


Theirs

by Iloveyou0418



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Avengers Family, BDSM, Bad Coping Methods, Beta Bruce Banner, Beta Clint Barton, Beta Natasha Romanov, Consensual, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Discipline, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Health Issues, Mind Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Omega OFC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Avengers, Recovery, Romance, Sex, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Spanking, Subspace, Superpowers, Voyeurism, not realistic timeline, not sure what direction this is going, sam will be fine, we get through it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 310,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iloveyou0418/pseuds/Iloveyou0418
Summary: Alpha, Omega and Beta. The three classifications everyone is born with, but don’t know until the age of 13. Why our biology determines finding out our classifications during the most hormonal time of your life is beyond me. Of course, with your classification comes your marks, another thing that shows up when you present. I am not sure why being a teenager means going through puberty, presenting not just your classification but your mark, dealing with school, drama and every other thing under the sun. But I guess that is just biology, right? My name is Samantha, but you can call me Sam. I presented 7 years ago now and things have never been the same since.The first couple chapters of this story are rough, but it gets better!
Relationships: Bruce Banner/James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark/OFC, Bruce Banner/OFC, Clint Barton/OFC, James "Bucky" Barnes/OFC, Natasha Romanov/OFC, Steve Rogers/OFC, Tony Stark/OFC
Comments: 400
Kudos: 699





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
Welcome to my new fic! Just wanted to give a couple warnings. First, creative writing has not really been my things before. Go easy on me and just stick with this story. I promise my flow will come to me eventually. Second, I want this to be a combination between a dom/sub relationship and an A/B/O relationship. I don't know as much about the A/B/O relationships as much as I do the d/s relationships so I think it will lean more towards that. Third, there WILL be discipline in this story. If this make you uncomfortable please don't read. I will always put a note at the beginning of chapters that contain this content though. Lastly, the timeline in this story it soooo unrealistic! Their relationship goes very fast. Much faster than any relationship should. Please keep in mind this is all fiction meaning I don't think one should engage in such actions. That being said, I hope you enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome to my first fic!  
Fair warning, the first couple chapters were going to be short and sweet, but as the story goes on they will get much longer. Please stick through it, I promise things will get better!  
Thanks! Enjoy!  
B

Alpha, Omega and Beta. The three classifications everyone is born with, but don’t know until the age of thirteen. Why our biology determines to find out our classifications during the most hormonal time of your life is beyond me. Of course, with your classification comes your marks, another thing that shows up when you present. I am not sure why being a teenager means going through puberty, presenting not just your classification but your mark, dealing with school, drama and every other thing under the sun. But I guess that is just biology, right? My name is Samantha, but you can call me Sam. I presented seven years ago now and things have never been the same since.

I remember my thirteenth birthday so vividly. I woke up to my mom knocking on my door and walking in with a tray of food with a tiny wrapped gift sitting on the corner of the tray. I sat up in my bed and watched as she walked to me and set the tray on my bedside table. She looked at me and smiled. “Good morning, sweetie! Happy birthday!” she said and gave me a hug. I returned the sentiment and smiled when she pulled back. “Okay honey, I want you to know your father would be so proud of you no matter what you present as. Just as I am.” She said with tears pooling in her eyes. My father died last year in an accident, my mom never told me the details saying I was too young and wanted me to remember my dad in the most positive light possible. I smiled at my mom, she was such an inspiration to me.

My mom is an omega, and my dad was her alpha. When he died she was a wreck, but she pulled herself together for my sake and beat all the odds against her and got a job to support us and began working full time. She was a clerk at the post office, nothing glorious but it paid the bills and allowed her to keep the house my father built for us.

I got out of bed and began walking to the full body mirror. I was wearing a tank top and shorts so it would allow me to see any marks I had. I kept my head down as I walked up to it, and with a deep breath, I looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes widened a bit as I saw not one mark I like I was expecting, but at least four. My breath hitched as I studied them, with shaking hands I lifted the hem of my tank top and saw two more marks.

On my ankle, I had a silhouette of a ballerina on pointe, on the front my thigh I had an arrow, the side of my left thigh had a blue circle looking thing, the inside of my right arm had a circle with red and blue circles with a star in the middle, my ribcage had a green double helix, and my hip had a red star. I stared at my body in disbelief, not sure how to handle what I was looking at. My lip quivered as I stared at myself, feeling totally overwhelmed. 

My mom was watching my reaction carefully, I turned around to look at her with tears threatening to spill over to my cheeks. “Oh baby, it’s okay. Come here.” She said with her arms open. I ran to her and hugged her, she pulled me onto her lap and ran her fingers through my hair. “Multiple marks are totally fine sweetheart, it just means more people are going to love you and take care of you.” I began crying harder at that, “Momma it isn’t just a few marks, I have six!” I exclaimed before I began sobbing into her chest.

She shushed me as she rocked me back and forth in her arms. We waited for my body to present itself with my classification next. The slick that began forming between my legs and the way my body began to get uncomfortably hot confirmed what I was worried about, not only did I just find out I have six marks, but I presented as an omega. I began crying even harder and she rubbed circles on my back. “Baby girl, I am so proud of you! There is nothing wrong with being an omega, I think I would know.” She said with a wink. I let out a wet laugh and tried to wipe away my tears on my arm. She brought me over to the bed, urging me to sit down. 

“Your father and I bought this when you were just a baby.” She said grabbing the present off the tray and walking it back over to me. She handed it to me, and I held it in my shaking hands. I untied the ribbon and ripped off the paper. It was a black velvet box. I opened the box and saw the most beautiful bird necklace with diamonds on the wings. I gasped and hugged my mom. “Momma, it is beautiful! Thank you, I wish dad was here to see me with it.” She grabbed it and told me to move my hair and turn around. She clasped it around my neck and gave me a kiss on the cheek. “I guess I will leave you to it, darling, I know how it is for an omega when they present for the first time.” She chuckled and left. 

I watched her close the door softly, holding the pendant around my neck as I closed my eyes. I took a deep breath in, curling in a ball as the pain in my stomach began to take over all other feelings. I laid on my side, holding my pillow close as my heat started. I whimpered, gripping the pillow tighter as I felt the slick drip down my leg. I thought about the new marks, the six new marks. Life was never going to be the same now. 

\----

That was seven years ago, now I am twenty years old and off into the world all on my own. I work as a barista in the coffee shop in Stark Tower. When I got transferred, I immediately called her to tell her where the job was. We figured out who some of my soulmates were a couple of years back when I was a still in high school. We watched the battle of New York from our little home in Illinois with wide eyes. We came to find out the blue circle thing on the side of my thigh was in fact the arc reactor in the chest of none other than Tony Stark himself, then during the battle of new York in 2012, we found out the star surrounded by circles on my arm was Captain America's shield. Let that sink in, not one but two of the Avengers were my mates. When we realized that I almost shit myself.

Slowly, the pieces began to fall into place. A few years back there was an incident with Captain America in Washington DC, resulting in a lot of information being released on the internet. That information included a man they called the Winter Soldier, who’s arm donned the same red star that was displayed on my hip. 

After I found that out, I decided to leave our ranch Illinois and moved out to New York the moment I turned eighteen. I got lucky and found a studio apartment about five blocks away from Stark Tower where I began making a life for myself, holding out hope that one day I might meet my mates. I lived in New York for three months before I found a job at a local coffee shop in Manhattan. That was now two years ago. I quickly climbed the ranks at the shop, landing the position as the general manager. 

Stark Tower had placed an ad for a coffee shop to rent out space in their lobby for a coffee stand. Somehow, our little shop landed that gig and I was asked to transfer locations. That led me to where I am now. 

I have been working as a barista in the tower now for a couple of months, yet I have never seen any of the Avengers. I have met Tony’s personal assistant, Natalie, more than a couple times though. On more than one occasion I have been known to sneak a photo of her and send it to my best friend, Karla. I wasn’t much of one for finding women to be physically attractive, but lord did Natalie have a body on her. 

I was usually the opener for the coffee stand, but I was put on the closing schedule today. Or, at least I thought I was. I stayed out a little too late last night, knowing that I didn’t have to go into the shop until later in the day. Turns out, I had the date wrong and I was still supposed to be opening today. 

My phone rang loudly from its place next to my head, jolting me awake suddenly. I fumbled around for it, eventually finding it shoved under my pillow. “Hello?” I answered groggily, my hangover still very much present this morning. “Sam. Where are you?” I heard Brian, my coworker, ask fervently. “Uhhh. At home?” I answered, rubbing my face and peering at the clock on the wall, seeing it was a little past eight in the morning. “You are supposed to open! I don’t have the keys and the morning rush is going to hit! Get your ass over here!” he said quickly before hanging up the phone. I stared at my phone in confusion, before his words hit me. “Shit!” I cursed, rushing to get off the bed. I was still in my outfit from last night, a silver strapless top with fitted jeans. My world spun as I got up quickly, but it didn’t stop me from stumbling into the bathroom. 

I grabbed my toothbrush, brushing my teeth as I quickly grabbed clothes from the pile off the floor. It was September, and the weather was nice, so I grabbed one of the scoop necked work shirts I had and a pair of jeans. I hopped around the room, trying to hurry before I ran back to the bathroom. I spat out the toothpaste, rinsing my mouth out and running back to my small closet and grabbing my sneakers I kept in there for work. 

I was stuffing my feet into them when my phone rang again. I groaned, grabbing it and answering without checking the Caller ID. “Hello?” I asked sharply, rushing to the kitchenette and grabbing my keys. “Well good morning sunshine.” my mom’s voice rang out. “Hi, mom. Hey, I am running late for work. Can I call you back on my break?” I asked, locking my apartment door and bounding down the hallway and stairs. I waved goodbye to the landlord who was at the receptionist's desk, rushing down the sidewalk towards the tower that sat above all else in Manhattan. 

“I thought you closed today?” she asked, not hanging up like I wished she would. I huffed in annoyance, trying to smooth my blonde hair out of my face as I pushed through the morning crowd. “Yeah, well so did I. Guess I had the dates wrong. I stayed out way too late last night too.” I said, sending a dirty look when a guy shoulder checked me. Gotta love New York. 

“Who did you go out with?” she asked, making me laugh despite the fact I was quickly running out of breath. I was not one for exercise. “Karla. She is in town until tomorrow. We went to some underground bar, met up with some guys from the day’s past.” I said, smiling when I heard my mom laugh. 

“Lord I miss seeing you two. How did you get into a bar?” my mom asked in a teasing tone. I snorted, jogging towards the tower that was now within fifty yards. “Fake ID, duh. Look mom, I just got to work. I will call you later. Love you.” I said, hanging up the phone and rushing into the building. 

Brian was bustling around the stand, trying to explain he could only take cards until the register was opened. I ran over to him, grabbing my apron from the wall and throwing it over my neck. “Bout time. Jesus, what happened to you?” he asked, laughing lightly when I bumped him out of the way with my hip. “Went out last night. Thought I was closing.” I said, opening the register before calling up the next customer. 

By some miracle, we made it through the morning rush with little issues. Most of these people were our regulars who worked for Stark Industries, so they were patient and most of them laughed when they heard about what happened. 

“Oh to be young again.” one of the elder women, Theresa was her name, sighed wistfully when I gave her the coffee she ordered. I smiled at her, resting on the counter behind me when our last customer grabbed their order and went off to their day. Brian let out a slow breath, shaking his head. “Well. Good morning, Sam.” he said with a smile. I shook my head, saying my good mornings to him. “How was it?” he asked, leaning on the counter across from me. I smiled, shrugging my shoulders. 

“Oh you know. Underage omega illegally sneaking into a bar. It was a fuckin blast.” I joked, before my eyes flickered up and my breath caught in my throat. “Shh! Quiet! It’s Natalie!” I hissed, smacking Brian on the shoulder when the redhead sauntered towards us. She was looking at some papers in her hands, her red hair bouncing with each step she took in her sinfully high heels. 

“Act cool!” I whispered, glaring at him when he laughed at me. “I see your little crush hasn’t gotten any better.” Brian teased when I looked into the side of the espresso machine and tried to smooth down my hair. “Shut up! Have you ever seen someone as good looking as her?” I hissed out, standing up straight when she looked up and made eye contact with me. 

“Good morning, Samantha. Brian.” she greeted us, setting her papers on the counter. “Good morning, Natalie. How are you this morning?” I asked, trying to lean on the counter casually. She smirked, her eyes shining with amusement. “I am well, thank you. You look like you had a long night. Out too late?” she asked, a coy smile breaking out. I blushed, typing her order into the computer. She always got the same thing every morning. Iced Americano, black coffee with two teaspoons of sugar, a green tea, two black coffees with nothing added, and one cappuccino. 

“I guess you could say that.” I snorted, shaking my head as I remembered last night. “Where did you go?” she asked curiously, leaning on the counter. I coughed, trying to keep my eyes forward as I made her order. “Village underground.” I said, smirking at her shocked face. “Damn. I haven’t been there in years.” she said with a laugh. 

“We should go sometime.” I said, pausing as I realized what I said. I looked up at her, seeing her eyes locked on something on my neck. My hand went up to my neck, feeling my necklace that hasn’t come off since my thirteenth birthday. Her hand went up to touch her collarbone, looking up to meet my eyes. Her eyebrows knit together, and her head cocked to the side a little before she shook her head a little. 

“I’d like that a lot.” she said, a smile gracing her features. I nodded, reaching under the counter to grab a piece of paper and wrote my phone number on it. “Well whenever you get a free moment, give me a call and we will get together.” I said as I handed her the paper with my number. 

She reached out, grabbing it with a smile. I couldn’t help but catch a glimpse at her upper right arm, pausing when I saw the same mark I had sitting there. It was unmistakable, Captain America’s shield. She caught my eye, winking at me before reaching for the drink carrier and resting it on top of her stack of papers. “Are you free tonight?” she asked, backing up slowly. I nodded, not believing what I was hearing. She nodded, a true smile breaking out on her face. 

“Well, I need to go. I will text you?” she asked, holding up the paper. I nodded, my heart beating fast in my chest. She smiled again, turning on her heel and walking to the private elevator at the right side of the lobby. She is the only one I have ever seen use the elevator, so I assumed it was because she was Mr. Stark’s personal assistant. 

She disappeared behind the doors, leaving me to stare at the closed doors. “How is that for a turn of events?” Brian’s voice spoke up from behind me, startling me a little. I turned around to see him wearing a smirk, making me blush even more than I already was. “Not a word, Brian. Not a word.” I said before turning to clean up the mess from this morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! What do you think? Let me know!  
Here is the Pinterest board I made for this story, it is full of things that inspire these chapters. Fair warning, it is up to date so there might be things on there from future chapters. The beginning of the fic is the beginning of the board.  
Enjoy! 
> 
> https://pin.it/7qZB1Q6


	2. Meeting them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
So this chapter is about Sam meeting her mates. As I mentioned at the beginning of the story I am not the best creative writer. I am not super thrilled how this chapter came out, it seems choppy and awkward but I did my best. Please leave comments if you have suggestions on anything you want to see happen!  
Thanks!!  
-B

I was beginning to clean up my station for the day when I felt my phone buzz in my back pocket. I grabbed it and looked at the text that came through.

_ [Natalie] Hey Sam, it's Nat. I was wondering if I could meet you in the lobby at 3:45? If you still want to meet tonight?  _

_ [Me] Hi Nat, that sounds great! See you then. _

I put my phone back in my pocket with a smile. Ignoring brian’s snicker as I did so. “Hot date?” he asked, leaning on the counter next to me. I rolled my eyes, flipping him off before throwing one of the dirty towels at him. “Fuck off.” I blushed, shaking my head. 

I wasn’t sure how I got so lucky but was there a possibility of going on a date with Natalie? I glanced at the clock to see it was almost 3:30. I began to close out my register. We decided to close up shop early, not even bothering to call the closing crew. It wasn’t super busy today, which was shocking now that we were in the fall months. 

I hummed a tune as I made sure everything was good to go. I reached behind my back to untie my apron and pulled it over my head and hanging it on the peg with my name above it. I heard heels in the distance and my heart began to race again. Oh my god, this is actually happening. Natalie was actually going to meet me here. My hands felt clammy as I hung my apron up and clocked out. “Hey. If you need anything, call me. Yeah?” Brian asked, shooting me a warm smile. He was a beta, and one of my very few friends in New York. It was hard to find decent people when you were an omega. Most people just wanted in my pants. “Thanks.” I said to him, quickly running my fingers through my hair to try and make myself somewhat decent. The sound of heels got louder, and I looked around for the source of them.

Natalie was walking towards me with a smirk on her lips. Her red hair shined in the lights, and her heels clicked with every sauntering step she took. Her hips swayed in the most stunning way I have ever seen a woman walk, and I couldn’t help but watch her. 

She wore a black short sleeved dress with nude nylons, but the thing that stuck out to me the most was her fire red high heels. Her legs seemed like they went on for miles with those on. I felt my mouth go dry and I watched her walk to me. She looked directly into my eyes, never breaking contact even as she was right in front of me. 

“Hi there, are you still willing to give some of your time this evening?” She asked me with a smile. I nodded my head at that. Something about her was just so…demanding. But not the type of demanding that is mean or pushy, the type that made me want to listen to everything she has to say. I briefly let my mind wonder if she is an Alpha. No. Sam, you cannot base people off their classifications. Get it together girl! Natalie smiled at my response, “Great. Just follow me and we can head on up.” She said to me. Go up to where? I wasn’t sure where she was going to take me, and I know better to follow people into places I don’t know, but something about her made me feel as if I could trust her. We walked across the lobby to the private elevator. She stepped in and held the door open for me. She scanned her ID badge to a sensor and then spoke. “FRIDAY take us to the common floor please.” Who the hell was she talking to? I look at her with a curious face. She just smiled at me and said, “you will see.”

The elevator ride was probably the longest minute and a half of my life. I’m not even sure it was that long. The number of floors kept going higher and higher. Before I knew it, we were on the 63rd floor which was odd because the button on the elevators stopped at 50. The doors opened and she again took the lead and walked out onto the floor. I slowly followed her and felt my jaw drop. This was probably the biggest living room I have ever seen! The floors were a rich brown, the walls a light beige, and a large area rug covered the area with the couch. She walked further in and turned to look at me. I was still standing by the elevator just staring at the room. This must be a joke, right? Where the hell did she take me? 

“Uh Natalie, where are we?” I asked uneasily. The situation all became very real to me. I just followed a woman that I hardly know into an elevator and ended up on a random floor and have no idea what is going on. She chuckled lowly and smiled at me with a brilliant smile. “This is the Avengers common floor. Come on over, take a seat. The others know we are here then we can all talk a bit.” She said to me in a tone that sounded more like an order than anything else. I walked over as if I were in a trance and sat on the edge of the couch. I was suddenly very aware of all my surroundings.

My back straight and shoulders back. I tried listening for anyone else but didn’t hear anything. Natalie relaxed into the couch after taking her shoes off. I watched her in the corner of my eye, what did she mean by talking with the others? The other Avengers? Was she joking? How did she know them? I mean I guess as Tony’s assistant she would meet them all, but does she hang out with them. I opened my mouth to ask her these questions when the elevator opened and a bunch of people came barreling out of it. So many voices were all talking at once and it was making me dizzy. Omegas tend to be a little more sensitive to things such as loud sounds and bright lights than the other classifications. My brain felt like it was rolling around inside my head. What is happening?

My eyes were fixed on everyone, but they were all too busy talking to each other to notice me. That was until Natalie cleared her throat very loudly. All their heads snapped over to look at her, and they all then seemed to notice me. I also happened to notice them as well, and all the breath in my body left at once. I was sitting in front of the Avengers. All of them were there, except for the big blonde one, Thor. But oh my god, I was sitting on a couch in front of superheroes. On their couch. Oh my god, this is not happening.

I felt all eyes on me, but I could only focus on two people. Tony Stark and Captain America. I knew those two it felt like. I had better feel like it with all the research I have done on them. I also knew that they were my mates. Oh my god, it is finally happening, I am going to meet two out of my six mates. The silence was broken when Natalie said “Hi boys. So nice of you guys to join us.” I looked over to her and almost drooled at the sight. She had her legs crossed over one another and was leaning back with her arms on the back of the couch, she was sporting what at this point seemed to be her signature smirk. “Come on guys don’t be shy, sit down. Let’s all get to know each other.” she said. Those must have been the magic words as once she said that everyone filled into the living room and sat on the couches. 

My heart was thudding in my chest, but I wasn’t sure why. Why am I so nervous? Once everyone was sitting down, we all just stared at each other in silence. I sure as hell wasn’t about to break that silence.

It went on for about five more minutes before Tony started laughing. “Okay guys, I don’t know what is happening, but I cannot stand awkward silences,” he said to everyone, but then he turned and looked at me directly. “Hello there, I’m Tony Stark, but you probably already knew that.” He said to me with a wink as he leaned forward and offered his hand out to me. I felt yet another blush creeping up my face at that. Tony Stark just winked at me.

“I’m Samantha, Samantha Morrison. But please don’t call me that. Just Sam.” I said, shaking his hand.. Tony smirked at my blush and nodded when I said my name. “Nat, who is this? Why are you bringing strangers up to the living quarters?” Tony asked her seriously. She got up and walked to the front of the room. “Everyone, this is Sam. Sam this is everyone.” She said to the room. She then broke out into a huge smile and looked at each person individually before saying “Sam is our mate.”

\------

Okay, okay. No. I was not panicking. I was not panicking in front of the Avengers. I was fine, this is fine. This is totally, freaking fine. 

As soon as she said that everyone had whipped their heads over to look at me. I suddenly felt very small and very claustrophobic. I stood up and was about to run to the elevator when I felt a firm hand on my shoulder. I looked behind me to see who the fuck grabbed me without my permission, and almost shit myself at who it was. He had long dark hair that went to his shoulders and a scruffy beard. 

He had the most intense blue eyes I have ever seen, but what really threw me was the metal hand that was currently on my shoulder. I looked at the Winter Soldier with wide eyes, but his face remained relaxed. He gently pushed my shoulder encouraging me to sit back down. I slowly sat and waited for anyone to say anything. 

“Nat, what do you mean?” was spoken by another dark-haired man. He wore glasses and wasn’t as big and muscular as the rest, but he also seemed like the type of person that demanded attention from those around him. “She has our marks, and we have hers. Honey, show them your necklace.” Natasha said to me. I grabbed my necklace subconsciously and held it away from my neck. Tony came to look at it up close, then his hand went up to touch his collarbone, his eyes never leaving my necklace.

I glanced up at him, his brown eyes meeting my blue ones. He looked over at Natasha, who tilted her head up a little. Tony looked back at me, before stepping back with a heavy breath. 

“Do you mind?” he asked, gesturing to my right arm. My face scrunched in confusion when thankfully one of the others spoke up. “He wants to see the inside of your arm.” one of the guys spoke up. I recognized him, he was Hawkeye. He used the bow and arrows. 

I nodded, holding my right arm out so Tony Stark could look at it. His eyes narrowed at the mark, before looking back in my eyes. “One more. Just to be sure.” he said, standing straight and looking at me expectantly. “Uh, sure. I guess. What one?” I asked, standing up from my place on the edge of their couch. 

“Have her show us Bruce’s, or Bucky’s. The others are a bit harder to show.” Natalie spoke up from her spot on the couch. Tony nodded, looking at me. “Do you mind? They will be somewhere right around, here.” he said, gesturing at my midsection. I blushed a little, grabbing the hem of my shirt and lifting it. 

I was no stranger to people seeing some of my skin, Karla and I did like to party after all. But there is something to be said for standing in front of your newfound mates and proving you are theirs by showing your soulmarks. I knew everyone did it, but still. 

I exposed my hip, which proudly showed the red star. Tony nodded, looking at me expectantly. I listed my shirt a little higher, showing off the double helix that was on my ribcage. “Alright, we have seen enough. You can drop that.” Captain America said, crossing his arms. 

It was an odd thing, soulmarks. You donned your soulmate’s marks, but you didn't have the one that connected you to them. It was usually something identifiable, like my bird. But still, biology was a weird thing. 

I pulled my shirt down, clasping my hands together a little nervously as I watched them carefully. Tony sat down, eyeing me curiously before turning to Natalie. “Um, excuse me. I don’t mean to sound rude, but how do I know this isn’t just some weird coincidence? How do I know you guys are my mates?” I asked, flushing when they chuckled at my question. It wasn’t meant to be funny. 

The man I recognized as Hawkeye approached me, standing in front of me before pulling the collar of his shirt down. There on his collarbone, in a strikingly dark color, was the exact replica of my bird. The other man, who wore the glasses, did the same. One by one, they all exposed their collarbones to me. Unable to formulate a decent response, I stared at them before whispering out a quiet “holy shit”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!   
Here is the link for the Pinterest board for this fic! Fair warning, it is updated as the story goes on, so there might be spoilers!! Mainly it is just things that inspire me. 
> 
> https://pin.it/7qZB1Q6


	3. Lets Talk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty guys! I think this chapter was a little better than the others. I just want to warn yall that this chapter is an example of how fast their relationship is going. Everything is fictional of course and I don't necessarily agree this is how a relationship should go just because I wrote it. I also have a tiny bit of an idea of how Alpha/Beta/Omega relationships work. This is just my take on it. I also want the dom/sub relationship to start developing. Keeping that in mind, I hope you enjoy!  
-B

I couldn’t believe it. I just met all six of my mates. I sat back down on the couch and took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. “Okay, yea okay. Cool. So uh, you guys are my mates. And I am yours…” I said trailing off. I looked up to see everyone staring at me with unreadable expressions. Steve was still standing at the front of the room and spoke again. “Okay Sam, lets all go around and introduce ourselves. I will start, I am Steve Rodgers. I am the head Alpha of our pack” he said to me with a smile. I nodded at that and smiled back. Okay Steve was first in command. Got it. Next was Tony. “I know I already introduced myself, but I will do it again or shits and giggles. I am Tony Stark. Alpha, second in command.” He said to with a smile. Just like I did with Steve, I returned his smile. Next was the long haired man. “Hi doll. I am Bucky. Also an Alpha, third in command after Tony.” He said to me with a hint of Brooklyn accent that already had me swooning. I nodded at that in smiled. Next was the guy who introduced himself earlier as Clint. “Hey, I’m Clint. Beta, but don’t let that fool ya.” He said to me with a sit eating grin. Don’t let that fool me? What he heck did that mean? Next was Natasha. “Hi sweetie, I know you knew me as Natalie, but my name is actually Natasha. I am also a Beta.” She said to me with a smile. Natasha, huh. That was even sexier than Natalie. And finally, the last guy who I had assumed was Bruce spoke up. “Uh hey, I’m Bruce. Beta.” He said with an awkward smile in a deep voice. He seemed awkward and cute, and I could tell I already liked him a lot.

“Hi everyone, again. I’m Sam but we already established that. And I am an omega….” I trailed up grabbing my necklace for comfort. I saw Tony smile big at that statement along with Steve and Bucky. Of course, the alphas would be happy to meet their omega. I sat there not exactly knowing what to do with myself. I wasn’t sure why things were so awkward right now. Most people end up fucking their first day of meeting their mates, but I wasn’t so sure they were the type of crowd to do that. Once again Tony was the one to break the silence. “Okay Sam, now that we have introduced ourselves lets all get to know each other. What do you do? Work? School?” he said leaning forward resting his elbows on his knees. “I actually work at the coffee shop in the lobby.” I said to Tony with a bit of a laugh. His eyebrows raised at that. “So, you’re the hottie Nat has been talking about for weeks?” he said before earning a smack on the arm from said woman. I laughed at that. Nat thought I was hot? “Shut up Tony.” She said to him with her cheeks turning the smallest bit pink. Tony laughed and grabbed her into a hug before kissing her temple at that. It was obvious she was embarrassed by being called out on her crush. I smiled at the sight and began relaxing more into the conversations at hand.

We all sat their talking for about an hour and a half when Steve asked me where I lived. “I live in a little apartment about five blocks away.” I said to him smiling. We were all starting to get along great. As we continued to talk, I noticed how hungry I was getting. My stomach growled to emphasize the point. I blushed when everyone looked at me. “Sorry! I haven’t eaten since lunch and I guess I am a bit hungry.” I admitted embarrassingly. Bucky perked up at the mention of food. “Hey doll, how about if we all took ya to dinner? First official date as mates?” he said with a goofy smile on his face. I smiled at seeing him look so happy. I know we just met but I could tell I would be head over heels for everyone in no time. “yea, that sounds good! What do you have in mind?” I asked them looking around the room. Everybody looked over at Steve for him to make a decision. I only could assume this was due to the fact he was the decision maker when nobody could agree. He looked thoughtful for a moment before suggesting we order in pizza. Clint whooped at that throwing his arms in the air. I laughed at his reaction. I could imagine the two of us were going to get along pretty good if that was his reaction to pizza.

  
We gathered around on the couch and waited for the pizza to be delivered and began chatting about nothing. I learned that they spend most of their time together training when they aren’t working. Natasha turns out to actually be Tony’s assistant, but only because it gives her something to do. Steve and Bucky didn’t tell me what they actually do saying it was classified, but they said they work for an independent firm doing national security. Whatever that means? Clint works for the same place as Steve and Bucky as a trainer. Tony obviously works for Stark Industries. Bruce also works for Stark industries in the bio labs. I also got a glimpse of how the relationship dynamic works for them when Clint made a snarky comment to Steve and he popped him on the back of his head and whispered “behave” in his ear. Clint blushed at that but mumbles “yes, sir” back to Steve and lowered his eyes to the floor. I was confused at this, Clint seemed so cocky and sure of himself, yet he just displayed an act of submission so easily. Clint met my eyes and before I looked away he winked at me. Just before I could open my mouth and ask a question Tony leaned over and whispered “leave it” in my ear. A shiver ran down my spine at that. I wasn’t aware of how everyone was watching me watch the two of them. I also didn’t know when Tony had gotten close enough to whisper in my ear. I tore my eyes away from Steve and Clint and looked around. There was a ding of the elevator and a Stark Industries employee walked in carrying four large boxes of pizza. He did not look phased at seeing the Avengers all together sitting on the couch. He just nodded in our direction and walked out of the room and back into the elevator.

I waited for someone to walk to the pizza before getting up myself. Bruce walked over to the boxes and laid them side by side on the counter and opened the tops of each one. He grabbed some plates and set them down, keeping one for himself. He grabbed two slices and sat at the dining table. Natasha and Clint both stood up and followed suit. Bucky looked at me then at Tony who was still sitting behind me, and cocked his head in the direction of food. Tony put his hand on my back and stood up. I assumed this was him giving me the silent permission to get food for myself. I wasn’t sure why I felt as if I needed his permission, but I was grateful he gave it to me. Steve walked behind the two of us and grabbed himself a plate and grabbed his own food. I sat there holding my plate looking at the food, I knew I was hungry yet I couldn’t bring myself to grab any. My head had a fuzzy feeling in the back of my skull that felt like it went down my spine. I wasn’t sure what was going on, and I couldn’t tell if it was a good or bad feeling yet. I looked to Tony with what I hoped were pleading eyes. I hoped he would be able to read my mind and know exactly what was going on and what I needed. He looked me in the eyes and I swear I saw the light bulb in his head go off. He was a genius after all wasn’t he?

Tony gently grabbed the plate out of my hand with a knowing smile. Why was he smiling like that at me? I let him grab me two slices of pizza. He handed me the plate and walked to the table and sat down next to Bruce. I stood there for a moment, just taking in the sight of them all. I sat down in the empty seat between Natasha and Clint. Natasha looked at me and smiled before going back to her food. We all sat in silence for a moment eating before Clint was the one who spoke up. “So Sam, when are you planning to move in?” he asked before taking another bite. I choked on the piece of pizza in my mouth at that question. My hand immediately went to cover my mouth as Natasha patted my back until my coughing subsided. “Clint!” Steve admonished with stern eyes. “What?! It’s a legit question! Most mates move in immediately upon meeting each other” he said putting his hands up like a surrender. Steve rolled his eyes at that comment and shook his head. He looked over at me, “Sam we will not force you into anything. We will move at your pace. When you are ready to live here you let us know and we will make it happen.” I nodded at that. “Thank you Steve. I definitely don’t think I will move in today, Clint. I want to get to know you guys, and I know I’m an omega and whatever but I would like to keep as much independence as possible for the time being.” I said picking the pepperoni off of my pizza. I heard a hum from one of the Alphas at that comment.

“Sam, we don’t want to force you into anything, but what if we made a compromise? Tony made a floor for each of us individually along with the pack floor. Just in case we ever got tired of each other, yano? We have a couple extra floors with nobody living on them. Maybe you could move into one of those? We just found out you are our omega, and we want nothing more than to have you apart of this pack. And being apart of this pack means we will protect you at all costs. Please, we cannot protect you if you aren’t near us. We will give you space if you want. You can still have independence if that is what you want, or you can stay with us.” Steve said giving me his full attention. I considered it for a moment. Is it wrong to move in with people you just met? I mean, they weren’t just random people. They were my soulmates, my pack. I look up at Steve and nodded. “Okay, I will move in. Just please promise to not rush me? I really want to get to know you before we do…things. Start small I guess is what I am trying to say?” They all smiled at that and nodded.

I took a deep breath gathering my courage for what I was about to ask the pack.

“So I guess this means per the Omega Law we need to establish rules and get registered as mates now, huh?”


	4. Omega Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam meets with the pack and goes over rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,   
So sorry I haven't updated sooner! I am finally on break from school so I should have some more free time to update more!!
> 
> Let me know what you guys think so far! Still trying to figure my style out and stuff. Criticism is welcomed, but be kind! 
> 
> Thanks and enjoy!   
B

“So I guess this means per the Omega Law we need to establish rules and get registered as mates now, huh?” 

Everyone looked over at me at that statement. Tony looked at Bucky who looked at Steve who looked at everyone before looking at me. 

“Yea…we do. You sure you want to do this so early though?” Steve said to me crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. Natasha looked at Steve and muttered a quite “Steve…” shaking her head. He shushed her and kept his eyes on me.

I rubbed my hand against my arm shrugging my shoulders. “I mean, no I don’t really want to talk about it. But we are going to have to one way or another, so why not now? I agreed to move in with you guys so like is this that big of a deal?” I said staring at my leftover pizza on my plate.   
“Of course it is a big deal doll. We don’t want to make you feel like you have to do something you don’t want. We don’t want to force you to be our omega. Being an omega doesn’t mean doing everything we say when we say it. We still want to be in a relationship. A mutual relationship, a consensual one. We only want whats best for you.” Bucky interjected looking at everybody else for agreement. Everyone nodded at what he said muttering their agreements. I nodded at him showing I understood what he was saying.   
“Ok great, that being said lets all go to the living room and have this discussion together. Tony, would you mind typing it up please?” Steve said clapping his hands together standing up. He grabbed his paper plate and walked to the kitchen throwing it in the trash before waiting at the entrance of the living room for everyone. I stood up and offered to take Natasha and Clint’s plates for them. They smiled and thanked me while handing me their empty plates. I noticed that I was the only one who did not finish their food. My stomach just couldn’t handle eating anymore food than I already had. I quickly threw the plates in the trash before walking to the living room. Steve put his hand on my shoulder and guided me to the center of the couch.   
Everyone filled in around me sitting down and getting comfortable. Steve stood in the front of the room as the head alpha. “Alright guys, so just that we are clear, we are going to be laying down some omega and pack rules. Tomorrow we will go and file as mates. The paperwork wont push through until Tuesday since today is Friday. I will call Pepper and have her set up our appointment. Tony do you know if she is busy?” Steve spoke. Tony scoffed at that question and shook his head. “Cap you and I both know her answer to that question. She is always busy when you ask, but I am sure she can handle it.” He spoke as he typed a message onto his phone. I wasn’t sure who Pepper was but I was assuming it was Tony’s other assistant or something. Once he finished typing his message, he pulled his laptop onto his lap. I admired the piece of technology for a moment while they spoke among themselves. It was a sleek design, thin yet it seemed durable. It had the Stark Industries logo on the back. I could only imagine the programs and features he has on that thing. With Tony as my mate, I wonder if he would sell me one at a discounted rate? I made a mental note to ask him once we get better acquainted with each other. 

I head a throat clear and looked back to the front of the room. Steve had his arms crossed while leaning on the wall. He was smiling over at my direction, I blushed once I realized everyone was also staring at me. “Sam, are you ready to start?” he said to me in a soft tone. I immediately decided I liked when he used that tone of voice. I steadied myself and put my hands in my lap. My palms were sweaty, my throat felt dry and my stomach was churning from the pizza. I just nodded at his question and he nodded once and looked to Tony. “You ready Tones?” he asked. Tony sent a thumbs up his way and settled into the couch. 

“Alright. Remember that this is a discussion that involves everyone. If you don’t like something, let me know. If you want something added, let me know. I am not a tyrant, you are all my mates. This is not just omega rules, I want to establish our pack rules. Color system applies to this conversation. If it is too much and you need a break, you say yellow. If you cannot handle it anymore and you need the conversation to stop, you say red. None of you will ever be punished for coloring out. I am so proud of everyone already for even sitting down for this conversation. With that, I want to begin with pack rules, play?” Steve said slightly packing around in front of us. I can totally see how he became a captain in the military. He commanded our attention. The way he was speaking made my head begin feeling a little fuzzy. I was captivated by him. I felt like I had tunnel vision, all I could see was him. I felt a hand squeeze my thigh bringing me back to reality. I saw Bucky’s flesh hand and looked up to him. He smiled at me and whispered into my ear, “I know he makes it hard darling, but I need you to focus okay? Think you can do that for me?” I nodded at his question and whispered out “yes Bucky.” He smiled and purred out a “good girl.”   
My head felt even more fuzzy than before. It was as if my brain turned into cotton. He squeezed my thigh just a tad bit harder to bring my attention back to Steve. I looked at Steve again and saw him watching us with a knowing smirk on his lips.   
“Okay great! So pack rules. I think it is safe to say our first pack rule is to always respect one another at all times. This includes giving privacy at the appropriate time, honoring your word, supporting one another, and being overall respective. I want you to interpret that the way you want. Whatever you think respect is, you do it. Does everyone agree?” he said looking each mate in the eye. We all nodded. I agreed with that 100%. Respect was a big thing to me, especially since some omegas don’t get the respect they deserve. 

“Second rule, your personal safety needs to be taken into consideration. This rule is a little hard for us but it is crucial. If we are on a mission and you unnecessarily put yourself in harms way I will not hesitate to paddle your ass then and there. If you feel unsafe you let someone else know. Each of your lives matters so much and there is no need to risk your safety. Anyone have anything to say on that?” I could tell how passionate Steve was on this one. I have a feeling there might have been a story behind the reasoning. I saw Natasha sit straighter before asking “I don’t disagree per say, but what if it is essential at the time? Say we are facing off murder bots and I’m surrounded by them and I see a civilian in danger and I went to help them even though I would be putting myself in danger?” Steve looked at her at that, “Nat, I know this one is hard for everyone. Hell I do stupid things all the time, I want this just to be on your mind. If you go and I don’t know jump out of a moving car for no reason, your ass and my belt will become very acquainted. If it makes you feel better though, this can be a case by case rule. How’s does that sound?” She nodded and relaxed back into Clint’s side after his explanation.   
“Awesome, clarifications are good everyone. Third rule, no guilty consciences. I really want you all to follow this one. It is a given that in our field at some point you will be having a guilty conscience. If this happens find someone and let them know. We all know how things get. We can talk about the best ways to deal with it when the situation arises since we are all different. Sound good?” Everyone nodded in agreement. That sounded okay to me, I have a feeling this might be a problem with me. Omegas tend to hold things in until they can’t take it anymore, fearing that they might upset their mates by admitting to being upset.

“Fourth rule, don’t lie. This should be a given. We are mates, there is no reason to lie to each other. Our relationship is going to be built off of trust. Lying does nothing but break that trust. Plus lying will get you into further trouble than telling the truth. Agreed?” We all nodded again, the rules thus far were very practical. I didn’t think they were too much to ask of everyone.   
“Final pack rule, no resisting punishments. If you don’t agree with your punishment, let whoever is handling it know. If there is a big problem come to me. If I am handling it and am being unfair go to Bucky or Tony. Believe it or not punishments are meant to help you learn and grow, not hurt you emotionally or degrade you. Resisting a fair punishment however, will not get you anywhere. I can promise you this. Got it?” Again, everyone nodded. 

“Great so that sums up our pack rules. Tony think you can print those up for us when we are all done? We will frame them and hang them here in the living room where everyone can see them.” My eyes widened at that a bit. What if someone came over and saw those? Isn’t that a inter-pack thing? Like private?   
“Uh Steve, may I ask a question please?” I said a little nervously. He nodded at me encouragingly. “Well, I mean what if someone comes over? Aren't rules supposed to be private?” He chuckled at that. “To an extent yes, I will not include what punishments will consist of on the list. But these serve as a reminder to us all. If you cant remember I want you to be able to see this. Plus, I don’t care what others think. This is for us, if they don’t like it they don’t need to be in our home. Make sense?” I nodded at that. I wasn’t sure how I felt about that now, but I'm sure ill get used to it. 

“So, now pack rules are done. We go onto omega rules. Sam, this is going to be for you only but the rest of us will be enforcing these. I need you to pay attention to me, can you do that doll?” I nodded again. My head felt less fuzzy but I still didn’t feel quite normal. 

“Okay, lets begin. Some of these are going to overlap with the pack rules. All that means is you have less of an excuse to break them.” He winked at me before going on. “Rule one, don’t lie. Omegas have a hard time hiding things from their mates, and once we mate it will only get harder. If we catch you lying your punishment will be a mouth washing and 20 spanks with the hairbrush. Sound okay?” I nodded and blushed at his bluntness. I knew spanking was most packs punishment of choice, but hearing it made me a bit embarrassed. 

“Second rule, this is the same as the third pack rule. If you’re feeling guilty or feel like you need a punishment you let one of us know. It does not matter who because any of us can deliver punishments. This rule helps prevent you from dropping. Okay?” I nodded at that again, I was glad he set this rule surprisingly. I knew myself well enough to know I will hold my emotions in to the point I will get sick. 

“Third rule, if you’re overwhelmed let an alpha know. I say alpha only because this can be a sign of dropping. Omegas are sensitive to a lot of things. I do not want you to have to sit there and suffer. We can help bring you back to reality fairly easily.” He didn’t ask if I agreed on this one, I don’t think he would let me fight it anyways. I understood why though, dropping is a serious thing. My mom was an omega who got very easily overwhelmed. I remember after my dad died she dropped hard one day and it took me calling my uncle to come help to bring her up. Back then I didn't know what he did to help his sister, but all I knew was she came out with her eyes red and puffy and could hardly sit at dinner that night. As I got older and more educated on my classification I realized how he helped her. 

“Fourth rule, no leaving the tower without someone past 3pm. New York is a weird place with even weirder people. We don’t care where you go necessarily, but we want to be able to protect you if needed. If you aren’t with one of us then let us know where you are going. Again, just for safety purposes.” 

“Fifth rule is probably one we wont worry about until we are further along in our relationship, but this is a common rule for all omegas. No touching yourself without permission. This goes for any type of masturbation. If you get those urges, let one of us know as we are the ones who take care of you. We pay give you permission to go back and perform a solo act, or we might want to take care of you ourselves. Just depends on the day. If we find you masturbating without permission you will not be allowed to cum for 3 days and you will get 30 spanks. Got it?” Steve raised his eyebrow challenging me to fight this rule. I was blushing furiously at this one. I did learn through all the classification classes and books that this rule is expected in most relationships and are very common, so it wasn’t too much of a surprise to me. I nodded at his question in acknowledgement that I understood what he was asking of me.   
Tony stood up and clapped his hands before rubbing them together. “Great, so those are the main rules for now. If we choose to add more we will sit down just like this and discuss it. Also let me know if you want to go to The College for Omegas in Manhattan. We can arrange transportation and whatever else. Just let me know after you think about it. In the meantime lets go on a little field trip a few floors down, I will show you the floor you will be on.” Tony began walking towards me and held his hand out for me to grab. He helped me off of the couch and began leading me to the elevator, never letting go of my hand. I looked back to the others to see if they were all coming too. Steve just nodded at me and waved his hand in a “go on” motion. I nodded back to him and kept walking with Tony. We got into the elevator and said “FRIDAY take us to floor 60 please.” 

The elevator began the short three flight decent. Before I knew it the elevator doors opened and we walked into the apartment. It was about as big as two of my studios put together, and that was just what I saw through the doors. “This is the living area, to the right is the kitchen, down the hallway is a bathroom on the left, your bedroom is at the end on the right. Your bedroom has a walk-in closet and your own bathroom. I will send a group of interior decorators in tomorrow to spice it up a bit in here, they will repaint the walls and add a rug or something. Whenever you are ready I will send a crew to your place and have them grab your things and move them into here. Okay sweetheart?” I looked at him and nodded. “Tony that sound great, really this is amazing. Thank you.”   
He looked at me and smiled one of the most amazing smiles I have ever seen. My heart skipped a beat just looking at him. How did I get so lucky?  
“I am going to go and print out the rules for us all. Feel free to stay here if you want, or you can come back up with me. Or you can go home?” There was no question for me about what I wanted to do, I wanted to go back up with him. He walked to the elevator and pressed the button to go back up to the common floor. He put his hands behind his back and bounced on the balls of his feet waiting for me to make up my mind. “Tony?” I asked hesitantly. He hummed and turned to look at me. “I would like to stay here if that is okay with you? Maybe we can all get to know each other a little more?” He smiled back at me, it felt as if he was reading me like a book. I am sure it was obvious I was nervous. “Of course darling, you are always more than welcome to stay here whenever you want.” I nodded at that. The elevator doors opened up, he held out his hand to me. I took his hand and we began ascending back up to the common floor.

The doors of the elevator opened up to reveal everyone sitting on the couch. Natasha was sitting on the right side of the sofa with her legs dangling over the edge with her head in Bucky’s lap. Bucky was running his hands through her hair while reading a book. Clint and Bruce were playing a video game which looked an awful lot like Super Mario Bros. Steve was sitting watching the boys play their game with his chin resting on his hand. They all turned to look at us when we walked back in. Tony put his hand on the small of my back and urged me forward to walk towards them. “Sam here would like to get to know all of us better, lets order some food and get on with impressing her.” He said to the room. Tony guided me to the couch to sit next to Steve. He smiled at me and leaned back into the cushions. I tried to relax but I feel like I shouldn’t be comfortable with people I just met. I heard Tony ordering food on the phone while the others continued with what they were doing. I looked around at everyone. I felt at ease with them, which felt wrong. Is this was finding your mates was like? Do you have a connection immediately? Steve must have read my mind because he placed his hand on my thigh. The physical contact helped ease my thoughts from if what was happening was normal, and made me feel as if what was happening in my head was right. "Alright gang, food will be here in 30. How about we put a movie on?"

Tony flopped down next to Clint and Bruce. He grabbed the remote and changed the input to put on a movie. I leaned back into the cushions and relaxed while Tony turned on an action movie while we waited for the food to come.


	5. End of the Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Guys!  
I hope you all had a good holiday (if you celebrate them) and have a happy new year!  
Sorry I didn't get this up sooner, I went on a surprise vacation and didn't get a chance to upload this. I also intended this to be longer but I figured this would act as a filler chapter. Big things are coming to this story!  
As always, please comment any suggestions or whatnot! I love reading your comments, they keep me going and wanting to write more. 
> 
> With that being said,  
Enjoy!!!  
-B

Things didn’t go very far from there. The food Tony had ordered came twenty minutes later. Turns out he had ordered Chinese food, which I was more than okay with. We had all gotten plates of food and sat down at the dining table. Conversation flowed freely and I found myself enjoying getting to know them all better. Bruce began talking to Tony about some lab project he has going on downstairs in their lab. He was so excited and smiling widely while telling him about it, I studied his face as he spoke. I have gotten the impression that Bruce is very soft spoken and quiet, so seeing him so excited and happy was endearing to me. Clint and Natasha were talking quietly at the other side of the table. They both had their heads down together and would glance over at us then go back to talking. Steve and Bucky were mostly observing everyone, but every now and then would turn and comment to one another. Bucky had his arms crossed across his chest and was leaning back in his chair while Steve was sitting up tall with his arms resting on the table. Who knew Captain America had such poor table manners?

I snorted to myself at that thought and shook my head at my own lame joke. As if he could read my mind, Steve raised an eyebrow at me and cocked a smile. He shook his own head and leaned over to whisper something to Bucky. Bucky’s eyes drifted to look me over and he smiled too. I blushed at having their attention on me and decided to begin clearing the table for everyone. I stood and grabbed my own plate and then reached over Tony and grabbed his as well. He looked up at me from his conversation with Bruce and gave me a nod and a smile. I smiled back at him and made my way to the others.

  
“Clint, Nat? Are you guys done? I can take your plates if you would like?” They both paused their whispering to look up at me. Clint didn’t say anything so Natasha spoke up for them. “Sure Sam, thank you.” She carefully stacked the plates on top of each other and handed them to me. I set them on my small stack and began walking to the kitchen. I placed my handful of plates in the sink and turned to grab the others, but I was shocked with the site of Steve walking towards me holding the remaining plates. “Thought you’d like a hand. Don’t worry about washing the dishes, it’s Clint’s and Bruce’s chore night. They will clean everything up.” I nodded at that and followed him into the living room. He flopped down onto the couch next to Natasha and grabbed the TV remote. I sat down on the couch and looked around the room.

Although I was in here for a while before, I didn’t notice very many things. The living space looked well lived in. They called this the pack floor I have come to learn. They all have their own floors, but this is the one they use the most. There were a lot of framed pictures around the room, which for some reason I found shocking. I stood from my seat and went to the furthest wall in the room to observe the photos. The first one on the wall was a picture of everyone in their battle gear. They were standing in a line covered in dirt and grime with their arms all over each other’s shoulders, each with a grin on their face. I made myself a mental note to ask what they were doing when that picture was taken and why they were all so happy. I walked to the next one and smiled at it. It was tony with some teenage boy in what looks to be a lab. They were both standing side by side staring at holographics surrounding them in blue light. It was adorable really, the kid appeared to be imitating Tony by his stature and stoic face. I made another note to ask Tony who the kid was. I walked to the next one and smirked, once again it was the whole pack but this time they were all bundled up and ice skating. Their coats, scarves and beanies made it difficult to tell the people in the photo were the Avengers, but it clearly was. I could only imagine them all ice skating and falling all over each other. The next photo was by far the most adorable in my opinion, everyone was in the living room, but most of them were sleeping. Steve was curled on the lounge chair in the corner, Natasha was sprawled over the love seat, Tony was on the floor with his arm under his head, Bucky was leaning against Clint’s side who was leaned up on Bruce who had his head leaned back with his mouth open. I laughed at the picture, it was really adorable and surprisingly domestic. I jumped when I felt a pair of hands on my shoulder, but relaxed once I saw it was only Clint and not someone trying to kill me.

“We had just gotten back from an eight day mission over in Turkey. We thought we found a…bad guy’s base over there. Spent days outside in the snow and mud. When we got back on the quinjet we showered, ate, and did debriefing. Once we got back to the floor though, well I think you can see how that turned out.” He told me while laughing. I smiled at his comment, but it made me curious who took the photo if they were all sleeping. “Who took the picture? I mean you are all sleeping aren’t you?” “FRIDAY did, we have cameras in most rooms that aren’t bathrooms or bedrooms. I guess she thought it warranted a photo, which I guess she was right. Tony is the one who hangs all this crap up, something about his tower looking the way he wants it.” I laughed at that comment, it sounded like something Tony would day. “Damn right Legolas, don’t you forget it.” Tony came up behind Clint with another photo frame. He walked past Clint and pinched his butt on his way. Clint yelped and twisted his body to get away from his hands. Tony laughed at that and kept walking, winking at me as he passed.

Tony went to the front of the room where the TV and fireplace was. He went up to the fire place and placed the photo frame on the mantle. “Alright ya goons, I present to you the printed and framed pack rules. Front and center for all to see. Close to a corner if you need a reminder too.” I flushed at that comment, is that seriously something that might happen? No way am I ever going to let that happen to me. I am not 5 anymore, I will not end up with my nose in the corner. Although less than 3 hours ago we were discussing punishments which included spankings, which are also for children I guess. I looked around to see if anyone else had signs indicating they felt the same way, but nobody looked embarrassed or like they had any disagreements. Tony looked over at me and did the ‘okay’ sign with his hand and a raised brow. I nodded back to him indicating I had no problems, which I didn't.

“Thank you for getting that done Tony. How about before Sam goes home for the night we sit down and watch a quick movie? Does that sound good for everyone?” Buck asked the group as he held the remote in his hand to put on Netflix. “That sounds good to me, I don’t mind staying for a movie.” I said. Buck nodded and began scrolling through the movies. I decided to sit beside Natasha. She smiled at me as I sat down next to her. She patted my thigh before turning back to the movie Bucky had turned on.

The movie wasn’t my cup of tea. Of course, it was some action packed, gunslinging, shooting guns with blood and gore movie involving the cartel or something like that. I wasn’t too engrossed in it unlike the others, but it wasn’t terrible. I had to close my eyes at one point when there was too much blood and violence, and Natasha helped by placing her hand on my back. At one point I ended up with my head on her shoulder as she watched the movie. She absentmindedly ran her fingers through my hair and before I knew it my eyelids were getting heavy and I slipped into a quick nap.

“How on earth is she sleeping?” “Nat why didn’t you tell us we would have turned the sound down.” “She looks so cute when she is sleeping.” “Should we wake her up?” “Yes, Clint we should wake her up.” “Nat you wake her up, you’re the one she is sleeping on.”

I felt someone stroking my hair out of my face and a slight shaking on my shoulder. “Come on Sam wake up darling. I’m pretty sure you don’t want to be stuck on this couch all day.” Nat murmured into my ear. I opened my eyes and blushed at my positioning. At some point, I had gone from sleeping on her shoulder to my head in her lap. I sat up as quickly as I could. “Oh shit, I’m so sorry Natasha. I didn’t mean to fall asleep on you.” She just chuckled at that and shook her head. “Its ok Sam, really I don’t mind having a pretty girl like you sleeping on my lap.” She winked at me and for what felt like the millionth time, I felt the heat rising in my face. “Well thank you for that, I think I am going to head out now though. Thank you all for having me.” I waved and began walking to the elevator to make my way out.

“Sam!” I heard someone yell. I turned around and saw Tony walking to me. “Darling we just went over your omega rules. Rule number four was no leaving without someone after three pm. What time is it now?” He stood in front of me with a small smile on his face. “Oh yea, I guess I didn’t realize those went into effect already.” I shrugged and twisted my hands together. “You didn’t answer me, Sam, what time is it? I always expect a verbal answer from you when I ask you a question.” I nodded again but then at his raised eyebrow, I realized my mistake. “Okay, Tony. I’m sorry, I don’t mean to not listen.” “That’s alright doll, as time goes on you will learn. We will give you a grace period, and if after that you still are having issues we will help correct you. You’re learning.” Bucky said as he came up behind Tony and wrapped his arm around his waist. I smiled at Bucky’s comment, I didn’t feel degraded at being told he will help correct my mistakes. I’m not sure if it is an omega thing or what but I know they want what is best for me. “Well with that being said, let's get you home Sam. I will drive you home. Follow me to the garage.” Tony walked to the elevator and pressed the button to go down. He held the door open with his arm and waited for me. “Bye everyone, thank you all for having me. I know we will see each other soon, but in the meantime, it was great getting to know you all a little better. See ya around.” I waved at everyone and they all called their goodbyes and goodnights back to me.

I got into the elevator with Tony and we made our descent down to the garage. He smiled and sent a wink over my way just as the doors opened up. “Pick any car you want my dear, there isn’t a bad choice in this entire place.” My jaw dropped as I saw a huge collection of cars. Sports cars, SUVs, a couple trucks, and more classic cars. I whistled and took a step forward. Of course Tony has an amazing car collection, he is a billionaire after all. I eyeballed the Ford GT, the Shelby Cobra, the Aston Martin Vulcan, but my eyes settled on the Lamborghini Sian. “You said any car?” I asked turning to him with a smile on my face. He looked in the area where I was looking noticing I was studying the sports cars. “Yes dear, any of them.” “I want to ride in this one.” I said walking over to the car. “That one?” Tony said hesitating before walking to a lockbox on the wall. “If it is okay with you?” I asked walking back into the aisle way. “I did say anything. This one was just added. Only one of its kind. I had it custom painted gold and red for obvious reasons. I also added FRIDAY into the system, but she is in all my cars. That’s one sexy car if I must say so myself.” He said as he scanned his hand next to the lockbox and grabbed a set of keys. He nodded at me and clicked a button on the remote. The doors to the car flipped up and it roared to life. My heart fluttered at the loud sound. Tony put on his clear blue glasses and got into the car. He sat in the seat and revved the engine two times before looking at me. “Come on Sam, let me take you on a ride.”


	6. Moving Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up! School has began for me and balancing that and everything else has been crazy!  
I hope yall enjoy this! Let me know as always what you think!  
-B

A week had passed since Tony took me home on the night I found all my soulmates. I knew from that day on things were going to change, but I was not fully ready with how much they were actually going to. Every morning I would get texts in our soulmate group chat with sweet morning texts wishing me a good day and asking what my plans were. They would sometimes let me know what their day was going to consist of, sometimes not. Then later on I would get texts inviting me over for dinner or to stay the night. Three days this week I went over for dinner, but never stayed the night. When I was there Tony would take me down to my floor and show me how the remodeling was going. So far they had switched out all the tile in the living room to a plush cream colored carpet, and they replaced the bedroom and closet carpet with the same stuff. I chose to keep tile in the bathroom and kitchen. They painted the living room walls a soothing beige color that extended into the kitchen. Tony sent me a text a few days later with cabinet samples, but of course I had no idea what the difference was and I asked him to choose what he thought was best. Yesterday I got a picture of dark brown cabinets hanging in the kitchen and new granite counter tops with different color browns in it. Everything looked great of course, but it was overwhelming with how much effort was being put into my “new home”. When Tony called me yesterday after my shift ended at the coffee shop I expressed my feeling to him, with which he only replied “Sam I am a billionaire. If I don’t spend money on my mates what else am I going to spend it on?” I didn’t come up with a reasonable answer so I changed the subject. Things were going smooth so far. I was beginning to gain trust with my mates, they were all so kind and supportive of me. They made me feel as if meeting them was the greatest thing that has happened in my life so far, which maybe it was?

That brings me to where we are today. Today has been deemed “moving day” by all of us, which is why we are all at my apartment packing all of my stuff into boxes. Tony let me know this morning the apartment was ready and asked if I was ready to move in. I still am not sure but I guess anything is better than this shit hole I am living in now.

“Okay Sammie, the moving crew will be here around three o'clock. Do you think we can have everything packed up by then?” Tony asked as he walked over to where Natasha and I were packing all my clothes into boxes. Clint and Bruce were in the kitchen packing the small amount of dishes I own into boxes along with my utensils and whatever else is in there. Bucky and Steve were in the living area doing the same with whatever they can find. This morning before everyone came over I packed my toiletries into bags and boxes and set them on the counter so I wouldn’t forget them. Nat decided it would be easiest if she helped me with my clothes since she is also a girl and according to her, “if the guys find anything remotely sexy they will make you put in on and give us all a show.” When she said that to me I blushed a deep red and mumbled back to her, “well then don’t let them come anywhere near my panty drawer.” She just laughed at that and sent a smirk my way. “Does that mean I get a private show?” She asked and sent a wink my way when I whipped my head around to see if she was joking or not. I shook my head at that and proceeded to dump all the contents of my underwear drawer into a box in big armfuls. She laughed and shook her head at my actions.

“Yea I think we can be done by then. Its not like I have a ton of stuff or anything. We are almost done in here, all we have left is a couple more drawers and then we need to strip the bed. After that the bedroom will done. Clint and Bruce should be done soon since my kitchen isn’t exactly bursting with stuff. I think Steve and Bucky got the worst of it.” I said as I was placing some jeans into the box with a bunch of other clothes in it already. Tony just hummed in acknowledgement as he typed something onto his phone before he clicked it off and put it in his back pocket. His eyes scanned the room at our work so far. I had about four boxes of clothes that needed to be taped up before taken to the front of the apartment to be grabbed by the movers. He grabbed the packing tape and moved to tape up the box full of shoes, he leaned down to close the top but he raised his eyebrows at what was on the top. “Oh my what do we have here?” he asked as he reached into the box. Both Natasha and I turned to look at what he found and I felt my face heat up at what he grabbed. I have a pair of black platform heels from Halloween a couple years back that had a strap going around the heel. “Oh those are just some shoes.” I replied turning back to my packing, Natasha snickered at my reaction. When she was packing my shoes she held the same pair up to me with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on her lips. I just shrugged my shoulders at her and she let it go with no questions. Tony however looked delighted at finding something a little risqué in my wardrobe. “Oh these are not just some shoes dear Samantha, these have a story behind them. While you tell me the story, why don’t you put them on and show me how one might walk in the death traps?” I shook my head at that comment and continued my task of putting clothes into the box. “Tony I am not putting those on for you, and there is no story. I wore them literally one time and I thought my feet were going to fall off. I will never wear them again, I don’t even know why I still have them.” I said back to him. He just cocked an eyebrow up at my comment, and I saw him set the shoes to the side before taping the box up.

We continued our tasks in silence and before we knew it the movers were knocking on the door. As they walked in, I stood there looking at all my stuff in boxes being ready to get shipped to the tower. I felt a little sad knowing I would never be coming back to this place. It was my first apartment out of high school. I worked my ass off as a barista to afford rent, and I was able to do this all on my own. “Sam?” I heard a soft voice call out to me. I turned and saw Steve and Clint both staring at me with concern in their eyes. “Sam are you ok darling?” Steve asked as he walked close to me. He rested a hand on my shoulder and peered into my eyes. I wasn't sure was he was looking for until he raised his hand and felt my forehead and cheeks. “Sam you are awfully pale. Are you feeling ok? Do you feel sick?” He asked again. I nodded and shrugged his hand off of my shoulder. “Yeah I am fine. Just a bit weird, yano?” I asked and walked to the center of the living room where all the boxes had be put. Tony and Bucky were telling the movers what to do with the boxes and directing them what stuff to take first. “We can go for a little walk if you want? That might make things a little better for you?” He asked me as he also watched the movers taking all of my stuff out the door. I didn’t say anything at his suggestion, only nodded. “Sam? Verbal answer darling.” He said back to me in the same gentle tone. I looked at him and saw no anger in his eyes. Only concern, and my heart fluttered knowing he was concerned for me. “I would really like that Steve.” I said maintaining our eye contact. He smiled his dazzling smiling at that. “Well then doll, could I please have the honor of being your escort?” he said in a mock posh voice while holding his arm out to me. I giggled at that but took his arm nonetheless.

Steve informed the others where we were going and we began our little walk. “Sam, would it maybe be alright if I held your hand?” He asked looking over at me as we were walking down a street leading to who knows where. When I looked to see if he was joking, I saw he was nervously chewing he lip waiting for my answer. I almost laughed knowing the great Captain America was nervous over something as small as holding my hand. I smiled at him and held my own hand out to him, giving him a silent permission to do so. He beamed and grabbed my hand, lacing our fingers together and we continued walking. “So Steve, tell me about yourself. The real Steve, not captain America I mean.” I asked after a couple minutes of us walking in silence. “What do you want to know?” He asked curiously. I shrugged at that, “anything really. What was it like in the 40’s? What did you guys do back then?” I asked. “Well, to be honest I didn’t do too much. See before I began, well what I am now, I was different. If you ask Buck he will tell you I was a scrawny little thing, but I think I was just a bit on the small side.” He sent a wink over my way at that last comment. I laughed at that, I had seen the section in the Smithsonian where they had pictures of Steve before the serum. “I was also always sick. Count run without having an asthma attack. But I made do. My ma died after I turned 18. She was quite sick before she went. After she died I went and got a little place with Buck. He ended up working in a metal factory, but that didn’t stick very long. After that he worked in the shipping yard out at the docks. He did real swell out there. He was always tough yano? Super strong and smart as a whip.” I smiled at that. Steve spoke about Bucky with so much affection, it was clear that he was in love with him then and even now. “Did you guys know you were soulmates?” I asked as we turned down another street. “Not when we first met. Then of course I saw my mark on his arm, and one day he saw his mark on my hip. After that it has been history I guess. I don’t know if we were dating really, but we would go to dinner and stuff. I remember this one time after we found out we were mates, Buck wasn’t sure if he was ready to settle down or not, so we both went on a little day trip to get away. Buck had the hots for this gal, Delores was her name, and when we were at the fair he spent an entire three dollars tryin to win her a stuffed bear! Of course I didn’t want any part of it so I went and ate as many hot dogs as I could stomach, which meant spending the money I had brought with me. In the end Dolores ended up with another fella while Buck and I had to find a way home without any money.” He laughed at the memory of that day. I laughed along with him, it was something I could totally imagine them doing. “So what happened then? How did you make it home?” He chuckled at my question and shook his head remembering how they got there. “We waited around and noticed the freezer truck was leaving, and Buck suggested we hitch a ride from them. I thought he meant we asked the driver for a ride, but that wasn’t what he meant. We ended up running and catching the handles on the back and got home that way.” I laughed at that. “Oh my gosh Steve you did that?! I couldn’t imagine you ever doing something so reckless!” It was his turn to laugh at my comment. “You have no idea darling, I invented reckless.” He said back to me with a wink.

\----

  
We continued our walk which eventually lead us back to the tower. We shared stories back and forth, but I mainly asked Steve about his life back in the forties. When we got into the lobby, the receptionist greeted the both of us with pleasantries. I waved hello to her while Steve nodded his acknowledgment to her. He guided me to a elevator to the side that I have never been in. He pressed his hand against a scanner and the doors opened. “Good afternoon Captain and Miss Samantha. Where would you like me to take you to?” FRIDAY asked as soon as the doors were closed. “Common room please FRIDAY.” Steve said back to her. The elevator began going up, and Steve crossed his arms and leaned against the wall while looking at me. “What?” I asked and touched my hair to make sure it hadn’t gotten messed up during our walk. “Nothing, I was just thinking how you might be the prettiest gal I have ever seen.” I blushed like crazy at that comment and shook my head. “I am sure you’ve seen lots of pretty gals in your time.” I said while looking away. “Well yes, but none that compare to you.” The elevator dinged before I could open my mouth to argue that. He winked at me and walked into the common living area. I followed him and smiled at the sight I saw. Clint and Bruce were playing Super Mario Bros while Natasha was reading in the love seat. Tony and Bucky were missing but I was assuming they were with the movers down below.

“Did you two have a nice walk?” Bruce asked while pausing the game. Clint whined when the game paused but perked up once he saw Steve and I had walked in. “Yea, where did you guys even go? We have been back for almost 45 minutes” Clint asked while standing up from the couch. He walked up to me and gave me a bright smile and reached his hand up to touch my cheek. “You are quite rosy my dear. Are you sure walking is all that you and Steve did?” he asked as he moved away from me. Steve smacked his ass at that. Clint only laughed as they were both just playing around and joking. Although we hadn’t done anything I felt my ears burn at that comment. Bruce and Natasha both began laughing once they heard what Clint had said and saw my reaction. “Don’t worry Sam, you will get used to the crude jokes soon!” Bruce called from the couch. I just giggled and walked over to him and leaned against his shoulder. He put an arm around me and I couldn’t help but notice how nice he smelled. I leaned into his chest and took a whiff of him. “You smell good, what is that?” I asked him as I was pulling back from his chest. He chuckled and shrugged. “Honestly no idea, Tony got it for me and has continued buying it for me for the last couple years. He does the same thing you just did quite often.”

We lounged around waiting for Tony and Bucky to come back up. As we waited Clint decided to watch some movie about zombies, which actually turned out to be pretty good. Everyone was engrossed in the movie had didn’t hear the elevator doors open up, everyone except me. I looked up and saw Tony and Bruce walking in. They both smiled at me, then Tony whispered something in Bucky’s ear which made him shake his head. Tony shrugged and lifted his finger to his mouth signaling for me to keep quiet. I nodded but watched him as he walked up quietly to the couch. He went behind Bruce and waited for a moment on the screen to show something scary before he grabbed Bruce around the shoulder with a loud “AHA!”

Bruce jumped almost literally out of his skin and let out what I am sure he would never admit to being a loud shriek. We all laughed at Bruce’s reaction, who turned around to smack Tony on the arm. Tony just wagged his eyebrows and placed a quick kiss on his lips before walking away from Bruce. Bruce shook his head and went back to watching the movie. I smiled at the domestic exchange, it was nice to see the people I will grow to love can have fun and joke around. Plus, who would have thought the same guy who turns into the Mighty Hulk would have such a girly scream?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?  
Do you like this kind of relaxed type of chapter? I want Sam and the rest of her mates to have one on one bonding and pack bonding.  
Sorry for all of these short chapters, I promise that once I get the relationship solid they will get much longer!  
If you like this pleeeeease comment and leave Kudos! It makes me so happy to see that people actually like this!  
Thanks for reading! I will try to upload before the end of this week!  
Chhers!  
-B


	7. The drop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finally hits a wall, she needs to drop. Her pack takes care of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!! Wow, I am so sorry this took so long to get up!! Things in my life have been INSANE, and then ontop of it all I am now in self quarantine as my university and place of work have been shut down for the time being. Lucky for you all, that means I have a lot of free time on my hands now. Yay!!  
This chapter was fun to write (almost 9500 words!), I have been very inspired by many different works. That being said, please enjoy!

Things had been crazy since I moved in, and that is if I put it gently. I have never been through such a huge change, even when I moved out of my mom’s house she stayed with me for the first 3 days to get me accustomed to the new place. Now I am thrown into this new relationship, I am living in the Avenger’s tower, I am still working at a coffee stand for a living, and despite being surrounded by many people, I have never felt so alone before. I moved into the tower close to a week ago, and this last week has consisted of nothing but adjustment. Every morning I go up to the common floor and have breakfast with my mates, then if I am scheduled for a shift I will go down to the lobby and work. By lunch time we all try to meet back up and eat together again, Steve insists that having meals together is just one small step to strengthening our bond as mates. From there things go on just as they were before. I finish my shift at the coffee stand, then I go back to the common floor for dinner. Again, we always eat together. It’s the same thing over and over again. I know they are doing this to try and instill a routine in me, something Omegas thrive off of but the adjustment period is always the hardest. Tony and Steve gave me some “newly mated Omega” books to read, which surprisingly I have. All the books say the first month will be the hardest. This is when the Omega begins testing their boundaries, getting comfortable with their mates, developing scents that mates can smell, and most often, the Omega drops. This is the scariest thing for me. A drop is something that only an Alpha can deal with, and it usually lasts between 30-50 minutes after the Omega has the proper release of built up hormones. The way to do that? Mother fucking corporal “punishment”. The books give a list of techniques, but I highly doubt my mates will belt or flog me, which leaves the classic spanking. Yay. The book emphasized that a drop is not punishment, and it is very common in newly mated Omegas and is totally normal. I call bullshit, I mean I have been with my mates for a good amount of time and I have yet to drop. 

\------

I was just sitting on my couch in my apartment’s living room watching TV when I heard the elevator door ding as it opened. I looked up and smiled when I saw Natasha walking in. “Hey Nat, what’s up?” I asked sitting up from my lounged position over the arm of the couch. She smiled as she walked to where I was sitting. “Hello prekrasnyy. What are you watching?” she asked as she sat down next to me. She put her arm on the back of the couch and I immediately stuck myself to her side. I rest my head on her chest and she began running her fingers through my hair. All day I have been craving attention but was too chicken to go upstairs and ask for it. Usually when I get like this it means I either am dropping or going into heat. I wasn’t due for my heat for another couple months or so, and I don’t know why I would be dropping. I haven’t done anything naughty, as Tony has taken a liking to calling any of my minor misdeeds, and I don’t feel guilty. The only thing I could think of was being slightly overwhelmed from the stress of moving, my job, trying to figure out where I should be in my relationship, my omega status, my future, okay maybe I was a little more stressed than I thought. “Sam? Is everything alright?” Natasha asked as she continued to stroke my hair as I snuggled up into her chest. “Mmhm” I hummed as I took a deep breath, savoring her sweet smell of clean laundry and vanilla. “Are you sure detka?” She asked me again. I so badly wanted to tell her I was feeling overwhelmed, but I didn’t. I am not some weak omega, I can handle change. I nodded and continued taking in deep breaths of her scent. I felt her chest vibrate as she made an unconvinced sound, but she did not say anything back to me. She continued gently stroking my hair as the TV played softly in the background, and before I knew it I was falling asleep in her arms. 

\-------

I stayed asleep on Natasha’s chest for almost an hour and a half before Bucky came down to my floor. He had noticed our absence when they were all heading to the gym for training, so he asked FRIDAY where we were. She informed him of our location, and he came down to gather Natasha so she could train. He was greeted with the site of me laying on top of Natasha as she was watching a show on a special Russian TV channel Tony was able to get for her. He smiled at the sight. “Wow look at you two beauties. I’m glad to see she is relaxing around us now.” Buck said as he leaned against the wall. Natasha smoothed the hair from my face back as she nodded at Bucky’s statement. “Yea, but she seemed off when I came down here. She was just watching the TV and then as soon as I sat down, she basically glued herself to my side.” Bucky looked thoughtful at that information. “Did she say if anything was wrong?” he asked Natasha. She shook her head. “Alright, well we are all going to train. How about the two of you come join us? She can sit with one of us while we alternate, I have a sneaky feeling she probably doesn’t want to be alone right now.” Bucky said as he walked over to the pair of us. He began rubbing my back as Natasha continued running her hand through my hair. 

“Sammie? Doll it is time to wake up or you wont sleep tonight.” Bucky spoke softly as he tried to wake me. I grumbled at him and burrowed deeper into Natasha’s chest. Her heart was beating steadily, and she smelt amazing and comforting. Bucky laughed at my response and began slightly shaking me. I let our a load groan at his persistence “Go awayyyyyyyy” I whined. I felt Natasha’s chest vibrate with laughter and groaned again. I felt her lightly tap my thigh, “enough with this whining sweetheart. He is right, you wont sleep tonight if you keep sleeping. Plus, its training time and that means we all have to go to the gym. That also means you are coming.” She lightly reprimanded me. I let a heavy sigh out and heaved myself off of her lap. I walk over to Bucky and leaned myself up against his front and wrapped my arms around his waist. He gently patted my butt and whispered into my ear, “I know you are tired doll, but how about we keep that sassy attitude of yours in check?” I blushed but nodded at his words. I inhaled his scent and felt a wave of calm wash over me. He smelt like fresh rain but slightly musky in a good way. He gently pushed me off of him and held me at arm’s length and began examining my face. “Sam are you feeling alright? Are you dropping?” He asked me. I shook my head no, but honestly, I wasn’t quite sure anymore. I felt slightly grumpy, tired, needy, and still overwhelmed. He raised an eyebrow and gave me a look that clearly said he didn’t believe me. He grabbed my hand and we began walking to the elevator to go down to the gym. We stepped into the elevator and Bucky told FRIDAY to take us to the gym. We began our descent and that is when Natasha began speaking. “Detka, we are going to be training in the gym. One of us is going to be sitting with you though while the rest of us are training. We won’t be leaving you alone or unsupervised because sometimes training means bringing out our gear. Whatever happens is for training only, we aren’t trying to actually hurt each other. There is a smoothie bar in the corner that has stuff for smoothies and snacks. Help yourself to anything, just don’t touch equipment without permission please. Of course, you may use the bathroom whenever you need to. We will set you up in the viewing area Tony has. There are some nice comfy chairs and stuff. Does that sound okay?” She asked as the elevator stopped and opened up to the gym. I nodded and walked out to the gym floor. 

I am not sure what I expected from the Avenger’s training floor, but I don’t think it was this. The floor was made from the same rubber material most gyms are, but two of the walls were mirrors, one was a plain light gray wall with a an obnoxiously large Avengers symbol mounted on it in the center, and one large window overlooking the city. There was regular gym equipment lined up on the furthest wall perpendicular with the entrance. There was a clear glass wall that separated the open floor plan from what appeared to be a running track in a separate room. Free weights and weight machines were next to the treadmills and ellipticals, and scattered around the rest of the open floor was various Avenger training equipment posts. There was what I assumed was a sparring area, there were thick mats on the floor that also had a classic boxing ring bell on a stand next to it. I had a good guess whose idea (Tony’s) it was to put it there. There were metal prototypes of the Avenger’s battle weapons. There were about five different shields that Steve practiced with, hundreds of rubber knives for Natasha and Bucky, and a bow with arrows that had rubber or blunt heads for Clint. “Where is Tony and Bruce’s stuff?” I asked turning and looking at Natasha who was on my left. “They don’t really come in here to train against the rest of us. Bruce doesn’t feel comfortable training the other guy, but he will come in here for light cardio sometimes. He usually is moral support. Tony uses the suit which he has FRIDAY in. She helps him cheat by analyzing fight patterns and stuff, so he never needs to train. He usually sits with Bruce but he will also practice his hand to hand with one of us.” She explained while leading me to the watch area. It was a small lifted watching porch, there were three steps leading up to the landing. It had five comfy chairs lined up with a clear glass panel where the viewers could watch what was going on. “Sit here, one of us will be with you at all times. Remember you can use the restroom whenever you need. The smoothie bar is in the corner across from the treadmills, the bathroom is on the opposite wall. If you want to look at something just ask, but no touching without permission. Tony has some of this stuff set up for Bucky and Steve, the last thing we need is for our precious girl to get hurt on accident.” She said as she helped set up the chair to recline. I blushed at her comment, they thought I was precious? The thought made my skin prickle and feel hot all over. She kissed the top of my head, which deepened my blush from red to a deep crimson, before she walked over to the others. They were all in a circle and talking in a tone that I couldn’t understand. Now that I was alone I was beginning to feel cranky and irritated. They were not doing anything! They were all just ignoring me and talking! What is the point of dragging me in here if they are just going to ignore me? 

“Hey guys, I brought Sam up with us. I think she is on the verge of a drop. I found her and Nat on the couch, it looked like she was scenting Nat without even realizing it. She was a little whiny and I expect her to begin acting out any moment now. She is going to begin testing our limits, I need everyone to stick to the rules we have set and remain firm on them. If she is feeling a drop coming on she should be telling us, if she doesn’t she is breaking one of her Omega Rules. Got it?” Bucky asked the rest of the Avengers huddled around him. Everyone nodded their agreement before Steve interjected. “Great well, we will do just that. Since we aren’t mated with her none of us can tell her scent fully yet, but that doesn’t mean we have to be flying totally blind. We have two spies with us, we will keep an eye on her for the rest of the day and hopefully if she does drop on her own we can drop her and then bring her out of it. I expect the rest of you to abide by our pack rules, not that you all usually don’t.” He said with his arms crossed while staring down his mates. He saw everyone nod at their head Alpha before he felt comfortable moving on from their conversation and actually begin training. 

“Alright everyone! Thirty minutes of warm up then we will meet back up from there. Bruce, please go and sit with Samantha in the viewing area. Remember what we spoke about.” Steve instructed his team. Bruce began walking over to the viewing area while the rest of them began their warm ups of choice. Steve and Bucky hopped onto the special treadmills Tony made them, they were able to accommodate their high speeds that they liked to run at. Tony went to the elliptical with a mumble that sounded like “getting too old for this shit” and “my knees aren’t what they once were Capsicle” as he got onto the machine and began a leisurely pace. Natasha and Clint began jogging side by side in the other room around the track.

I watched as everyone separated off from each other and let out a huff of air before slumping down into my chair. I wasn’t quite sure why I was having such sudden mood swings but it was exhausting me. One second I was happy, then sleepy, now irritable. I saw Bruce walking up the stairs to sit next to me. I gave him a small smile as he sat down and looked over my way. “Hi Sam, how you feeling?” he asked while staring at me with his intense gaze. I shifted under his gaze and looked away. Should I tell him about what I was feeling? He was a doctor, right? I shook my head a little at that. He may be a doctor but he didn’t need to know how pathetic I was when it came to managing my emotions and how one change like moving has thrown me for a huge loop. I must have been silent for a little too long because I felt his warm hand on my arm. I looked up at him and saw his concern written all over his face. I just shrugged in response before leaning back into my chair. “Sam that is not an answer, you don’t have to elaborate if you don’t want. But you should always give a verbal answer when someone asks you a question.” He said as his hand remained on my shoulder. I looked to my side at him at that comment and saw nothing but concern written all over his face. I looked down and began picking at my fingernails as I contemplated my answer. He could tell I was thinking about what I was going to say next, and unbeknownst to me it was extremely obvious something was wrong if it took this long to answer how I was doing. I finally sucked in a breath and looked him in the eye, “I’m fine” I said forcing a smile onto my face. His shoulders dropped a little at my answer but nodded nonetheless. 

We sat in silence for a couple more minutes as I watched the others warm up for their training exercises, and Bruce pulled out some papers and put on his reading glasses to read over them. I stole a couple glances out of the corner of my eye, appreciating how he looked with his curly hair and his hand resting on his cheek as his eyes danced across the page. At one point he caught me looking over at him and flashed a small smile my way. Of course my face heated up and I refocused on my other mates. Bucky and Steve we full out sprinting in what appeared to be a race, that is if the constant looking back and forth at each other meant anything. Clint and Natasha had finished their jogging laps and now they were walking around the running track. Tony, well Tony was a sight to see. He has since stopped his jog on the treadmill and is now laying down on the floor next to it with his arm draped over his eyes. I chuckled when I saw Tony and nudged Bruce’s leg with my foot, which of course I had at some point put my legs into his lap and he has had his hand resting on my shin ever since. He looked at me when I nudged him, and I nodded over towards where Tony was laying on the floor. He turned to look where I nodded and let out a laugh and shook his head. 

A loud buzzer went off, which of course I was not expecting so naturally I jumped and nearly peed myself, and everyone began their way to the training floor. Bucky and Steve were both dripping in sweat and slightly out of breath, but that didn’t stop Steve from explaining their training scenario. Tony slowly began walking backwards as Steve was talking and walked over to Bruce and I. He walked up the steps and went up behind Bruce and snaked his arms around his neck and gave him a sweet kiss on his neck. “Tony stop it. I am reviewing these papers.” Bruce said as he tried to move away from Tony’s lips. Tony smiled and grabbed his head and turned it up towards him and placed a kiss on his lips. I smiled at their antics, but then got a huge flame of jealousy. None of my mates have tried anything intimate with me like that. Sure, we have only known each other for a short amount of time, but a couple weeks is more than enough time to know someone before kissing them. Right? I brought my legs to my chest and hugged them to me as I simmered in my own emotions. As if things didn’t already suck and I wasn’t already in a fucked up mood, now I was dealing with this. I huffed out a frustrated breath and put my forehead to me knees. “And why do we have such a grumpy looking Omega today?” Tony said teasingly as he put his hand on my back. I shrugged off his hand and didn’t answer him. I knew he was only teasing me but his words sparked something in me I have not felt before. I felt a fire in my stomach that would not go away, my skin felt tingly, and my head began feeling fuzzy. I knew realistically a drop was on its way, and from everything I have read about dropping I should have dealt with this two days ago when my emotions truly began getting too strong for me to handle. Of course I didn’t, and now I am dealing with the mood swings that come before a drop. 

Tony raised an eyebrow when I shrugged off his shoulder. I continued looking straight forward, avoiding looking at his face. Tony looked at Bruce and cocked his head to the side. Bruce pointed down with his finger, and Tony nodded his head. He walked over to the front of me and squatted down and gently lifted me head with his callused fingers. I avoided looking in his eyes knowing he would find me out as soon as he saw my eyes. I am a terrible liar when I am making eye contact with literally anyone. “Sam. Look at me, dear.” Tony said in a soft tone. I looked the other way and tried to pull my head away from him. His fingers gripped my chin firmer at that. “Samantha. Look at me now or you will not like the consequences” he said in a firmer tone. My eyes snapped to him at that tone and it felt as if someone poured ice water all over my body. Did he just Alpha tone me? Tony looked directly into my eyes once I finally looked at him. He stared at me for a couple seconds before leaning forward. I froze thinking he was going to kiss me…or something. What I was not expecting was him to put his face in the crook of my neck and take a whiff of my scent. He pulled back and looked at me with softer eyes. “I will be right back Sam. I want you to stay here with Bruce okay? I will be right back and then we can have a little chat upstairs.” He said as he smacked his hands on his thighs and stood up. I looked over at Bruce, butterflies began swimming in my stomach. “Bruce?” I asked him in a small voice. He looked up at me, but didn’t say anything as he waited for me to continue. “Am I in trouble?” I asked him in a shaky voice. He shook his head no and grabbed my hand in his. “No Sam you’re not in trouble. Tony is going to help you feel better. You aren’t feeling very well are you?” He asked me as he lifted a hand to caress my face. My head felt even fuzzier than before and all I could think about was his hand on my skin. I shook my head and tears began welling up in my eyes. I wasn’t sure why I felt like crying, but all the feelings over this past week I have been feeling began coming to the surface. I have been pushing them down for days now and I felt like a grenade about to explode. 

While Bruce sat with me trying to keep me calm, Tony walked over to the others. They all stopped their sparring to look at him. “Hey, she’s dropping quick. I’m going to take her up to our floor. Cap cool with me taking care of her? I mean, you are head alpha and all.” Tony asked stealing a glance over his shoulder to where Bruce and I were sitting. Steve looked at me then back at Tony. “How long do you think until she drops?” Steve asked as his eyes drifted between where Bruce and I were sitting and Tony. “Maybe 30 minutes? Probably less once I begin helping her.” Tony replied to Steve’s question. Steve heaved a sigh and rubbed his hand over his face. “Yea, we will go through our rounds and head up when you get her dropped. Have FRIDAY let us know when you two are ready.” Tony nodded and pecked his cheek before walking to Bruce and I. 

While Tony had gone to talk with the others, Bruce had began rubbing my arm in a comforting motion. It was as if the moment one of my mates had began giving me attention, my whole body felt on fire. I watched Tony nodding his head as Steve look over at us a couple times, before Tony gave him a kiss on the check before coming over to us. Bruce stopped rubbing my arm, and I watched Tony walk up the steps to me. It felt as if I were watching him through one of those telescopes you had as a kid, the kind that make people look super far away but you know they aren’t. My head felt like it was stuffed with cotton and none of my thoughts were clear. Before I knew it Tony’s face was back and looking at me with concern filled eyes. He lifted a hand to cup my check, which I leaned into and basked in the warmth that it gave me. He smiled knowingly and brought his hand to smooth the hair out of my face. “Oh you are going fast aren’t you baby girl?” He asked as he continued to stare into my eyes. My body felt as if I was dipped into a pit of lava at the pet name. I wasn’t quite sure what he meant by going fast, but I felt to need to do whatever he told me. Which I guess meant agreeing with him, to which I nodded my head in agreement. He chucked and stood up, “alright then. Lets go and get you taken care of before you double my work by Omega dropping.” Again, my thoughts felt all jumbled in my head and I wasn’t sure what he was actually saying. So I just smiled and nodded at him. Tony laughed lightly and put his hands under my arms and lifted me to my feet. I swayed for a second before catching my balance, which was actually Tony grabbing onto me and holding me up straight. He began leading me to the elevator, looking back at the others for some encouragement. Steve nodded his head and Bucky gave him the “okay?” hand sign with a quirked eyebrow. Tony nodded back and continued walking me to the elevator. He pressed the button to go up and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me to his chest. I immediately stuck my face in his neck and took in his scent. Clean, but slightly musty. Maybe grease? Oil? He smelled like the garage but in the best way. I closed my eyes and felt my knees getting weak at his scent. He pulled me away and guided me into the now open elevator doors. “Sam, do you remember the books we gave you?” Tony asked as we began our ascent to the pack floor. I nodded my head at his question, thinking back to my books. What did they say again? Omega, Beta, Alpha, blah, blah, blah….

“Sam? Are you listening?” Tony asked me with a slightly stricter tone. His sharp tone brought me back into focus. “No, sorry Tony. What did you say?” I asked as I wrung my hands together. As soon as he slightly reprimanded me I felt my head clear a bit. He sighed at my question but repeated it for me anyways. “I asked if you remembered what was required to get an Omega to drop in a healthy and safe manner?” He asked as the doors opened to the pack floor. I tried remembering what the book said about drops, I know I read something this morning and was angry with what I read. I just cant remember what it said with my head feeling so fuzzy, and on top of that my body felt as if it weighed a million pounds. “That’s okay. I am sure you read it, but I will remind you. Corporal “punishment” is the most efficient way of getting an Omega to drop, enter Omegaspace, and be brought back up by an Alpha. Another way is a scene, meaning a subbing scene for you and a domming scene for me. If an Alpha doesn't help you, you can Omega drop, which means you enter Omegaspace unassisted, which can be dangerous as an Omega can't pull themselves out of it. Does that make sense to you?” He asked me as he began walking with me to the couch in the living room. I nodded in understanding at his question, now that he mentioned it, that did sound very familiar. He sat down and patted the seat next to him, indicating for me to sit down. I sat down with him and immediately stuck myself to his side. He wrapped his arm around me and pressed a small kiss on my temple. This small action of affection made me feel as if my entire body was on fire, but in the best way. I felt nothing but love and care from him, and I relished in the moment. This moment was about to end with his next question. “Sam, I need you to give me a verbal response please. I need to know you understand what is about to happen. I am going to help you drop, which means I am going to spank you. This is not a punishment by any means, but you will be going over my knee. I promise you will feel better and less floaty after everything is done. Can you let me know that you understand what is about to happen?” He asked as he rubbed his hand up and down my arm in a comforting motion. I thought over what he just said, was I happy with this? Hell no. Did I trust him to take care of me and help me feel better? Yes. I can’t explain the feeling, but I knew he was going to help me and he is going to do it in the most loving way possible. “I understand Tony. Do you know why I am like this right now?” I asked him as I leaned into his side. “Well, I have some thoughts but lets talk about that a little later ok? Right now, I am going to take care of you. I am going to lower your pants to your knees, then I am going to place as many swats as it takes for you to drop. Once you are dropped I will bring you back up and then talk about all the feelings I know you are hiding from us.” I felt my face heat at his comment. “What makes you think I am hiding anything? I am just fine thank you very much.” I sassed to him while crossing my arms. I felt him laugh as he squeezed me tighter. “Because we might not be bonded, but I am still your alpha. Alpha’s know when their omegas are having issues. We wanted to give you space to figure it out on your own, but now we know you need a little guidance. There is nothing wrong with that, we are here to help you. Like right now, I am going to help you feel better. Okay?” I nodded and looked up at his face. He gave me a dazzling smile that made my heart flutter. I knew that I was about to get a spanking, but I also knew I wasn’t in trouble. The thought that he was doing this for me actually made me feel happy, safe, and possibly loved? Tony took his arm from around me before I got too lost in my thoughts again. “Sammie, I need you to stand up and lower your pants to your knees then lay over my lap.” 

My heart began pounding in my chest, was I actually willingly allowing myself to be spanked? Over what? A stupid drop? I began feeling a little hesitant, but Tony guided me to stand up. I stood with my arms at my side and stared at Tony waiting for direction. I knew what I was supposed to do, but I wanted him to tell me what to do. My head felt fuzzier than before, my heart was pounding, and I suddenly felt like I didn’t know how to function. All I could think about was Tony, what he was about to do. I felt hands unbuttoning my jeans and I jerked away. “Hey, hey, hey its just me. You sat there staring at me like a kicked puppy, so I thought you needed help. You’re safe with me. I am going to help you feel better, its my job as your alpha. Do you trust me?” He asked me as he paused his hands movements. I thought for a second, I did trust him. I trust all my mates, they are going to take care of me. My alphas, they want what is best for me. I felt a slight pinch on my hip, I looked back down to Tony to see him looking up at me with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. “Darling, you need to answer me. Do you trust me?” He asked rubbing his thumb in a light circle on the skin of my hip. I immediately nodded in agreement. “I do, alpha.” I replied easily. His eyes widened just a tad at my response, but took it easily. “Thank you, dear. I am going to lower your pants and put you over my lap, then we will begin.”  
Tony unbuttoned my pants and began pulling them down to my knees. My chest all the way up to my ears turned beet red. This was the first time one of my mates saw me with less than all of my clothes on. “Sam its okay, nothing sexual here. This is just for you to drop, nothing sexual I promise.” I nodded and closed my eyes as he pulled them the rest of the way down. My face felt like it was on fire, and my head was full of cotton. I felt him gently grab my forearm and tug me towards his lap. I looked at him one last time for reassurance, and I saw nothing but the sincerity and love in his warm chocolate brown eyes. I took a deep calming breath and let him guide me over his lap. If I thought my head felt full of cotton before, I must have the whole cotton farm in it right now. I felt like Tony was a million miles away, my skin was on fire, but that all went away when I felt a stinging swat to my backside. 

I yelped when Tony laid the first smack down on my ass. I knew that the alpha guiding the omega into their drop was supposed to clear their mind for a moment, before sending them into a deeper drop before they finally release all their pent of pheromones and endorphins. Once an omega has their release, they sit in omega-space until their alpha brings them back up to “reality”, or at least that is what I gathered from my books and from what Tony said to me earlier. 

I was brought out of my thoughts by a particularly hard swat to the bottom of my ass where my thighs meet. I whimpered and squirmed to get away from that hit, geez does Tony have a hit. “Darling, this is all to get you out of your pretty little head. Don’t think, focus on your breathing, let yourself go. Focus on the pull, go towards it. Let yourself drop, I am right here and I am not going anywhere.” Tony said as he placed smacks on each of my cheeks. He kept a steady pace, never hesitating. I can tell he was practiced, it made me wonder who also has found themselves over his lap in the same position. Did he always hit like this, steady with the same amount of pressure? Or did it depend on the person? Once again, he placed an extra hard swat on the back of my thigh. “Samantha, I will not continue to repeat myself. If you need an extra firm hand, I am more than willing to give it to you. You need to clear your mind, focus on me. Let yourself go, darling. I promise nothing bad will happen, I am right here. All those yucky feelings you’ve been having will go away once you let go. Trust your Alpha.” He spoke to me as he placed firmer swats all over my ass. I squirmed as I felt my ass heat up as he kept a steady pace, how was I supposed to “let go” if he was spanking me like a toddler? 

Tony, true to his word, began placing sharper smacks on my ass. He never missed a beat. Left, right, right sit spot, left sit spot, left lower thigh, right lower thigh. He kept this pattern, I would later learn that when an omega needs to drop, they need some sort of subconscious security, much like a continuous pattern would provide. His sharps swats stung, he clearly knew what he was doing in this specific scenario. His hand provided a constant ache in my backside, but I didn’t feel myself dropping yet. I did not feel the pull of a drop yet. I was getting slightly frustrated; my emotions were running high and I was starting to feel slightly embarrassed the longer I sat over Tony’s lap without any sort of result. “You’re just having a rough day aren’t you baby girl?” Tony asked me with a sharp, stinging swat to my backside. “I’m sorry Tony. I promise you’re doing your job, this hurts I am not lying there. I just can’t drop yet. Even though I really, really want to.” I said with a huff as frustrated tears began to fall from my eyes. He chuckled at my frustrated tone, though not unkindly. More of a sympathetic chuckle. “I always knew I would get an unruly Omega; don’t you worry I will get you to drop.” He said with a smirk. “Stand up and do not move. Feet shoulder width apart, hands clasped behind your head. Do not rub the sting. I will be right back.” He said as he helped me up and into position. My head felt very fuzzy as soon as he gave me instructions in his low tone. Where was he going? He walked back towards the bedroom and disappeared for a moment. While he was gone, I closed my eyes as my frustrated tears began leaking out of my eyes faster. Was I really this fucked up of an omega that I can’t even drop properly? I whimpered, my mind kept thinking back to that thought. Was I a bad omega? Just as I was about to call back for Tony, he walked back into the room. 

He had something in his hand, and I knew that what was about to happen wasn’t going to be anything good. I didn’t see what he had, but I didn’t care in that moment. I was very confused with myself right now. I was upset, emotional, my ass had an ache to it, and I was feeling like a failure. I let out another whimper from the back of my throat when I saw him. He smiled softly at my sound. Little did I know I was closer to dropping than I was giving myself credit for. Tony knew this too, but he was doing his alpha duties and helping me the best he could. He sat back down and motioned for me to get back over his lap. I did so immediately, my instincts wanting me to do anything my alpha told me to in that moment. He grabbed something from his side, and brought it to rub a circle on my ass. It was cool, small, and hard. Before I could even open my mouth to ask what it was, Tony explained for me. “This dear Sam, is a very special hairbrush we have here. This hairbrush has never been used for brushing hair, but it is very effective at getting its message across. Just ask any of us. I know you might not think so, but you are almost about to drop and this will do the trick of getting you all fixed up. I will not lie, this is going to hurt. You do not need to feel obligated to count, but I do ask you don’t put your hands back to block any swats. Understood?” he asked as he kept rubbing the brush against my flushed skin. “yes Tony, I understand.” I answered back to him. He hummed in acknowledgement, and raised the brush for the first smack. 

Holy hell, this was a type of pain that I have not experienced before. I took a sharp intake of breath as he brought the brush down on my left cheek. Before I could compose myself, he brought it down on my right cheek. I let out a whine as he continued his assault on my ass. While he was not hitting particularly hard, it was still painful. He kept a steady pace again, and this time I felt my head filling with an odd feeling. I felt as if I was being submerged underwater and couldn’t swim up fast enough. Tony laid a swat against my sit spot and I jerked forward and threw my hand back to stop him. My eyes had tears leaking out of them, but I was not sure why anymore. The pain was bearable, but my emotions were extremely heightened right now and I was not sure what to expect next. Tony tsked at my antic, and grabbed my hand and pinned it against the small of my back. “I specifically recall telling you not to put your hand back. When your Alpha tells you something, you listen little miss. We only do what is best for you, and right now you need to drop. I can smell your need for a release. Do not do it again Samantha.” He said as he continued placing smacks upon me. 

Tony began picking up his pace with the hairbrush after that. He could smell my pheromones beginning to peak. The feeling of being underwater was beginning to get overwhelming. My breathing picked up, my ears began ringing and my head felt it was being pulled. Like that feeling when you go over a hilly road multiple times. My head was tingling, and I began feeling a loss of control over my actions. I let out a cry as a sharp sting was delivered to my thigh. My heart began picking up its pace, and I felt a sudden pull in my chest and head. I wasn’t sure where it was taking me, but I went with it. All at once everything felt like a wave crashing onto me all at once, before it all stopped and things went black. 

\----

I opened my eyes, and I felt my head nestled into something soft. Everything was soft. Soft soft soft. It was also quiet. Like the world stopped. Whatever I was on smelt delectable. Musty, but sweet. Comforting. I felt safe, and I knew in that instant I was with my alpha. My alpha, mine. Alpha is good, they take care of me. Their omega, I am their omega. My head feels like it’s a bowling ball that I cant lift, and my ears feel like I have ear plugs in them. I wasn’t sure what was going on, but I was floating. I wasn’t sure where I was floating to, but I liked it. I felt warm, like something was placed over me, the soft thing. I liked soft things. I found the soft object with my hand and rubbed it between my fingers. My eyes weren’t focused on anything, like I was underwater with my eyes open. I didn’t mind though, I knew I was going to be okay again. I kept rubbing the object in my hand until something else caught my eye, a light. A light blue light, right next to my head. I brought my hand to it to touch it, until something else grabbed me. I tried to focus on what was holding me, and I was able to determine it was a hand. I followed the hand to its arm, then to its face. I looked at the face and saw my alpha staring back at me with a smile. I furrowed my brows at him, I didn’t understand why he was laughing until I realized he was talking to me. I forced myself to focus on what he was saying. “Hi darling, you’re pretty far down right now aren’t you? Yea, you needed this huh? I am right here and I am going to take care of you okay? You cant stay down long, but you will start to come back up soon. You don’t even know what I am saying by the look on your face. My omega, my sweet omega. You’re such a good girl, aren’t you?” he asked as he stroked my hair. I didn’t know what he was saying, until he called me his good omega. I did know what that means. I smiled and put my head back into his neck and took in his sent. He smelt like safety, and I closed my eyes and savored that. 

I wasn’t sure how long I sat in his lap while in Omegaspace, but it had to have been at least 15 minutes. Omegas were meant to stay dropped from 15-20 minutes before being brought back up. I felt a hand running up and down my back. He was murmuring into my ear, slowly bringing me back up from my drop. I took a deep breath in as soon as I felt my head clear up for the last time. My senses felt crystal clear, I was very aware of everything now. The cotton that was once in my head is now gone, and I felt normal again. I leaned back, only to find out that I was straddling Tony’s lap. He greeted me with a smile, “welcome back Sammy girl. How are you feeling?” he asked still rubbing my back. “good, I’m tired. But I feel better. Clearer.” I said as I rubbed my eyes. My mouth felt dry as did my eyes. I am assuming it was due to the crying and whimpering from the spanking. I was suddenly aware of my very sore ass, and the very soft blanket wrapped around the two of us. Tony had me in his lap with my head pressed in his neck with the blanket keeping me warm. He wasn’t lying when he said he was going to take care of me. I smiled at him and slowly began untangling myself from him and the blanket. He helped steady me on my feet and stood up next to me. “I am getting myself a water, want anything?” I asked as I began gingerly walking to the kitchen. I was very aware of the damage done to my ass every time I walked and the skin of my thighs and butt rubbed together. Tony smirked when he saw me walking gingerly. I rolled my eyes at him and continued walking. “Don’t even say what I know you want to say.” I called as I opened the fridge and grabbed a water bottle. He laughed at that. “Ah come on, all I am sayin is you are quite a fine sight limping from my actions.” He said with a wink. I rolled my eyes again and began walking back to the couch. “Where are the others?” I asked as I sat down onto the couch. Now I was very aware of the damage done, holy crap did he have an arm on him. In the moment it didn't seem like he was hitting hard, but the ache in my ass says otherwise now. “They are on their way up. FRIDAY called them once you came back up. Once they get here we will have a pack meeting and go over everything that just happened.” He said as he walked over to the couch and sat next to me, smirking at my reaction as I sat down. Thankfully, he didn't comment on it. 

Tony and I sat in a comfortable silence as we waited for the others. I had gravitated back to him was now resting my head in his lap. He was combing his fingers through my hair as he looked at something on his phone. He had scrunched his eyes together as he read something on the screen. It must have been very important as the crease between his eyes began getting deeper the longer time went on. I laughed as a thought popped into my head, something my mother told me many times growing up. He stopped reading and looked down at me, “what has you laughing?” he asked as he placed his phone next to him and gave me his full attention. I just shook my head with a smile, but he persisted and tickled my side to get me to talk. I let out a giggle before saying, “you know you are going to get wrinkles if you keep frowning like that.” He rolled his eyes good naturedly but smiles anyways. “You calling me old?” he asked with a smile. “Well I mean you are older than me…” I trailed off with a wide smile. He lifted his hand to his chest and pretended to be offended. “Wow. My own omega, calling me old. What have I done to deserve this type of punishment?” He said throwing his arms up and acting dramatic. Just as he did so, the elevator doors opened and the rest of the pack walked in. “Tony keep the dramatics down dear, I am sure you deserved whatever she is calling you old about.” Natasha said as she sauntered in and leaned over the back of the couch and kissed him on the cheek. She looked down at me with a fond smile. “Well hello there prekrasnyy. I do hope you’re feeling better than you were this morning now.” She said as she places her hand on my cheek in a loving manner. I smiled leaned into her touch. I nodded at her question and she and the others walked around and all sat on the couch.  
We all sat in silence for a couple moments, I was pressed tight against Tony relishing in the feeling of lightness and clarity that I haven’t felt in a week. He had his arm wrapped around my shoulder and was drawing shapes on my upper arm while he had a silent conversation with Steve. Steve cleared his throat after a few more minutes, capturing all of our attention. His smiled warmly at me and leaned forward in his seat to rest his arms on his legs. “So Sammie, how are you feeling, doll? You want to let us know how things went?” he asked as everyone suddenly began paying attention to me. I felt heat rising to my chest and face as I thought about what just took place. All within the last two hours I had a meltdown, I was put over Tony’s lap and spanked with not only his hand, but a wooden brush too. Then he held me like a child as I tried to play with his suits housing compartment on his chest. It all was so embarrassing, but it all made me feel lighter. Plus, I knew none of my mates we going to judge me. Without moving from my spot against Tony, I shrugged in response to Steve’s question. I didn’t know how to answer that question. I felt fine, honestly. Tony leaned down to whisper in my ear, “a verbal response is required right now, dear.” I flushed deeper at his comment, way to really make me feel like a scolded child. Sore ass and all. “I feel fine I guess. Not much to really talk about.” I said as I kept my eyes down and picked at my nails. I felt oddly embarrassed talking about this so casually. I knew many packs do this, but it was new to me. My mom never spoke about discipline so openly, and my dad was of the mindset that actions spoke louder than words. 

Steve hummed at my response, he didn’t push though. Do alphas have mind reading capabilities? “There is much to talk about, doll. Were you okay with everything? Do you understand what took place and why?” Steve asked me in the same gentle tone. Well that answered that question, they cannot read minds because if so he would know I didn’t want to talk about this. I huffed at his question and slunk back into my seat further, but still answered him. “I was fine with it all, but even if I wasn’t it would still happen wouldn’t it?” I asked with sass. Tony moved his arm from around me to pinch the side of my thigh. I snapped my head up to glare up at him, only to be met with stern brown eyes. “You have no excuses for your sass Samantha. I just took you over my knee and I know for a fact you dropped. Your emotions are fully in check, so I suggest you adjust that tone of yours before I do it myself with that hairbrush you just met.” Tony scolded. I flushed crimson at that threat, I knew he was not bluffing either. Alphas didn’t bluff about punishment. I heard someone snort at our interaction. I looked up and saw Clint get smacked upside the head by Natasha. “What?! I’m sorry but Tony you spanked her with the brush? Was she being that bad?” He asked looking at Tony bewilderd. I groaned and put my face into my hands. If I wasn’t embarrassed before, I sure as hell was now. “Clint. That is enough. Tony did what needed to be done, and how it went down doesn’t matter. What matters is now we have a happy and healthy mate who should be feeling loads better.” Bucky interjected before anyone else could. “Yea, you better watch it before I take that brush to your ass too, mister.” Tony said locking eyes with Clint. I couldn’t tell if he was joking, but Clint must have because he laughed and stuck his tongue out at Tony. 

“Seriously though, Sam. Lets talk about it. Going back to your comment, no. Things would be slightly different if you weren’t okay with one of us helping you drop. As your mates, we want only what is best for you. We have gone over your rules, and they are up on that wall if you need a little reminder. If you feel as if something is unfair, you need to let us know and we can talk about it. If you weren’t okay with one of us spanking you, we could always do a domming scene. It’s a little different, but it does the job.” Steve explained while maintaing eye contact with me. I nodded, I already knew this information. “I know, Steve. I’m sorry for sounding accusatory. I was fine with everything, nothing felt wrong or bad. Well, bad maybe. Tony knows how to use a hair brush.” I said shifting in my seat as I became aware once again of the ache in my backside. My comment made everyone laugh, which brought a smile to my face. Bruce was the one to comment first on that. “Oh trust me, we have all found ourselves face to face with Tony and that hairbrush. Don’t feel bad about it, he has left that impact on all of us.” He said sending a wink my way. I laughed at that, it made me feel a bit better about everything. Knowing that my mates have also found themselves in the same position was comforting. Steve spoke up again, “what about understanding, Sam. Do you know why Tony did what he did?” he asked continuing our little discussion. I looked up at Tony as I tried to formulate the words I wanted. He gave me a smile, which made me smile. In that moment, I knew exactly what my answer to that question was. “Yea, he did it because you all care about me.” I said smiling over at Steve. He returned my smile and nodded too. “We do Sam, we all care very much about you. Sometimes things will take place that you might not like, but we always do it because we care about you. Right guys?” he asked looking around at his pack. Everyone agreed immediately, and I felt a warmth spread through me at that. My embarrassment, my worries about change, the stress of change, it all melted away in that moment. The only way I could explain it, was that I felt nothing but loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is! We are making progress with the relationship part of this story! I have an idea of where I am taking this from here, hopefully this chapter is kind of leading it into that direction. Also, I am trying to focus on the character development of Sam. Her and I have a lot in common, and I pull her internal monologue from my own thoughts and experiences. So, apologies if it seems all over the place at times. That is just how my brain works. Please let me know what you think, your comments make me want to keep writing!! As always, if you want to see anything specific let me know. 
> 
> Thanks! Lots of love,  
B
> 
> Note:  
Prekrasnyy- beautiful  
Detka- baby


	8. The Day at the Office

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! An update within a week? Whaaaaaat?  
As mentioned in the last chapter, I have had a lot of free time to write, and this was the outcome. Full disclaimer: I am not sure how this chapter ended up in the direction that it did, but meh. I was okay with it, so I hope you are too! Enjoy!

It has been three days since Tony helped me drop, and trust me when I say things have been great. We still stuck with our routine, always ate meals together and had pack time in the evenings. I haven’t gone back to work at the coffee stand yet, and quite truthfully, I don’t think I want to. I have gotten so used to spending all my time with my mates that leaving them sounded like torture. Within a short amount of time, I felt as if we have made a lot of progress within our relationship. While nobody has made a move to kiss me on the lips yet, there have been many head and cheek kisses. The most surprising to me is how affectionate they can all be. I never would think that the might Avengers could be so domestic, but god did I love it.

Today was the first day where things had to start going back to normal, so my post-drop bliss was about to end. This alone was enough to put me in a mood, but on top of that all my mates had things to do, which left me by myself. Natasha, Steve and Clint had to go into their “office” and have a meeting with their director. This put them in Washington for the day, thank god for quinjets. Bruce had work to do in the med lab, a woman by the name of Helen was here for a few days and they were co-conspiring on something down there. He wouldn’t tell me what he was doing, just smiled and said “don’t you worry your pretty little head about it.” And left with a kiss to my cheek. This left tony, Bucky and I. Bucky didn’t stick around for a long time, he said he had something to take care of but wouldn’t tell me about it. Much like Bruce did, he kissed my head and gave me his dazzling smile before whispering “that is classified information, doll.” Before walking out the door. Bastard.

As Tony was getting ready to go into his office of Stark Industries, he noticed me sitting at the bar glaring at my cup of coffee. He smiled at my pouting face and sat down next to me. “Now what did that coffee ever do to you my dear?” he asked placing his calloused hand on my thigh. I didn’t look up at him, too broody to lift my gaze from my cup. “It mocks me with its undisturbed demeanor.” I said intensifying my stare. Tony snorted into his own coffee before placing it down and let out a booming laugh. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow before asking, “What in the hell is that supposed to mean?” still laughing. I slumped down and put my head in my arms before finally looking into his eyes. “Nothing. Im just upset.” I said. We have had a few talks all together about being open about our emotions. Especially when they found out the reason why I dropped so fast was because I was hiding my emotions from them all. That alone got me a lengthy lecture from Steve and a very promising threat to go over Bucky’s knee if I held in something that was bugging me like that again. Bunch of bullshit coming from a bunch of hypocrites if you ask me, but I knew it wasn’t really meant for them.

All the books that they gave me talked about the importance of omegas not holding in any negative emotions, as our brains will basically shut down until we talk about it or have a release. The few bruises on my sit spots reminded me why I didn’t want another release just yet. Tony smiled sympathetically at me and tucked my hair behind my ear. “What has you upset? Did someone do something to you?” He asked as he lightly scratched my scalp with his fingers. I let out a small purr at the feeling, tingles ran from my scalp down to my toes. “No, its just that I thought we were finally making progress now you all have shit to do.” I pouted. He continued scratching my scalp, deep in thought. That is until he stopped and gently tugged my hair to look up at him. I obliged and met his gaze. “How would you like to come to work with me today?” he asked me with a wide grin. My eyebrows shot up at that, I wasn’t expecting him to offer me something like going to work with him. I thought about it for a second, would it be any better than sitting here bored and alone? Yea, because I can sit there and be bored with Tony. I smiled back at him and nodded in response. “yes please!” I said sitting up in my chair. Tony smirked and stood up, I quickly followed his suit. “Great, well if you want to come in the office, you cant be in your pajamas. Come with me.” He said holding his hand out for me to grab. I did so, and he began leading me into the pack bedroom.

We entered the bedroom, I haven’t been in here much but I knew this is where everyone sleeps. We all have our own floors, but I am pretty sure I am the only one who actually uses theirs. The bedroom was tidy, but well lived in. The very large bed was made up to military perfection, I was going out on a limb but I assume Bucky and Steve had something to do with that. On the dresser against the wall there was one of those pink salt things that do absolutely nothing, and I was fairly certain Bruce had something to do with that. I continued to look around while Tony rustled around in the closet. There was a Starkpad and laptop stacked on the chair in the corner with a briefcase, that was Tony’s for sure. I walked to the bed and noticed a pair of handcuffs laying on the bedside table. I blushed like a schoolgirl upon seeing those. I couldn’t pinpoint which mate enjoyed those, and I had a feeling it was a group effort.

I continued looking around, which I suppose was a bad idea because there on the other bedside table was a bottle of lube. My blush deepened, and Tony chose that moment to walk out. He froze seeing me standing there with my face red as a tomato. He followed my gaze and began laughing when he realized why I was blushing. “Oh darling, you will need to get over being embarrassed over some handcuffs and lube. Nat and Clint have a sex toy collection that can make anyone blush.” He said sending a wink my face. My eyes widened when he said that. Before I could even formulate a coherent sentence and make any sory of comment, Tony set the clothes on the bed for me to look at. 

“Right, with that being said. We need to leave in 30 minutes. Pick something to wear, these are Nat’s clothes but she won't mind you borrowing them I am sure.” He said going to the bathroom to grab something else. I stared at the clothes laid in front of me. They were definitely Nat’s, very fashion forward but badass at the same time. He gave me the option of a 3⁄4 sleeve black dress with a cinched waist, a black skirt with a wine colored blouse with sheer sleeves, or a pair of slacks with a white blouse with a loose bow tied from some fabric in the front. I stared at the options before deciding on the skirt with the wine colored blouse. I began stripping to put it on when Tony walked back into the room. “Oh is someone going to give her alpha a quick little show?” he asked, wagging his eyebrows up and down. I huffed in annoyance, stupid horny men, and their comments. “As a matter of face, no. I am simply getting ready for the day you dirty bastard.” I retorted with as much sass as I could muster into one sentence. That definitely got his attention, because in an instant he was behind me and whispering in my ear. “What that tone young lady, I know just the perfect way for naughty girls to keep their sassy mouths occupied.” Those words sent a shiver through my body, he was bluffing. He wouldn’t do anything like that with me yet, would he? We haven’t even kissed!

I must have been frozen in my spot because I heard Tony laugh and deliver a soft swat to my ass. That was what caught my attention. I whipped around to look at him incredulously. Before I could open my mouth to say something, he suddenly had a look on his face like he was thinking of what to say next, which of course instantly got me nervous. “Why do you look like that?” I asked, still rooted to my spot. His eyes glinted with an something I couldn’t pinpoint, before he asked me his next question, “Sammie, do you want to do something a little different today? Something for me?” he asked with hopeful eyes. I didn’t know what he wanted, but I knew for those eyes, I’d do anything. He looked a little nervous to ask whatever it was he wanted to ask. He scratched his beard and looked up before speaking. “You know how you sometimes need a release to help you feel better?” he said semi cautiously I nodded, course I knew that. He was the one to take a brush to my ass Afterall. He groaned quietly before taking a deep breath and continuing. “well, sometimes so do us alphas. Only we get our releases through domming. I know we talked about it before, and I don’t want to push you into anything. But right now I need a release of my own. If you agree, it won't be anything major. In fact what I have in mind is pretty mild, but it’s the principle of it that helps…” he trailed off as he met my eyes. I giggled at that, who would ever think that the Tony Stark would ramble, and be nervous? I didn’t know he could do that.

I thought about it for a second, but I knew I wanted to help him. I so wanted to do something for him, I knew he wouldn’t take advantage of me. Plus, I trusted all of my mates. I nodded in agreement finally, which made him smile wide. He walked to me and grabbed my hands with a gentle grasp and put them behind my head and used his feet to separate my legs to shoulder width apart. This was the same position he had me in when he got the hairbrush when he was helping me drop. My stomach was doing summersaults. In this position, I suddenly felt so submissive, like I wanted to sink to my knees and kneel for my alpha. On top of it all, I was only in my leggings and bra now. All my books touched on this, alphas will often put their omegas into certain positions that help them feel submissive, safe, happy, or simply helped them clear their heads. Another wonderful perk of being an omega. He smiled after getting me into position and made sure I wasn’t going to move and kissed my cheek before whispering a quick “be right back” before practically running to the closet. I heard some drawers opening and closing before he emerged with a couple of different items in his hands. He laid them next to the clothes behind me before looking me in the eyes.

“This is a pretty simple domming session, it's essentially what I have already done with your day clothes. I picked out some undergarments that I want you to wear. You are to keep them on all day and not remove them. When the time comes, I will tell you when to remove them and the session will be over. We won’t go any further than that unless you feel adventurous. But the act of me telling you to wear something and being in control of that is going to give me the same effect as dropping did for you. Except, a little less intense.” He explained with a warm smile. He nodded his head to the bed behind me where he set the stuff. I released my position and turned to look at what he laid out, and my eyes widened a bit. He had laid out a black bustier, a black thong with a matching garter belt, and some thigh high nude stockings to go with it all. I blushed deeply at his choices, but I suddenly felt very aroused by everything. I didn’t say anything but simply nodded while staring at his choice of undergarments. It was clear they were very expensive. The bustier was padded, but it had boning in it, and had a beautiful black satin lining it. The underwear and garter belt were also lined with the same satin. My stomach felt like it had a million butterflies flying around in it. What the hell did I get myself into?

I reached behind me to undo my bra, but looked over at Tony before doing so. I wasn’t sure about him seeing me naked, we haven’t done anything remotely intimate at all yet. He must have gotten the message because he turned around and made himself busy with his phone. I unclasped my bra and grabbed the bustier to put on. I slipped it over my head, it had a corset back on top of it all. I got myself as situated as I could, before I called Tony over to help me. “Uh Tony? Can you please come help me with the back?” I asked a little timidly. This was a new level of intimacy I have not experienced. I felt liberated, but so nervous. He didn’t say anything, just rested his hands on my shoulder before grabbing the satin silk ties in the back and began lacing it. Now, don’t ask me how Tony Stark is so good at doing up a corset, but he was able to tie it and tuck in the extras so you couldn’t see it under the shirt. When he was done, he leaned down and pressed a light kiss to my exposed shoulders. My breath was beginning to shorten and my body felt hot all over. God why did I agree to this?

After making sure he was turned back around, I pushed my leggings down my legs along with my panties before grabbing the thong. Without thinking too much about it, I pulled the thong on and grabbed the garter belt. I hadn’t worn one before, but it looked pretty simple. Wider part in the back, thinner in the front. Clasps go on each leg. Got it. I slid it on and got it situated on my hips. I knew we had a time limit, which I am sure we are well over now, but never did Tony rush me. I grabbed the nude stockings and rolled them onto my legs, and clasped the garter belt to them in the front and back. I sat there for a moment after, did I want Tony to look and see me all dolled up? Yes, yes I did. I tried to clear my throat to get his attention, but it sounded more like a choked sound coming from a dying animal. Very sexy, Sam. “You okay, dear?” he asked, still not turning around. I took a shaky deep breath in before answering him. “yea, you can turn around now.” He did just that, and it was almost comical how wide his eyes got when he looked at me. “Holy shit…” he said just barely above a whisper. I fidgeted in my spot, was that good or bad? I didn’t get to question it for long as he walked up to me and moved my hair off of my shoulders. “My god you're stunning.” He said as he eyed me up and down. I blushed but mumbled out a quiet ‘thank you’. I was beginning to get a little shy when he pressed a kiss to my cheek, then he stepped a little closer to me and titled my head up to him. We locked eyes for a moment, lost in each other’s gazes. He looked in my eyes, before his eyes glanced down to my lips. He hesitated for a second, and in that moment I swore he was going to kiss me, but he only leaned in to kiss my cheek. Disappointment filled me, I was hoping that this session meant we would actually finally kiss. Later, I would come to realize a domming session is a wildly inappropriate time for my mate to kiss me for the first time.

“Thank you for doing this for me Sammie. I really appreciate it, and I hope your submission is helping you. I know you’re not due for a drop yet but I’ve heard it is healthy to release those lovely pheromones of yours often.” He said as he brought his hand up to cup my face. I smiled at him in return. He checked his watch and made a sound in the back of his throat before looking back at me. “As much as I love staring at you in that, we need to get going before Pepper skins me alive. Think you can get dressed?” he asked me with a small quirked smile. I smiled back and nodded. I turned to grab the shirt first, it was a beautiful material that was heavenly to touch. I slipped it over my head before grabbing the skirt to put over it. I shimmied into the skirt and tucked in the shirt. Apparently Nat had just a tad smaller waist than I do, but I made it work. I looked around for shoes but didn’t see any. “Tony? What about shoes?” I asked as I continued looking around. He made a happy sound before going into the closet for a final time and coming out with something behind his back. He held out the shoes for me to wear, and I groaned obnoxiously. They were the heels from my apartment from Halloween.. “no.” I said crossing my arms across my chest. He just smirked, didn’t say anything, and continued holding them out to me. We stared each other down, he raised his brow, and I caved with an eye roll. I grabbed the shoes and put them on. He grabbed my hand and led me down to the garage where Happy was to take us to the office.

\----

The ride to the office wasn’t too far, but New York traffic made it worse. Tony was typing away on his phone and I was content looking out the window at the scenery. I felt my phone buzz with a text message. I flushed when I saw the message that took place.

_[Steve] Tony let us know what is going on. We will be checking in throughout the day. Be a good girl and make us proud. Let me know if you need anything, doll._

I blushed and locked my phone, not wanting to be a part of that conversation quite yet. This made Tony chuckle and shake his head. “Sorry for not warning you I told them, this is just something that typically the whole pack knows about. On the bright side, at least we aren’t doing anything too extreme, I am sure that would involve photographic evidence.” He said with his signature smirk. I didn’t reply to that, but it made me start thinking of all the future sessions I would have with my pack. My heart skipped a beat at that thought, I am not one to give up control often but gosh that sounded nice. Even if it would be slightly embarrassing.

Before I knew it we were pulling up to a very large building, and Tony turned to give me his full attention. “Okay Sam, today is going to be kind of busy. A lot of paperwork on my end, but I also have a few meetings. We can talk now or in my office, but we need to make some rules for the day.” I thought about it for a second before responding. “Now please.” He nodded at that. “Okay, first things first is that all of your regular rules apply. Respect everyone, be safe, no lying, if you do something and feel guilty come and find me, absolutely no leaving the building without me, and let me know if you’re overwhelmed. I know you know these but it makes me feel better reminding you. New rule in the office, don’t talk to anyone without my permission. I know you don’t like this, but it's for your safety. We have a lot of people who come and go and if they find out I have my omega with me it could go south real fast. Understood?” “Yes, Tony. I understand.” He smiled kindly at that. “Good girl. Now, if you break any of these you can almost guarantee yourself a trip over my knee then and there.” I nodded at that, it was to be expected of course.

He nodded to himself and put on some orange sunglasses before getting out of the car. I was about to reach for my own door handle, when he opened it for me. “Thank you.” I said to him. He didn’t say anything, but smiled at me. He rested his hand on the small of my back and led me through the front doors. I could immediately see why he had me dress up. Every single woman in there was dressed similarly. All in nice clothes that consisted of skirts, dresses or slacks. I don’t think I saw one woman wearing anything but a pair of heels. I was suddenly very grateful for Tony and his planning ahead.

We continued our walk to the elevators, and I marveled at the beautiful stone floors and gorgeous wood on top of the reception desks. As we walked I heard a barrage of ‘Good Morning Mr. Stark’ from every person we walked past. Tony never said anything back, just kept his hand on my back as we came up to an elevator. He pressed the button to go up, and we stepped inside once the doors opened. Nobody else joined us, which I thought was odd. “Why is nobody else coming up?” I asked. Before he answered, I heard him mumble “FRIDAY take us up.” And the elevator began moving. “Oh my gosh FIRDAY is in your office building?” I asked as soon as we began our ascent. He chuckled at my reaction. “People don’t join me in the elevator, because I’m Tony Stark. And, of course FRIDAY is in my office building. You want to know why?” he asked as he casually leaned up against the side of the elevator. I thought back to what he told me when I first heard her voice in the tower. “Because she is your security system who keeps everyone safe?” I asked, quoting the words he told me. He laughed at that, just as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. He came up to me, wrapped his arm around my waist and whispered in my ear. “No, because I am Tony Fucking Stark.”

He walked out of the elevator, and I sat there dumbfounded. I know it wasn’t his intention, but dear god that was probably one of the sexiest things I have ever heard in my life. He stopped walking and turned around to look at me. He quirked an eyebrow but didn’t say anything. I realized I was still in the elevator and scampered out to catch up to him. He led me through what I was assuming is the top floor. This floor was much different than all of the others. The floors were a nice dark grey carpet, the walls were white with different variations of Iron Man art. There were large windows at the end of the hallway looking over the city. He rounded a corner to a large open area. There was a reception desk with a friendly looking woman. She smiled warmly when she saw the pair of us. “Good Morning Mr. Stark. I hope you are well?” she asked. Tony smiled back at her, which was shocking as she is the first employee I have seen him pay any attention to. “Good Morning, Susan. I am well thank you. I want to introduce you to my omega, Sam. Sam, this is Susan. She handles all the crazies who want to come into my office directly.” That comment made Susan laugh and shake her head, but she didn’t disagree. “Hello Susan. It is nice to meet you.” I said to her. Still smiling she replied “and you dear.” Before going back to her walk. Tony guided me to a large office to the left of the reception desk. From what I could see, there were only 3 office doors on the entire floor.

Tony’s office was exactly how I would expect something of Tony Stark to look. There was a very large sleek black desk in the shape of an L that took up the majority of the room. Behind the desk was what I recognized as a holograph board on one side, a fancy computer on the other, and papers and blueprints scattered all around. The chair behind the desk was large and plush, and looked very comfortable. There were other chairs in front of the desk, although they looked more normal than his own. There was also a couch pushed up against the wall with a large flat screen TV with an entertainment center underneath it across from the couch that could also be seen from the desk. There was a door on the right wall, which I was assuming was a bathroom. Tony dropped his briefcase on the desk and turned around to look at me. “Welcome to the procrastination station, my dear. Make yourself at home. Under the entertainment center is a fridge and some snacks. Here you don’t need permission to do anything, unless it is to go on my computer. Which for the record, is not allowed by any means.” He said as he sat down in his chair. I stood there looking around, there was no denying his office was very impressive. His floor to ceiling windows overlooked the city and everything was modern and sleek.

I wasn’t quite sure what to do with myself, and Tony had begun setting up for the day. I quietly walked over to him and stood behind him, observing. He looked up at me and gave me a sympathetic smile. “Too much, deary?” he asked in a gentle tone. I thought about it for a second, I wasn’t necessarily overwhelmed, but I felt as if it could happen very easily. I shrugged, but I knew in this instance a shrug is not the answer he was looking for. “Kinda, not really. I don’t know. I just feel like I don’t know what to do. I feel kind of out of place.” I said trailing off, not quite sure what else needed to be said past that.

Tony hummed in understanding, before coming up with a solution. “If you want, you can sit on my lap with me, or pull up a chair next to me. I know sometimes a small sense of familiarity in a new situation can be helpful.” He spoke as if he knew from experience. “That sounds good, thank you Tony. I said as I went to grab one of the extra chairs. He didn’t say anything back, just waved his hand dismissively. He pulled up a hologram of something that I had absolutely no knowledge of, I couldn’t even begin to figure out what it was. He maneuvered expertly and checked his model with some document on his computer next to him.

This went on for roughly twenty minutes, Tony worked on his model while I watched him. It was a comfortable silence, until the door banged open. I startled out of my relaxed state of watching Tony, but he didn’t even flinch. He breathed a deep breath in before letting out a sigh and looking up at whoever made their way into his office in such a manner. He plastered a very fake smile on his face before spreading his arms in what most would see as an enthusiastic gesture, but we all knew he was faking it. “Pepper! My lovely CEO, my partner in crime, my fiery ball of sunshine, my –“ “Don’t. Do not continue that sentence Tony.” She said crossing her arms and staring him down. I instantly knew who she was. Pepper Potts, one of the most powerful women in the Nation, maybe the World. She was the CEO of Stark Industries, and I knew for a fact she was one of the few people besides my mates who would not put up with Tony’s shit.

“You’re so late. You have no idea how mortifying it was to have a board meeting of Stark Industries without the Stark himself! I had to make an excuse for you, but everyone knows you probably forgot about it. What is your excuse this time?” she said as she unfolded her arms and put her hands on her hip. It was clear she was an alpha, her demeanor made every omega cell in my body want to submit to her. She must have realized that I was there, and that her tone was affecting me because she instantly dropped her arms and put a soft smile on her face. “Hi honey, I am sorry for rushing in like that. Tony didn’t let me know you were going to be here today. I’m Pepper.” She said much gentler than she was speaking just a moment before. Still a little shell shocked, I couldn’t muster any words. I nodded in acknowledgment until Tony delivered a soft pop onto my thigh. My head whipped over to look at him, shocked he would do such a thing in front of Pepper. He didn't say anything, only raised his brow and gave me an unimpressed look. I realized how rude I was being by not introducing myself and flushed in embarrassment. 

“Uh, hi Pepper. I’m Sam, Tony’s mate.” I said with a small smile. Pepper returned the smile and looked back at Tony, crossing her arms once again. “You still need to answer my question. Where the hell were you this morning?” She said in an annoyed tone. Tony looked at me, and I knew he was silently asking my permission to tell Pepper what had gone down this morning. 

I debated shaking my head for a moment, but then I remembered she is one of Tony’s closest friends, and that this won't be the first or the last time she has seen an alpha and omega in a domming session. Plus, she was an alpha. Theoretically, she would understand the importance of a session and how the alpha has to be patient and take their time with their omega. 

I nodded, giving him a silent ‘okay’. He smiled and patted my leg where his hand was resting before looking back at Pepper. “If you must know, dear Samantha and I were having a session this morning that took a little longer than intended.” he said in a sassy tone that I knew if I used I would get a scolding. Pepper tried to contain her shock, but neither of us missed it. Then she looked a little guilty for demanding to know where he was, then was answered with something as intimate as a session. “Well, that is the first acceptable excuse I have heard from you. I am happy to hear you guys are taking that step together. In the meantime, I forwarded over your schedule for the day. It is only then thirty, but our next meeting is in an hour. Be ready and in the conference room by eleven twenty.” she said before walking away and calling over her shoulder, “Oh and be sure to take a look at the resumes I sent you!” continuing her walk to her own office. 

Tony blew out a breath and leaned back heavily in his chair. He rested his head back onto the top of his chair with his eyes closed for a minute. I didn't say anything despite the fact I really wanted to. He rubbed the palms of his hands into his eyes before turning his head to look over at me. “Sorry about that, she likes to come in here and scold me like a toddler all the time. Did she scare you?” he asked as he rubbed his thumb in a small circle on my thigh. I shrugged my shoulders noncommittally before answering. “I mean, not really. She just reminds me of Steve. She commands the room and requires your attention when she is talking to you. When she was talking I felt the way I do when you guys tell me to listen to what your saying.” I said keeping my eyes down and picking at my fingernails. Tony chuckled at my answer, which made me whine and blush. “Oh shush I’m not laughing at you. She makes me feel the same way.” he said in a teasing tone. 

We went on like that for a little while longer. At some point I went to get out of my chair and Tony pulled me into his lap. He stuck his head down to my neck and inhaled my scent. I squirmed on his lap, trying to get away from him. He let out a low growl at my squirming before saying “you stop that right now before I do things that will send me straight to hell.” That got me to stop, but I was very aware of his effect on my own body. I was aroused, how could I not be? One of my mates was behind me, scenting me, while I was wearing some of the sexiest lingerie I have ever put on under my clothes at his command. That thought got me to whine again, and Tony lifted his head from my neck. He could smell my arousal, I knew he could. He patted the side of my thigh to get me to stand back up. “Darling I need to get some work done, which sure as hell will not happen with you sitting and whining on my lap like that.” I stood and walked over to the window to the side of his desk and watched the city bustle around. It was almost therapeutic, watching people walk, cars go by, the birds, the sounds. 

I was entranced by watching the city, but kept an eye on the time for Tony. He was deeply engrossed with his holograph design and working on tweaking it here and there. He was mumbling to himself, or maybe FRIDAY, about the schematics and to try this then run it again. Before I knew it, the time was eleven fifteen. I pulled myself away from the window to walk over where Tony was. “Tones, I think that maybe it is time to head to the conference room?” I said from my spot in front of his desk. He looked up from his project then looked at the time before sighing. “FRIDAY save progress, we will pick this back up after the meeting.” he said before grabbing his suit jacket from the back of his chair. He threw his jacket on but left the front undone before walking to me and kissing my cheek. “You want to tag along?” he asked. I figured, why not? The whole reason why I came to the office with him was so I wouldn’t be bored alone. That being said, I agreed and took his hand and we headed off to the conference room. 

\----

Worst. Mistake. Ever. If I ever thought I have experienced boredom before, this is a whole new level. We were sitting at a long conference table watching some guy try to sell his tech to Stark Industries to produce for 10% profit. As soon as he said his percentage Tony groaned and stopped paying attention. I, on the other hand, couldn’t not pay attention. Tony took my phone at the beginning of the meeting, saying it is rude to be on your phone when someone is giving you their time. Talk about a fucking hypocrite. He had his hand on his cheek pretending he was listening, but he was playing some stupid game on his own phone that rested in his lap. When I noticed what he was doing, I kicked him under the table and held out my hand for my own phone. He only smirked and grabbed one of the many note pads resting on the table and scribbled a note down before sliding it over to me. There were only three words on the paper, and those three words made me want to punch him in the face. _Tony Fucking Stark _was written in all caps in the middle of the paper. Well, at least I know he is modest. I huffed an annoyed breath and crossed my arms, leaning back in my chair. 

I tried my best to pay attention, going as far as taking notes of what he was saying. Unbeknownst to me, Tony and Pepper shared a look as soon as I began taking notes. Tony held his hands out in an ‘ah hah’ gesture before quickly typing a message into his phone and sending it off. I continued taking notes on things I thought were important, slightly enjoying the small task. I knew they were just going to be thrown away, as it was apparent Tony was not remotely interested in the sales pitch, but I got pleasure from doing something other than dying of boredom. 

I continued diligently taking notes through the end of the meeting, where he stood there waiting anxiously for someone to say something. I nudged Tony under the table to get his attention once again, and nodded to the poor guy in the front. Tony looked confused for a moment then realized that everyone was staring at him to say something. He stood up and began talk. “Yes well, thank you so much for that...vigorating pitch. Someone from my office will be in contact with you shortly.” was all he said before squeezing my shoulder as a sign to leave the room. I stood, grabbed my notes, and followed him out of the room. 

We went back to his office where Tony closed the door and turned to me. I was about to ask him what he was doing when he asked a question that I never thought I would hear. “Do you want a job here?” he asked, leaning up against the wall casually. My eyebrows shot up and I looked around to make sure he wasn’t talking to anyone else. “...me?” I asked, pointing to myself. No way, he was not offering me a job out of the blue. He smiled at that, but nodded his head. Oh. I guess he was offering me a job out of the blue. “Yes, you. Pepper has been pushing me for a personal assistant for months now, but the others aren't too keen on another woman being with me all the time. Especially Nat. Did you know she was my PA for a while? God, she was hot in those skirts and heels…” he drifted off before realizing he was going off the rails and got back on them. “Anyways, I haven't found any candidates that I think are worth anything or that I connect with. I know you haven't been wanting to go back to the coffee shop-” he said. I opened my mouth to cut him off and try to say he was wrong, but he raised his hand to stop me. “No, no. Do not interrupt, it's rude, and I am right. So what do you say? I work from home a lot, so that means you will be home a lot. If you say yes, I'll let you know everything you need to know about the job. So, what do you say?” he asked uncrossing his arms and standing a little straighter against the wall. 

I hesitated, did I want this? I mean, he isn't wrong. I did not want to go back to the coffee shop, I wanted to be with my mates all the time now. I craved the connection and safety I got from being around them, and the thought of being away from them made me feel physically ill. “Tony, are you sure I am qualified for this?” I asked him, feeling unsure of myself. I had zero qualifications of being a personal assistant, let alone to Tony Stark. Everyone knows he has a hard time keeping himself accountable, was I really someone who could do that for him. He came up to me and put his arms on my shoulder. “Darling, I wouldn't ask if I didn't think you could handle it. I’ve had wonderful personal assistants over the years, Pepper being one of them. She texted me in the meeting saying I should ask you once she saw me show up on time and saw you taking those notes with no persuasion. You're more than qualified, and I would love for you to work with me. Not for me, but with me.” he said looking me straight in the eye. I released a breath I didn't even know I was holding, fuck. Why not? I had literally nothing to lose, I knew realistically with Tony as my mate I would never need to work again. But I was not about to become some stay at home mate, and I was grateful the others all recognized that as a life I didn't want. I finally brought myself to make a decision and answered him. “Sure, why not? Sounds fun.” I said trying to keep a straight face, but the way Tony smiled so large made me smile too. He scooped me up in a bear hug before releasing me. 

“Great, I will go let Pepper know. I will also do the liberty of calling the coffee shop for you as I am the one who stole you. Don’t worry about starting yet though, it will take about a week to get you all inputted into the system and whatnot. Sound good?” he asked me, still smiling. I nodded and he did a little clap before going back to his computer and pulled up his schedule Pepper sent him this morning. I heard him sigh, then groan as he leaned back in his chair. “Well I guess Pepper is punishing me because I have one more meeting in an hour and a half. I don't think I want you sitting in on this one though. This guy is bad business, we used to deal with him when we still sold weapons. The note only says new tech, so I probably isn't good…” he trailed off reading something at the bottom of his email. I couldn't make out what it said from my position, but if the way he was scratching and rubbing his beard meant anything, it was important. 

I left him to his reading and walked over to the couch and grabbed the remote to turn on some soft TV. I watched for about fifteen minutes when I realized Tony still had my phone. “Tony?” I called softly. He hummed in response but didnt stop what he was doing. “Uh, can I have my phone back please?” I asked him feeling like a child asking for their toy after it was taken away. He looked away from his computer confused, then it was like a lightbulb went off as he remembered he still had it. He reached into his pocket and set it on the desk. “Sorry darling, I didn't realize I still had it.” he said apologetically. I replied with an ‘its okay’ before going back to the couch to watch TV quietly. I fiddled around on my phone for a little while, switching between a game and texting one of my friends, Karly, whom I used to go to school with. We went our separate ways, but kept in touch through text and social media. Her and I texted back and forth for a little over twenty minutes until the sound of the quiet TV and Tony’s typing on the keyboard lulled me into a nap. 

I was only asleep for a short while before Tony came to wake me up. He gently shook my shoulder and I opened my eyes to see his face right in front of me. I smiled lazily up at him and he chuckled at me. “Sorry for waking you, you're awfully cute when you sleep. I have my meeting in five minutes. I am not sure how long I will be so you just hang out, okay? Text me if you need me for anything.” He said before smoothing my hair back and placing a kiss on my forehead. I nodded at his words but was almost back asleep before he even closed the door to his office. 

\----

Time was dragging on today. I woke up from my little nap and was disappointed when Tony still wasn't back yet. I tried to occupy myself but was getting impatient and antsy. My nap recharged me and I suddenly had energy I didn’t know what to do with. My phone wasn’t doing anything for my boredom, and there was nothing on the TV. I sat there thinking about what to do, before an idea popped into my head. There was a balcony a few floors down, I could sit outside and get some fresh air. Then an even better thought came to my mind. Even though the building was in the city, there was a little pathway that I saw employees walking on earlier this morning. I contemplated the idea, then looked at the clock. Tony had been gone for almost two hours already, if he has taken this long then what are the chances of his meeting anytime soon? I decided it was worth the risk and walked out to the open area of the office. I walked past Susan giving her a smile before getting into the elevator to go to the first floor. 

My heart was racing, I knew that Tony said to not leave the building, but I wasn't going far! It was just a little pathway that goes around the building. I was only going to walk around it one time and then come back up. I needed fresh air and to get some energy out, surely Tony would understand. The elevator dinged when it reached the first floor and I stepped out. I felt extremely nervous, what was I thinking? I hesitated for a second, before taking a deep breath and walking into the lobby. Nobody even glanced twice at me, all too busy with their own things. I walked to the exit in the back of the building, thinking I would be less suspicious going out the back to the path. I opened the doors and was immediately hit with the sounds of the bustling city. Sure, the building was on the outskirts of the city, but it was still New York. I walked out and looked for the path for a second before two other employees both walked past me. They looked like people who were going for a walk, so I began following them. 

I was walking for not even five minutes before I felt my phone buzz in my hand. I stopped walking and looked down, and my heart sank at the text waiting for me. 

_[Tony] FRIDAY said you left the building? _

My heart began beating faster after reading that. Fucking FRIDAY. What a snitch. I decided it would be better to not answer and kept walking. I tried to ignore the buzzing of my phone and keep walking, but the further I got the more I felt like my legs were turning into lead. My stomach was churning and my breathing was picking up as if I was running rather than simply walking. I was disobeying a direct order. “Fuck” I said out loud before turning over my phone with shaky hands. My eyes widened upon seeing what was waiting for me. Apparently Tony had told Steve and Bucky, as I was greeted with a group chat containing the four of us. 

_[Tony] where the hell are you? _

_[Steve] You have five minutes to get your ass back in that building before I fly back myself and deal with you. _

_[Bucky] Samantha, you know the rules. Get back inside. _

_[Tony] Samantha. Now. _

That last text from Tony had me shaking. This was a stupid idea. Why did I think they wouldn’t know? I stood there looking around as if one of them were going to jump out of nowhere and grab me. I knew my brain was fucking with me because it goes against everything in an omega’s biology to directly disobey their alpha, but I suddenly was pissed. Who were they to tell me when I can and can’t go outside? I continued my walk as if nothing were happening, but in reality, I knew I was sealing my fate. Fuck it, if I was already in trouble then what is the worst that can happen? My phone began ringing after Tony texted me, I looked down and saw Tony’s caller ID. I declined the call with a shaky hand before taking a deep breath and continuing onward. I was determined now. My phone rang again, Steve. I bit my lip, contemplating if I should answer, before ultimately declining the call as I did with Tony. Now I was beginning to regret it. One more call came through, surprise surprise, it was Bucky. I immediately declined his call too. Oh, I was so fucked. 

I had been so engrossed in checking my phone constantly that I almost jumped out of my skin when I bumped into someone. “Oh shit, I am so sorry!” I said. I looked up at who I had bumped into, and my blood went ice cold. Tony was standing there with his arms crossed, legs shoulder width apart, and a glare over the top of his sunglasses. He looked so intimidating in that moment that I took a step back. “Now, I don't think you are in any position to be using such language right now, Samantha.” he said in an unamused voice. I gulped and looked behind me at the little path. I briefly debated if I could outrun him, but I realized that a) I was in ridiculously tall heels, b) he is a freaking superhero who could probably catch me no problem, and c) I was already in enough trouble. Too caught up in my own thoughts, I didn't even see him coming up to me and grabbing my arm. 

I yelped when I felt him pull me to his side, and tried to squirm away when he tucked me under his arm. “No, no. Tony, please.” I begged, realizing what was about to happen. He didn't say anything but laid five smacks on my butt in rapid succession. I yelped and tried to twist away from him. “Do not even try to get out of this.” he said as he laid two hard swats on my lower butt. I whined and bent my knees to get low enough so he couldn't reach me. “Samantha. Enough.” he said pulling me back and smacking me two more times. I was suddenly very aware of the fact that we were in public, and I was tucked under Tony Stark’s arm getting spanked like a naughty child. He released me from his hold, before grabbing my elbow and marching me to the front of the building. “Tony..”I trailed off realizing that the black audi at the curb was for us. He opened the back door before saying “Get in.” and pointing to the backseat. I was beginning to get mad again, he wasn't even treating me fair! He just spanked me like a child in public, now he is ordering me around? I was so frustrated I could stomp my foot and throw a temper tantrum. Instead, I settled on crossing my arms and saying “no.” He raised a menasing eyebrow before repeating “no? Oh I’m sorry, I didn't realize you wanted me to bend you over the hood and spank you right here.” he said, keeping his dominant stature. I hesitated for a second, no I definitely didn't want that, but I also didn't want to give in and get in the car. I must have been taking too long because all he said was “one..” I looked at him, shocked. He was seriously counting down like I am a kid? “two..” he said, taking a step towards me. That was all the motivation I needed to scramble in the back of the car. He got in after me and Happy began driving us to the tower. 

Tony held out his hand before saying, “phone.” I looked at him like he was joking. He most certainly was not. “Sam, so help me God if you do not hand me that phone I am taking you over my knee right here, right now. Give me it. Now.” he said in a scary calm voice. I slowly held it out where he grabbed it and put it in his pocket. “You can have this back when you learn that when someone is trying to get a hold of you, you answer. Not deny their call or ignore their texts.” he said in a stern tone. His tone made me feel like crying. I wasn't upset I had done it, not really, I was more upset over the fact that I was about to get my first punishment. I picked at my nails while Tony typed furiously on his phone, to whom I was assuming was Bucky and Steve. 

Sooner than I’d prefer, we were pulling up to the garage at the tower. I noticed the quinjet on the landing pad at the top and my heart sunk even further. That means Steve was home, along with all my other mates. I whimpered a little at the thought, and Tony looked at me before softening a little and grabbing my hand. I looked over at him shocked, why was he comforting me when I was in trouble? I couldn't wrap my mind around it, so I decided to ask him just that. “Why are you holding my hand? Aren't I in trouble?” I asked him, feeling clammy. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair before looking at me. “Yes. You're in trouble. However, that doesn't mean we are going to deny you comfort. You only get in trouble because we care about you. If we didn't, we would let you run crazy and do whatever you want. We will always give you love and support whenever you need it, darling.” he explained as the car was parked. I thought about it for a second, I guess that made sense. I nodded in understanding. He gave me a closed lip smile before pressing a quick peck on my cheek before saying, “alright. Steve and Buck are upstairs waiting. No use in postponing this any longer.” before getting out of the car. I sat there in the back of the car trying to compose myself before Tony opened the door for me and gestured to the door of the garage and saying, “Come on. Out.” I whined at that. “Tony…” I tried again. He just shook his head before repeating himself. I huffed in annoyance before getting out anyways. He didn't comment on my attitude, although I am sure it was going to come up at some point in the conversation I was about to have. 

\----

The ride in the elevator was silent, neither Tony or I tried to start a conversation. I personally thought I was about to puke from being so nervous. When the elevator dinged at the pack floor, I panicked. I backed myself into the corner of the elevator for safety. The doors opened and Tony walked out. I didn’t follow. He turned around looking very annoyed. “Samantha, enough of this. You are not in any position to be resisting punishment missy.” he said crossing his arms. Of course, Steve and Bucky showed up behind him at his scolding. I shook my head no, feeling defiant. I knew I was in for it now, resisting punishment is a pack rule that should never be broken. Steve stepped forward silently and grabbed me around my middle before throwing me over his shoulder and walking out of the elevator. 

I let out a squeak before I began squirming. “Steve! Let me down! I know how to walk.” I insisted, trying to break free of his hold. He didn't say anything but “Sam, calm down.” as I tried to pry his arms off of me. His words had no meaning to me, I was getting madder the longer he held me over his shoulder. I kept trying to struggle, but he got me to stop by delivering a sharp smack to my butt that was exposed in this position. I immediately calmed down at his smack. While Tony’s swats hurt, they were more of a dull pain. Steve on the other hand, delivered a well placed stinging swat that lingered. I whimpered and he hushed me before putting me down facing one of the corners in the living room. No fucking way. I turned to glare at him, but he was not having any of it. “You turn yourself right around and put your nose in that corner, Samantha.” he said in what I shall now deem his ‘no nonsense’ tone. I pursed my lips but didn't make a move to do so. “Sam.” Tony said in a warning tone. I was conflicted, I was so mad that they were trying to control me, but I knew I needed to listen. As if he could sense my dilemma, Steve grabbed my shoulder and turned me around to face the wall. He gently pushed me forward until my shoulders were touching the two walls and my nose was practically touching the corner they met in. “Stay put. Do not move, I know you know how to behave like an adult, despite the fact your actions you took today say otherwise.” he scolded. 

I stood there in the corner for what felt like three hours. I realistically knew it could not have been more than ten minutes. I wanted to melt into the floor when I heard Clint walk in the room and pause in the living room before saying “uhhhh, you guys know Sam is in the corner, right?” Bucky was the one to reply. “Yes we know, she decided that she wanted to be a little rebellious today and break her rules. Leave her be, you know how hard it is to be in timeout when people are behind you.” he admonished. Clint walked into the kitchen, and I heard murmuring as if they were talking in a tone not meant for me to hear. I shifted my feet, they were beginning to hurt as I’ve been in these dumbass shoes all goddamn day. Time seemed to go five times slower when you have nothing but a blank wall to stare at. I heard Bucky say ‘Go on you two. Play nice.’ to I am assuming Clint and Natasha. I heard two pairs of feet walking to the bedroom before the door closed firmly. Once the door was closed Tony called out to me. “Sam? You can turn around now darling.” 

I did just that as soon as I had the chance. The three of them were standing not even four feet from me, all in identical dominant positions. Seeing my alphas like that made me want to sink to my knees and submit every inch of my being to them, and I seriously thought about it for a moment. Tony was the first of them to speak. “Before anything happens from here, do you protest any punishment?” I let out a breathy laugh at that. Hell yea I protested, protested getting treated like a child. However, I knew realistically I have earned this punishment. I have rules and I broke them. I shook my head in response. “Verbal answer please.” Steve added gently. “No, sir.” I replied automatically, keeping my eyes down. I missed their shared look of surprise at my submission. “Do you understand why you're about to be punished?” Steve asked next. This is the part I didn't want to do, admit my fuck up. I nodded and took a second before collecting my thoughts and responding.

“I broke my rules.” was all I said. I knew this wasn’t the answer they wanted though, and I was reminded by Steve’s gentle “which rules did you break?” My eyes began tearing up at that. Now that I was faced with my consequences, I didn't want to face my stupid decisions. I sniffled and brought my hand up to wipe at my nose. “I left the building even though I had rules not to. I ignored your calls. And I tried resisting punishment.” I said as tears began making their way down my face. I was beginning to feel very sorry for myself. “Correct. Do you remember what I said this morning that your punishments were if you broke your rules?” Tony asked me. I felt my resolve starting to crumble the longer we talked, and I was starting to feel extremely guilty for what I did. “You...you said you’d spank me…” I forced the words out of my mouth. I wiped my tears away and stood there facing my alphas, but refusing to meet their eyes. 

Steve was the first to break at seeing me cry. He walked towards me and lifted my chin to look me in the eye. He took his thumb and wiped away my tears. “Doll, are you crying because you feel bad? Or because you were caught breaking your rules?” he asked in a gentle voice. That made me want to cry even more. I sniffled before replying with a quiet “both”. He nodded and pulled me into a hug where my face was pressed to his chest. It took everything in me to not lose it then and there, I knew that no matter how much I cried I was not getting out of this. He pressed a kiss to the top of my head before talking again. “I know you're feeling awfully sorry for yourself, and trust me when I say we hate seeing you cry, but you're not getting out of this. Your rules were clear, and you even said you knew what you did. Now, we are each going to punish you. You not only disobeyed Tony’s direct orders, but you ignored both mine and Buck’s calls, and you tried to resist your punishment. If you felt as if your punishment was unfair then you talk like a grown up to us, not act like a child, and refuse to leave the elevator. Understood?” he lightly scolded. 

I murmured a light ‘yea’ into his chest, not wanting to release my hold on him just yet. He didn't push me away either, he held me as long as I needed to be held. It made me think back to what Tony said earlier, they will never deny me comfort no matter what the situation. 

I let the sound of Steve’s steady heartbeat calm me down before I pulled away from him feeling a little calmer than I did before. He gave me a small smile before leading me to stand in front of the couch that Tony has sat down on while Steve and I were having our little moment. Bucky was standing off to the side, looking less mad than he did before. Tony spoke up once Steve put me where he wanted me. “Like Stevie said, all three of us are going to deliver punishment. I will be giving you fifteen for directly disobeying me by leaving the building which put yourself in danger, Buck will be giving you fifteen for ignoring our calls because you knew you were in trouble which is very disrespectful, and Steve will be giving you fifteen for resisting your punishment. That is a total of forty five spanks, all with the hand because this is your first punishment. Do you agree?” he said, holding eye contact with me. I sighed knowing that this was happening one way or another, and I definitely did not want to get even more for refusing to comply. I knew I fucked up, and now it was time to face the music. I looked down and toed at the carper, not wanting to look him in the eye before replying with a meek “yes.” Apparently we were doing this for real because Tony was not having that. “Sam, look up at me and speak clearly for all of us to hear.” he said in a warning tone. I groaned a bit before doing just that. “Yes. I agree.” I said feeling defeated. 

Tony hummed at my response before scooting forward on the couch a little bit. “Take your heels off, darling. We don't want you to kick one of us with those.” he said in a light teasing voice. I whined at the thought of this being so bad they are worried about me kicking them, but did it anyway. Once I got my shoes off Tony grabbed me by the arm and situated me next to him on his right. Steve and Bucky were behind me, meaning once I got over Tony’s lap they would see literally everything. Tony grabbed my arm before guiding me over his lap. As soon as I was face down on his lap I began squirming to get as comfortable as possible, but I gave up when I came to the conclusion nothing is going to make this situation better. Once I stopped squirming I felt Tony grab the edge of my skirt and begin lifting it. I whined and tried to escape his hand before feeling a swat on the back of my thigh. “Hold still and don't kick up a fuss. We need to be able to see what we are doing.” he said continuing to raise my skirt over my butt. Once it was over, I heard two sharp intakes of breath, and that was when I remembered what I was wearing under my clothes. I knew damn well the straps from the garter belt, the stockings and my thong were all on display for my alphas to see now. My face heated with embarrassment when I heard Bucky and Steve. “Jesus Tony.” is all Bucky said. I could only imagine the smirk Tony had on his face, and I made a small noise of distress. 

I heard him chuckle before resting his hand on my ass that is exposed to them all. “Think about it this way Sam, at least your panties don't have to come off for this one.” he said in a smug voice. I dropped my head and groaned at that comment. I think I am going to die from embarrassment before this thing even starts. Tony sat there unmoving for a moment, letting me catch my breath and steady my breathing before he lifted his hand and brought it down onto my ass. I jerked at the swat, biting my lip so as to not cry out. I was very aware of my two alpha mates behind me, but also of my two beta mates who were in the other room who could no doubt hear everything that was happening. 

My thoughts were cut short at the next blow delivered. My face scrunched at the ache his hand brought. He delivered the next two in rapid succession, knocking the breath out of me. He continued his assault on my ass two more times before he began talking. “Sam, tell me how you got in this position.” he said, delivering the seventh swat. I groaned at the question but quieted down when he delivered a firm swat to my sit spot. “I disobeyed your orders…” I retaliated for him and yelped when he delivered the next one to my other sit spot. “Which one?” he asked, waiting for me to answer before laying down the next one. “Staying in the building at all times…” I trailed off when he brought his hand down again. “And?” he prompted, doing the same thing. My brain short circuited and he waited for an answer. What else? I stayed silent trying to think, but nothing was coming to my mind in the moment. “I don't know…'' I admitted feeling awful. He made a tsking sound before delivering the tenth swat in the middle of my ass, causing me to jerk and cry out. “You put yourself in danger by leaving that building, Samantha. How are we supposed to protect you when you not only leave without telling anyone, but when you directly disobey orders? We don't tell you things to be assholes, we do things for a very specific reason. We are here to love and protect you. I swear to God if you ever pull a stunt like this again you and that hairbrush are going to have another session. Do I make myself clear?” he scolded, delivering a very firm swat to my left cheek. I nodded frantically at his words, feeling the tears well back up in my eyes. He nodded before murmuring “four more darling, then we are done.” The next four swats were by far the hardest ones he has given. I cried out and dropped my head while biting my bottom lip to stop myself from sobbing then and there. The gravity of my actions was settling in now, and I wasn't even halfway done with things yet. 

Tony guided me into a standing position, ass still out for all to see, before wrapping me into a huge. He swayed us a little bit before he began comforting me. “We don't do this because we enjoy it princess. We do this because we want you safe. You're our precious little omega, and we will never let anything happen to you. You may not realize it yet, but god we love you so much and we will do anything to keep you safe. And if that means taking you over my day every single day until you're ninety then so be it.” he said into my ear, tightening his hold on me during his little speech. His words made me sniffle and nod into his chest. I heard Bucky sit down on the couch where Tony just was and my stomach filled with lead. That's right, we aren't done yet. Tony felt me stiffen and kissed my temple before standing me to the side of Bucky. “Remember, this is all for your own good.” he said before moving to stand next to Steve. 

Bucky gave me a smile before saying “Hi, doll.” and grabbing my arm. I let him pull me over his lap and tried to get comfortable with him as I did with Tony. His legs were a little firmer than Tony’s and it was clear he was taller than Tony. My toes barely touched the floor when I was positioned over his lap. He rested his hand on the back of my thighs rubbing a small circle with his hand. “You ready, doll?” he asked me. What type of question was that? Hell no I wasn't ready. He didn't rush me into answering, only continued rubbing my thigh until I was able to answer. I nodded my head indicating him I was ready, and I felt his hand leave my thigh only for it to come down on my already tender butt. 

I hissed at the feeling. His smacks weren't particularly hard to start with, but Tony definitely got his lesson through, so Bucky’s re-ignited the fire with a new ache. He had his metal hand resting on the small of my back to keep me in place and he brought his flesh hand down onto my already sensitive sit spots. He gradually increased the force behind his swats, and by the seventh one I had tears streaming down my face and was trying to squirm away. He was not having any of that and delivered a stinging swat before he began his halfway talk, just as Tony did. “Doll, I know we are beatin the dead horse here, but tell me why you are over my lap.” I tried to even my breathing before speaking, but his sharp smack ended any chance of that. “Be-because I ignored you…” I tried to speak through my tears. He made a sound of acknowledgment before delivering another swat. “And why was that naughty?” He encouraged me. “Cause I knew I was in trouble.” I said, taking a deep breath to gather myself. He has stopped spanking and rested his hand on the back of my legs while we talked. “And why should you always pick up your phone for your mates?” he asked. I brought my hand to wipe at my face as I thought of my answer. “Because you want me safe?” I asked, unsure if that was the answer he wanted. “You askin me or tellin me?” was all he said. I made a frustrated sound at that. Some help you are Buck. Before I could say anything he spoke again, “Doll, this should be an easy answer. Why do you need to answer us? What are you being when you don’t answer our calls when you know good and well you’re in trouble?” he asked, still not delivering any more smacks. I knew he was wanting me to think thoroughly about my actions, and he was doing so by not providing any more distractions. “I’m being bad?” I asked. He sighed a little before bringing his metal hand up to rub the back of my head. “Sugar, you're not ever bein bad. A little naughty by breakin the rules, but not bad. It was disrespectful to ignore our calls. Just like Tony said, we all want what is best for ya. We were callin to make sure you were okay, and by not answering you were showin us that you didn't care regardless of the fact you knew what you were doin. Do you understand? We do this because we care so damn much about you. All of ya. I can testify to what Tony said, you do this again and you won't be sitting for a week. I have a nice thick strap I ain't afraid to use on your cute little ass. Now, these last five are gonna hurt. I aint gonna lie. But this lesson will stick. We love you, and we do this so you learn. No more ignorin our calls, no more runnin off, no more disrespect. Got it?” he asked me. I nodded, halfway through his little speech I began crying harder than I had all day. He raised his knee and tipped me further forward, causing me to throw my hands down to keep myself from falling. He delivered the first swat to my newly exposed skin, causing me to cry out and try to block his hand. As if he was expecting this reaction, he grabbed my hand and laced our fingers together before pinning it to the small of my back. The next four swats felt like fire being put on my ass and I began sobbing earnestly now. He lowered his leg again and let go of my hand. I didn't make any move to get up, and he rubbed my back for a moment before helping me up. 

The tears didn't stop even when I stood. The skin where my butt meets my thighs feels like it was melting off. How did he do that? He grabbed me into a hug and comforted me as Steve got situated on the couch. I cried harder when I realized I still wasn't done. Sensing my dilemma, Bucky spoke softly into my ear. “Doll if it is too much you can go and cool off in the corner and finish when you're ready. You ain't gettin out of this though. We don't want to push ya too hard your first time.” he said stroking my hair. I thought about it before shaking my head no. I wanted to get this done as soon as possible. “You sure?” he asked not stopping his movements. I nodded again and he released his hug before kissing my cheek and putting my butt. I whined at the contact and twisted away from his hands. He laughed before maneuvering me next to Steve and saying “Alright let's get this over with so we can cuddle and watch a movie.” I looked at Steve with pleading eyes, he is head alpha, which means he can call off all punishment whenever he wants. However, today was not my lucky day and he just shook his head and said “sorry doll, not happening.” before guiding me over his lap. I whined at being over one of their laps again, he just shushed me as he got himself situated. 

He lightly tapped my shoulder before holding his hand out and saying “give me your hand. Can’t have you reaching back.” My heart sank at those words. So that is how this is about to go? I placed my right hand on the ground and handed him my left hand. He laced our fingers together much like Bucky had and placed my hand on the small of his back. He shifted his leg up to expose the same area Bucky had just assaulted. I tried to push my body back to escape the position, but Steve was much stronger than I and kept me in position. “Sam, please don't move. You could hurt yourself.” he said putting me back exactly how he wanted me. In this position, my feet couldn't even touch the ground like I had with Bucky and Tony. I knew he was about to light a fire under and on my ass, if his hand keeping a firm pressure on my back meant anything. Unlike Bucky and Tony, his swats didn’t start off soft. He placed a stinging swat to the middle of my right cheek. I hissed at the intensity of it. Say what you want about Steve being a softie, he has a damn firm hand on him. He gave the other side the same treatment, making me drop my head back down as tears welled in my eyes. It only took two more well placed swats for my entire resolve to crumple. “St-Steve I’m sorryyyy” I exclaimed, kicking my legs to try and get away from him. He took his leg and wrapped it around me to keep me in place, obviously well practiced in this act to do it so quickly. “Steeeeve pl-please stop! I get it! Please, it hurts!” I sobbed as he laid two more smacks in stinging succession. “Ah! Fuck!” I all but screamed as a painful smack was delivered to the top of my thigh. As soon as the words left my mouth, Steve gave one of the same power to the tip of the other thigh, right under where my butt and legs meet. “I don't think you are in any position to be using that type of language, sweetheart.” he calmly scolded as he laid two more down in quick succession. 

“Steeeeve” I sobbed. “I know. It ain't supposed to feel good.” he said, beginning to rub my hand with his thumb, giving me a chance to regain control of myself. He squeezed my hand in a small attempt to comfort me, I took a deep breath and squeezed back. “I think by this point you know what you've done wrong, and I am not going to ask you why you have found yourself over my lap. I trust that we will not be having this conversation again anytime soon, yes?” He asked, placing two smacks down onto my ass. “No sirrrr. No we won't. I'll be good.” I sobbed. “Good. I will hold you to that. Or you can expect to find yourself right back in this exact situation. Five more. Keep breathing for me, precious.” he said calmly. I gripped his hand tighter, preparing for what I knew was going to be the most painful swats yet. He placed the first two on the main part of my butt, the next two on my sit spots, and ended it with the hardest one yet right in the middle of my sit spots. 

I was sobbing. The ugly kind that had me hiccuping, unable to breathe. I probably had snot running from my nose, but it was the last thing on my mind. All I could focus on was the pain in my backside. I was still holding hands and he brought his other hand up to my back, rubbing soothing circles. Bucky appeared in front of me, smoothing my hair out of my face and wiped the tears from my face. Tony was at my side whispering into my ear, “Shhh, darling you're ok. You took that beautifully. We are so so proud of you. You learned your lesson, didn't you? All is forgiven. We aren't mad. Cmon deep breaths, there we go. Good girl. There we go, that's good.” he comforted. I tried to calm my breathing enough to be functional, but once I got myself started I couldn't stop. Steve spoke to me next, “Babydoll I am going to put you in my lap now, then you can have yourself a nice long cry. You just take your time. C'mon up we go.” he said as he and Bucky guided me to straddle his lap, careful to not touch my now smarting ass. 

Steve took the back of my head and guided my head into his neck. I instinctively began scenting him as a way to calm myself down. He kept his hand on the back of my head and began rocking us back and forth in a soothing motion. Tony and Bucy sat down on either side of Steve, both offering their praises to me. I continued crying my heart out, the guilt from everything fading away with each tear. None of them rushed me, rather they all comforted me with their gentle hands and words. Before I knew it, my tears began to fade and my breathing started to return to normal. Steve still hand his hand on the back of my head, encouraging me to scent him for comfort. He placed a gentle kiss on my temple when he realized I had calmed down. “You feel better now, doll?” he murmured into my ear. I nodded, I did feel better. The guilt I had felt from disobeying has since left me, and I felt lighter knowing that I have been punished and forgiven. 

I pulled back from Steve’s neck, and looked over at Bucky then Tony. “Sorry for crying” I said as I rubbed my eyes and nose with my hand to get rid of any traces of my tears. Bucky put his hand on my chin and made me look him in the eyes before talking, “don't you ever apologize for crying, especially after a punishment. We are always here to comfort you, no matter what the situation might be. That's what packs do.” he said with a sincere yet firm tone.I nodded in acknowledgement, I still have yet to get used to this whole pack thing, but I will get there soon enough. Tony was the one to break the ice, as usual, by patting my exposed thigh before saying “well that was a very exciting experience, but lets get that skirt covering your red behind and as we get you into some comfier clothes.” he teased. I realized that my skirt was still bunched around my waist, and I was straddling Steve, exposing my everything to everyone. I groaned in embarrassment and blushed a deep red. Steve laughed but helped me up off of his lap. Once I was standing, he took the bottom of my skirt and pulled it down back into place. I hissed in pain when it touched my scorched ass, but didn’t make any complaints. 

He patted my hip twice before gently nudging me towards Tony. I allowed him to guide me, and walked up next to Tony. He grabbed me into another hug, not saying anything, but he just held me in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his middle and tucked my head into his shoulder. He pressed a kiss to the top of my head before leaning down and whispering “you are such a good girl for us, Sam. You made Steve, Buck and I very proud by taking your punishment so well.” I flushed hearing those words, I wasn't sure that I took it “well”, but I relished in his praise anyways. It always felt good to hear my mates praise me. He took my hand before leading me down the hall and to the pack room. He lifted his knuckles to rap on the door twice before opening the door. 

“You two better be decent, I have Sam with me.” he said walking into the room. I followed behind him and was instantly hit with the smell of released endorphins, sweat, and sex. My cheeks tinted at knowing what my other two mates were up to while I was getting my ass handed to me, but did not comment on it. I looked up and saw Nat and Clint in bed cuddling, Nat had on a black bra while Clint was shirtless. I gave them a little smile, in which they both returned. I stood there waiting for Tony to grab me some clothes, before Clint began talking. “So, first punishment huh?” he asked, which was immediately rebuked with a smack on the chest from Natasha. “Clint!” she hissed at him. “What? You heard it, I heard it, Steve, Tony, and Bucky delivered it, what's the big deal? We have all had our hides tanned before.” he said nonchalantly. I didn't say anything, just sat there like a blushing school girl, embarrassed over the fact they heard me getting punished. 

“That may be, but it was her first time. Don't embarrass her even more than she already is.” Natasha admonished. She looked conflicted for a second, as if she was going to say something else, before deciding to keep her mouth shut instead. Clint shrugged and winked at me anyways before saying “Cap has a strong arm on him, don't he?” he teased. I hid my face in my hands, my face going even redder, if that was even possible. Tony emerged from the closet with a t-shirt and a pair of sweats in his hands. “Clint leave the poor thing alone, if you're feeling left out I can have Bucky grab the razor strap he loves and use it on you.” he said walking to me. Clint’s eyes widened at that, he shook his head muttering “hell no, never again.” before leaning back into the pillows. Natasha laughed and shook her head at his antics, before getting comfortable herself. 

“Alright my darling. Let's get you out of those clothes and into something comfier. Remember our talk this morning?” Tony said, referring to the undergarments I was wearing. I looked over to where Clint and Natasha were both watching our interaction. “Uh, yea. Are we doing that here?” I asked, also referring to him being the one to tell me when to take them off, knowing he also has to be the one to undo the bustier. He looked over to them as well, before thinking out his answer. “No, we can go in the closet if it would make you more comfortable. But, they will see it all eventually.” he said as if it were no big deal. My head swarmed at the thought, if I allowed Tony to dom me and order me to take off the lingerie, then almost all of my mates will have seen me almost naked. I couldn't make a decision, and I looked at Tony with what I was hoping was an expression that told him to choose for me. Once again, as if he was able to read my mind, he said “okay I will choose for you.” he looked over to the other two before saying “Sam and I had a session this morning. She has been wearing a very specific set of...undergarments, all day at my order. I told her this morning I was the only one to determine when they come off, which is now. I expect the two of you to be quiet and not make any comments. If that will be a problem, you may leave right now before we begin.” he said in a tone that reminded me of the one Pepper was using this morning, the kind that made me want to sink to my knees and obey his every order. 

If they were shocked, they didn't show it on their faces. They both nodded in understanding, but neither dared to talk after Tony had used his alpha tone on them. Tony nodded once, happy with their response before turning back to me. “Okay Sam, go ahead and remove your blouse and skirt, once those are off we will undo the bustier and look away. Once that is undone you may remove everything else.” he instructed. I nodded with a light blush on my face. I undid the little buttons on the sleeves of the blouse, before pulling it from my skirt and pulling it over my head. I looked at Tony, searching for encouragement to keep going. He smiled and nodded, I took a deep breath and undid the clasp on my skirt behind me, before I unzipped it. I hesitated for a moment, before pulling that down as well. 

Much like Bucky and Steve, I heard Clint let out a soft groan at seeing me in Tony’s pick for the day. Tony lifted his eyes and gave them a sharp stare with his intense eyes, which I was assuming was their ‘warning’. Clint quieted down at his alpha’s stare, and Nat kept her cool exterior, having not even acknowledged what I was wearing. I turned from Tony and faced the two of them, allowing him access to the string in the back. I blushed when I saw Clint’s eyes briefly move up and down over my body before focusing upon my face. Natasha also allowed her eyes to briefly flick down for a second, before she also focused back on my face. She stuck her tongue out to wet her lips, but that was the only thing she did that indicated that she too, was enjoying the little show. 

Tony’s hands came and rested on my shoulder, before traveling down and grabbing the string and begin loosening it. He worked quickly, yet efficiently, loosening the corset back enough so that I would be able to slip it over my head. Once he finished, he stepped back with a smirk, I wasn't sure what he was doing until he said “geez, Cap sure got you good didn't he?” he asked. I realized what he was staring at and whined a little, feeling too exposed for comfort at the moment. He chuckled before patting my already sore ass, “Okay, okay, I’ll stop. Clint, Nat, look away, please.” he asked. He made sure the other two looked away before turning around himself. I waited for another second to make sure nobody was looking before I slipped the bustier over my head. I grabbed the sports bra Tony grabbed me and slipped it on, before putting on the shirt. I wasn't sure who’s it was, but it was a worn soft cotton. I undid the straps leading to my stockings before pulling those down my legs and undoing the garter belt. Next, I slipped off the black thong and laid it next to everything else. I grabbed a pair of simple underwear that Tony had also grabbed and slipped those on quickly too. He must have gone to Natasha’s side of the closet because he grabbed a pair of cropped lounge pants for me. I quickly slid those on and tied the string around my waist. I was grateful for him choosing stuff that would not irritate my already hurting ass. 

“Okay, I am done. You guys can look now.” I said once I was fully situated. Tony turned and gave me a smile before going to the closet himself. “Go ahead and join Buck and Steve and pick out a movie. I will text Bruce to tell him and join us then we can have a pack night.” he said as he rummaged through his own drawers looking for an outfit. I turned to leave the room, but not before Clint reached out and grabbed my arm from his spot on the bed. I looked over at him curiously before he spoke, “I just wanted you to know we weren't making fun of you earlier, we have all been in your shoes. I also wanted to let you know you're absolutely beautiful.” I blushed at his words before saying “thank you”, unsure of what else to say. Natasha senses this, ever able to spot everyone's emotions, before saying “Go out with Bucky and Steve krasivyy, we will meet you in a moment.” I nodded with a smile before scampering out to the living room for our movie night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well? What did we think? Again, not sure how this ended up the way it did but I feel like it opened a lot of doors that I am super excited to go through. Please let me know what yall thought! Love it? Hate it? Leave a comment! Seeing all the kudos and comments really drove me to write this chapter (which is a lot longer than my usual). As always, if you want to see something specific, I can always use inspiration!  
-B 
> 
> LINKS:  
Lingerie that inspired this chapter: https://pin.it/3Tl8m0w  
Office attire: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/682787993486165526/  
Lounge clothes: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/711357703629106106/


	9. New Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, again!  
2 updates in one week?!?! Don't get used to it lol.  
This chapter came to me a lot faster than any others up to this point. I had SOOO much fun writing this one! I threw a lot of personal experiences/feelings into this, so be gentle! Lots of fluff here, so enjoy!!!

Steve and Bucky were sitting next to each other on the couch, holding hands. I stopped for a moment and took in the sight, slightly envious of their casual affection. As time has progressed with my mates, I have craved their more affectionate affection. Sure, they kissed my cheek and would hug me, but I wanted more. I wanted a real kiss, one that would give me butterflies in my stomach. I quickly shook the thoughts out of my head before walking into their view. 

Bucky noticed me first and broke out into a huge smirk, “wow, my shirts sure do look good on ya, doll.” he said with a flirty smile. I smiled as I ran my fingers on the fabric, deciding against saying anything. I went next to him to sit down, wincing when my butt met the couch. He chuckled and wrapped his metal arm around me, pulling me into his side. I nuzzled into his chest, getting comfy as we waited for the others. It didn't take long and Tony walked out with Clint and Natasha. Tony has some old, worn band t-shirt on with a pair of grey sweatpants on, Clint was wearing a grey cut off tank top and a pair of black shorts, and Natasha was wearing black long sleeve with a pair of red leggings. They all smiled at us before settling into the couch. “So, what did we decide on?” Clint asked leaning back with his arms behind his head and his feet propped up on the coffee table in front of him. “We haven't yet, Bruce is cleaning up and should be up soon.” Steve said from his spot next to Bucky, “Ah.” was all Clint said. 

Soon, they all began talking about some training tactics they wanted to try tomorrow, but I simply tuned them out. I took Bucky’s metal hand into my own and began tracing little shapes on it absentmindedly. I was so tuned out that I didn't even notice they all stopped talking and were all staring at me. “Buck…” Steve whispered quietly with concerned eyes. Bucky shushed him with a quiet “I’m fine, let her.” Nobody said much after that, and I continued to find comfort in writing little messages on the palm of his hand. 

I noticed the silence and looked up only to notice everyone staring at me. “What?” I asked, suddenly grabbing his hand for comfort. He laced his fingers into mine. “Nothing, doll. Don’t you worry about them.” Bucky was quick to dismiss. “Have you thought about what you wanted to watch.” He asked me while sending a quick glare over his shoulder at the others. “Not really, maybe someone else can choose?” I asked. I wasn’t much of a movie watcher, I have always been known to fall asleep during them. They were all quiet before Natasha suggested with a smile “Steve did you ever begin Star Trek?” Tony snorted into his drink with a laugh while Clint threw his head back laughing. 

Steve and Bucky both looked confused at their reactions, I chuckled a little bit, reminded that these two were truly the men frozen in time, and they have never seen Star Trek. “No, not yet. It is on the list though.” he replied. Tony let out a cough of laughter before going to the kitchen to try and contain his amusement. We all began chucking at his and Bucky’s expense. The fact they had a list of things to do in the modern world was still funny, especially when they literally lived in one of the most technologically advanced buildings in the world, and were mated with one of the most technologically advanced individuals...probably also in the world. Natasha grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. She scrolled through their purchased movies before landing on Star Trek. She pulled up the first movie and left it on the menu screen, waiting for everyone before pressing play. 

Tony was putting popcorn in the microwave if the slamming was an indication of what he was doing, when the elevator dinged. Bruce walked out looking tired but still gave a smile in greeting. “Hey, I need to go shower before I do anything else. Feel free to start without me.” he said as he walked to the room. Steve nodded at him in acknowledgment before turning to talk with Bucky in a low voice, I picked up some words like “tomorrow”... “meeting”... “check ins”...”mission”. Once again, I stopped listening in favor of playing with Bucky’s hand that was now resting on my thigh. I grabbed it and turned it so his palm was facing up at me. He didn't stop his conversation, but he looked at me and gave me a smile. I smiled back before focusing on tracing my finger on his hand. I knew he wasn't paying attention to me, but I began writing little messages on his palm. It began simple, I wrote the thing that first popped into my mind. ‘Movie Night’ I traced. I looked up to see him talking with Steve, but his lips twitched up a little on the corners when he realized what I was doing. He didn’t look at me, so I took that as an okay to keep doing whatever I was doing. 

I tried to write another little message, one that I was hoping he would catch on to. ‘You need to shave’ I traced with a smirk. If he was paying attention, he still didn't cease his conversation with Steve, but he gave a small smirk. I smiled again, I knew he knew what I was writing, so I wrote something that I knew would make him smile if he was truly paying attention. ‘I am happy’ I traced in slow motions. As soon as I finished my last letter, he turned his head towards me and gave me a dazzling smile. He pulled his hand away from me and pulled me closer to him. He placed his arm around me and kissed the top of my head. He leaned to my ear and whispered, “I am glad you are happy babydoll. You make us all very happy too.” before placing another kiss to my head. I snuggled up to him as he rubbed his hand up and down my shoulder in a comforting manner. 

Tony came back with three bowls of popcorn, setting them all down on the coffee table after he smacked Clint’s feet off. He sat down next to Clint, a couple of cushions away from where Steve, Bucky and I were. He got comfortable, throwing his left arm over the couch before patting his thigh. Clint laid his head down on his thigh, and Tony ran his fingers through his hair. Tony leaned down and whispered something into Clint’s ear. Clint’s ears went a little red before raising his head and giving Tony a kiss on the lips. Bruce walked back out with wet hair in flannel pajama bottoms and a white shirt. He settled between Tony and Steve with a sigh. Steve patted his thigh before asking “long day?” Bruce huffed out a short laugh before saying “I guess you could say that.” he said leaning onto Steve’s shoulder. He just hummed before turning to Natasha. “Nat, you want to start it?” “On it.” was his reply as she was already grabbing the remote from her place next to Clint. 

The movie began and we all fell into a comfortable silence, enjoying the film. I smiled, thinking back to all the times my parents and I would watch this movie, it was my dad’s favorite. After he died, mom made sure that we watched them now and again to keep his memory alive. As the movie went on, everyone slowly began to relax from the day’s events. Bruce was the first one to fall asleep, apparently having had a very long day. I knew realistically that I was going to be next. They were all trained to stay up for days on end, I was not. 

I kept my eyes on the screen, but the screen slowly got fuzzier the longer I looked at it. I felt my head beginning to drop before I jerked myself back awake. I felt Bucky chuckle a bit, but he didn't verbalize his humor. I laid my head on his shoulder, still determined to make it through the movie. I lasted another fifteen minutes before Bucky slowly began rubbing my back with his knuckles. That was all it took, and I was out like a light. 

\----

I groaned as the sunlight began peaking through the blinds that covered my large window. There was just a small enough crack that the sun was shining onto my face. I rolled over, grabbing my pillow and putting it over my head. I closed my eyes, trying to go back to sleep, but my attempt was futile. Grabbing the pillow, I ripped it off my face with an annoyed huff. I sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I knew I didn't walk myself to bed, because I remember falling asleep on Bucky’s shoulder. 

“FRIDAY, who took me to bed last night?” I asked looking up at the ceiling. 

“Sergeant Barnes brought you to bed at 11:34 PM last night.” she said back to me immediately. 

I nodded, I figured as much to be honest. I raised my arms above my head in a stretch, feeling my back pop as I did so. As soon as I moved to get out of bed, I winced at the ache that was still residing in my ass. “Fuckin bastards.” I said as I walked to the bathroom. Once I got to my mirror, I pulled my pants and underwear down to look at the damage done. For the most part, you couldn't even tell I had been spanked, except for the sensitive area of my sit spots where there was a very light discoloration of the skin. I stripped the rest of my clothes off and started the shower. I took care of my morning business before getting in and washing my body and hair. 

As I was in the shower, my mind began to wander. I finally am at the point where I feel comfortable with my mates. Yesterday proved that when I was able to change in front of them. Sure it was slightly embarrassing, but your mates are your mates. Most commonly, after they meet, the average set of mates are bonded within the first week. We were now approaching the first month and we haven’t even kissed yet. 

I braced myself against the shower and allowed the hot water to roll off my back. How could I make it my goal and get them to kiss me? Would they even want to kiss me? I sighed and leaned my head against the cool tile. This is way more stressful than it needed to be. I allowed my thoughts to be washed away with the suds that were in my hair. The wall acted as my grounding tool as I thought about everything that has happened in the last month. I had met all six of my mates, I had gotten a new job (as of yesterday), I dropped for the first time, I had my first discipline, I had my first domming session, and I have slowly adjusted to the thought my mates are literally the Avengers. My breathing picked up a little bit, my life was fucking insane. Before I allowed myself to fall into a real panic, I grabbed my loofah and body wash. Scrubbing my skin gave me something to do that didn't involve allowing my thoughts to run off without me. I scrubbed every inch of my body until I was satisfied it was thoroughly exfoliated. I grabbed my razor and shaving cream and got to work on my legs. The small task was enough to allow my mind to clear, for the time being, that is. I rinsed off one more time under the still hot water (thank you Tony) before turning it off and grabbing my towel from the towel rack. I wrapped myself up in it before walking into my bedroom and to the closet. 

Apparently, every room had a walk-in closet, and I had a lot fewer clothes than everyone else. My entire wardrobe filled maybe half of one side of the closet. Not much, but enough for me. I grabbed a beige knit sweater and some ripped jeans to wear for the day. Since I was feeling lazy, I decided against a real bra and put on a white bralette. Once I was dressed, I went back to the bathroom to brush out my hair. I threw some leave-in conditioner in it, because why not, before brushing the tangles out. I decided to forgo any makeup, I was being lazy after all. I finished getting ready by brushing my teeth and applying just a smidge of moisturizer to my face. 

I worked my way to the kitchen after grabbing my phone. I popped a k-cup into the Keurig that was brought over from my own apartment. I did this every morning, I would shower and get dressed before heading up to the pack floor with my cup of coffee. One of us would begin cooking breakfast, which in the meantime I would get my second cup, then we would all sit at the table and eat together. I heard the coffee finish pouring into my mug before I grabbed it and began my way up to the pack floor. 

I stepped out of the elevator, expecting to see everyone like I do every morning, but the floor was totally empty. Huh. Maybe they all decided to sleep in? I walked back to the bedroom, but the bed was made and nobody was there. My heartbeat picked up a little bit, did they get called out last night? Why did they not say goodbye? I felt my hands begin to shake and get clammy. I walked back into the living room, everything looked as perfect as it always did. The kitchen was the same. I set my mug down on the counter and grabbed onto my necklace for comfort. I closed my eyes, not wanting to even think of all the horrible things that could happen to them. 

“FRIDAY?” I asked in a choked out tone. “Yes?” She asked in her gentle, smooth voice. 

“Wh-where is everyone? Did they leave?” I asked beginning to feel the panic rise. Did they decide I wasn't good enough, so they left? 

“Boss and the others are still in the building.” was her only reply. I let out a slow breath at that. “Are they coming back?” I asked, hardly above the whisper. She was silent for a moment before she answered. “Boss said he does not know when they will be back up, and to ask if you are okay.” 

That gave me some small comfort, they were coming back and wanted to know if I was okay. I nodded, but realized she probably couldn’t actually see me. Could she? “Tell him I am okay. I will be around.” I said going to the couch. I grabbed a pillow and cuddled it close to me, relishing the scent on it. Natasha was the last to use this, her sweet scent still lingering on it. “FRIDAY, where are they all actually?” I asked looking back up for an answer. She hesitated before answering, “I am afraid you do not have clearance for that answer, miss.” I raised my eyebrow, clearance for something in the tower? Odd. I sat there, holding the pillow to my chest for what felt like two hours before I stood up. I checked my watch, it hasn’t even been fifteen minutes. “Ugh, I cannot sit here.” I murmured to myself. I pulled out my phone before texting everyone. 

_ FRIDAY said you all are gone, but did not say where. Can I go exploring?  _

I shot that off and waited for them to text me back. Almost immediately, my phone buzzed in my hand. 

_ [Tony] Explore to where?  _

_ [Steve] Do not leave the tower today please, Sam.  _

_ [Me] Wasn't planning on it Steve, that lesson is still very fresh. I meant just around the tower?  _

_ [Tony] You have access to most floors. FRIDAY won't let you on the ones you don’t.  _

_ [Me] Thanks!  _

_ [Steve] Be safe _

_ [Bucky] Be good _

_ [Bruce] Be smart _

_ [Tony] Don't touch anything that looks important or breakable.  _

_ [Natasha] Be on the lookout _

_ [Clint] Break everything!  _

I chuckled at their little comments, feeling better as I went into the elevator to do a little bit of exploring. 

\----

I have officially been exploring for 15 minutes, and it was not nearly as fun as I thought it would be. I essentially pulled an Elf and hit every single elevator button that I could, and told FRIDAY to take me to every floor I was allowed on. She opened the doors, so I could see in, and unless I said I was going in, she would close them and keep going. 

We made it a couple of floors down before I found a room that made my heart skip a beat. “FRIDAY, please stop here.” I said in a breathy tone. She left the doors open and I took a step into the room on shaky legs. I felt my nervousness and excitement pick up as I took in the room. 

It was much different than every other room in the tower. While the others screamed modern, this one was different. It was a beautiful room. The walls were a cream stone that cascaded from floor to ceiling. The wood floor was placed in a chevron pattern and had arched windows that looked out of the city. The room had an ethereal glow to it, it was simply elegant. But, it wasn't the architecture of the room that caught my attention, oh no, it was the one thing in the room that had captivated me. There, sitting in the middle of the room, was a beautiful black grand piano. 

My hand shook as I walked up to it. “FRIDAY?” I whispered out. “Yes?” her voice echoed through the room. “I...who’s is this?” I asked in awe. “Boss has had this in this room since I was activated.” was her answer. So it was Tony’s? “Does anyone here play it?” I asked as I came closer to take a good look at it. This was a very nice, very very expensive instrument. I felt as if I shouldn't even be this close to it. “Boss does not play, nor do any others.” she replied. I nodded, so this is essentially untouched. I felt my hands go clammy at that, “Can I play it?” I asked her as I ran my finger against the keys. Her response was gentle and encouraging, “I do not see a problem with that.” 

I nodded and saw the bench against the wall. I walked over and grabbed the bench, reveling in the feeling of it. This was a nice set up, but I expected absolutely nothing less than that from Tony. I set the bench down in front of the piano and stepped back to look at it one more time. It hasn't been too long since I last played, a few months or so. My mother always loved to hear me play, having put me in lessons from the age of five. I fell in love with playing, and have kept at it ever since. I don't want to brag, but I was damn good at it after fifteen years of playing fairly regularly. Before I truly decided to do anything, I thought to check in with FRIDAY one more time. “FRIDAY? Where are the others?” I asked, hoping that they would be a while before they were done. Just like last time, I got the same response. “I’m afraid you do not have the clearance for that question, miss.” she replied smoothly. 

I nodded and decided I had nothing to lose. I sat down on the bench, instantly feeling at ease. I closed my eyes and ran my hand on the expensive leather of the bench, soaking in every detail I could. I kept my eyes closed as I moved my hands to the keys, lightly running my fingertips over them. I exhaled slowly, feeling oddly nervous about playing on such a beautiful instrument. I lightly pressed my finger down on a key, happily surprised to find it perfectly in tune. Whoever took care of this obviously knew what they were doing enough to keep it in tune. 

I brought my hands apart and instinctively began doing simple warm up exercises to get both the piano and me ready. 

I smiled, the room and its empty walls and hardwood floor allowed the instrument to produce its loud sound exceptionally with the most beautiful echo. I smiled even wider when I went to the lowest A on the piano. The room felt as if it were shaking from the force of the piano’s sound waves. It was a wonderful thing to feel. The floor beneath my feet vibrating from the notes being produced. I finished my quick warm up, already feeling my heart thudding in my chest, the same feeling I would get before I performed at competitions. 

“FRIDAY?” I asked before I got started. “Yes?” she answered back to me. “Can you please let me know when the others are done so I can head back up?” I asked her. “Of course.” was my reply. 

I nodded and took a deep breath before moving my fingers to the middle of the keyboard. I allowed my fingers to play on their own, starting a song I knew from the heart.  _ Suite Bergamasque: III. Clair De Lune.  _ I closed my eyes, allowing myself to fall into the music and my fingers danced across the keys. I thought of playing for my mates, of all the times I played for my parents, friends, family. Soon I was so immersed into the song I lost all consciousness of my surroundings. 

My fingers melted in the keys, playing by muscle memory. Slowly, adding more force, I poured myself into the piano. I felt every emotion there was as I played. Anger melted away, any sadness was gone, soon all I could feel was peace. I relished in it, smiling a little as I stared at where sheet music would go. This specific song was one of my favorites to play, not too long but required skill. 

My body moved with my hands, and before I knew it I was finishing the last note. I smiled, extremely happy to have found this room. I smiled and ran my hands on the keys again. All my worries seemed to have melted away with the song. I sat there, trying to think of the next song to play. I couldn’t actively think of one, but as soon as I set my hands back down it was like my body took over again for me. 

The next song was much more difficult, but a lot more fun. I began playing  _ sonata "Pathetique" Op. 13 - I.  _ I smiled as I thought of my piano teacher smacking my hands the first time I attempted this song. At the time, it was harder than anything I had ever tried before. Now, it was one of my favorites. I allowed the power of the song to flow through me, slowly feeling myself fall into the music. I smiled even wider as I slowly picked up the pace, and before I knew it the notes flew from my fingers, quick and correct.

My hands moved down the keys and began the fast paced music, making me laugh a little because it was just too fun. The sounds reverberated off the walls back to me. I smiled even larger when the past paced notes kept coming like they were second nature to me. It felt as easy as breathing, moving my hands down the keyboard while I allowed my upper body to move with them. My heart began picking up with the tempo of the song, feeling all my energy going onto the keyboard. 

Unbeknownst to me, the others were on their way to this very floor. Tony had asked FRIDAY where I was as they took a break from their meeting with S.H.I.E.L.D. When he found out where I was, he looked confused but asked her to bring them to me. After all, she did have orders to inform me when they were done, and they were simply on a break. 

As soon as the elevator doors opened, they were met with the sound of the piano producing one of the most amazing and loud sounds they have heard. Deep, powerful notes produced before they softened and picked back up in pace. Tony’s jaw dropped when he saw me sitting there playing. He looked to the others who all wore the same expressions. The sounds in the room got louder as the song progressed in both intensity and speed. Clint pulled out his phone and began recording, none of them daring to disturb me when I was obviously totally immersed in the song. 

I continued playing with passion, the song reminding me of my childhood. All the days I spent practicing this exact song for my piano instructor before I got first place playing it at my advanced piano recital in my junior year in high school, the nights my dad would clap and throw roses at me in our living room while my mom laughed and clapped, the night he died and I poured my heart out on the piano. My intensity picked back up as I ended the song, feeling all those emotions leave as I played the last note and released my foot from the pedal. My heart was thudding in my chest, my hands shaking from the exertion, but I felt serene. 

I sat for a moment, appreciating the wonderful instrument that sat in front of me, when I heard slow clapping from behind me. I whipped my head around to see every one of my mates there, all clapping with large smiles on their faces. I felt my face heat in embarrassment, how long had they been there? I wasn't prepared for a performance, but I guess they got one. I slowly stood from the bench and faced them, and with a faux sense of confidence, I bowed as if I had truly just had a performance for them. 

Clint whistled and was yelling “bravissimo!” I laughed and shook my head at him and walked towards them. “So, how long have you guys been standing there?” I asked, feeling oddly embarrassed at them having found me playing my heart out. I knew they would have found out sooner or later, so what was the harm? Steve smiled and looked at his watch before saying “probably only three or four minutes, but long enough to be graced with your talent.” He flashed me his perfect smile, which gave me butterflies in my stomach. “Oh, that wasn’t much. I just saw it and couldn’t help myself. It has been a couple of months, so it wasn’t as good as it used to be…” I trailed off. Tony scoffed at that. I looked up to see him looking at me as if I were crazy. “You’re kidding us, right? Sam, that was some of the best playing I have ever heard, and I can’t tell you how many fancy parties I have been to with some of the greatest pianists. You could give them all a run for their money.” He said, sounding very sure of himself. I just shrugged in response; he wasn’t the first person to tell me that. My piano instructor had begged me to try out at the Juilliard admission tryouts, insisting that they would accept me on the spot. I had turned her down, I wasn’t interested in going to school for music, if anything it was the medical field that called to me. I loved the adrenaline, I had very steady hands (thanks to years of playing the piano), and have always wanted to help people. However, schooling was out of the option for me

“Well thank you, I appreciate that. Are you guys all done for the day?” I asked as I looked at my phone for the time. I saw it was 12:30, and was suddenly reminded that I had not eaten anything yet today. My stomach grumbled a little and I slapped my hand to it to try and muddle the sound. They all tried to contain their smiles at that, only furthering my embarrassment. Steve, ever the gentleman he is, decided to break the silence with “well, I guess that means it is lunchtime.” He nodded his head to the elevator, indicating us to head over there to head up to the pack floor for lunch.

We all huddled into the elevator and began the ascent up. We all stood in silence, not an awkward one though. It was one of those comfortable silences where everyone was content on not speaking. I was sandwiched between Nat and Bruce, and I leaned ever so slightly into Bruce’s side. He looked down at me and gave me a soft smile. I returned it and wrapped my arms around his middle, feeling suddenly affectionate. He wrapped his arm around me and gave a little squeeze. I watched as the numbers in the elevator went up, until it stopped on the pack floor.

Tony stepped out first, followed by Clint and Steve, Natasha and Bucky, then Bruce and I. Natasha and Bucky went to the table and were talking quietly, I didn’t even bother trying to hear what they were saying. I briefly saw Tony and Steve step aside and were talking in hushed tones, both getting a little agitated. I tried to listen to them from my spot at the bar in the kitchen, curious as to what they were fighting about, until I saw Steve briefly look over my way and catch my eye. I quickly looked away to try and pretend I wasn’t listening. I heard him sigh and say “not now Tony. We will talk about this later.” Tony rubbed his face and nodded in agreement. I saw Steve walking my way and tried to look busy by looking at my phone but faltered when I felt his presence behind me. He snaked his arms around my waist and put his head on my shoulder to peer at what I was doing on my phone. I realized then I didn’t have anything open, and was staring at the home screen. I paused, unsure what to do with myself, positive Steve could hear my heart racing from being caught.

I felt his chest vibrate from his chuckle before he leaned to my ear. “You know, it is considered rude to eavesdrop on people's conversations.” He scolded lightly. I deflated a little at that, before mumbling “wasn’t eavesdropping.” as I leaned back into his chest. He hummed in my head before bringing his hand to the side of my hip and whispering “do you need another reminder on respect?” into my ear. I flushed at that. Hell fucking no I don’t. Yesterday's message is still very clear in my mind, and still visible on my ass. I shook my head at his words. “No thank you.” His only reply was a kiss to my temple and a gentle pat on my side. “Good, go help Bruce with lunch and stay out of trouble.” I hopped up out of my chair at his words and he sent me off with a swat to my butt. I turned to glare at him, but he just gave me a cheeky smile before turning around to join the others. 

I huffed in annoyance but joined Bruce in the kitchen. We began making a simple lunch of turkey sandwiches for everyone. He guided me on who got what on their sandwiches. We split the work of constructing them, and before we knew it we had seven plates on sandwiches. Steve and Bucky each got four, needing more than everyone else due to their super soldier appetites. Everyone else got two, but I only requested one. I didn't train and exert nearly as much as I knew they all did. We grabbed some chips from the cupboard and poured them into a large bowl for everyone to snack on. I took the bowl and walked it out and placed it on the table where I knew we would all gather to sit. Then I walked back to grab the plates and help Bruce bring them out to everyone. He was already balancing four in his hands, making me slightly nervous that he would drop something. “Want me to grab one?” I asked. He shook his head with a “nope”. He walked over, surprisingly not dropping anything, and placed them on the table. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed two plates, not trusting myself to grab a third, and set them down next to the ones Bruce did. He grabbed the last plate and called everyone over to sit down. 

He handed everyone their plates, knowing who wanted what, before we all settled down into our seats. One of my favorite parts of the day is pack meals, and this morning not having breakfast together threw off my entire mood. Now, I was beginning to feel a lot better than I did this morning when I discovered them all to be gone, or all the negative thoughts that pegged my mind this morning in the shower. I was caught up in my mind, thinking about this morning and my little goal of getting a real kiss from my mates. My thoughts were cut short when I felt a light kick to my shin. I looked up to see Clint raise an eyebrow from his spot across from me. He flicked his eyes down to my untouched food then brought them back up to mine. He gave me a look that clearly read ‘eat your food before I make a scene’. I pursed my lips at the silent scolding, but grabbed half of my sandwich anyways and took a bite. 

I remained silent throughout lunch, happy to sit there and listen in on their conversation. After they finished their ‘meeting’ with the director they were planning on going to the gym for some simulation training. I had no idea what any of that meant, but it sounded important with the way Steve was using his captain voice (or so I have now deemed it). Once again, I was so incredibly impressed with my mates. Sometimes I forget that they are the actual Avengers, like the ones who have saved the world more than one time. I smiled a little at the thought, yea my like can be a little insane, but god how cool is that. I was once again brought out of my train of thought by Clint. I gave him what I was hoping was a menacing glare, he gave me an unimpressed look back. I held his stare, and he held mine. I was assuming he just initiated a staring contest, and I sure as hell wasn’t backing down now. He narrowed his eyes a bit and leaned forward. Oh, it was on. I matched his posture, also leaning forward to stare at him. 

My eyes began to burn a tad at not blinking, but I refused to let him win this. I could see his eyes twitch a little, and I knew he also was feeling a burn in his eyes. I tried to contain my smile, and I saw the corner of his lips twitch up seeing my reaction. Everyone had begun watching our little competition with fond smiles, nobody saying anything that might distract us. My eyes began to water, I tried to hold on for as long as I could. I widened my eyes just a bit, and Clint smirked realizing he was about to win. The burn in my eyes suddenly became too much and I blinked. Clint threw his arms in the air with a loud “YES!” I smacked my hand on the table, “dammit!” I said rubbing my eyes to ease the burn. I heard the others laughing at our little display, I laughed along feeling very at ease now. It was nice to have such a domestic encounter with one of my mates, it made everything feel more real. We all began calming down from our little laughter display, then Clint decided to bring back up why he kicked me in the first place. “Sam, you gotta eat more than that. We all know you didn't eat this morning.” he said nodding down to my sandwich. I only had about three bites of one half. I felt myself go red at him telling me to eat more as if I were a toddler, but complied anyway. 

Everyone finished their own food, but carried on casual conversations about what their plans are next week or for the weekend. I heard Tony mention that he wanted me to start next week. Steve raised an eyebrow before asking him, “have her start what?” before looking at me. Tony sent a little smile my way and gestured for me to tell everyone. “Oh, I got a new job yesterday.” I said a little awkwardly. Steve crossed his arms, but kept a little smile on his face. “Oh yea? We sure are learning a lot about you today. I am assuming it has something to do with Tony?” he asked looking between the two of us. I nodded in response, “Yea. He said he has been looking for a personal assistant, and I guess I fit the bill?” I said nonchalantly. I heard Natasha laugh before she looked at Tony. “Now why would you expose our poor little mate to you like that?” she said teasingly. Tony gasped and put his hand to his heart, “What do you mean? I am a fantastic boss, thank you very much.” he said in a snooty tone. Nat just smirked, not retaliating on that comment. Steve looked back over before saying “well I think that will be a nice fit. Plus, it means you get to be around more during the day. Contrary to what he might say, Tony likes to be close to us.” 

I heard Tony scoff, but he didn't disagree with him. I smiled and nodded. I looked at my now mostly finished sandwich and decided I wasn't hungry anymore. I stood with my plate in my hand and grabbed Clint’s empty one in front of me and stacked them on top of each other. He signed ‘thank you’ to me. I smiled, reminded that I wanted him to teach me ASL. I grabbed the other plates and headed into the kitchen to begin cleaning up from lunch. 

\----

I cleaned the kitchen while the others conversed about their meeting they had to finish. I felt a little sad that I was going to be alone once again, but I knew they all had responsibilities they had to attend to. Once I finished wiping the counter where we made the food, I walked back out to see them all standing around talking quietly. I stood back, knowing that if they were talking so quietly it was not meant for me to hear. Bucky was the one to notice that I was standing there and walked over to me. 

“Hey, doll.” he said as he came up to me. I replied with a small “hey” feeling very sad at the thought of being alone again. I knew that the more time I spent with my mates, the more I would want to be with them all of the time. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, just something to get used to after being on my own for the last two years. As if he sensed my sadness, which he probably did because I swear my alphas knew how to read minds, and gave me a small smile. “We were talking, and since I am not actually an Avenger, because I never got a proper invitation, I am going to be hanging out with you. Is that okay?” he asked me in a calm, gentle tone. My chest felt warm at the thought of him deciding to stay with me rather than going with the others. I nodded enthusiastically, “Yes!” I exclaimed, then realized how desperately relieved it made me sound, so I cleared my throat trying to act a little cooler. “I mean...sure. If you want to.” He gave a small smile at my lame attempt of trying to play it cool. “Great, maybe we can go back down and you can show me what else you got on that piano?” he asked. I smiled shyly, he wanted to see me play. I haven't played for anyone but my mom in a couple of years, but that didn't stop me from smiling and nodding. I had no idea what to play for him, so I pulled out my phone to try and look up some sheet music for a song he might recognize. He nodded and went back to let the others know before they went off on their way to finish the meeting. 

\----

I sat on the bench arranging the sheet music in front of me so I could easily turn it when needed. Tony had been kind enough to print it out for me when he learned our plan, he also let me know that under the seat in the little compartment were booklets with sheet music. He said he had no idea what kind was in there but to let him know if there were any that I wanted him to print out for me. I had chosen a song that I hoped Bucky would know, some upbeat swing song from the 40’s. I had never heard it, and when I asked Steve he huffed a small laugh. “You kiddin’ me? I was never a dancer. Buck would dance with all these dames, they never would dance with me. Back then, Buck and I couldn't dance together in the halls even though we were mates. He tried to teach me out to dance in our living room, but gave up sayin’ I had two left feet.” he said with a little more of his Brooklyn twang than I was used to. I didn't mind it though, in fact, I found it to be quite attractive on him. 

Bucky sat down against the wall waiting for me to play something. I hadn’t told him I was planning on playing something from his day. I smiled once I felt comfortable enough to start playing for him. I turned to look at him for some encouragement, he smirked before making a comment I was definitely not prepared for. “You want me to hop on and sing while you play?” he asked with a shit eating grin. I scoffed, cocky little asshole. “Only if you wear a feather boa and a sparkly dress.” I retaliated. That got him to smile, “I mean if you insist..” I trailed off. I had to keep myself from turning around to look at his reaction to that. Still looking forward and getting my hands into position, I looked over my shoulder at him. “Full disclaimer, I have never ever played anything  remotely close to this. So don't make fun of me.” His eyebrows shot up, but he leaned back against the wall and nodded for me to start. 

I looked at the sheet music for a song called Chattanooga Choo Choo by Glenn Miller. I had never heard it before, but it was a very short song so how hard could it actually be. I began, keeping my eyes on the sheet music, trusting my fingers to play the notes as I read them. 

It was a fun song, a little slower than I had anticipated when I heard the actual song, but I guess that was how it was back then. How people could ever dance to this was beyond me, but I played anyway. I allowed myself to finish off the little number, before I turned the page and tied the tune into a different song. I knew this one came after his time, it wasn't released until the 50’s, but it still had a jazzy feel to it. I allowed myself to slowly get into this song, once again allowing myself to get lost in the notes. I hadn't noticed Bucky stand up from his spot, but then I felt his hands on my shoulders. I jumped a little having not heard him, but continued playing. I once again flipped the music and began a slower song. This one I was familiar with,  _ Fly Me To The Moon _ was one of my nana’s favorite songs. When I was younger and before she passed away, I would play this on the piano while she would sing and dance with my papa in the living room. I felt a smile tug on my lips as sharing such a special song with Bucky. 

I finished the song and tipped my head to look up with me. He was smiling down at me. “Did that punk put you up to this?” he asked lightly. Put me up to what? “No? I just wanted to play something you might recognize.” I shrugged. He tightened his hand on my shoulder before going to the front of the piano to look at me. “I asked Steve to dance with me last week, he refused saying he would never dance with me again after last time, which was in 1941 mind you. I had just gotten home from base, and we were getting ready to go out with these two dames. That was also the night he got accepted into the military.” he said with a slightly far off look in his eyes. I pursed my lips, sensing that this wasn't his favorite memory. Hi shook his head a bit before looking back at me. “Play me your favorite song.” he requested. I faltered at that, what was my favorite song? “Like on piano? Or in general?” I asked. 

He thought about it for a second before shrugging. “How about both?” he asked. I nodded. I knew my favorite song on the piano, but it was a very emotional one. It was my grandmother's favorite, she died when I was eleven. I was always much closer to my grandmother on my dad’s side than to my nana on my mom’s side. I didn't know why this was my favorite song to play, as I always got so emotional when I played it. But, it also was a reminder of why I loved playing the piano in the first place. Every time I played it, I lose myself in the music. I looked at Bucky, very nervous. “You don't have to, doll.” he said softly. He could tell this one was hard for me, but I shook my head. “No, I can do it. This song...it was my grandmother's favorite. She played piano too, and this was one of her favorites to play. I lost her when I was eleven, but when I play it I feel like she is still with me…” i said staring at my shaking hands. He didn't rush me but sat quietly. After a moment he said softly, “you were close with her, weren’t you?” I nodded. “Very.” He smiled a little. “Doll, don't do it if it'll upset you. I want this to be fun.” he said in the same soft voice. I looked at him and suddenly all my nerves were washed away. “I want to. I want to play it for you, Buck.” I replied. He nodded and walked over to me. “Scootch.” he said, I moved over on the bench and he sat down next to me. He placed his hand on my left leg, knowing I used my right for the pedals. 

I took a deep breath, before placing the first three notes. After that, I allowed the notes to flow. I knew this song from heart, and my heart fluttered as I played it. I closed my eyes, feeling the butterflies in my stomach disappear as I started to lose myself in the music. I picked up the tempo, and Bucky squeezed my leg. The power of the music began to vibrate off the walls, coming back to us. My body flowed with my hands, and all I could focus on was the keys in front of me. All those nights I shared with my family playing this song, and now here I was playing it for one of my mates. The thought made my heart skip a beat, and I knew he could tell how special of a moment this was from his grip on my thigh. The light melody left my fingertips as I finished the last notes of the song with a slow breath. We sat in silence for a moment, my hands still on the piano. “Wow.” was all he said. I turned to look at him next to me. He looked at me like i was one of the most impressive things he has ever seen. “Good?” I was a little hesitant in asking. “Amazing, Sam you are so amazing.” he said in a light voice. I blushed a little before bumping my shoulder against his. “Oh stop, you don't mean that.” I said. “Of course I do. Trust me, I don't lie.” he said in a sincere tone. I let out a breathy laugh. “You still want to hear my favorite non piano song?” I asked. He smiled a little “absolutely.” 

I grabbed my phone before pulling up the sheet music. “When I nod my head, scroll it down.” I said placing my hands on the piano. He nodded in understanding before I began the song. It sounded lovely on the piano with the top open. “What would I do without your smart mouth?” I began in a light voice. I was suddenly grateful for all the nights I spent perfecting my voice for singing this song. I continued playing until I got to the chorus and let my voice go a little louder. “‘Cause all of me loves all of you. Love your curves and all your edges, all your perfect imperfections” I sang as I played. My cheeks flushed a tad at the words I was singing. Did I love my mates? Maybe? The keys slowly got more powerful as the song continued, and I allowed my voice to do the same. I sang my heart out as I played my heart out for Bucky. I hadn’t anticipated things going this way, but I was so comfortable with him next to me as I played. “I give you all of me, and I give me all of you. Oh, oh.” I finished.

Once again, I was met with silence. Before I could ask Bucky what he thought, I felt my head being turned and lips being pressed to mine. I paused for a second, the breath leaving my body as fireworks exploded in my mind. Slowly, I raised my hand to his cheek and kissed back. His hand came to rest on my waist and the other came to cup the area under my ear. It was as if the world stopped spinning on its axis. Nothing else was happening, it was just Bucky and I. Too soon, he broke away from me to rest his forehead on mine. I let out a little breathy laugh and opened my eyes to look at him through my lashes. “You kissed me.” were the only words I could manage. He chuckled and nodded. “I did.” I smiled a little. “Will you do it again?” I asked shyly as I bit my bottom lip. I brought his thumb up to pull my lip from between my teeth before he leaned forward a little to bring his warm lips back to mine. I was sure that had I been standing, my knees would be shaking and I would have fallen to the ground. I smiled a little into the kiss, and I felt him do the same. This time I was the first to pull away, blushing like a fire engine. 

He looked at me with a goofy grin on his face. “Sam, you are so amazing. You have the voice of an angel, you play the piano better than anyone I have ever seen. Ever. You're gorgeous and we are all so fuckin lucky to have you as our mate.” he said sincerly. “Thank you. You all are pretty great too.” I said back to him, tucking a stray piece of hair that fell from my bun behind my ear. He suddenly had a look on his face, one that I imagine people made when they won the lottery. “Why are you making that face?” I asked. He tightened his hold on my hip, “I am the first to kiss you.” he said sounding excited. I laughed, “Yes, you are.” He smiled even wider, “Steve is going to be so jealous when he finds out that once again, I stole the heart of the dame before he did.” “Oh stop it, you didn’t steal anything first. You just were the one ballsy enough to make the first move.” I said lightly slapping his arm. He laughed before standing up and offering his hand. “Dance with me.” was all he said. 

I shook my head no. “Oh Buck, I don’t dance.” I said putting my hands up. “Sure ya do. Everyone can dance.” he shrugged. He pulled me up and brought me to the middle of the room where the floor was empty. “FRIDAY put on some upbeat music that used to play in the halls.” Bucky said, not looking away from me. “Of course, Sergeant Barnes.” she replied smoothly. He rolled his eyes, having told Tony to take the Sergeant out of his name. Tony would shrug and say “I just like to see you get all riled up.” and continue on his day. 

A song with a horn began playing and Bucky grabbed my hands. “Follow my lead doll.” he said, grabbing my hands. He put one foot forward, and I put one back. He brought his other forward, and I brought it back. He led the dance, and I did my best to follow his lead. I only stepped on his feet a few times, but he didn't seem to mind too much. “There ya go! Move your hips like this.” he demonstrated. I tried to mimic the move, twisting my hips to the side. “Atta girl! Now kick your feet like this.” he showed me once again. I tried to follow his suit, this time losing my balance a little. He quickly caught me before I fell on my ass. “Try again!” he yelled over the music. He held me out at arm's length and I tried it again. “Almost!” he exclaimed. He took my hand and spun me around before bringing me back in and twisting me around without letting go of my hand. 

I yelped a little as he spun me and brought me back into his front. I laughed as he basically spun me like a ragdoll, slowly I was starting to get the hang of some of the more basic moves. “C’mon Sam! Go with the music!” he said letting go of my hand and dancing on his own. I laughed as he did a little jive with his feet, and I could just imagine him dancing back in the ’40s in a dance hall. I started to feel the music’s beat, and like I do with the piano, I let my body go with the music. He grabbed ahold of my hands again and started twisting his hips the way he showed me earlier. I tried to mimic him, and we both began getting lower to the ground. I laughed and he smiled widely at that. “There ya go!” he said as he pulled me back up. “Keep goin!” he said as he spun me again at arm's length. I didn't let go of his hand and he brought me under his arm, spinning me the other way and back out. The songs got faster, and we both were laughing hysterically as we continued our little dance. “You're a natural!” he yelled at me over the music. I smiled as I allowed him to guide me around. The music came to an end and he pulled me close and dipped me backward before placing a kiss on my lips. 

He hoisted me back up, both of us breathing hard from laughing during all the physical exertion. “What was that about not dancing?” he smirked. 

\----

The meeting ended while Bucky and I were dancing. Steve had sent him a text message that went unread seeing as he placed his phone on the piano after I finished playing. He read the message before sighing just a little. “Training started fifteen minutes ago. Steve is pissed I ain't there.” he said running his hand through his hair. “I thought you weren't an official Avenger?” I asked, teasing him a little. He gave a small smile before grabbing my hand. “Cmon, I have to go change. Do you want to do a little training on your own?” he asked me. “Training for what?” I asked him. He shrugged. “Self defense. Probably not the worst thing for you to learn, yano with our line of work and stuff.” I shrugged in response. It was either train or watch them train. I was already warmed up from the dancing, so what the hell? “Sure, why not?”

\----

Bad idea. Very very bad idea. Natasha was training me while the others were in a simulation training room. Right now they were all practicing throwing and using Steve’s shield. Something about it coming in handy in fights. Surprisingly, they all were pretty decent at it, but I could tell it took a lot of practice. 

Natasha kicked my legs from under me and I fell on my back with a grunt. “Fuck!” I wheezed as she stood over me. “Do not ever take your eye off the opponent. That is how you get hurt.” She held out her hand to help me up. I took it and stood, getting into the defensive stance she taught me. 

“Make a move, sweetie.” she encouraged me. “Nat…” I trailed off, not quite comfortable possibly hurting my mate. She smirked, “trust me, I have taken a lot worse.” I nodded before bringing my arm back to punch, but she caught my arm and twisted it behind me, but leaving it low so she didn't hurt me. “Don't pull your punch. Try again.” she said releasing her hold on me. 

We continued this for a while before Clint came over to switch with her. According to him he didn't need to practice his aim, seeing as he never misses. Or at least that's what he said. He continued teaching me the basic defensive moves, explaining what to do as we went. I was dripping in sweat while he only had a light sheen on his forehead. I went for the attack move and he caught me and flipped me onto my back, again. Thank god these mats were thick and heavily padded. “Fuck me.” I exhaled, staying on the ground. He let out a little laugh at that, “Little early for that, don't you think?” he sassed. I just glared at him and gave him the middle finger. He sat down next to me on the mat. “You done?” he asked, resting his arms on his knees. I shook my head “No. Just give me a second. I don't do this every day like you guys.” I said, slightly out of breath. He patted my arm and laid down next to me. 

“You know how important it is to defend yourself, right?” he asked quietly. I paused, “Yea. You guys do a lot of things that piss people off.” I replied. That made him huff a laugh. “That's for damn sure.” he said with a groan as he sat up. “Are you sure you want to keep going?” he asked me. “Yea, help me up.” I said holding my hand up from my spot on the floor. 

He hoisted me up and I got back into the stance. He moved my legs further apart, put my feet in the correct position, and moved my elbows in. “Okay, throw a punch right here.” he said, grabbing one of the punching mitts for me to hit. “Don't pull it, exhale when you do.” he instructed. I nodded, doing as he instructed. I threw a punch, hitting the mitt. “There ya go. Again.” he said holding it lower. 

We continued on for another ten minutes. The others left the sim room and began hand to hand combat training. Steve and Bucky’s grunts quickly filled the room as they began training against each other. Clint tapped my arm “eyes on me.” he said. I brought my eyes back to him and threw another punch. He quickly dodged it and held his hand back out. “The mitt Sam, not my face.” he said with a smile. “One more round then you can watch the big kids go at it.” I nodded, I was getting very tired, very fast. 

“Three punches up top, two on the bottom, one kick to the side. Got it?” he instructed. I nodded, wiping the sweaty hair off my forehead. I got into position before throwing the top punches. “Exhale.” he said holding his other hand behind the mitt for support. I nodded before placing the bottom two. “Better.” he said, moving the mitt. I was breathing heavily at this point, unsure if I wanted to pass out or puke. I mustered all my energy and placed a kick to the side of his leg. I knew it was weak, but I was so tired I couldn't bring myself to care. “Alright, I will let that one go. I can see how tired you are.” he said with a smile. I put my hands on my knees, trying to regain my breath. “Really? That obvious?” I replied as sarcastically as I could. 

I stood up and walked over to the smoothie bar across the room. I opened the fridge under the counter and grabbed a cold water, guzzling it down as I watched my mates train. 

If I hadn't known better, it would look like Steve and Bucky were trying to kill each other. Bucky had his long hair in a bun to keep it out of his face. Steve placed a punch knocking him to the ground, which I could tell only pissed Bucky off. He stood up and pushed his hair back. “You wanna fight like that, punk?” he asked with a smirk. Steve gave a little half cocked smile, “bring it, jerk.” he said, bringing his hands up in front of him, the same way Nat just taught me. Seeing my mates train always got me a little nervous. I knew their intentions were not to hurt each other, but from my view it sure as hell looked that way. But, I at least knew both Bucky and Steve had advanced healing which only slightly put me at ease. 

Bucky punched, hitting Steve square in the jaw. I flinched at that, “Goddammit Buck.” he said bringing his hand to his jaw. Buck faltered for a second before Steve grabbed him and flipped him over his shoulder and onto the ground. Hard. I looked away, feeling a little sick at watching them. “Fuck!” Bucky yelled, hitting the ground with his hand and jumping back up to his feet and going after Steve again. I saw Bucky flex his metal hand for a second, it was then I realized he never placed a punch with his metal hand, only his flesh one. “Cmon Buck. You can do better than this.” Steve antagonized. Bucky’s eyes flashed before he started advancing on Steve. “Use your mind, not your emotions.” he called as he dodged Bucky’s hits. This must have been something they were working on if Steve was coaching him through it like he was. 

I jumped a little when someone came behind me and placed their hand on my shoulder. “Woah. Just me.” Bruce said, raising his hand in surrender. “Sorry. I wasn’t really paying attention.” I said sheepishly. “I noticed.” he said quietly. We both sat in silence, watching Bucky and Steve fight. “They are quite the duo, aren't they?” he said quietly next to me. I nodded my head. “They sure are.” I agreed. We both winced when Steve kicked Bucky in the side, knocking him on his back. Bucky groaned, now thoroughly pissed off. “Steve, you don't knock that off and I am really going to kick your ass.” he said, getting back up. Steve just grunted as he was punched in the gut then the shoulder. “About time. Use that thick head of yours and be smart about your moves.” Steve said backing up. Bucky gave him an annoyed look at that. “What, you think we have been dancin? I have more training than all you combined.” Bucky retorted continuing his reign on Steve. “So use it and show me.” Steve said. 

They continued at it for what felt like an hour, and very well could have been. My body hurt watching them, but I could see Bucky falling into a pattern, slowly feeling comfortable with himself. He finally got Steve on the ground, twisting his arm behind his back, and Steve tapped out. Bucky released him from his hold, and Steve turned and gave him a searing kiss on the lips. It brought a little smile to my lips seeing them literally kiss and makeup. 

They both were out of breath and sweaty, walking over to where Bruce and I were standing. I grabbed two waters and placed them on the counter for them to drink. Steve nodded in thanks and Bucky downed half of his before muttering a ‘thanks, doll’. Tony came over to us and leaned against the front of Steve, who put his arm across his chest, pulling him tighter to him.

We all turned to watch as Clint and Natasha squared up against each other. Natasha was in a pair of leggings, having shedded her shirt, now only in her sports bra. She sauntered up to him, placing her hand on his cheek and kissed him. I could see it was getting pretty heated by the way Clint placed his hand around her, and like clockwork, they both pulled away at the same time to go in for the attack. Nat blocked Clint’s punches and placed a kick to his side. He grabbed her leg, but she used the momentum to throw herself onto his shoulders. She used her weight to flip them both on the ground, kicking Clint over her and face down onto the ground. She hopped on his back and said “if you know what's good for you, don't get up.” 

Clint grabbed her and threw her off of him and pinned her to the ground. “What was that?” he asked with a smirk. She growled and tried to kick him off of her, but he wouldn't budge. She freed one of her arms and punched Clint’s arm, just enough to distract him. She got back up and waited for him to come to her. Clint grabbed her, ready to use his arm to throw her on the ground, but she just flipped over his arm, carrying it through by flipping him down hard onto his back. Clint groaned and rolled over. “Alright, I’m done. I tap.” he said as he coughed from the air being knocked out of him. She helped him to his feet, pecking him on the lips to join the rest of us. “Tony, Bruce, you two going to go?” she asked with a little smile. “Oh no, that's why I have FRIDAY.” Tony said from his place in Steve’s arms. Everyone smiled at that, leave it to Tony to refuse training because he knew his tech was just that good. I knew Bruce wouldn't want to train, because well, who needs to train when you are the hulk? We were all silent for a minute before Clint spoke up, “well, anyone want pizza?” 

\----

Ten pizzas later and some very impressive ice cream sundaes, we all found ourselves on the couch once again. I could feel that my muscles were sore already, so I could imagine how they would feel tomorrow. Everyone turned in early that night, including me. I said goodnight to them all before heading down to my own floor. As I got further from them, I felt myself wishing I had stayed with them. 

I forced myself to walk into my own apartment rather than running back into the elevator and begging FRIDAY to take me back up. I sighed and shed my clothes and jumped into the shower to rinse the sweat off from my training. My mind kept wandering to my kiss with Bucky and how amazing it was. I leaned against the shower and touched my lips, imagining his on mine. I smiled before finishing up and getting ready for bed.

\----

I sighed, tossing in my bed again. I have been trying to fall asleep for hours at this point. My body was tired physically, but my mind wouldn't shut up. “Ugh!” I groaned throwing my pillow across the room in frustration. I stared at my ceiling fan, watching it spin in hopes it would lull me to sleep. It didn't. “FRIDAY what time is it?” I asked getting annoyed, if it was past three I was just going to get ready for the day. No point in trying to sleep at that point. “It is currently 1:52 AM.” she replied. I let out another groan before kicking my covers off of me. I stood up and stared at my room, I didn't have much to do for entertainment in here. I have already watched more YouTube than I care to think about. TV does nothing for me. I slipped on a pair of slippers before walking to the kitchen in hopes of maybe finding something to eat. 

I opened the fridge and stared at it, hoping something premade was in there, but I hardly ever ate on my floor anymore. I always had meals with the pack. I closed the fridge and leaned on the counter, unsure of what to do with myself. “FRIDAY is anyone else awake?” I asked, knowing some of my mates had a hard time sleeping. “Captain Rogers and Boss are both awake.” she replied immediately. “Where are they?” I asked, curious if they were together or not. “Boss is in the lab, and Captain Rogers is in his studio.” Studio? What studio? “Can you take me to Steve?” I asked her quietly. “Of course, are you in need of assistance?” She asked me. I shook my head, then realized I probably needed to answer her normally, “No. I just can't sleep.” I said, walking to the elevator for her to take me up. 

She closed the doors and began bringing me up a couple of floors. She stopped on a floor that I haven't ever been on before she opened the doors. I walked out and a smile spread on my face at the sight I was met with. Steve was sitting on a stool in front of a canvas with a small tray next to him with a pallet of paint. There were paintings and drawings all over the room, some quick sketches, and some beautiful portraits and landscapes. He had soft music playing, and he was lightly shading part of his painting with a light color. 

He looked up when I walked in, putting his brush down and turning to me with a smile. “Hi, sweetheart. FRIDAY said you were asking where I was? What are you doing awake?” He asked wiping his hands on a rag to rid himself of any excess paint. I shrugged in response, walking next to him. “Couldn't sleep.” was all I said, admiring his painting. He was obviously almost finished with it, it was an extraordinary piece. It was a young girl, no older than me, covered in dirt in a military-style dress. He was looking at me, trying to gauge my reaction. 

“Who is she?” I asked, staring at her face. Her expression showed hurt and fear. He also stared at it for a second before saying “I don't know. I never got to speak to her. She was a nurse, a field medic. She was running, trying to help the fallen. She grabbed one of their guns to protect herself, but I never saw her again. She looked me in the eyes as she leaned against a mound of dirt, taking in her surroundings, before running to help one of my men who was shot. I will never forget her face, someone so young, forced to help people who were dying in the dirt…” he trailed off, not taking his eyes off of the painting. I looked at him, amazed at his response. After 70 years, he still remembered the face of a medic he saw one time. The painting was beautiful, he obviously had spent a lot of time perfecting the detail on it. I reached down and grabbed his hand and gave it a little squeeze, not sure how else to respond to that. He squeezed back before standing up, “well that has to dry. Not sure there is much else I can do to it now. Any ideas what I should paint next?” he asked. 

I laughed, shaking my head at him. “This style of art was never my specialty. I was always a music kid.” I responded with a shake of my head. He laughed lightly before replying with “we all have the ability for art. Here, I will help you.” he said pulling me over to where he had some blank canvases lined up. “What do you want to paint?” he asked me grabbing one and setting it up before bringing some paint and brushed over to me. I grabbed my necklace in thought before an idea popped into my head. “A bird.” I said, my cheeks turning a little red. Very original, Sam. He smiled a little before nodding and grabbing a little more paint. 

He pulled a stool up for me to sit on. He gestured to it, and I obliged. He grabbed a pencil before handing it to me. “Start with a basic outline. Focus on the shapes, then we can add detail.” he said as he took a step back. I laughed a little, “You are on crack if you think I can even remotely draw.” I said putting the pencil back in his hand. He tried to contain his smile before putting it back in my hand. “No, I know you can. Look, I will even draw one with you.” he said grabbing a random sketch pad and flipping to a blank page. 

“Start with a small circle for the head, then a larger one for the body.” he said, beginning his own drawing. I turned to the canvas and did as he instructed, immediately messing up with an oblong circle. “Oh cmon, Steve look how awful that is!” I said pointing to my mess. He smiled and shook his head upon looking at it, “It's not awful. The shape is only a guide, you can paint around it.” he said going back to his own drawing. “Now add a little tail and wing. A rough little triangle.” he guided as he did his own bird. I nodded, trying my best to follow his words. “Still looks like a toddler drew it.” I mumbled a little disgruntled. He bumped his leg against mine without saying anything, making me smile at his little way of teasing me. “That looks fine, doll. Now add a beak, an eye and the legs. Simple shapes. One triangle, a dot and a line with three smaller lines.” he guided again. I nodded, sticking my tongue out in concentration. I tried my best to make it look semi like a bird, finally getting to a shape I was happy with. “Steve?” I asked once I thought I was finished. “Yes?” he asked, looking up from where his pencil had begun shading the paper. “Now what?” I asked gesturing to my mess of shapes, and something that vaguely resembles a bird. Maybe? 

He smiled at my piece before setting his sketch face down on his own stool before taking my hand with the pencil in his own. “Now you darken the lines a little to get the shape you want. Like this.” he said, guiding my hand with his own. I smiled a little, leaning closer back into him as he darkened the shape of my bird. I was hardly holding onto the pencil anymore, allowing him to take control of the situation. I suddenly felt brave, so I leaned my head back to look at him. He had the faintest crease between his brows, concentrating on the drawing. 

Feeling my head look up at him, he turned his head down to look at me. I reached my hand up to his neck and pulled his head down to mine. Our lips met, and just like earlier, my stomach filled with butterflies and electricity travelend from my lips to my toes. I felt his hand still on the paper before he dropped the pencil and rested his hand on my forearm, returning the kiss. He pulled away first, with a giant smile on his face. I smiled and turned around on my stool before grabbing him for another kiss. I stood up, not breaking the kiss. His hand still held onto my forearm, while his other one came to rest lightly on my neck. He broke away but kept his forehead on mine. He let out a little laugh, before kissing me one more time before pulling away for real. Rubbed my lips together and looked to the ground with a blush. “Sorry, I don't know what came over me. I just felt right..” I said, not looking him in the eyes. I felt his hand gently grasp my chin, before lifting my head to look him in the eyes. “Sweetheart, you have no idea how long we have been dying to kiss you. Don’t ever apologize for wanting to show your affection, trust me when I say we all welcome it.” he said softly, rubbing his thumb across my bottom lip. 

I smiled shyly and nodded at his words. My braveness having flown out the window, leaving me a little jittery with my heart thudding fast in my chest. I cleared my throat before pointing at the canvas. “Sh-should we maybe finish?” I asked, fumbling over my words a little. He chuckled a little, obviously enjoying the effect he has on me. “Sure, doll. Whatever you want.” he said sending a little smirk my way. 

I blew out a slow breath, turning around to face the canvas again. I sat down on my stool and looked at my bird. Steve had done a good job of turning my mess of lines into a simple bird. Way better than anything I could have done. “You want to paint it?” he asked, breaking me from my thoughts. “Only if you help me.” I said, feeling suddenly way out of my element. I have never been a good painter, or drawer. I was one of those who fell in love with one art form and never steered away from it. Music was my escape, art was his. 

He pulled some watercolors from a shelf before walking back over to me. “Pick the colors you want.” he said, grabbing a couple of different brushes and a spray bottle filled with water. I stared at the array of colors, unsure of picking out too bold of colors. I was drawn to the yellow and blue, but I didn't know what to do from there. “How about I pick two and you pick the rest?” I asked him. “Which ones are you thinking?” He asked as he leaned over my shoulder to also look at the colors. 

“This one and this one.” I said, pointing to the yellow and blue. “Alright, I can make those works.” he said, grabbing the squirt bottle and wetting the colors. He dipped the brush into water before coming behind me and wetting the canvas with water where we would be painting. 

He positioned himself so his arms were around my shoulders, dipping the brush into the yellow color first. “Ready?” he asked quietly into my ear. I nodded and placed my fingers under his own, allowing him to control the movements of the brush. He laid the yellow down with little effort, allowing the wet paper to do most of the work. He guided the color on the front of the bird, covering the face and chest. He rested his head on top of my own, making me giggle a little. I could imagine how we looked. The big, bad Captain America painting a bird with me, who was in their pajamas. 

He continued laying the colors down. A blue at the base of the bird, and a brown along its back and wings. He grabbed a brush pen, darkening the eye and beak before doing the same to the wing and legs. He set the brush down and stepped back, looking at the finished product. He placed a kiss to my head and murmured “Good job, doll. It looks great.” I laughed a little at that, “What are you talking about? You did literally all the work!” I said lightly smacking his chest. 

He caught my hand in his own, before giving me a chaste kiss on the lips. I blushed a little bit, still a little shocked that within one night I have now kissed two of my mates. He just gave me a little closed-mouth smile before grabbing his sketchbook again. He headed over to the little area of the studio and sat on the couch. He patted the cushion next to him, indicating for me to join him. 

I sat down and looked at his drawing, which looked like it belonged in a damn art gallery. I watched him use his pencil to draw the branch, sometimes using his fingers to blend out the graphite. I watched his slow, purposeful movements, allowing myself to slowly fall asleep pressed up against him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack!!! 2 kisses!!! I couldn't help myself. It just felt natural to write Steve and Bucky as being the first to be kissed. Sorry bout it!  
As always, comments are so appreciated! I love to see that you all are enjoying this story as much as I am. I hope you are all staying safe and healthy. Hopefully, this can provide even the smallest, happiest distraction.  
Thanks!  
-B
> 
> Things that inspired this chapter:
> 
> Sam's first outfit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/342766221643129323/  
Piano room: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/123567583513747373/  
Sam's pajamas: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/711357703630188867/  
Steve's military painting: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/479703797792306264/  
Sam's bird: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/780248704179088404/  
Steve's bird: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/661466264008786684/
> 
> Songs:  
Clair de lune: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WNcsUNKlAKw  
Pathetique Op.13 : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kqvBJc9IovI  
Sam's favorite piano song (also my personal favorite): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kYN0qYG1egs  
Sam's favorite non piano song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b3E6E6hYSSI
> 
> Swing Dance Videos:  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IYu4p0S4bZc  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RoNw068t8n4


	10. Internal Conflict pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This is part one of two for chapter 10! I thought it was getting a little long, so I decided to split it up into two parts.  
I personally don't feel like this is my best work, but I kind of am rolling with it. I wanted to add a little angst to this story, and this should lead into that. I have an idea of where this is going, so just hang on for the ride! I promise it will get better from here, so bear with it!  
Enjoy!!

“So, tell me something about you that none of us know.” Clint said from my side. We were in the ‘shooting hall’ that Tony has set up for him to practice his archery. I laughed and drew back the arrow, pausing to allow him to fix my stance and arms. He raised my back elbow up and kicked my feet into the proper stance. “Deep breath in, release on the exhale.” he instructed as he took a small step back. I nodded before taking a breath in through my nose, focused on the target, and released my fingers from the string and watched the arrow fly and lodge itself into the target. It was just barely on it on the upper right corner, but it was only my second time actually hitting the target. 

I turned back to look at Clint with a large smile, only to be met with his own. He came up to me and gave me a high five and a kiss on the corner of my mouth. Ever since the word got out that Steve and Bucky both kissed me, the others have slowly begun showing their own affection. Surprisingly, Bruce was the next one to actually kiss me on the mouth. 

\----

As most things go around here, it hadn’t been planned at all. I had joined him in his lab one day, and watched as he worked on some experiments that he and Dr.Cho have been working on. Something about the chemical and molecular structure of something. To be honest, I had no idea what he was even working on. I was too busy admiring him from across the table, the way his eyes would pinch together in concentration, the way he would rub his mouth as he tried to work through things in his brain, the way he would push his curly hair out of his eyes, only resulting it being more disheveled than before. Eventually, he looked up and caught me staring. “Like what you see?” he teased lightly with a little smirk. I blushed a little before nodding. He beckoned me over with his hand. I jumped down from the bench I was sitting on and walked over to him. “See this?” he asked, pulling up a hologram of an atom, or….something. I nodded, not understanding what I was looking at. He then began to go on about the chemical process of the molecule and their effects, but it was all greek to me. I just sat there staring at him, mesmerized at how he was able to talk about something that isn't even visible to the human eye, like it was something he saw at the mall. 

Unable to help myself, I grabbed his hand when he was talking, but kept my eyes on the hologram in front of me. I heard him pause in his words for a second, before continuing to explain what it was he was doing. I slowly turned around and made my way in front of him. He stopped his explanation and just looked at me for a second before speaking again. “You don't care, do you?” he asked, tucking a piece of hair behind my ear. “Nope.” I replied, taking his other hand and gently placing it on my waist. Just like I had with Steve, I initiated the intimate moment, letting him know I was totally okay with things. His hand tightened a little on my waist and his other came to rest under my chin. He looked me in the eyes before slightly raising his brow, asking for silent permission. I nodded, and he leaned down, closing the space between us. 

\----

I felt something hit the back of my head, breaking me from my thoughts. “Ouch, what the hell?” I said, looking down to see one of Clint’s forearm straps. I turned to give him a dirty look, only to see him standing there with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. “You done daydreaming?” he asked as he leaned up against the wall. “Depends, you gonna keep throwing things at me?” I asked as I leaned down to pick up the strap. I pretended to look at it, but once I heard him come closer to me I chucked it at him, successfully hitting him in the head. I stopped in his tracks, and gave me a smile the Cheshire cat would be proud of. “Oh, it is on.” he said before he came running at me and grabbed me around the waist. 

I let out a little squeal as he grabbed me and lifted me over his shoulder. “Clint!” I exclaimed, laughing a little along the way. He took me, flipped me from over his shoulder and back onto me feet in front of him. “What the fuck? How did you do that!” I asked once he put me back on my feet. He smiled and shrugged, “super secret spy trick” was all he said with a wink. I huffed, “well you and Nat are basically training me to be a spy. So I think I should know.” I said as I crossed my arms and raised my head. He laughed and ruffled my hair a little. “Maybe next time, babe.” I scoffed, he messes up my hair and calls me babe? Rude. 

He smiled at seeing my pissy reaction, knowing he was pushing my buttons. “C’mon. Let’s go to the training room. You still need to answer my question.” he said as he pressed the button on the wall, opening the sliding metal doors. He walked down the hall with me trailing behind him. “What question?” I asked, not remembering him asking me a question. “What is something nobody else knows about you?” he asked as we walked into the training room. Nobody else was in there, so Clint dragged the sparring mats into the middle of the room. 

I paused, what was something nobody else knew about me? “Uh, my natural hair color isn't really blonde?” I asked, unsure if that answer was good enough. He just scoffed, “Darling everyone knows that. No, tell me something absolutely nobody else would know.” he said as he walked over to the wall and grabbed the punching mitts. I thought harder, okay what was something literally nobody else knows. Just then, I felt my phone vibrate in the side pocket of my leggings. I reached down and pulled it out, smiling upon seeing it was Karla. She and I have been friends since grade school, both of us having gone separate ways since high school. We both grew up in a small town in Illinois. My family had a ranch a couple miles away from her’s. She decided to move to the West Coast, and I decided to move to New York, but we have stayed in touch almost every single day since graduation. Her name reminded me of the exact thing that nobody else knew. 

“You really wanna know something literally nobody else does?” I asked him, smirking a little now that I had the upper hand in the conversation. Clint stopped what he was doing and looked up at me. “Hell yea. It better be good.” He said as he crossed his arms and looked at me, intrigued. I tried to act all nonchalant, but Karla’s text got me excited with a potential trip down memory lane. 

“I used to race sprint cars back when I lived in Illinois, then after I turned sixteen I started drag racing in the streets of Chicago.” I said, trying but failing to contain my smile. Clint’s mouth dropped open a little, eyebrows shooting up in shock. “Wait, wait, wait. You used to race cars?” he asked incredulously. I smiled and nodded. “Yup, I was damn good at it too.” I said, trying not to sound too smug. “Holy shit! Why haven't you ever told us?! Have you seen some of the cars Tony has?” He said in a loud voice. I smiled at that. “Hell yeah I have seen some of the cars Tony has, but would yall really let me get behind the wheel and race again?” I asked, already knowing the answer. 

My mates were literal freaking superheroes, they knew what type of dangerous and illegal shit happened in the streets, and there was no way they would let me get back into that scene. Clint paused at my question, before firmly shaking his head. “Absolutely not. That is way too dangerous for you to do with our knowledge. But, I am sure if you asked Tony he would be able to rent out a track or something and you could do it in a controlled environment.” he suggested as he finished taping his hands for our upcoming training session. Seeing him finish setting up for us, I placed my phone on the ground next to my water before walking up to him. 

“Yea, maybe. But that is not nearly as fun.” I said as I got into my defensive stance, while Clint grabbed the punching mitts and nodded for me to start. I threw the first punch, keeping in mind all the training I have gotten in the last couple of days. Nat and Clint have begun training me daily, mainly focusing on basic self defense maneuvers. “All I am sayin is maybe you should ask. I have a pretty sexy 1970 Charger that Tony got me as a gift a couple years back, and I am sure you would love to get in that.” he said as I laid two more punches up high before he moved the mitt down. I huffed a little laugh at that, “Already driven one. Borrowed one from a buddy of mine my Junior year of high school right after I turned sixteen. The thing was a fuckin beast, won a race against some punk ass that couldn't keep his mouth shut.” I said as I continued with the pattern Clint had taught me. He smiled at that, “Did you ever lose?” he asked with a smirk. 

I delivered a harder punch at the question, “You serious? Course I lost, nobody ever only wins.” I said slightly out of breath. He smiled a little as I began hitting harder, obviously a little frustrated with the conversation. Giving up racing was something I knew would always be a sore spot for me, but as soon as I found my mates I knew the illegal activities I partook in would have to come to an end. Looks like the domestic scene is my life now. That though irked me a little, and it was obvious from the hard hit I laid. Clint let a little grunt out, not expecting such a hard hit. “What’s goin through your pretty little mind, Sammie?” he asked as he placed his other hand behind the one in the mitt for extra support. I just shook my head and continued to take out my newfound frustration out on his hand. 

“We have been training together every day for the last five days, and you have never hit this hard. Something I said upset you.” he grunted out. I dropped my hands and pushed my hand back through my hair. “Nothing, Clint.” I bit out, now thoroughly frustrated as all the thought in my head focused on the life I had before finding my mates. Of course, I loved my mates. I knew that already, and I knew things were going to change once I found them, but it never occurred to me that there would be things I enjoyed that they wouldn't allow me to do. I haven’t experienced it yet, but this conversation with Clint reminded me of the things I knew I wouldn't be able to do anymore. 

I began racing sprint cars when I was thirteen. My mother had no idea where I was disappearing to in the evenings, but it wasn't unusual for the kids of the town to go four-wheeling or meet up for bonfires, so she thought nothing of it. Little did she know I was meeting one of the boys from my grade whose dad raced, and was teaching him how to. We got to talking, and he offered to teach Karla and I as well. The rest was history. I was able to hide it for a year, until I got into my first bad crash. It was a Friday, the night before the races that took place every Saturday during the Spring and Summer. I had been practicing when I took the corner too high, caught the tire against the edge, and flipped. Thank god for the harnesses and helmets we were required to wear, but I had ended up breaking my wrist. I was rushed to the hospital in my racing gear, and they called my mom upon intaking me. Once she got there and made sure I was okay, she bent me over the edge of the hospital bed and spanked me for being to reckless and stupid. It took a lot of convincing and begging from both Karla and I, but she finally agreed to let me continue racing upon certain conditions. To this day, she still had no idea about the illegal drag racing I participated in all the way up until two months ago before I met my mates. 

“Okay, I’m done.” I said feeling beyond frustrated, my thoughts getting too much for me to focus on my training with Clint. It must have been obvious that I was upset, because he nodded and put the mitts down. He walked over to me and hugged me tightly. “I don’t know what is upsetting you so much, but you need to talk to someone before you drop.” he murmured in my ear and placed a kiss to the top of my head. I nodded, I knew he was right, but I felt annoyed at the fact that I now had mates who dictated what I can and can’t do. 

I sighed before stepping away from his embrace, collecting my thoughts before speaking. “I know you guys just want what is best for me, and you all want to keep me safe, but I am just coming to terms with the fact there are some things I won't be able to do anymore. I have been racing since I presented as an omega, and now I feel like it has suddenly been taken away from me. I just don't like the thought that I won't be able to do something I loved as much as I love playing the piano. Ya’know?” I asked as I walked over to my water to take a drink. “I know it is hard, trust me when we all found each other there were plenty of fights over giving up things for our safety. Even Steve threw a little tantrum about having to listen to others regarding his own safety, but we all know that the reason why keep each other in check is so that nobody gets hurt, or god forbid, dies.” he said maintaining eye contact with me. I nodded, taking in his words. 

“Can I go to my room?” I asked, wanting to be alone with my thoughts for a moment. He sighed but nodded, giving me a kiss to my temple before sending me off with a gentle swat to my butt. 

I scurried over to the elevator, letting out a frustrated sigh at the text waiting from Karla that I didn't know how to respond to. 

_ [Karla] Sammie! Me and the boys will be heading to NY next week! What do you say to having a little fun? _

\----

After I headed to my room, showered and got dressed in some skinny jeans, a black crop top, and a flannel that I may or may not have stolen from Steve. I sat there staring at my phone for at least fifteen minutes, debating on replying to Karla, before I decided to take my frustrations out on the piano. I deliberately left my phone in my room, not wanting to even think about the one message that got me so upset in the first place. I knew that I may be overreacting just a little, but try going from living on your own and doing whatever you wanted, to having six mates who you had to listen to. Although, I knew a simple conversation with them could change things, but I was beyond wanting to do that now. 

The elevator ride to the piano room felt like it took fifteen years, because I was so jittery with all my feelings. As soon as the elevator doors opened and I saw the piano, I instantly felt like a small weight was lifted from my chest. I knew that I needed to get some frustration out, so before I left my floor,I pulled up sheet music for a song that looked complex and dark. Just what I needed. I placed it on the sheet music holder before I walked over and opened the top of the piano, so the sound would be extra loud, before going and sitting down on the bench. I sighed, realistically I very well could be on the verge of a drop. It has been five days since my punishment over the whole office fiasco, but eight days since Tony got me to drop the first time. Omegas were meant to drop anywhere from once every week, to the very least once every other week. Some needed it more often than others, and I have yet to know where I laid in that spectrum. 

I did a fast warm up, getting my hands ready for the song I was about to play, knowing that I would be going fast to let out my frustration through the music. Once I finished my warm up, I stretched my fingers and popped my neck before resting my hands on the propper keys. I pressed the keys, already feeling the tension in my shoulders leaving. My fingers splayed across the keys, the song already beginning to pick up in less than a minute. 

My thoughts rattled in my brain. I wasn't allowed to race, I had to let them know how I was feeling, I needed to rely on them for safety, I had rules, I lived in their building,I was becoming dependent on them, I needed their permission for everything. I let out an angry sound, unable to help it. I was angry, frustrated, unable to process my emotions at the moment.

I clenched my jaw as my hands flew across the keys, pressing a little harder than what was probably necessary. My frustration left my body slowly, the loud reverberating sound of the piano shaking me to the core. I was so caught up in taking my emotions out on the keys, once again, I had failed to hear the elevator open and three sets of feet walk in. Bucky, Steve, and Tony all stood there, a little taken back at the aggressive, dark music being produced from the piano. Clint had mentioned that I got upset and quit training early, then when I didn't answer my phone when they called me for lunch. They had to ask FRIDAY where I was, and were all relieved to find out I was safe in the building playing the piano. Their relief was short lived, something was very clearly wrong for me to be playing the way I was. Especially Bucky, who has taken to joining me more often than not when I decided to play. Something about the music calmed him, and he enjoyed watching me play. However, even with all the times he has seen me play, he has never seen me upset to the point my music showed me. 

My chest clenched, I felt my frustration bubbling up as I laid my hands on the keys in quick succession. The song sounded dark, like one you would hear in a horror movie. Why was it that omegas always got the short end of the stick? Always having to listen to rules, giving up what they loved to obey their alphas rules. It wasn't fair, it was bullshit. I wasn't going to let myself succumb to their stupid rules. I wasn't going to lose part of myself that I had worked years on building up. My breathing picked up with the end of the song, and I all but slammed my fingers down on the keys and lifted my foot from the pedal, abruptly ending the song. 

I groaned and put my fingers in my hair, tugging a little in frustration, feeling the same as I had when I sat down in front of the piano. My breathing was still a little faster than normal, but I sat up and closed my eyes before taking a deep calming breath. “That was quite the performance, Sammie.” I heard a voice say from behind me. I closed my eyes, not wanting to deal with Bucky at this very moment. “Buck, not now.” I said, not even bothering looking away from the music in front of me. I know they had no idea why I was upset, but I felt like the moment the rest of my mates found out about me wanting to even go to the race next week they would blow their gaskets. “Well that isnt very nice now is it, dear?” I heard Tony say next. I audibly let out a groan, realizing that where there are two, there are three. “Did Clint send you down?” I asked as I finally turned around. My thoughts were confirmed when I saw Steve standing next to the others. 

Steve raised an eyebrow at my question. Yes, Clint had talked to them, but they weren't about to disclose that information when I was clearly all worked up about something. “Why would Clint send us down?” Steve asked, taking a step closer to me. Seeing his dominating stance made me feel a little more submissive than I was a moment ago, before I regained control of myself and fixed him with what I prayed was a glare. “Because you are all controlling assholes.” I said before I could stop myself. As soon as the words left my mouth, my eyes widened. I had not meant to say that, at all. Sure, they could be controlling at times, but never in a mean way. We have had many discussions about my rules before, and the only time I have been punished, they made it very clear as to why I was being punished. Bucky narrowed his eyes a little and stood a little straighter. Steve looked shocked for a moment before schooling himself into a neutral expression. Tony flat out looked like he had seen a ghost. 

“Ooookay. I think we have some stuff to talk about.” Tony said in a calm tone. Steve closed the distance between us and grabbed my arm firmly, but not hard, to stand me up. I refused to look at him, even when he grabbed my chin to tilt my face up towards him. “Samantha. Look at me.” he said in a firm tone. I remembered what got me upset in the first place, and I refused to lose myself to their stupid ass rules. “Samantha.” he said again, this time his voice had a tone of warning in it. I let out a frustrated whine. I so badly wanted to listen to him, my biology begging me to stop disobeying my alpha, but my mind refusing to stand down. “One.” he said, gripping my chin a little tighter. I felt my eyes wet a little, not wanting things to go south. I felt so conflicted with myself, unsure what to do. “Two.” he said with an edge to his tone. I wanted to rip myself away from him and throw a goddamn tantrum. They were doing it again, trying to control me. I knew he was waiting to say three to see if I would get it together and listen, so I forced my eyes to stay focused down at his chest. “Three.” he said, releasing my chin and spinning me around before delivering three stinging swats to my backside. I whined and tried to get away from him. Asshole was trying to fuckin do it again! 

“Are you going to act like an adult and talk to us? Or do you need some time in the corner to think through your thoughts until you are able to do so?” he asked, still gripping me under his arm bent over. I raised my eyes and met Bucky and Tony’s gaze. Bucky just raised an eyebrow, waiting for me to answer. I looked to Tony, who just shook his head as if to say he wasn't getting involved in this one. I huffed, knowing damn well I wouldn't be able to talk to them at the moment. I didn't want to admit defeat and stand in the corner like a child, but if I tried to tell them what was bugging me I was almost positive it would end in a fight, or with me over Steve’s knee. 

“Corner.” was all I said in a stubborn, sassy tone. They wanted to try and control me and my decisions? Good luck, boys. I saw Bucky sigh a little and drop his head, shaking it a little. I couldn't tell if he was laughing at my choice, but even if he wasn't his reaction made me even more annoyed. These assholes don't know when to stop. Steve sighed but released me. “Alright, you will stand in the corner in the living room until you can talk to us like adults. You can stand there as little or as long as you want. We have all day.” he said as he put his hand on my shoulder and guided me to the elevator. We passed by Bucky and Tony, neither of them involving themselves in this mess. 

We all rode up in silence. I tried to formulate why I was mad, but it kept coming down to I didn't want to be told no. I knew this wasn't going to be an acceptable answer for my behavior, so I stared down at my shoes. The elevator doors opened when we got to the pack floor, and Steve walked right past Bruce, Natasha and Clint to put me in the far corner of the living room. “Do not move. Remember how long you stand here is entirely up to you.” he said. He placed a kiss on my temple and gave me a couple taps on my butt before walking to the others. 

I knew they were all discussing what was happening based on their quiet murmurs that I couldn't hear. I stared at the beige walls, how could I explain that the reason why I was so upset was because I knew they wouldn't let my partake in illegal drag racing? And to make it worse, because my friend asked me to do so. That conversation would end well. ‘No you can't illegally race cars, and no you cant talk to her anymore, she is a bad influence’. I could just hear it now. How is it they get to go out and fight bad guys, but I had to stay inside and do boring things? I sighed and leaned forward to rest my head on the walls. “Sam? You ready to come out?” I heard Steve call out to me. It sounded like he was on the couch, watching me. I thought about it, and decided that no. I was not, thank you very much. 

I shook my head, knowing better than to talk while in the corner. I heard him let out another sigh before the rustling sound indicated he stood up. He appeared behind me and prompted me to turn around. “Look me in the eyes, please.” he requested gently. This time, I allowed myself to do as requested. His blue eyes studied my own, analyzing me. He ran his knuckles on my cheek in a soft manner, and I leaned into his touch. “Babydoll, do you feel like you are dropping?” he asked quietly. I thought about it, I felt more distant than I do on a normal day, but nowhere near as bad as I did when I was actually dropping. “I don't think so.” I said, finally tearing my eyes away from him. He hummed a little before bringing his hand to my forehead. “Steeeeve.” I said, trying to pull away. He just shushed me and continued checking me over. “Are you feeling okay? Have you been pushing yourself too hard training with Clint and Nat?” He asked, placing his hand on the back of my neck in a protective manner. I shook my head no. “Then what is going on with you, doll? We all know you’re upset but we can't help you unless you tell us why.” he said in a gentle tone. 

It was at that moment that I realized nothing was going to get better unless I spoke to my three alphas and told them what was bugging me. If anyone could change something, it was then. My thoughts feel jumbled in my head, but I knew I needed to talk to them. I leaned further into his touch, which resulted in him grabbing me and wrapping me into a strong hug. I tucked my head into his neck and took a deep breath in, relishing in his comforting scent. He didn't pull me away, but put his hand on the back of my head, allowing me to scent him for comfort. I was constantly amazed by how they knew what I needed before even I knew. Maybe this conversation wouldn't go so badly? “Can I talk with the three of you?” I asked from my place in his neck. I knew my request must have been odd, but he didn't say anything about it being so out of the blue. “Of course, doll. You can always talk to us. Let’s get some food into ya and then the four of us can talk.” he said as he rubbed my back a little. I pulled myself away from him, and he leaned down to place a small kiss on my lips. 

\----

I sat on the large bed of the pack room, picking at the comforter out of nervousness. The other two had been understandably confused at me wanting to have a conversation with just the three of them, but they accepted anyway, and now here we are. They each sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for me to talk. I tried to muster some courage, but felt more nervous now than I do when I actually race.

I took a deep breath, now or never, Sam. “So, there is something you guy’s don't know about me. Clint knows, I told him this morning. I didn't think it was a big deal, but I was clearly wrong.” I said, not looking up from the spot on the comforter I was playing with. None of them said anything, allowing me to sort my thoughts before continuing. “We were training and he asked what was something about me that nobody else knew. Then, one of my old friends from high school texted me. She and I did this since I was thirteen, and I graduated two years ago when I was eighteen.” I rambled, finally looking up at all of them. Tony look intrigued, Bucky was intently listening, and Steve look mildly concerned. I smiled a little at them, before looking back down. “I know this may not sound like a big deal, but for me it is. Growing up my friend Karla and I used to race.And I know you're going to say no, but I really loved it and I don't want to lose part of myself just because I have mates.” I said in a rushed tone before looking back up at them. Bucky and Steve both looked confused, and Tony just raised a brow in question. 

“Used to race…?” Tony asked, trailing off for me to finish. I let out a breathy laugh, now or never Sam. “First sprint cars, then drag.” I said, meeting his eyes. He raised his head a little with the hint of a smile, before saying “oh.” and leaving it at that. I looked at Steve and Bucky, waiting for the scoldings, but they didn't say much. We sat in silence before Bucky broke it. “You’re talking about cars, right? You used to race on a track?” he asked, as if he were trying to understand it. My heart was thudding in my chest, and I was positive Bucky and Steve could hear it. “Well, I raced sprint cars on a track…” I said, leaving them to figure out the rest. 

Tony laughed a little, before clamping his hand over his mouth, trying to hide his laugh. I let out a nervous laugh before asking, “I don't know if you laughing is good or bad?” He smiled a little before leaning forward and looking me in the eyes, “you used to illegally drag race on the streets?” I nodded, biting my lip. He laughed a little before sitting back and looking at the others, looking like he had won the lottery. This was most definitely not the reaction I was expecting. “Tony….” Steve said in a warning tone. “No, no. This is awesome. Our little omega is a badass!” he said with a large smile. I couldn't believe it, I looked to Bucky to see his reaction, and it looked like he was trying to hide his own smile. 

“Oh my god, are you guys okay with this?! Are you saying I can race?” I asked incredulously. Tony and Bucky both smiled at my reaction before Steve interjected. “Absolutely not! That was in the past, and we thank you for telling us, but no. We are not okay with you illegally racing cars.” There it was, I knew this was coming. I bit the inside of my cheek, feeling a little disappointed, until Tony interjected. “Well I think that it is awesome. Sure, dangerous. But awesome, I want you to show me what you got.” he said with a huge smile. “Tony!” Steve bit out and him. Tony waved him off with a “Bite me, Rogers.” before looking back at me. “You have plans today?” I was taken aback, what the hell was happening? I slowly shook my head before eyeing Bucky for support. He just shrugged in response. “Great! Because I happen to own my own raceway, which we have access to at all times. It is still early, we will all head out there. Consider it a pack date.” he said before standing up and kissing my cheek before leaving the room. 

I sat there in shock, before looking at Steve and Bucky. Bucky started laughing and shook his head. “God I love him.” he said with a smile. I looked at Steve, not really believing what just happened. He sighed and ran his hand over his face. “Doll, we don't want to control your life or anything, but you have to realize we need to protect you. I understand you used to do these things, but you have to promise you won't go out there on the streets again. You heard Tony, he has his own track. If you want to race on that, then fine. At least we can make sure you're safe and in a controlled environment, but out there? You never know what you are going to get. Please Sam, promise me you will listen to us and not go out there again.” Steve asked, holding eye contact with me. I felt my throat tighten at that, I knew Karla had texted me about the street race next week, but I couldn't bring myself to tell him about it. Instead, I silently nodded my head. He smiled and gave me a kiss. “Go get ready, I am sure you're going to love this. Tony has taken us all out to the track before. It is actually kind of awesome.” he said flashing me his perfect smile. I smiled back before standing and giving Bucky a quick kiss before leaving the room. 

Bucky looked over at Steve with a smirk. “You think she is really going to listen?” he asked, crossing his arms. Steve let out a little laugh and shook his head. “Not a chance in hell.” he said exasperatedly. Bucky smiled at that, “Sounds like some punk ass kid from Brooklynn that I once knew.” he said knowingly. “Shut up, jerk.” Bucky laughed and shook his head before flipping Steve off. “All I know is that if she doesn’t, that will be a lesson she will never forget.” 

\----

“Take your pick, darling. You and I will be in one car. Steve and Bucky will be in another and Clint and Tash in the other.” Tony said as we all stood at the entrance of his garage.”What about Brice?” I asked, looking around for my last mate. “He decided to skip out on this, he claimed he isn't really the adrenaline junkie type.” Tony shrugged. I looked at all his cars he had, he has collected a few more since that night he let me pick the Lamborghini. I stared at his impressive array of sports cars, thinking about how they would kick ass in a race. 

My eyes halted on one car in particular. Of course Tony Stark would own it. The Bugatti Chiron Super Sport sat there in all its glory. I honestly never thought I would see one in person. It was one of the first cars to be able to break 300 mph. One of the fastest cars ever produced, and I have my pick of the liter. I looked at Tony with a shit eating grin, “Can we take the super sport?” I asked him, holding my hands up in a pleading motion. He smiled and grabbed me before placing a kiss on my lips. I froze for a second, before returning it. That was Tony’s and I’s first kiss, and it was before I drove one of my dream cars. My lips felt like they were tingling and before I knew it the keys were being pressed into my hands. I smiled wide, practically bouncing up and down as I waited for the others to pick their own cars. Steve was letting Bucky drive, and it seemed like he was the same type of adrenaline junkie I was, if him choosing the Hennessey Venom F5 said anything. That car was probably the best matched against the Bugatti, also able to break 300 mph. Steve just sighed a little when Tony gave Bucky the keys with a smirk. “I am too old for this shit.” Steve muttered. Natasha and Clint had to settle who was going to drive with a very intense game of rock, paper, scissors. Natasha ended up winning, and chose Tony’s custom painted Koenigsegg Agera RS. Tony handed her the keys, and we all began walking to our chosen cars. 

If you want to talk about feeling like your life is a video game, try sitting in the front seat of one of the fastest cars on the market, next to Tony Stark, about to race the other Avengers. I pressed the button to start the engine, hearing it roar to life. “Oh yea, this is going to be fun.” I said flexing my fingers around the steering wheel, already feeling my heart beginning to race in anticipation. I heard the others cars start, Bucky and Steve in the car to my left, and Clint and Natasha a few cars away across from us. “FRIDAY darling, start directions to the track will ya?” Tony asked as he put on a pair of dark sunglasses. I pulled on my own as the garage door opened, allowing the daylight to peak through. I looked to my left and saw Steve and Bucky both staring at me with smiles. “Go ahead, Sammie.” Tony said as he tapped away on his phone. 

I gently pressed the gas and pulled out of the garage, seeing the others follow me. FRIDAY directed me to take a right, and we began the drive to the track. Next thing I knew, Tony had some music blaring through the stereo, shaking the whole car. I looked over to him with a huge smile, “You know me so well.” 

\----

The drive to the track was interesting, a lot of empty back roads that often had the three of us lines up and trying to race each other. I smiled the first time it happened, being taken back to my old racing days of being lined up on the streets of Chicago. I quickly pressed in the clutch, pulling ahead of the others. Natasha and Bucky both got the message, also accelerating slightly to keep up with me. Just as it felt like the three of us were going to begin street racing, Steve came over the comms through the car. “Let’s save the racing for the track you three. Fall back in line.” he ordered sternly. None of us were about to argue with our head alpha, and we all fell back into a single file line. 

Twenty minutes later, we pulled up outside of a facility that proudly donned the Stark Industries logo. The gate to the facility slid open as we approached it. “Keep going straight, there is a little gas area. We will fill up before heading to the track.” Tony spoke up, turning the loud music down for the first time since we left the building. I nodded and followed his instructions, pulling up to the small gas area. He got out and began filling the car with gas. I also got out, as stretching my legs a little from being so low to the ground. Bucky and Natasha pulled up behind me, also waiting to fill up. Steve got out of the car and walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my middle. 

“Yano how fuckin nerve racking it is to see ya driving a beast like that?” he asked, nodding to the car. I smiled at him, endeared at the fact he got nervous upon seeing me drive the car. Just wait until he is racing against me. “Might wanna get over that one, Cap.” I suggested before kissing him quickly and getting back into the car. 

We all filled up before driving to the start of the track. This was my first time racing on a paved track, and it was one of the coolest cars I have ever been in. I was practically buzzing in my seat when Tony reached over and started pulling on my seatbelt. “What are you doing?” I asked, but didnt stop his movements. He looked up at my over his sunglasses before he finally pulled the seatbelt all the way out and released it. The clicking sound of the retracting seatbelt cued me into what he was doing. “Locking you in.” he muttered as he pulled up something on his phone. I realized it was a live feed of the interior of the car. He pressed a couple buttons on his phone, then looked back at me. “Try to undo your seatbelt.” he said. I tried to press the button on the seatbelt, but it wouldn't click. I looked at him for answers, but he just smiled and said “perfect” before doing the same on the other cars. 

“Do you have live feed of all your cars?” I asked, very impressed with him, once again. He gave me a look that screamed ‘really?’ before answering. I programmed FRIDAY into all my cars. She controls the safety protocols, and if need be, she can regain control of the car if something happens. Just a safety precaution. He said before pressing a button on the dash. “Everyone ready?” he asked. I heard the others reply through the intercom with their affirmatives. “Okay, we are going to do three practice laps, no exceeding 200 miles per hour. We will save top speeds for the racing. Get comfortable with the car then we will regroup.” he said as he clicked through some songs on his phone. 

I revved the engine a little, before looking to my left and seeing Clint and Nat. They both smiled and gave me thumbs up, before Nat revved her own engine. Bucky did the same from the right side. “Just a practice round, Sam. Don't get too ahead of yourself.” Tony said from the passenger seat. I nodded, feeling my adrenaline pick up as Tony started some loud music again. The bass of the music shook the car, and the rumble of the engine was traveling straight through my core. The three lights in front of us turned from red to green, and then we all took off. 

I laughed once I put my foot on the gas, feeling the car accelerate dangerously fast. I heard the engine starting to whine, so I pressed the clutch and shifted, feeling the car begin to go faster. I looked next to me and saw Tony cool as a cucumber, except for the fact he was clutching the handle on the door for dear life. The combination of the music and engine spurred me to go faster, except for the warning “Sam.” Tony gave me once he realized what I was about to do. I looked down and saw I was going 196 mph. I smirked a little and pressed the gas a little harder, edging to 200 mph. “Samantha.” Tony said firmer this time. I nodded and backed off, not wanting him to take this away from me. 

The three lap practice ended in less than ten minutes, and I felt like I was on cloud 9. My adrenaline was pumping through my veins, and I could see Bucky and Natasha were feeling the same. We pulled up to the checkered line, all of us revving our engines to taunt each other. 

I smirked, sinking a little lower into my seat, getting comfortable for the race to come. Tony pressed the intercom button before speaking, “Twenty laps. No max speed, just be safe. Winner gets a special present from yours truly.” he said, sending a wink my way. I blushed and looked over at the others, who also seemed to be getting focused on the race ahead. “Don't fuck up my cars. The lights will let you know when to go.” he said before sitting back in his own seats. I pressed my foot on the pedal, warming up the engine. The red blinked once, I placed my hand on the gear shift, twice tightened my grip on the wheel, three I placed my foot on the pedal, green I shifted and pressed down on the gas. 

The car accelerated crazy fast. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the others right next to me. There was no fucking way I was losing this. I pressed the gas a little harder, and shifted, allowing my car to pull forward in front of the others. I pulled to the inside, gaining the front spot. The engine roared in the car, my heart was thudding, and my hands felt slightly clammy. God it has been too long since I was behind the wheel racing. I saw Bucky suddenly pull to the right and accelerate in an attempt to pass me. I shifted again, allowing the car to pull forward once again. I looked to my right and saw Bucky do the same. He smirked a little before I saw him shift and begin pulling ahead. “Oh hell no.” I muttered, urging the car faster. 

It went on like this for the next five laps, the three of us attempting to get the upper hand. I stayed on the inside, knowing better than to try and move from it. Years of sprint car racing had taught me that people always choke in the last couple laps, allowing you to take the lead. I felt myself break into a little sweat, the anxiety that comes along with racing hitting me like a brick wall. I released a breath I didn't know I was holding, before shifting and pulling right next to Bucky. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Natasha pull to the far outside and getting in line with Bucky and I. “What the hell is she doing?” I asked, having not seen anyone give up their spot where they were successfully drafting to go to the far outside. 

I heard Tony laugh and I muttered a “Like hell.” once Natasha began pulling ahead. The engine of the car was beginning to work at its maximum effort, the engine roaring as I accelerated again. I pulled ahead again, relishing in the feeling of knowing that I was winning. We all kept neck and neck, all of us refusing to let up for even a second. In what felt like a blink of an eye, we were on the last three laps. Shifting gears, I tried to maintain my small lead. You know what they say, a win is a win. I narrowed my eyes, my full competitive spirit coming out in full force. 

I looked at the speedometer, pleased to see I was at 273 mph. They said this car is capable of 300, let's put that to the test. I shifted again, feeling the torque of the car pick up before we gained a fair lead on the others. 281 mph turned into 285, and Tony tightened his grip on his door. “Sam, baby you're winning let's not overdo it.” he said with a slight waiver in his tone. I smirked over at him before shifting and accelerating even more. I saw Bucky speeding up with us, and Nat almost at the same speed as him. Last lap, let's max this baby out. 

My heart thudded hard in my chest, I was not about to let them win. We turned off the first corner, and I turned out the clutch and allowed the car to accelerate as much as it could before needing to slow for the next turn, looking down and smiling upon seeing the 297 mph. “Ohhhhh fuck.” Tony said as we fastly approached the last turn. “Hang on.” I yelled over the engine before accelerating a little more before resting my hand on the hand brake. “Sam!” Tony warned as we approached the corner. The others began to slow, but my years of racing kicked in. I applied the hand break, locking the rear wheels, lifted my foot off the gas and steered us through the turn. I smiled at the smoke emitted from the wheels, and drifted the corner like it was a part of my normal Sunday drive. Once we began sliding, I released the clutch and handbrake before giving the car some more gas while turning the wheel in the opposite direction. I vaguely heard Tony let out a little scream as we drifted, but paid him no attention. Once my wheels gained traction again, I quickly put in the clutch again and accelerated, passing over the checkered line with a triumphant smile. We slowed to a halt, and Tony sat there breathing hard, staring straight ahead. 

I tried to keep the laugh from bubbling out of my chest, but god this was just too funny. Tony didn't say anything, but slowly turned to look at me and pulled off his glasses. He stared at me for a long moment, neither of us saying a word. “Sam?” he asked slowly. “Tony.” I retorted, knowing full well I was about to get my ass chewed. “Did….did you just drift my car?” he asked slowly. I fit my lip from trying to smile. “My four million dollar car, which there was only 30 made?” he asked, not taking his eyes off mine. I smiled a little, before nodding. I couldn't tell if he was mad, or proud. Maybe mad because he was proud? Before he could say anything, my door was opened by a very angry Steve Rogers. 

“Are you out of your damn mind?!” He asked, not even bothering to wait for me to get out of the car. “Oh Steve, calm down.” I said as I waited for Tony to unlock the buckle. Once I heard the audible click of the locking mechanism releasing, I unbuckled myself before getting out to face Steve. If looks could kill, I would be dead. Steve glared at me, unable to find words for a second. “Calm down? You're shitting me. We just watched you drift a goddamn car going above 270 miles per hour!” He yelled. I couldn't even bring myself to get upset over him yelling. In fact, him saying it out loud made me feel proud. I looked over his shoulder and saw Natasha and Clint looking at me from their spot next to their car with gleaming eyes. Okay, so they weren't mad. Bucky was resting his arm on top of his car, not even trying to hide his proud smile. Alright, looks like Steve is the only one who is mad. I looked at Steve and gave him a big smile, “Maybe, but you gotta admit, it was pretty fucking awesome.” 

\----

After that Steve told Tony to drive home before I gave him a heart attack. Tony smirked at Steve’s reaction. He obviously wasn't mad with me either. We blasted music the entire way home, both of us laughing and dancing in our seats. 

We pulled up to the tower and parked the cars in their rightful spots before heading inside. I went inside and quickly went to my floor to change. I threw on a pair of black leggings, but kept Steve’s flannel on with my crop top. I grabbed my slippers and slipped them on my feet. I realized I still didn't have my phone, having never grabbed it after this morning. I went to my bedside table and grabbed it from its charger. I sighed a little when I saw all the texts from my mates from earlier in the day, but paused at a second text message from Karla. 

_ [Karla] Benni will be there too. He said he wants a rematch from last time. You game? ;) _

I ran my hand through my hair, I promised Steve I wouldn't go back to street racing. Was I really about to break a promise with my mate for some stupid rematch? 

_ [Me] I don't think my mates would let me go… _

There. I said it. I hope she understood that meant no, but knowing Karla she took it as a challenge. Plus, she was an alpha. She is the one who made the rules, not followed them. I felt my phone chime, and I knew she responded. 

_ [Karla] So don't tell them? _

I scoffed. Yea freakin right. There is no way in hell I could keep something like that from my mates. For one, omega’s cant hide things like that without the guilt eating them alive. Which would brought up during a release when omega’s are able to release all their guilt. On top of that, I made a direct promise with my head alpha. I truly wouldn’t be able to keep that hidden. 

_ [Me] Would you want your omega to hide things from you? _

I prayed my sass was translated in that message. I knew Karla was young still, and by the sounds of it she was still street racing. I could only assume that meant she didn't have her own mate, meaning she wouldnt understand the connection between an omega and their mate. Especially when there is more than one. Another ping of my phone brought my attention back to reality. 

_ [Karla] Well if I truly cared about my omega, they wouldn't be scared to tell me anything. And, I would let them do it if I knew they loved it. _

I huffed in annoyance. What was she suggesting? I decided against replying to her, deciding to just let it go. I got into the elevator and began my way up to the pack floor for dinner. 

\----

I was greeted by the smell of pizza and wings when I walked out of the elevator. I smiled a little, for being some of the fittest people on the planet, the Avengers sure ate like shit. I saw Steve in the kitchen alone, and decided I needed to talk to him about everything. 

I walked behind him and snaked my arms around his middle, resting my head on his back. I felt him relax before reaching back and squeezing my arm before turning around. I kept my arms around his waist and gazed up at him. “Hi.” I smiled from my place in his arms. He smiled down at me, “Hi doll.” he said caressing my cheek. I leaned into his touch, happy at the warmth it gave me. “Are you mad at me?” I asked him quietly. His face softened at the question, “No, doll. I ain't mad at ya. I was scared shitless at the moment, but I’m not mad. It wasn't right for me to yell at ya, and trust me Tony and Bucky made sure to make that very clear.” he said, his ears turning a little red. I pulled away at that, no freakin way. “Are you telling me The Captain America was turned over someone's knee?” I asked in an overly shocked voice. He laughed a little embarrassed, but rubbed his nose against me. “It was actually over the bed.” he said quietly, turning a nice shade of red on his neck. I smiled at that, but not because of his embarrassment or the fact he was spanked, but because he looked cute when he blushed. The timer on the oven beeped, signaling the pizza was done. He pecked me on the lips before going to retrieve it and set it out to cool. 

I walked out to see everyone sitting around the living room, talking amongst themselves. I smiled, happy to be a part of such an amazing pack, until I heard what they were actually talking about. “We will have to tell her at some point. Who knows when we are going to have to leave. Hydra is on the move, and if we don't act fast then it is going to be too late.” Bucky said from his spot on the loveseat. He was lounged out with an arm behind his head, twirling a knife between his fingers. “Can’t one of us stay here with her?” Natasha asked from her spot next to Bruce. She was curled up on the couch in a pair of grey sweats with a black tank top. “Probably not this time. If our leads are right, they have a whole new headquarters in Serbia. We can't risk going in short handed. Fury has set up a covert team for us to go in with. He handpicked them, so we should be able to trust them.” Tony spoke up this time. He was standing in front of the fireplace with his hand scratching at his goatee. 

I was too engrossed in trying to listen in on their conversation that I didn’t even hear Steve come up behind me. I jumped when he placed his hand on my shoulder. “I thought we talked about eavesdropping, Sam.” he said quietly. I sighed, “Yea. We did. When were you guys going to tell me you were leaving?” I asked turning around to face him properly with my arms crossed. 

Steve sighed, and ran a hand through his hair before calling out. “Guys, dinner is ready. We have some things to talk about while we are at it.”

I walked over to where he had the boxes of pizza and chicken wings laid out for everyone. I grabbed a paper plate and a piece of pizza and three chicken wings. I sat down at the table, suddenly feeling very broody at the fact they will all be leaving me for some stupid mission. I mean, I knew it was going to happen eventually, they were the Avengers for Christ’s sake. 

Everyone filled into the kitchen and grabbed their own food, before joining me at the table. We all sat in our normal seats, Steve at the head with Bucky and Tony to his sides. I sat to Tony’s right, with Natasha next to me. Bruce and Clint sat on Bucky’s side, all of us facing each other. 

We all sat in silence, tension filling the room with every passing second. None of us knew who was going to break the silence first, but I knew it sure as hell wasn’t going to be me. I picked the cheese off of my pizza, suddenly feeling like a ball of lead had settled into my stomach. I knew this conversation needed to be done, it being their first mission since I came along and all, but the thought of them leaving made me want to vomit. I felt Natasha nudge my arm, and met her gaze. She raised a brow and nodded to my food, and I knew she was silently telling me to stop playing with my food and eat. I picked up my slice and took a small bite, instantly feeling like it added to the weight that I already felt in my stomach. 

Steve cleared his throat and looked around the table at all of us. “Alright, eyes up everyone. We have some things to talk about.” he said as he folded his arms together and put on a serious face. We all obliged to his request, placing our food back down and focusing our attention on him. “Cat’s out of the bag. Sam overheard the conversation in the living room, so now she knows that we have an upcoming mission in Serbia.” he spoke, looking at me at that last park. I felt myself flush a little at being called out for my eavesdropping. I felt the others look over at me, so I looked down at my hands that rested in my lap. “That being said, I think it is time to talk about what is expected of all of us before we leave. We don’t know exactly when we will be sent out, but we can expect it to be within the next week.” he said, in his ‘Captain Voice’. I shrunk a little in my chair, of course there were going to be new rules when they were gone. Because omegas can't live their life without rules, god forbid we do what we want. I rolled my eyes when he said that, but kept my eyes down as I did so. I may be annoyed, but I didn't have a death wish. 

“Eyes up, Sammie. This conversation includes you too, darling.” Tony said as he lightly tapped under my chin. I allowed him to raise my head to meet his own gaze. He gave me a little smile and ran his thumb across my cheek in a comforting caress. I returned his smile before focusing back on Steve. “First thing that is going to happen is we are going to need to help you drop, Sam. We don't know how long we will be gone, but it has already been over a week since your last one.” I opened my mouth to argue, because I didn't feel like I needed to necessarily drop, but he raised his hand to stop me. “You can't argue your way out of this one. Once we get a more solid date of when we can anticipate to leave, we will talk more about it. But, it is going to happen. We can't have you dropping when we aren't here to help bring you back up. I know you don't feel the need to drop right now, but just trust us on this one.” he said, keeping eye contact with me the entire time he was speaking. I nodded, knowing that any attempt to talk him out of it would be futile, and I knew he was only doing it to keep me safe. 

“Great, next one should be pretty self-explanatory, but no leaving the tower alone. Tony already let Happy know you will be here on your own, so he can take you anywhere you need. Also, FRIDAY is programmed to let us know if you leave, so no trying to sneak around. Not that we expect you to, we just want you to know since right now your only rule regarding the tower is to not leave alone after three. You okay with this?” he asked, still focusing only on me. I thought about it, I guess that's fair enough. I don't know why I expected anything else, of course, they didn't want me leaving the tower to roam New York alone. I nodded, agreeing to the change. He smiled before looking back at the others. 

“We aren't entirely sure how much free time we will have, but we are going to call to check in as soon as possible. This is going to be a big change, and we hate leaving you here alone, so for all of our benefit we are going to do our best. Other than that, same rules apply. Pepper and Happy will be around if you need anything. Any questions or concerns?” Steve asked, looking back at me for my approval. I shook my head, he had not left any room for me to question things. I knew what was expected of me, and I knew that them being away wouldn't mean I could run free with no consequences, but that means I won’t try to toe the line as much as possible. 

He nodded at my response before giving me a smile. “Great, now that we have talked, we are going to just have to wait it out to see when we are heading out. We have another meeting to attend tomorrow, which should solidify the plan.” he spoke to nobody in particular. I nodded again in acknowledgment, knowing that meant I will probably be on my own for a little bit tomorrow. We all sat in silence again before Tony broke the tension. “Thanks Cap for laying that out. Ever the strong and fearless leader. Let’s finish dinner so we can all cuddle it out on the couch to a movie.” he said as he picked up his own food to resume eating. I grabbed a chicken wing, nibbling on it before deciding I didn't feel hungry anymore. These next few days were going to be long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...that is part one! I wasn't necessarily planning on taking this the way I did, but a fast and furious movie marathon made me do it.  
I do have some experience racing, and adding that into here was so fun! I plan on taking that part a little further, but not too much. So if that isn't your thing or if you aren't a fan of it, don't worry it wont be around as heavily as it is in the next few chapters.  
As always, pleeeeease let me know what you guys are thinking! Love it or hate it, let me know! Your feedback means the world to me!  
Thanks! See you at the end of this week,  
B
> 
> Things that helped inspire this chapter:  
Piano Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dtS02mrDMsM  
Sam in Steves shirt: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/342766221643207515/  
Bugatti Chiron Super Sport: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bugatti_Chiron  
Hennessey Venom F5: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hennessey_Venom_F5  
Koenigsegg Agera RS: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Koenigsegg_Agera


	11. Internal Conflict pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo!!!  
So, sorry this chapter seems to go on forever, but it is what it is. The plot has been laid for the next couple chapters and I am stoked about it. Big things are about to happen, so buckle your seatbelts. This chapter is kinda long, so hope you don't mind! Enjoy!!

The next few days flew by quickly. It was a rush of training exercises, meetings, more training, planning, and a lot of hushed conversations I wasn’t allowed to listen in on. Currently, it was two days before they were going to fly out. The stress of them leaving was beginning to take a toll on me both emotionally and physically. I had felt the early signs of dropping the night that Steve told me they were leaving, and I have worked my hardest to push those deep down and ignore them. In doing so, I have made a huge mess of myself. 

If you thought PMS mood swings were bad, you should see drop suppression mood swings. I was constantly on edge, ready to snap at anyone who talked to me. I had already snapped at Steve, who made it clear that even though I was upset about everything I had to stay respectful, and he threatened to wash my mouth out with soap. With how stern he sounded, I decided to not push my luck with him and avoided him like the plague. Unfortunately, he was not the only one who got tired of my shit, which brings me to where I am right now. 

Clint had been talking to Natasha in the living room about what else needed to happen today and tomorrow, that way they had everything they needed for the mission. I was on the couch texting Karla, who was still begging me to meet them next weekend for the race, when my mood turned sour really fast. I was so tired of being constantly reminded of the fact that they were leaving, it was no secret at this point that I was upset about it and I have made it very clear, one to many times apparently. I groaned when he started listing things that needed to be loaded into the hangar, “Jesus Christ can you guys fuckin stop? We get it, you're going on a mission, just load your shit and move on with it.” I sassed, not looking up from my phone as I spoke. Both of them stopped their conversation to look at me, shocked that I would speak in such a tone. Disrespecting each other was a strict rule that I knew full well not to do, yet here I was. 

“Excuse me? You want to try again?” Clint asked, turning towards me with an unimpressed look. I felt the defiance I have been dealing with the last couple days flare in my chest, and I looked up at him over my phone. “I don't think I stuttered, did I?” I asked before looking back to my text messages. Apparently the race was taking place here in Manhattan, only a few miles away from the tower. I heard Natasha let out a shocked laugh before muttering, “Oh here we go.” before walking out of the room. I knew Clint was approaching me, and quickly deleted my conversation with Karla, not wanting to run the risk of him seeing it.

He grabbed the phone out of my hands, focusing my attention on him. “What the fuck, Clint? Give it back.” I said, trying to reach for it. He simply tucked it into his pocket before looking me square in the eyes. “You want to tell me what you just did wrong?” he asked, not breaking eye contact with me. So we are playing the disciplinarian today? Might as well make him work for that title. “I decided to spend time with you guys instead of staying in my room.” I replied, smirking at the proud feeling I got when I saw his eyes narrow a little. “Alright, get up. We are going to deal with that mouth of your right now.” he said, standing to his full height and crossing his arms. My smirk widened at that. “What, you gonna show me a good time?” I asked, crossing my own arms and sinking further into the couch. What the hell was I doing? I knew I hit a nerve when he clenched his jaw and the muscle on the side of his head protruded a little. 

“You want to play that game?” he asked, resting his hands on his hips, raising a brow. I felt a little anxiety stir in my stomach at what I had gotten myself into, but no going back now. I held my hands out in a shrugging motion. “You willing to play that game?” I asked. He sighed a long sigh, before grabbing my arm and pulling me off the couch. Shit, here we go. “You gonna show me a good time?” I asked as he dragged me into the kitchen. He shook his head in frustration. “I’m going to show you what happens when certain omegas disrespect others because they want attention.” he said, pushing me into one of the chairs at the bar. 

I watched anxiously as he opened a cupboard and pulled a glass bottle out and then grabbed a spoon out of the silverware drawer. This couldn't be good. Of course at that moment, Bucky and Steve decided to walk in, both stopping their conversation at seeing an angry Clint walking back to me and placing the bottle on the counter. Bucky’s eyes widened a little at seeing the bottle, knowing exactly what it was, seeing as he is the one who introduced this particular punishment to the pack. That really wasn't a good sign. “What happened here?” Steve asked as Clint opened the bottle. Whatever was in that thing smelt so god awful I wanted to vomit. “Sam here decided she was going to get attention by being disrespectful and rude, so now she is going to get my full attention as he learns what happens to people who can't be respectful to their mates.” he said as he began pouring a thick yellow liquid onto the spoon. Oh shit, I knew exactly what was about to happen. 

On a total impulse decision, I pushed the chair back and jumped down, trying to run away from Clint and that awful smelling liquid, but Steve caught my waist. “Oh no you don't. If you pushed Clint to this point, I have no doubts you deserve it.” He guided me to stand next across from Clint, who was now holding a large tablespoon of the stuff. “What the hell is that?” I grimaced, smelling it from over here. 

“This is fish oil. You will take this and hold it in your mouth for three minutes, before you will swallow it. You spit it out, then you start over. Got it?” he asked, raising his eyebrows. Oh fuck no. “NO! Absolutely not.” I said, backing away from him. “You really going to resist punishment?” he asked, not moving from his spot. “Yes. I am, because there is no way I am putting fish oil in my mouth and swallowing it!” I exclaimed, my heart sinking when Clint still didn't move from his spot. I looked over to Steve and Bucky, pleading with my eyes for them to stop this, but they both shook their heads. Okay, fuck both of you guys. Is nobody on my side. I groaned and stomped my foot in frustration, this was not how I wanted things to go. 

“You can either do this now, the easy way, or you can calm down in the corner and then do it after. Choice is yours.” Clint said. Fuck, there was no getting out of this. “Ughhhh, fine. Now.” I said, crossing my arms in anger. This was bullshit. “Cut the attitude or it’ll be five minutes.” Clint warned as he walked up to me. My heart was thudding in my chest, I was not ready for this. “Open.” He said, bringing the oil up to my mouth. I almost gagged at the smell, how the hell was I supposed to put that in my mouth? I looked to Bucky and Steve again, hoping they would help me. They had both turned their backs to me and started their quiet discussion again, there goes that plan. “Clint….” I tried to say, begging him to not do it. “Sam.” he replied, not moving the spoon. Goddamnit. I slowly opened my mouth, and he placed the spoon in my mouth. “Close.” he said, and I did so. He slowly pulled the spoon from my mouth, and I gagged as soon as I tasted the oil on my tongue. There was no way I was doing this. The grimace on my face must have said so, too. 

“Spit it out and you will start over.” he said as he pulled the rest of the spoon from my mouth and placed it in the sink. I gagged again, the taste assaulting my taste buds in the most awful way. I closed my eyes, forcing myself to keep it in my mouth and not spit it out. I tried to think of anything else, but the rancid taste kept floating back to the front of all my other senses. I realized I had been holding my breath, trying to not breathe in any of the smell, but I was forced to breathe through my nose. I gagged when a little oil slipped into the back of my throat as I took in a breath. Tears pooled in my eyes, and I felt cornered. I looked at Clint with pleading eyes again, please let me spit it out. He looked at his watch before looking back at me. “One minute down. Two more to go.” I could do this, I could do this. I felt the tears begin to leak out of my eyes, suddenly feeling the guilt of breaking rules, and I felt very sorry for myself. I knew the guilt would pass once the punishment was over and Clint forgave me, but lord was this the longest two minutes of my life. I gagged again when more liquid ran down from my mouth into the throat, how was I supposed to swallow the whole mouthful. 

“Three minutes is up, swallow the oil then stick out your tongue.” he instructed. I took a deep breath before forcing myself to swallow, instantly gagging hard at the taste. Once I was sure no oil was left in my mouth, I stuck out my tongue to show him I followed his orders. “Good girl, you took that very well.” he said, coming to wrap me in a hug. “My god that was horrible.” I said, grimacing at the after taste that lingered in my mouth. He chuckled a little before smiling, “Well if it wasn't awful it wouldn't be a punishment, now would it?” he teased. I just pouted before asking “Can I please rinse my mouth out?” He shook his head, “Not for ten minutes, after that you may.” I nodded, sitting myself back down at the counter to watch the clock.

As soon as ten minutes passed, I ran to the sink to rinse the awful taste out of my mouth. I coughed as the water made the taste resurface, and I gagged into the sink. It wasn't the gag where you know you are going to vomit, but the type of gag that happened when you brush your tongue too far back. I heard someone laughing quietly from behind me. “That fish oil is awful, innit.” The Brooklyn accent gave it away as Bucky, but I was too focused on trying to get the taste out of my mouth. He appeared behind me and grabbed my hair and held it back for me. “You okay, doll?” I nodded, turning off the water. I swished the water I had in my mouth around before spitting it out, deciding the taste wouldn’t diminish more than it already was. 

“What asshole decided to keep that crap in stock?” I asked as I wiped my mouth. Bucky smirked at the question, before replying “me.” I looked him in the eye, “You're a sadist.” he smiled at that, “Don't you forget it.” he said before winking at me and walking away. My eyebrows raised at that, damn. I followed him into the living room where the others had all gathered. They all smiled at me, and if they knew what took place in the kitchen, none of them mentioned it. “I am going down to go play, that cool?” I asked, wanting more than anything to get some of my emotions out on the keys. Bucky nodded and said “lunch is in a couple of hours.” “Thanks!” I said, already heading to the elevator. 

\----

I smiled as my hands danced over the keys, allowing the piano to take away any negative feelings from my soul. I had looked up some modern songs on my phone once Clint gave it back, and promptly went down to the piano room where I began to play. I found sheet music for Piano Man by Billy Joel, and was currently trying to pretend that my mates were not a few floors up, packing the quinjet with at least a month’s worth of supplies. 

“_It’s nine o’clock on a Saturday, the regular crowd shuffles in. There’s an old man sitting next to me, makin’ love to his tonic and gin._” I sang, smiling a little as I did so. There was just something about playing that took away all my woes. The song gained slowly in tempo, as did my voice. “_Sing us a song, you’re the piano man. Sing us a song tonight_.” I raised my voice to a louder octave, allowing the music to wash over me. My hands followed the notes I read on their own, while my voice sang by sheer memory of the song.

“_Now John at the bar is a friend of mine, he gets me my drinks for free.” I continued, the music flowing from my hands. “Oh Oh, la la la, di da da. La la, di da da da dum. Now Paul is a real estate novelist, who never had time for a wife, and he's talkin' with Davy, who's still in the Navy. And probably will be for life”_ I sang, my body beginning to flow with the melody. I slowly let my worries fade, the music doing its job at soothing my nerves. _“Sing us a song, youre the piano man. Sing us a song tonight.”_ I sang, really getting into it now. “_It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday, And the manager gives me a smile, 'Cause he knows that it's me they've been comin' to see, to forget about life for a while._” I sang, letting the lyrics ring true for myself, playing always allowed me to escape into my own world. I closed my eyes, and belted out the next lyrics with an intensity Billy Joel would be proud of. “_ And the piano, it sounds like a carnival, and the microphone smells like a beer, and they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar, and say, "man, what are you doin' here?_"

I finished the song, my voice a little scratchy from singing so loudly, but it was worth it. In that moment, I had forgotten about the fact my mates were leaving in less than 48 hours. I sighed at the thought, I really should be up with them, spending time with them before they left, but I couldn't bring myself to do so. I was still upset with the fact they had to go, and if holing myself up in the piano room was how I coped, then they should understand. I grabbed my phone, scrolling through the music, before finding a song that caught my attention. I smiled a little, I may be upset with my mates, but I couldn't help but play a song when it reminded me of them. A little habit I picked up in the last week or so. I set the phone on the piano, positioning my hands on the keys.

“_I’m only one call away, I’ll be there to save the day._” I sang lightly, smiling at the thought. How true these words were. My fingers played the keys, but my mind focused on the lyrics. It was like fate knew what I needed, and put this song in my path. I released a short laugh as my fingers continued to play the notes. “_No matter where you go. You know you're not alone_.” I sang before picking up the tempo. “_Come along with me, and don't be scared. I just wanna set you free, come on come on come. You and me can make it anywhere_.” The song was beginning to make me a little misty eyed, all I could focus on was on the fact my mates were leaving so save the day. “_You and me can make it anywhere, But for now, we could stay here for a while. 'Cause you know, I just wanna see you smile. No matter where you go, you know you're not alone_.” I sang, my mouth quirking a little. I let my fingers pass over the keys, the song picking itself up as the crescendo approached. I didn't hear the elevator open, but I was surprised when Steve walked up to the front of the piano and rested his arm on it to watch me. He rested his head on his hand but didn't say anything. I gave him a little smile, going back to look at the music. 

“_And when you’re weak, I'll be strong. I'm gonna keep, holdin on. Now don't you worry, it wont be long, darling. And when you feel like hope is gone, just run into my arms._” I sang, letting the words wash over me. “_I'm only one call away, I’ll be there to save the day. Superman got nothin on me. I’m only one, I’m only one call away._” I sang the crescendo, closing my eyes when I felt the heaviness of the lyrics fall over me. I continued, but I felt a little teary eyed, the song had hit a little closer to home than I was anticipating. I tilted my head up to see Steve standing against the piano, still watching me. He gave me a little smile, which I tried to return, but I am sure the tears in my eyes ruined the sentiment. 

“You okay?” he asked. I nodded, “Yea.” He nodded, waiting for me to start a conversation. I didn't though, lost in my own thoughts. “That was a nice song.” he said quietly. I nodded, “Yea. Reminded me of you guys.” I said with a shrug. He smiled, “That is very sweet, doll. Are you hungry?” he asked, coming over and rubbing my shoulders a little. I leaned back into his arms, more than happy to accept the little comfort. “Kinda. Didn’t each much but some stupid fish oil.” I said, pulling a face at the memory. He laughed, “Yea that stuff is nasty. Bucky used it on me back before the war for being a little brat. That memory has definitely lasted the test of time.” he laughed. I released a breathy laugh, “Now that is something I wish I could have seen.” I joked. He just squeezed my shoulder a little tighter. “Cmon, I think Natasha made lunch.” 

\----

Natasha didn't actually make lunch, but rather she had ordered take out from a local deli. Lunch was a quick affair, they all had things to do before they left. Once we finished, rather than going back down to the piano room like I wanted to, I decided to help them pack stuff. 

I followed them into a large open work space that I hadn't seen before. The best way to describe it would be an armory. The walls were a sleek matte black, and the floor was metal. It smelled of gun oil and metal, probably due to the many guns that sat in there. The walls had metal with hooks on them where the guns hung. Boxes of ammunition were scattered around, along with some other miscellaneous things that might be needed. “Dang.” I said, looking around at everything in here. They all separated, grabbing what they needed. Natasha grabbed a box and began filling it with an array of pistols, I am pretty sure she grabbed a lot more than she would need, but I was not about to question the black widow. Bucky grabbed some rifles and placed them on the large island that was in the middle of the room. He opened the chamber of every single one, looked down in it, before closing the slide and placing it in an open duffle bag. Clint was filling his quivers with different arrows, each one lethally sharp with a broad head point. 

I felt totally out of place, not knowing what to do with myself. Before I could feel too awkward, Tony called out “Door opening people!” What door? The only door that was in the room was already opened, or so I thought. The wall across from the normal door released a puff of air before hydraulic arms began lifting it up. Holy hell. The armory was connected to the hangar that contained all the quinjets. There were five quinjets lined up, all facing a large glass wall that I am sure opened up to the runway that is visible from the ground. “Alright, Avengers. Load your shit.” Tony said as he walked over to another wall and put in a code into the keypad, allowing the door to slide open. It was another room full of more equipment, but on top of that, in glass cases surrounding the room were all of their uniforms. Tony disappeared into there, before coming out with a closed metal box that donned the Stark Industries logo. 

“This is honestly the coolest thing I have ever seen.” I said from my spot. Natasha flashed me a smile as she passed me with her box of guns, taking it to the quinjet for loading. They all bustled around, obviously not needing any help. I began to wander around, looking at everything in the room. I walked up and stared at some rifle thing that had blue markings all over it. I tried to see what the blue was, it looked like it was glowing almost. I got a little closer before Bucky was behind me, grabbing it from my sight. I whipped around, that was rude. He simply raised his eyebrows as if to challenge me to say something about it. I pursed my lips, deciding that there was no need for that, before I started walking around again. 

I ventured into the side room, and as if I were in a museum, began walking to the glass cases to stare at the uniforms. It was starting to hit me, my mates were going to be putting these on to go fight some bad guys. I stared at them, trying to figure out what I was feeling. I wasn't sure if I was sad, or angry. Maybe a little disappointed? I was staring at Steve’s uniform behind the glass when Natasha came back into the room, and leaned against the wall. “Pretty interesting uniform, isn't it?” she teased, a little smirk playing on her lips. “But if you ask me, I think the one on the far right is the coolest.” she said, nodding towards her own uniform. I laughed a little, “Yea that one is pretty cool.” I said, returning a little smile. 

She came up next to me and wrapped her arms around me. I melted into her embrace, allowing her sweet scent to wash over me. “You okay?” she asked, rubbing the back of my neck a little. I nodded, “Yea. Just trying to figure things out.” I said with a sigh. She gave a little sound of acknowledgment before asking “What exactly are you trying to figure out?” I thought about it, what was I trying to figure out? I shrugged a little, “How I am feeling with all, this.” I said as I gestured to the room. “Well you knew we were the Avengers, and you knew this was going to happen eventually.” she said softly, trying to help. However, I felt myself getting a little frustrated. It wasn't her, or anyone else for that matter. I was frustrated with myself. 

“Yea well I guess I didn't think that far ahead.” I huffed out, pulling myself away from her embrace. She didn't make a move to grab me, knowing I needed space for this conversation. “Well, what are you feeling? How can we help you?” She asked, leaning back against the wall. “I don't know, Nat. I feel angry, sad, disappointed, scared. All of it.” I said in a frustrated tone. I hated feeling like this, I was out of control of the situation and I hated it. “Do you think maybe dropping would help?” she asked. Probably. Dropping was meant for things like this, it was a way for Omegas to deal with bad feelings by releasing them. “I don't need to drop.” I said stubbornly, pushing all those thoughts down. My mind keeps going back to what I would do if they didnt come back, which means I would have to learn how to suppress the urge to drop. She gave me an unimpressed look, but before she could retaliate Steve walked in. “You suppressing a drop, or refusing to drop?” he asked, walking towards the back of the room where there was a box with the letters CPTN SGR. 

“Neither.” I replied, crossing my arms in annoyance. Natasha looked at him with a little smile, “I think I have to go help Clint.” she said before walking out, leaving me with Steve. I sighed a little, thanks a lot Nat. Steve set his box down next to me, before giving me a sympathetic look. “You want to go upstairs? I promise dropping will help you.” he said in a soft tone. I shook my head, I didn't want to drop yet. I knew it was going to happen soon, my head felt like it was a bowling ball resting on a toothpick, filled with cotton. Then of course, the mood swings have been giving me whiplash. He sighed a little, “Do we need to need to make a new rule about suppressing drops?” he asked as he looked into my eyes. I whined a little, no. We most certainly did not. “No.” I replied, annoyed at the fact he could tell when I was purposefully putting off my drop. He nodded, “So lets try again. Are you suppressing or refusing to drop?” he asked as he placed his fingers under my chin to lift my eyes. “Yes.” I whispered, unable to bring myself to lie to him again. He hummed lowly in his chest, a sound that my mates have learned brought comfort to me. 

“Who do you want?” he asked, referring to who I wanted to help me drop. Guess we are doing this now. “You.” I said, leaning into his chest. Now that I have admitted it, and knew I was going to drop soon, my body felt tingly, and my head felt like it was stuffed with cotton. “Alright, doll. Let’s go and get you taken care of. I promise you will feel better.” he said, placing a kiss on my forehead and leading me through the doors to head back to the pack floor. 

\----

“Sam, stop it right now. You knew full good and well you needed to drop before we left, and you agreed to it downstairs. Get out of there, right now.” Steve scolded through the door. As soon as we had gotten to the floor and when he retrieved the hairbrush that Tony used to get me to drop last time, I decided I didn't want to drop anymore. That thought had led me to locking myself in the bathroom. “I don't need to drop!” I yelled through the door, leaning all my weight against it to keep it closed. I heard an audible sigh, and could almost picture Steve running his hand through his hair. 

“You acting like this is working against that statement.” he said, and I heard the sound of the spare key they keep above the door jam being inserted into the door handle. “No it's not!” I said, planting my feet on the door to try and prevent him from opening the door. The lock clicked and he tried to push open the door, not expecting me to be against it. I heard him release a breath in a small laugh. “Sam, get up and away from the door. You could get hurt.” he said, not pushing the door more than a crack open. “No.” I said, pushing back to close the door. This time he let out a real laugh before trying to school himself to be serious. “Samantha, you're acting like a child. Come on, doll. You need to work with me.” he said, easily beginning to push the door open like I weighed nothing. “Steeeeeve.” I whined, once he got in the bathroom and picked me up off the floor. “Saaaaaaam.” he said back to me. He guided me back through the pack room, grabbing the wooden hairbrush that he had set down on the nightstand, before bringing me out to the living room. 

“You ready, doll?” he asked. I glared at him, what type of stupid question was that. “No.” I said crossing my arms. He chuckled and shook his head. “Oh don't be so stubborn. You know as well as I do that all those bad things in your head will go away as soon as this happens.” he said as he pulled me towards him by the belt loops of my jeans. He undid the button of my jeans, then looked up at me for permission to pull them off. I sighed, this was happening whether I wanted it to or not. I nodded, and in a quick motion he slipped them down to my knees. “You can keep those on since we are only getting you to drop, this isn't a punishment.” he said gently as he positioned me to his side. With a gentle touch, he guided me down and over his lap. 

I placed my right hand down on the floor to steady me, forgetting how tall Steve was. My toes didn't even touch the ground when I was over his lap. I reached my left hand back, wanting him to hold onto it for a small comfort as he got me to go down. “There's a good girl. You know next time you decide you want to suppress your drops, you will find yourself over my lap for a different reason, right?” he asked in a soft tone as he grabbed my hand. I nodded, I had a feeling that a new rule was going to be added to my list after this. “You just focus on clearing your head and letting go, doll. You're safe, I'll take care of ya.” he said as he placed his other hand on my butt to let me know we were about to start. 

Even though I knew it was coming, the first smack made me jump a little. I tightened my hold on Steve’s hand, which he squeezed a little before delivering the next smack. My breath hitched a little, I felt the tingle that comes with dropping begin to spread over my body. Guess this one is going to be a short one. Maybe I put it off for too long? How long is a normal drop supposed to last? Would Steve make fun of me if I dropped too fast? 

My thoughts were broken when the hard wood of the brush smacked down on my left cheek. “I thought I told you to focus on clearing your mind?” he asked as he placed another smack on the right one. Much like Tony, he made sure to do a very specific pattern of placing the smacks. Left, right, right sit spot, left sit spot, top of left thigh, top of right thigh. He did not change his pace, or the strength he used, allowing the pattern and consistency of the smacks to do their job. 

I felt my body getting warm, almost too warm like when you wear a sweater inside when the heater is on. My head felt muffled, like I had cotton in my ears and went underwater. I cried out when the brush hit my sit spot, not because it hurt worse than the others, but because I finally felt myself letting go and focusing only on the brush and the pain it left on my ass. Steve kept quiet, knowing that I was on the verge of my drop. He kept his pace the same as before, deciding rather than to speed it up and get me to drop faster. I felt my breath coming in short little pants, and my eyes felt wet with tears. Tears because I was scared for my mates, tears because I was angry they had to leave, and tears because I was disappointed in myself for not being able to help them. I felt myself hiccup as all my emotions began evening out, my body releasing all of the pheromones that imbalanced my capability to process my emotions normally. Steves firm smacks continued, I wasn't even sure how many he was at now. All I knew was I felt myself being pulled down, my chest felt like there was a rope pulling on it. “Alpha!” I cried out at the next swat that came down on the top of my thigh, allowing myself to be pulled down into the drop. “You’re okay, doll. Let go for me.” was all he said, igniting the fire on my ass with the brush. Just like last time, I felt my heart rate quicken at his command. The pulling feeling got stronger, my scent got stronger as my pheromones evened out, and in an instant the wave of my drop crashed over me, and things went black from there. 

\----

I was wrapped in a warm blanket, snuggled up on something firm and warm. I knew subconsciously I was floating around in omegaspace, but I didn't honestly care about that. I was too focused on taking in the scent of my alpha. He smelt clean, like clean linens hanging on the clothesline drying on a warm spring day. I felt warm and safe, bundled up against him. His strong heartbeat drummed in my ear, pushing me further down. My head felt too light for my body, like it was going to float away. I giggled at the thought, and my alpha let out a rumbling chuckle. “What’s so funny, baby?” he asked, hoisting me up a little in his lap so I could see his face. Everything was a little blurry, so I had to focus hard to see his face. I brought my hand to his face, feeling the subtle there. I felt his cheeks move as he smiled. “Hi, doll. You feeling a little floaty down there?” he asked, still smiling. I liked his smile, he had nice teeth. I liked my alpha, no. I loved him. I loved my alpha. I loved my mates, I had other mates. Where were they? I whimpered a little, confused at everything going on. Deciding that was a thought for another time, I laid back down on his chest. He had a blue shirt on, and it was soft. 

I grabbed his shirt in my hand, feeling the fabric between my fingers. I heard another voice in the room, but they sounded so so far away. “Finally got her down, huh?” who is down where? I continued playing with my alphas soft shirt, giggling when I felt his chest vibrate a little from him talking. “Yea, she needed it badly. She was suppressing her drop. Isn't that right, doll?” he said before looking down at me again. I was confused, was he talking to me? I looked up from my place on his chest, and noticed someone was standing behind him. I had to force my eyes to focus on who it was. He has long brown hair, and a shiny arm. I immediately liked the shiny arm, and reached out to touch it. As if knowing what I wanted, he leaned over the back of the couch to come closer to us. “Hi sweetheart. Aw look at ya, you're down far, huh? Is Stevie takin care of ya?” he asked with a warm smile. Stevie? I looked back to my alpha, Stevie? My head was definitely not comprehending what was happening. Rather than answering, I just grabbed the shiny arm into my own hand. It was cool, but not cold. 

“You're so cute, doll. You're being our good girl, huh? Our sweet, perfect omega.” he said, bringing his shiny hand to touch my face softly. I liked his tone, he was being quiet and nice. And he called me a good omega. I liked being their good omega. Without releasing my hold on his metal hand, I put my neck back in my alphas neck. I loved his scent, I felt myself feeling a little sleepy as I relaxed in his arms. I felt him press a kiss to my head, his lips were soft. The metal hand slowly untangled itself from my grip, and stroked my hair. I felt a warm hand come to the back of my neck, holding my head as I slowly allowed myself to drift deeper into omegaspace. 

Just when I thought I was maybe going to fall asleep, comforted by the warmth and scent surrounding me, the hand that rested on the back of my neck began running up and down my back. “Sam, baby? It’s time to come back to us.” a deep rumbling voice murmured into my ear. I tried to ignore it, closing my eyes tighter to keep myself in the warm, happy place. My body worked against my mind, knowing that the window after a drop was coming to a close. “That’s it, easy does it. Take your time.” the voice said softly. I took a deep breath in through my nose, my surroundings slowly coming back to me. 

I became aware of many things all at once. For starters, Steve had me wrapped in a warm blanket and I was straddling him. I then noticed the low sound of the TV that was playing, along with the quiet voices of my other mates who were also in the room. I also noticed that my ass fuckin hurt. I groaned, putting my face back in Steve’s neck. I heard him chuckle, “You back with me, doll?” he asked as he continued rubbing my back. “Kinda.” I mumbled, not wanting to be back up just yet. I enjoyed the feeling after I dropped, I felt warm and safe. I inhaled deeply, scenting Steve to try and keep that feeling. “No, no. You will put yourself back down if you continue that. Sit up, doll. There we go. How are you feeling?” he asked as he guided me from his neck into an upright position. I blinked slowly, allowing my eyes to refocus as the lingering fuzziness drifted away. “Feel good, safe.” I muttered as I rubbed my eyes. “Good, that is the whole point. You feel balanced again?” he asked as he rested his hands on my hips, making sure I didn’t topple over as I slowly came to. 

“Mmhm.” I hummed as I lifted my arms above my head to pop my back. I tried to untangle myself from the blanket that I had cocooned myself into, when another set of hands began helping me. I looked over and saw that Bucky was sitting next to Steve and I. “Hi, doll.” he smiled as he helped unwrap my leg that had somehow wound itself up in the blanket. Once he got me untangled, I blushed deeply realizing Steve had not put me back into my jeans. “Gimme that back.” I said as I snatched the blanket from his hands. I pulled the blanket over my lap and looked over to Steve, “where did my pants go?” I asked. He laughed a little at the question. “You kicked them off about halfway through and I couldn't exactly move to grab them for you.” he said nodding to the floor where my pants lay. I also realized the rest of my mates were in the room, all of them trying to hide their snickers at the interaction. “You all suck.” I said as I got up and grabbed my jeans from the floor. 

“You really going to put on jeans after you had a brush taken to your ass?” Tony asked with a coy smile from his place on the chaise. I gave him a dirty look and stuck out my tongue, letting him know I was messing around. Now that I had my release, I felt ten times better than I had earlier. Sure, I still had an underlying fear of them leaving. And deep down I know we all knew I was going to do something stupid once they left, but I didn't feel like I needed to act out for their attention anymore. “You got another option?” I asked him, sitting back down with a little wince. Damn, Steve. Right after I said that, Bruce appeared in the room with a pair of flannel pajama bottoms in his hands. “No, but he does.” Tony said with a little smirk. 

“Thank you, Brucie.” I said, giving him a quick kiss before I shimmied them on under the blanket, even though Bruce was the only one who hadn't seen me in my underwear before. I bundled up the blanket and threw it at Tony, because why not. He caught it with a laugh, “I see our little omega got her playful spirit back.” he smirked. “Ha ha. You know you’re really funny. You should do stand up.” I shot back, getting comfortable against Steve again. “Oh I have thought about it. You know you're not the first one to tell me I’m funny.” he teased. 

We bantered back and forth for a bit, enjoying the playful atmosphere. It was like things were back to normal, which I knew was not going to be the case when they leave the day after tomorrow, but for now it was nice. Clint had cooked some lasagna, which smelled surprisingly good. I was shocked the first time I found out all my mates (besides Tony) took turns cooking. Apparently Tony had that privilege boycotted when he started a grease fire. “Chow time!” Clint called from the kitchen. “Can we eat on the couch tonight?” I asked, not really wanting to go and sit on the hard chairs at the dining table. Steve thought about it for a second before Natasha piped up, “Oh come on Steve don't be such a grandpa. We can still all eat together if we are on the couch.” she said, sending a wink over my way. 

“Fine. One time.” Steve agreed, getting up and holding his hand out to me to help me up. We walked to the kitchen where Clint had laid out the spread of three lasagnas, and at least two loaves of garlic bread. “Wow. That is a lot of food.” I said, mildly impressed. He smiled a little, “Carbo load before the mission.” I nodded a little, still not wanting to acknowledge the fact they were going on their mission. Steve made a plate for me and handed me it before loading one up for himself. My eyebrows raised a little at how much he grabbed for himself, then I remembered he has super soldier metabolism and appetite. 

I walked back to the couch where Tony already sat back down. He was scrolling through the purchased movies on the TV before he settled on Jurassic Park. I laughed at his choice, it seemed like a movie Tony would pick. He looked over at me and smiled. “I know our elders haven't seen this one before, and I figured since ya know they were alive during the dinosaurs they would enjoy this.” he said as Steve walked in with Bucky. “Better watch it Tony, you are technically older than the both of us.” Steve teased as he sat down next to me. I snorted at that, gracefully choking on my food. I felt myself laughing as I coughed from my food going down the wrong pipe, making my eyes water. Steve’s hand came to pat me on the back in an attempt to help dislodge the stuck food. 

“I don't know if I should be laughing or concerned.” Tony said from his spot, watching the situation carefully. I waved my hand, signaling I was okay. Steve handed me his water, which I happily accepted to help me swallow. “Nah, I’m good. Just wasn't expecting Steve to make a joke that was actually funny.” I said as I cleared my throat, laughing a little as Steve threw his hands up. “What is it pick on Steve day?” he exclaimed, but had a smile on his face. Everyone laughed as we all settled in for the movie. It felt nice, being surrounded by my mates and joking around. My heart ached knowing my world was going to be turned upside down very shortly. 

\----

I groaned as Clint flipped me over his shoulder. Apparently ‘just because we are leaving in the morning doesn't mean we get to skin your training.’ I think that's bullshit, and now so does my spine. “Jesus Christ Clint.” I groaned out, not even attempting to get up. “Those words sound dirty coming from an innocent mouth like yours.” he teased, crossing his arms and standing over me. “Why can't Nat train me? She doesn't harass me.” I said from my spot on the floor. He laughed before saying, “Not yet.” and reaching a hand down to me. I grabbed it, letting him help me up. “You were distracted. What is the most important thing when facing an opponent?” he asked once I was settled back on my feet. “Don't take your eye off your opponent. But, in my defense literally everyone else is here training too.” I said as I gestured to the others who were training. There was a new guy who came in today, Sam. We laughed when we were introduced to each other, both commenting on how we liked the other's name. Bucky walked away groaning “god now there are two of them.” 

“Doesn't matter. You don't think you need to train with distractions? No fight will be just you and someone else, there will always be something going on.” he said, bringing the hand wrap tape over and began taping up my hands for me. “Got it.” I nodded, focus Sam. He made sure the tape was secure before guiding me to the punching bag in the corner. “Why are we using this?” I asked him, confused. We usually never used the punching bag. "I want to watch your form, make sure we are doing something right.” he said, standing with his arms crossed. I nodded, focusing my attention on the bag in front of me. 

He had me train on the thing for forty five fucking minutes. I don't know how people did this, my arms and abs were burning and I was dripping sweat. “Tighten your core. Get more power behind the punch.” Clint instructed. I puffed out a breath, easy for you to say. “Good, Sam. Do the normal finish and then we can move on.” he said. Got it, same as we did with the mitts. Three on top, two in the middle, one kick. I repeated the motions I have had drilled into my mind, allowing myself to grab the swinging bag once I was done. I was panting, and I was pretty sure I was going to die. When I agreed to train that one day with Bucky, I didn't think it would turn into something this serious. It felt like I was training as an Avenger, because I was surrounded by the training Avengers, but also because they made sure they taught me the techniques that could bring down an opponent easily and quickly. 

“That was good, babe.” Clint said, making me smile at the little pet name he slipped in. He handed me my water and we turned to look at what everyone else was doing. Steve and Bucky were doing hand to hand combat training with the rubber knives. Tony and Bruce were at the smoothie bar, looking at some large map Tony had pulled up on his hologram on his phone. I assume it was for wherever they were heading tomorrow, but they wouldn't let me over there to see for sure. 

Natasha and Sam were training in the shooting range that was down the hall near the shooting alley Clint took me to the other day. “Now what?” I asked Clint, hoping he would tell me we were done for the day. “You want to keep going?” he asked me, looking a little surprised. I shrugged, I didn't want to be left alone today. Not when I knew they were leaving in less than 24 hours. “I don't really care.” I replied. It wasn't a lie, I didn't care if we kept going or not. Right now, I just wanted things to be normal for as long as possible. Before I could reply, there was a loud thud, and quiet before someone let out a grunt of discomfort. Clint and I turned and saw Steve hovering over Bucky, who looked shocked. “Damn, punk.” was all Bucky said from his place on the ground. Both of them were sweating, and Steve smiled a little. “Pinned ya.” was all Steve said. Bucky gave him a smile that would have me swooning, before he used his leg to kick Steve off of him before he stood up, grabbing one of the rubber knives from his thigh holster. By now, everyone had stopped to watch the interaction. I felt myself starting to get a little light headed from the two alpha’s releasing their aggression, which released a ton of hormones into the air. 

  
“Alright, punk. You wanna fight? Show me what ya got.” Bucky said with a wicked smile. He rolled his shoulder and flexed his metal arm. He plates in it whirred as he engaged it for combat, this should be interesting. I leaned into Clint, getting comfortable to watch the two super soldiers. “How would you like to go against one of them when we get you all trained?” he asked. I snorted at that, “No thanks. I’ll stick with you and Nat.” I said. He squeezed me in response, watching as Steve grabbed his practice shield and circling Bucky. They intently focused on each other, reading the other’s movements like a book. I had seen them train before, but this had a new air to it. It probably had to do with the fact they had a mission they left for tomorrow, and if I had to guess, with everyone training the way they were meant they expected trouble.

  
Steve threw the first punch with his free hand, then followed through with his shield. Bucky caught the shield easily with his metal hand, before twisting it back. Steve followed through the movement, easily flipping back with it. Holy shit, I looked at Clint who was smirking at the scene. Bucky used the knife in his hand, going in with his elbow before extending his arm. If the knife had been real, Steve would have a gash on his shoulder where Bucky had hit. “Play nice boys! We need you in tip top shape tomorrow!” Tony said from his spot next to Bruce. If they had heard him, they didn’t indicate so. Still wielding his knife, Bucky slashed at Steve. Steve blocked his attack, moving back as Bucky moved forward. “Have they done this before?” I asked Clint, mildly surprised at how real and fluid this all seemed. “You mean for real?” he asked from behind me. I nodded, and Clint sighed. “Yea, they have. You know about Bucky’s past, right?” he asked, neither of us taking our eyes off the fight. I nodded, of course I knew about his past. When I was a sophomore the word about the Winter Soldier came out, and who he was. I had seen photos and videos of him, surprisingly, he just happened to be one of my soulmates. I knew from the moment I saw the first photo of him and I saw the red star on his shoulder that he was. Thankfully, he was no longer the Winter Soldier, at least not like he used to be. “Yea, why?” I asked, answering his question. 

  
“When we first found him, he was still under HYDRA’s control, before we were able to help reverse the damage they did to him. Steve was the one to find him, and I guess you could say their first meeting wasn’t exactly full of hugs and kisses.” He said quietly. I nodded, I still felt sick to my stomach when I think of all the things HYDRA did to Bucky. He was such a kind, gentle person, yet some of the reports I read online said otherwise. We stayed silent after that, watching the two continue their training, which was starting to look more like two alphas releasing all their aggression on each other.   
Bucky went for the punch, and when he raised his arm Steve quickly sent a kick his way, knocking him onto the ground. Bucky let out a deep growl, which made my knees feel weak. Clint tightened his hold at the sound. Bucky raised to his feet, but before he could attack Steve laid two punches on him, before Bucky went to grab Steve. Steve used the momentum of Bucky leaning in for a grab before slipping Bucky back onto the ground. At this point, I was one hundred percent sure that they were fighting for the hell of it. Tony thought the same thing because he stepped forward, “Okay, I think that is enough.” He said. They didn’t listen, Bucky dropped his knife, and Steve dropped the shield and they began fighting hand to hand. Punches were flying, and their grunts were echoing off the walls. Things slowly began getting more aggressive, which worried me. “Clint…” I said when Steve laid a hard punch into Bucky’s stomach. “Tony.” Clint said after I said his name. Clint turned me away from the fighting alphas, as if he knew there was something bad about to happen. “Steve, Bucky. That’s enough.” Tony repeated, louder this time. Clint walked me over behind the smoothie bar with Bruce, getting us away from the other two while Tony approached them.

  
“Are they fighting for real?” I asked Clint, trying to look back at the two alphas. He looked at the two, “I don’t know, babe. Let Tony deal with them.” He said as he looked back to me. I bit my lip, why were they fighting? I heard Tony try to stop them again, but they obviously didn’t listen. I heard Tony sigh, before he tried one last thing. “Steve, Bucky. That is enough. Back up at least five feet apart.” He said in a voice that made my stomach flutter, my mind went blank, and I felt the overwhelming need to kneel on the ground. Clint knew exactly what was about to happen, because he adjusted his grab under my armpits to keep me standing. “Its okay, he wasn’t commanding you.” He said, making sure I didn’t go to the ground. Tony had just alpha commanded the other alphas. Holy shit. I whipped around once I realized what had happened, and saw Steve and Bucky standing away from each other with Tony between them.

  
“You guys want to explain what just happened?” He said, looking between the two. They were both breathing heavily, and they had a fire in their eyes that I haven’t seen before. Once Tony spoke again, the fire began to dim and they both looked slightly embarrassed. “I don’t know, Tony.” Bucky spoke up. Tony gave him a deadpanned look, “I just had to alpha command you guys to stop beating each other to shit. Think of something better than I don’t know.” He said, looking between the two. “We just got carried away, Tony.” Steve said, looking him in the eyes. Tony sighed, “We have a mission to leave for tomorrow. One where we will need all our strength for, the same thing you have lectured all of us on Steve. I’m calling it, training is over.” Tony spoke, leaving no room for arguing. If I were on the receiving end of the scolding, I was sure I’d be in tears asking for forgiveness. Steve and Bucky just clamped their mouths shut and nodded. Clint began guiding us to the elevator when I heard Tony ask quietly “You gonna tell me what really happened?” to the two of them. I saw Bucky sigh and push his hair back, messing up his bun he had it up in. “I lost control, Steve was trying to bring me back down.” Bucky said, in the same quiet tone. “Do you need a session? I can call Shuri, she can be here in a couple of hours.” Tony asked. I watched them talk as Clint and I waited for the elevator to arrive. Bucky nodded at Tony’s question, and returned the tight hug Tony offered him, shaking a little with what I could only assume was silent tears. 

\----

Tony, Steve and Bucky all disappeared after that, going to the workshop which has been on a full lock down ever since. True to his word, a girl named Shuri showed up in a plane on the hangar not more than twenty minutes ago. I went with Nat to welcome her, and we instantly hit it off. She was probably around my age, and was quick as a whip. Nat dropped me off on the pack floor saying she had strict instructions not to let me near the workshop right now. So once again, I was riddled with anxiety, but not because my mates were leaving in twelve hours, but because I had no idea what was happening only a few floors behind me. 

“Clint, please? I am going to sneak down there if you don't tell me.” I said, asking him to tell me what was happening for the hundredth time. “Sam, I told you already. It doesn't concern you, I promise everything is fine.” he said, giving me a stern look. I groaned and threw myself back onto the couch dramatically. We sat in silence for a minute, before I tried again. “Hey Bruce?” I asked, looking to him where he was on the love seat. He looked at me over his glasses, lowering his papers. “You aren't about to ask me what's going on downstairs, are you?” he asked. I paused, not expecting the question. “No?” I asked. His lip quirked, but didn't say anything as he waited for my ‘question’. “Uhhhh, whatcha readin?” I asked, trying to play it off. “Some papers on nuclear physics.” he said, looking back to the papers he was reading. Ew, that sounded awful. 

“Cool, what about nuclear physics?” I asked, trying to butter him up before I asked if he knew what was going on downstairs. He looked at me skeptically, but answered regardless. “A study on the nuclei and how it reacts when it is put under high amounts of energy.” was his reply. That sounded literally like something you’d read to someone as a form of torture. “Ah, gotcha.” was my reply, not sure what to say after that. I nibbled on my lip, before I decided to bite the bullet. “Will you tell me what Shuri is doing downstairs?” I asked him, sitting up from my laying position. He sighed, put his papers down and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Sam, I’m not typically one for disciplinary action, but you have been told numerous times. We cannot and will not tell you what is happening. If you ask one more time, I can promise you wont like it.” he scolded, before picking his papers back up. I groaned, that wasn't the answer I wanted. 

I began texting Karla, who was flying in on Thursday for the race. The race is taking place a few miles away, and I was trying to think of a way to ask if I could go, just to watch. I wasn't even going to bring up the fact that I was on the fence about racing. I don't know how I would pull that off, I know for a fact they would know if I left to go racing, I imagine it would be pretty hard to take a car from Tony’s garage. 

_[Karla] Have you thought about it? _

_[Me] Course I have, but I don't think there is any way of convincing them to let me. Haven't been on the best track record lately. _

_[Karla] So just sneak out? _

_[Me] You say it like it is so easy. They have the place loaded with security. _

Karla doesn't know who my mates are, and I wanted to keep it that way. She might be my best friend, but there are some things you just don't tell anyone. For me, telling her that my mates were the Avengers was a big no. 

_[Karla] Oh come on. I’m sure you can pull it off, you have in the past. Entry per race is ten, think you still got some of your old winnings for when you enter? _

Holy hell, she doesn't get it. My mind started wandering, this must be a big race if the entry to get in was ten thousand dollars. Granted, that is chump money when you are racing for pink slips or a couple hundred thousand dollars. My last race I won well over two hundred thousand, which wasn't my intention, but I wasn't complaining. “I’m going down to my room.” I told the others, my mind racing. I knew I had the money still, but I wanted to see how much. 

_[Me] I’m sure I do. _

_[Karla] Does this mean you’re in? _

I bit my lip as the elevator took me down to my room, was I? They would all skin me alive if they found out I was racing, especially when I promised Steve I wouldn't. My heart thudded, and my stomach flipped. I so badly wanted to, just one last time. All or nothing. I walked to my closet, grabbing a shoebox that I kept my secret stash in, very secure. I turned to place it on my bed, stopping in my tracks when there was a large box there with a bow and card on it. The hell? 

I opened my shoebox, seeing my prized stash in there. I pulled out the banded cash, counting quickly. I had to admit, this was more than some people made in five years. I counted a total of three hundred fifty two thousand dollars. Not too bad, the last race I had done definitely paid off. If the entry was only ten thousand, I could race three times which was more than enough and probably double that. I bit my lip, staring at the other stuff in the box. I had some photos from a vintage themed photo shoot Karla and I did last year along with some of my older racing photos. I picked up one of Karla and I standing in front of our sprint cars, both with huge smiles as I held a trophy. I was fourteen, having won my first race ever. After I won the first time, I never wanted to lose that feeling. I set that down and looked at one of my favorite photos of me, it was during our vintage shoot. I had my hair up in curls and wore a short polka dotted dress, with thigh high stockings underneath. I was smiling at the camera as I was posed up against an old car that we had borrowed from her grandpa. I stared at the next photo, remembering exactly what took place. 

Karla had taken it last year, she had just finished her own race and got back in time to watch me race. This was the race I had with Benni, Dominic, and Luca. We had all known each other for years, but tension was running high that night. We were in Chicago and all night the races were close. I had gotten in the line up, and raced my heart out against the boys. I won, by less than 3 seconds. Benni had been second, and insisted I was cheating. We had a huge brawl that night, people having to us off each other. Now here we were, a little over a year later and he wanted a rematch. I sighed heavily, putting the photo back down. I remembered the adrenaline of racing through the streets, taking the turns fast, flying past all the people. I bit my lip in thought, how long where they supposed to be gone? Today was Monday, and they were leaving tomorrow. The race was on Saturday, which gives them five days. How long do missions usually last? 

I put that thought to the side, focusing my attention on the large box that was sitting on my bed. I grabbed the card that was on top of it and read it.

_‘I told you the winner would get something from yours truly. Since I can’t give you what I would give the others, I thought you might like this. I expect you to wear it the next time we race.’ -T._

I opened the top of the box, my eyebrows shot up at what I saw. Resting inside the box was a neatly folded leather outfit. I blushed a little at seeing so much leather, and the fact Tony got it for me. I pulled it out to look at it, surprised when there was only one piece of clothing in it. “Holy shit.” I whispered as I looked at it. It was a full leather short sleeve romper, supporting a leather belt around the waist, and was completed by the zipper closure on the front. There was no doubt this was borderline lingerie, it was probably one of the sexier things I have worn, not quite the sexiest, but it was up there. “Tony you dirty boy.” I whispered, admiring the outfit in front of me. It was high quality, no doubt about it. I laid it down on the bed, looking back to the box, surprised to see a pair of shoes in it as well. They were a pair of black combat style boots, but supported what was probably a two inch platform with four inch heels. I smiled, what an outfit. I looked at the outfit, then back to the shoe box. I anxiously picked at my lip, the thoughts swimming in my head. I was grateful for my drop yesterday, because my clear thinking allowed me to start thinking of a plan. I pulled out my phone, and texted Karla. 

_[Me] Give me five days, I will have an answer for you then. _

\----

Realization dawned on me as the night went on, my three alphas were still downstairs with Natasha, and they were leaving at six in the morning. It was currently seven thirty right now, and I was sitting in my room planning a way to sneak out of the tower and break a promise with them. I decided I needed to at the very least spend time with Bruce and Clint before they all left. I changed into an oversized knit sweater and a pair of leggings before I headed to the pack floor. 

The elevator doors opened and I walked into the pack room, halting in my tracks when I saw everyone sitting at the table. They all looked more tired than they did this morning, but especially Bucky. His hair looked wet, his skin pale as he stared at the table. Steve had worry lines etched into his face, his eyebrows creased together. Tony looked about the same as Steve, but rather than looking worried, he looked determined. Natasha’s face was blank, not giving away any emotion as to what she was feeling. It was obvious they were all talking about what happened, but the moment I walked in all eyes were on me. 

“Should I not be here?” I asked, fiddling with the sleeves of my shirt. May not have ever been on a mission, but I was sure the night before was a pretty important deal. “You’re fine, doll. We have dinner being delivered. Sorry it is so late.” Steve said, nodding towards the chair where I usually sat. I walked over and sat down next to Tony, but I was looking only at Bucky. He kept his eyes down, looking almost ashamed. “What happened down there? You all look like shit.” I said, looking between all of them. “Sam.” Clint chastised, giving me the same look he did when I asked him. 

“What? You said not to ask you again! They are not you.” I said, because it was true. Maybe they would tell me. “Sam, it's nothing, doll.” Steve said gently, but his eyes said differently. I stared at him for a moment, “you're lying.” I said, keeping eye contact with him. He looked exasperated and threw his hands up, like he didn't know what to do. “He is lying.” Bucky said, looking up at me with his eyes. “Buck.” Steve said, but shut his mouth when Bucky gave him a cold look. “Why would she not be allowed to know? She is our mate.” Bucky all but growled out. I looked between the two, not sure why there was tension between them. Steve just sighed and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. 

Bucky looked up at me, and my heart broke a little. He looked so tired, like he hadn’t slept in days. He hard dark rings around his eyes, and his skin was pale. “You know about my past, right?” he asked, focusing intently on me. I nodded slowly, not liking where this was going. He nodded, looking down for a second before his eyes flickered back up to me. “After these guys found me, they worked hard to help me get over what HYDRA did to me. Part of what they did was program me to be their killer, a weapon.” he said darkly, holding my gaze. I felt suddenly like I didn't want to know what happened anymore. I looked over to Steve, whose face was stoic. The others looked the same, not showing any emotion at the words he spoke. “They made me a weapon by programming me like a computer, by putting words in my head that turned me into their puppet.” he all but spat out, making me shrink back in my seat. I didn't like how he was talking, and I really didn't like what he was saying. “Bucky…” Natasha said lightly, he looked to her and she nodded her head towards me. He saw my sitting low in his chair and his expression softened a little. “Sorry doll. I didn't mean to scare ya.” he apologized. I sat up straighter at that. “I’m not scared. I wanted to know what was happening, that all is apart of that.” I said with feigned confidence. Tony’s hand slipped to my leg under the table, and I instantly grabbed it for comfort. 

Bucky sighed and kept going. “We wanted to get rid of the programming in my brain, that way we never had to worry about the Winter Soldier again. Shuri, who I heard you already met, helped us with that. She came up with an algorithm that would help get the programming and trigger words out, but those things take time. We have sessions where she helps me with the deprogramming, which is what was going on downstairs.” he said. I nodded, how awful. My heart ached thinking about that, they damaged him so badly they had to deprogram parts of his brain. “Are you okay now?” I asked quietly, meeting his gaze. 

He smiled, a real smile, before answering me. “Yea, doll. I’m fine now. Down in the gym I had been worried about the mission and how we are going to go about things if they try to use the words against me. I guess I was feeling scared.” he said with a little chuckle. I frowned at that, it had never occurred to me that my mates might be feeling scared over the mission. I suddenly felt guilty, I had been so worked up about them leaving that Steve had to help me drop. Yet here they were, unable to drop to get rid of their emotions like I could. Sure, alphas can drop but it's bad when they do. Usually, it happens when they postpone their ruts or don't dom. Kinda like what happens when omegas suppress their drops or don't submit. 

“Hey, we can hear you thinking over here. What's goin through your mind.” Clint teased from down the table. I looked at him, then back to Bucky who was studying my reaction to the information. “I guess I hadn't thought that you guys might be scared, too.” I mumbled, picking at the sleeve of my sweater. “It’s our job to make sure you're safe, detka. Sometimes that means we have to put on a brave face even when we don't want to. We are all scared over this mission, there are a lot of moving parts that need to work out in our favor for the safety of you and countless others. But, we know you’ve been having a hard time with us leaving for the first time, so we didn't want you to worry.” Natasha spoke up. I nodded, taking in all the information that I had just heard. Before I could get too lost in my own thoughts, Happy strolled in carrying a large bag of food. 

He set it down on the counter, gave us a hello and a wave before walking back out. Nobody made a move to get the food, all of us thinking of what to do next. “What is the mission? Why are you worried about them making you the soldier again?” I asked, needing to know if I needed to be worried about them not coming back for a different reason. They all looked at each other, none of them sure if they should tell me. “I mean, I know I am not an Avenger, obviously. But, if I don't know what you're doing then I’m going to be a mess and I wont know if you're going to die. I can't live with the fear of if you're going to be different or if they are going to hurt you. What if they find out about me and I don't know it and they take me and then I will be all alone.” I rambled, feeling myself starting to panic as I thought about all the possibilities their mission could be. I hadn't realized my breathing picked up in pace, until Bruce who was next to me put his hand on my back. “Hey, hey. It’s okay. You need to breathe and we can talk.” he said in his soothing, calm voice. I tried to focus on my breathing, but the fear I was experiencing was suffocating me. 

“Sam, honey we will tell you. We need you to calm down first though.” Bruce said, trying to get my focus. “Come on, breathe with me. Deep breath in, and release.” he said as he placed my hand on his chest to follow his breathing. The others watched in sympathy, all of them having felt the same feeling of overwhelming panic that takes your breath away. “There ya go, darling. Good job.” Tony said from my other side, his hand having come up on my back and rubbed it in soothing circles. He was very familiar with how to handle panicking, in fact he would consider himself an expert. I closed my eyes, focusing myself back on the reality I was in right now, not all of the bad things that could happen. 

“Doll, I don't know if telling you would be the smartest thing with how you just reacted.” Steve spoke quietly, looking conflicted. I looked at him when he spoke, my breathing shallow but almost normal. I felt my eyes filling with tears at the thought of him not telling me, would they really make me sit here and guess what they were doing? “Please.” I whispered, hoping he could sense my desperation. Steve sighed before looking at the others who all nodded, be he nodded his own head in agreement. “You understand that if we tell you these things, new rules need to be laid down? Which, needed to happen. But I mean it, this is very serious.” Steve said as he crossed his arms and leaned back into his chair. He looked like a proper alpha, all dominating with his big muscles and his serious expression. I nodded frantically, “I understand.” I said, indicating I was taking this seriously. 

He took a breath, rubbing his hand over his mouth. “Tomorrow we are flying out to Serbia. That much you already knew.” he said as he locked eyes with me. I didn't dare say a word, afraid if I spoke he would deny me of the knowledge. “We found word of a new HYDRA base, which I am also positive you know from your little eavesdropping the other night.” he said, giving me a look. I blushed a little, but nodded my head. I had heard that part of the conversation. “We are going because there is word that this new base has the facilities of another super soldier program, the kind of one that hurt Bucky.” Steve said in a strong voice, talking to me as if I were part of his team. I nodded slowly, the pieces all falling into place. “So, why are you going there?” I asked, still not understanding that part. “We are destroying the base and taking down as many HYDRA agents as possible.” he replied. 

I took in a breath, processing the information. This was dangerous, no doubt. I did not want them to go, especially if it meant they would try to hurt any of them on purpose. I also knew they were the only ones who could do the job, and if they didn't go so many people could get hurt. “Doll, what is goin through that pretty head of yours?” Bucky asked. I tightened my hand that was holding Tony’s. He squeezed back, giving me courage. “I just don't want to be alone.” I said, my voice breaking a little. They all gave me sympathetic looks, Tony putting his arm around me to bring me in for a tight hug. “We will be okay. That, I will promise. And in this pack, we don't break promises.” Steve said, looking one hundred percent confident. 

\----

Time slipped far too quickly from there, and by the end of the night, I found myself asking if I could sleep in the pack bed with the rest of them. I was desperate to stay with them for as long as possible, soaking in all the time I could before they left for who knows how long. They had agreed, after asking me if I was sure about one million times. That's where I am now wearing one of Tony’s old shirts with my leggings. But, rather than sleeping like the rest of them, I found myself unable to fall asleep. I was comforted by all of their scents and the steading breathing that filled the room, but I couldn't bring myself to fall asleep out of fear of missing this moment. 

Steve was on the far left, then Natasha was next to him. Bruce was next to Natasha, and Tony was next to Bruce. Clint was next to Tony, and Bucky was next to Clint. They all molded together like a perfect puzzle, it was nice to see. I was on the furthest right side of the bed, on my side. I was staring at the night sky outside, my mind going on overdrive. I didn't know how I felt anymore, all I knew was that I was worried. I sighed, closing my eyes to try and sleep. While my mates all being so close to me should have brought me comfort, it made me anxious. What if this was the last time I spent with them. Something so wonderful and simple like sharing a bed for the first time. I felt tears begin to fall out of my eyes, and a sob bubbled in my chest. I took in a shuddering breath, hoping that I didn't wake anyone up. 

I froze when I felt an arm wrap around my waist, and turn me over onto my other side. I met Bucky’s concerned gaze, and he whispered “oh, doll.” before he brought his hand up to wipe my tears. I closed my eyes tightly and bit my lip so I didn't wake the others. He looked behind him to make sure Clint wasn't cuddled up to him, and was happy to see him holding on tightly to Tony. He gently crawled over me, using his years of stealth training to land softly on the ground. He then pried the covers back off of me, and picked me up into his arms. If I hadn't been so focused on holding in my tears, I would have been widely embarrassed about him picking me up like a child. Instead, I found myself wrapping my legs around him and holding onto him as if my life depended on it. He walked us out into the hall, gently closing the door. 

“FRIDAY, soundproof the pack room please.” he spoke quietly. “Of course, Sergeant Barnes.” He walked us to the couch and sat down with me still attached to him. It was then that I lost it. I let out a heavy sob, crying into his shoulder. I felt kind of bad, because he wasn't wearing a shirt and I was getting tears all over him. “Oh, baby. What's goin on?” he asked as he tried to soothe me. I only sobbed heavier, the thought of this being my last moment with him scared me. “Doll, you're starting to scare me. What’s got you so upset?” he asked as he stroked my hair. I took in a deep breath, trying to calm down. I had begun scenting him, letting his warm scent wash over me. He smelt like a cozy winter day, musky and warm. “What if they hurt you? What if you leave as Bucky and come back the soldier?” I asked quietly, trying to not sob as I did so. He tightened his hold on me, and kissed the top of my head. “Doll, you leave that up to me. I’m tough, they won't even get the chance.” he said quietly, starting to slightly rock us to help me calm down. I clutched onto his neck tighter, seeking as much comfort as possible from him. “I don't want to be left alone.” I whispered. 

I heard him sigh a little, before kissing my head again. “I know, doll. I know. If we didn't think this was going to be a shit show one of us would be stayin with ya, but we need all hands on deck. We even have Sam and Wanda coming. I promise we will call and video call as much as we can.” he said, trying to soothe my nerves. I nodded into his shoulder, finally feeling my tears slow down. I pulled away from him, looking at his face. I brought my hands to his cheeks, memorizing his features. He was beautiful, all my mates were. He gave me a closed mouth smile, which I returned. I don't know how I got so lucky with all of them. 

I leaned in, closing the gap between us. The kiss was wet from my tears, and full of a raw passion I haven't experienced before. He pulled away, and tucked some of my hair behind my ear. “We should really go to bed soon.” he all but whispered. I shook my head, I didn't want to go to bed right now. He hummed deeply in his chest, word must have gotten around about the small comforts they did that soothed me. We sat in silence for a few more moments, neither of us moving from our position that intertwined us. He was rubbing my back, and I had laid my head back down on his shoulder to soak in the comfort. “Ya wanna dance?” he asked, quietly. I chuckled a little at the random question, but nodded anyway. 

He helped me to my feet, and cleared the coffee table out of the way to open up the floor in the living room. “FRIDAY, can you play something soft?” he asked as he walked up to me. FRIDAY played some soft music lowly through the speakers when Bucky held his hand out. May I have this dance?” he asked, bowing a little. I smiled, grabbing his hand. He pulled me close, bringing our hands to rest between the two of us. His metal hand was on my waist, and my other hand came to rest on his shoulder. He began swaying our bodies to the music, our eyes locked on each other. I felt myself letting go of my worries, once again. His hand tightened in mine, before he began talking quietly. “I know things are going to be hard for the next couple days, but you promise me you will call us if anything happens. You feel scared, you call. You feel like doing something crazy, you call. You want to talk, you call. Promise?” he asked as we still swayed. I found myself nodding, agreeing. “I promise, Bucky.” He smiled, bringing his forehead to rest on mine. I closed my eyes, letting the music guide our movements. I opened my eyes, to see his already open and looking at me. I blushed with a little smile, looking back down. He let out a little smile, before leaning down to look at me. “You know, you're so incredibly beautiful.” he said quietly. I let out a little laugh, shaking my head. “I’m nothing special.” I said, brushing him off. 

He pulled away a little, looking at me with sad eyes. “Doll, you're the most special gal I got besides Tash.” he said with a kiss to my lips. “ You are amazing, you're smart, you're the sweetest gal I’ve ever met, you’re perfect.” he said, punctuating every word with another kiss. I felt my eyes tear up, but smiled at him. “I know all of us haven’t been together very long, but you need to know we all love you. Sam, we love you so much.” he said, in a tone that sounded like he was begging me to understand. I nodded, the tears spilling over onto my cheeks. I didn't know what to say to that. He was being so vulnerable with me, and even though I wanted to say it back, I didn't. I felt like when I said it, I wanted everyone to be there. “Can you promise me one thing?” I asked, locking my eyes with him. He nodded, “anything.” he whispered. I let out a little breath, before I asked “Promise me you will all come back to me?” He gave me a little smile, before kissing me one more time. “I promise.” 

\----

Bucky and I had continued dancing to slow music until I felt myself grow tired. As soon as he noticed, he picked me up bridal style and brought me back to the bedroom. The others were all still asleep, snoring softly. Bucky laid down then pulled me tight against him and ran his fingers in my hair until I fell asleep. 

At exactly 4:45 AM a loud alarm startled me awake. I jumped at the loud sound, and Bucky tightened his hold against me. Clint jumped awake, knocking his head against Tony’s on accident. “Jesus, fuck.” Tony groaned, holding his head. “Shit, sorry.” Clint muttered, still recovering from the shock of being woken from a deep sleep. Everyone slowly began waking up with groans of stretches, or groans of refusing to wake up. “Pretty sure you don't need me, I’ll sleep this one out.” Nat muttered into the pillow, which gained a sleepy laugh from Steve. “Guys its not even that early. Everyone up, start packing your nonessentials you want to bring.” he said as he got of bed, stretching his arms above his head. 

We all shamelessly craned our heads to watch Steve stretch, and can you blame us? The man was all muscle, and drop dead gorgeous. I still don't know how I lucked out with all my mates. He walked into the closet and grabbed a blue duffel bag, before he grabbed a few pairs of jeans, a couple of shirts, and other things he might want besides his uniform. The others all soon followed suit, grabbing their own bags and packing. I sat alone in the big bed, rolling over to the middle. I grabbed someone's pillow, Bruce’s, and cuddled it close as I watched them all pack. Steve finished packing first, and walked out of the closet to drop his bag by the door. He gave me a big smile and walked over to me. “Good morning, doll.” he said as he gave me a kiss. I mumbled a good morning as he walked to the bathroom for a quick shower. The others soon all did the same, dropping all their bags by the door before also going into the shower. I briefly wondered how big their shower was if they were all in it at once. Steve walked back out only wearing a towel around his waist, and I felt myself blush, but unable to look away from him. He caught my gaze, giving me a little wink as he went to the closet, and closed the door. 

One by one each of my mates walked out of the bathroom, all of them only in towels. I felt myself getting too hot in the bed, but not because I was in leggings surrounded by blankets. I kept my eyes up as I waited for them to all come out. It took maybe fifteen minutes before all of them but Bruce and Natasha emerged wearing skin tight under armor thermals, but made of cooling fabric. I assumed it was what they had to wear under their uniforms. Natasha was wearing a sports bra and some skin tight shorts, while Bruce wore regular clothes. 

“Alright guys, it is 5:30, we leave exactly as six, let's get moving.” Steve said as he grabbed his bag and walked out to the main floor. We all trailed behind him, following him to the elevators to take us to the hangar. I was squished between Clint and Bruce, it was a tight fit with all of us plus their duffle bags. 

The elevator doors opened when we reached the hangar, and everyone moved quickly to get out. There were other people bustling around, and the large glass panes that once enclosed the hangar and armory were open to the morning air, letting in a cool breeze. Bruce went and typed in the code for the side door where the uniforms were, and we all walked in there. The glass that once covered the uniforms was now gone and they were ready to be put on. I felt like I was in a movie watching them all suit up, layer after layer was put on as they prepared for the mission. I didn't know what to look at, impressed by everything I was seeing. Natasha zipped up her suit and was fitting herself with a thigh holster that clipped around her waist. Steve was shrugging on his straps that held the shields, tightening them for good measure. “Alright party people, the flight to Serbia is going to take a total of eight and a half hours.” Tony spoke loudly, drinking some smoothie as he leaned up against the table in the middle that has been laid out with weapons. 

Bucky grunted, too busy on loading himself up with his own gear. By far, he wore the most tactical gear, donning a vest with a ton of pockets for knives and other things. Clint was the one to speak up, “great, so by the time we get there our asses will all be numb from sitting for too long.” he grumbled. “Or for other reasons.” Tony said, winking at him. I laughed at that, at least they were in good spirits. 

Far too soon, they were all geared up and walking to the quinjet. I felt like my feet were made of lead as I followed behind them. Steve was giving orders to the people around them, who was apparently their team that would be joining them. We walked up to the quinjet where Sam and Wanda were standing, talking to each other. I felt dread settle into my stomach as the back door of the quinjet lowered, allowing access into the main cabin. Wanda and Sam walked in, getting settled. I looked at my phone and my heart sank when I saw it was 5:55, they were to take off at 6:00 sharp. 

Bruce was the first one to come and tell me goodbye. He gave me a strong hug, and kissed me on the lips with a ‘we will call you as soon as we land.’ He gave me a smile before walking into the quinjet. Clint came up to me next, “You be good, and if anything happens you call me. Remember your training, if you want Happy can help you with it.” he said as he placed his hand behind my ear. I gave him a watery smile, and accepted his kiss as a goodbye. He squeezed me in a hug before he walked into the jet. I slowly felt the tears coming when Natasha came to say goodbye. “You will be okay, detka. It is only a few days.” she said softly. I nodded, hugging her tightly. She gave me a soft kiss, our first kiss together, before she smiled softly and walked into the jet herself. I looked over to my alphas, not sure what to do. Bucky came up to me next, wrapping me tightly into his strong arms. Much like last night, I tried to hide my sobs from him. “It’s okay, doll. We will be okay, remember my promise?” he asked quietly. I nodded into his shoulder, “you remember what Steve said the other night about promises?” I shook my head, pulling back to look at him. “We don't break promises in this pack. I promise we will all be okay, and I promise we will all come back. It should only be a couple of days.” he said, grabbing my head so he could rest his forehead on mine. I nodded and whispered a little ‘okay.’ He gave me a kiss, one like last night, before pulling away. “We will call you.” he said, walking away into the quinjet. I nodded, biting my lip so I didn't start sobbing. 

Tony came up to me with a soft smile. “Hey, look at me.” he said, lifting my eyes to his. “You’ll be okay, FRIDAY will be keeping tabs on you. So make sure you're behaving.” he said with a wink. I let out a sound that was a mix between a sob and a laugh. He wrapped me into his arms, holding my head against his neck. “You’ll be alright, you can always have FRIDAY patch into our comms if it's an emergency. But only if its an emergency.” he said into my ear. I nodded, relieved to have that option. I pulled myself away from his neck, looking into his eyes as he gave me a tight smile. “You’re okay.” was all he said, before leaning down to give me a kiss. I returned his kiss, before he pulled away. “Be good, Sam.” he said, before giving me one more kiss and walking to the jet. 

I turned to Steve, seeing him walking over to me. He placed his hand on my cheek, and gave me a soft look. “You ok?” he asked, concerned. I laughed a little, what a dumb question. “No. But I will be.” I said, leaning into his touch. He gave me a small smile, “I know everyone has said it now, but please be good, doll. We won't be gone for too long, no more than a week.” he said, softly as he messed with the ends of my hair. I nodded, my tears falling down my cheeks as I said goodbye to my last mate. “Doll, I know this is hard but I promise all of us will be okay.” he said before he gave me a kiss. I returned it with passion, reveling in the moment. He pulled away when a loudspeaker came on. “Departure in sixty seconds.” FRIDAY spoke, the engines of the quinjets fired up, and my heartrate picked up. I looked to Steve, starting to panic. “Doll, promise me you will be good and follow your rules.” he said over the engine. I nodded, he leaned back down to give me a kiss one more time. “We will call you!” he said as he walked into the jet. 

I watched as the back door to the jet closed and stepped back a little as the engines released a large gust of air. “Departure is a go!” one of the agents yelled as the other jet closed its doors, preparing to take off. The quinjets were taken onto the takeoff pad by the tracks on the ground, the wings unfolding as the engines roared to life. In a blink of an eye, they took off and I was left alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weeeeell? What did we think? I hope there was enough angst to get you warmed up, because there is a lot more of it comin. As always, please comment your thoughts! The kudos and comments really help keep this thing going. Next chapter should be up soon!  
Thanks!  
-B 
> 
> Things that inspired this chapter:  
Songs:  
Piano Man: w/ lyrics : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QwVjTlTdIDQ  
w/out: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jtFDklau8o0
> 
> One call away: w/ lyrics: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RPYumdhRMkU  
w/out: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jnnnwEpC1gI
> 
> Songs Sam and Bucky danced to:  
The way you look tonight: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DmL4tDMTLiU  
unforgettable: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KII5be5qExs
> 
> Outfits:  
Leggings and sweater: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/342766221643261507/  
Leather jumpsuit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/342766221643199433/  
Leather shoes: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/342766221643224345/
> 
> The Mates (Because I am 100% obsessed with looking at them):  
Bucky: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/342766221643260980/  
https://www.pinterest.com/pin/342766221643260967/
> 
> Nat: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/709598485025853920/  
https://www.pinterest.com/pin/585327282806977296/
> 
> Bruce: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/342766221643198288/  
https://www.pinterest.com/pin/749849406694755742/
> 
> Tony: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/652529433492037513/  
https://www.pinterest.com/pin/728598045950773951/
> 
> Steve: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/605945324848294981/  
https://www.pinterest.com/pin/350858627198278872/


	12. Five Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
Guys, this chapter...has a lot going on in it. There was so much I wanted and tried to fit in it, so if it is a little much I apologize.  
I do want to give a warning, there are a lot of poor coping methods in this chapter from Sam. There are also mentions of feeling sad/depressed. If this is too much for you, let me know and I can give you an overview of what took place without going into too much detail.  
ALSO, there is like the teeniest, tiniest amount of smut. Kinda. You might miss it if you blink.  
That being said, I hope you enjoy!

The first twenty four hours they were gone wasn't that bad, if I am being honest. True to their word, I had gotten a video call the moment they landed in Serbia. It was reassuring that they didn't die on the ride there, but that was two days ago. Things since then have rapidly began going down hill. They had texted me a couple times to check in, but I haven't gotten any calls yet. I was sure it was because they were busy, saving the world and all, but part of me was upset they hadn't called yet. I felt myself starting to spiral, I had no structure anymore and I craved for them to be here and for them to enforce our rules. I’d never admit it our loud, but the principle was there. 

Right now, I was beating the shit out of the punching bag at two in the morning. I had the music absolutely blaring to the point I couldn't even hear myself panting anymore. I couldn't sleep, I was worried about whatever the hell they were doing and the only thing that could keep me from losing my mind was taking all my energy out on the bag. I pushed my hair off my forehead, punching harder as I felt myself starting to feel fatigued. I haven't really slept since the first night they left. It has been mainly sleeping on the couch, then waking up from nightmares of them dying or something. I punched the bag harder, wincing a little when I felt my wrist take the brunt of the force. “Miss, might I suggest you head to bed? It has been over twenty four hours since you have gotten a full night’s rest.” FRIDAY spoke, pausing the music. I let out an annoyed groan, she has been bugging me since about ten to go to bed. “Fuck off FRIDAY, turn the music back on.” I said, going back to punching the bag the way Clint taught me. 

I was sweating, my muscles were shaking, and my breathing was ragged. I was trying to bring my body to the point of physical exhaustion so I could try to sleep. FRIDAY turned the music back on and I continued my assault on the bag. I went for another fifteen minutes before the music cut out again. “FRIDAY what the fuck did I say?” I all but yelled, pushing past the point of frustration. I was tired and ready for my mates to be home. 

“Wow, is that the way you talk to our girl when we are gone?” I heard a voice say through the loud speaker. I froze, Tony. I turned to see if I was hallucinating, were they back? I was thoroughly confused when he wasn't there. I heard his familiar laugh before he said, “I’m on the phone, darling. Come grab your cell so I can see your pretty face up close.” he spoke. I walked to the floor where my phone was resting next to my water, holding it up. Sure as shit, Tony’s face was on the screen. Once I held up the phone he raised a brow before he spoke. “What are you doing up at two in the morning, in the gym no less?” he asked, narrowing his eyes. I rolled my eyes at him, before I decided he needed some of my sass in his life. “Are you really the one to be talking about not getting rest? You don't exactly look like a you have been sleeping either.” I said, annoyed he was acting like he had a good record of sleeping throughout the night. 

He raised his eyebrow, which made me roll my eyes again before I put my phone down facing the punching bag. “You roll your eyes one more time and they might get stuck that way.” he sassed, which almost made me do it again. “Is that Sam?” I heard Clint yell from the background. I huffed a little laugh, I sure did miss them all. “Yea and she is being a stubborn insomniac!” Tony yelled back. “I am not an insomniac.” I said as I resumed punching the bag in front of me. He didn't say anything to that, but I heard Clint pipe up “Tighten your core, move your feet out like I taught you.” I listened immediately, comforted by something as small and familiar as him correcting my positions. “Good, that looked great. Now take off those wraps, take a shower, and go to bed.” Clint said, now next to Tony in the frame. I paused my motions, before I shook my head. “You guys know you cant make me do anything when you're not here, right?” I asked, punching the bag again. I knew that was the biggest lie I had probably ever told, but hey give me a break. Things haven't been going very smoothly since they left. “No? FRIDAY lockdown gym.” Tony said, and immediately the lights turned off, the chord that held the punching bag tightened so it couldn't move, and everything went still. I looked to my phone in annoyance, only to see Tony smirking. “You dont fucking get it, I can just go out and go run around the block. I cant sleep so what else am I supposed to do?” I exclaimed, grabbing my phone before stomping to the elevator. I knew full good and well if I had spoken to him like this in person I would probably having my second experience with the fish oil. 

Tony raised his brow at my little outburst, “FRIDAY mentioned you haven't been sleeping. I think you might be a little cranky, darling. You should really go get ready for bed.” he said. I huffed in annoyance as the elevator doors opened on my floor. I decided that it would be in everyone's best interest if I didn't comment on that. “Where are the others?” I asked, wanting to if they were safe. “They are in the other room suiting up. FRIDAY told me what was going on right as we were about to leave. You wanna talk to them?” he asked me in a little softer voice. I nodded, wanting to see them all. “Alright, let me put you up on the screen so you can see all of us” he said. 

The screen changed from just him to me being able to see the entire room. They must have still been in the jet because he was surrounded by metal walls and controls. Clint and Bruce walked into the frame, giving me a smile. Clint and Tony were in their gear, well Tony was in his under armour, and Bruce was in a loose shirt with some jeans. “Guys, come say hi to Sam!” Tony yelled before a couple pairs of footsteps were heard. Steve, Bucky and Nat came into view, all of them also in their gear. “Hi, doll. What are you doing up? Isn't it like one in the morning over there?” Steve asked, crossing his arms. I shrugged, “Two, actually. Couldn't sleep.” I replied as I took in their appearances. They looked like hell. Nat had a huge cut on her cheek, like she had been sliced with something. Steve had a busted lip, but it looked mostly healed over. Bucky looked alright, tired with a couple bruises. 

As if they could tell I was looking at them for their injuries, Bucky spoke up. “We are all fine, doll. Nobody is hurt.” he said with a small smile. I nodded, not believing him. I rubbed my knuckles a little, I hadn't taped up my hands good enough and I had busted them a little with the bag. Clint immediately noticed my action. “What happened to your hand?” he asked, narrowing his eyes at the screen to get a better look. “Nothin.” I said, dropping my hands to my side. He gave me a look that said he didn't believe me, but did not comment on it. “Doll, you really need to start gettin ready for bed. It is way too late for you to be awake.” Steve lightly scolded. I felt annoyed, how could they expect me to sleep when I knew they were out in a foregin country doing god knows what. I huffed, “yeah. Ive been told.” I said, sending a dirty look to Tony. He just gave me one back, but his looked much more intimidating. I heard Steve sigh, “You need to sleep, Sam. It is two in the morning there, and according to FRIDAY’s reports you haven't slept more than a total of seven hours since we left two days ago. That is unhealthy.” he said in a disappointed tone. I bit the inside of my cheek, wanting to tell him that every time I sleep I am plagued with the images of them dying. I settled on a shrug. “Sam, consider this an order. Go get in the shower and rise off. Once you finish you are to call us again with a video and put on some pajamas, then you are going to get your cute little butt up to the pack room and go to sleep in our bed. Understood?” Steve said in a sterner tone, and I immediately wanted to listen. Like I have said, my alphas can read minds and know what I need even before I do. 

The simple order was more than easy to follow, but the small act of domming instantly eased my anxiety and frustration. I nodded, agreeing. “Understood.” I said as I began walking to the bathroom to take a shower. “There's a good girl, call me when you get out.” Steve said with a little smile. I nodded and said goodbye before I hung up. I stripped off my clothes and got into the shower before the water had even warmed up. The cold shower helped me in gathering my thoughts, I knew I had rules to follow but I couldn't help but think about how easy it would be to break them when my mates weren't here to enforce them. I bit my lip, there was one rule I had that hasn't ever been enforced, or talked about since we sat down as a pack the first time to set my rules. 

With my heart pounding, I slowly brought my hand up to my own breasts, my nipples were hard from the cold water spraying over my body. I slowly took my fingers and began playing with them, allowing the tingle of pleasure spread through my body. My hand was shaking, from the cold or from breaking my rule, who knew. I kept my left hand on my breast as I slowly drug my right hand down my body from my breast to between my legs. I closed my eyes, focusing on the sensation of the water starting to warm up and the tingle I felt in my body. I widen my stance a little, feeling a tad awkward standing in the shower and masturbating, but rolled with it. I thought of my mates, all of their faces, and felt myself growing wetter. I slid my fingers between my folds, feeling the slick feeling of my arousal before I brought my fingers forward to rest on my clit. I let out a shuddered breath as I began rubbing a little, my mind still focused on my mates. 

I imagined what they would look like if they were the ones doing this to me. I imagined Natasha’s nimble fingers replacing my own, I thought of Tony’s scruff scratching lightly as he kissed my neck. I could imagine Clint’s skilled hands playing with my breasts as Bruce used his deep voice to whisper in my ear. I thought of Bucky’s fingers entering me as Steve captured my lips in a heated kiss, letting his tongue explore my mouth. I let out a cry as I sped up my fingers, feeling myself get closer. I began to pant, letting my imagination run wild with the filthy thoughts of my mates tying me up and playing my body like an instrument. I moaned as I felt an orgasm shake my body, my abs tightening as my legs shook a little. I stopped my movements, leaning against the cool tile of the shower as I thought of what just happened. It had taken almost nothing but the thoughts of my mates to get me to cum. I shook my head quickly before I actually began showering. I washed my hair and body as fast as I could before getting out and wrapping myself in a towel. I grabbed my phone off of the counter, and opened it to video call them. 

My call was answered within the first three rings, Tony’s face the only one in the frame. “Sure took your time in there, didn't ya?” he said with a little smirk. I felt myself blush a little before I quickly made up a little lie. “I had to shave.” I said with a shrug. He nodded before he switched the call onto their big screen. Everyone was gathered around to watch me. I felt a little heat crawling up my neck as they watched me get ready after a shower. If only they had known what just took place in the shower. I set my phone down to change into some pajamas, making quick work of it. “You feel better?” Steve asked once I grabbed the phone again. I nodded, oh you had no idea. “Yea, I do.” I said as I began my way up to the pack room. “Good, now once you are in the room I want you to plug your phone in, lay down and close your eyes. Think you can do that?” he asked once I walked out to the floor. “Yea, probably.” I said as I walked into the pack bedroom. I was immediately enveloped with their lingering scents, which comforted me. “Watch that attitude, little miss. I can have Pepper come over to make sure you have another meeting with the oil.” Tony warned, but he sported a little smile that showed he was half teasing. I made a face at that, hell no. I grabbed the phone charger that they kept by the bed and plugged in my phone before I pulled the covers back and got into the bed. 

I felt warm and safe, surrounded by my mate’s scents. I looked back to the camera and saw them all smiling at me. “Good, girl. We can stay on the line until you fall asleep, but you need to put the phone down and close your eyes.” Steve guided. I nodded, feeling suddenly more tired than I had in days. I set the phone up on the pillow so they could see me, and I could see them. I looked at the video, wishing they were here with me. “Close your eyes, and go to sleep krasivyy.” Natasha said gently. I followed the orders, feeling my body slowly falling into the clutches of sleep. They were quiet, waiting for me to sleep. I was barely holding onto consciousness when I heard Tony say quietly, “FRIDAY watch her to make sure she is okay. Let us know of any signs of distress, and let us know the moment she wakes up.” “Yes, boss.” “Also, initiate blackout protocol. Let her sleep as long as she wants.” he said as an afterthought. “On it.” FRIDAY’s smooth voice said. That was the last thing I heard before my internal light switch was flicked and I was out. 

\----

From there, things changed a little. My mates sent me a couple of videos, but didn't call me. They were slowly looking a little worse for the wear, but they always made sure to check in. I on the other hand was really starting to feel the absence of structure in my life. I had been with my mates in the tower for a little while now, and had become accustomed to my actions having consequences. Right now, I was running wild with no rules. Pepper popped in for a little bit today to see how I was doing, but I think Tony asked her to come check on me after last night.

Today was day four of my mates being gone, which means it is Thursday. My mind was a mess, I may have dropped before they left on their mission, but that doesn't mean the shock of being alone has made things any better. I absolutely hated being alone. 

At the moment, I am staring at Tony’s liquor cabinet debating on if a drink would soothe my nerves. I could see this being a bad idea, I was only 20, but that hasn't stopped me from doing illegal things before. “Fuck it, they didnt make any rules about no drinking.” I mumbled, going to the cabinet and grabbing a bottle of tequila that didn't look like it cost a fortune. I opened the bottle, grabbed a shot glass, and poured myself a double. I threw back the liquid, grimacing at the burn. The alcohol made me cough, but that didn't stop me from pouring myself another. I threw back my second shot, before deciding I could use some piano time. 

I grabbed the bottle, and got in the elevator. “Take me to the piano room, FRIDAY.” I said, taking a swig straight from the bottle. I knew using alcohol was a bad idea when you were starting to feel depressed, but I didn't give a fuck anymore. “Yes, miss. Might I recommend putting the bottle in the cabinet before you go down?” She asked, not closing the doors. “You can suggest it, doesn't mean I am going to listen.” I said, raising the bottle to my lips. If an AI could sigh, I was sure she did so. 

She brought me down to the piano room, and I immediately went to the bench. I had been listening to this one song on repeat for two days now, and I took the time to learn the keys so I could play it on my own. I felt like the room was spinning for a second, but I was pretty sure that was the tequila. Omega’s had a lot less alcohol tolerance than betas or alphas, but years of illegal activities had raised my tolerance to a lightweight beta’s level. I was going to test those waters today though, and see how far I could get before FRIDAY got my mates involved. I was desperate for some type of control to be reinstated into my life, and the best and fastest way to do that was acting out. Right? 

I took another swig from the bottle, feeling my head start to get a little fuzzy from having so much, so fast. “Put the floor on lockdown FRIDAY. I don't want to be interrupted.” I slurred a little, as if anyone were in the tower. “Yes, miss.” she replied. I cracked my knuckles real quick, before resting my hands on the keys. 

I played the first keys, the song a lot darker than I usually would play. “_ I tried to talk to my piano, I tried to talk to my guitar. Talked to my imagination, confided into alcohol _ .” I sang, a little more slurred than I usually would. This song has been on repeat for me, the lyrics hitting close to home when I felt utterly alone. “ _ I tried and tried and tried some more. Told secrets 'til my voice was sore. Tired of empty conversation, 'Cause no one hears me anymore.” _ I sang, the keys producing the lovely ballad of the song that expressed how I was feeling. “ _ I talk to shooting stars, But they always get it wrong. I feel stupid when I pray. So, why am I praying anyway? If nobody's listening. _” I sang, pressing the keys a little harder as the emotion behind the lyrics came through. 

_ “ _ _ Anyone, please send me anyone. Lord, is there anyone? I need someone, oh. Anyone, please send me anyone. Lord, is there anyone? I need someone.” _ I sang as I closed my eyes, the lyrics stopping for a moment as my fingers continued to play the break. “I used to crave the world's attention. I think I cried too many times. I just need some more affection, anything to get me by.” I continued, the tempo picking up just a tad before the chorus picked back up. “ _ A hundred million stories. And a hundred million songs, I feel stupid when I sing. Nobody's listening to me, nobody's listening. I talk to shooting stars, but they always get it wrong. I feel stupid when I pray, why the fuck am I praying anyway? If nobody's listening.” _ I sang, feeling my hands start to shake a little with the song. Never has a song felt so relatable, until this one. I truly felt lost at the moment, not sure what to do with myself if I had nobody I could fall back on. “ _ Anyone, please send me anyone. Lord, is there anyone? I need someone, oh. Anyone, please send me anyone. Oh, Lord, is there anyone? I need someone. Oh, anyone, I need anyone. Oh, anyone, I need someone _” I belted out, my voice cracking a little as I thought about how much I wanted my mates here with me. If I hadn't felt like I was spiraling before, the mix between the alcohol and the song made me truly feel like I was. I finished the song, before I put my head in my hands, forcing myself to not cry. 

I wasn't going to cry, I didn't need them. I didn't need them to watch over me, I didn't need their rules. I grabbed the bottle before I tipped it back and took three large gulps. The burn didn't even register with me, too caught up in my own mind. “Miss, you seem in distress. Shall I patch you into the communication devices of your mates?” FRIDAY spoke up. I glared at the ceiling, which only made the room spin. “FRIDAY, do you ever know when to shut the fuck up?” I slurred, totally drunk and feeling determined to not contact my mates at the moment. 

With a sudden burst of a newfound determination mixed with rebellion, I took another drink before I pulled out my phone. I went to my favorites and pressed on Karla’s name to call her. She picked up on the fourth ring. “Sammie! What's goin on chica?” she answered in a chipper voice. “Karlaaaa!” I sang, the alcohol settling in. I heard her laugh before she spoke again, “Are you drunk?” I scoffed, that was a rude assumption, but not wrong. “Doesn't matter. Are you in New York?” I asked, hoping her plane had landed already. “Sure am, why what's up?” she asked. I took another drink, letting her wait before I answered her. “I’m in.” I said, ignoring the churning in my stomach as I said it. “Holy shit, no way. You’re in-in? For Saturday?” she asked in a giddy voice. “Yup, and I got a big surprise. Benni’s got a rude awakening coming his way.” I slurred a little, wincing as she squealed a little in excitement. “I’ll see you Saturday.” I said, before hanging up.

\----

Two hours later I found myself an entire bottle of tequila down and laying on the ground of my living room, talking to FRIDAY. “But, I’m just sayin you have to have a favorite Avenger.” I said, passed the point of drunk. “I am incapable of having a favorite.” She replied for the fifth time. “Its Tony, isn't it?” I asked as I pointed at the ceiling accusingly. Of course it’s Tony, he made her. “Might I suggest you have some water?” she asked again, also probably for the fifth time. “No, you may not.” I said in a false, posh voice. I went to grab the bottle again, disappointed when it was empty. “Oh, shit.” I said, before standing to my feet and swaying. “Imma just go get one more.” I said, walking to the elevator. “Don't go anywhere, FRIDAY. This conversation isn't over.” I said, as if she was actually there. “Of course, miss.” she said, taking me to the pack floor. 

I stumbled out of the elevator once the doors opened. I walked over to the liquor cabinet again, looking for something good. I hummed a little as I grabbed another bottle of tequila, deciding that was the best choice. I placed the empty bottle that was clutched in my hand on the counter and opened the new bottle. I ignored the array of cups that we had, and took a long swig out of the bottle. The room was swimming, and I felt like I was falling down a hole. I knew I was absolutely hammered, and I still didn't bring myself to care. “FRIDAY, play some music. I wanna dance.” I said, kicking the coffee table out of the way, still drinking deeply from the bottle. I had totally forgotten the feelings of abandonment I was feeling earlier, and the fear of breaking rules was long gone. “I don't think that would be the best idea, miss.” FRIDAY said, but I pretended I didn't hear it. “FRIDAYYYY, music please.” I slurred, dancing a little in my spot. “Ma’am, I must inform the others of your state, your blood alcohol level has reached a dangerously high point.” she said, still not turning on the music. 

“I didn't ask that FRIDAY.” I sassed, once again ignoring what she said. In reality, I was too drunk to even understand what she was saying. “Just turn on the music.” I said, drinking again from the bottle. The room felt like it was tilting on its axis, and I fumbled over to the wall to hold me up. “Miss Potts is on her way, Boss would like to speak with you.” she spoke again. “Decline call.” I mumbled, taking another drink. “If I recall correctly, I don't believe I gave you that kind of clearance.” I heard Tony’s voice ring out. I groaned at hearing his voice, not actually upset to hear it, but I had to play the part I had been hyping up all day. “If I recall correctly, I told FRIDAY to fuck off and not call you.” I said, turning to glare at the TV where Tony’s face was. He was in his suit, I think. I could only see his face, and it was pretty up close. I took another large gulp out of the bottle, coughing a little when I took too large of a drink. 

He raised his brow, but his eyes flicked to something in front of him before I heard a blast. “You don't even want to know how much trouble you're in, little miss.” he said, not looking away from what was in front of him. I heard men shouting, and a whirring sound before another blast went off. “You're right, I don't.” I sassed, drinking again. It went down smoother this time. His eyes flicked to give me a stern glare, “You have to the count of three-” “To finish the bottle? I could probably do it.” I cut him off, throwing back the bottle and drinking deeply. “Samantha, I swear to god I will fly there right now and take Bucky’s strap to your ass if you drink one more sip.” he growled out. I smirked, he was bluffing. I looked dead into the camera that was on top of the TV before I drank again. His eyes narrowed dangerously, but I held his gaze. “Miss Potts has arrived in the tower.” FRIDAY spoke from above, and Tony looked a little relieved before a blast caught his attention. 

“Tony? What’s going on?” I heard Steve speak on the same line. “You don't wanna know, Cap.” Tony sighed. “Yea, Cap. Stay out of it.” I slurred, drinking another drink when I saw the elevator doors open and Pepper walked into the room. She halted when she saw me, still in my pajamas, with a half empty bottle of tequila in my hand. Her eyes flicked to the TV where Tony’s face was and he and Steve were talking. She looked back at me and raised her hands in front of her. “Hi, sweetie. Why don't you put that down?” she asked softly, her heels clicking as she walked closer to me. I looked at her with the same defiance as I did with Tony and drank again. Her eyebrows shot up and she walked a little faster so she was in front of the TV so Tony could see her. “Tony, what are you wanting me to do here?” she asked, watching me as I walked to the kitchen still drinking. I wasn't really walking, more of fumbling. 

“Fuck, I don't know. Steve? Buck?” Tony asked, focused on something else. Of course, because their mission was more important than me. Part of me was happy I got their attention, but I was disappointed they sent Pepper to deal with me rather than themselves. “What's the situation?” Steve asked, his comm linking to the three way conversation. “What's going on, Tony?” Bucky’s voice picked up, make that a four way conversation. “We have a little rebellion at home who found the liquor cabinet.” Tony replied. I got into the view of the video, behind Pepper, and flipped off the camera. Tony’s eyes narrowed again, he looked pissed. “Samantha, put that down right now and march your ass to the corner.” Tony bit out. “You can't make me.” I said, drinking again. Pepper turned to look at me, shocked, before turning back to the camera. “Tony…” she trailed off, unsure as to how to deal with an omega who isn't her own and is shit faced drunk and disobeying orders. “Samantha, you better listen right now.” Steve said sternly. I rolled my eyes, not listening to him. I heard him sigh after Tony said a little ‘nope, try again’ “Sam, doll. You need to be a good girl and listen, please.” Bucky tried the nice route, hoping that would work. I just looked at Pepper, challenging her with my eyes.

She held my gaze, challenging me to take another drink. I knew she had dealt with Tony and his drinking for years, we had talked about it before, so she was very well versed in this area. I heard my alphas sigh in frustration before Steve spoke out. “Hey, Pep. Can you do me a favor, go in the kitchen and grab the large wooden spoon from the utensil holder, you’ll know which one. Sam, if you don't put down the bottle and put your nose in the corner you will be getting fifteen with the spoon. Whatever way this goes next is entirely up to you.” he spoke in a tone that screamed no-nonsense. Pepper walked to the kitchen once he started talking to me, and came back with a thick wooden spoon in her hand. She crossed her arms and looked at me, waiting for me to make up my mind on what to do. 

I had gotten what I wanted, I wanted some sort of comfort that came with having consequences for my actions, but I didn't want a spanking from Pepper. Sure, I liked her a lot, but I didn't want that. I whined a little, my head spinning as I tried to make a decision. “Sam, you have until we count to three until you get the spanking. One.” Tony said, looking back to the camera and met my eyes. Not hearing me move, Bucky spoke out a “two” with a hard edge to his tone that I didn't like. I stomped my foot in frustration, but set the bottle down on the table and stomped over to the corner. “Did she go to the corner?” Steve asked after a second. “Yea, she did.” Tony grunted, focusing on something in front of him. For a second I forgot they were on a mission, and then I got frustrated with them again. Why would they leave their omega to go on a stupid mission? I went to turn and walk out of the corner, they only said go to it, not for how long. “Nuh uh, turn back around. I need to have a little chat with Pepper privately. You keep facing that corner and do not move until you’re told to do so.” Tony scolded, and I turned back around with a pout. 

I rested my head on the wall as I heard a couple of my mate’s different voices speaking lowly to Pepper who would speak quietly in return. I closed my eyes, the room suddenly spinning worse than it had before. I felt the urge to vomit, and within a split second, I turned to run to the bathroom. I heard Pepper call my name, but I didn't dare stop. I dropped to my knees in front of the toilet and all the alcohol I had consumed made a reappearance. I heard some loud voices, but all I could focus on was the burning feeling as I retched into the toilet. My throat and nose were burning and my eyes watered, and I found myself wishing I had listened to FRIDAY. 

I felt a pair of soft hands rest on my back before they grabbed my hair back. Pepper whispered soothing words as she rubbed my back, trying to soothe me. I gagged again, and soon I had nothing left in my stomach. I started crying a little, the guilt of disobeying hit me like a truck. I hated what I did, I hated that I needed my mates and their stupid fucking rules. And I decided that I hate tequila. “Shhhh, you're okay.” Pepper whispered, still rubbing my back as I leaned back up to keep vomiting. You'll be okay, that's what my mates said as they left me alone for a mission. “I want them.” I whispered, resting my head on the toilet. The cool porcelain helped ground me as I felt myself spiraling deeper into the depressive hole I had dug. I heard her sigh, “Sweetie, they are on a mission. In the middle of it to be exact…” she tried to explain, but I didn't want to hear that. I was upset, and I felt like I did when I dropped, but in a bad way. If I weren't drunk, I would be able to put the puzzle pieces together that it’s a side effect of holding in your guilt (which I had from breaking rules) and that mixed with way too much alcohol was throwing me into a lighter version of omegaspace. “I want my mates.” I said louder, not settling for a no. She sighed, “wait here.” she said before going back out to the living room. 

I saw her talking on the phone, peeking inside the bathroom to make sure I was okay, before she hung up. “They will call you as soon as they are done for the night. Think you can hang on that long?” she asked, helping me to my feet. I nodded, but I so badly wanted to say no. “Okay, let's get you in the shower, and then you can relax until then. Hopefully, the shower will help sober you up a little bit.” she said as she helped me undress. I couldn't even bring myself to be embarrassed over Pepper seeing me naked, she was a woman and an alpha. Plus, I was still drunk so nothing really matters to me right now. She helped me get under the water, before announcing she would be in the living room and to yell if I needed her. 

I rested my head on the tile, letting the water run down my back. I fucked up. I fucked up, bad. And, now I was committed to racing in two days. What the hell was I thinking? My mates we risking their fucking lives out there and I was repaying them by going out and street racing? No wonder they left me, some omega I was. “Sam? You okay?” I heard Pepper yell. I hadn't moved from when she first helped me in. “Yea.” I mumbled, still not moving. “Sweetie, you've been in here for twenty minutes, you need to wash yourself.” she instructed from the hallway. I looked over at the shampoo, that looked way too hard. I clumsily grabbed the bottle and squirted a large amount into my hand before I half assed washed my hair. I rinsed it out, standing under the spray for longer than necessary, before grabbing the conditioner and running it through my hair. I tried to wash my body, but my movements were uncoordinated and after almost slipping twice I gave up on that task. “Honey, they are back on the jet now. Think you're ready to see them?” She asked as she came into view of the shower. “I feel weird.” I mumbled, being honest with her. I felt fuzzy, and not all there. I knew part of it was the alcohol, but there was something else there. I felt like disobeying was the right thing to do before, but now I can't stop thinking about how bad I was for that. I felt an arm grabbing mine lightly, and noticed Pepper turned off the water and was helping me out. “It’s okay. Let’s get you warmed up, yea?” she asked with a little smile. 

I let her wrap me in a large towel before we walked into the pack bedroom. She sat me on the edge of the bed, in front of the large TV where all my mates now were. I couldn't bring myself to look at them, ashamed of what I had done today. I was a bad omega, they deserved more than me. “Sam? Honey look up at us.” Natasha spoke, and I felt even worse at that. I shook my head, rubbing at my eyes as I felt overwhelmed with everything. That was another rule I broke, always let someone know when you feel overwhelmed. I bit my lip hard, feeling a little blood trickle from it. “Samantha, look at us doll.” Steve said, a little firmer. I forced my eyes up, not wanting to disappoint them even more. 

I wanted to cry when I saw them, they were hurt. All of them were. They were covered in bruises and cuts, and they looked exhausted. They didn't need to be dealing with my shit when they had so much already going on. Steve’s eyes softened a little when he saw me look up. “Hi, baby. What’s goin on with ya, huh? You feeling fuzzy?” he asked in a light tone, the kind he uses when I am dropped. 

My mind felt fuzzy for a few reasons, so I nodded before looking over all of them. Bucky has bruises on his neck, like someone had tried to choke him. Steve’s face was busted worse than it was yesterday, and looked like he had a black eye. Natasha had bruises on her face and chest, and Clint had bruises on his arms. Tony wasn't as bad, having the armor helped him a lot. Bruce looked tired, which probably meant it was a code green day. 

I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder, and saw Pepper give me a little smile before holding out some soft sweatpants. “You want help?” she asked gently. I looked over to my mates for guidance, and they all just gave me little smiles. I nodded a little, and she helped me stand up to get me dressed. Once again, thanks to the alcohol and whatever else was happening, I didn't feel embarrassed over my mates or Pepper seeing me naked. She helped me get dressed as quickly as possible. Once she did that she looked to the TV, “I’ll be in the living room. I think you guys need a moment.” she said before walking out. 

I looked down at the sweats the gave me and picked at a loose string. I didn't say anything now that I was faced with the criticizing looks of my mates. I heard a sigh before Tony spoke up, “You wanna go ahead and explain to the group why you decided drinking a bottle and a half of straight tequila would be a good idea?” he asked in a sharp tone. I winced at his tone, shrinking back a bit at it. “Tony…” Natasha said, placing a hand on his shoulder. “No. No, do not Tony me. Sam, what the hell were you thinking?” Tony asked, sounded angry. In my drunken state and emotional state, I felt tears well up at his tone. I knew I fucked up. “Tony. Enough.” Steve said, trying to get him to lay off. “You telling me you're okay with this behavior?” Tony said, turning to look at Steve in the eyes. Steve sighed, “No, of course not. But you know as well as I do that something is going on and we need to talk about it.” he said, trying to reason with him. Tony rolled his eyes to look back at me, eyes softening just a tad when he saw me quickly wipe away my tears. “Sam, darling tell us what is going on.” Tony asked me, not as aggressive as before. “I don't know. Seemed fine at the time.” I mumbled, starting to sober up a little from the conversation. I grabbed one of the pillows and hugged it to myself. 

“That's not good enough, honey you drank more than twice the amount anyone should be drinking, let alone for an omega.” he scolded lightly. I whimpered, I didn't know what to say. I’m sorry for being a shitty omega and I thought an act of rebellion to see if I had consequences while you were away was a good idea? Yea, no. I looked at them, at a loss of what to say. “I’m sorry.” I whispered, feeling like total shit. I felt the tears coming again, and pushed my head into the pillow. “Sam.” Bruce spoke quietly, which made me look up. He was usually pretty quiet, so him getting involved in this was a little surprising. “FRIDAY said you were showing signs of psychological distress, then she showed us a video of you in the piano room singing a song. It was a nice song, but a little worrisome. Do you feel like you don't have anyone right now?” he asked lightly, as if talking to a scared child. 

I glared up at the cieling, fucking snitch. I shrugged, not wanting to have this conversation. I was not some omega who needed her mates there 24/7, but then again deep down I knew I was. I was torn with how I was feeling, and my brain not being the clearest right now was not helping. “I mean, I don't know. Can we not talk about this?” I asked, trying to avoid the confrontation. “No, we need to have this conversation right now. What happens right now will determine how the next couple days go while we wrap up this mission. If you can't be left alone then things need to change.” Tony spoke. I gave him a little glare, I didn't want a babysitter. “I’m not a child, I don't need someone staying with me.” I said, feeling the need to defend myself. 

“Nobody said you needed a babysitter, doll. Sometimes we all need a little extra help.” Bucky said, giving me a small smile. “Don’t need any help. Don’t need anyone.” I said, crossing my arms. “Everyone needs someone.” Clint spoke up, looking sincere. I looked away, not wanting to face them anymore. My head felt fuzzy, and I didn't like it. The only time my head felt fuzzy was with my mates, and they weren't here right now. I took my hands and dug the heel of my hand into them, trying to rid myself of the feeling. “Can we talk about this in the morning?” I asked, not wanting to have this conversation anymore. “No, because we need to know if one of us has to come home tonight. You need to be honest right now, you won't get in trouble for your answer. Do you feel safe? Can we trust you to not do anything impulsive or something that might hurt you?” Bucky asked. I looked up at that, they thought I was going to hurt myself? I noticed then a new light in their eyes, they were scared. I had scared them. I bit my lip, and nodded. “I didn't hurt myself.” I said. “Doll, drinking excessively is considered hurting yourself. You put yourself in danger, and you know that is one of the pack rules we all need to follow.” Bucky said, which made me feel guilty again. 

I had broken at least five rules. No putting yourself in danger, no lying, always tell someone when you feel overwhelmed, tell someone if you feel guilty, and then ya know, the shower thing. “You can trust me.” I whispered, ignoring those thoughts. What they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. I knew, in the long run, the longer I hid things the worse I would be, but I could handle it. If I could handle hiding racing from my mom, I could handle hiding racing and other things from my mates. “We will see. Tomorrow you better be on your best behavior, we are going to give Pepper full permission to deal with you how she sees fit. Trust me when I say this, she is stronger than she looks.” Tony said, which made me groan a little. 

“Doll, it is getting pretty late there. Go say goodnight to Pepper and then we can check in the morning, yea?” Steve said, more telling me than asking. I nodded, got up and went to go say goodnight to Pepper. She was sitting on the couch, typing on her phone. Once she saw me come out, she set it down to give me her full attention. “Hi, sweetie. Feel a little bit better?” She asked kindly. I nodded, “Yea. Thank you for coming to help me. I just wanted to come in and say good night.” I said, pulling the sleeves of my shirt over my hands. 

She smiled at that, “Goodnight, Sam. I will see you in the morning.” she said in her warm voice. I nodded before I scurried back to the bedroom, happy to see my mates still on the screen. “Alright, darling. Get your cute little butt in bed and sleep off that remaining alcohol. We will talk again in the morning.” Tony said, with a small smile. I agreed easily, wanting to get rid of the remaining haze I was feeling. Within seconds of my head hitting the pillow, I was asleep. 

\----

I let out a quiet groan when I woke up. My head was swimming with dizziness and a killer headache. “Fuck” I whispered, feeling like a truck had hit me. “Goodmorning, miss. I am to inform you that Miss Potts had to step out this morning. Protocol protection at all costs has been activated per boss’ request.” her voice spoke out, making me wince. She was far too happy and too loud for me right now. “Kay.” I mumbled as I shoved a pillow over my head to block out the light peeking through the window. I sat in silence, then it hit me. “The fuck is protect at all costs protocol?” I asked FRIDAY. 

“Protocol protect at all costs places the tower under lockdown from the floors thirty and up.” FRIDAY responded. I scoffed, so I was grounded. I decided I had bigger problems, and let it go. I kept my eyes closed as I tried to go back to sleep. Just as I felt myself relaxing FRIDAY spoke again. “Incoming call from Tony Stark.” I didn't say anything, knowing she was going to answer it regardless.

“Good morning, princess.” I heard his voice ring out through the room. I groaned in response, not moving the pillow from my head. “Oh come on, you can't even bring yourself to look at your most handsome mate?” he asked in a teasing tone. “Is Clint there?” I asked, knowing it would get under his skin. I smiled a little at his dramatic gasp. “I’ll remember that. Seriously though, pull that pillow off so I can see you.” he said in a gentler tone. 

With a huff I removed the pillow, squinting at the light in the room. “FRIDAY dim the room.” Tony said, and immediately the room was engulfed in darkness, but enough so he could see me. I sat up and looked up at the TV, seeing him sitting in a chair while looking at me. His mouth quirked a little when he saw my appearance. “Man I haven't seen someone look so hungover since Rhodey and I went to a frat party in ‘87 on spring break.” he said with a knowing smirk. I glared and flipped him off, only making him laugh. “You know you did that last night to me, too.” he said. I nodded, but in reality, a lot of last night was kinda blurry. “Probably deserved it.” I mumbled, my voice still gravely. I saw Bucky walk behind him with his head down, but stopped in his tracks when he glanced at the screen and saw my appearance. “Jesus, Sam. You don't look so good.” he said as he got closer to peer at me. “Gee, thanks Buck. Way to make a girl feel good about herself.” I said, annoyed. “You try drinking a bottle and a half of tequila and then we can see how you look.” I sassed, leaning back into the pillows. He smirked at that, “Ain't nobody’s fault but your own, doll.” he winked before kissing Tony and walking away. 

“Go to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, there is some ibuprofen. Only take two. Get some food in your stomach and take it easy. Pep had to run down to the office for a bit, so FRIDAY has you on lockdown.” Tony said as he leaned back in his chair. I noticed the dark bags under his eyes, he looked tired. “Did you sleep last night?” I asked him. He gave me a small smile, “Darling we are six hours ahead of you. While you slept we continued with the mission. Looks like we might actually be done tomorrow. We are flying to a second potential base in Latvia right now.” I nodded, not really surprised anymore. “How is everyone after taking down the first base?” I asked, praying to whatever god there was that nobody was hurt. Tony took in a deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck, not good. 

“Tony? Who is hurt?” I asked, starting to feel worried. “Well, hurt is a strong word, darling. Nat had a run in with an old...coworker at the last base. Before she kicked their ass she got skimmed by a bullet.” he said, not beating around the bush. “Oh my god, she was shot?!” I yelled, sitting up again. “Skimmed, darling. She is fine, I promise. Do you want to see her?” he asked, trying to calm me down. I nodded furiously, needing to see it for my own eyes. He transferred the video to his phone and walked through the quinjet to the main room. 

Natasha was laying on the bed in the middle of the room, undergoing tissue regeneration therapy like Clint had a couple of years ago. She was on her side, holding Clint’s hand while Steve and Bruce watched the machine do its work. “Say hi to everyone.” Tony said, expanding the screen on his phone to a projected hologram so everyone could see me. “Hi malyshka.” Nat said, smiling from her spot on the bed. “You okay?” I asked immediately, needing to hear it from herself. She nodded, still smiling. “You're sweet. I am fine, don't feel a thing.” she said as she nodded towards the cradle that was working over her. 

“The real question is, how are you feeling? You were quite inebriated last night.” Steve asked, looking up from where he was watching Natasha. “My god, you sound old when you talk like that.” I teased, holding his pillow close to me. He gave me an amused look, “Keep talkin little miss. I’m sure Pepper wouldn't mind giving you another spoonful of the oil.” he teased, raising his eyebrows a little. I just smiled a little, happy that we were all able to banter despite everything that went on last night. “Sam, seriously. How are you feeling?” Clint asked, looking up from Natasha to me. 

I shrugged, “about as good as you would imagine after drinking as much as I did.” I said. He dropped his head and laughed. “Man, I don't know how you were still standing. That much tequila would have me on my ass.” he said, still chuckling a little. I laughed, “what can I say? I’m a badass.” I said, sticking my tongue out at him. He did it back, making me laugh again. “Well I am glad you are feeling better, no fuzziness in your head?” Steve asked. “Maybe a little, but not as bad as last night. Why was it like that?” I asked, hoping he would have all the answers like he usually does. 

“You were throwing yourself into omegaspace. Your body knew you were under serious amounts of stress and other negative emotions, plus the addition of alcohol didn't help. In an effort to help protect itself, your body decided omegaspace would be the safest thing. There, you don't have the cognitive ability to do anything that might hurt you.” Bruce said, not allowing Steve to answer. Steve nodded his head in agreement. I nodded slowly, that sounded intense. 

“Is that why you guys were worried about me being alone?” I asked, putting together the pieces. “We were afraid you were going to drop and not know what was going on in the state you were in. That is why we called Pepper. Also, dropping suddenly can be dangerous, you know that you have to be eased up and down. Throwing your body into shock like that can put you into a fight or flight situation. We hopefully wont ever have to deal with that scenario, but we don't know how you would react and if you decide the flight path, well. New York is very big.” Steve explained. I nodded, understanding their logic now. I stayed quiet for a second, watching the machine work on Natasha. 

“So when are you coming home, Tony said you finished in Serbia and now your heading to Latvia. He also said Sunday. Is that still true?” I asked, hoping they wouldn't show up tomorrow. I had other plans already. “That's all an estimate, darling. We will be landing in thirty minutes, then once we scope things out we should be able to get a better idea.” Tony said. I nodded. “Where’s Bucky?” I asked, noticing he was still absent. 

“He is in the lab area waiting for me. I should probably go help him now.” Tony said, getting up from his seat he took next to Natasha. “Why is he in the lab?” I asked, that wasn't usually Bucky’s thing. “He needs some basic maintenance on his arm. Got a little scuffed up last night.” Tony said nonchalantly before he walked away. I looked back at the others, who looked at me. “Is he hurt?” I asked, hesitantly. He seemed fine when he popped into our conversation earlier. Steve shook his head no. “No, he's perfectly fine. They tried to do something to his arm, but he is okay. Just fried some circuits. Tony will fix him up fast.” he said, trying to skirt around the details. 

We continued the conversation for the next fifteen minutes until they had to prepare for landing. I said goodbye before I was engulfed in the silence of the room again. I sighed, grabbing my phone. I saw that I had a text from Karla. 

_ [Karla] Benni just landed. He is excited for tomorrow night. Remember, ten per entry. See ya then, xoxo. _

I sighed, my gut churning in guilt as I remembered what I had committed myself to for tomorrow night. I would have to get over that. I got out of bed, trying to decide what I should do with my time. Pepper still isn't back yet, so I decided to go out to the living room and watch a quick movie. 

\----

I got a text from Pepper saying she was caught up in a meeting and to let her know if I needed her. I told her it was no big deal. Currently, I was munching on a bag of pretzels while watching another episode of The Office. I had periodically been texting the others throughout the day to keep them updated on my status. 

I was sitting there enjoying the episode when I heard the elevator doors slide open. I didn't even turn around, assuming it was Pepper. That is until I heard an unfamiliar voice call out “Mr.Stark?” I whipped around to see a kid standing there, no older than sixteen. He had messy brown hair and a sharp jawline. I shot up, my senses on high alert as he tensed up and whipped around to look at me. “Who the fuck are you?” I asked, not moving. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before stammering out “I-I’m Peter. Peter Parker.” I raised a brow, he didn't seem like a threat, but I didn't dare drop my guard. I thought of all my training I had with Clint as I stared at the kid. He looked super familiar, my eyes flicked to the frame photos on the wall. Sure as shit, he was the kid in the picture with Tony. 

“Hi, Peter Parker. I’m Sam.” I replied, relaxing a little. His eyes widened a little at that. “You’re Mr. Starks's new mate! He never shuts up about you!” he said, also relaxing. I smiled a little, blushing at that. Does Tony talk about me? “That would be me. Not to sound rude, but why are you here?” I asked, noticing the backpack slung over his shoulder. “Oh. Sorry. Uh, Mr. Stark and I meet on the second Friday of every month. He helps me with...school.” he trailed off, tightening his grip on his backpack a little. “Oh. Well, I’m sorry Peter, but Tony isn't here. They left four days ago for a mission.” I said, a little awkwardly. He tightened his lips but nodded. “I’m sorry. He didn't let me know, Happy was even there to pick me up from school. If he isn't here, I guess I’ll just head out.” he said, turning to leave. 

Against my better judgment, I called out a “wait!” He turned around to look at me, confused. “I probably can't help you with school, but it's pretty lonely here all alone. You wanna stay? We can watch TV? I can order a pizza?” I asked, feeling suddenly awkward at asking. The tips of his ears reddened, but he nodded. “Sure, I could go for some pizza.” he said. I nodded and smiled. “Give me a second, I will go call some in.” I said, walking to the kitchen. I pulled out my phone and immediately called Tony. 

“Hello, darling.” he said, sounding like he was smiling or laughing. “Want to tell me why there is a kid asking for you in the living room when you are clearly not here?” I asked, trying to sound annoyed. “Ah, so Pete did show up. Good for him.” he said, now it was obvious he knew exactly what was going on in the tower. “Tony.” I said, annoyed he didn't give me any warning. “Relax, Sammie. Pete is a great kid. You have been lonely and you needed a friend. You guys will hit it off. He is my...intern. So he knows the rules and shit.” Tony said. I groaned and peeked around the corner at the kid. He was engrossed in the show, but tensed as if he see me looking at him. “Alright, I’m ordering a pizza for us.” I said, which was his warning that I was going to use the emergency credit card he left with me. “Alright. Be good.” he said. We said our goodbyes and hung up. 

“Alright Peter, what type of pizza do you like?” I asked, walking back into the room. “Uh, I mean. Pepperoni?” he asked. I laughed a little but nodded. I called a local pizza shop and ordered two large pepperoni pizzas, deciding might as well go all out on the junk food. I jumped over the back of the couch and landed next to him. “Anything you wanna watch?” I asked, grabbing the pretzels again. He shrugged in response. “I’m good with this.” he said. I nodded and we both turned our attention to the TV screen. It took an entire episode until Happy walked in carrying the two pizzas. He smiled at me, before giving Peter a look as he set down the pizzas on the coffee table in front of us. Happy said a quiet goodbye before leaving the room again. 

I leaned forward to open one of the boxes, grabbing a slice. He followed suit and grabbed his own slice. I shifted on the couch before turning to look at him. “So, Peter. Tell me about yourself.” I said, wanting to get to know the kid in front of me. He gave me the side eye, looking at me skeptically. “Wadda wanna know?” he asked as he took a bite of pizza. I smiled a little, he was adorable. “How old are you?” I asked with interest. “Sixteen.” he said around a mouthful of pizza. “Where do you go to school?” I asked, starting what turned into a round of twenty questions. “Midtown tech.” he said, relaxing as we began our conversation. “Oh no wonder Tony has you around, you're one of those smart ones.” I teased. I saw him laugh a little nervously at that. “Yeah, maybe. I guess.” he mumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck. “What's your designation?” I asked him, genuinely curious. I couldn't tell what he was by just looking at him. “I’m an alpha.” he said quietly before raising his eyes to meet mine. Sometimes unmated alphas can get a little hot headed with unmated omegas, but I wasn't concerned about him. I smiled at that, he was still shy about his designation. 

We continued talking about nothing and asking silly questions for hours. By time Pepper came around to check on me it was dark outside, but we weren't ready to stop our conversation yet. Tony was right, Peter and I hit things off fast. We were laughing as Peter made another bad joke, when FRIDAY announced “Incoming call from Steve Rogers.” We both looked at each other, smiling like Cheshire cats. I quickly hid, deciding a little prank on them would be fun. 

I heard the TV click as the screen filled with the video call. “Peter? Where is Sam?” Steve asked immediately. Of course, they all knew Peter was with me, but none of them expected me to be gone. “Oh. She uh, she isn't here.” he said. Smooth, Parker. “Oh, yea? Where is she?” Steve asked, a smile playing on his lips. Peter was a terrible liar. I slid out from my place against the wall and mouthed ‘make up something!’ “she uhhhhh, she’s watching….porn?” he said, trying to hide a smile. My mouth dropped open, what the hell Peter?! I heard laughter erupted on the other side of the video. I stayed out of sight, and saw Steve drop his head as his shoulders shook from his laughter. I help out my hands in an expression of ‘what the hell?’ and Peter mouthed ‘I panicked!’ before shrugging. 

“Sammieeeeeee, come out come out wherever you are!” Tony sing songed as he appeared with the others on the screen. “I’m busy!” I yelled, the stupid antics of the situations made me laugh. I haven't felt this happy since they left, I guess some human interaction was a good thing. “Oh but you aren't allowed to have that type of fun without us, my dear.” Bucky said with a smirk. “Uh, ew!” Peter said, pretending to gag. I laughed and walked out to where they could all see us. 

“There she is! Pete keepin ya company?” Clint asked with a smile. I looked over and Peter and smiled. “Yea, he is.” I said, turning back to the TV. “Good. We wanted to check in before you went to bed. Which, both of you should be getting ready for. If my math is right, and it always is, its about one in the morning.” Tony said, lightly scolding. I looked at my phone, surprised to see it was that late. “We were talking.” I shrugged, trying to act cool as if I didn't have a bed time. Peter looked down with a smile, obviously enjoying this way too much. “Uh huh. Pepper mentioned that. Both of you, pajamas. Now.” Tony said. I looked over to Peter with a little smile. “Are we having a sleepover?” I asked. Tony laughed, “Well we aren't sending him home this late. Seriously, both of you need to go get ready for bed. You have fifteen minutes, whoever wins gets a date with me.” he said, smirking. I looked at Peter, and we both ran to get ready. 

I ran to the pack closet and grabbed a pair of Bruce’s grey sweats and one of Tony’s old Iron Maiden t shirts, before I quickly brushed my teeth. I grabbed a pillow off the bed, before rushing back to the living room. Peter was already there wearing a pair of pink Hello Kitty pajama pants and a dark shirt. “What the hell are those?!” I asked, laughing. He only laughed and shrugged. “They are comfy.” was his response. I just laughed and grabbed an extra pillow from the linen closet and threw it at him. He caught it insanely fast, with ease. I raised my eyebrows shocked that he was so fast, but let it go. I grabbed two blankets before handing one to him. My mates watched with smiles as the two of us set up on opposite ends of the couch to go to bed. “Goodnight you two, be good.” Tony said. The others bid us goodnights before the TV shut off and the room went dark. We laid there in silence for a couple minutes, before I whispered “do you wanna make a fort?” Peter was quiet for a moment, before he replied “yes.” We both threw off our blankets before walking to the linen closet. I was maneuvering clumsily in the dark, and was grateful when Peter grabbed my arm to guide me. He must have awesome eyes because I couldn't see anything. 

We ended up pulling all the couch cushions off the couch, stacking them, and covering them with blankets. We then laid some more pillows down, and pulled the comforter off the bed to lay over them. I grabbed our sleeping pillows and threw them in with our sleeping blankets. Once the cushions were stacked by Peter so they wouldn't fall over, we both crawled inside the fort. I giggled once he got in, it was a little smaller than I thought it would be, but I didnt mind. We laid down next to each other, and I felt like I was a kid again. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. In that moment it felt like we had been best friends our whole life. He may be a little younger than me, but I didnt mind. He was the type of friend I would call to come back me up in a fight. “Should we go to sleep?” he whispered. I shook my head, “I’m not tired. Are you?” I whispered back. He laughed and shook his own head. 

We talked more, he told me about this girl at his school who he really liked. Her name was MJ. He told me about his friend, Ned. I told him about Karla and how I used to race cars. I told him how I now worked for Tony. On and on we went, until around two thirty when I got a call on my phone. I looked down and saw it was Tony. “Who is it?” Peter asked. “Tony” I sighed, before answering. “Hello?” I asked, trying to sound tired. Peter let out a raspberry as he tried to not laugh, clamping his hand over his mouth. I flipped him off before focusing on my phone. “I do believe I told the two of you to go to bed over an hour ago.” he said. “It might have come up.” I said, trying to sound clueless. I heard him sigh, “Darling, I am so happy you and Pete are having fun, but you need to go to bed. Now. It is way past your bedtime.” he scolded lightly. “I don't have a bedtime.” I mumbled, sticking my tongue out at Peter who laughed at that comment. Asshole. “Well now you do. Twelve thirty from now on you need to be in bed. Not asleep, but in bed. We are going to have a long talk about new rules when we get home, missy.” he said. I nodded, “Okay.” “Good, go to bed.” he said before hanging up. 

I sighed and set my phone down before looking at Peter. “We were told to go to bed.” I huffed. He laughed a little before saying, “Alright. We don't wanna piss off Mr. Stark.” We both relaxed into the pillows, and for the first time since they left, my dreams were not plagued by the thought of bad things happening. 

\----

Peter and I didn't wake up until ten that next morning, which wasn't bad since we went to bed around two thirty. FRIDAY had let me know that I wouldn't be able to get ahold of my mates unless it was an emergency as they were otherwise engaged, which basically means they were kicking ass somewhere. Peter had mentioned something about going to the lab, he had a project down there with Tony that he wanted to work on. 

Right now, I was down in my own room pacing back and forth as I stared at the wad of cash resting on my dresser. Tonight was the night, one last ride. This was my last chance to make a lasting impression on the racing crowd. Sure, back in Chicago everyone knew my name. Here in New York? Not too many people did. If I could make my name known in the two street racing hotspots, well that would be fucking awesome. Doing that meant breaking almost all of my rules, plus the direct promise I made Steve. I let out a slow breath as I tried to calm my nerves. It was only one in the afternoon, I wasn't supposed to meet Karla until midnight. Tonight there is a concert about seven miles away from the racing route. That should keep cops out of our hair for the most part. Karla and I spoke this morning, the route was a total of five miles long, but it winded through the streets of Manhattan. The more I thought about it, the more nervous I felt. 

I had already decided I was taking the Buggati, if I was facing off with an old rival then I needed to win. Plus, showing up in a car like that was essentially unheard of. I had to hype myself up constantly, new cars were always showing up, so who knew if I would have a fair shot or not. Eleven hours to go, I got this. 

I threw on some of my usual workout clothes, deciding the best way to get my nerves out was to run them out. We had an indoor track for a reason. I usually didn't get nervous before a race, but right now I thought I could puke if I thought about it too much. I tightened my ponytail before grabbing my phone and headed up to the gym. I still haven't heard from my mates, which was also making me antsy. I knew that today they were going to take out another base, was no news good news? I shook my head a little when the doors opened. 

“FRIDAY start my workout playlist. Make it loud.” I said as I walked to the enclosed track. I stretched for a second, not wanting to pull a muscle. The music began booming through the speakers in the enclosed area, making the ground vibrate a little with how loud it was. I let out a breath as I shook myself out and began running. I knew walking wasn't an option when I felt this jittery, I had to be in full focus for the race. I had felt the fuzzy feeling return this morning as I thought about all the rules I was breaking and how much trouble I was going to be when my mates got home, but I quickly pushed those feelings down. 

The loud music kept me focused as I continued running around the track. I was so focused on not passing out from my labored breathing that the thoughts I had whizzing through my head came to a stop, thank god. I felt myself sweating, so naturally, I took off my shirt and continued running in my leggings and sports bra. I had my fitness tracker on today, something Clint got me when we first started training, and wasn't surprised when FRIDAY spoke, dulling the music. “Heart rate has reached above 160 beats per minute, cool off advised soon.” before the music started back again. I ignored her warning, continuing to run. My lungs were burning and my legs felt like they were on fire. I had been at it for the last thirty seven minutes according to the tracker. I forced myself to slow down when I approached where my water and phone were. 

I grabbed my water and guzzled as much as I could. I was still panting when I downed the water, and kept going. I continued running until I physically had nothing left in me, which only took six more laps. I laid on the ground panting as I stared at the metal ceiling above me. My thoughts of the race were gone and replaced with thoughts of how badly my legs hurt and wondering how I was going to get back to my room. 

I looked at my phone and smiled when I saw some texts from Peter, who I traded numbers with yesterday. 

_ [Peter] Hey, its Peter. I am in the lab if you want to join me. _

_ [Peter] You don't have to. _

_ [Peter] Unless you want to, which is cool too. _

I laughed at his texts, the kid was too much. No wonder Tony kept him around. 

_ [Me] I just finished running, I will be down in a bit. _

I groaned as I stood up, my muscles already protesting. I knew I was going to be sore, but as long as I wasn't throwing myself into omegaspace by worrying, I didn't really care. Pain is just weakness leaving the body, or at least that is what Clint tells me. 

Once I got back to my room, I took a quick shower and decided today was going to be a lazy day. Until tonight, that is. I grabbed a long sleeve shirt and a pair of leggings, pairing them with fuzzy socks and a pair of hightop converse to complete it. I usually would stay in my socks, but it got to the point where FRIDAY won't even let me in the lab without closed toed shoes. The elevator ride to the lab was short, and I was greeted by loud music thumping the glass. I smiled, it reminded me of when Tony was here. My smile widened when I opened the door and was met with Black Sabbath's Iron Man. Everyone knew this song word for word, Tony made sure of that. 

Peter was hunched over with the solder gun, soldering something. He didn't even turn around when I walked in, but said “Hey, Sam.” How did he hear me? I let it go and replied with a ‘hey’ leaning over his shoulder to look at his project. He was working on some bracelet looking thing. It was odd, I hadn't ever seen jewelry like that, and it looked too bulky for my taste. “Whatcha doin?” I asked, not quite understanding what he was doing to it. Tony usually explained what he was doing when he was working, but I was usually too busy staring at his muscles flexing in his arms as he moved around to actually listen. “Just doing a quick repair. The calibration was off by a fraction of an inch, so I took it apart and reset it, now I am just putting it back together.” he said, focused on the bracelet. 

“So, what is that?” I asked, why would a bracelet need calibration? “Oh, well Mr. Stark helps out a bunch of people, right?” he asked. I nodded, I knew Tony helped many people out. “Well, he helps out this one guy, Spiderman, in Queens. This belongs to him, he asked Mr. Stark to help him fix it because Mr. Stark made it, but since he isn't here I thought I could fix it.” he said, stammering a little bit. I nodded, Tony had mentioned Spiderman before. “Cool. That is nice of him to help him out.” I said, grabbing a seat next to him on one of the stools. 

I watched him work, slightly surprised by his skills. It was no wonder Tony had him as his intern, the kid was insanely smart. He explained to me how the web shooter worked, where the web fluid sat, and how the press of the button released the fluid. It was actually pretty interesting, it was also cool because this is the actual web shooter Spiderman used. We sat in silence for a long time, both of us content to listen to the rock music playing through the speakers. 

I found myself zoning out as I watched Peter work. He was engrossed in whatever he was doing, I wasn't really paying attention. The longer I zoned out, the fuzzier I felt my head get. It was the same feeling I had two days ago, the one that scared me as it overtook my brain. I didn't like the fuzzy feeling when I wasn't safe with one of my mates. I tried to push down the feeling as my mind wandered. The clock seemed to be moving extra fast today, but also too slow. It was now only four in the afternoon, which means it is only eight hours until I will find myself in line with three other cars for my last race. I decided today the guilt of street racing was not worth the thrill anymore. Hiding it from my mom was easy, but multiple times today I found myself wanting to spill my guilt to my mates. They always told me to tell them when I felt guilty, and today that was all I could focus on. My mind went back to how many rules I have broken since they left, and how much trouble I would be in tomorrow after everything goes down. That thought made me feel sick to my stomach, my anxiety reaching a new level. 

I jumped hard when I felt a hand on my arm, looking over to see Peter staring at me concerned. “Hey, I’ve been trying to get your attention for a couple minutes now. You okay?” he asked, his lips pressed tightly together in concern. His eyes held nothing but genuine concern, and I thought that he would one day make a good alpha. “Yea, I’m fine.” I mumbled, shrugging his hand off my shoulder. I felt my gut clench as I lied to him. He was my friend, and he only wanted to help me. “You sure?” he asked, not believing me. I let out a long sigh, “Yes Peter. I’m fine.” I snapped, my emotions getting the best of me for a second. He raised his hands up with an “Alright, just wanted to make sure.” before he went back to his project. I felt bad for snapping at him, he wasn't doing anything wrong. “ I’m sorry, Peter. I shouldn't have snapped. It's just...have you ever done something that you knew was wrong, but you couldn't back out because you already committed yourself to it?” I asked, looking at him. He let out a breathy laugh and said, “you have no idea.” “Is that a yes?” I asked, trying to let his words comfort me. He looked at me, confused. “I mean, yea. Everyone does stupid things, why? What did you do?” I shook my head at his question, if I told him my plan he would tell my mates, then things would fall to shit. “I can't tell you.” I whispered. He nodded slowly, “well if you want to talk. I’m all ears.” he said. I nodded gratefully, happy I had a friend. “Thank you, Peter.”

\-----

The next few hours, well they sucked. Peter ended up leaving around six to catch the subway back to Queens, declining Happy’s invitation to drive him home. I was currently pacing my bedroom, looking at my outfit I had laid out. This was such a bad idea, but the giddiness was also starting to settle in. I was really about to do this, this was big. I still had yet to hear from my mates all day, so I was assuming they were still dealing with the HYDRA base, which is exactly what I needed. 

I had no plan other than taking the car. I was praying to god Tony and the others were preoccupied so FRIDAY wouldn't alert them to the fact a car was missing from the garage, and even if she did I knew it would take them at least six hours to fly home. The quinjet was fast, but only to an extent. Street races never went on for six hours, usually only lasting three at the absolute max. I had no idea how many people were racing tonight, but hopefully, it wasn't too many. Cops would surely be infiltrating the area like a swarm of bees if they heard there was street racing going on for hours. I was going to race three times, but I decided against that and was only going to race once. And that one time would be all that mattered. 

It was nine thirty when I decided to start getting ready. I could not sit still any longer, so I decided to take my time and make an impression. I may not wear makeup often, but I was pretty good at it when I did. I did a dark eye, way darker than I have done before, and winged it out. Then I applied my face makeup with a little heavier hand than usual, if I am going big might as well go all out. I finished it off with a deep red lip. I stared at my reflection in the mirror, hardly recognizing myself. I knew it would make a lasting impression when I showed up in Tony’s car, in my outfit, with dark makeup. Those who knew me before knew I hardly ever wore makeup. I looked at the clock, it was a little after ten thirty now. I wasn't going to go to the garage until eleven forty, giving myself twenty minutes to make my way to the destination with the Manhattan traffic on a Saturday night. I decided to lightly curl my long blonde hair, which took thirty minutes. 

By the time I was done, I looked like a whole different person. Long gone was the girl who had been moping around while her mates were gone in her pajamas. Instead, I was looking at someone who exudes confidence. I smirked, slowly feeling more confident with the whole situation. I felt the same way I did when I would sneak out on Saturday evenings with Karla for the sprint races. My heart was beating harder and faster than normal, but my anxiety was fading into excitement. I knew what I was about to do was breaking so many rules, and that made me feel a rush that made my head fuzzy. 

I walked into my room, and looked at my outfit. I decided to wear the leather jumpsuit Tony got me, he did say the next time I raced to wear it. I grabbed a pair of fishnet stockings, and threw them with the jumpsuit. I stripped myself of my clothes and took a deep breath before I began pulling on the stockings. Don't back out, Sam. You got this. What they don't know won't hurt them. My heart was pounding and my hands were sweating once I pulled my stockings up over my waist. I looked at the clock, it was eleven fifteen now. I grabbed the jumpsuit, unzipped it, and stepped into it. It was skin tight, and came very high on my legs. Once I zipped the front up, I cinched the waist and looked at myself in the full body mirror. Holy hell. I looked like a badass. I smirked, and pulled on the leather boots, completing the look. My phone began ringing, breaking me from my trance. I smirked when I saw it was Karla, I bet she was already there. 

“Hello?” I asked. I heard loud music in the background and revving engines, she was absolutely already there. “Where are you?!” She yelled into the phone. I looked at the time, it was eleven thirty now. “I’m heading out now.” I said, grabbing the cash off of my dresser. I decided to take the stairs down to the garage, not wanting to alert FRIDAY just yet of what I was doing. “Please tell me you have something up your sleeve! Benni just pulled up in a Bugatti Veyron!” She yelled. My heart sank, of course he did. “Don't worry! I have something fast.” I said, walking into the garage. I felt my hands shaking, oh shit this could go very good or very bad. What are the fucking odds he also showed up in a Bugatti? Who’s dick is he sucking? “I’m about to leave, get him riled up for me.” I smirked before hanging up. I stood in the garage, staring at the cars. I’m really about to steal one of my mates' cars. What the fuck, Sam. With a shaking hand, I reached into the box that held the keys and grabbed the Bugatti Chiron’s key fob. 

My heels clicked against the concrete floor as I walked to the car. “I am so fucking dead.” I said as I opened the door and got in. With a push of a button, the engine roared and I pressed the button on the dash to open the garage door. With that, I began the drive to the racing start point. 

\-----

“Boss, there is something you need to see.” FRIDAY spoke out through the quinjet. The Avengers had finished their mission a couple hours ago, and were preparing to leave. They wanted to surprise Sam by showing up early. 

They all turned to look at what FRIDAY was showing them. “What the hell? FRIDAY who is that?” Tony asked, sitting back on his haunches as he watched a woman in all black stand in the garage talking on the phone. “That would be Miss Samantha, sir.” FRIDAY said. Tony sprung to his feet along with the others. They all watched with wide eyes as they saw her hang up the phone and look at the cars. “Is she about to do what I think she is?” Bucky whispered, unable to tear his eyes away from the screen. “Oh my god…” Natasha trailed off, watching her movements carefully. “Oh god, no. Turn around and go back inside. Do not even think about it.” Tony whispered, his gut twisting when she walked to the box that held the keys. “FRIDAY what is she doing with the car?” Steve asked, crossing his arms as he watched the screen. “There appears to be a street race five miles from the tower, my assumption is that she is going to participate in it.” she spoke in her cool voice. They all watched in horror as she got in the car, and pulled out of the garage. 

“Fuck! FRIDAY start the engines. Clint, get us in the fucking air, now. I want you to get me a live audio of the police scanners in Manhattan, let me know what the fuck is going on!” Tony yelled, seeing red as he watched his omega take one of his cars. Steve took a steadying breath before looking at Bucky. “Told ya she wouldn't listen.” Bucky said, trying to lighten the mood. Steve growled at that, feeling betrayed by her actions. She fucking promised them. Natasha and Bruce watched the screen in shock, the quinjet engines started as Clint ran to the cockpit to get them in the air. Tony was pacing as he watched the screen change from the garage to an analytical report on the car. It showed her speed and location. 

“FRIDAY how fast can we get there?” Steve asked, feeling a mix of anger, disappointment, and fear. These things were dangerous, and she had promised him she wouldn't race. Steve ran his hand through his hair in frustration, what the hell was she thinking? Surely she couldn't be this reckless? “The soonest we can arrive in Manhattan would be six hours, sir.” God damn. That wasn't fast enough. 

\-----

I pulled down the closed road, smirking when I saw the huge line of people along the side of the road. There were people dancing, drinking, you name it. I knew those who wanted to race needed to go down to the start, which was a mile from where I was. I saw people pointing at the car I was in as I drove by, making my chest swell. I knew I had a damn good chance tonight. 

I pulled up to the starting point, smiling when I saw Karla there. She was hard to miss, wearing a hot pink leather dress. I revved the engine loud when I pulled up, and she turned around. Her smile widened when she saw the car, then even more when she saw me in it. I turned off the engine as I got out to greet her. “Sammie!” she yelled, running to me. “Karla!” I returned, hugging my friend tightly. “My god, where did you get a chiron?” she exclaimed, admiring the car. “I know a guy.” I shrugged, feeling a little bad about the fact the guy was my mate, and this was his car...that I stole. “Jesus this is gonna be good. I think it's just going to be you and Benni, he is adamant about a fair rematch.” she said, looking at me with a smile. I nodded, “Fair enough. He will be disappointed to learn I am just that much better than him.” I said, flipping my hair over my shoulder. 

“Aw princess, I thought we were friends?” I heard a male speak from behind me, I rolled my eyes as I recognized the voice as Benni’s. I turned on the charm as I turned to face him. “Oh, hi Benni.” I said, batting my lashes at him. I saw his eyes skim over my body, taking in my appearance. Benni was a gym rat, covered in tattoos. He wore a black tank top that showed off his arms, with a pair of jeans and some sneakers. He always thought he was hot shit, but I always found him repulsive. “Look at you, Sam. You've filled out since I saw you last, still unmated too it seems.” he purred, making me want to puke. “Time will do that to a gal.” I smiled, hoping the flirting would throw him off. He smirked, “Or the body of an omega will.” he said, licking his lips as he stared at my breasts. I pulled my arm back and punched him in the mouth, the same way Clint taught me. 

His head snapped back and immediately his mouth was bleeding. “You fucking bitch!” he yelled, spitting blood on the ground. “You oggle me again like a piece of meat and I will break your fucking nose.” I said, stepping closer to him. “You will fucking pay for that!” he said, holding his mouth. “Quit the big talk and prove it on the street.” I said. If I didn't want to win before, I sure as hell did now. Karla let out a quiet “damn.” I smirked as I crossed my arms and cocked my hip, let's do this shit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! Here we are, FINALLY! The race has come, the mates are pissed. Oooooo so much angst. I love it. I might get the next chapter up this week, maybe not. For sure by the start of next week.  
As always, let me know what you think!! Your comments mean so much to me!  
Thanks,  
B 
> 
> Things that inspired me:  
Sams outfits:https://www.pinterest.com/pin/342766221643317279/  
https://www.pinterest.com/pin/342766221643224345/  
https://www.pinterest.com/pin/342766221643199433/
> 
> Peter's Pjs: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/342766221643307851/
> 
> Karla's dress: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/342766221643320278/
> 
> Anyone by Demi Lavato: piano: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dav20xecmI8  
regular: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jW3aJ-3SEVU


	13. Repercussions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are. I hope you guys like this chapter, I rewrote it about four times before I got it to where it is now. It's a little shorter than usual, but I hope you guys are okay with it! Please enjoy!

Tony clenched his jaw as he activated the Iron Man suit. His suit had been equipped with a super speed booster during his last round of upgrades, which allowed him to go faster than the quinjet. He was not happy about spending the next couple hours in the suit, but if it meant getting to his mate faster he would do anything. “FRIDAY give me an update.” he said, looking at the bottom right corner of his heads up display where she was showing him the basic information on his car. “No activity yet. It appears as if she is waiting.” FRIDAY said. Tony grunted, urging the suit faster. “Remind me to put a lock on the keys, and to change her access to certain floors.” he muttered. “Yes, boss.” “Make sure to keep her safe until I get there.” he said a little shakily as he urged the suit faster. “Always.” FRIDAY responded. 

\----

“C’mon Sam! One hit!” Karla urged, holding her blunt out to me. I shook my head, no way was I goin down that path tonight. “Karls I’m racing tonight.” I reminded her. She just brought the blunt to her lips and took a large hit. “Your loss.” she muttered as she blew out the smoke. I just rolled my eyes as I watched another group of cars line up. There were four in this group, all decent cars. The air was filled with blaring music from different cars, the smell of marijuana smoke and sex. These things got crazy super fast, and right now I could count at least five different cars that had people doing it with the windows down. I made a disgusted face and looked away. I was leaned up against the hood of the car, watching the four cars rev their engines loudly. 

A girl who was wearing the shortest shorts I have ever seen and a halter neck tank top walked to the front of the cars. “Are you ready?!” she yelled. The cars revved up again. She waved the flag before bringing it down, and the cars took off with a deafening screech followed by the smell of burning rubber. 

Benni came back and sat down next to me on the hood. “Didn't learn your lesson?” I asked, not looking over to him. “Aw, cmon princess. Ya didn't mean that. Ya just need an alpha to put you in your place, don't ya?” he said, putting his hand on my thigh. “Get your fuckin hand off me.” I said, pushing his hand away. “Oh you're a feisty one. Is that why you're not mated yet? Nobody wants a feisty omega who doesn't listen.” he said, smirking. Those words hit too close. I felt my chest tighten at that, he wasn't really wrong. “Struck a nerve?” he asked with a smirk. “I could handle ya, bend over the car and I can show you how a real alpha-” he never got to finish because I swung hard and punched him again, this time hitting his nose. I heard a sickening crack as he bent over at the waist, holding his nose. “Holy fuck, you stupid bitch.” he swore. 

“You don't get the fuck away from me and I swear to god I will run your ass over.” I said seriously. Fucking hot headed alpha. He spit blood towards me before walking away. “You're goin down, Sam!” he yelled over his shoulder. “I’ll believe it when I see it!” I yelled back. 

Karla came back over to me and whistled. “Damn girl, who have you been hanging out with that taught you to fight?” she asked. “My mates.” I said shortly, still glaring at where Benni was. “Well shit, maybe I will need a couple of lessons.” she said with a laugh. “Why? You're an alpha, you don't have people thinking they can grab you whenever they want because of your designation.” I said, still feeling his hand on my thigh. I shuddered a little, that was too far. She didn't say anything, just held the blunt back out to me. I looked at it, before grabbing it and bringing it to my lips. I took a deep inhale, letting the warm smoke into my lungs. I held it in before letting it back out, instantly the effect was there. My brain felt fuzzier, which for once this week was welcomed as my nerves were settled. “Better?” she asked. I just grunted in response. “When do I race?” I asked as the next group pulled up to race. 

“Two more cycles. People are getting antsy, been at it for an hour already. Cops might catch on soon.” she shrugged, taking another drag. “Alright.” I sighed, this might have been a bad idea. Had I known Benni would end up trying to hit on me before grabbing me, I would’ve stayed home. “Loosen up, I’ve never seen you so uptight.” Karla said from next to me. I huffed a little laugh, looking out to where I could see the tower from across town. It was so easy to spot, always lit up. “Yea well, been a while since I have done any of this.” I said, nodding towards the cars that were getting ready to take off. 

“We’ve missed you. Not too many girls out here racing anymore. I think you are the only omega, too.” she said, pulling a flask from her purse and taking a sip. She offered it out to me, but I shook my head. No way was I going to risk drinking and driving, one hit was more than enough. “I’ve missed it.” I replied, only half truthfully. I had been so busy adjusting with my mates that racing never really crossed my mind. Speaking of mates, they haven't even tried to contact me yet. 

I grabbed my phone from one of my pockets, no texts, no calls. I pursed my lips, surely FRIDAY would have told them by now. “Come get me when it’s time. I need to take a minute.” I said, going to get in the car. She only nodded before walking off to the others. I got into the car with a sigh, something was not right. I was positive the moment they heard about this they would be all over me. 

I turned on the car, wanting to listen to the radio. Once I turned on the car, FRIDAY spoke up. “Captain Rogers wishes for you to call him.” was all she said. Shit. “When?” I asked her. “I would advise immediately.” she said. Shit shit shit. “Uh, okay.” I said. With shaking hands, I pulled out my phone and went into my favorites. I pressed Steve’s speed dial and anxiously held my phone up to my ear. 

“Hello, Sam.” I heard Steve say in a firm tone. Oh, he’s mad. “H-hi Steve.” I said, trying to play it off, but failing miserably. “Where are you right now?” he asked. I felt my heart sinking lower and lower. “In Manhattan.” I said, not lying. “Are you in the tower?” he asked cooly. “No.” I said, not bothering to lie. “Mmm. So where are you? If my calculations are right, it is way past three in New York.” he said. “I’m down the street.” I whispered, trying to postpone this. I heard someone snort in the background, then a smack and a yelp. So I was on speaker. “Enough, Clint. Samantha, where are you?” He said, firmly. I so badly wanted to whimper at his dominating tone, but I forced myself to keep it together. “You know where I am.” I whispered, suddenly wanting to hang up. “Samantha.” he growled out. I took a deep breath, “I’m sitting in one of Tony’s cars at a race.” I said quietly. 

He let a deep growl, which I was sure would’ve had me drop to my knees if he were here. “Steve, you don't understand-” I started, but he cut me off. “I don't understand? You’re damn right I don't understand. I don’t understand why you feel the need to break all your rules we have put up in order to keep you safe, let alone break a promise you made to me.” he all but yelled. I whimpered at his tone, never have I heard him sound like this. “Steve…” I started, but he cut me off. “I don't want an excuse, I want you to turn back and go to the tower and wait for us. We are four and a half hours away.” he said. Fuck. “I can’t.” I said. “Why not?” he said, an edge to his tone. “I just- just trust me. I can’t.” I said. I didn't know why I couldn't, I knew damn well I could. But the overwhelming urge to prove myself outweighed any and all rational thinking I had. “Sam, doll trust us when we say it is in your best interest to turn around and go home.” Bucky spoke up. I just shook my head, “I can’t.” I said again. 

I heard a frustrated groan from him. “Don’t you see we are trying to help you? If you listen to us things will be easier.” he said, forcing himself to try and sound calm. “If I listen to you I am just giving up who I am.” I said, hanging up on them. Oh boy. I took a few calming breaths, alpha’s can't control me. I am my own person, I control my decisions, not them. I didn't need mates to tell me how to live. I felt my phone vibrating again, it was Steve. I declined the call, not wanting to own up to the impulsive decision of hanging up.

I sat in the car, thinking about how I messed up. If I were a good omega, I would be back home waiting for my mates. Maybe have dinner ready for them. Instead, here I was about to illegally street race one of their cars that I stole. Good job Sam, you really outdid yourself this time. I felt my phone vibrate with a text, and I looked down at it. 

_ [Bucky] You aren't giving up who you are by listening, doll. You’re much more than proving yourself at some stupid race. Go home, please. _

I sighed, that didn't sound promising. 

_ [Me] Not a chance. _

I never got a reply to that one, but I was sure I was in for it. I looked up to all the people who were dancing on cars, the women who were drunkenly hanging off men. A couple of years ago,I might have loved this scene, now I was just looking forward to when it would all be over. A good hour passed before the next set of racers lined up, which meant there were either cops or an accident. 

Karla sauntered up to my car, obviously drunk. “Hey girl, ya know the drill. I’ll let ya know what's goin on, ya just worry about beating Benni’s ass.” she slurred, handing me a radio. This is the key to racing on the streets, you always have someone on the ground to let you know when shit is about to hit the fan. I laughed, taking the radio. “Don’t worry, he doesn't have shit on me.” I said with a smirk. She just smiled before leaning further down. “I heard there were cops off of 12th, that is after the second turn in the race. He doesn't know that, take it slow through there, once you get through there, gun that shit and don't look back. If cops get behind you…” “Drive like hell.” I replied with a smile. That was something she taught me from day one, you want to race against the law, that means you don't stop for the law until you win. “You got this, I’ll come back for your entry when it's time.” she said before standing back up and walking away. 

“You better not drive like hell if you have cops behind you.” I heard a very familiar voice say through the car speakers. “What the hell, Tony how are you infiltrating the car?” I asked, which was a stupid question in hindsight. “Uh, because I can. You are in so much trouble, little miss.” he said, lowering his voice just a little. I sighed, “So I have been told.” I said, leaning back into the car seat. “And you know you have lost all car privileges now.” he added. “I figured.” I said, looking around at the scene, the last set of cars before us lined up to go. “I’m an hour away.” Tony stated, my eyebrows raised. 

“How is that? Steve said they were four and a half hours out like thirty minutes ago?” I asked. “Because I am Iron Man. Now, are you going to be a good girl and listen, or am I going to have to do this the hard way?” he asked. I let out a deep sigh, “I’m not going back.” I said. He let out his own sigh, “Alright. Fine. We will play your way. For the record, if you wanted to race at night for some stupid rematch, I would have let you used the track.” he said. “How did you-” I started, but was cut off. “Know about the rematch? Because I am a genius, darling.” he said. “Last chance, think hard about it.” he warned. 

I shook my head, “Sorry, Tony. But I am not giving in, I’m doing this.” I said, determined. “You're being irrational, Sam.” he groaned in frustration. “Maybe. I gotta go.” I said, turning off the car and stepping out when Karla came back up to me. 

“You ready?” she asked, my nerves kicked back up at the question. “Yea, is he?” I asked looking over to where Benni had his back turned as he was talking to whom I assumed was his guy on the ground. “Seems like it. You better get those nerves out, this is going to be intense.” she said with a smirk. I let out a long breath, I was so fucked. I might win the race, but then I would only be faced with the repercussions as home. “Yea. It is.” I said, taking in the scene once again. “What's wrong?” she asked, looking at me in concern. 

“My mates found out I was here, after I promised them I wouldn't race. Then, I declined their calls and refused to listen when they told me to go home.” I said, not looking her in the eye. I heard her intake a sharp breath, “Damn. They won't like, hurt you. Will they?” she asked. I shook my head immediately, “No. God no. They would never, I just might not be able to sit.” I said honestly. “Well honestly, I don't expect anything else for this. I’m sorry if it is my fault.” she apologized. I shrugged, “You didn't make me do anything. I just wanted to leave an impression for my last race.” I said as I looked back to her. She smirked at that, “Well then let’s give them a show.” 

\----

Thirty more minutes is how long we waited, letting things settle down before Benni and I raced. Thirty minutes, meaning Tony was thirty minutes away. “It’s time.” Karla said, walking up to me. With a shaking hand, I reached into one of my zipped pockets and pulled out the wad of cash. I quickly counted out the ten thousand for the entry, and handed it to her. “Don't worry, you got this.” she said, before turning to walk away. I got this. 

I walked back to the car, getting in with a long breath. No going back. My hand shook violently as I turned the car back on, the engine roaring. I watched as people cleared out of the way, allowing for Benni and I to pull up to the start line. I pressed the gas, slowly letting the car roll forward. People pointed at the two of us, talking excitedly. There was no doubt about it, we had the nicest cars here tonight. On top of that, we had the fastest cars. My heart was pounding in my chest, my hands shook from my grip on the wheel. I looked to my right at Benni. Catching his eyes. He curled his lip up in a sneer, no mercy. I got this. You got this, Sam. 

\----

The team was watching the screen anxiously. FRIDAY was able to pull up video footage from nearby buildings so they could watch the race. Steve stayed stoic with his arms crossed, while the others watched with unfaltering attention. “Cmon, Sam. Give them hell, baby.” Clint whispered, rooting for his mate. They may have been pissed as hell, but they wanted her safe. And, they wanted to see her win. 

Steve let out a large sigh once the cars pulled up to the starting line. “Here we go.” Natasha murmured, not taking her eyes off the screen. “I don't like this.” Steve said, also not taking his eyes off the screen. 

“Yea, you can show her how much you don't like it later.” Bucky said with a smirk. They all sat in silence, before Bucky started laughing. “What?” Bruce asked, not seeing the humor in this situation. “Only we would get a badass little omega who decides to go street racing on a Saturday night.” Bucky said with a smile. They all smiled at that, before they saw a girl in a tight pink dress walk out between the two cars. “Show time.” Clint said quietly. 

\----

“FRIDAY gimme a status.” Tony said, he felt his anxiety rising the closer he got to the tower. He felt so close yet so far from being able to protect Sam. “They are getting into position.” she replied. Tony cursed, he saw the RPM’s rising and lowering, a sign Sam was revving the engine. “Fuck. How close am I?” he asked. “Approximately twenty five minutes, sir.” she said. “Give me a boost.” Tony said, wanting to get there before anything bad could happen. “On it.” FRIDAY said, putting the suit’s energy into the thrusters. 

\----

Karla walked between the two of us with confidence that I wish I could have. She looked me in the eye, and I revved the engine loud. A sign that I was ready. I adjusted in the seat, flexing my fingers on the wheel. FRIDAY pulled up the racing route onto the holograph that Tony installed on the windshield. Total of five miles, not bad. I heard Benni rev his engine, and I looked over at him. He was already looking at me with a smirk that made me want to punch him again. “You sure about this, princess?” he yelled over the loud cheers that began once we revved up. “Bring it asshole!” I yelled back, doing a long rev that had the car shaking. 

I turned to face forward, narrowing my eyes on the street in front of me. The screams and music became background noise as I focused. All or nothing, one last time. “You ready?!” Karla yelled pointing at me. I revved again, here we go. “You ready?!” she yelled pointing at Benni, he did the same. She raised her hands above her head, and I placed my foot on the shift pedal and my hand on the clutch. No mercy, Sam. She looked at him, before she dropped her arms and body down. 

In an instant, I dumped the clutch and took off with a loud screech. I felt my heart pounding in my chest and the blood rushing to my ears. I kept my eyes forward, knowing any second of lagging would give Benni the upper hand. The route blinked, turn right in a quarter mile. I pulled forward in front of Benni, taking the inside as I prepared for the turn. The streets were full of cheering people as we flew past them, the engine roaring as I urged the car faster. I shifted again, seeing the turn fast approaching. 

Just like I did on the race track, I didn't slow down for the turn. Instead, I placed my right foot on the gas and left foot on the clutch, simultaneously applying full throttle and turning the wheel into the corner, and kicked the clutch. I felt the back end of the car skidding as I drifted around the corner, keeping it tight to the inside. I didn't dare lose focus of what is in front of me as I shifted again, flying past the screaming people at well over 100 mph. “FRIDAY where is he at?” I yelled, urging the car faster through the straight pass between the towering buildings. “Less than two seconds behind you.” she replied, I cursed. Of course he would stay on my ass through all this.

The adrenaline I was feeling was nothing like I had ever felt before. I was only focused on what was in front of me, my body entering fight or flight. I felt my hair standing on end, and determination flowing through my veins. I clenched my teeth as I saw another turn approaching. With a brief glance down I saw I was only going 120, I knew from experience this car could go faster than that. “FRIDAY take control! We are taking this fast!” I yelled, narrowing my eyes at the turn. I felt my seat belt tighten and the clutch tighten under my foot. She took over the manual part of the car, and I focused on steering and accelerating. We approached the turn fast, way faster than he was. She kept control through the entire turn, people cheering way louder than before as the back tired emitted a white smoke as we took the corner. The car straightened back out once we made it past the corner, people yelling as I picked the speed back up.

“We got cops! Confirmed on 12th! Slow it down!” I heard Karla yell through the radio. I shook my head, “No fucking way am I losing this! Let me handle it!” I yelled as I pressed the clutch in, accelerating faster. I saw Benni’s headlights fall behind, he was slowing down. “Sam! You get caught and you go to jail!” Karla yelled, begging me to slow down. I turned off my radio, not wanting to hear it. I was winning this one way or another. 

I pulled onto 12th, instantly seeing the barrage of cops. I saw an alleyway between two buildings, fuck it. I jerked the wheel, turning into the alley. I sped between the buildings, my heart beating harder as I saw the flashing lights behind me. “Fuck!” I yelled, looking through my mirror again. I saw an opening between the buildings that went onto the main street again. I sped up faster, before I turned the wheel and skid out to the main road again. The wheels smelt of burning rubber, still skidding. Fuck fuck fuck. 

I gained traction again, before I shifted and continued straight. “I am so fucked.” I said, as two cops pulled in front of me, trying to block me. “Oh god.” I whispered, looking for an outlet. I was in a fucking cop chase. I quickly decided the element of surprise was the way to go, shifting again to accelerate, and sent a prayer up before I drove between the two cars. 

My hands were sweating, my heart pounding as I looked back to the route. I wasn't too far off. I turned onto a side road, urging the car to surpass 200 as I sped through the streets. “Incoming call from Tony Stark.” FRIDAY spoke. “DECLINE!” I yelled, shifting again once the engine started getting pitchy. 

“Are you out of your goddamn mind?! Do you realize you are on the news?!” I heard Tony’s voice yell through the stereo. “Not now!” I yelled, clenching my jaw as I got back on course. “Sam! Stand down now!” I heard Steve’s voice ring out. “No! I need to finish!” I yelled, I was only a mile away now. “God damn it, Sam! Stand down! That’s an order!” Steve yelled, I winced at that. “Sorry, no can do.” I yelled, smirking when I saw the crowd of people cheering as I came closer to the finish line. I turned on the radio again, grabbing it to talk to Karla. 

“Karla!?” I yelled into it. “Sam! Holy shit you are fucking insane!” I heard her yell back. “Yea, I know. Is Benni still racing?” “He’s approaching fast, he is less than ten seconds behind you. He kept on course while you led the cops off.” she said. That bastard. “I see the end.” I said, smiling when I saw his headlights behind me. “Let’s finish this.” I said, smirking as I slowed down. 

I watched him approach fast, speeding up at the perfect time to get neck and neck with him. We looked at each other, both with fire in our eyes. I dumped the clutch, pulling ahead of him. I saw the end line, speeding up as Benni accelerated. Within five seconds, we both raced across the finish line, but I was ahead of him by half of a second. Our tires screeched as we both turned our wheels to stop, drifting to the side. Once our cars were stopped, we both got out. I had a huge smile on my face, that was one way to leave an impression on my last race. 

He got out, smiling too. We approached each other, and he bowed his head a little. “Alright, I gotta admit. You won that one, you crazy fucking bitch.” he said with a laugh. I smiled, reaching my hand out to his to shake hands, when a screeching sound was heard. “Stop right there! Put your hands where we can see them!” Shit. Both Benni and I slowly put our hands up. “Turn around! Slowly!” the cop yelled at us. 

We both turned to face the cop, my eyes widening when I saw about five cop cars facing us, all the cops with their pistols trained at us. Not. good. My breathing picked up when I saw two cops walking towards us. They grabbed my upper arm, dragging me to the car. “Hands on the hood.” he instructed, and I followed his orders. He kicked my feet apart as his hands began patting me down. “Do you have any weapons on you?” he asked as he felt my sides. “No.” I bit out. This was so bad. “Is this your vehicle?” he asked me. I shook my head, “No. It’s my mates.” I replied. He hoisted me back into a standing position. “You are being placed under arrest. Illegal street racing, grand theft auto, speeding in a restricted zone. You have the right to remain silent. You have the right to an attorney, if you cannot afford an attorney one will be appointed for you. If you waive these rights and talk to us, anything you say may be used against you in court. Do you understand these rights?" he asked as he placed metal cuffs around my wrists and began walking me to his car. 

“I-I. Oh my god, no please no.” I said, trying to dig my heels into the ground. Oh my god. My mind went blank as I began to panic. I suddenly couldn't breathe, my breath came out shirt and ragged. “Sir, please. Please call my mates. Please no.” I said, beginning to cry. He didn't say anything, only continued dragging me over. I looked and saw Benni being taken into custody, too. Fuck. I couldn't think, my mind going fuzzy. “She’s a fucking omega!” the cop yelled, grabbing me more securely as my legs began to give out. My vision was going white around the edges as panic began sitting in, I couldn't go to jail. 

Just as he got me to the car, I heard a loud clang of metal on the asphalt. “Hey, fellas. Let's talk about this.” I heard Tony’s familiar voice ring out, sounding slightly different. I closed my eyes in relief, before giving in to the white that began surrounding me. 

\----

It took a long time for Tony to convince them to let me go, and some signed autographs before they uncuffed me and shoved me into Tony’s arms. I stumbled a bit as he grabbed me, steadying me. “Might want to get a handle on that one.” the cop said, nodding towards me. “Oh trust me, I will.” Tony said, tightening his hold on me. 

My head felt wrong, like really wrong. Instead of feeling warm and safe like I do when I drop, I felt cold and scared. I felt like my senses were on overdrive, but I was looking through a foggy glass with silencing headphones on. The cop said a few more things to Tony before he began walking away. Something bad was happening. I began panicking, trying to push away from whatever was holding me. I knew it was a person, and I knew who it was, but I couldn't remember at that exact moment. I knew whoever it was, was mad at me. Anger is bad. 

“Hey, hey, hey. No, you're ok. Stop.” they said, tightening their hold. I struggled more, trying to get away. “Stop. Sam, it's me. It’s Tony. Baby you’re okay. Stop struggling, I won't hurt you.” Tony. Tony was my mate. I looked up through my blurry eyes, seeing his face. He had a deep frown, accentuating the lines on his face. He had dark rings around his eyes, but his eyes looked scared. “Yea, it's me. You're ok.” he said slowly. I looked around, trying to find an escape route. All my senses were telling me to run, and fast. “No, don't run. We are going home.” he said, not releasing his hold on me. He guided me to a black car, opening the door. “Get in.” he said, firmly guiding me inside. I watched with weary eyes as he buckled me in. 

He stepped out of the red suit, and it took off on its own. He got into the driver's side and closed the door. He pressed something on his phone before a voice spoke through the car. “Tony?” I knew that voice. I looked around, startled at the voice. “Hey, it’s ok. It's just Steve, you know Steve.” he said, starting the car. “You have her?” the voice spoke again. “Yea, she dropped herself into omegaspace though. I got there as they were arresting her. Had to pull some strings, but they let her off with a warning.” he said tightly. He looked over to me, but I was too focused on playing with the tights I was wearing to notice. 

“Shit.” I heard the other voice hiss out. “Yup. She was pretty shaken up, looked like she was about to bolt from me when I got there.” he said as he maneuvered the car through the streets. “How far out are you?” Tony asked. “FRIDAY was able to turn off some of the power supply to nonessentials, giving us a boost. Should be there within an hour or so.” Steve replied. Tony hummed, and I whipped over to look at him. I knew that sound, and I knew I liked that sound. He flicked his eyes over to me, before focusing back on the road. “I am going to need to bring her back up, she's gone.” he said to Steve. “That bad?” Steve asked. Tony made a sound of acknowledgment, “that bad.” Steve sighed, "alright. We will see you soon."

\----

The ride to the tower was quiet, I felt like I was riding to my own death. When Tony pulled into the garage and parked the car, he got out and helped me out. “Alright, c’mon. Let’s get you upstairs.” he said, walking me to the elevator. My eyes searched wildly for an escape, there was a door to the right. I twisted out of his grasp, running towards it. I had to get away. “Oh no, you don't!” Tony yelled, grabbing me by the waist and pulling me back to him. “You and I are going upstairs, we are washing that ridiculous makeup off of your face, then you are going to be a good girl and come back to Earth for me.” he said, pulling me into the elevator. Fuck. 

The doors opened to the pack floor, and Tony snorted. The pillow fort was still standing in the middle of the living room, Peter and I didn't even think to take it down. “Guess we have to deal with that too.” he said with a little smile. He brought us to the pack bedroom, which was in its original shape besides the missing comforter on the bed. He sat me down on the edge of the bed before saying “don't move” in a stern voice. I watched with hazy eyes as he walked to the bathroom. I couldn't decide if I should try to run again or not. Before I could think too much about it, he walked back out with a small package of something in his hands. “Let’s get that makeup off of you. I think I like the natural look better.” he said, pulling a wipe out of the package. 

He brought the wipe up to my face, and I flinched away out of pure reflex. “I won't hurt you. You know that darling, I will never hurt you.” he said in a soothing voice. My head was starting to go from the scary fuzzy I was feeling to the happy fuzzy. He gently wiped at my face with the wipe. “There is my precious girl.” he said in a happy tone. I smiled a little at his happy tone, I knew subconsciously that he was mad at me, but he would never show that anger while I was dropped. “I know you are dropped, but let's try to come back to me. Can you do that?” he asked, grabbing another wipe to wipe at my eyes. I whined, not liking the feeling. “Shhh, you are alright. I’ll be quick.” he said, wiping the dark eyeshadow from my lids. He wiped the rest of my makeup off, leaving me bare faced in my leather outfit. 

“I need you to come back to me, darling. Focus on coming back up.” he said, squatting down in front of me. “Sam, baby you need to get out of this drop. This isn't the type of drop you need right now.” he said in a rumbling voice. I just looked at him, he didn't seem like a threat. My eyes flicked up to the open door, he wanted me to come up because I was in trouble. Trouble means punishment, punishment means pain. Pain means I need to get out of here. “Hey, eyes back on me.” he said firmly, grabbing my hand and squeezing it. “The others will be here soon. Minutes actually. We have a lot to talk about.” he said, and that was what did it for me. As soon as he said that, I brought my knee up to push him back. “Sam!” he yelled in shock, stumbling back but catching himself on his hands. I shot up from the bed, skirting around him and running into the living room. 

My eyes searched for an escape, the elevator would take too long. I saw another door, and I ran towards it. I didn't know where it led, but my instincts told me I knew. “FRIDAY lock down the tower! Let the others know she's in the stairwell!” I heard Tony’s voice ring out. I began running down the stairs, fleeing from the scene. My omega instincts were screaming at me loudly. Protect yourself, get out of there. My body went into its fight or flight mode, a reaction of me dropping. My heels pounded on the concrete stairs, and a loud bang was heard from above. “Sam, darling, please. Stop running, we aren't going to hurt you.” Tony said calmly. I ignored him, continuing down the stairs. 

I continued running in my dropped phase, not even hearing the door open that was below me. That is, until I ran into something very large and hard. I looked up, seeing a large blonde man in front of me. “Tony said you were in the stairwell, didn't think he was serious.” he said, not moving. I looked back, seeing Tony jogging down the stairs behind me. They had me cornered, not good. “Hey, hey, hey. None of that panicking stuff. Look at me, yea. Yea, you know me, doll. You’re okay, honey. Let’s get you up.” Steve said, bending down and helping me up. Seeing him in his Captain America uniform was familiar, and my head felt a little clearer. Once he got me on my feet, he looked over to Tony. “How long has she been dropped?” he asked. “About thirty minutes, I was about to try and get her up.” 

I looked at Steve, then Tony. Steve gently placed his hand on my cheek, guiding my head so I was looking him in the eyes. “Hi, doll.” he said with a smile as he studied my eyes. I knew that he was using their alpha mind reading skills to determine how far down I was. My head felt clearer than before, something about literally being knocked on your ass by Captain America would do that. “I think she should come up pretty easily.” Steve declared as he looked back up to Tony. “Great. Well, let's bring her back up to the main floor. We can pull her back up then have a little talk.” he said as he walked past Steve and I, opening the door at the end of the stairs. 

Turns out, I had gone about four floors down. I had no idea what the room we were in was, Tony didn't bother turning on any lights and I was still dropped. Steve’s large hand rested on my lower back as we walked through the room to the elevator. The ride up was fast, nobody said a word. I don't think the events of the night have sunk in for me, or the fact I was about to face the music from those events. 

The doors opened to reveal the rest of my mates. They were all still in their uniforms, cleaning the pillow fort that Peter and I made. Upon hearing the door open, all of them looked up at us. My head felt fuzzy at their stares, and my heart began beating faster. I was still in my self induced drop, and my instincts began screaming for me to run again. I tried to pull away from Steve, but he was anticipating this. His hand shot up and wrapped around my waist. “Hey, it’s okay. You are okay. It’s just the others. You know them, you know me. You are safe.” he murmured quietly into my ear. I stood stiffly in his arms, watching the others. “Bruce? How do we bring her up? She dropped herself out there and has been trying to run since we got to the tower.” Tony said, rubbing his face with his hand. 

“Well, you should be able to bring her up just like any other drop. Once she feels safe, she will peak like normal before she starts coming back up.” he said, going back to grabbing the now uncovered couch cushions and putting them back down. “Shouldn’t take too long. If she dropped herself then she is already on the cusp. Just settle in with her, she will come up when she is ready.” Bruce continued, nodding towards the couch. Steve hummed in acknowledgment, and the sound sparked a fire in my chest. I looked up at him, and he looked down at me with a smile. “C’mon doll. Let’s bring you back to reality.” he said as he guided me to the couch with him. 

He sat down, then guided me to his lap. The others watched in curiosity as I tried to get away from him. None of them had ever seen an omega in a self induced drop, so this was new for all of us.

Steve tightened his grip, using his strength to turn me sideways in his lap. “Doll, you gotta work with me here. I ain't gonna hurt ya. Please calm down.” he said, rubbing his knuckles up and down my spine. The motion was familiar, and my body reacted to that. I slowly began relaxing, and Steve used that as his moment to hoist me on his lap properly. He had me straddle him like I always do after a drop, and guided my head to his neck. “See? There ya go. Nothin to be scared about, you are safe with us.” he murmured, kissing my head lightly. 

I sat on his lap, slowly coming back to reality. The others continued cleaning up the living room, none of them leaving for more than a couple seconds. The further up I came, the more apparent the tension in the room was. I felt the fuzziness from my head slowly dissipate, and the world became clear again. I took a deep inhale of Steve’s scent, allowing it to comfort me and soothe my nerves. I was anxious, I knew I was in a world of trouble, but I felt safe again. All week I was plagued by the unease of my mates being gone, and I felt an overwhelming need to prove I didn't need my mates to tell me what to do. Now, I realized just how much I needed them after all. 

“You back, doll?” Steve asked me after a few more moments. I thought about it quietly, and he never rushed me to answer. I closed my eyes tightly once my head felt clear again, no running anymore. I nodded a little, but didn't pull away from his grasp. His response was to tighten his grip on me, pressing a long kiss to my temple. We were silent for a moment, before he broke it. “You know you're in so much trouble, right?” I nodded at his question. He guided me away from his neck to look me in the eyes. “Go stand in the corner, we all need to change out of these clothes. Hands on the back of your head.” he said, helping me to my feet. I nodded, turning to walk to the corner. I noticed the rest of my mates in the room, all of them still in their gear. They all watched me as I walked to the corner, putting my hands on the back of my head as I stared at the paint. I felt their eyes burning holes in my back, and tried not to fidget. 

They made quick work getting dressed and coming back. Each second they were gone felt like an hour, dread began filling my stomach the longer I stared at the wall. “Sam, you may turn around.” Bucky spoke. I turned around, and my heart sank to the floor. They were all standing in the front of the room, none of them looking happy. What really made my breath catch was the wooden paddle and leather razor strap laying on the table. No no no no. I brought my eyes to look at them, begging them not to do this. “Sit.” was all Tony said, nodding to the couch. 

I walked over to the couch, sitting down as I watched them all. Natasha was the one to break the silence, surprisingly. “You want to try and explain yourself before this happens?” she asked with a raised brow. My stomach twisted in a large knot, but I nodded before I took a large breath. 

“I just wanted to prove to myself and everyone else that I wasn’t some omega that needed rules and obeyed at the snap of fingers.” I said, hoping that was enough. It wasn't. “Sam. I literally just had to bribe cops from not arresting you, you need to do better than that.” Tony said, giving me a look. Fuck. “All week I wanted you guys, but I also remembered back three months ago when I was on my own. I didn't have rules, and I was just fine. I used to race all the time, and nothing ever happened! I didn't want to be some lame omega who didn't ever do anything fun! Tonight, I just wanted to prove that. I wanted to prove that I didn't need anyone…” I said, looking down at my legs. I was still in my racing outfit. “Who were you trying to prove that to?” Clint asked. I shrugged, “Everyone.” I replied. “How did that work out for you?” He asked, making me roll my eyes. “Obviously not very good.” I mumbled. “You watch that mouth of yours or things will get worse for you. We are just trying to understand why you decided to break your rules and to ignore direct orders seemed like something that would work out for you.” he said, sounding stern. I shrunk back, not enjoying the scolding. “Sorry.” I whispered. 

Steve sighed before he took on his role as head alpha. “You know your rules, and you know why they are in place. We have told you time and time again that we only do things that have your best interest. Do you know why I made you promise not to race? Because people die out there doing that. Do you understand what would have happened if Tony hadn't been there? What if you went to jail? What then? Do you know what happens to unmated omegas in jail? We can’t protect you when you decide you don't want rules! Well, guess what. You have rules, and you need to obey them. This little rebellious streak? It ends now.” he asked, his voice rising a little towards the end. He was mad. I felt tears welling in my eyes, I fucked up.

“Goddammit Sam, we don't do these things to make your life miserable. You know this, we have talked about this. You had rules, you knew them. You have no excuse this time, you broke those rules and long with it, our trust.” he said, quieter but just as firm. I choked out a sob at that, putting my hand over my mouth as I tried to muffle it.

He sighed before coming to the front of me and crouching down. “Baby, look at me.” he said, fitting his forefinger and thumb on my chin. I forced myself to look at him as tears streamed down my face. “You messed up, but that is okay. You have just shown us that you need firmer boundaries. I’m sorry we didn't see it before. We will sit down tomorrow and discuss new rules, but after tonight all is forgiven. In the past.” he said, wiping my tears away with his other hand. I nodded pitifully, looking at the others for confirmation. They all nodded in agreement, donning small smiles of comfort. 

“You ain't gonna like this, but since you broke pack rules, the whole pack is going to be here for your punishment.” Bucky spoke up from where he was standing. I nodded, figuring as much. “Can you tell us all the rules you broke, doll? We ain't gonna lecture you on this one, because it's gonna be a scorcher. But, telling us which rules you broke is going to ease some of that nasty guilt we can see eating you up.” Bucky spoke up again. I sniffled a little at that but nodded anyway. I didn't even know how to begin and tell them I broke literally all my specific omega rules. 

“I-I broke all of them.” I whispered, wringing my hands together tightly. I saw them all look at each other, confused. “What do you mean, all of them?” Steve asked. I sighed, rubbing my eye a little. “I mean, I broke all of my rules while you guys were gone.” I said, a little louder but not confidently. Tony sighed, before walking and looking at our framed rules on the wall. “You mean to tell me, that within the last five days you broke every single one of these?” he asked, pointing at the frame. I nodded, I was in for it now. 

“Tell me the rules, starting with the pack ones.” Tony said. If I had never been happy I took the time to memorize them before, I sure as hell was now. “Always respect each other, no putting yourself in danger, no guilty conscience, no lying, no resisting punishments.” I said, looking at him as I relayed them all. He nodded, looking to our head alpha for guidance. “What about your omega rules, did you break those?” Natasha asked. I nodded again, the guilt settling deep in my stomach. “Which ones?” she prompted. “All of them.” I replied, clenching my hands together tightly. 

Clint let out a little huffed laugh, which earned him a smack on the arm from Nat. “Oh come on! That is kind of impressive.” he said, gesturing towards the wall. I flushed, looking down at my legs. “Tell me your omega rules.” Bucky spoke, looking at me with intense eyes. “Uhhh, I mean. No lying, no guilty conscience, no feeling overwhelmed without telling someone, no leaving the tower after three.” I said. “One more.” he said. I flushed crimson at that one, but mumbled out “no touching without permission.” 

The silence in the room was heavy until Bruce spoke, “and you broke all of those?” I nodded, refusing to look up at them. “Damn.” Clint whispered out. “Alright. Well, you obviously know what you did was wrong, there is no beating around the bush on that. And, to be quite honest I am not sure how to deal with the fact you broke all of them.” Tony said, looking back over to Steve. Steve looked thoughtful, before looking back at me. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks, feeling like a total failure. As if he knew what I was thinking he placed his hand on my thigh. “It’s okay. We will work through this. Just give us a second. You are okay, doll.” he said before walking to the others. I sat there picking at my tights while they discussed what was about to happen. 

“Alright, I think we have a solution.” Tony clapped, turning to look at me. I sat a little straighter, curious about what they decided the best course of action will be. “So, because you broke all your rules, literally, we can't just spank you. That would take too long and be inefficient.” he said as he came to sit down next to me. I nodded, eyeing the others for them to speak. “We are going to spank you, don’t worry about that, doll.” Bucky said as he and the others all filled out on the couch, but kept their eyes on me. I pursed my lips together, wanting them to just get on with it. 

“You showed us that you need firmer boundaries and a closer eye on you at all times, which is exactly what part of your punishment will be. Over the next five days, which is the same amount of time we were gone, you will be under one of our watch at all times. No matter what. Bathroom breaks excluded, we will be outside of the door for that.” Steve explained. I bit my lip, but I was pretty sure I was not in any position to argue, plus that didn't sound too bad. 

“Tonight, you are going to get a spanking. You are going to get a total of forty tonight, how you decide you want it is up to you. You need to realize your actions have consequences, so you may decide how many of what implement and who you want to deliver it.” Bucky explained, keeping his eyes locked on mine. 

I looked towards the table, there were only two items on it, and I had three alphas. I bit my lip, thinking carefully about this. “Can I have twenty with Steve’s hand, ten of the paddle from Bucky, and ten of the strap from Tony?” I asked, thinking that was the best course to go. Steve had the hardest hit, and I didn't want him wielding either of those instruments on my ass. Bucky had the second hardest hit, so the paddle seemed like it would hurt less than the strap. Tony, well he had a strong arm too, but he wasn't a super soldier. “If that is what you want.” Steve replied. I nodded. 

“Alright, well let’s not beat around it then. You know the drill.” I nodded, standing before walking to Steve. “Shoes off.” he said, gesturing to my feet. I quickly bent down and untied them before taking them off and setting them on the other side of the coffee table. The others were standing in the front of the room, out of the way, but watching as the punishment began. 

Steve held me in front of him, before he began unzipping my jumpsuit. “Steeeve.” I whined, not wanting to be this exposed. He delivered a sharp smack to my thigh, effectively shutting me up. “You know how this goes.” he said, helping the material off my shoulders. I did know how it goes, spankings are over bare bottoms, nothing else. It was just my unfortunate luck that I was wearing a jumpsuit. He helped me out of it, before grabbing my stockings and pulling them down too. Once I was standing there in only my bra and panties, he guided me over his lap. 

“You said twenty from me?” he clarified, and I nodded. He nodded his own head, not bothering to pull down my panties as I decided to wear a thong tonight, not wanting panty lines. He brought his hand down on my butt, hard. I scrambled to grip his lower leg, needing something to steady myself. I didn't even get to catch my breath as he brought the next two down in quick succession. My breath hitched when his next swat landed on my sit spot, he wasn't holding back tonight. I yelped when he placed a hard swat on my upper thighs, staying away from the fullest part of my butt. I didn't think about why, all I knew was his hand was igniting a fire that I’d feel every time I sat down. He delivered the swats quickly and efficiently, and just as he placed the thirteenth swat, I began crying. The stress of the last five days, the guilt of breaking the rules, it all was resurfacing the longer I was faced over his lap. I knew this is why they did it, it allowed me to forgive myself. He looped his arm around me as I began squirming, he was hitting in the same places and it was getting very uncomfortable. “Five more, doll.” he said, bringing his hand down on the soft skin under the curve of my butt. I dropped my head, counting in my mind as he placed the last four. “Good girl, you did so good, doll.” he said, helping me stand. I winced, my skin feeling tight and hot. He kissed me on the lips, before guiding me over to Bucky. 

Bucky gave me a quick hug, “You doin ok, babydoll?” he asked. I nodded, because even though I hurt, I was fine. “Good, I need you to bend over the arm.” he said, nodding to the arm of the couch. I whined a little, not liking the thought of that. “I need a clear view with this, doll. I don't want to hurt ya.” he said as he grabbed the wooden paddle. With a small pout on my lips, I let him guide me over the couch arm. I instantly decided I didn't like this position. I whined, wanting some sort of physical contact with him. He placed a steadying hand on my lower back and shushed me gently. Over my head, he looked up and nodded for one of the others to come over here. Natasha stepped forward and sat down in front of me. “Hi my precious girl, you’re doing so well.” she said, grabbing my hand in her own. Once Bucky made sure I was taken care of, he raised the paddle and brought it down. 

Holy. Shit. The brush had nothing on this fucking thing. Now I see why he wanted me over the arm of the couch. I cried out, jerking forward from the force behind it. Rather than having a sting like the hairbrush, the paddle was an ache that stuck around for a few seconds. I clenched Nat’s hands tighter, closing my eyes for the next blow. Bucky was experienced with this, I could tell. His movements were precise, with no room for errors. He hit with just the right amount of strength so I would feel it for a couple of days, but not enough to bruise me. He waited approximately seven seconds before landing the next swat, which was enough for me to catch my breath. By the fifth swat, I was hanging my head and sobbing. “Buckyyyy! I’m sorryy! P-please st-stooop.” I hiccuped out. “Do you need to color out, doll?” he asked from behind me, rubbing my back soothingly. I shook my head, I didn't need to. I just didn't like the paddle. “Honey, you aren't lying are you? This is very serious. We want to teach you a lesson, not abuse you.” Steve said from the side. 

I shook my head again, still crying. “Use your words, Sam. We need you to say it.” Bucky said, still rubbing my back. “I-I’m fine. Just hurts.” I said. “Alright, well it ain't gonna get any better. What do you do if it gets to be too much?” Bucky asked me, standing back up tall. “Call red.” I mumble, looking at Natasha who gave me an encouraging smile. “Good girl. We are going to continue, you're doing very well Sammie.” Bucky said, bringing the paddle rest back on my burning ass. I took a deep breath in when I felt the paddle leave my skin, and let it out sharply when it returned. “Four more, doll.” Bucky said, raising it again. The next hit came with the same force as before, my eyes filling with tears. Natasha was whispering soothing words in Russian, but I couldn't focus on anything but the burning on my ass. The next three hits went the same, after each one I would cry out and Bucky would give me a moment to take in a breath before bringing down the paddle. As soon as it was over, the paddle dropped with a clang to the floor and Bucky was helping me up. He wrapped me in his strong arms, and I sobbed into his chest. “I’m sorry I was bad.” I sobbed. He shushed me with a kiss to my head. “You aren't bad, you made a bad choice, but you aren't bad. You made a mistake, and I can almost guarantee you won't ever take Tony’s car and race it again, hmm?” he asked, swaying us side to side. 

“N-never.” I hiccuped. Hell no. I will never end up in this position from that, ever again. “I know, I believe you. Let’s get this mess wrapped up so we can go to bed, hm? Does that sound good?” he asked, releasing me from his grip. I wiped my eyes and nodded. He gave me a smile and a kiss. “Oh, and hello by the way.” he said with a little smirk. I let out a watery laugh, I guess we never really got a proper hello. “Hi.” I said back. “Told ya I’d bring them all back.” he said with a wink, before switching places with Tony. 

Tony grabbed the strap off of the table, and I wanted to melt into the floor. It definitely looked like something that lived in Bucky’s side of the closet, which it did. It reminded me of something straight out of the forties. It was about a foot and a half long, and an inch or two wide. One side was a rougher leather while the other was smooth. The crease in the middle shows that it is doubled when being used. “Tony…” I whined, watching him grab it and fold it in half. “The only way you are getting out of this is by coloring our, darling. Which you are more than welcome to do if you need to.” he said, not making a move to come closer to me. “No. I don't need to color out.” I mumbled grumpily. I wanted out of this, but coloring out was not an excuse or something to do to get out of a punishment. That was common knowledge, and it breaks the trust between mates. “You ready to get this over with?” he asked, lifting the strap a little. “I guess.” I mumbled, waiting for him to guide me over the couch. I might be willing to take punishment, but I wasn't about to get in position without prompting. 

He chuckled a little, and placed his hand on my upper back and gently guided me back over. Natasha was still sitting there, and I instantly grabbed her hands into mine. “Hold those tight, Nat. Sam, do not put your hands back, it will hurt if they get hit with this.” Tony said, resting one hand on my lower back as he turned to the side before he brought his hand up and brought the strap down with a crack. My knees buckled beneath me, and I cried out in pain. Tony wasn't really hitting me that hard, the strap did all the dirty work on its own. Tony grabbed my waist, pulling me higher on the couch arm so I wouldn't fall to the ground, but also succeeded in raising my ass for him. The second hit caused me to rise on my toes as I cried out again. I clenched to Nat’s hands, and she was whispering to me again. I was sobbing by the third hit, all the guilt and bad thoughts left my body as Tony brought the strap down. There was something to be said about this method, it was as if the act of spanking was physically taking the bad feelings from my body. 

Tony laid the fourth hit, crisscrossing it against the others. “Tonyyyy!” I sobbed, dropping my head down. The fifth one had me crying out, but I had long since given up on trying to avoid the hits. “Halfway, darling. You're doing so good. Can you continue?” Tony asked, resting his hand on my back. I hiccuped as I sobbed, but nodded. “Five more. These are gonna hurt.” he said, before bringing the strap down a little lower. The strap reignited the fire that Bucky and Steve had started on the lower part of my butt. I continued holding Nat’s hands as the next two came, sobbing loudly as each swat of the strap was given. Before I knew it, the last three were delivered and I was a crying mess over the arm of the couch.

“You did so good, malyshka.” Natasha murmured as she wiped my tears from my face. Tony helped me stand, making me cry harder as the skin of my butt touched the skin on my thighs. He shushed me and held me close to his chest. “It’s over, darling. You did so good for us. All is forgiven, no more stealing cars and racing, yeah?” he spoke quietly as he let me cry to his chest. I shook my head, absolutely not. Never again will I do that. 

Tony guided me to the couch, carefully sitting me in his lap so my butt didn't touch anything. I continued crying my heart out, not over the spanking, but because I was letting go of all the guilt from the last five days. All the negative feelings over breaking rules, disobeying, and feeling as if I didn't need them went away with each tear. The others gathered around us, all whispering comforting words as Tony rubbed my back. 

Ten more minutes went by before I slowly started to calm down, feeling lighter than I had in days. “You okay now, doll?” Steve asked from behind me. I nodded, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand. “I’m sorry for making you do that.” I mumbled, feeling a little bad that their first couple minutes here consisted of them having to spank me. “Don’t be sorry, honey. I know we have said it before, but if it is what you need we will turn you over our laps every single day until the end of time. We want to help you grow and be a better person. Sometimes, you just need a little helping hand for that to happen. But, that's why we are here.” Steve said, bringing his hand up to smooth my hair away from my face. I nodded, giving him a watery smile. 

“I think we all deserve a good night’s rest after this. What say you?” Bruce said with a smile, standing up. We all quickly agreed, sleep sounded nice. Tony helped me stand, giving me a sympathetic smile as I winced. “Maybe sleep on your stomach tonight?” he said with a little wink. I huffed but did not disagree. We all walked to the pack bedroom, Tony walked me to the closet while the others went to brush their teeth. Most of them changed into loungewear before the punishment. “Here ya go.” Tony said, handing me a pair of loose sweats and one of his tshirts. I thanked him, pulling on the sweats carefully before turning around to take off my bra. I slipped my shirt on quickly, before I went and brushed my own teeth. 

I crawled into the middle of the bed, and flopped onto my stomach. I didn't know who’s spot I was in, and to be honest I didn't care. I grabbed the pillow and laced my arms down under it, trying to get comfortable. I hated sleeping on my stomach, but I didn't dare try to put weight on my backside right now. I heard Bruce laugh, apparently, I took his spot. He crawled onto my left, and Natasha laid down next to me on my right. Bruce rested his arm across my waist, whispering goodnight before pressing a kiss to my lips. Nat began playing with my hair, whispering what sounded like a Russian lullaby as she did so. I closed my eyes, feeling warm and comfortable as I was surrounded by my mates. Maybe having people you could depend on and rely on wasn't so bad after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so let me explain a couple of things.  
First: if you feel let down by the punishment that took place, I am sorry. I didn't want to make it too harsh because punishment is meant to teach a lesson, not hurt the individual being taught the lesson. I hope that was conveyed in this.  
Second: The next chapter is going to talk about the rules and the fact she broke them, but she has been punished for it so that is over with.  
Third: I talk a little about coloring out in this chapter, keep in mind the color system is a well known safety system that many people use. They may have not talked about it specifically in the story, but I didn't think they needed to. Sam ALWAYS knows she can color out if she needs to, and her pack makes sure she knows that. If you want to see more of this dom/sub aspect, leave a comment below because I would be down for writing it.  
Finally: Self induced drops are not something to mess around with. They mess with the nervous system and throw an omega into 'fight or flight' and it takes them feeling totally safe before they are able to come back up. I wanted to focus on the sense of fight or flight and how scared she felt, but also how fast she was able to come back up when she realized she was safe with her mates. 
> 
> Your guys' response to the last chapter really warmed my heart. I have had a lot of self doubt with this fic, so seeing people enjoy it makes me determined to write more. PLEASE let me know what you think of this chapter. All comments are accepted, but be kind is all I ask! You guys are amazing, and I am so grateful for the response this story has gotten! Again, sorry if this one disappointed a little, I felt like it might have. 
> 
> Thanks!  
B


	14. Day In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
This chapter is shorter than the last couple, but I wanted to add a little filler before things pick back up. This is essentially pure domestic fluff, because why not.   
Your guys' reactions have been wonderful as always, and I hope I can continue making you all happy!   
Enjoy!!

There were many great things in life, but absolutely nothing beat waking up in the morning surrounded by your mates. Nothing. I woke up with a deep breath, inhaling the scent that was uniquely Natasha. Sweet, but not too sweet. I opened my eyes, letting my eyes adjust to the dark room. I was still on my stomach with her pillow clutched tightly in my arms, I guess Bruce took his back in the middle of the night. I was met with the lovely sight of her sleeping next to me, her face lax as her lush lips were parted a little. The snores filling the room told me I was the first one awake. I could see Steve was still asleep from his position on the other side of Natasha. He had one of his arms draped around her waist, while his hand was resting on my back. 

I turned my head, Bruce was asleep on his back with one of his arms behind his head with the other resting on his stomach. It looked insanely uncomfortable to me, but hey whatever works. I couldn't see the other’s faces, but I could see Tony’s dark hair as he faced away from me, and one of Clint’s arms wrapped around him. I couldn't see Bucky at all, but I was going to assume he was sleeping. I closed my eyes, content on just laying there with all of them. Their scents mingled perfectly in the air, creating a scent I never wanted to forget. I felt a light touch on my spine after a couple minutes, and turned to see Natasha’s green eyes staring back at me. She gave me a soft, sleepy smile that I returned. She held her finger up to her lips, telling me to be quiet. I nodded, curious what she was doing. 

She gently lifted Steve’s arm off of her, waking him up. She whispered something in his ear, and he nodded without even opening his eyes. She crawled over him and gestured for me to do the same. I tried to be as stealthy as she was, but Steve ended up having to scoot up to let me by. As I was crawling over him, he opened his eyes to look at me. He didn't say anything, but pressed a soft kiss on my lips, which I happily returned. He helped me over his body, turning onto his side and going back to sleep once he made sure I made it to the edge okay. 

Natasha grabbed my hand, guiding me to the living room and quietly shut the door behind her. She turned and gave me a lazy smile, “good morning, precious.” she said, giving me a soft kiss. I returned it, relishing in the sweet moment. She smiled before walking to the couch and sitting down. Without any prompting, I laid down on my side and rested my head in her lap. Neither of us spoke, we just enjoyed the silence. She ran her fingers through my hair, untangling some of the knots that showed up overnight. 

“You only slept a couple hours, baby. Why don't you close your eyes and try to sleep a little more?” she asked in a soft tone. “Not tired.” I mumbled, which was a lie. I was still groggy to begin with, add that to her playing with my hair, and I was on my way back into sleep. I heard her let out a little laugh, but she didn't say anything. She began lightly singing the same Russian lullaby she did last night, and I was asleep again in her lap. 

\----

I woke up to quiet talking, but didn’t open my eyes. I noticed a weight on me that wasn't there before, and it was warm. A blanket. Natasha was still running her hand through my hair, but she was speaking quietly to whoever was in the room with her. 

“Did you ever think we would get this?” I heard Bucky’s voice ask. I kept my eyes closed, curious as to what they were talking about. “A pack or an omega?” I heard Natasha ask. “Both.” Bucky said. Nat let out a little huffed laugh, before smoothing a stray piece of hair from my face. “You know the answer to that, James.” she said, I could hear the smirk in her voice. “I never thought I would either. But I am glad I did, I just worry it’ll all be taken away from me. You know?” Bucky said, ignoring the jab at the use of his full name. “Hey, you can't think like that. What do you tell me when I think back to the KGB?” Natasha asked, pausing her movements with her hand to focus on Bucky. “That’s different. It's you.” he said with a sigh. “So you don't deserve to feel happy? You’re ledger is filled with too much? What about mine? You weren’t the only mindless killing machine in the pack.” she asked him. 

When he didn't answer after a few moments, she sighed. “James….” “If I can't call you Natalia then you can’t call me James.” he said, I could hear he was trying to joke around even when they were having a serious conversation. “Buck, we all have demons. You tell me all the time about how the things I did were in the past, you know you couldn't control what they made you do.” she said. I squirmed a little, not liking the conversation. Natasha shushed me quietly, thinking I was still asleep. Her hands returned to my hair, running them through slowly as she was before. “I killed people, lots of people. I trained you, I tried to kill you.” Bucky said, choking up a bit at the end. “And I would never hold that against you, babe. You know that. That wasn't you, and you deserve this. You deserve happiness, a pack. You deserve the security of it all.” Natasha said firmly. Bucky didn't say anything for a few moments. 

“Ya know, you're not very good at pretending to be asleep.” he said after a few moments. I stayed quiet, until I felt someone tickle the bottom of my foot. “Stooop. ‘M not pretendin, just relaxin.” I mumbled, pressing my face further into Nat’s stomach. We sat in silence again before I mumbled a quiet, “Nat is right, Buck.” I heard him let out a soft sigh, before his hand came to rest on my ankle. “Thank you, babydoll. You're very sweet.” he said in a quiet voice. None of us made a move to get up, until Tony walked into the room. 

“It’s too fucking early. FRIDAY you better have coffee.” he groaned, flopping down on the couch. I turned to look at him, and laughed a little. His hair was sticking up all over the place, and his clothes were rumpled from sleep, and he threw his arm over his eyes. “Don't laugh at me. I know you are.” He said, pointing to where Nat and I were. I looked up at her and she gave me a smile. “Are Clint and Bruce still asleep?” she asked. “They are up, just a little busy.” he said, looking over at us as he dropped his arm. I felt my cheeks heat up a little at what he was getting at. Bucky didn't say anything, just got up and walked into the bedroom before shutting the door. 

“Alright, guess he was feelin like a little romp.” Tony said with a little shake of the head. “He was this morning, too. That’s why he came out here, but I had Sam so he didn't try to take me away.” Natasha said as she started braiding my hair. I let out a happy hum at the feeling, which made her smile. “You gonna join them? I can take her.” he said, nodding towards me. “I am here too, and I can speak.” I said, giving him a little glare. He stuck his tongue out at me, which I happily did the same. “You mind?” Natasha asked, looking down to me. I shook my head, getting up and walking over to Tony who held his arms out to me. I crawled into his lap like a koala, wrapping myself around him. Natasha walked over and gave Tony and I both a kiss before walking to the pack room. I blushed and hid myself in Tony’s neck when I heard the sounds from the room once she opened the door. 

He laughed and muttered “Catholic bunnies, I tell ya.” “Are you jealous that you can't keep up?” I teased, smiling when I felt him growl a little. “Oh trust me, I have no issues in that area. I already got my fill this morning.” he said, tickling my side a little. I laughed and tried moved away, which meant my very sore butt touching the couch. I hissed and readjusted myself to get the pressure off of it. “You okay?” he asked, a little worried. I nodded, “Yea. Just sore.” I replied. “Are there any bruises? Sometimes the strap can bruise.” he said, rubbing my lower back a little under my shirt. I shrugged, I hadn't bothered to check. “You okay with me checking?” he asked. I flushed a deep red, but nodded anyways. I really didn't mind, nothing he hasn't seen before. He patted my thighs and said “Up.” 

I got up off of his lap, and blushed darker when he didn't stand from his spot but simply turned me around. “Tony, this is embarrassing.” I whined when he pulled my pants down to my knees like a toddler. “So is having to convince cops not to arrest my omega because she stole my car. So shush, me checking to make sure we didn't bruise you isn't that bad. I only do it because I care.” he said as he checked me for bruises. Just when I thought life couldn't get any more embarrassing, Steve walked in. 

“What’s going on in here?” he asked, stopping in his tracks to stare at us. I let out a groan, and Tony let out a laugh before pulling my pants back up over my waist. “She has a few bruises, not too bad. I wanted to check and make sure we didn't break her.” he said, pulling me back down in his lap. He pressed a light kiss to my neck, which made me giggle and pull away. I looked over at Steve, and instantly my eyes raked over his body. He was in a grey workout shirt, which he had soaked in his sweat and his jogging pants were hanging low on his hips. I let my eyes move up his body, and flushed when they came back to his face. “Should I be flattered or offended with how you just looked at me?” he asked, walking over to us and pressing a kiss to my head. “I’d say honored, she's never eye fucked me before.” Tony said. 

I blushed harder, “I didn't eye fuck him.” I said. Steve and Tony laughed at my embarrassment, which made me groan and try to get off of Tony’s lap. “You guys are mean.” I said, trying to pry his arms off of me. He only tightened his arms around me, pulling me closer. “Oh stop, we are just teasing ya. It’s nice to know our mates find us physically attractive. We also like that you're comfortable enough now to do what you just did to Stevie.” he said as he kissed me cheek. I looked to Steve, who smiled and gave me a wink. I let out a little laugh before shimmying my way out of Tony’s arms. “I’m going to make waffles, you guys cool with that?” I asked. 

They both agreed, before we all went about our morning activities. Steve walked to the bedroom, which once again made me blush when he opened the door, and took his shower. Tony and I both went to the kitchen, where I began grabbing the fixings for waffles and he grabbed a large mug of coffee. 

He sat there quietly, watching me cook. I hummed the tune to some old song Bucky had played for me one time, mixing the batter in the bowl as I did. I looked over to where Tony was sitting and smiled a little when I saw him staring at me adoringly. “What?” I asked, looking back down to the waffle iron that was now hot. “You.” was all he said. “What about me?” I asked as I poured the batter onto the iron, turning around to look at him properly. 

“Everything about you, you’re just...perfect.” he said with a smile. I laughed and shook my head, “I am far from perfect. I just stole your car less than twenty four hours ago and raced it. Then almost got arrested.” I said with a little smile.

“I never said your actions were perfect, but you are. You’re everything we have ever wanted and more.” he said seriously. I felt tears come to my eyes at the sweet words, I gave him a small smile and turned back to the waffles. I didn't know what to say to that, never had someone said such sweet things about me. I felt Tony come up behind me, and his hand rested on my forearm as I turned the iron over. 

He gently guided me around, turning me so that I was facing him. I looked up into his eyes, and my breath hitched a little as I saw the raw emotion in them. The thing is, mates are able to read eachother like books, before and after they have mated. Before is a little harder, because once mated, senses are tripled. You can tell how your mate is feeling just by their scent alone. Right now, all I could focus on was how Tony’s scent smelt purer than normal. His hand came to rest on my neck, his thumb caressing where my mating mark will be. My heart fluttered in my chest, and butterflies swarm in my stomach. 

He locked eyes with me, staring at me intensely. My knees felt weak, but I couldn't tear my gaze away from him. He leaned down, capturing my lips in a kiss. My hand went to rest on his upper arm, before sliding them around his neck. The other kisses we shared that I thought were passionate, they were nothing compared to this. The way his hands held me, the way his lips moved against mine, the emotion I felt behind it, all of it. I sank into him, and he gladly held me up. He pressed me against the counter, before his tongue swiped across my bottom lip. 

I hesitated for a second, before opening my mouth a little for him. It was no secret, Tony Stark was a good kisser, but holy hell this was something I had never experienced before. Sure, I had kissed a few guys before, but this is further than I had ever gone before. My body felt like it was on fire, reacting to one of my mates expressing their passion for me. I let out a little sound as his tongue began exploring my mouth. His lips turned up a little against mine, pleased with my reaction. He pressed me closer to him, which I didn't know was physically possible. I brought one of my hands to his hair, pulling on the edge a little. He groaned into my mouth, which instantly got a reaction out of me.

He grabbed me suddenly, lifting me up onto the counter. I winced a little as my sore ass touched the counter, but I quickly forgot about it as he resumed his actions. His right hand came up to rest on the side of my cheek, while the other stayed against my hip. I melted into his embrace, loving every second of it, until the smoke alarm went off. 

We broke apart quickly at the loud sound, not having expected it. The kitchen was filled with smoke and the smell of burning food. I looked over and saw the waffle iron was producing the smoke, and looked to Tony for what to do. My brain was not functioning, and I was still coming down from the high of what just happened. We both tried to contain our smiles, nothing about this was really funny. 

He stepped away from me, unplugging the waffle maker. The pack door flung open, and Steve rushed out only in his towel wrapped around his waist. “What the hell happened here?!” he exclaimed, observing the scene. 

I was still on the counter, flushed with my lips a little red from our little impromptu makeout session, and Tony was trying to wave the smoke away from the smoke detector with a cookie sheet. I looked down, trying not to laugh, then the fire sprinklers went off. Tony halted his actions, and Steve threw his arms up in the air. The others walked out of the room, Natasha was wrapped in a blanket and the guys only wore boxers. “Tony, I thought we told you no more cooking!” Natasha yelled over the sound of the water coming out of the sprinklers. 

I started laughing for real, we were all getting soaked by the sprinklers when Tony yelled “FRIDAY override fire suppression system!” 

The water stopped, and we all stood there, soaked to the bone. Steve looked pissed and was glaring at Tony. “She was the one cooking!” Tony yelled, pointing to me. I laughed, not even bothering to deny it, and shrugged. “I got preoccupied.” I said, smirking at Tony who returned it. Steve looked between the two of us and let out a large sigh, his shoulders dropping a little. “I’m never leaving you two alone in the kitchen again.” he mumbled, walking back to the pack room to put on clothes. 

We all exchanged smiles, what a great start to the morning. 

\----

Tony had to call the clean up crew to deal with the water mess in the pack floor, which means we couldn't hang out in there. Right now, we were all gathered in one of the rooms on the tower that was best described as a game room. It was a large, open room with windows for walls. Like everything else, it looked over the city. In true Stark fashion, it was equipped with the best of the best. There was a pool table whose frame was made of metal,skee ball machines against the wall, a large TV where all kinds of gaming consoles were hooked up, and a couple black leather couches. It was honestly impressive. 

Clint and Bruce were in a very intense Mario Kart competition, which included a lot of yelling from Clint as Bruce calmly kicked his butt. Bucky and Steve were at one of the side tables, playing some card game. Natasha was lounging on the couch, watching Clint and Bruce. Tony was somewhere, doing something. He had walked off and hasn't come back yet. I was standing against one of the walls, watching everyone do their own thing. 

I felt a little out of place in this room, they obviously have been down here enough to know what they wanted to do. I stared at the pool table, that was something I could do. I walked to the pool table and racked the balls, before going and grabbing a pool stick. “Mind if we join ya?” I heard Bucky ask, I turned around to see him and Steve standing there, looking a little sheepish. “Not at all.” I said smiling. 

They both gave me smiles before grabbing their own pool cues, and chalked up the ends. We began what started off as a leisurely game of cut throat, but soon we were all very competitive. Bucky and I were crouched down as Steve hit the cue ball, both of us yelling as it approached one of the remaining five balls. “No, no, no!” Bucky yelled as it was pushed into the pocket. He slapped his hand on the table and stood up. “How are you doing that?! You have to be cheating!” he said, pointing at Steve. 

Steve shrugged, but wore a shit eating grin on his face. “Or, maybe, just maybe, I’m better than you .” Steve said as he leaned back down to hit the ball. The look on Bucky’s face was one of betrayal. “Well, I never!” Bucky exclaimed, putting his hand over his heart. Steve flicked his eyes up to him and smiled, shaking his head a little at his antics. 

Bucky looked at me with a little smile before saying, “For the record, I beat this punk’s ass in pool more times than I can even count. Don't let him convince you otherwise.” 

I laughed at their banter, it was nice to be a part of it. It made me wonder if this is how they were back in the forties. “SO, I’ve never asked, but what did you guys do for fun back in your day?” I asked, finally standing up from my own crouched position before looking at them. “They used to ride their dinosaurs for fun!” Natasha yelled from her place on the couch. I snorted at that, covering my mouth quickly to play it off. Steve and Bucky glared at her, but she didn't turn around. “No, no. You got it all wrong, Nat. They aren't that old. They rode in their horses and carriages.” Tony said, walking into the room donning a smile. 

“See, that’s not funny, because my grandad had a horse and carriage.” Bucky said. We all laughed, he had not helped his case at all. “God, you are old.” Tony said, coming up and kissing Bucky on the cheek. Bucky returned the sentiment by smacking Tony’s butt, who only smiled and gave him a wink as he walked over to the couch. “No seriously though, what did you guys do for fun back then?” I asked as Bucky leaned down to shoot his shot at getting one of the remaining four balls into the pocket. 

“Honestly, we didn't do much for fun. We played in the streets sometimes, ball and stuff. When we were kids, my ma made me and Buck sit down at the kitchen table and do our schoolwork until she couldn't handle us anymore, then she would send us outside.” Steve said, smiling a little as he remembered his childhood. “I drew a bit, comics and whatnot.” he shrugged, watching Bucky hit the ball. 

“Ah, don’t lie to them. He was always brawling.” Bucky said as he stood up, moving to the other side of the table to hit his next ball. “More times than I could count, I’d be walking around Brooklyn lookin for the little shit, only to find him getting his ass kicked in some alley.” he smirked as he hit the ball. He cursed quietly when it didn't end up in the pocket. 

“So what would you do when you found him fighting?” I asked, curiously. Bucky smirked and Steve’s face went a little red. “Steve got real acquainted with the wooden spoon that lived in my kitchen.” Bucky said with a small laugh. “Did you guys know you were mates?” I asked curiously. “Not till after he got all big, even then it wasn't until Howard gave him the shield. Then we realized what our marks meant.” he said, smiling over to Steve. 

“So even though you weren't mates, you did...that?” I asked as I tried to line myself up to shoot, but totally ended up scratching. I groaned as I watched the cue ball go into one of the pockets. “Yea, it wasn't uncommon back then, just like it isn't now either. We were best friends, and even if we didn't know we were mates back then, we knew we loved each other. So, I wasn't going to let him get his skinny ass pummeled all the time without knowing there’d be consequences.” Bucky said, sending Steve a little wink. I smiled a little, it was nice to know even back then Steve had someone to take care of him. 

I often find myself forgetting my mates need to be taken care of, too. As soon as I presented as an omega, my life was full of people taking care of me. My mom made sure I was following rules, and sent me to an all omega high school to learn the basics of being a good omega. There, we learned how to take care of our alphas and other mates through different methods such as cooking, cleaning, and submitting. I was never too keen on submitting myself the way my teachers all taught, and not once have my mates asked me to submit in the sexual ways like I learned from school. They found other ways to help me submit. Drops, simple actions like helping make the bed, asking me to help set the table, and holding me accountable for my actions. Part of me wondered if they would start adding things now that our relationship has begun to progress, would they start implementing more domming sessions? 

A hand on my shoulder brought me out of my thoughts. “You alright, Sammie?” Steve asked, looking at me concerned. “Yea, just lost in my head.” I said with a small smile. He gave me a closed lipped smile before nodding towards the table. “Last ball, think you can make it in?” he asked. I looked and saw what should be an easy shot, but with me, who knows. I leaned to hit the ball, when I felt hands on my arms. “Here, raise your elbow just a bit. Now move your hand right about, here.” Steve said softly, moving me into a better position. He was leaning over the top of me, his body flush against mine as he helped me. My chest swelled at our position, I could imagine us in the same position in a very different scenario. “Okay, now keep your eye on the ball you want to hit. Think of where you want the cue to hit it to sink it.” he said, leaning down so his head was next to mine. 

I let out a slow breath, trying to calm my racing heart. “Now, when you hit, follow through with the cue. Don't stop once you hit it.” he said, pulling the pool cue back. I allowed him to guide me, and do all the work for that matter. “Good, now once you hit it, stay down and watch the angle of the ball.” he said quietly, bringing the cue forward to shoot. I listened to his words, not moving from where we were leaning over the table. I wasn't actually paying attention to the ball, instead, I was way too focused on the way he was pressed up tight against me. His body was firm and warm, making me feel secure. 

The cue ball hit the last remaining ball, sinking it into the pocket. I saw Bucky smirk, and Steve stood up from behind me. “Good shot, doll.” Bucky said, putting his pool cue away. I turned to Steve and saw him smiling down at me. “Good job, glad to see you follow orders when you want.” he said with a wink. 

We all made our way over to the couch, lounging quietly as some movie played in the background. Clint was cuddled up against Natasha, who was scratching his scalp. “Is everyone okay to talk about some rule amendments?” Steve asked suddenly. I looked at the others who agreed easily, as if it were a normal conversation they had every Sunday. Steve looked at me with a raised brow, and I nodded. Might as well get it over with. 

“Great, pack rules are to stay the same, these are all to be added for you, Sam.” Steve said, making me groan and slump back so I was lying flat on the couch. I heard him chuckle before saying, “Alright, that's enough of the dramatics. Sit up so we can talk, please.” I sighed, not getting up. “Sam.” he said, a warning edge to his tone. “Fine, fine.” I huffed, sitting back up. He raised his brow at me, so I did the same. “Watch the attitude, little miss.” he said without missing a beat. I saluted him before crossing my legs to get comfortable. “For the record, I don't think it is very fair. I am the only one who gets new rules to follow.” I said. 

“Well, it seems as if you're the only one who has troubles following her rules.” Bucky piped up. I shot him a glare, which he responded to by giving me a shrug. “I’m not wrong.” he said, putting his arm over the back of the couch and crossing his leg. I chose not to respond, not because he was right, because he was, I was just too stubborn to say that.

“Alright, that’s enough you two. Cap has some important shit to say.” Tony said, smirking a little. This conversation was much lighter than I thought it was going to be. “Ooooo, Steve, he said a bad word!” Clint yelled, pointing to Tony. They all snickered at that, and Steve leaned his head back and closed his eyes. “Children, I swear you are all children.” he spoke, raising his hands a little before taking a deep breath to look back at everyone. “Okay, can we actually do this?” he asked, eyeballing all of us. We all nodded, forcing ourselves to stop joking around. 

“Alright, Sam. You ready?” he asked, giving me his attention. I nodded in agreement. “Tony? You good with writing these down?” he asked. Tony nodded and pulled out his phone, ready to type up the rules. “Great, new rule number one, no more unsupervised garage access. I don't think I need to explain why.” Steve spoke. I blushed a little, but shook my head. Both my butt and I know damn well why that was a new rule. 

“Next new rule, no suppressing drops. You start to feel the need at all, you need to let one of the three of us know. If we aren't around, let FRIDAY or the others know. I know after our last talk you said you wouldn’t suppress, but hopefully knowing it's a rule will solidify its importance.” I nodded, agreeing to the rule. The last time Steve helped me drop, I had been suppressing all my emotions, and it left me feeling angry and awful, something I didn't want a repeat of. 

“Good, glad you agree. Next, no drinking without permission or supervision. You're not twenty one yet, so you shouldn't be drinking anyway. The rule is to stay in place even after your birthday, omegas shouldn’t be drinking in excess at all, and we don't want you ruining your brain with alcohol.” Steve said. I scowled a little at this one, I had to live through my twenties with a limit on how much alcohol I consumed? “What about special occasions, like my birthday, or parties?” I asked. “Well, like everything else we do, we will always take into consideration the situation at hand. The fact still remains, the amount you drank the other night was unacceptable and will not happen again. A lock is going on the liquor cabinet, and you will not have the access code.” Steve said, leveling me with a stern look. I bit my lip, agreeing. I wasn't happy about it, but I knew he had good intentions. 

“This isn't really a rule, but you need to know what happens when it is in effect. You are to be under supervision every time we are gone. We have decided that Pepper will be the main one to watch you, but also it seemed like you and Peter really clicked.” Tony spoke up. “What? No. I don't need a babysitter, especially from Peter! He is younger than me!” I argued.

“This is not negotiable, Sam. You proved to us you need strong boundaries, which again, is fine. Pepper had a firm hand, and while we are gone she will be acting as your surrogate alpha. She will be able to punish you as she sees fit if it comes to that, and she will be able to help you drop. I want to have a few practice rounds of the dropping, make sure everything goes well. Peter is someone to keep you company, plus even though he may not look like it, he is able to protect you.” Tony explained. “No! I don't want them being able to do that.” I said, crossing my arms over my chest. “Sam. You cannot and will not be alone while we are on missions. You proved that this last week.” Tony said, firmer. 

I glowered at him, not agreeing to it. “Sam, I know you don't like it, but if you follow your rules it wont even matter who is watching you.” he said. I sat there silently for a second before I mumbled out, “I don't want anyone else dropping me except you guys.” Steve looked at me with sympathetic eyes. “I know you don't, doll. But if we are gone and you start to drop, it will be necessary.” he explained. I pouted at that, I didn't like the thought of dropping for anyone but my mates. “I don't like it, but I understand.” I said, biting the inside of my cheek. “Thank you, darling. We doubt anything will happen, but we want to keep you safe.” Tony said, giving me a smile. 

“Aright, the last new rule that is being added. No more trying to hide things from us, ever. This is up to par with lying, but we felt as if you needed this to be a seperate rule. If you start thinking of doing something you might think is against the rules, you tell us. If you have done something against the rules, you tell us. You are put in a situation that is dangerous, you tell us. I cannot tell you how important this is, every time you lie or try to deceive us, you break the trust we have built up. This also goes for telling us how you are feeling. Good or bad, you will never be punished for your feelings.” Steve said, staring intently into my eyes as he spoke. I swallowed hard, but nodded. Sure, I knew better than lying, but this means telling them everything, all of the time. 

I sat there contemplating the new rule. It was necessarily a bad rule, but they know I struggle with this. Opening up to people about my feelings hasn't always been my strong suit. “What's running through your mind? I can hear the gears turning from over here.” Tony said. I looked at him before I spoke. “Just, I’m not the best with opening up with how I am feelings. You know that.” I said as I thought this one over. 

“We do know that, doll. Which is why we are adding this rule. We want you to be able to tell us anything, no matter how bad. I can promise you right now you will always end up in less trouble if you are honest with us and don't try to lie or hide anything.” Bucky spoke up, giving me a sympathetic look. I nodded, it made sense as to why they wanted this one in place, but I don't know how well I’d be able to follow it. 

“I can't make any promises about following this one, I like some things to be private, and sometimes I don't think I need to share, but I will try my best.” I finally said after a few beats of silence. “That is all we ask, darling. We are here to help guide you through things, you don't need to be alone.” Tony said, making me smile. 

I looked around to my mates surrounding me, maybe not being alone isn't so bad. 

\----

I was so wrong. I wanted nothing more than to be on my own right now, not because my mates were not awesome, because they are, but because I cannot do what I want when I want. Currently, I am watching Nat and Bucky spar with a pout. I hated this punishment. I wasn't allowed anywhere without someone, and Steve was in his art studio, Bruce was in the lab, Tony was in the shop, and Clint was taking a nap. I swear, we all needed a hobby we can do together. 

I sat there, tapping my fingers on the floor I was currently sitting on out of boredom. I didn't want to train, that didn't sound fun. I didn't have anything to do, so watching them was my best entertainment. I flopped myself on the ground, turning so my legs rested on the wall. I was literally dying of boredom. I began counting the squares on the ceiling, not knowing what else to do, until a very sweaty Bucky appeared in my line of sight. 

Now let me say this, most people don't look good from a low angle, but I think I preferred this one on him. “Watcha doin?” he asked, looking down at me. I smirked, “enjoying the view.” I said, which was a lie. His shirt was sweaty, and from this angle I saw every ripple of his muscle. His shorts were a little loose, so his strong thighs were on display for me. He smiled before getting down and laying next to me. 

“Yea, that is one interesting ceiling.” he said, trying to contain his laughter. “Innit?” I asked, turning to look at him. He turned and looked at me, and god he was so good looking. His hair was splayed around him, and his beard was a little longer than usual from the mission, but his smile was the same. “You bored?” he asked me. I laughed, “no not at all. I look at ceilings on a normal basis.” I said, which made him laugh. “Nat asked if you wanted to swim, we are going to grab our stuff then come back down.” he said. 

My smile widened at that, I hadn't gone swimming in so long. “Yes please!” I said, sitting up quickly. Nat was standing behind us, I joined her and waited for Bucky to get up. “Cmon Buck!” I urged, practically bouncing on the spot. “I dunno, this floor is pretty comfortable.” he said, putting his arms under his head with a smirk. “Don't be a jerk, cmonnnnnn!” I said, walking forward to pull on his arm. He smiled at my actions, “alright, alright.” he said, standing up. 

FRIDAY stopped at my floor first, and I grabbed my swimsuit quickly before joining back up with Nat and Bucky. “Clint is going to join us, I told FRIDAY to invite the others.” she said once we got back in. “Sounds fun.” Bucky said. 

We all made quick work of changing into our swimsuits, Steve ended up joining at the last minute, before we headed down to the indoor pool Tony had. It was a long pool that can be used for laps if wanted. Like everything else in the tower, it looked out to the city. There were some chairs around the edge of it, the whole room was nice. 

Clint was the first in the water, tearing off his shirt and running towards the pool. He totally ignored Steve's firm ‘Walk, Clint!’ and did an impressive cannon ball into the deep end. The water sloshed over the sides, wetting the concrete around it. Steve sighed at his actions, but was unable to keep the small smile off of his face. We all walked to the chairs and set down our stuff. I pulled off my clothes before running to the pool myself. “Sam! Walk!” Steve barked out, but I chose to ignore him and did a little front flip into the deep in. 

I emerged from the water and heard Clint cheering, “Beautiful! Ten out of ten!” he said with a smile. I swam over and went to stand next to him, but he was just a few inches too deep for that. He smiled a little and wrapped his arm around me, allowing me to wrap my legs around him to stay above the water. Natasha dove in as if she did it all the time. She swam underwater to where Clint and I were. “That was like, seven out of ten.” Clint teased. “I’d give it an eight.” I said with a smile. She splashed us with a laugh, only Bucky and Steve were left. 

“Come on ya grandpas!” Clint hollered, making Nat and I laugh. Bucky looked to Steve before running and cannon balling in. His splash was bigger than Clint’s, making all of us cheer. “Bravo!” Clint yelled once he swam back up. He smiled at us, swimming over and looking at Steve. 

Steve stood there shirtless, with his hands on his hips. “What part of no running don't you guys understand?” he asked. We all pushed his comment off before chanting “Steve! Steve! Steve!” he sighed, before running and did a sideways flip into the water. We all cheered as our head alpha broke his own rules, and participated in the jump contest. 

He came up and shook his hair with a smile. “Steve, what part of no running did you not understand?” I teased. He smirked before grabbing me out of Clint’s grasp and lightly tossing me into the water. I came back up with a laugh, splashing him as I went to Nat. “Way to save me, Clint!” I said, splashing him too. That was how the splash war started, we all were laughing as we splashed each other. 

“Okay, okay! New idea!” Clint said once Steve splashed him with a large amount of water, making him sputter. “Let’s hear it.” Natasha said, swimming behind me and wrapping her arms around my stomach. I leaned back into her, waiting to hear Clint’s idea. “Chicken fights!” I said in an excited tone. 

Natasha and I both let out laughs, of course he would think of that. Steve and Bucky looked confused, “Oh no.” I said looking at their confused faces. “You're kidding me.” Natasha said, looking at them. “Why would…” Bucky started before Steve slapped his chest. “Don't ask what we are both thinking, I can guarantee it's wrong.” Steve said before looking at us. “Chicken fighting sounds fun.” he said, or rather, asked. 

“You don't know what a chicken fight is?!” Clint asked, looking appalled. “I mean, no.” Bucky said, shaking his head. “Did you guys ever do anything fun growing up?” I teased. Bucky stuck his tongue out at me, which I gladly returned. “Ok, so chicken fights is when you take those two lovely ladies over there and put them on your shoulders. You hold them in place, then you and the other team try to knock each other down. Only the people on top can ‘fight’ though, you are only there to support them. Got it?” Clint explained. Steve and Bucky nodded, looking suddenly very competitive. 

“You guys are much brutier than I am, so I will ref the first couple rounds.” Clint said, going to the middle of the pool where the water was deep enough for us to touch, but we wouldn't get hurt if we fell. “Pick your teams!” Clint called from his place across the pool. Steve came up and grabbed me while Bucky grabbed Natasha. “So, do we just throw them up?” Steve asked, looking at Bucky. I laughed at that, “no, silly. Go underwater, then we crawl onto your shoulders. Once we are on you stand up.” I said, pushing his shoulder down. 

He went under, shortly followed by Bucky. I threw my legs over his shoulders, and he wrapped his hands tightly over my thighs before standing up. Holy fuck, he was tall. “Shit.” I said, grabbing onto his shoulders for support as he came to his full height. “Is this what it's vb like being above 5’5?” I asked, looking at Natasha who was perfectly balanced on Bucky’s shoulders. Stupid spies. She smirked at that, neither of us were above 5’5. 

Steve steadied me on his shoulders, gripping me tightly so I didn't fall. “Ya good up there?” he asked. “All good.” I said, making sure to wrap my legs to his back so I didn't fall. “Now this is a sight I haven't seen since my college days.” I heard Tony’s voice echo through the room. We all turned and saw him and Bruce walking towards us in their swim gear. “If you're going to come in you have to do a cool jump.” I said as Bruce was about to walk in. 

“I’m Iron Man, it doesn't get any cooler than that.” Tony said, but humored us by ‘jumping’ in. He jumped off the edge and pencil jumped in the water. We all booed when he came up, but he flipped the bird and swam to us. “Cmon Brucie bear!” he yelled, coming up to try and pull Natasha from Bucky’s shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her middle and pulled, but Bucky anticipated it and locked his arms around her legs. They all went down with a huge splash, but they all came back up laughing. “You ass.” Nat laughed, splashing Tony in the face. 

Bruce debated on what to do for a second, before he went for a half assed dive. “Laaaame! That was like a five!” Clint called once he broke the surface of the water. Bruce smiled and swam over to us. “So we are doing chicken fights?” he asked, looking at me on Steve’s shoulders. I nodded. 

Natasha physically climbed back onto Bucky’s shoulders like a spider monkey, not that he minded. He stood still to let her. “Wait, are we going to ignore the fact Bruce got a score for his dive and I didnt get anything?” Tony said, feigning offense. “Yea, cuz yours sucked.” I said, trying to suppress a smile. Steve’s shoulders shook with a laugh, but he tried to cough to cover it up. “Oh, you're going down little miss.” Tony said, narrowing his eyes at me. “Bring it.” I said, holding my arms out and puffing my chest a bit. He couldn't hold in his laugh at my actions. “Bruce, you or me on top?” he asked, turning to Bruce. 

“I didn't get much of a choice this morning.” Bruce muttered, making me blush a little. “Yea, well now ya do. Cmon, make a choice.” Tony shot back. “Ugh, fine. You on top.” Bruce said. “As usual.” Tony said with a smirk. Bruce shook his head, but plugged his nose to go under water. Tony climbed up on his shoulders, but had to shoot his hand down to grab onto Bruce once he stood up. “Jesus it has been a long time since I’ve sat on someone’s shoulders.” he grunted as Bruce placed a steadying hand on his leg. “Please don't hurt yourself, babe.” Bruce said, making Tony flick his ear in annoyance. “I aint that old.” he said before looking at Nat and I. “You ladies ready?” he asked with a smirk. 

“Steve?” I asked, looking down at him. He was the one holding onto me, afterall. “Good down here. Nat? Buck?” he asked, looking at them. “Ready.” they said in unison. “Good to go, Clint!” Tony yelled as if Clint weren't three feet from us. “Last person standing is the winner! Ready, set, go!” 

Steve, Bruce and Bucky all began walking together, while Tony, Natasha and I all held our arms out to push. With a silent agreement, Natasha and I teamed up and pushed Tony, causing him and Bruce to fall into the water. He came up with a glare, “You girls are in for it now.” he said as he watched Steve and Bucky face each other. “Ready, punk?” Bucky asked, smirking competitively. “Always, jerk.” Steve replied. 

Natasha and I pushed at each other, both of us laughing at the silliness of it all. We were grown ass adults, having a chicken fight. Tony and Bruce were cheering for us, making us laugh even harder. Bucky and Steve were trash talking each other, but it was all good fun. I tried to listen to what they were saying, and that one second of distraction was all she needed to push me off balance, sending me and Steve backwards into the water. I came up with a laugh, and Steve shook the water off his head. 

“Rematch!” Steve demanded, making me laugh. He threw me onto his shoulders, not even bothering to duck under the water. I let out a very girly squeal as he did so, flushing a little at being manhandled. Tony and Bruce decided to sit this round out, cheering us on as we continued our fun. 

The evening progressed much of the same way, all laughter and smiles. It felt so good to have my mates back, especially when we were all having fun like we are now. The thought made me smile. Sure, last night sucked, but today showed me that even when I am a belligerent, stubborn mule, they will stick with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, short and full of fluff. I plan on things getting a little more, ahem, steamy. Just a warning.   
Also! I love the fact you guys are commenting on Sam's thoughts and whatnot, I really want to have some heavy character development for what is coming. So, if that isn't your favorite, I'm sorry?   
Let me know what you thought! Love it or hate it, let me know!  
Thanks!   
B 
> 
> Things that inspired this chapter:   
game room: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/AfDtDll6YNy3GlKif8CUFzjpeI9S7XNsO-flhe6zadpD5-Y_fQraI9o/  
pool room: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/342766221643418317/


	15. Let's try it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, things pick back up.  
Also, SMUT!!! YAY! That is your warning. I haven't written it before, so let me know how you think it went.  
Lots of new things in this chapter and I gave myself anxiety writing some of it.  
Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> FYI: It was brought to my attention in the comments that there was some confusion about the timeline here. So, sorry I suck at being clear about this stuff, lol.  
September- when Sam met Nat at the coffee shop. A week and a half later she moved in. (I know this is unrealistic, read the tags people.)  
October- the first drop and punishment  
November- the race and the mission. Plus this chapter  
Its a rough timeline, but I hope that helps.  
Also, everything up to Age of Ultron has happened. I wont be writing Civil War because in this story it never happened. Obviously spiderman has happened, so bascially we just skipped civil war. Infinity war and Edgame will not be happening in this fic because they make me kinda sad. From here on out, its all fictional. :)

It was Tuesday, two full days since my mates got home. It was also my first day going into Stark Industries as Tony’s assistant. Yesterday we spent most of the day together in the lab going over things that were expected of me in the office and from here on out as his assistant. Of course, normal rules apply, but there was a new aspect to things as I would start being seen in the public eye with him. 

“Don't ever talk to reporters, ever. They like to twist things. If you are asked about the Avengers, you say ‘no comment’. People don't know you're my mate yet, and whether or not you want that out there is up to you. In the meantime, just be cautious of the PDA. Not that I would mind showing you off to the world.” he spoke as we headed to the office. 

Natasha had picked out my outfit for me this morning while I got ready for the day. A white patterned skirt, a black blouse, paired with black heels. Elegant and simple. I chose to wear a little mascara and a red lip to wear for the day, which Tony had immediately taken a liking to. 

“Pepper will be there waiting for us, she will show you what to do before we feed you to the wolves. Don't worry, I’m pretty easy to deal with.” he said, kissing me on the lips. I snorted into the kiss at that, making him laugh and pull away. “Somehow, I find that very hard to believe.” I said. He made a face before shrugging, “Guess you will have to see.” he said. 

We chatted about nothing until we got there. He began telling me a story about when he first met the others after he met Nat. “Well see here. Uncle Nicky decided he wanted to put together a team.” he said, taking his glasses off to look at me. “The Avengers?” I clarified. He nodded, “Yup. And of course, after some evaluation, they said they didn't want me because I was too good. Then things got bad and they realized they needed me, so me being the kind hearted, generous guy I am, decided to help them out. I flew all the way out to Germany and what did I see? Captain America getting his ass handed to him by some idiot in horns.” he said, with a small smile. I smiled too, I knew who Loki was. Everyone does now. I was in my senior year of highschool when things went to hell in New York, watching who I knew was at least one of my mates fight was so cool. I didn't realize the other marks littering my body were for the others, but everyone knew Captain America’s shield.

“Anyways, so I swoop in and blast the guy away from Steve. I knew he was my mate since I presented my marks, I mean come on, Captain America's shield is a dead give away. So I couldn't let him go out like that.” he said, putting his glasses back on. “Then it wasn't until later that he realized his mark was the reactor. From there, it's kind of history. We butted heads a lot, two alphas who are mates isn't uncommon, but I hadn't had experience with it like he had with Buck. Obviously, we made it work.” he said, shrugging. 

“And the rest?” I asked, curious how he found the others. “That all fell into place pretty fast, we figured it out over the span of like, three days or something. Crazy week. Once we all got out of the battle alive, we started getting to know each other better.” he said with a smile as he remembered the beginning of the pack. 

“So, how did you guys figure out Steve was head alpha?” I asked, curious about this one. “Ha. That was actually pretty funny, well. Funny now. Like I said, we butted heads a lot. We were in one of the planes of SHIELD’s after we captured Loki, and Cap and I got into a bit of a tiff. Tensions were running high, and the amount of hormones in the room was insane. So naturally, when he started to rain on my parade I tried to resist it. We all knew we were mates, but none of us acted on it until then. Steve and I started to argue, then he pulled out the big guns and used his big bad alpha voice, I couldn't fight back then, and we just knew. From there, boundaries and authority was tested. Things just worked out. I dunno.” he said, leaning back into his seat and looking over to me with a smile. 

“I wish I could've been there for that.” I said sincerely. “Oh trust me, no you don't. We were a mess, constantly fighting and trying to work things out. We are a large pack, and things weren't always easy. We could hardly figure out how to take care of ourselves, there was no way we were ready for you.” he said. I blushed, was I that difficult? “Not saying we didn't sit around and talk about the day we got our omega, because we did, but because we wouldn't have been ready to properly take care of you. It took a while for us to hash things out. Then of course, even though we love him, Buck made things a little harder.” he said. 

“Because of what they did to him?” I asked. “Yea, they messed him up pretty bad. It hurt us to see him struggle, then even worse once we mated with him. Thank god for Shuri helping us out, otherwise, I don't know if we would have been able to do it. I mean, I’m smart, but I am not her level of smart.” he said, the tips of his ears turning red. 

“Wait, I’m sorry. Did you just admit someone is smarter than you?” I teased. “Hey now, don't go around telling people I did. I will deny it.” he said. I laughed, “your secret is safe with me. No worries.” he smiled before nodding to the window. “We are here.” he said, pushing his sunglasses in place before exiting the car. 

I reached to open my door, but he beat me to it. He held his hand out and helped me up. “Remember last time you were here?” he asked. I nodded, “great. Don't do that again. Just, stay in the office. We can go for a walk later around lunch. Remember your rules?” he asked quietly. I nodded, walking briskly with him to the entrance. “Fantastic. Keep those towards the front of your brain. Today might be a little crazy for you, training and all, but if at any moment you get overwhelmed, what do you do?” he asked, stopping to turn and look at me before we walked into the building. “Tell you.” I said quietly. He nodded, “Good. Be sure that you do so. Remember, no hiding things anymore.” he said, kissing me quickly before opening the door for me. 

Just like the last time, our walk to the elevator was filled with ‘good morning Mr. Stark’ and hellos from people. He nodded to a few people, but didn’t respond. He walked proudly, his chin held high. We walked to the elevator, which was already being held open by a man in a suit. Tony walked in, but I said a quick “thank you” when I followed him. “My office, FRI.” he said. The elevator made its way up to his office floor before stopping. 

The doors opened to reveal Pepper already waiting there. She looked as immaculate as ever, standing there in an all black dress with a blazer and sky high heels. She greeted us with a small smile. “Samantha, Tony.” she greeted. Tony gave her a wide smile, “Hey, Pep.” he said going up to her and placing a kiss on her cheek. “Wanted to thank you again for taking care of our girl, now and in the future. Really, we all appreciate you.” he said. I blushed a little, but didn't say anything. 

I liked Pepper, and while I may not like her having to babysit me now and then, I guess it could be someone worse. “It’s not a bother, Tony.” she waved him off before looking at me. “Hi, sweetie. Glad to see you in a much better state.” she teased lightly, but it didn't stop me from turning a deeper shade of red. “Sorry about that.” I said, feeling embarrassed. 

She waved her hand, “Don't worry. I’ve dealt with much worse from this one.” she said nodding over at Tony. “Anyways, Tony, your list is on your desk. I am going to steal her for a little bit and show her the ropes.” Pepper said. Tony nodded, pulling me in for a kiss. “Be good.” he warned, pinching my butt as a reminder. I swatted his hand away, and he raised his hands before walking into his office. 

“Every morning I go through his email, I will give you his passwords, and see if there is anything that needs to be scheduled right away. The only meetings he is required to attend are board meetings, possible investment opportunities, and certain R&D meetings. Not too much. If the investment opportunities have made its way into his inbox then it might be worthwhile, so i schedule them regardless. As for the R&D meetings, I will run those by him before scheduling. I may know a lot, but I never know what is peaking his interest at the moment.” she explained as we walked to her office. She sat down in front of her computer, pulling up his email so I could see what she was talking about. 

I grabbed the pen and notepad that was conveniently placed on her desk and began taking notes. “Then, once I make my way through the next two weeks, I double check what is ahead for each day. He sends me the dates of the Avenger meetings, so I add those as well. Never book more than four meetings in one day, that is his absolute max. I like to keep it to two, but sometimes you can’t compromise.” he explained, pulling up a calendar on her screen. 

The meetings were color coded for ease. Red for board meetings, purple for investment meetings, green for R&D, and blue for Avenger meetings. “Once I am through with that, I will send him an updated monthly calendar. It’s synched with FRIDAY, but he likes to be able to see it. Now, we are going to pull up the information on the meetings for today and familiarize ourselves with it. He likes to know what they are about on the walk down there. Be prepared to answer any and all questions about the meeting. He will decide before it even starts if it is something he wants to listen to. He says its because he likes to hear our voices rather than ours, I say its so he knows what games he can play on his phone.” she said. 

I tried to keep up with all the information she was spewing out, but there was a lot there. “Okay, so that is the easy stuff out of the way.” she said, looking at me with a smile. “Get all that?” she teased. “Uhhhhh…” I said, looking back to my paper. “I think so.” I said, furrowing my brows as I went over my notes. “You’ll get the hang of it, and I am here to help.” she comforted me. “Pull up a chair, this one might take a little longer.” she said, pulling up some screen on her monitor. 

“This is all of Tony’s personal information. Of course, you will need to sign an NDA, but you're also his mate so I am not too worried about it. This can be accessed from only mine or Tony’s computer here, or the computers at the tower in his lab. This has everything you will ever need to know for him. Literally, everything. Social security number, date of birth, place of birth, answers to security questions, passwords, phone numbers, you name it. All of this is protected by a heavy firewall he programmed himself. It also has the rest of the Avenger’s information, but I have never looked at any of that. You won't need this often, but it's helpful if he tells you to go buy a car for him or to make an offer on property. Trust me, it'll happen.” she said, showing me how to navigate through the server.

My eyes were wide at all that information, he trusted me this much? I would never give out his or the other’s information, but wow. It felt a little humbling to know he trusted me this much. “So really, that will be all the information you need as his PA. The odd thing might come up here and there, but not often.” she said as she crossed her arms and leaned back in her chair as she thought. 

“He might not ever ask you to, but if he sends you for coffee he takes it black. He likes medium brew, there is this one brand I can't pronounce he loves. He actually bought the farm in Ethiopia who makes it. Always get him that.” she said. I smiled, I knew exactly what she was talking about. “You mean the Ethiopian Yirgacheffe Coffee?” I asked. Her eyebrows shot up, “Yea. That's the one. How did you know that?” she asked. “I worked in the coffee shop that was in the lobby of the tower. We all knew who it was for.” I shrugged, feeling slightly proud of myself. 

“Well, other than that I honestly can’t think of anything. He said he wanted to teach you to use the holograms, so I won't even bother with that. Here is his schedule. I made you an email, Tony will give you your logins. Read up on the meetings for today, we won't expect you to know everything, but it's good to get in the habit.” she said with a kind smile. I took the papers and the clipboard she handed me before walking out. 

I walked down the hall into Tony’s office to see him video chatting with his feet up on the desk. “And there she is! Our little doll is all professional and grown up! Look how cute she is.” Tony said, switching the screen to focus on me. “Who is that?” I asked, walking towards him. He let the camera follow me until he was holding it upwards towards me as I stood next to him. “Stop, that's a bad angle.” I said, putting my hand over the lens. “I think you look mighty fine, doll.” Bucky’s voice spoke up. “Hey Buck.” I said, peering over his shoulder to look at the screen. “Why are you video chatting? We have only been gone for like an hour.” I said as I looked to Tony. “Hun, you were in there for almost an hour and a half. We have been gone for two hours.” he said with a teasing smile. “Plus, Bucky wanted to show me his arm, something is wrong with it.” Tony said. 

“What’s wrong with it?” I asked, looking back to the phone that had Bucky’s face on it. He had his hair pulled back with a hat on. “I don't know, keeps whirring and twitching. I think I’m going to ask Steve to help me take it off.” he said with a shrug, as if it were nothing. “You can do that?” I asked, settling myself into Tony’s lap. It was only 10:30, his meeting wasn't until 11. “We have half an hour until your meeting.” I said to Tony, who nodded. 

“Yea, Tony’s upgrade made it so I could. Not easy to do, but now I can.” he said, looking up as someone walked into the room. “Hey.” he said with a smile to whoever walked in. “Hey, you good?” I heard Steve ask from somewhere in the room. “Yea, my arm is being weird. I'm on the line with tech support.” he smiled, eyes flicking down to the screen before looking back up at steve. “Oh yea? Are they being helpful?” he asked, leaning down to give Bucky a kiss. My heart swelled at the sight, it was so domestic and pure, it made me happy. 

“Sorta. Say hi, tech support.” Bucky said once Steve pulled away. “Hi tech support.” I said. Tony rolled his eyes at my response. “You're not tech support, you're a distraction.” he said, tickling my side. I slid off his lap with a laugh. “Here, the password is 0913.” he said, handing me a Starkpad. I smiled, the day we met. “You're a sap.” I said, grabbing the tablet anyways. “Hi, doll.” Steve called through the phone. “Hi Stevie!” I said, not looking up from the tablet.

“Steve, help him with the arm. You remember how to take it off?” Tony spoke. I looked at the screen on the tablet, it had a bunch of apps that I had no idea what they did. I found the mail app, and opened it. It required a login, so I slid it back over to Tony. He looked down to see what it was before quickly typing in the email address and password. “Remind me to tell you that.” he said before focusing back on my other mates. I was amazed at how well he was able to multitask. 

“I think so, just disconnect the...things?” Steve said, looking to Bucky. Bucky rolled his eyes and gave Tony an exasperated look. Tony rubbed his goatee and sighed. “Hey, hun?” Tony asked, swiveling his chair to look at me. “Yea?” I asked, looking up from the tablet to him. “How many meetings do we have today?” he asked. “Two, both R&D.” I replied, happy Pepper showed me the schedule earlier. He sighed, before looking back at Bucky. 

“Is it hurting you?” he asked, sounding serious. “No, just not able to use it as well as I normally can.” Tony nodded, looking to be in deep thought. “Okay, well put on a sling and try not to use it. I will sit through the first meeting and if it's a bust then we will come home early. I have stuff there she needs to do anyway.” he said as he nodded towards me. “Steve, don't let him use his arm. No training, nothing. I want it how it is right now when I get back, not worse or better. Got it?” he asked them. They both nodded their heads in understanding. “Thank you, Tones.” Steve said with a smile. “Yup. Gotta go, love you.” Tony said. The others returned the sentiment before the video call ended. 

I stood there to the side of him, holding the papers and the tablet, waiting for him to tell me what to do. He pulled up something on the computer, coding it looked like, before typing something in at a speed I didn't even know could be a thing. “What did she give you?” he asked, not looking away from the screen. It took me a second to realize he was talking to me. 

“Oh. uh, the schedule for the month and some print outs to sign.” I said, looking at the papers. There was the NDA and an omega work authorization that needed to be signed by an alpha mate. “Give me the authorization.” he said, finishing what he was doing before looking at me. 

I gave him the requested paper and he pulled on his reading glasses before looking over it. He reached his hand out and pulled me onto his lap by my skirt as he read. “No more than 24 hours a week, you hear me?” he said as he pulled out a pen to sign the bottom on the signature line. In the ‘Special Instructions’ area he wrote _NTE 24 hrs/week _in his blocky handwriting. “What? Why?” I asked. That was hardly enough to keep me busy. 

“Because, you don't need to be working in the first place. Plus, I know you will try to work on nonwork hours, so I am setting a boundary. Don't test it, if I see you working more than that you don't get to work at all. Omegas need certain hours they just relax, which you haven't been very good at. You still are required to drop once every other week or so, but the added stress of a job might throw that off.” he explained, keeping eye contact with me. I nodded, accepting the compromise. 

“Does going in the lab with you count as working?” I asked. “Only if you’re doing work stuff.” he replied, tilting his head a little. “What if you ask me to get something, I’m your assistant. That’s my job.” I said, knowing that wasn't what he meant. He rolled his eyes, “Okay, now you're being ridiculous. C’mon. Grab your stuff, what is the first meeting on?” he asked as he put his suit jacket back on. 

“Uh, this one is with the guy who is below you, since you're the head of the department. But its something about advancing the software coding for the defense system in place with SHIELD.” I said, looking at my notes as we walked. He hummed as I spoke. “Alright, I guess this one could be important. What about the one later?” he asked as we stepped into the elevator. “That one is with a team of researchers, they wanted to show you a new robot that they think Stark Industries could use in case of a national threat.” I said, once again reading my notes. He snorted at that and shook his head. “We have one, it's me. Send Pepper a text or email saying I said no go on that one and to tell her I say have fun.” 

I nodded, quickly opening up the tablet to send her an email with the words he used, going as far as to put the words in quotations. The elevator dinged when we reached the floor for the meeting, something I am glad our elevator back home doesn't do. He urged me forward with a light hand on my lower back. “Room 112.” I said to him. He nodded and guided me the right direction. I walked into the room before he did, taking a seat in one of the chairs to the right side of where he would be taking his place at the head of the table. 

I pulled up the note taking app, settling the tablet on my lap so I could take notes on the meeting for Tony. He walked into the room, and immediately everyone stood up. I looked around, slightly confused. “Gentleman, please. Be seated.” Tony spoke in what I would consider a cocky tone. He was playing the boss card pretty heavily. The men around the room sat themselves down, all looking at Tony. He nodded his head, indicating for the man who was standing in the front of the room to begin. 

“Hello Mr. Stark, thank you for meeting with us. After four months of beta testing, we think we have finally found an algorithm to improve the defense system that is in place at the national security level.” he spoke, pulling up a screen with all kinds of numbers and letters. 

The meeting was full of information, and I took notes on what the man said, paying close attention to Tony’s facial reactions. Every time his eye would squint, I would type it out with a star next to it, indicating it was something for him to look back into. His eyebrows would raise a tiny bit, and I noted those with a dash, those were positive reactions. His eyes danced over the coding that was being projected at the front of the room, reading it as if it were a book. The meeting lasted a total of 45 minutes. It was short and sweet and to the point, just how he liked his meetings. 

Once the man at the front finished talking, they all looked back to Tony. He was silent for a few moments, still looking at the coding. “Thank you, Earl. Please forward me the coding if you don't mind, I think with some tweaking this could actually be a useful algorithm. Thank you, gentleman, for all your hard work.” he said as he stood up. The men around the table thanked Tony profusely for giving them the opportunity, and he waved them off. “As much as I would love to sit here and converse, I am afraid my schedule is very busy today.” he said as he tapped my shoulder. I grabbed my stuff and gathered it all into my arms. He nodded at the men before walking out the door. 

I tried my best to keep up with him, but he had his head down and looked to be deep in thought. “Sam?” he asked suddenly, looking behind at me. “Yea?” I replied, quickening my steps to match his. “Pull up that coding, let me see it.” he said urgently. I opened his email quickly and handed him the tablet. He pulled it up, swiping upwards to look at something. He looked at it intently, and I guided him to the elevator.

“Everything okay?” I asked, watching his face closely. “I don't know, there was something in the coding that didn’t look right. If this is being tested at SHIELD, I want to know what department. The codes are wrong, this coding would allow for anyone at a level six clearance to access mission information that should be classified. Which also means they have access to Stark Industries weapon information.” he said quietly. My eyebrows shot up at that. That was serious stuff that I had no business in. “Grab your things, we are leaving. I’m sending Pepper home, too. I don't trust the security right now, if they are handing me their coding this openly then they are already planning something.” he said, ushering me to the office. “Tony, what are you talking about?” I asked, feeling a little uneasy at his reaction. He stopped his scrolling and looked at me, “I don't think we got all of the HYRDA agents out of SHIELD.” he said. 

\----

“Woah woah woah. Tony, slow down. What do you mean HYDRA was in your building. Did you see them?” Steve asked. We had rushed home and Tony immediately went down to the lab to look at the coding. “Maybe. I don't know but look at this coding.” he said, gesturing wildly to the coding to his screen. 

Steve sighed and rubbed his head. “I know you're frazzled babe, but I don't know what that stuff means.” he said to Tony. I watched from a distance, still not processing what happened. “Hey FRIDAY?” I asked quietly. “Yes?” she replied in the same tone. “Can you run facial recognition from the guys at the meeting? Pull it up on the tablet.” I asked quietly. 

Almost immediately, windows popped up of police records, SHIELD files, and HYDRA files from a few years back when Natasha released them into the world. “Hey guys?” I called, getting my mate’s attention. “Darling, not now. You shouldn't even be down here.” Tony said, looking at the coding. “But, this is important.” I said, walking over and handing Tony the tablet. He grabbed it before looking down at it. 

“What is this?” he asked, looking from me to the tablet. I shrugged, “info on the guys in the meeting.” He looked to Steve, then back at me. “Why? How did you get this?” he asked after a moment. “I told FRIDAY to run facial recognition, you weren't wrong. HYDRA agents, worked under a man named Baron-” “Strucker.” Steve finished, looking at the tablet. Tony looked at it and sighed, before tapping the tablet so the images popped up all around the room. 

Every man who had been in the room had a file on record through SHIELD’s database as former HYDRA agents. I had been sitting in a room full of HYDRA agents. My eyes scanned the photos, and my stomach churned when I saw photos of gore. Dead people on tables, the men standing around a chair with restraints, torture implements, scary rooms with blood on the walls. “FRIDAY shut it down. Now.” Tony said quickly once he realized what photos were showing up. He and Steve both looked at me. “I’m sorry, Sammie. I didn't realize that those would show up. Why don't you go find the others?” he asked, coming and wrapping his arms around me. “So, HYDRA is in Stark Industries?” I asked a little uneasily. “I don't know, baby. I hope not.” he said, rubbing my back. 

I sighed, looking to Steve for guidance. I didn't know what to do, things had been going good, now this. “Are you leaving again?” I asked, my voice breaking. Steve’s face softened at that. “Not yet, we need to figure out what is going on.” he said, giving me a sympathetic smile. I nodded, looking down. I suddenly was plagued by the thoughts of them leaving, again. I had just gotten them back, now I was going to be alone. What if something happened? Oh god, what if there were HYDRA agents here in the tower and I was alone? 

“Hey, Sam. Look at me. Deep breaths.” Tony said, his face appearing in front of mine. He was crouching to my level so he could look in my eyes. “Hi, pretty girl. There ya go. Deeeeeep breath. Good job.” he encouraged, aiding me in regaining some self control. “Steve call the others down. I want to talk about this.” Tony said, grabbing me and holding me close to his chest. He began humming soothingly, and I allowed the rumble of his chest to comfort me. 

“I have a present I’ve been working on for you. Do you want it?” he asked quietly. I pulled away, looking him in the eyes. He smiled at me, before nodding his head over to the workbench. “Come over here. I will show you. It’s all ready to go. Took a little longer than I thought, but that's okay.” he said. 

He walked to one of his workbenches before pulling out a sleek silver box. “This was actually Bucky’s idea on our last mission.” he said as he opened the box. Inside was a simple silver bracelet, but I knew Tony, so it had to be more than that. “This my dear, is your very own Stark made communication device.” he said as he pressed his thumb on it, allowing it to pop open. “May I?” he asked, gesturing to my wrist. I nodded, allowing him to put it on my wrist. He clamped it shut before calling Steve over. 

Steve smiled when he saw what was going on. “You finally finished it?” he asked as he looked at the bracelet. “Yea. Try to break it off of her.” Tony said. Wait, what? “No! He’s going to break it!” I said, moving my arm away from Steve. “Oh trust me, he wont. Steve, try to forcefully take it off of her.” Tony repeated with a smile. “Trust us, doll.” Steve said, gently grabbing my arm. 

He tried to wretch open the bracelet, so much his veins in his arms began bulging, but it didn't break. “How?” I gasped when Steve held up his hands with a smile. “Made of vibranium. Now, you try.” he said. I tried to shimmy it off, pull it off, put my thumb where tony had put his, but nothing happened. “See the thing is with this, only one of us mates can take it off. This is our newest safety measure for you. This bad baby has a GPS that Stark satellites are able to track, and only Stark satellites. It is totally untraceable to any other tech. It also is able to read your vitals. Oxygen levels, heartbeat, all of it. If it's happening in your body, this can sense it. If you tap it three times in fast succession it will send out an emergency signal to our phones and FRIDAY. Pretty cool, huh?” he asked, smiling broadly as he explained it. 

“Wow. That is, wow.” I breathed, staring at the bracelet in wonder. He was able to do all that, in this little thing? “Yup. Of course, it is also pretty stylish. You like?” Tony asked, smiling and bouncing on the balls of his feet. “I do, thank you, Tony.” I said with a smile. 

The others walked in and began to find their way around the lab. “Okay, darling. This conversation unfortunately cant include you.” Tony said sympathetically. “But, I thought I had to be with one of you at all times?” I asked, smirking smugly. “Cheeky. Go to the piano room and play, I know you've been wanting to. Only to the piano room though, FRIDAY will let us know otherwise.” he said, sending me off to the elevator with a swat. 

\----

I let out a groan as my keys hit the wrong keys, again. I was trying so hard to teach myself this piece, but my mind was unfocused. I kept thinking back to today, I had been in a room full of HYDRA agents, and I didnt even know it. 

I shook my head, looking back at the sheet music in front of me. Tony had apparently installed a holographic screen on the piano that allowed me to read sheet music on my own, and scrolled automatically with the tempo of the piano. It was very cool. 

Currently, I am trying to tackle Chopin’s _Fantaisie-Impromptu Op.66._ I had played fast pieces like this, but not many. Usually a piece like this would take my full focus, but I couldn't seem to give it that at the moment. “Son of a fucking bitch.” I growled as once again, I hit the wrong key. “Fucking mother fucker.” I cursed, forcing myself to take a deep breath before I reset my hands. 

I looked at the keys, then the music, then I groaned. “FRIDAY can you please ask them to let me join.” I begged one more time, looking at the ceiling. She was silent for a moment before replying. “Boss says if you ask me to ask them one more time you will not like the consequences, Miss. Might I advise you to not ask anymore?” she replied. “Fuck you, FRIDAY.” I said, flipping off the camera. I was going to find out what was happening, just you wait. 

I shook my head clear, focusing myself to stare at the sheet music. For a moment the notes seemed to have blended together, until I was able to force myself to focus. 

“FRIDAY, set the metronome to 84.” I spoke as I focused my mind on the music. No more HYDRA, no more anxiety, just a very hard piece of classical music. I clenched my hands, cracking my knuckles as the metronome started. I closed my eyes, focusing on the beat of the ticking before I tackled the piece. “Cut the met.” I said once I felt myself falling into the music. 

My fingers moved furiously over the piano, my tongue sticking between my teeth in concentration as I did so. I don't think I have ever played a piece to this complexity, and I slowly felt my brain begin to shut everything out but the notes in front of my eyes. I felt my fingers starting to cramp when the tempo of the song began to slow a little. I brought my right hand down for a moment to rest, before returning it to the keys. 

The ballad was slow, a nice change from the intensity of the first part of the song. It made me want to slow dance in a ballroom with a gown on. I smiled a little, but quickly grimaced when I lost focus and my finger slipped on the wrong key. I brought myself back into focus before continuing the piece. 

The ballad was what allowed me to sink into the music. The melody was soothing, something you would hear at a tea party, perhaps. I wanted to perfect this song, maybe one day Natasha could dance to it while I played. That thought made me smile widely, that would be something. 

Just when I started to get comfortable with the ballad, the sheet music indicated a crescendo. I tried my best to focus my mind on the music, but my finger slipped again and I hit the wrong key. “God fucking damnit!” I said, pushing the bench back and getting up. “Now what did that poor piano ever do to you?” I heard Bucky’s voice ring out. 

I whipped around to see him leaning against the wall, his metal arm now missing. “Nothing. Wasn't the piano’s fault that I suck.” I said, annoyed with myself. I heard him scoff, “If that was you sucking, I don't think any of us can handle you at your best.” he said with a soft smile. I huffed a laugh, “Are you guys done?” I asked hopefully. “Yea, Tony is down in the lab working on my arm.” he said, reaching his hand to rub my neck once I came up to him. “You seem on edge, doll.” he spoke softly as he looked into my eyes. “Little bit, lots of things happening.” I said, leaning into him. 

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders before pressing a kiss to my temple. “Stevie is doing a domming session with Clint, you want to join?” he offered. I blushed at the thought, that seemed like an invasion of privacy. “I don't think they would want me joining.” I said into his chest. “Oh trust me, that won't be a problem. Do you want to do a session?” he asked. I thought about it, domming sessions always help clear one’s mind. “Will you join?” I asked, wanting his presence with me right now. I was enjoying his warm embrace and his musky scent. “If you want me to.” he said. 

I nodded, “yes, please.” I said looking up at him through my lashes. “Alright. Anything you want to do in particular?” he asked, playing with my hair as he spoke. I shrugged, “Isn't that the alpha’s job?” I sassed. “Cheeky.” he said, pinching my side a little. 

\----

I was breathing hard from my place on the floor. Bucky had decided on what the domming session was going to consist of. He stood tall next to Steve, while Clint and I were both kneeling on the ground. I had kneeled the way I was taught in school. Bucky had to correct my position a little bit, widening my legs and straightening my back. My palms rested up on my bare thighs and my head was down, showing my submission. 

My heart was thudding, and the chill of the air caused goosebumps to rise on my skin. Bucky had me change into a black one piece bodysuit made of lace, and Clint was stripped down to his boxers. The light in the room was low, creating an ambiance that screamed dominance. “Eyes up.” Bucky suddenly commanded, causing both Clint and I to snap our heads up to him. “God you two are a beautiful sight, ain't that right Stevie?” he asked. Steve smirked at that, “absolutely. Look at them, it's like art.” he said, both he and Bucky began circling around us in opposite directions. The act of dominance had my head swimming, and I couldn't help the shuddered breath I let out. 

“Tell me the system, Sam.” Bucky spoke, stopping in front of me and crouched down so he could meet my eyes. “Green is good, yellow is slow down, red is stop everything.” I spoke, knowing my colors immediately. “What are your limits?” he asked, going through the presession questions. “No sex, no anal play.” I said, feeling my cheeks heat as I spoke. We had talked about it earlier, I had let him know I was fine with everything up to having sex, and no anal play. I wasn't ready to mate, not yet. And I just wasn't into anal. “Good girl, do you accept what is about to happen?” he asked, trying to gauge my comfortability in the situation. “Yes.” I breathed out, feeling myself getting wetter as he stared at me with those intense blue eyes. “Good girl. Eyes back down, doll.” he said as he stood up. 

I dropped my eyes to the ground as I listened to Steve ask Clint the same questions. He agreed to everything, and we began with the fun stuff. “You guys look so beautiful next to each other, but I think they would look better all over each other. Wadda say, Steve?” Bucky asked. I let out a quiet sound, them talking about us like this was doing things to my body I didn't know could happen. “I’d say so. What do you two think?” he asked, giving us permission to speak. “Yes, alpha.” we both said. “Then get to it.” Steve instructed. 

My heart was thudding hard as I looked to Clint. His eyes were dark, but he raised his brow for silent permission. I nodded, and he closed the space between us. Immediately, his tongue was exploring my mouth and he grabbed me and settled me on his lap. I let out a groan, this was different from the kiss I shared with Tony. This was all passion, but also all desperation. Our teeth banged together a little, but neither of us stopped. We fought for dominance, but his experience won out and he took control of the kiss. 

Another sound escaped my mouth when he took my bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling on it a little. His mouth moved from my lips to my cheek, and moved down to my jaw. He began placing open mouthed kisses along my neck, stopping where my neck and collar bone met. He looked up at me with his eyes, and I looked to where Steve and Bucky were standing. The sight of them standing there watching us, had me closing my eyes and groaning. “I think we might have a little exhibitionist on our hands.” Steve spoke up. 

I looked down to where Clint was still mouthing at my skin and nodded. His lips immediately wrapped onto the skin and he began sucking. The new sensation had me letting out a moan, tilting my head back for him to have better access. “Jesus fuck.” I heard Bucky groan once I made the noise. Clint’s teeth nipped at the skin, not letting up until he felt satisfied with his mark. It wasn't a mating mark, that is something that can only happen once you mate with an alpha, then the other mates can mate with you. But still, him sucking on my neck had me grinding down onto him out of instinct. 

My mind was feeling fuzzy, not a drop fuzzy, but similar. My body was tingling, and there was a wetness between my legs like I had never felt before. “Clint.” I groaned out, feeling my stomach begin to tighten a little in pleasure. “Stop, Clint. Don't let her finish just yet.” Bucky spoke. I whined at that, dropping my head into Clint’s shoulder.

“Up on the bed, babydoll.” Bucky spoke. I instantly listened, only able to think about pleasing my mates. “So eager.” he said as he watched me scamper up to the bed. “Clint, next to her baby.” Steve spoke. Clint also obeyed his command, sitting down on the edge where I was. “You sure you're good witch sexual touching, doll?” Bucky asked, coming to stand in front of me. My mind went back to my thoughts in the shower, about my mate’s hands on me, and I nodded frantically. “Yes. Please.” I said. 

He smirked at my response, before nodding his head. “Lay back.” he spoke. I did so, keeping my eye on him. He looked so damn dominating right now, standing while I was laying, fully dressed while I was only one article away from being nude, which I had a feeling was about to change. “These are in the way.” I heard Steve say, before out of the corner of my eye I saw him pull Clint’s boxers off. “Color?” he asked, and Clint instantly said “green.” 

Bucky kept his eyes on me while I had the internal debate of looking over at Clint. “You can look, doll.” he encouraged. I felt Clint’s hand reach over and grab mine before squeezing it. I took a deep breath and turned to look over at him. I saw his face smiling at me, before he nodded a little. My eyes flicked down and I saw him, totally naked. I groaned at the sight, Jesus this was the best decision ever. He was well equipped, not that I have seen very many men naked before. He was standing at full attention, which made me close my eyes and moan. 

“God you are beautiful, doll.” I heard Steve speak. I looked up at him, and saw him smiling as his eyes looked me over. “You okay with that coming off? If not, we can keep it on.” Steve asked. I thought about it for a second, was I okay with them seeing me naked? After a few seconds, I let out a shaky nod. I was, I didnt want to have sex yet, not in a domming, but I didnt mind them taking this a step further. “You sure?” Bucky asked. I nodded again, firmer this time. 

Steve came over to help slide the bodysuit off of me, since it would've been hard for Bucky with one arm. Slowly, I felt my skin become exposed to them. Once the fabric passed my breasts, I heard Clint let out a moan of his own. I looked over to see his eyes on me, pupils blown wide. “You're beautiful.” he said, reaching his hand up to caress my cheek. The bodysuit was soon pulled all the way down, and Steve tossed it to the floor where he threw Clint’s boxers. 

“How did we get so lucky?” he asked, leaning down to press a kiss to my stomach above my navel. I moaned, my stomach muscles clenching. “You wanna be a good girl?” he asked, trailing his fingers up my sides. “Uh huh.” I replied, my mind fuzzy with the thought of being a good girl for them. “Good, Buck’s gonna take good care of you while I take care of Clint. Does that sound good?” he asked in a soothing voice that also had an edge to it. “Yes, alpha.” I said, arching my body into his touch. 

He backed away, giving Bucky space to move in. “Remember your colors, doll?” Bucky asked as he stood in front of me. “Yes, alpha.” I said, my body eager to get the show on the road. “Tell me what you're feeling right now.” he instructed. “Green. Very green.” I responded, wanting his hands on me. 

He smirked before leaning down to capture my lips in a kiss. “Good girl. Relax and let go. Let your alpha take care of you.” he whispered as his fingers traced from my neck down to my breasts. His fingers danced around the fullest part, before making their way to my nipple. I heard Clint moan, and saw Steve doing the same to him. Oh my god, they were doing the same things to us at the same time, that is hot. My attention returned to Bucky when he took my nipple between his fingers, rolling the hard bud between them. “Buck.” I gasped out, my heart beating faster as pleasure spread through my body. “Right here, doll. Lemme hear ya.” he encouraged, dropping his head to suck on the other one. 

I cried out, arching my back into him as my hand gripped at his hair. I felt his smirk on my skin as he continued teasing my breasts. “Buckyyyyy.” I whined out, tugging on his hair. “Yea?” he asked, looking up at me. “I-I. Imma not last long.” I panted out, feeling my muscles in my body start to tighten. “Well, then I better hop to it, huh?” he said with a smile, dragging his hand down my body. 

It came to rest right at the top of my mound,before he raised a brow. “Color?” he asked. “Green, stop asking.” I insisted. He smiled, “Ain't gonna happen. Gotta make sure my girl is enjoying herself.” he said as he gently urged my legs open. I felt myself blush a little as he opened my legs up to him, but didn’t fight it. I wanted this, I had dreams about this, and now it was happening. “Well, it sure looks like you are enjoying yourself.” he said with a smirk, bringing his fingers to trace over my slick lips. I threw my head back with a moan, my body instinctively pushing down towards her. “Stop teasin her, Buck.” I heard Steve say. Oh yea, they were here too. 

I looked over and saw both Clint and Steve watching as Bucky made me unravel, before I moaned again. “You like them watching, don't ya doll?” Bucky asked, circling his finger around my entrance. “Yes.” I breathed out, feeling myself get wetter with every passing minute. “Gonna go in now, babydoll. Relax, that's an order.” Bucky spoke out. My mind went blank at his order, this was still a domming session after all. “Yes, alpha.” I said, widening my legs a little to give him better access. 

He increased the pressure of his finger, allowing it to slip into me. We both moaned at the feeling, my body instinctively clenching on him. I felt a pinch to my thigh, causing my eyes to snap open. “I believe I told you to relax.” he scolded, moving his finger a little. I didn't respond, only focused on the feeling of his finger in my body. He began slowly pumping it in and out, causing me to moan with every movement. “There ya go, that’s better. You can follow orders can't you? Yea, you can. You are a good girl, huh baby?” he spoke, moving his hand a little faster. I was a mess, my head turned to the side with my eyes closed in bliss and my mouth parted as Bucky pulled sounds out of me. 

“Buck, please.” I begged, not knowing what I was begging for. “What baby? What do you need?” he asked, smirking a little. He had me right where he wanted me. “Moreeee.” I begged, rolling my hips down. “Yea? You want more?” he asked, teasing a second finger at my entrance. “Please! Please!” I all but sobbed. “Shhhh, you're okay. I’ll take care of ya.” he said as he pressed a second finger into me. 

I moaned loudly, making Bucky let out a sound of his own. “Oh god look at you, you're so fucking perfect.” he said, pressing a kiss to my hip. I felt my stomach start to clench, and Bucky’s face split into a grin. “There we go, baby. Follow that release, doll. Let go for us. Show them what a good girl you are.” He encouraged, pumping his two fingers in me quickly. 

Slowly, I felt the coil in my stomach begin to tighten, the muscles in my legs clenched as my body edged closer to release. “Bucky!” I cried, gripping onto the bed comforter tightly. I heard Clint making sounds himself, but I didn't bother opening my eyes to see what Steve was doing to him. “You’re okay, babydoll. You may cum whenever you want.” Bucky soothed, pressing another kiss to my hip as he worked his fingers in me. I felt myself getting closer, then he took his thumb and rubbed it against my bundle of nerves. That was all it took, the coil in my stomach released and an orgasm washed over me. 

I had never experienced anything like this. Sure, I had played on my own, but the release I got from this was insane. It felt like I did when I dropped, but more floaty. The familiar feeling of being pulled down came quickly, and I was too exhausted to fight it. I felt Bucky close my legs before helping me sit up. “That was beautiful, doll. You’re so good for us. Let’s get you taken care of while Stevie takes care of Clint.” he spoke softly as he helped me up. He didn't bother putting clothes on me, instead, he grabbed a fluffy blanket off the foot of the bed and sat with me in one of the armchairs in the room. 

I closed my eyes, my body feeling warm and content. I knew dommings were one way to get an omega to drop, but I had never done it before. 

Bucky spoke quietly to me, murmuring his praises as he rocked us gently. Through the muffled sounds my brain could hear, I could hear Clint’s own cries as Steve did whatever to him. I didn't focus on that, rather I focused on the dark hair that hung down from Bucky’s head. He let me do so for a few more minutes as he spoke softly to Steve, who was now giving aftercare to Clint after his own release. 

His hair was soft, and easy to play with. “You're too cute when you're dropped. Ya wanna go see the others?” he asked rhetorically, grabbing me and the blanket I was wrapped in before walking out of the room to the living room. I stuck my head in his neck, scenting him before gently nipping at his skin. If it phased him, he didn't show it. He grunted as he sat down on the couch, situating me chest to chest with him as usual. “Hey, Brucie. Can you or Nat come help fix this blanket? I think it's wrapped up somewhere.” Bucky spoke, resting his hand on my back. He only had his one arm right now, so he wasn't able to situate us properly. 

The blanket was pulled up over my shoulders before it was tucked tightly around me. I sighed in contentment, closing my eyes at the warm feeling. My mind was slipping further and further away, and I didnt fight it. I knew they were talking about me, but I didn't care. I focused on the scent Bucky gave off, inhaling it deeply as I closed my eyes. “My alpha.” I purred out, nuzzling deeper into him. He hummed deep in his chest, rubbing my back before his hand came to rest on the back of my neck. He placed a kiss on my head. “My omega.” he purred back, making me melt into him. Their omega. I was their omega, my mates. My alpha, who was giving me aftercare. 

My mind wrapped around those words, making my head feel lighter than before. “Alpha.” I breathed out, before going back to scent him. “Yea, doll. I’m your alpha. So is Tony and Steve. Ain't that right? And you're our perfect omega. Our good girl, you did so good for us.” he spoke softly in a deep, rumbling tone. I hummed at his words, basking in the praise. 

I felt someone else playing with my hair, but I didn't care to look who it was. “She has quite the set of lungs on her.” I heard them speak, it was female. Natasha. I leaned into her hand, which she brought to my cheek. “Hi sweet girl. Buck got ya down, huh?” she spoke in her soothing voice. I didn't respond, just let her and Bucky continue comforting me. More voices began talking, and I immediately recognized it as my other alphas. Both Tony and Steve had joined us. 

“God, Buck. The hell did you do to her? She looks way out of it this time.” I heard Tony speak before his face appeared next to mine. I squinted, trying to get my eyes to focus, but I was too far down to do that. Instead, I reached my hand out to him, which he responded to by lacing his fingers through mine. “Hi, darling. I heard you were extra good for Bucky today.” he spoke in the same voice he saves for whenever I was dropped. I smiled dopedly at that, which made him smile. I loved it when they said I was good. “You’re too cute, Sam. Go back to Bucky, I’m sure he misses your cuddles.” he said as he pressed a kiss to my cheek. 

I went back to Bucky’s neck, scenting him a little more before sucking gently on his skin. “Stop that, doll.” he chided, pulling me back. I whined, upset he tried to stop me. “Oh shush, you’ll be alright. Just close your eyes and come back up when you're ready.” he instructed. 

I did just that, closed my eyes and took his aura in. He was gentle, so gentle. He smelled good, musky but clean. It was a nice combo. Then there was his hair, which was long and fun to play with. I kept my face in his neck while my hands played with his hair. Subconsciously, playing with it was giving me something to latch onto to come back up from omegaspace. I was in a weird spot, I was most definitely dropped, but I was on a level I had never been before. Later, I would realize that dropping from an orgasm is different than dropping from situations such as a spanking. The same pheromones are released, but extras are released with an orgasm. 

“Alright, doll. It’s been almost twenty minutes. We are ready to have you back when you are ready to come back.” Bucky said, shifting us so I was sitting a little straighter. I whined, not wanting to come back to reality yet. “None of that now. You’ve been so good, and we are so proud of you.” he spoke as he aided me to sit back, no longer leaning on him. I stared at him, my eyes still a little fuzzy, but things were starting to come into focus. 

“Nat, can you grab her a shirt? Something a little big.” Bucky asked, rubbing his hand up and down my arm. The feeling of his hand on my skin was starting to register, something that can easily not be when dropped. The fact that I was also very much naked was also starting to register. I whined, pulling the blanket over me tighter as I shoved myself into Bucky’s chest. “I know, doll. Hang tight, Nat is getting you some clothes.” he said. 

True to his word, Natasha came back holding one of Tony’s AC/DC shirts in her hand. She and Bucky helped maneuver it onto my body before I settled back into Bucky’s chest. “You feel like you're up?” he asked, sliding his fingers through my hair. “Kinda fuzzy still.” I mumbled, not bothering to deny it. He didn't reply, continuing to comfort me as my body allowed me to come back to reality. 

Slowly but surely, I felt myself coming back. It first started with my eyes clearing up, like they always do. Then my hearing, then my head. I didn't move from his lap, though. My body still felt like it was made of lead. I made a noise once my head cleared up, signaling I was back up. “You good?” he asked. I hummed, bringing my hand back to lace my fingers with his. “You're so precious, doll.” he smiled. I sat back onto his thighs, looking at his face. “Hi.” I said with a smile. He smiled back with a little chuckle, “Hi. How are you feeling?” he asked. 

That made me smile even more, I felt good. So so good. I felt as if a weight I didn't even know I had was lifted from my shoulders. My head felt clear, and I was fully content and happy. “Great.” I said. His smile reached his eyes before he leaned forward to give me a kiss. “Good, that was the goal.” he said. 

I rolled off of his lap, noticing my mates were all looking at me. “What?” I asked, feeling a little self conscious. “How was it all?” Tony asked, smirking. I blushed a little, knowing what they were talking about. “Fine.” I said, looking down at the blanket that was over my lap. “Sounded more than just fine.” Natasha said with a smile. I groaned and put my hands over my face. “Nat stop embarrassing her. Not like you're the quietest thing on the planet.” Clint said from his place in Steve’s arms. Natasha smirked but held her hands up. 

“Anything you didn't like?” Tony prompted, and I shook my head. “No, everything was great. More than great, actually.” I said, my face getting more red by every passing second. Tony smiled and nodded. “Good, we are glad you enjoyed yourself. That is what it is all about. Nothing needs to feel uncomfortable with us.” he said. 

I nodded, smiling a little. We all continued talking about what went down, what I liked, and whatnot. We talked about where to go from here with our relationship, which brought up one question I hadn't even thought about. “Hey, Sam? When is your next heat cycle?” Steve asked, cocking his head. 

I blanched at that, I hadn't even thought about it. My heat, that was a thing. I hated that thing. I got it four times a year, once every three months. I had met my mates three months ago, which means it is coming up. “Shit.” I cursed, looking for my phone. I saw it next to Bucky, he must have grabbed it when he brought me out. I snatched it up and pulled up the tracking app I had. “Two weeks.” I said, scowling at the app. God, didn't I just have that damn thing? I groaned, tossing my phone away from me. 

“So, how do you want to deal with that? I mean, we aren't going to mate with you for the sake of a heat, unless you decide that's how you want it to happen. But not our first choice.” Tony said. “Uh, I mean I usually get by okay. Toys and stuff.” I said, flushing a little at the conversation. “Toys are good, do they ease the pain?” he asked, not at all phased by the conversation. 

“A little. Not much helps after a certain point though.” I shrugged. It was true, heats were meant for omegas to get pregnant, and when that isn't satisfied it's like your body tries to punish you for it with pain. “Hm. Are you wanting help through it?” he asked, not to be pushy, but sounding genuinely curious. I shrugged, “Not sure. Probably.” I said, having never thought about it. “Well you think about it and let us know.” he said, giving me a comforting look. 

I nodded, snuggling deeper into the couch with the blanket. “So, what happened today?” I asked, wanting to know what actually happened. I understood HYDRA was in Stark Industries and the SHIELD database was compromised, but other than that I was in the dark. “Don't you worry about that, doll. Everything is fine.” Bucky said from next to me. 

I rolled my eyes at that, whatever you say Buck. “You know, I should be involved in this. It runs in my blood.” I said, opening a window that until now had remained closed. They all looked at me quickly, nobody speaking for a moment. “What do you mean it runs in your blood?” Steve asked after nobody said anything. 

“My dad. He died when I was twelve, my mom never told me how. She said he was in an accident, but when she was at work one day I went through the files in our office. My dad, he was a SHIELD agent. We had tons of files from his day as an agent. Cases, reports, everything. She kept it all in the office. I found the report from his death, he wasn't in an accident, he was killed in action. A mission called Project Deathlock. Killed by a man named-” “John Garrett. Holy hell.” Natasha said, putting her hand to her face. “Your dad was Agent Samuel Morrison?” Clint exclaimed, standing up. I nodded with a little smile. “Named after him and all.” I said. “Jesus Christ! Your dad has a fucking SHIELD honorary medal next to his name. His photo is on the wall!” he said. I smiled at that, it didn't surprise me at all. According to the files, my dad has been a leading agent for many covert missions, having a level seven clearance at the time of his death. “Yea, he was pretty cool.” I said. 

“Okay, woah. Wait. Why did you never tell us this before?” I shrugged, “never came up.” I said. He looked dumbfounded, before looking at the others. “This doesn't change anything. You still aren't getting involved in this.” he decided. I huffed, “Why? I read all his mission reports and all his personal notes. I can probably hack into the HYDRA databases right now.” I said. “No. You might be able to, which I also did not know. That is illegal by the way, those missions are classified and you should not have read them, but you will not get involved in this. You are not an agent, you will not get involved. Understood?” he said in a stern voice. 

“If it involves you all and things that might pose a threat to you, I think I should know. We are mates. And, you said no more hiding things! This counts as hiding things.” I said, trying to turn it around on him. He gave me an unimpressed eyebrow raise. “Sam. No.” he said. “Steve. Yes.” I shot back, trying to hide my smirk. He sighed, “Why are you always trying to break rules? Can you please just listen for once? This is serious stuff, doll. This ain't old missions you read that your daddy did. This is real, and it is happening now. You aren't an agent, you have no business being involved in this.” he said. “Well, maybe I should become an agent.” I said, crossing my arms.

That got all of their attention. Nobody said anything, and you could ear the static in the room with how silent it was. “Absolutely not. Do not even suggest that.” Steve growled out. I wanted to shrink back at his tone, but I stood my ground. “Why? I train like an agent, I live with you guys, would it really be that bad? I could help! I just want to help.” I said, trying to get them to see my side of things. “You help by staying here. Where you're safe. I don't mind ya going out while we are here, but what if you had to go alone on a mission? How could we keep track of you? Not to mention, you aren't allowed to be alone anymore. We established that already.” he said. 

“What if I started small? Tony, I am already being your assistant, what if I helped with nonserious stuff? Please? I never knew what I wanted to do with my life, what if this is the answer? You guys can train me! Please?” I asked. They were all silent, Steve looked like he was deep in thought. “Steve? You aren’t seriously considering this are you?” Bruce spoke up, until now he had been silent. “No. I’m not. I'm thinking of how this conversation went this way.” he said. 

I sighed, leaning back into Bucky. He tightened his arm around me, “Doll, what do we always say is the most important thing we do as your mates?” he spoke up. I groaned, here we go. “To keep me safe, happy, and healthy.” I parroted, having heard them say it close to a million times now. “How are we supposed to do that if you are out there trying to be a little badass and going on missions?” he asked. I scoffed, “By coming with me? You were the fucking Winter Soldier for fifty years!” I exclaimed. He responded by smacking the side of my thigh sharply, but not hard. “First, don't cuss at me like that, I’ll wash your mouth out. Second, don’t yell, this is a conversation. Third, no means no. You have no business in this matter, end of conversation. You aren't an agent, so stop now before you dig your own grave. You ain't getting involved in this, these people are dangerous and they find out you are with us, bad things can happen. Trust me when I say HYDRA doesn't care that you're a lady, they will take you and do things to you that you can only dream of in your worst nightmares. Stay out of it. No digging, no pressing on this. Our answer is no. Please, listen to us on this one.” Bucky said in a stern, commanding voice. 

I let out an indignant huff but nodded. “Fine.” I sassed. He sighed at my attitude, but did not reprimand me. “Detka, we just want to keep you safe. This isn't the life we want for you.” Natasha spoke softly. “Oh, so you want me to be one of those omegas who just sit at home? I am not some homemaker housewife.” I said. “And nobody said you were. You can choose to pursue something if that is what you want. You are working for Tony, which is great. But if you want to go to school, we will allow that. Don’t make assumptions, we know you don't want to be one of those omegas.” she said. 

I felt a little guilty, she was right. None of them had said anything about me staying home other than the reason to keep me safe. I still had a job, which was sometimes uncommon for omegas. “Sorry.” I said. She nodded, and left it at that. 

We sat in silence, before I stood up. “I’m going to cook dinner.” I said before walking to the kitchen. I began pulling out the fixings for BBQ chicken and a side salad. Something quick and easy. The act of putting together helped me level back out from the conversation. They hadn't done anything wrong, they just wanted to keep me safe and I blew up on them. They had no idea about my dad, so me springing what I just did on them was wrong. They did nothing wrong, they just wanted to protect me, and I sighed as I put the chicken in the oven before I walked back to the living room. 

They all stopped their conversation when I stood there in front of them all, hands wringing together in front of me. “I just wanted to say I was sorry, for everything that just happened. I shouldn't have jumped on you all like that, you’re right. I’m not an agent, I just hate feeling useless, especially when I know you guys might be at risk. I shouldn't have argued with you, and I’m sorry.” I said, getting it off my chest before the guilt began eating away too badly at me. No more hiding things. 

“Doll, you weren’t in trouble. We accept your apology, but we weren’t mad at you. Just because we don’t want you to be exposed to this sort of thing doesn’t mean we are mad. And, if this whole agent thing is still around once this blows over, well maybe we can talk. Maybe.” Steve said. 

My jaw dropped at that, no fucking way. “Wait, you're serious?” I asked, incredulously. “Don't get ahead of yourself. We were talking about it and we don't want to stop you from something you truly want to do. I am not sure we are comfortable with you being a field agent, actually, I know we aren't. But maybe intel, where you're behind a screen and we can keep an eye on you.” Tony spoke up. “Ohmygod! You're serious?” I squealed in excitement. After I found out what my dad did, I always thought it was the coolest thing. Training with the others only emphasized that thought, and if it means I can help then I am all in. “Could be, let’s see if you're able to behave until this all blows over.” Tony said. I nodded, “I can be!” I said, wanting to prove myself. I was finally getting a chance at being able to prove to my mates I wasn't some useless omega. 

“We will see. You good now that you got that off your chest?” he said knowingly. I nodded, I did feel better. “Good, now come give me a hug.” he said as he stood up. I melted into his arms, enjoying the feeling of his strong arms around me. “Just let us protect you, please.” he murmured into my ear as he tightened his grip on me. I nodded, tightening my own grip. “Okay.” I whispered. 

\----

My mates were all asleep around me, and Steve had me in a tight grip in front of him as he snored into my ear. I was annoyed they all fell asleep so easily while my brain was going faster than ever. The said I could maybe become an agent, which is huge. But, I read my dad’s files and his notes, I knew how to hack a database. I knew how to get information. 

I laid still, making sure Steve was still fast asleep as I gently pulled myself from his grasp. Of course, I knew he was going to wake up. Even while asleep my mates were always on alert. “Sam?” he mumbled out groggily. “Shhh. I have to go to the bathroom.” I lied. He nodded, putting his head back on the pillow, snoring again within seconds. 

I tiptoed to the door that was open, then rushed to the elevator. “My room FRI.” I said once the doors were closed. The elevator made its way down, and I felt my stomach clenching in anticipation. Sam, why do you always have to be so impulsive? 

The doors to my floor opened and I went to my own room. I didn't bother turning on my lights, simply grabbed my laptop and the box from the top of my closet. My mom had no idea I had these. When I moved out, I made an impulse decision to take some of my dad’s old files and his notes. I had shoved them in a box, never looking at them since the first time I did years ago. “FRIDAY? Can you secure my laptop so nobody can trace what I’m doing?” I asked. “Certainly.” she replied, before the background of my laptop went black and the writing was light grey. It looked like something out of the FBI movies. 

“Thanks.” I replied, pulling out one of the old leather-bound journals of my dad’s. He worked for SHIELD for years, there had to be something in here about HYDRA’s activities and why they would want to infiltrate Stark Industries. 

“Lights to 40%.” I said, unable to read the pages in the dark. Instantly my lights came up. “Pull up the files from earlier FRIDAY. And any suspicious activities in Stark Industries or SHIELD regarding the security.” I said, trying to rack my brain. Why was this going on? What did they coding mean? 

I looked over to the Starkpad from earlier, grabbing it. I opened the coding before looking back to my dad’s journals. I flipped through the pages, halting when I found one in his perfect cursive. _HYDRA Infiltration- Computers. _

“Bingo.” I said, reading his notes. 

_April, 2011. _

_Went in to work, prepared for a mission. Pulled up the debrief packet to see coding on the screen. Never seen it before. Coding was for security, upon decrypting it discovered HYDRA planning to infiltrate the mission. Mission is to transport Stark security system hard drives to base is Peru where it will be applied to the entire Project Alliance database. They want the security codes for Project Alliance. Those codes will override droids- do not engage. Destroy hard drives immediately. _

Project Alliance? I didn't remember anything about that one, but this had happened before. They tried to encrypt security systems to override drones. To turn them against SHIELD? 

I reached to the box full of case files, and located the one for Project Alliance. I grabbed the file, there was a large red stamp that said ‘Abort’ over the front. I opened it to see what the file actually was. Inside were photos of drones that looked a whole hell of a lot like something you'd see in Star Wars. They were droids, hundreds of them, lined up in a room like soldiers. They were equipped with weapons. The notes on the file said they were an arsonry project designed to protect and fight against national threats. My eyes went to the handwritten notes in the file. 

_Project aborted, April 17th, 2011. HYDRA accessed codes for droids. Destroy hard drive with software and Codes. _

Huh. Other than that, there wasn't much information, except for the names of the people leading the project. Earl Frazier, Edmund Green, Nicolas Krebs, Viktor Weindorf. 

I looked at my computer where FRIDAY had pulled up the agent’s information from this morning. My eyes scanned the screen frantically. “Oh fuck.” I said, realizing the names in front of me were the same as the ones on the file my dad dealt with almost ten years ago. “FRIDAY, I think I found something.” I said, absentmindedly. 

“And what might that be?” I heard a voice speak up. My head snapped up, and I was greeted with an angry looking Tony Stark leaning against my door frame. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh! What do we think?  
So! Like I have been saying, I have a direction I want this story to go, and this chapter was crucial for that.  
BIG things are about to go down. Buckle in kiddos, things are about to get interesting.  
Hope you loved it! Let me know!  
ALSO! Over 5k hits?!?! I don't deserve yall.  
See you next week!  
-B 
> 
> Inspirations:  
Sam's office outfit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/342766221643197996/  
Pepper's outfit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/342766221643430400/  
Bracelet: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/342766221643224365/  
Bodysuit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/342766221643445336/  
Droids: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/342766221643456235/  
Piano song: https://youtu.be/Gus4dnQuiGk


	16. The Beginning of Something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys.   
This chapter is...a lot. I want to give you a full warning right now. There are so many emotions flying all over the place, lots of things are happening, and it might be hard to keep up with. I didn't know how else to write this, and I personally deal with a ton of emotions all at once, so if this is too hard to keep up with, I am sorry!   
Like I mentioned before, things are going to be getting intense, this kinda shows that.   
I added a little smut in here because, well it felt right. 
> 
> There are trigger warnings for this chapter!!!! Please do not read if you get triggered by:   
Panic Attacks  
Description of torture and manipulation (I don't know if it is mild or not, I have read some pretty gory stuff, so if it is too much, let me know and I can recap in the comments.)
> 
> Thank you all for your continuous support! It has truly kept this story alive! I appreciate you all!   
Enjoy!   
-B

Oh fuck. “Uhhhh” I started, but he was already walking towards where I was sitting on the bed. “You just don't know when to quit, do you?” he asked, walking next to me to look at the computer. “We told you to leave this, there are things you do not need to be seeing.” he scolded. “Okay you can be mad at me in a second, but, Tony look.” I said, holding the Project Alliance file up for him to see. 

He raised his brow but grabbed the file, and his face morphed into one of shock. “Where did you get this?” he asked, not taking his eyes off the file. “I, uh, stole some of my dad’s old files.” I said. He peeked up over the file, before swatting my arm with it. “You realize stealing classified files is a federal crime, right?” he asked. “Ok, again, get mad at me later. Look at the names on the file.” I said. “I know who worked on this, Strucker wanted-” “No, not Strucker! Look at the guys who actually executed the behind the scenes part of the mission.” I said, annoyed he wasn't listening. “Earl Fraizer? He was-” “The one in the meeting.” I finished. “Son of a bitch.” he hissed, sitting next to me on the bed. 

“Look, in the file it was discovered he and the others were working for HYDRA. Then, the files Nat released a few years back to the world shows their HYDRA files, too. They were directly involved in different HYDRA projects, they were the coders for the Winter Soldier Programs.” I said, scrolling through the files on my laptop. “Fucking hell. And they were two feet away from you. God damn rat bastards.” Tony cursed, looking from the file to the computer. 

“FRIDAY? Get all intel on these guys. Set up facial recognition everywhere. I want to know where they are, especially if they are in SHIELD and Stark Industries.” he said, before looking at me. “You want to seriously be involved in this?” he asked. I nodded, “I wouldn't be doing this at two in the morning if I didn't.” I said. He nodded, rubbing his chin. “Steve is going to kill me.” he said before grabbing the file and putting it with the rest. “Alright, come with me.” he said as he grabbed the box of files. 

No. Way. I quickly got up, not even bothering to put on pants or shoes. We went down to the lab where Tony instantly began setting up the screens. “Pull it all up FRIDAY.” he said. We were surrounded by holographic images and reports on the men. “Start looking through the rest of the files, anything and everything that lists their names comes to me. Anything about security, set aside with the files that have coding. We will look through those separately” he instructed as he began typing into the computer. 

I pulled the lid off the box and began opening all the files. Hours passed, Tony looking through the data from both HYDRA and SHIELD while I looked through every single paper file. Papers were scattered around the floor as I put things into their respective piles. These assholes were everywhere. 

Anything that had to do with electronics or coding, they were there. “Tony? Did you know you hired these guys for a project back in 2007?” I asked. “For what?” he asked, looking up from his own research. “Uhhhh, some weapons deal with the Aranian government. They did the final coding for the missile launch system.” I said, reading the report in one of my dad’s files. While it wasn’t a SHIELD mission, Stark Industries was always involved, directly or indirectly. “No shit.” he said, coming over to look at the file. “Obadiah was in charge of that deal. I wonder if he knew.” he said, flipping through the pages. “Maybe. I don't know much about that part of your business.” I shrugged. “You wouldn't, you weren't even ten years old yet.” he said, making me cringe. “Stop, its weird when you say that.” I said. 

“You telling me you don't think our age difference is hot?” he asked, smirking at me. I flushed deeply, “I didn't say that.” I mumbled, going back to the file I had open. 

My dad did a lot for SHIELD, that was for sure. At one point he was in charge of recruiting new agents, and I was shocked to see a file labeled “SHIELD STRIKE TEAM”. That was the team Steve worked with, one that was full of HYDRA agents. My dad had been the lead on training them for SHIELD. I opened it, seeing stacks of papers with photos of each candidate. On the very top was a photo of Brock Rumlow. My dad had signed on the approval line, but wrote next to his name  _ Keep an eye on him, seems off.  _

Did you know my dad was the one who recruited the STRIKE team? I asked. Tony looked up at that, “Yea?” he asked. “Yea. He has tons of notes on here, he even noticed that Rumlow was off. “Fucking Rumlow. I don't like the fact he got away, I will never forgive him for what he did to Steve. He had nightmares for months.” Tony growled. I pursed my lips, setting the file down. 

The next one I grabbed made my breath hitch, it was from 2012, the year he died. The file was the Project Deathlok file. I opened it, and my breathing began to quicken a little. There were probably fifteen pages of quickly written notes. All of them expressed concern for this project being corrupted. My eyes skimmed the papers, not believing the words I was reading. The words that stuck out to me were haunting.  _ POSSIBLE LINK TO HYDRA? ATTEMPTED SUPER SOLDIER PROGRAMMING. DESTROY MACHINE, TURN IN FRAISER. PROJECT CORRUPTED BY UNKNOWN SYSTEM.  _

Those were the last words written on the file. He must have gone to try and stop the program, but his life was cut short for trying to do right in the world. With a shaking hand, I flipped through the file. I cursed and slammed the file down when I saw the names on the file, unsurprised after reading the note, but pissed when I saw Earl Frazier’s name on the file. Again. 

“This fucktard is everywhere!” I yelled, throwing the file down. “I’m starting to learn the same thing. He is a sneaky bastard.” Tony said, pulling up another screen. “Come look at this.” he said, gesturing me over to him. 

There was a photo of me working at the coffee counter, taking the guy’s order. “Son of a bitch.” I whispered. “That’s not the worst part. Look at this.” he said, pulling up security camera footage of me from last month as I went for my walk around Stark Industries office building. The video showed me walking, looking at my phone. Then three seconds passed, before he walked through the frame, talking on his cellphone but not taking his eyes off me. “Do you think he knows who I am?” I asked, watching the video as it replayed on a loop. “I don’t know. How could he? Regardless, he seems to know you have some sort of affiliation with us.” he said as he pulled up another security feed. 

This one had my stomach churning. It was me, walking home a few months ago through the streets of Manhattan to my old apartment building. I walked with my hands in my pockets, surveying what was in front of me, but never looking back. Behind me was fucking Earl Frazier. He was once again on his phone, but he stopped and seemed to look straight into the street camera across from my building. His face split into a smile, before he continued walking. A chill ran down my spine, I had been followed and I didn't even know it. “This isn't the first time he did it, either. FRIDAY pulled up the footage from the last six months, and he seemed to have followed you at least ten times.” Tony spoke, not taking his eyes off the screen. “What a fuckin creep.” I said. 

“I don't know how he knows you, but he must. He either knows who your dad was, or he knows you are our mate.” tony spoke. “Why would he know who my dad was? Sure, my dad worked on the cases he did, but did they ever actually talk?” I asked. Tony didn't respond, but clicked another file and brought it up on the hologram. 

My eyes widened at the file, it was a termination report, and at the bottom was my dad’s signature. “They talked alright.” Tony said, expanding it to show the full report. I read the words, feeling my stomach drop. “To be terminated and brought in for questioning immediately upon the suspicion of selling SHIELD intel?” I asked, turning to Tony. he had his lips pursed, “You sure you want to be involved?” he asked, looking at me. “Tony, I am sitting here at four thirty in the morning in my pajamas finding out that this asshole has worked for HYDRA while in SHIELD and Stark Industries for years. And, he followed me for some reason. Yes, I want to be involved.” I said, nodding to the video he pulled up. “For the record, we already knew they were in SHIELD for years, Stark Industries, not so much.” he said, before pressing play on the video. 

It was Fraizer, sitting in a chair across a metal table from my dad. “Earl Frazier, do you know why you are here? My dad asked, crossing his arms and leaning back. “Because, you are a paranoid man, Agent Morrison.” he said, bringing his handcuffed hands up to rest on the table. “We have reason to suspect you are preparing to turn over classified SHIELD information. Can you confirm or deny this?” my dad asked. Frazier’s face split into a grin that had my stomach clenching. How did they not realize he was a bad guy? 

“Wouldn't you like to know?” he asked. “I would. Tell me the truth now, and you might be able to get out of this.” my dad spoke, resting his gun on the table. “That sounds like a threat, Agent Morrison.” Frazier spoke, looking down at the gun. “It is whatever you want it to be. If you comply and tell us who you are working for, this will be easier on you.” my dad spoke, tilting his head up. “Go fuck yourself. I won't tell, SHIELD is weak. Too many weak men like you working for it, there are gaps, agent. Do you know what must happen to gaps? They get filled. I am simply filling the gap.” Frazier spoke. “There are no gaps to be filled.” my dad spoke. 

Frazier let out a laugh, shaking his head. “You are all delusional. You sit around toting your guns like you are protecting the world, but you aren't. You are limiting it, you don't understand the potential that lies within this building. You think I simply sit behind a computer and do coding? Sure, I do. I code for whoever asks me to, I am not an agent like you. SHIELD needed me, my skills, but so do others. With my skills, we can dominate. We can take this world and make it better, with technology, we can evolve.” he said with a smile, a crazy fire in his eyes. “What do you mean, evolve?” my dad asked, making Fraizer smile even larger. “Agent, tell me. How is your family? You have a little girl, yes?” Fraizer asked. I saw my dad’s fist clench, but he didn't say anything. Frazier smiled, before continuing. “You see, technology could do incredible things. We just need bodies, test subjects. Then we as a species can evolve, the perfect combination between technology and flesh. So tell me, agent. How would you like to be a part of a new evolutionary breakthrough?” Frazier smiled. “You are insane.” my dad snarled. Frazier smiled, “you will see, agent. You will see.” he spoke, before a loud scream was heard. My dad jumped up, grabbing his gun, and pointed it at Frazier who was now laughing. 

“What’s going on?” my dad demanded. Frazier looked up, “Evolution.” was all he said, before a woman busted into the room. My dad shot at her, but she had a metal arm that stopped it. Like Bucky. She turned, and the sight made me want to vomit. Half of her face was metal, the flesh that met it looked melted. She threw a punch, knocking my dad to the ground before she broke Frazier’s handcuffs, leading them out of the room. 

The video went black, and I stood there in shock. “Project Deathlok. SHIELD thought of the idea back in the eighties, but it was never acted upon. That is, until one man, John Garrett, decided it was worth a shot back in 1990 after his run in with an IED.” Tony spoke, walking away from the screens, looking to be in thought. “It was deemed unsafe and inhumane by SHIELD. Making cyborgs, that shit can be risky. Frazier and his goonies though, they saw it as an opportunity. They took all of the information SHIELD had on the program, before selling the information to HYDRA. HYDRA jumped all over it, they saw it as their opportunity to make a super soldier army.” Tony spoke. “So why are they here now? Why are they in Stark Industries?” I asked, following Tony with my eyes. 

He pointed at me, “That is the question isn't it? I looked back at the coding, it isn't just about accessing mission information and Stark weapons, no. They are sending us a message. They are back and they know what we have. They are planning on gaining SHIELD information, but I don't know what or why, and unless Fury returns my call, we don't know what information they have accessed.” he said, beginning to pace.    
  


“I'm still lost. You stopped weapon production back in 2008 I thought. So what could they possibly want from you?” I asked, not following his thoughts. “Well, sort of. SHIELD still has access to my tech and I helped design a lot of their stuff. I helped design....” he stopped suddenly. “Design what?” I asked. He looked over to the table, where Bucky’s arm was laying. “They are going to access his files.” he said suddenly, turning to look at me. “Who’s files?” I asked, still not following. “Bucky’s. Project Deathlok, Project Centipede, they are all trying to accomplish what?” he asked, walking back to the computer. 

“Super soldiers.” I said, finally catching on. He snapped his fingers, typing into the computer. “Wait, so youre saying they are going to try and hack into Bucky’s files, see what you did to his arm and recreate it for the Deathlok soldiers? Is that information even in there?” I asked. 

“Not all of it, but some of it is. Basic coding of the arm, how to recalibrate it, stuff like that. The Deathlok soldiers  were a group of Super Soldiers that were a product of  Project Deathlok , who relied on cybernetic prosthetics created to maintain normal function. After  Cybertek , the company who made the prosthetic, began working closely with the  Centipede Project , both HYDRA and them combined their resources and planned to create Deathlok Soldiers enhanced by the Centipede Serum, and Cybertek Prosthetics.” he said, pulling up a screen with the information on the programs. 

“How are you accessing this?” I asked, in awe of how he was pulling this all up as he spoke. “I just infiltrated HYDRA’s main database.” he said. “Wait, what?” I asked, coming behind him. “Son of a bitch!” he yelled, slamming his hand down. “Those fuckers are trying to steal my fucking technology to create fucking cyborg super soldiers!” he yelled. I looked at the screen, he pulled up a report from yesterday written by none other than Earl Frazier himself. It listed in great detail about how the coding was passed onto Stark, how he was going to implement it into his system, then once that was done they would use the technology on the ‘subjects’. 

“Okay, but you didn't input it, so not a big deal? Right?” I asked. “You’d think. FRIDAY, how are our systems?” he asked, looking me in the eye. “All systems intact right now sir, I suspect not for long, however.” she spoke. Tony dropped his head and muttered out a quiet “fuck me.”

“So, what is all actually happening?” I asked, feeling uneasy at how much information was up in the air right now. “What is happening is you are to not leave the tower until further notice. HYDRA is trying to steal technology to create cybernetic super soldiers. Along with that, I have a crazy HYDRA agent who has been sneaking around my building trying to steal my coding for our mate’s arm so he can code it into their subjects.” he said, running a hand through his hair. “Plus, I don't know how, but I have a feeling Fraizer knows who you are, either through us or your father. That is information I don't like, so until we figure out exactly what is going on, you will stay here.” he said. 

“What in the sam hell is going on in here?” I heard Steve’s voice ring out. Tony sighed, “let me do the talking.” he murmured, placing a kiss on my head. “Good morning!” Tony chirped as he closed down all the holograms. “FRIDAY said you never came back to bed.” Steve said looking at Tony. “And she said you never went to bed.” he said, looking at me. I didn't say anything, averting my eyes from his. 

“What is this?” Steve asked, nodding to the files strewn all over the lab. “Research.” Tony replied with a shrug. Steve bent down to look at a file, “I wouldn't do that. Top secret and all. Read the file, Rogers” Tony said as he waved his hand at Steve, but shut his mouth at the glare he got. He opened the file, but promptly shut it and leveled us both with a look that could kill. “You recruited her?” he snarled, gesturing to me. “Technically, he didn't make me do anything.” I spoke up. 

Tony looked towards me, and motioned for me to zip it. I closed my mouth and nodded. “So, once again, we are faced with our little mate directly disobeying our rules and doing something we told her not to do.” Steve said, walking towards me. “I’m starting to think you like the punishment.” he said lowly once he cornered me against a table. 

“Back off, babe. She didn't do anything wrong.” Tony spoke up. “Really? Because I distinctly remember having a conversation where we told her to stay away from all this.” he said, still looking into my eyes. I whimpered, looking away from his fierce eyes. “Well, because of her rebellious streak, I found out HYDRA has gotten their slimy fingers into my business, and are trying to steal coding from Bucky’s arm.” Tony spoke up. 

Instantly, Steve tensed up and looked at Tony. “What do you mean they are trying to steal coding for Bucky’s arm?” he asked, walking to where Tony pulled up the HYDRA files on Project Deathlok. Steve’s eyes skimmed the words quickly, taking it all in. “They have another super soldier program?” he asked. “This is the same one. They are just trying to upgrade it to make it work.” Tony said. “That coding they presented to me? If I had inputted it they would have access to all of our most classified information, including all our information about Bucky’s recovery. On top of that, I am pretty sure Sam has a stalker.” Tony said. 

Steve’s head snapped to me at that. “I didn't know!” I said, raising my hands in surrender. “Tony found out.” I said as I pointed to Tony. Steve sighed, “You know, we really didn't want you involved in this kind of thing.” he said quietly. “I know.” I mumbled. He crossed his arms and dropped his head with a sigh. 

“Why do you think they want her?” Steve asked, nodding to where I was standing. “I don't know. He mentioned they needed test subjects for this...program. Do you think?” Tony trailed off, looking towards me. My stomach dropped and I felt sick to my stomach. “He wants me, as a test subject?” I asked quietly, feeling like I was about to vomit. 

“I don't know, baby. I don't know what he wants, but he won't be able to do anything while you are here. You aren't even allowed to be on your own right now, so there is no way anything can happen. I swear, we will keep you safe.” Tony said, coming up to me to wrap his arms around me tightly. “So what do we do now?” I asked after a moment. Steve sighed, coming up behind me, sandwiching me between the two of them. “We prepare.” he said quietly, pressing a kiss to my head. “Does this mean I get to be an agent?” I asked, leaning back so I could look up at him. 

He smiled a little, “Maybe not officially, and you aren't going out in the field. Ever. But, I guess we can all maybe sit down and talk about you doing intel. Ask me again in a couple hours. Right now, bed. Both of you.” he said, gently guiding me out of Tony’s arms. “I’m not tired.” I groaned as he led both Tony and I out of the lab. “Don’t care. You both are going back to bed and will get at least four hours of rest.” he said, leaving no room for argument as we all shuffled into the elevator. 

“I don't need sleep. That is why they made coffee.” Tony sassed, earning himself a flick on the ear from Steve. “And your attitude is why they made leather belts.” Steve shot back. Tony didn't say anything else after that. 

We all walked out of the elevator, and I was shocked to see the sun was shining into the living room and the entire pack was awake. “What time is it?” I asked, looking around. “Seven. Bed, now.” Steve said, ushering us into the bedroom. “Blackout mode please, FRIDAY.” he said as he pulled the covers back for us. 

The room went dark, and Tony and I both crawled into the bed without too many complaints. “Still not tired.” I spoke once we both were settled in. Tony had his arm wrapped tightly around me, and I had my head resting on his chest. I ran my finger around his housing component on his chest, letting the light illuminate the room. “Just close your eyes and relax, Sammie. I think you are more tired than you think.” Steve said, leaning down to press a kiss to my lips, then Tony’s. “Ill be back in four hours to check on you two. Sweet dreams.” he spoke, walking out of the room and gently shutting the door. 

\----

I guess Steve was right, as soon as the door shut both Tony and I were out like lights. Four hours passed, and we were both still asleep when Steve opened the door to check on us. I stirred a little, but made no move to wake up. I was still half asleep when I heard the door to the room close, allowing Tony’s heartbeat and snores lull me back into a peaceful dream. 

The next time I woke up, it was for good. I noticed Tony was missing from the bed, but his spot was still a little warm. I groaned, shoving my face into his pillow. The door opened and the bed sunk behind me as someone sat on the bed. “Hi baby, you feel better now?” Steve asked, rubbing his hand up and down my spine. I hummed, letting his motions almost put me back to sleep. He chuckled, stopping his hand. I whined at the loss of the feeling, making him snicker a little. “Doll, I think it is time to get up. It’s been almost six hours, if you dont wake up you won't sleep tonight.” he said. I rolled onto my back, looking up at him sleepily. 

He smiled at me once he saw my face. “You are too damn cute, yaknow that?” he asked, leaning down to press a kiss to my nose. “Stooooop.” I whined, still trying to wake up. I was a little on the grumpy side, not wanting to get up yet. He smirked at my reaction, “Is someone grumpy?” he asked in the tone he usually saved for when I was dropped. I huffed, rolling back over to put my face back in the pillow. “No.” I said, but it was muffled by the pillow. He laughed before placing a light swat on my backside. “C'mon doll, we need to talk about some stuff. Time to get up.” he said. 

“You're too happy.” I mumbled into the pillow. “No, you're just grumpy. Seriously, time to get up.” he said, rolling me back over, only to be met with my glare. “Oh you are very scary, doll. Especially with your hair like that.” he teased. I didn't say anything, just kept glaring at me. He tried to glare back, but his smile kept creeping to his face. “Alright, guess I’ll make ya get up.” he said before grabbing me and throwing me over his shoulder. 

I squealed a little before squirming to try and escape his hold. “Steve! Put me down!” I exclaimed, but he refused. “Nope, no can do.” he said walking out to the living room. “Now that is a sight.” I heard Clint tease, and I remembered I was only in my panties and one of Tony’s shirts. “Steveeeee!” I whined, trying to push up out of his grasp. He laughed before pulling me up and tossing me onto the couch. “Damn super soldiers and their brute strength.” I cursed, sticking my tongue out at him. “Careful doll, he had some good news for ya.” Bucky teased, sitting down next to me. He held out a weird green looking smoothie for me to take. “The heck is that?” I asked, not taking it from his hands. “Breakfast for you.” he said. 

I took it, but didn't drink it. “Stop lookin at it like it's gonna bite ya. Look, it's not bad.” he said, grabbing it and taking a drink himself, before handing it back to me. “It looks like grass.” I said, curling my lip a little. “Don't be dramatic.” he said, tickling my foot that was crossed under me. “You guys decide today was pick on Sam day or what?” I asked as I pulled my foot away from him. 

“I thought that was every day?” Bruce asked, smirking a little. I looked at him, shocked. “I thought you were on my side!” I exclaimed, feigning betrayal. He laughed a little, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Alright everyone, settle in. We have some information to discuss.” Tony said, walking in holding a large cup of coffee. He sat down on the chaise, crossing his legs before motioning for Steve to begin talking. 

“So, Sam. While you were sleeping, we all had a little...discussion about what happened this morning.” he said, crossing his arms to look at me. My stomach dropped a little, I couldn't read his face well enough to know what he meant by that. “Am I in trouble?” I asked a little hesitantly. 

Steve sighed, before shaking his head. “You were going to be, but after discussing it with the others, we are going to let this slide, just once.” he said, shocking the hell out of me. “That doesn't mean you get to do it often, breaking a rule will almost always end with you being punished. That being said, you proved to us that maybe you can have a little more free reign on somethings.” he spoke, looking to the others for support. 

“Meaning?” I asked, unsure where this was going. “Meaning, after a lengthy discussion, we have all come to an agreement about what is happening.” he said, walking over to sit on the edge of the couch. “Intel only. You are still going to be working for me as my PA, but on some other stuff. We won't be going to the office for a little while, not with all this going on. I could use an extra set of hands, and an extra brain.” Tony spoke up. 

I scrunched my eyebrows together, and looked around at the rest of my mates. None of them gave away their feelings on what was being said, all wearing perfect poker faces. “So...you are saying that you are letting me be an agent?” I asked, unsure if I was hearing him right. “Agent is a strong word, more like, an intelligence officer.” Tony said, before adding on, “but, it was apart of the deal with these yahoos that you train as if you were going to be an agent.” 

“Soooooo. I’m in?” I asked, looking at the others. Now their faces held emotions. Natasha had a proud smirk on her face, Clint had a similar look. Bruce looked conflicted, but mostly smiled. Bucky looked downright devious with the smile he had, and Steve looked somewhere in the middle. “Wow. Gotta say, didn't think it would only take a day to convince you guys.” I said, a feeling of pride swelling up in my chest. 

“Well, more like a realization. We came to realize you were going to get involved one way or another, might as well make sure you are doing things the right way.” Natasha said. I nodded in understanding. “Sam, you realize that once you are in, it's hard to get out. We don't want to corrupt you with this. There are going to be rules, ones that you absolutely have to follow. The moment you do, you're out.” Steve spoke, giving me a look that showed just how serious this was. “I understand, really. I do.” I said, smiling as I realized I was finally, finally able to help my mates with something. I wouldn't be in the dark anymore. 

“I mean it. There is a chain of command with this type of thing, and hate to sound like a dick, but you are at the bottom of it. No going off and researching things we don't tell you to, no disobeying. This isn't a game, there are bad people out there who are trying to recreate very bad things, things that hurt people. We don't know what they want, but we know they were trailing you. For one reason or another, you have a target on your back. Understand?” he spoke in his captain voice. 

I nodded, the thought of them targeting me made me feel a little ill. “So, I am going to just help you all find out what it is exactly that HYDRA wants? Why are they trying to infiltrate your business?” I asked, trying to get everything straight. “Yes. And, you are going to start more intense training, not only with Clint and Nat anymore. All of us are going to train you in our specialties, we need to be prepared for anything. God forbid, but if they are able to infiltrate and somehow get a hold of you, we need to know you are able to take care of yourself.” Steve spoke. 

I bit my lip, there was no way they were able to infiltrate the tower, right? “Do you think they are going to be able to get in the tower?” I asked, feeling uneasy. “Well, that brings up the next part of our conversation. The rest of the Avengers are already staying there, but I think it is time for us to move into the compound. It has higher security and is about as remote as we can get. It’s upstate, surrounded by hundreds of acres and superheroes. How does that sound?” Tony asked, sitting up properly to look at me. 

Move to the compound? I feel like I just moved into the tower. “I don't really want to move again, but I guess if it will be safer, then what other choice do we have?” I shrugged. “We just want to keep ya safe, doll. That will be much easier there with the upgraded security than there.” Bucky spoke up from his place next to me. I nodded, “So when are we going to move?” I asked, looking at Steve. “As soon as possible. We want to be out within the next couple of days. We have some movers to come move the essentials, but you might want to start packing up the stuff you need every day.” he said. I sighed, rubbing my eyes. “Alright, well. Congratulations baby, you are in with the big leagues now.” Tony said, making me smile. 

\----

“I hate packing.” I grumbled, putting my clothes into the boxes that I seemed to have just unpacked. “I know, detka. But it is for the best.” Natasha said from her place across the closet. “Yea, I know. Still hate it.” I said. Surprisingly, her and I have gotten almost my entire room packed back up. I hadn't even unpacked some of my things from the first move. 

“Are you going to train me to be like you?” I asked after a few beats of silence. She took a sharp intake of breath, halting her movements. She let it out slowly, and shook her head. “No, baby. I am going to train you to be better than me.” she said. I laughed, “That is very unlikely. You're the best there is.” I said, meaning every word of it. 

She didn't respond, so I went back to folding what was in front of me. She still didn't say anything, but I felt her presence behind me. She sunk to her knees, kneeling behind me. She moved my hair to the side, pressing kisses along my neck. It was my turn to take a sharp breath and halt my movements. “Nat.” I breathed out, feeling the effect of her movements on my body. 

“Every play with another girl before?” she whispered into my ear. I let out a low groan, shaking my head. My heart was pounding in my chest, I was sure she could feel it as she kissed down my neck. She hummed, moving her hands from my shoulders, down my arms. A trail of goosebumps were left behind from her light touch. 

I felt myself growing hotter by the second, and I leaned my head back onto her shoulder to give her better access. I had changed into a pair of black leggings and a white tank top with a grey zip up after our talk this morning. The tanktop was low enough that she was able to bring a finger up to trace along my cleavage, stopping to toy with my necklace. 

“What’s your color, malyshka?” she whispered into my ear. I let a moan out, pushing back into her body. “Green, Nat.” I breathed out. She let out some praises in Russian, I had no idea what they meant, but it had me letting out another moan and leaning back into her. 

Her fingers danced across my chest, before stopping at the top of my shirt. “You okay with this?” she asked, making me groan. “Yes, don't tease.” I said, pushing into her touch. “Don't demand things, malyshka.” she tutted, but still pulled the edge of my top down, exposing the plain bra I was wearing. I whined, feeling suddenly very submissive towards her. “How about we get rid of this?” she asked as she toyed with the strap of my bra. “Please.” I breathed out. 

“Turn around.” she said, and I scrambled to comply. My breathing was coming out ragged, and my hands were shaking with anticipation. First Bucky yesterday, now Nat? God I was living every gal’s dream. 

My thoughts stopped when she pushed the hoodie off my shoulders, before grabbing the edge of my shirt. “Arms.” she said, pulling it up. I instantly raised my arms, letting her pull off my shirt. I felt exposed in the best way, sitting in only my leggings and bra while she was still fully dressed. “Look how beautiful you are.” she muttered, leaning in to capture my lips in a kiss. I returned it, pushing my body forward into her. Her hands rested on my hips, slowly going higher until she reached my bra. “Color?” she asked. “Green.” I said instantly, wanting more of what was happening. 

She used one hand to quickly unhook my bra, before guiding it off my shoulders and throwing it somewhere on the floor. “Lay back, baby. Let me make you feel good.” she instructed. Butterflies erupted in my stomach, how could someone be so sexy? I laid back onto the floor of the closet, my chest heaving as she hovered over me. 

Her lips met mine, and her cool fingers traveled down until they reached my breasts. Her fingers danced across my nipples, before taking them and rolling them between her forefinger and thumb. I let out an involuntary moan as pleasure coursed through my body. “Oh see, now that is music to me ears.” she smirked, before ducking her head to pull one of the hardened buds into her mouth. “Naaaaat.” I moaned, clenching my legs together as her tongue flicked across my chest. 

“You want more?” she asked, smirking at the way she had me falling apart. “Uh huh.” I nodded, unable to form words. “You okay with me taking off your pants?” she asked, sitting back to look in my eyes. “Please.” I whimpered, rolling my hips up towards her. “Shhhhh, I got you. I’m going to make you feel good, baby.” she soothed, her hands gripping the waistband of my leggings before dragging them down my body. 

She let out a breath once I was only down to my panties . “ty prekrasna, detka.” she whispered. I didn't know the first part, but I have learned what baby meant in Russian. “I cant wait to get a taste of you.” she said, leaning down to kiss my neck. 

Her lips went down my body slowly. She placed a kiss to the inside of my right arm, where Steve’s mark was. Then down to the ribcage, Bruce’s. I moaned as I realized what she was doing, rolling my hips up to try and get friction on my aching core. She moved down more, kissing the star on my hip. As she moved closer to where I wanted her most, she kissed the front of my thigh on Clint’ smark, before moving to the other side where Tony’s mark was. “Please, Nat.” I whispered desperately, but she only shushed me as she moved down to my ankle, kissing her own mark. 

She snaked her hands back up my body, pausing at my panties. “Please.” I whined, on the verge of tears from the teasing. “Please, what?” she asked with a smirk. I whined, throwing my head back. “Please take them off.” I gasped when she placed a kiss to the inside of my thigh. 

“You sure?” she asked, trailing her finger around the edge of my panties. “Yes! Please!” I cried, rolling my hips down once again as I searched for some form of relief for my aching center. “Well since you asked so nicely.” She said, looping her fingers in the edges before pulling them down at a brutally slow pace. 

After what seemed like an eternity, she tossed them to the side with the rest of my clothing. She crawled back up my body, taking my lips back into a searing kiss. I moaned into her lips, making her smile. “Color?” she asked as she trailed her fingers down my body, resting above my mound. 

“Green. So fucking green.” I gasped out. She smiled, before dipping her fingers between my wet folds. “Oh you are dripping, baby.” she said with a smirk. “Naaaaat.” I whined, wanting more. She smirked, she had me right where she wanted me. She made sure to make eye contact with me before bringing her fingers up to her mouth, licking them like a lollipop. I let out an obscene moan at that, dropping my head back down. “Please Nat. Please.” I begged, opening my legs for her so she could have better access. “Alright. You just let me know if it gets too much.” she smirked before leaning her head down to press a kiss to my thigh. 

My heart was going a million miles per hour, and I forgot how to breathe when I felt her lips press a kiss to my clit. “Breathe, honey.” she said, before her tongue licked a stripe up my folds. Holy hell this was how I die. She lapped at my core as if it were her last meal, and my head was dizzy from the pleasure she was giving me. Her lips wrapped around my clit as her fingers returned, teasing my entrance. I wouldn't even form a coherent sentence to ask her to put them in me, but I think she got the message from my hips grinding down onto her hand. 

“God you’re perfect. Look at you falling apart in my hands. You like my mouth on you?” she asked, making me moan again. I didn't respond, and even if I wanted to it would have fallen away as her mouth returned to me and her finger eased its way in. I felt the familiar feeling of the coil in my stomach tightening, and I knew she could tell I was getting close. Her finger pumped in and out of me as her mouth worked it’s magic, and all too soon, yet not soon enough, I was cumming as she guided me through my climax. 

I didn't drop with her as I did for Bucky, the true difference of doing things with a beta versus an alpha, but that didn't mean my head was clear once I was finished. My breathing slowly returned to normal and she sat back to admire her handiwork. “Jesus christ, that was amazing.” I said, laughing a little as I tried to compose myself. 

She smirked, patting my thigh a little. “That was the goal.” she said before leaning down to kiss me. I let a little sound out as I tasted myself on her. “You're so good for us, honey. The absolute best.” she muttered once she broke the kiss. I let the praise wash over me like a warm blanket. I may act all tough, but god I love when my mates praise me. 

“Let’s get you dressed and head up for dinner. Tony wanted to steal you away for more research after.” she said, helping me to my feet. I felt a little off balanced, but she was quick to steady me. “You could always go like this, though.” she said, smirking as her eyes traveled the length of my body. “I don't think much eating would happen.” I said with a little chuckle, grabbing my panties to put back on. “Oh trust me, those guys would eat you up. Lucky for me, I had my dessert before dinner.” she said with a smile. 

“God, who knew you were so cheesy?” I laughed, throwing my clothes back on quickly. She threw her head back with a laugh, and I decided that I was damn lucky to have my mates. Hopefully, that luck would keep with all this shit going on. 

\----

We walked into the pack floor and saw Bruce setting dinner on the table. He had made some casserole, I had no idea what it was but after what just happened I found myself starving. 

As I walked into the room, all of my alpha’s eyes snapped up to look straight at me. “Woah. I didn't do it.” I said, raising my hands in surrender. Bucky took big steps over to me, eyeballing me up and down. “What?” I said, backing up a bit. I looked at Natasha, who wore a large smirk and walked away. “What?” I repeated as I looked back to Bucky. 

He didn't say anything, but leaned down to place his head in the crook of my neck. He took a deep inhale, and, oh. Oh. He was scenting me. “What did you two minxes get up to down there?” he growled, nipping at my neck. “Huh?” I asked, feeling a little light headed as he invaded my space. Tony appeared behind me, making me a jump a little as he also stuck his head down to my neck. “Your scent, she made you cum.” he stated, making my knees go a little weak at the words. “Uhhhh.” I said, unable to come up with an answer. Very intelligent, Sam. 

“Leave her alone boys, she is still recovering.” Natasha spoke up from the kitchen. My alphas growled, making my head lull back and open my neck up to them. Fucking omega instincts. “Boys.” Natasha bit out, pulling them out of their own dazes, along with me.

“Dinner. Come eat.” she said, a little gentler now. We all shuffled to the table, sitting at our normal places. Conversation as usual flowed freely, until the move was brought up by Bruce. 

“So I have some tests running right now, transport might be a little iffy on those. Any suggestions?” he asked, looking at Tony. “What are we working with?” he asked, leaning back into his chair. “Nothing too bad. Some chemical stress tests.” he shrugged. Tony hummed in thought, “Think the tank will be alright for them? They shouldn't get too jostled around in it.” he said as he leaned back onto the back legs of the chair. Steve used his foot to pull the chair back down onto all four legs, earning him a glare. “That was rude.” Tony huffed, leaning back again. “Remember what happened last time you did that?” Steve sassed back, repeating the motion a little more firm this time. 

Tony rolled his eyes before looking back to Bruce. “What do you think? I think the tank is our best and safest option.” he said. Bruce nodded, “That’s what I was thinking, wanted to pick your brain on it though.” he said. “What’s the tank?” I asked curiously. 

“A giant metal container that is rated to withstand a nuclear bomb. We use it to transport hazardous or possibly dangerous materials or tests.” Tony explained. “Ah. Sounds fun.” I said with a little smile. “It can be. I haven't had any issues with it, but part of me wants to test how much it can withstand.” he said, smirking a little. “No.” everyone chorused at the same time, making me laugh. He threw his hand sup, “you all are no fun.” he pouted. 

“So. The movers are going to start moving the essentials tomorrow, we should be out of there either tomorrow night or Thursday morning.” he said, taking a sip of his drink. “Did you get packed? Or were you too busy?” he asked, making me blush. “I’m basically all packed. I left out five days of clothes. I hardly unpacked from the first move.” I said. “Good, we should be done by the morning with our stuff. I want to dive a little deeper tonight into our research, sound good?” he asked. I nodded, “Yea that is fine.” I shrugged, trying to hide my excitement at being needed by Tony Stark for research. “Only for a few hours, Tony. We have plenty of time to research, we should be focusing on getting out of here.” Steve said, giving us both a firm stare. 

“Yes, sir, captain sir.” Tony saluted, making Steve roll his eyes. “I have a feeling this was a bad idea.” he said, leaning back to rub his eyes. 

\----

“Test subjects. That is the goal right now.” I spoke up from across the lab, not moving my eyes away from the computer screen in front of me. Tony had helped me access the HYDRA database, which was surprisingly easy for him to hack into. As I was digging around through it, he was backing up all their information onto a secure hard drive. “They are trying to recruit?” he asked, coming to look over my shoulder at the lengthy report I had pulled up. “They aren't recruiting. They are taking people who show fighting potential both mentally and physically.” I said, scrolling down to read the debriefing report. “That would make sense why they were eyeballing you.” he said, making me wince a little. 

“I don't like the thought of them trying to kidnap me to expose me to this.” I gestured to the report. These poor people were being tortured for days until they were deemed to be broken before the “evolutionary process” began. Their version of evolution was sick, mentally breaking down people to the bare survival instincts and input information into their brain via a chip planted at the base of their neck. The chip would send electromagnetic impulses to the brain, causing them to act however HYDRA wanted. 

Once that was proven to be successful, they would then replace parts of their bodies that seemed to be a ‘weakness’ with a cybernetic prosthetic and program it for maximum performance. The reports made me feel queasy just reading them, it was too similar to what they did to Bucky. 

“They won't get you, darling. Promise. Have they had any successful trials?” he asked. I scrolled through the field reports, shaking my head. “No, every time they tried to get to the prosthesis phase, they would die of complications.” I read. 

“Well, I guess that is good? We don't have to worry about any new cyborg soldiers running around.” he said. My mind went back to the video we watched, that woman. Her arm and face were made of metal. “What about that woman? She seemed like a successful trial.” I said, opening the file for Project Deathlok to try and find information on her. “Unless she also died of complications.” he mused, also looking through the file for any information. 

“Stop.” he said suddenly, and I froze. “Open that.” he said, pointing to a file labeled ‘Jacqueline Hardt’. I opened it, and was met with many, many documents. “Oh damn.” I said, not knowing where to start. “Let me drive.” he said, rolling my chair out of the way to access the screens. 

He clicked on something, sorting it by date. I sure did have a lot to learn. He opened the very first file, and was greeted by a video. “You sure you want to watch? I don't know what might be in here.” he said, looking at me to gauge my reaction. “I mean, I am going to have to get used to seeing some pretty awful stuff if I am going to help.” I shrugged. He pursed his lips, giving me one more glance, before opening the video. 

The woman from the video was there, but she still looked normal. Well, normalish. She was tied to a metal chair, and had blood dripping from her mouth and nose. She was stripped of her clothes, making me flush for her sake. Her body was littered with bruises and cuts, she looked like she had been through some awful shit. A man came out, and I instantly hated him. He had this look in his eyes, one of a predator looking at his prey. 

“Agent Hardt.” he spoke, walking up and crouching in front of her. She spat blood at his feet, before meeting his eyes. “Agent Garrett.” she sneered. “I knew you were always a piece of shit.” she said, not moving her eyes from him. “Is that so?” he asked, standing to watch her. “How long have you been working for HYDRA?” she snarled, glaring at him with fire in her eyes. 

The woman I was watching was physically the same as the one I saw with Fraizer, but she was so much different here. My heart ached, HYDRA had gotten their way with her. It was obvious she started with both a physical and mental fight. “Long enough. You, my dear, are about to be a part of something beautiful.” he said with a smile. “Fuck you.” she spat, ridding the blood of her mouth. 

“Don't be like that. You are about to become something men and women have been trying since the forties. This time, we have technology on our side.” he said with a crazed smile. He walked to her, and she tried to retreat back from him as he touched her face. “Tell me again, how did you get this?” He asked, tracing a scar on her face. “I’m going to fucking kill you if you touch me again.” she snarled, trying to get out of the restraints again. 

He smiled, before snapping his fingers. A group of people in black uniforms rushed in, rolling in a tray with them. They grabbed a large syringe that had something in it, the chip. They approached her, and her thrashing got desperate. “Get away from me!” she screamed, they held her head down, exposing her neck. “Don’t fight it, Hardt. You are sacrificing yourself for the bettering of society. You are about to change life as we know it, you are the next link in evolution.” Garrett spoke from where he watched. 

They injected her with a long needle, her screaming sending chills down my spine. “Stop! Please, stop!” she screamed, but they only held her stronger as her thrashing became violent. The next part made me want to vomit. They pulled out the syringe with the chip, it was nothing like I had ever seen before. The needle was long, and rather than being circular, it was thin and long. They pierced her skin with the needle, and her screaming doubled. I looked away as they injected the chip into the base of her neck, unable to stomach it. Tony reached forward, closing the video upon seeing my reaction. 

My hands shook a little as I tried to process what I just saw. That woman, she was tough. And within less than a minute, they had her screaming as they chipped her to control her. “My god.” I whispered, looking back to the computer. “She worked for SHIELD, didn't she?” I asked, looking at Tony. “I dont know.” he said, looking at me with a newfound fear in his eyes. I noticed his hand shook a little too as he reached for the mouse to pull up her file. 

Indeed, she did work for SHIELD. Infact, she was a level seven agent who was one of the same team both Clint and Natasha were. They had taken someone as high up as the two best super spies I knew, and made her some mindless cyborg. 

“Hey you two, time to head up.” a voice spoke, startling both Tony and I. I jumped in my seat, and Tony flung an arm around me in a protective manner to shove me behind him. Poor Bucky, raised his hands in surrender. “Woah, sorry. Didn't mean to scare the two of ya. Steve asked me to gather ya for bed.” he said, not moving. Bucky, he had been a part of something like agent Hardt had. They had broken his fighting spirit, made him a mindless killing machine. His metal arm was intact again, Tony fixed it this morning. It shined in the light of the lab, and my stomach churned as I thought about how he got it. 

“Hey, doll? What’s wrong?” Bucky spoke, peeking around Tony’s back where I was. I broke out of my trance, and ran to give him a hug. “Woah, you're okay. It’s alright.” he spoke before looking at Tony. “Tones? You okay, babe?” he asked, looking at Tony concerned. He had not moved from his spot, and was looking down at the ground with a blank expression. “Tony? Hey. Eyes on me, doll.” he said, snapping his fingers at Tony. 

“What the hell did you two watch?” he demanded, looking between the two of us. “FRIDAY, call one of the others. Now.” he demanded, looking at Tony again. He still had his arms wrapped around me, the cool metal of his arm reminded me of the reason why we were down here in the first place. They were trying to make more soldiers like him. “Sam. You need to breathe babydoll. Tony, you too.” he ordered, trying to get the two of us to calm down. 

Bucky looked torn, not sure how to handle the situation. “I’m fine, go to him.” I said, pushing him towards Tony as I tried to calm my breathing down. Tony was shaking, staring at me as Bucky rushed to him and wrapped him in his arms. “They...they” he tried to say, but choked on his words. “Shhhh, you're okay.” Bucky said, trying to calm him down. “We can't let them near her.” Tony choked out before he broke down in Bucky’s arms. 

I watched as Tony’s entire resolve broke, all from one video. “We won’t. We won’t baby.” Bucky soothed, guiding them to the ground as Tony began hyperventilating. Heavy footsteps rushed from the hall into the lab, but I didn't bother looking to see who it was. I was too shaken up at seeing Tony crumple like that. Sure, what happened to that woman was awful, but why was he so shaken by it? “Th-they want to m-make them into soldiers. They want her.” Tony sobbed into Bucky’s chest. Arms wrapped around me, making me jump and thrash as I tried to get out of the hold. 

My mind was filled with what I just saw, so the unexpected arms scared the hell out of me, my brain didn't even stop to think about who might be behind me. “Sam! Sam! It’s me! Stop!” Clint’s voice rang out, causing me to stop. My hair had fallen to my face as I tried to get out of the hold, and his hand reached out to move it. “See? Just me. You’re okay.” he said, grabbing me and pressing me tightly to his chest. Once I felt his embrace, much like Tony had, I lost all composure and began crying. 

Fear crippled my mind and body. They wanted to turn people into monsters, break them down, and turn them against the world. They made people into their puppets, and watching Agent Hardt scream had shaken me to the core. I couldn't explain the fear I felt, but it was raw. I knew deep down, it was due to the fact Tony mentioned they followed me and they wanted me. We had no proof of that, but the thought of being turned into something like that made me sick. “Sam, you need to calm down, baby.” Clint said, tightening his hold on me. 

“You guys have a lot of explaining to do.” Bucky said from where he was rocking Tony in a soothing motion, trying to bring him out of his panic attack. “Damn right you do.” Clint said, tightening his hold on me. 

\----

Steve paced back and forth in front of where Tony and I were huddled together on the couch. He was much better now, Bucky had taken almost twenty minutes to calm him down. I was much better off, but every time I closed my eyes I thought of Agent Hardt, how she started off as a fierce warrior, then how she looked the day she broke Frazier out. 

“What happened?” Steve asked finally, stopping to look at us. “We were doing research.” I said, not looking him in the eye. “Research doesn't send people into panic attacks.” he stated, gripping at his hair in frustration. “I knew this was a bad idea.” he muttered. “Steve, you can't blame us. We had no idea what that video was.” I said, feeling defensive. “What was on the video then, Samantha? Because right now I feel very justified in taking you off this whole thing right now. You and Tony at that.” he said, resting his hands on his hips to look at me. 

“It...it was a video about HYDRA.” I said, not wanting to set Tony off again. He sighed, “I get that. You need to tell me what it was and why you two both broke into tears the moment Bucky went into the room.” he said in a stern voice. 

“It was of a SHIELD agent...and she was in a room. She was tied to a chair. A man, Garrett, she called him, was talking to her.” I started, looking up at Steve. He nodded, encouraging me to continue. I looked at Tony who still had a far off look in his eyes, but he gave me a little smile. “He told her she was a part of something evolutionary. She was black and blue, Steve. She had blood dripping from her mouth where they hit her. And she was naked, they tied her up naked.” I said, my heart thudding heavily in my heart as I told him what we saw. “He kept talkin about evolution and technology. Then they came in and injected her with something, a big ol needle, right into the base of her neck, before they put this chip in her neck too. Before we saw the video we did some reading about the program. The chip, it is supposed to control them. They coded it so they can control them however they want.” I said, looking up at him. 

He took a deep breath in, before slowly releasing it. His head turned to look at Bucky, who was clenching his jaw and looking down. He got it, we were scared because if they could take someone as pure and good as Bucky and make him do horrible things, they could do anything. Technology was advancing, which means it would be easier to make more of these soldiers. 

“We need to stop them.” Bucky spoke up, looking around at all of us. “They talked about Deathlok all the time when they dealt with me. It was supposed to be their newest version of their super soldier program. They talked about how it was supposed to be twice as efficient as what they did to me.” he said in a solemn tone. 

“That doesn't explain why we found the two of them scared shitless, though.” Clint said. “Because they are looking for test subjects right now. They want people who have a fighting spirit, they want the strong ones to break them down to nothing. Earl Fraizer is the lead on the coding for the chip, he was in Stark Industries and gave me some coding. I didn't know it was him, and he was fucking five feet away from me. I could have taken care of him, but I didn't know.” Tony sighed, sounding angry and frustrated with himself. “Then we found some old security footage, that bastard was following Sam home for months. He had tabs on her, he knew where she worked and lived. He had a tiff with her dad back in the day, and he asked about his daughter. What if they want her? What if they want to take her away from us and turn her into what they made Agent Hardt?” 

Both Clint and Natasha took in a sharp breath at the name. “Agent Hardt?” Natasha asked, leaning forward. “Yup. Fucking bastards. They broke her, they turned her into a fucking mindless killing machine.” Tony said in a sour tone. 

There was a collective sigh as we all let the situation settle over us. Things were getting serious, and scary. I had never been exposed to this type of thing before, and it was freaking me out just a tad. “I think we all could use some rest. Sleep on it before we come up with a game plan.” Steve said after a moment. We all agreed, somewhat somberly before going to the room to get ready for bed. 

\----

_ I was running down the streets, my bare feet getting scraped up as I ran as fast as I could. Pain did not register with me, only fear. I checked over my shoulder, seeing the men behind me. They were clad in black suits, and were carrying ropes.  _

_ I had been too busy looking behind me, I didn't even see Earl Fraizer at the end of the street. He moved to block my path, and I collided directly with him. “Tsk, tsk. You have made this much harder than it needs to be, Ms. Morrison.” he tutted, bending down to look at me as I was on the ground. “Oh, yes. You will be just perfect.” he said, nodding to the men behind me. A pain n my neck had me fading out, the last thing I saw was his awful smile.  _

_ I woke up tied to a metal chair, stripped of all my clothes. I tried to move out of the bonds, but they were much too tight. “Ah, she is awake.” a voice said, making me snap my head up. Frazier stood at the entrance of the room, his hands clasped behind his back. “I must say, you are the absolute perfect candidate for this.” he spoke as he began walking forward towards me. “You are a fighter, that I can see. Your father was too, I am sure he would be proud.” he spoke.  _

_ “Don't you talk about my father.” I spat, glaring up at him. “Oh yes, you are perfect. Tell me, Ms. Morrison, what do you think he would say if he saw you here. Tied up like a feral animal. Your partner was much the same back in his glory days, he too refused to see his potential.” he spoke, circling around the chair.  _

_ “The Winter Soldier. Now that was one of my greatest creations. Zola may have started the program, but it was I who perfected it. The technology used to melt his brain was measly at first, but I made it efficient. I always get the job done.” he spoke, halting in front of me. He kneeled down, and grabbed my face. I thrashed my head, trying to get away from him. “An omega, I wonder how you will take to this.” he said, snapping his fingers at the door.  _

_ Men in black suits showed up, wheeling a cart behind them. No. No no no no! I felt fear crawl into my chest. God no, please no. “It was nice talking to you, Samantha.” Frazier spoke as he walked backwards to watch the procedure. “Fuck you!” I yelled, trying to keep my head up as the men placed their hand on the back of it to push it down. A fist collided with my temple, making me see stars, and they shoved my head down. “This is going to be beautiful.” Frazier smiled, and I screamed as I saw the men grab a long needle.  _

I woke with a start, a scream stuck in my throat. I was sweating, and my heart was beating fast in my chest. I couldn't breathe. A weight was over my stomach, and I quickly pushed it off as I tried to scramble up. 

It didn't even register with me that I was in bed with my mates, Bucky’s arm around me. Instead, I felt panicked from the dream. I scrambled to try and untangle my legs from the sheets, but my mind isn't working. “Sam, baby stop.” Bucky hissed into my ear, trying to get me to stop my movements. “Babydoll it was just a dream. Stop, you're safe.” he said, taking my wrists and pinning them down as I tried to get away from his hold. My brain was still waking up, and it was hard to realize what was going on. “Buck?” Clint asked, his voice gravelly but he was very much awake. “I got her.” Bucky said, quickly straddling me to put his weight on me. 

The effect was instant, his weight grounding me and bringing me to reality. He sat on my legs, keeping them still and his arms pinned mine down as he looked into my eyes. “You’re okay, doll. It was just a dream. You are safe. You're with us in bed, you are in the tower.” he spoke firmly, pulling me back. My eyes flicked around, taking in where I was. My mates were now all awake, watching as Bucky sat on top of me to keep me still. “Hey. Eyes on me, doll.” he ordered sharply. My eyes went back to him, and I realized my breathing was erratic and I was shaking. “You are okay. I swear it. It was a dream, you are safe.” he spoke firmly. 

Safe, I was safe. I am in bed, not being tortured by HYDRA. Right. Okay. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. “Good, breathing is good. Take another deep breath for me, doll. Good job. And out, slowly.” he instructed. I followed his words, letting myself relax. I had never felt panic like that, ever. It scared the hell out of me. 

“You’re okay. I’m going to let go now, okay?” he asked, releasing his strong hold on my arms. I nodded, not moving once he was now only straddling me. “Good girl. That’s our good girl. Just a dream, yeah? You’re alright.” he soothed in a soft tone. I saw his eyes move to the side where the others were, and I allowed myself to also look at them. 

Their concern made me want to cry, all of them were sitting up and watching in horror as Bucky had to bring me down from my panic. “Hey, don't worry about them. Focus on me. Focus on one thing you can feel. Can you tell me what you feel?” he asked, bringing my attention back to him. I forced myself to focus, what was something I could feel? My hand came down, and I felt the sheets beneath my fingers. “The sheets.” I whispered. He gave me a closed lip smile, “Good, that’s good, doll. What is something you see?” he asked. 

My eyes went up to him immediately, but focused on the shirt he was wearing. “Your shirt.” I said as I brought my hand to toy with the hem. “Good job. Can you tell me something you hear?” he asked. I listened, my mates were silent as they watched, and the only sound I could hear with the fan on the ceiling. “The fan.” I replied after a moment of listening. “Atta girl. You okay for me to get off now?” he asked, and I nodded. 

The fear that rippled through my body was now gone, but I felt ashamed of what just happened. Tears began leaking from my eyes, “I’m sorry.” I whispered, trying to wipe at my face. His arms circled around me, hoisting me up into his arms and onto his lap. “Don't ya ever apologize for that. Ever.” he said, cradling my head against his chest. My breathing evened out, and I felt another hand on my back. I opened my eyes and looked over to where Clint had begun rubbing my back. He didn't say anything, only gave me a knowing look. 

“We all get ‘em, detka.” Natasha spoke up, also offering me a look that wasn't sympathetic, but knowing. “You okay, Sammie?” Bruce asked after another moment of silence. I nodded, burrowing myself deeper into the warmth Bucky gave off. Thank god for super soldiers. He placed a kiss on my temple, continuing to comfort me. 

None of them asked me what my dream was about, they all knew better. It was an unspoken agreement I would come to find out, you never ask about nightmares, but you always listen when they want to talk. Tony looked at me with knowing eyes, ‘you okay?’ he mouthed. I nodded, tears still streamed down my face though. I don't know why I was crying anymore. From the dream? From all the changes? Everything going on? Maybe relief from knowing my mates will always be there to catch me when I fall? Yea. I think it was that. 

“Try to rest babydoll. We will be here, we all love you. So, so much.” Steve spoke up. I smiled a little, nestling into Bucky’s neck at that. Yea, it was definitely the last one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyyyyyy. So. Yea. Lots happening right now. Poor Sam, she is about to be put through the damn ringer.   
Do we love the way this is going? Hate it? Let me know!   
Do you think Sam should be pulled off this 'mission'? I think she is a tough girl who can handle it, but go ahead and let me know! ;)   
Sam is going to be coming into her own person here soon, learning how to deal with some issues she may not have thought she would before. Keep in mind, change makes people act impulsively, and recklessly.   
Please take care of yourselves, this story is going to be taking some twists and turns down what might be a dark path, but I will try to not make it too dark.   
Thank you all again for your support! Means the world to me!!  
Note: Ty prekrasna, deta roughly translates to you are beautiful, baby.   
-B


	17. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful humans!   
Here we are, another week, another chapter. I am so glad you all have been enjoying the story! It makes me so happy!   
This chapter isn't full of action or angst, sorry. I wanted to write Sam's heat, because I think it is important enough to have a chapter.  
DISCLAIMER!!!! As I have mentioned before, I have little experience with A/B/O relationships, so I did my best here. I don't go into huge detail about the heat itself, mainly the actions leading up to it.   
That being said, enjoy!!! :)

The move from the tower to the compound was almost painless...almost. Tony had hired the moving crew and they had us all packed and moved out within two days. It was kind of nice, having other people do the work while you stood there observing. There was still a ton of stuff in the tower that needed to be moved, but that would happen later. 

The trip to the compound, that was the most painful part of everything. Tony had insisted that the others took the quinjet while he and I took one of his cars. They all were smirking when he told me, so I should've known better. When the day came for us to say goodbye to the tower, he had walked me to the garage while the others went to the hangar. I didn't think anything of it, until I saw that the only car in there was the Chiron. I pursed my lips and looked at Tony, “you’re an ass.” I said, trying not to smile. What a little shit. He just smiled and walked to the driver's side. “All I am saying is, don't steal cars and maybe you can drive her again.” he said with a laugh. “You ever gonna let that go?” I huffed, plopping myself into the passenger seat. He put on his sunglasses before looking over at me with a grin. “Never.” 

\----

That was a few days ago, and things are only getting crazier. Tony and I have been working on gathering information on Project Deathlok and HYDRA in general. So much so that Steve had to sit us down and give us a time limit for each day. That hadn't gone over very well with Tony, so I let him and Steve hash it out while I sat awkwardly on the couch. I was too tired these days to fight about something like that. Poor Tony, though. He had a fire in him today that was not about to be put out by Steve. When Steve had insisted that us working long hours and letting the research consume our lives was endangering our health, he had fought him saying our lives were endangered so long as HYDRA was in Stark Industries and SHIELD. He put up a good fight, he truly did, but Steve reached his breaking point when Tony said he was endangering the whole pack if he wouldn't let us work on gathering intel. Steve took his arm then and drug him into our room before firmly closing the door behind them. Tony came back out twenty minutes later with red, puffy eyes and a limp in his step. 

“We are locked out for the next week.” he said, wincing as he sat down. “Didn’t go your way?” I asked, leaning my head onto his shoulder. He huffed a laugh out at that. “You’re a brat.” he said. I smiled a little, “You love it.” I teased. He sighed a little before chuckling. “Sure do.” he said as he placed a kiss to my temple. 

“Tony?” I asked after a few beats of silence. He hummed, his head leaned back against the couch. “Just because we are locked out, does that mean I can't do research on my laptop? I want to know about...the file we found yesterday.” I said. Yesterday has revealed many things about this project and how HYDRA was trying to improve it. Tony had forced me to stop though when we found a file in HYDRA’s database with my dad’s name on it. 

He refused to let me open it, saying that whatever was in the file was probably not something I needed to see. I didn't know what to expect to be in that file, and part of me was scared to find out. But, I also needed to know what they were doing with my dad before he died. Agent Hardt’s file was my project still, there was so much stuff to look through, but I needed to know why my dad had a file like she did. While I went through her file, Tony had begun looking through everything else. FRIDAY was also looking through the database, sending Tony reports of what she found.

“Yup. You are also on leave as of now, boss’ orders. You shouldn't be doing much anyway, your heat is supposed to start any day now. You're going to start nesting soon, you won't even think of our project.” he said. Oh, fuck. That was right. My heat. That thing. Fuck that thing. 

I groaned, slouching into the couch when he mentioned my heat. I knew he was right, I was already feeling the need to do absolutely nothing. I always got super tired the couple days leading up to my heat, my body was changing internally to prepare, and sleep was the best way to allow it to do so. He was also right about nesting, I was always a hard nester. So was my mom. I always knew when she was about to start her heat as she would clean the house top to bottom, before hiding in her room for a day or two while the worst of it passed. 

As for me, I was the same. I felt the urge this morning when all my mates woke up to strip the bed and wash all the sheets. Then all the pillows and blankets lying around tempted me to start building a little nest, one where I could lay with my alphas and feel safe. My scent was starting to increase in potency, and it was driving all my mates insane. We are still unmated, so they are all having to enact on their strong self control and resist the biological need to mate. 

“Stop thinking so hard, you will hurt yourself.” Tony said, bringing me back to reality. I smacked his shoulder, making him laugh. “You're an ass.” I said with a pout. “Ah, don't be like that, darling. Are you prepared for everything?” he asked, referring to my heat. 

“Think so, not much to prepare for I guess.” I shrugged, blushing a little. Yesterday I had asked my three alphas if they could help me through my heat without mating with me yet. Of course, they all agreed instantly. Ever since, they have been constantly mollycoddling me. Now usually, I would hate this unless I was on the verge of a drop, but I didn't mind it right now. My body was seeking the comfort of my alphas and their protection, and I knew they were in the same boat. I was in a very vulnerable position right now. I needed to be taken care of as much as they needed to take care of me. 

Tony rubbed my arm comfortingly, Steve walked in then and smiled at the pair of us. “How are my two favorite trouble makers?” he asked, making me laugh. “Clint is way more trouble than I am.” Tony said, sticking his nose in the air. “Is that why you're the one with a red ass and Clint isnt?” I asked, smiling largely. He stuck his tongue out at me, making me bite my lip as I tried to contain my laughter. 

“Alright, children. Settle down. I wanted to talk to you about the next few days.” Steve said with a smile. “What about them?” I asked. “Well, it's your first heat with us. So I just wanted to gauge where things are. Starting with your mental health. How are you doing?” he asked, making me groan. 

“Steve, I don't need therapy.” I said, and he bit his bottom lip to stop himself from laughing. “It's not therapy, I just want to know. Do you feel the effects of your heat coming on yet or are you still totally normal?” he asked. “That an invalid question, she was never normal.” Tony piped up. “God, you have a mouth on you today.” I said, bringing my hand up to his mouth. He playfully snapped his teeth at me, making me laugh. 

“I’m pretty much normal. Little tired. I’m sure things will set in tomorrow.” I said. He nodded, “Well I am sure tony told you, but I am putting your little project on hold for now. Don't look at me like that, it's just until your heat is over.” he said, scolding lightly when I began to pout. “Same goes for training, you aren't going to be doing that either until this is over. We want you to just relax, I know how much of a toll heats are on bodies.” he said with a sympathetic look. I laughed sarcastically, no he didn't. He rolled his eyes, standing up. 

“I laid out as many blankets and pillows as I could out on the corner of the room. Whenever you feel like building that cute little nest you want, they are there. Whole wing is free game, find a place you like.” he said, making me smile a little. He was too cute, setting out that stuff for me. 

The rest of the evening was uneventful, I began cleaning the living room while the others let me just do my thing. Natasha and Bruce had disappeared into the bedroom, alright so now I really need to wash the sheets, while the rest of them tried to stay out of my way. I was dusting the nonexistent dust off all the hard surfaces when Bucky came up behind me. 

“Hi, doll.” he said into my ear, pressing a kiss to the base of my neck. “Hi, Buck.” I said, still dusting. “Stevie wanted me to tell you dinner is ready and that you need to come eat.” he said as he rested his head on top of mine. I hummed, but made no move to stop. “Sam.” he warned, making me hesitate. “Let me finish then I will come eat.” I said, but never got the chance to do so because Bucky plucked the duster out of my hand. “Nope. Go, now.” he said, nodding towards the kitchen. He delivered a soft pop to my bottom, making me glare at him. He challenged me by raising his brow. I backed down instantly, scampering off to the kitchen. 

“Steeeeeve.” I whined when I walked in. “Yes, my love?” he asked, not even turning around. Aw. That was cute. “Bucky is being mean.” I said, and speak of the devil, he laughed as he walked behind me. “Is that so?” Steve asked, turning around from where he was reading something on his tablet. 

“Yea. It is so.” I said, crossing my arms to glower at Bucky. He smiled, raising his hands up. “Carefull, doll. Your face might get stuck like that if you keep it up.” he teased. “Steeeeeve.”   
I said, gesturing to Bucky. “Deal with him.” I said, exasperatedly. Steve tried to contain his smile, much like Bucky currently was. 

“Bucky, be nice.” he said, wagging his finger at Bucky. “Sorry, sorry. Won't do it again.” Bucky said, trying to keep a serious face. “You guys all fuckin suck.” I said, pouting a little. I knew it was childish, but fuck, give a girl a break will ya? 

“Oh, stop it. You're too pretty to be making faces and talkin like that.” Steve said, coming up to press a kiss on my lips. “Tell ya what, if I promise to help you clean after dinner will you wipe that pout off your face?” he asks. I pretend to think about it for a moment, “Or, you make ice cream sundaes?” I ask with a smile. “Deal.” he says with a smile, kissing me again. “Now go give Buck a kiss. He is pouting.” he said, pushing me towards Bucky. 

Bucky had his lower lip stuck out dramatically, making me roll my eyes. “You gonna be nice?” I teased. He didn't say yes or no, but settled for grabbing me and dipping me backward and planting a kiss on my lips. I let out a noise of surprise at the motion, but melted into the kiss. “Always showing me up.” Steve grumbled when Bucky stood me right side up again. “You guys are like children.” I said, grabbing some plates to set on the table. 

“Says the lady who was pouting because I took her duster.” Bucky said from where he was grabbing cups. I stuck my tongue out at him. “Pot, meet kettle.” Bucky smirked. “Whatever.” I said, flipping him off as I set down the last plate. 

“Keep it up, missy. You will find yourself in a very compromising position over my lap.” Bucky said, pinching my butt as I walked past him. I knew he wasn't being serious, the smile on his face said otherwise. 

The others began filtering in once Steve called out to them for dinner. It was nice, we were all settling into our new routine at the compound. Dinner as usual was filled with light conversations and smiles. We were the perfect pack, all domestic and shit. It felt too good to be true sometimes, being mates with the Avengers. Being loved so fiercely by six different people. I mean for god’s sake they moved us almost four hours away from Manhattan because it was safer for all of us, including me. 

I smiled at the sight of us all. How domestic we looked at this very moment, all smiles and laughter as Clint told us about how Sam tried to shoot his bow today during their training session. It was cute, the way his eyes crinkled at the corners when he laughed. Bruce told us about his day, he mainly set up his new lab and the tests he had running. Nat was ecstatic because she was finally able to dance today on pointe, she hadn't done so in a month or so. Bucky had wandered the grounds today, he admitted a little bashfully that he sat outside for a few hours to simply watch the lake. Tony, well he told them about how we have both been benched until my heat starts and ends. I parroted what Tony said. Steve told us about his new drawing he worked on in the new studio, and how he benched Tony and I. 

It was a nice time, no shop talk occurred other than that. Steve has been very adamant on that since we moved into the compound. No talking shop during meals. I didn't mind though, I had a hard enough time compartmentalizing what Tony and I saw sometimes anyways. Ever since we began this whole intel gathering, I have had an increase in my nightmares. We all knew what they were from, but god bless my mates because none of them have said anything about them. They always provide me comfort, but never ask about the details. They don't need to. It is my first time being exposed to this kind of stuff, so it only makes sense to have struggles. They were good at listening and helping me talk about it when I decided to tell them what upset me though. 

That night was better, no nightmares invaded my mind, but only because I had a whole new problem. I could not sleep, my mind kept going back to all the things I had to do before my heat hit in full swing. I looked over at the bedside table, the red numbers blinked 3:07. Fuck. I was squished between Tony and Clint, how was I going to do this? I wasn't about to sleep. I had to finish the laundry, fold it, and put it away. I had to clean the counters and wipe down the appliances. I still needed to vacuum, but I would wait until they were awake to do that. 

I sighed in frustration, I hated nesting sometimes. I couldn't help the fact I felt the overwhelming urge to do so, but god was it so inconvenient. To my right, Tony let out a loud snore, making me clamp my hand over my mouth so I didn't laugh. So he was dead asleep, that just means I need to make sure I don't wake Clint when I slithered down the bed. 

Ever so carefully, I pulled myself out of the sheets, laying still once I was out so they thought I was just readjusting. Clint’s breathing was deep and steady, he was still asleep. Tony stirred for a second, adjusting so he was on his side, before he started letting out snores again. I smiled, if only the world knew how much all the Avengers snore. Steve was the worst most nights, but it seemed like Tony took the cake tonight. I slowly began inching myself down to the foot of the bed, making sure none of my mates woke up. 

Once I was at the end of the bed, I stood up and watched them for a second. Nobody stirred, I was in the clear. Okay, what to start first. Laundry. I made my way to the closet, being sure not to turn on the lights, and grabbed the dirty laundry hamper. I grabbed the sides and lifted it before walking through the open door into the hallway. 

I set the hamper down to close the door behind me, I didn't want to wake them with any light. I quickly walked to the laundry room we had in the wing before closing that door too, just to be safe. 

I made quick work of separating out the laundry, before starting a load of darks. Once I had that going, I walked back out. Okay, laundry is going. Now what? Counters. I nodded to myself, going to the kitchen so I could begin cleaning. 

“Lights at thirty percent FRI.” I whispered out as I walked into the kitchen. The lights flipped on, dimly lighting the room so I could see what I was doing. “Can you start my cleaning playlist? Quietly though so it doesn't wake the others.” I requested as I pulled out the counter cleaner and a rag. 

Soft music began playing through the speakers, just loud enough so I could hear it. I smiled as the classical piano music began playing. Nesting was a very therapeutic thing that helped omegas relax before the stress their bodies were about to go through took place. I always found it comforting even if it were inconvenient.

I had no idea how long I cleaned the kitchen, I had to start the fan in the wing to help rid the smell of the chemicals, but by the time I was done my nose was burning a little. I ended up pulling out all the pots and pans from underneath the cabinets and quietly reorganized them. I scrubbed the counters, making sure they were clean enough to eat off of. I wiped down all the appliances, only stopping when I was positive there were no streaks or smudges on the stainless steel. Once that was done, I went to switch the laundry to the dryer, and threw in the next load. 

What now? I wasn't sure what time it was, but the sun was starting to rise over the lake. It was truly a beautiful place, Tony did an amazing job with positioning the pack wing so the windows overlooked the lake. 

I decided I didn't do a good enough job with dusting earlier, thanks to Bucky, so I grabbed the duster and got to work. I made sure to run it over every single surface, I had to make sure this place was clean before I went into my heat. Omegas needed to take care of their pack like that. Make sure they will be okay while I am out. I had to take care of them. 

The classical music played through the speakers, entrancing me as I cleaned. My mind was blank from everything but what I was doing right now, which was dusting off the photos that resided in the hallway and living room. I smiled at the photo of Peter and Tony. I needed to text Peter. We hadn't talked since a couple of days after the race, which he made sure to call and tell me I was stupid for doing. I wondered if he knew about the move, yea I’d have to video chat him. Texting wouldn't cut it. 

That also got me thinking, I needed to call Karla. We had also spoken after the whole racing thing, which she felt guilty over since she was the one who had pressured me into it. But, we haven’t talked a whole lot since then. She had let me know that she had found her own mate on the flight home. A nice looking boy named James. She was an alpha and he was her omega. She didn't have any beta mates like I did, it was just the two of them. She had been busy with bringing him home with her. It was nice to know she wasn’t alone anymore. 

With that thought in my brain, I made my way once again into the laundry room, putting the clean clothes into the basket before making my way back to the living room. I started folding the laundry, being sure to separate them into their respective piles for each mate. My mind went a little blank from the task, my body fully relaxing and my brain shutting off as I did a simple task to take care of my mates, that I nearly screamed when I turned and saw Bucky standing there looking disheveled. “Shit. Sorry babydoll I thought you heard me.” he said, raising his hands and taking a step back to give me space. My heart was beating rapidly and I dropped the pair of shorts I was folding. 

“You scared me.” I croaked out, reaching down to grab the shorts I dropped. Bruce’s. “I know, I’m sorry. I didn't mean to.” he apologized, running a hand through his messy hair. He was adorable, just like the others, when he first woke up. He was not a morning person, at all. His dark hair was tangled and hanging heavily around his face. He was only in a tshirt and boxers, but his shirt was rumpled from sleep. His flesh arm had red indents from where he laid on it all night, and his eyes were cloudy with sleep. “Why are you up?” I asked, grabbing the next article of clothing to fold. 

“Needed a glass of water. I see you started nesting.” he said, looking around the impeccably clean room. I nodded, “Yea couldn't sleep. Had too much to do.” I said, placing the folded shirt into Natasha’s pile. “Well, it looks fantastic, doll. Good job.” he said with a smile. I preened under the praise, my preheat brain relishing in my alpha being happy with me. “How you feelin? Fuzzy yet?” he asked, referring to what I called my ‘heat brain’. 

Going into heat felt like going into a drop, but you don't come out of it until the heat is over, and all you can focus on are sensations like wanting to be knotted, the heat of your skin, and the pain when you aren't being knotted. I hated heats, mine were always painful since I obviously don't have anyone to knot me, and toys only do so much. 

“No, not yet. Probably will tonight.” I said, folding the last piece of laundry before looking back at him. “No fever yet?” he asked, placing the back of his hand on my forehead, then my cheeks. “You're a little warm.” he observed. I pursed my lips. I knew my body was literally heating up, because I kept getting the chills as my body tried to keep up with the changes. “Little bit. Kept getting the chills.” I said, not bothering to lie to him. He would know one way or another, might as well be honest now before it got worse. “I’ll have Bruce check you out when he wakes up. Make sure you are in tip top shape before everything happens.” he said, making me smile a little. 

“I got a couple more loads to do, go back to bed.” I said as I grabbed the basket to retrieve the next load. “Doll, it's six thirty, I ain't goin back to bed now. Anything you need help with?” he asked, sitting on the opposite end of the couch from where I had the clothes folded. “No, thanks. I’ll get you a water.” I said, putting the basket down and going to the fridge to grab a bottle of water for him. He thanked me when I brought it back, watching me with a fond expression as I went about my nesting. 

Another forty five minutes passed before Steve walked out with Clint, both of their hair was wet from a shower. They paused in the doorway, watching as I folded the last load of laundry and Bucky read his book. Steve nodded his head, taking in the scene while Clint looked around. “Were we really that dirty?” he asked with a chuckle, taking in the pristine condition of the living room. “Yea, you are all slobs.” Bucky said with a smirk. 

I bit my lip as I tried to not laugh. I was feeling hot, too hot as things in my body began to change. I knew soon I was going to spike a fever, another totally normal thing to happen during a heat. Within the next twelve hours or so, I bet I will be in a full heat. 

Steve looked to Bucky behind my back, and Bucky shrugged. They were having one of their silent conversations. “Hi, baby.” Steve said, coming up behind me to rest his head on my shoulder. “Hi.” I said, ceasing my motions to lean back into him. “Thank you for cleaning and doing the laundry.” he praised, wrapping his arm around my shoulder in a hug. His hand suddenly was on my cheek, before moving up to my forehead. “Steeeve. Stop.” I said, trying to get out of his grasp. “I want Bruce to check you over when he wakes up.” he said, pulling away from me. I rolled my eyes, did he and Bucky have one of their silent conversations again?

“Ya know this isn't my first heat, right?” I asked, looking up at him. “Yes, I know. But do it for me? Please? I worry.” he said. Bastard, he was guilting me. I nodded regardless though, I didn't want to worry them. “Thank you.” he said, kissing my head before walking over to where Bucky was and sat down next to him. Clint ventured into the kitchen, and my heart rate spiked. “Do not mess up that kitchen Clinton Francis!” I called out. I heard Bucky snort and Clint’ scoff. “I would never! Samantha Elenaor!” he called, making me groan. 

Steve smiled at our teasing. “You two act like siblings sometimes.” he said with a smirk. I made a grimace at that, “Siblings should never do what we did three days ago in the gym.” I said with a smirk. “Oh? And what would that be?” he asked, cocking his head. “Hey now, Rogers. I don't kiss and tell.” I said, making him laugh. 

\----

I sat on the bed in only a sports bra and running shorts as Bruce looked me over. “Tongue out.” he said, using a tongue depressor to look in the back of my throat. True to my word, I was allowing Bruce to give me a full checkup before my heat started. 

He threw away the stick, before grabbing a flashlight from his pocket. “Look forward honey, try not to look directly at the light.” he said before he shined the light in my eye. I whined, trying to pull away and blinked. “Pupil response is a little slow.” he mused, before doing the same thing to the other side. “You know I do this every couple months and I have never gotten a checkup before. Why do I need to now?” I huffed when he began taking my blood pressure. 

“Because you have six superhero mates who worry about everything. It is for our peace of mind.” he said, watching the monitor where my vitals were pulled up. “You nervous?” he asked, looking at me over his glasses. “Not really.” I said, confused. “Your heart rate is a little high. Did you have any coffee this morning?” he asked, removing the cuff and finger monitor. “Just one cup.” I lied, he looked at me with a raised brow. “Fine, two.” I said. He nodded.

“Well you are healthy, all your body responses are normal for being less than twenty four hours before a heat. I would bet money though it is going to happen in the next eight though. I think you weren't being entirely truthful about how your head is feeling. Were you?” he asked, leaning back on the counter with crossed arms. I bit my lip, shit. Of course Bruce would find me out, the guy is a fucking genious with probably more PhD’s than I have fingers. “No.” I said, looking down. 

“Yeah, I figured. Your neurochemicals are starting to slow down in production and your parasympathetic nervous system is in full effect right now. It’s why you feel so sleepy and relaxed now that you have gotten yourself nested and ready for your heat. Once your homeostasis is thrown off in your reproductive system, your heat will start. I have a feeling that is going to be pretty soon, if your vitals are reading correctly. Once that happens, your sympathetic nervous system is going to kick in. That is what spikes your adrenaline and gets your body prepared to make it through the physical demands of your heat. Then of course, as I am sure you know, your estrogen and progesterone are going to rise in production along with your mating pheromones.” he explained as he washed his hands and wrote some things down on his chart. “Ah.” I said, acting like I knew what those words meant. 

He gave me a little smile, “Sorry. Sometimes I think explaining it in anatomical terms helps, guess not on this one.” he said as he rubbed the back of his neck a little bashfully. “Don’t be sorry. I like when you talk science to me.” I said with a little smile. He chuckles at that, “Well trust me there is plenty of it up here.” he said, tapping on his head. I smiled at his dorkiness, “Wanna walk me back?” I asked, hopping down from the little table. 

“Sure, give me one minute to update your chart.” he said as he typed fast on the keyboard. I grabbed my shirt that had been discarded and threw it on. It was Clint’s, I think. I was so physically hot earlier that I didn't want anything to touch my body too tightly, so a loose shirt and shorts is what I settled on. “When we get back I want you to rest for a little bit, then if you are still feeling okay you can begin whatever else you need to.” he spoke, looking up at me with a very serious ‘doctor expression’. 

I nodded, I didn't want to fight on that one. I felt physically tired, my body was aching from the fever and my abdomen was starting to cramp up as my uterus expanded. Biology fucking sucked, let me tell you that. Poor omegas, we all go through this. A heat is a biological reproductive need, the whole purpose of it is to get pregnant. The uterus and cervix begin to relax and allow the body to prepare itself to accommodate a knot. All bullcrap to me since I am not even mated to my mates yet. Plus, on top of all that, we have to deal with the psychological side effects of a heat and the physical side effects. It was a losing situation no matter what. 

Bruce quickly logged off of the computer, taking off his glasses and putting them in his pocket. “Ready?” he asked me. I nodded, taking his hand into my own and allowed him to guide me to the pack wing. We chatted as we walked hand in hand. We were walking very slow, due to my body feeling so heavy and tired, but Bruce never complained. 

We didn't pay anyone any mind as we walked from the med bay to the pack wing, all the way across the buildings. The med bay was stationed next to the hangar, for fast access after a mission, and the pack wing was the furthest point from the hangar. We crossed through the main part of the compound where agents and workers were bustling around. 

Bruce was still holding my hand when a worker suddenly bumped into me, throwing me off balance. Thank god he was there to catch me before I fell onto my ass. “Oh my god! I am so sorry!” the man said, rushing over to make sure I was alright. 

“It’s no worry. Accidents happen.” I said, righting myself from Bruce’s arms. “You alright?” I asked, looking up at the man. He was in a black suit with a Stark Industries name tag hanging from his coat. It said ‘Marcus S.’ on it in bold letters. It looked different from the other name tags, maybe he worked in the security division. He looked beefy. “I’m fine, I’m fine. Dr. Banner, I am so sorry.” he apologized again, looking Bruce up and down. “Really, it’s fine. No harm here.” Bruce said. I looked at the man curiously, I felt like I knew him. He had one of those faces where I could swear up and down we met before. 

“I’m sorry, but do I know you?” I asked, squinting my eyes as I tried to remember how I know him, if I know him. “Sorry, I don't think so. I’m Marcus.” he said, holding his hand out to me. “Sam.” I said, taking it. We shook hands, and locked eyes. Huh. Why is he so familiar? “Well, sorry about that again. But, duty calls.” he said, nodding at Bruce before he turned and continued walking. “You alright, honey?” Bruce asked, holding me out to look at me. 

“Yea, he just bumped me.” I said, waving him off. He took my hand back into his, a little tighter this time. Like before, we chatted aimlessly as we walked to the pack wing. Once we made it, I was bone tired. My limbs feel heavy and I wasn't sure I could handle being on my feet anymore. “Go lay down.” Bruce instructed once we made it inside the wing and closed the door that led to the hallway. 

I decided the bedroom was way too far, and walked into the living room. Natasha was in there, scrolling on her phone while Steve sat in one of the chairs in the corner with his sketchpad. He looked up when I drug myself in. “Hi, Sammie. How did it go?” he asked. I humphed before flopping myself down next to Natasha, before laying my head down on her lap. “Fine. Tired as hell.” I said, nuzzling into her stomach as she set her phone down to smooth my hair down. 

“She is progressing. She will probably enter her heat tonight or early morning at the latest. Other than that, a clean bill of health. We have one healthy omega.” Bruce said, grabbing a blanket to lay it over me. “Although, she does need to sleep for a bit. Rest is important the first twelve hours before a heat.” he said as he tucked it tightly around me. 

I hummed in acknowledgment, already feeling my mind and body give in to the need for some sleep. I did spend all night nesting, which reminds me. I still needed to make my nest out of pillows and blankets. Well, I didn't need to, but I wanted to. Natasha began quietly whispering the Russian lullaby she always sings for me, and that was all it took to lull me into a peaceful sleep. 

\----

I woke up hotter than I have ever been in my entire life. I was in something much larger and warmer than the couch, and Natasha was missing. I kicked my legs, desperate to get whatever blanket I had on me off as soon as possible. I was sweating, I knew I was because I felt the beads of sweat rolling off my neck. I opened my eyes, oh. I was in the bed. I rolled over to my stomach, kicking the covers all the way off now. 

I tried to relax again, but my skin was burning off my body. I sat up and pulled off my shirt, leaving me only in my bra and shorts. I held my hair off my neck to try and cool off, but I knew there was no helping now. It wasn't because the room was warm, my body was. 

The door opened then and Tony walked in. The moment he walked through the door he stopped in his tracks, looking at me funny. “You okay?” he asked, leaning against the door frame. “I’m hot.” I said, as if it weren't obvious. “Anything else?” he asked, and I thought about it. I was feeling much fuzzier and my abdomen was cramping uncomfortably, but all I wanted to do was nest, not sleep. “I need to make my nest still.” I said, crawling out of bed. “Your scent is much stronger.” he said, coming up to me. 

His brows furrowed in concern when he walked close enough to see the sweat dripping down my face. “Oh baby. You're burning up.” he said as he felt my forehead and cheeks. His hands were cool on my skin, and I couldn't help but lean into them. “Why don't you take a shower? Not too cold though, lukewarm.” he said, taking my hair in his hands and holding it off my neck. God he was a blessing. 

“Don't wanna move.” I mumbled, now that I was standing and in close proximity to my alpha, I didn't want to leave his side. “Well you're sweaty and it's gross. You need a shower.” he said, making me whine. I felt like my bones were made of lead still, and the thought of moving made me want to cry. 

“Alright. How about a bath?” he offered. “Carry me?” I asked, batting my eyelashes at him. He groaned, but swooped his arms under my legs and back before picking me up. He let out a little grunt once he got me situated, and I scowled at him. I was not that heavy. “Don't look at me that way. I’m just old.” he said with a smile. 

“You're not that old.” I said as I burrowed my face into his neck, taking in his unique scent. I knew I was close to my heat, I could feel it. But god, being this close to my alpha and scenting him was throwing me further down into that fuzzy feeling. I straddled his lap once he sat on the edge of the bathtub to start the water. “Easy, tiger. I’m not going anywhere.” he said when I clutched onto him a little tighter and inhaled deeper. 

He got the bath ready, even adding a little bubble bath for me. “You good with me undressing you?” he asked. “Yea.” I said, allowing him to help me up. He grabbed the bottom of my sports bra and lifted it over my head. The cool air felt nice on my heated skin. He then helped ease the shorts off of me, taking my panties down along with them. “Alright, get in the tub.” he said, helping me into the deep tub. 

I hissed as the water touched my skin. It was cool, easing the burning that was spread through my whole body. He made sure I was settled before standing up and walking to the cupboard where the towels are. He grabbed a washcloth before wetting it in the sink and walking back over to me. He placed the rag on my head, making me moan in appreciation as the cool rag cooled off my overheated head. 

“You okay, Sammie?” he asked, rubbing the cloth down to my cheeks. I hummed, closing my eyes as the headache I was experiencing melted away. “Yea.” I mumbled out lazily, turning my head to look at him. He gave me a tight smile, but I could see the concern in his eyes. “FRIDAY can you ask someone to bring me the thermometer?” he asked, still looking at me. “I’m fine, Tony. Really. You guys are fussing too much.” I said, leaning back against the tub. 

“I know, but let us fuss. We are worried.” he said, moving a stay piece of hair out of my face. He sat there at my side in silence, keeping a comforting hand on my shoulder as I dozed off again. A knock on the door brought me out of the haze I was entering. I opened my eyes and saw Steve walking in with a concerned look. “Hi.” he said, kneeling down next to Tony. “Hi, Stevie.” I said with a dopey smile, my head getting fuzzier the longer I was surrounded by my alphas. “How you feeling?” he asked, smoothing my hair back, subtly trying to gauge my temperature as he did so. 

“Like you guys fuss too much.” I replied, but didn't pull away from his touch. He smiled at that and shook his head. “No such thing as worrying too much. We are going to take your temperature then get you out of that bath in a bit. Sounds good?” he asked as he pulled the cap off the thermometer. 

I shrugged, not really having it in me to care. He held the thermometer out, and I easily took it under my tongue. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes as I waited for the beep as it read my temperature. Tony rubbed little circles on my shoulder as Steve continued smoothing my hair back as we waited. The thermometer beeped and Tony took it out of my mouth to look at it. “101.3.” he said, looking at Steve. Steve frowned and looked back at me with concern. 

“Fevers are the most common side effect before a heat. Seriously, you guys are worried about nothing. Let me get out and get dressed, then I will nest until it fully starts. I promise I am fine, I have been doing this for seven years.” I said, opening my eyes to give them both an exasperated look. Steve looked like he was about to argue, but my expression must have been sincere enough, because he sighed and held his hands up in surrender. “Before you nest, you need to eat something.” he insisted, not leaving any room for argument. 

“Fine. Just help me out.” I said, sitting up in the bath, feeling dizzy as I did so. My mind was still fuzzy, and it was frustrating. It felt like I was dropping, but couldn't get all the way down. I knew that would change in a couple of hours when my omega biology took over my mind, forcing me to act on instinct alone, but it was still annoying at the moment. 

Steve helped me up out of the bath, while Tony came and wrapped me up in a large towel. We all shuffled out to the bedroom, Steve keeping a protective arm around me while Tony went to grab some of my pajamas out of the closet. He came back quickly holding a pair of sherpa lounge pants and a sweater. They helped me get dressed, even though I would've been fine on my own. Once I was fully dressed and starting to warm up, my chills going away, we walked out to the living room. 

The rest of the pack was in there, lounging around. A quick look out the window showed it was late evening, the sun going down. I guess I slept the whole day. That’s cool. 

They all looked up when the three of us came out, sending warm looks my way. “There is our sleeping beauty!” Clint said, making me laugh a little. “Shut it, Barton.” I said, walking over to cuddle up next to him. He wrapped his arm around me, hauling me over his lap so I was straddling him, before kissing me. “You love me.” he teased, rubbing his hand on my leg. “Maybe.” I said, leaning into his neck. 

We sat together, Clint holding me against his chest as I gave into the fuzzy feeling in my brain. I felt myself relaxing against my beta mate, so naturally, when a hand came to rest on my shoulder, I jumped violently out of shock. “Sorry, sorry. Should have made more noise.” Bruce said from behind me. 

“It’s okay. Should be paying more attention.” I said, turning myself around on Clint’s lap to face Bruce. He was staring at me like a doctor would, I was willing to bet money the others told him to check me out. “Feeling any different than this morning? Worse?” he asked, grabbing a penlight from his pocket. “Look at me.” he said softly, shining the light into my eyes. I squinted at the bright light, trying to pull away from it. 

“Pupils are almost fully dilated. Hardly any response. You feel like your adrenaline is spiking? Like you can't sit still?” he asked, putting the light back into his pocket before feeling my forehead. God I was tired of them doing that. “Stoooop.” I whined, trying to pull away from his hand. “Sam. Be good.” Steve called from the kitchen. Immediately, I listened to my alpha’s voice. No fight at all. Bruce raised a brow at that. Usually, I had some type of fight in me. 

“I feel fine.” I said, forcing myself to pull away from Bruce. Every part of my being was screaming at me to submit to my mates, beta and alpha alike. I was the omega, I was supposed to give myself up to them wholey when I was in heat. They were supposed to take care of me and in return, I was supposed to take care of them the way omegas were meant to, biologically that is. 

Tony walked into the room, holding a plate of food for me. “Sammie, you gotta have some dinner then you can nest until your heat fully starts.” he said, setting the food on the coffee table for me. I scowled at the thought of food, my stomach was still cramping and I felt nauseous. I shook my head, leaning further into Clint’s hold. “Sam, you need to eat.” he said, pushing me up off his lap. I frowned at him, sitting down on my own spot on the couch and staring at Tony. He raised his brow, challenging me to disobey him. 

“I know you don't want to disobey me, Samantha. Be a good girl and eat your food, darling.” he said, leaning back and crossing his arms. I looked at my food, pursing my lips together. He was right, I didn't want to disobey him, but that was also how I knew my heat was fast approaching. I always put up a fight, why? Who knows? But right now, it took everything in me to not obey his words. 

Clint nudged me with his leg, forcing me back to reality. He gave me a questioning look, making me look back to Tony. He also had a look on his face, but his was the same as he had before. They knew the internal conflict I was dealing with, but none of them commented on it. I finally succumbed to my desires and reached forward for the plate of food. 

“Good girl.” Tony said, smiling at me. Normally, I would have felt patronized at that, unless I was dropped, but once again, I was happy to hear those words from my alpha mate. I began eating my dinner quietly while they all conversed amongst themselves. I didn't bother listening to them, too focused on eating like Tony had told me to. I finished my food quickly, I was much hungrier than I thought I was. 

I stood to put my plate away, feeling dizzy with the sudden movement. “Woah there.” Clint said, bringing his hands up to steady me. “I’m good. Just stood up too fast.” I said, trying to wave him off. He didn't look like he believed me, but let me go as I started towards the kitchen. 

Steve, Bucky, and Natasha were gathered in the kitchen, speaking in hushed tones. I couldn't hear what they were talking about exactly, but the moment I walked into the room they stopped. I gave a small smile, bringing my plate to the sink. I felt all their eyes on me, so slowly I turned around to face them, “why are you all staring at me?” I asked, walking up to Natasha and wrapping my arms around her waist. 

She smiled, hugging me back. “No reason, malyshka. Are you feeling better after your nap?” she asked. I shrugged, “not really to be honest. I feel fuzzy and sleepy. Tony made me eat.” I mumbled into her chest. “Did he now? He made you?” she asked, a smile hidden in her voice. “Mmhm. He made me.” I said. She snorted a little and shook her head. “Well how dare he?” she teased. 

I smiled at that, feeling a little dopey at the interaction. My emotions were being weird, I would go from broody and stubborn like I was in the living room, to giggly and happy like I was now. She inhaled deeply before pulling me away from her. “You happy?” she asked with a smile. I nodded, smiling. “Why don’t you go start that nest of yours, we will be out in a second.” she said, sending me towards the living room. 

It took over half an hour to get my nest the way I wanted it, I set it up on the floor of the living room, much to the amusement of my mates. I could have gone on the couch, or the bed, but I chose the floor. My mates sat on the couch, watching me carefully as I made my nest to my liking. Once I was sure it was perfect to hold me over until my head started, I crawled into the mass of blankets and got myself comfortable.

I settled into the blankets and pillows, relaxing my body and my mind the way my mom taught me when I turned thirteen. Once your body knows you are safe, the heat will take over quickly. All day I had something else to do, which is why my heat hadn’t actually started yet. Now, it should be any minute. “You need anything, Sam?” Steve asked, keeping a watchful eye on me as they started a movie quietly. I shook my head, my body relaxing more at his deep voice. 

From there, things get blurry. My mind went totally blank, the familiar underwater feeling, cotton filled brain overtook me. I was warm, safe. My mates watched as my body took over, throwing my cognitive abilities out of the window as my heat came on. Unlike when I dropped, I could focus on what they were saying, but I didn't want to. I knew when my alphas were talking, because their voices sent shockwaves through my body, sending me deeper into the haze that was taking place inside my mind. 

I wasn't sure how much longer we sat around, hours? Maybe? Regardless, I could feel it in my gut before it even happened, my heat was starting, actually starting. I knew it was because I was only able to focus on the scents of my mates, but I also felt the horrible feeling of slick being produced from my body. My mates must have either used their super secret mate radar I swear to god they have, or they could smell the change in my scent. However they figured it out, it happened at the same time. 

They all looked over to where I was bundled up in the blankets the moment I felt the slick start to be produced. Let me say one thing, my mates all have wonderful self control. I, on the other hand, could only think about being mated right here, right now. Like a true omega in heat, I began whining for my alphas to help me. 

My stomach burned, a sensation I will never get used to. My body was opening itself up for mating, my cervix and womb preparing for the biological need to reproduce. How primitive. Steve being the saint he was, snapped out of the shock that accompanied scenting my heat for the first time before the others. He walked over to me and squatted in front of me with a smile. “Hi, doll.” he said, making me whimper at his voice. His eyes softened at the sound sympathetically. “I know. You poor thing. You want to stay in your cozy nest or hang out with us?” he asked, touching my face gently. 

I leaned into his hand, whimpering at the contact. My alpha, he was going to help me through this. I had never had a heat with an alpha, but that was the point of a heat, so this should go by fast and painless, right? 

\----

Wrong. So. So. Wrong. My fucking mates would not mate me for the first time when I was in heat, so here I was, naked on our bed while Steve tried to help me through the first urge to mate. Tony had gotten me some...supplies for this heat. And Steve, bless his heart, was doing the best he could to help me without mating me. 

He was stripped down to his boxers, kissing my neck as he worked the knotting toy in and out of me, but it wasn't enough. “Alpha, please. Please mate with me. It hurts.” I sobbed, rolling my hips down onto the toy he had in his hand. He shushed me quietly, nipping at my neck to give me some satisfaction. “Alphaaaa.” I drew out, wanting more than what he was giving me. 

Steve came up to kiss me, halting his movements, making me cry out. “You need to tell me what you need, babydoll. Alpha can’t help you if you don't tell him what you need.” he said soothingly. I could’ve screamed in frustration, wasn't he supposed to know? “You.” I said, trying to wrap my leg around his waist. “We aren’t mating like this, Samantha. I can help you through your heat, but I will not mate you while you are like this. You're not thinking properly.” he said, smoothing my hair off of my sweaty forehead. 

“Alpha.” I cried out, tears running down my face. My abdomen was aching, my alpha was so fucking close, and he could give my body what it needed, but he fucking won’t. His hand picked back up with it’s motions, pumping the toy in me while he shushed me again. “Please alpha, give me your knot.” I begged shamelessly, all sense of caring going out of the window. All I wanted, no, needed was for my alpha to mate me, breed me. “You need to listen to me, omega.” he growled out, causing me to mewl out at his words. 

“Yea? Do you like when I remind you who is in charge? You are the omega, and I am the alpha. What I say goes.” he growled into my ear. I clawed at his back, his words bringing me closer to falling down whatever rabbit hole I was headed down. “Ain't that right, omega? Who do you listen to?” he asked, working the toy faster. “You alpha! You! Always you!” I cried out. If he were mating with me, his knot would begin to inflate right about now, bringing me to a climax before he emptied his seed into me. Alas, I was stuck with the toy he was using. Although, Tony had not cheaped out on this. The toy was realistic and had the ability to knot the user. It wasn't the same as the real thing, but it held an omega off until the end of their heat. 

Steve pressed one of the controls on the remote for the toy, before I felt the knot starting to inflate a little. I let out a shuddering breath, leaning up to bite down on his neck. It wasn't enough to break the skin, but it would surely leave a mark. “There’s my good omega. You listen so beautifully, you are perfect, Sam.” he praised, talking me through any discomfort that might be coming from the knot. 

Once the toy was fully inflated inside of me, he lifted my head so that he could kiss me. I was panting against his lips, but that didn't stop him from swiping his tongue against my bottom lip. I opened my mouth, letting him take full control of the kiss. I felt like my body was floating high in the sky, my mind was blank except for the sensation of Steve’s tongue against my own. His scent was driving me insane. I rolled my hips down, my breath hitching as the toy went a little deeper than it was before. “Sit still. Don’t do that again, you could hurt yourself.” he said, breaking away to give me his best ‘Captain Look’. I nodded, leaning back against the pillows as he kissed down my chest. 

He left the toy in me until my breathing came back to normal and scent back to a semi normal level. He allowed the toy to deflate before pulling it out of me. The emptiness felt a little weird, but I didn't mind. I was tired, that was for damn sure. We had been alone in the room for the last hour and a half, the entire time leading up to that little pheromone release that just happened. 

The thing about heats is that the need to mate comes in waves. Hormones in an omegas body will start to rise until they reach a peak, like I just did, before leveling out for a little bit, then repeating all over again. Each omega was different, and every heat was different, but this could go on for days. 

Steve grabbed the blanket that had fallen to the floor and wrapped me up tightly in it. He didn't bother putting clothes on me. None of us knew when the next wave would hit. He made sure to stack some pillows against my sides, my assumption was so that I didn't roll off the bed, before grabbing the toy off the bed. “I’ll be right back, I just need to wash this off.” he said as he walked to the bathroom. I knew he wasn't gone for a long time, but I let out a whine for him. “I know, I know. I’m hurrying.” he called, peeking out to make sure I was still on the bed before finishing up in the bathroom. 

“Alpha.” I called out, wanting him close to me. “Baby one second. It's been not even thirty seconds.” he said but walked into the bedroom anyway. “There we go. I had to clean it so when the next wave hits you don't have to wait.” he said, setting the toy on the nightstand before sitting on the bed behind me. “Alright, come here. Let’s get you some skin to skin.” he spoke. I knew he wasn't really speaking to me, but more at me. 

He took the blanket and unraveled me from it, before hiking me up onto his lap so my chest was flush against his. He reached down and pulled the blanket back up over my shoulders before bracing me. He had his arm around my waist, while his other was wrapped around my shoulder to hold my head against his neck. I was mouthing at his mating mark, wanting to sink my own teeth into it. “Don't break the skin, Sammie. We aren’t mating right now.” he said, rubbing my naked back. I nodded in understanding, my head feeling a tiny bit more clear now. 

Time went fast when an omega was in heat, another thing I learned over the years. So, I wasn't really shocked when someone knocked on the door. Steve called for them to come in after checking to make sure I wasn’t asleep. Bucky walked into the room and smiled at the pair of us. “Hey. Bruce made you guys some food.” he said as he set the tray of food down on the nightstand. “First wave just end?” he asked, sitting down next to us. “Yea, about fifteen minutes ago now. We are just doing some aftercare.” Steve said as he pushed my hair away from my shoulder to place a kiss there. 

I hummed at the feeling, feeling a little sleepy. “Good. How are you feeling, dollface?” Bucky asked, leaning back onto the pillows so I could see him. “Good.” I said with a small smile, happy to see my other alpha. Bucky smiled back at me, god he was pretty. “Good. Stevie is good at taking care of us, huh?” he asked. I nodded, he sure was. 

“You two going to stay in here? Or come out and sit until the next wave?” Bucky asked, looking up at Steve. “Not sure. I wanted to wait another fifteen minutes or so, just to make sure the next wave doesn’t start back up. I don't know how long her cycles are yet.” he shrugged. 

Bucky nodded before sitting back up on the bed. “Just be sure the two of you eat.” he said, kissing me on the head before kissing Steve on the lips and walking out of the room.

\----

The next seventy two hours were much of the same. A wave from my heat would hit, and one of my alphas would take care of me through it. Asking them to help me through the heat was one of my best decisions I have ever made. Their strong alpha pheromones helped me through this heat. In the past, my heats were full of pain, headaches, and any other unpleasant thing that could happen. Now, it wasn't so bad. I could only imagine what it would be like once I was mated with them. 

My heat was beginning to die down, the urges to be mated started to dwindle down to only a couple times a day rather than almost every hour. Today my head was feeling much clearer than it had in the last three days, and the ache in my abdomen was weaker than it has been. I should be done by the end of the day, hopefully. Bruce checked me out this morning and said I was on the downward slope of things, which was nice to hear. Heats were exhausting both physically and mentally. 

I was currently in bed with Bucky, not a single article of clothing on me as he helped me through the most recent wave. He was always gentle with me, which was surprising because he seemed like the dominating type. On second thought, all three of my alphas were gentle with me. They always were whenever we did anything. Sure, Steve had been dominating and Tony had a dirty mouth on him, but those were just words. Their actions were always soft and gentle despite their filthy words. I wasn’t complaining though, it worked for us. 

Bucky was giving me aftercare right now, something I have come to adore. He was shirtless and in a pair of tight boxers. Skin to skin was so important for alphas and omegas, and my mates recognized that. They always gave skin to skin contact to me throughout this whole heat, and it has strengthened our bond as soulmates. I could tell their scents meanings for the most part, and they could tell mine. Of course, that would strengthen tenfold once we mated, but for now this was plenty. 

My beta mates were also wonderful throughout everything, always making sure to watch and take care of me if one of my alphas had to step away for a moment. Overall, this heat had done wonders to strengthen the bond with my mates. So when my levels of hormones came back to normal, and I became aware of how I was straddling Bucky while naked as the day I was born, I couldn't even be embarrassed. 

“You doing okay, doll?” Bucky asked, kissing me on the lips when I looked up at him. “Mmhm.” I hummed, nuzzling into his neck. “You feelin hungry?” he asked me. I shook my head at the question, I wasn’t. I was more tired than anything. Like I said, heats were exhausting, and now that I was coming down from mine, the physical exertion it took was catching back up to me. “I’m tired.” I mumbled, not moving from his lap. 

“Why don’t you try to sleep for a bit? When you wake up we can see how you are feeling then.” he said, gently pulling me from his lap and tucking me into the covers. I didn’t argue because, well sleep sounded amazing. “I’ll be right here until you fall asleep.” he said, kissing my head before laying down next to me. He gave me a little smile, looking at me with adoring eyes. Those eyes were the last thing I saw before falling asleep. 

When I woke up again, I was almost positive my heat was over. My head was clear, except for having a little headache. The ache in my abdomen was now fully gone, instead replaced with a huger I had not felt in a long time. The real kicker was the lack of slick between my thighs. I tried to remember the events of the last few days, but it was cloudy. I could remember sensations and feelings, but not specific events. Stupid heat brain. 

I stared up at the ceiling for a little while before heaving myself out of the bed. My legs felt heavy and a little wobbly. I had to hold onto the nightstand for balance before I felt stable enough to talk to the bathroom. I started the shower once I was in there, desperate to wash off the remaining sweat and slick I had stuck to my skin from my time with Bucky. I looked to the bathroom counter and blushed a little at the sight of the toy laying there. I knew I shouldn’t be embarrassed, I sure as hell wasn't when I was begging my mates to knot me. 

I got into the shower, happy to feel the hot water running down my back. With a sigh I leaned my head back into the spray of the water, washing away any tension from my muscles. I rolled my shoulders out, before tilting my head to the side to crack my neck. I felt good, which was odd. I usually was all out of sorts when I ended a heat. This time though, I felt okay. Maybe it was the difference of having my own mates helping me through things. 

“Sam?” I heard Tony’s voice ring out. Speaking of mates. He walked into the bathroom and smiled at me, going to lean against the counter. I watched him through the foggy glass, returning the smile. “Am I safe to assume you are back to normal?” he asked. I scoffed at that, “I was never normal in the first place, so that question is irrelevant.” I teased. 

He let out a laugh and shook his head. “Yup. Back to normal.” he said as he turned around to grab the toy and put it away. “You sure?” he asked, looking back at me with a weary stare. Making sure I wasn't lying to him. I huffed in annoyance, “yes I’m sure.” I said, rinsing the shampoo from my hair. “Alright alright, just checking miss sassy pants.” he said as he walked out of the bathroom. 

I stuck my tongue out at his retreating form before going back to my shower. I made quick work of finishing up before turning off the water. I grabbed one of the fluffy towels and wrapped it around myself. I walked to the bedroom only to pause when I saw Clint and Natasha making the bed. “Hey, Sammie.” Clint said as he pulled the edge of the fitted sheet down. “Uh, hey?” I said, confused as to why they were in here. Then it hit me, they were changing the sheets, from my heat. Yup. That’s cool. I nodded before walking to the closet to get dressed. 

I pulled on a simple outfit of leggings and a hoodie with the Avenger’s symbol on it. Tony had gotten it as a joke when we were still in the tower thinking I would be embarrassed to wear it, but it has become one of my favorites. It made me think of my mates when I wore it. I went back to the bathroom, noticing the others were now gone and the bed was made, and grabbed my hairbrush to brush out my wet hair. 

Once I looked semi presentable, I padded out of the closet and into the living room where the rest of the pack was. They were all in their comfy clothes much like I was. I went and sat down next to Bruce who put his arm around me. “Hey there.” he said with a smile. “Hi.” I said, relaxing into him. “How are you feeling?” he asked, running his hand through my wet hair. 

“Fine. Good, actually.” I said, leaning up into his hand. “That’s good. Glad to hear it.” he said, leaving the conversation there. We all sat in comfortable silence, I fiddled with the bracelet Tony gave me as I thought back to what just happened. I may not remember the specific details of the last couple days, but I remember that I felt safe at all times. Safe and loved, and protected. All emotions I had not felt before during a true heat. 

“You wanna talk about whatever is on your mind?” Steve asked from his place across the C shaped couch. I shrugged, “If you want to.” I said as I still fingered at the bracelet. 

“Doll, you were the one who just went through a heat for the last three days, not us. Were you okay with everything that just happened? Did anything make you uncomfortable?” Steve asked. I shook my head immediately at the question. “No. You guys were taking care of me. I felt safe the entire time.” I said honestly. “Plus it is hard to remember some parts. My brain doesnt work properly during a head.” I said as I looked up at him. He nodded his head in understanding. 

“We know that, Bruce explained the science behind a heat. It’s okay that you don’t remember everything, we knew that would happen. But, did you feel at any moment that you weren’t okay with what happened? We need to know, this is very serious. We need to make sure we are always taking care of you properly. Especially when you're so vulnerable.” Steve said. 

“No, everything was great. This heat went by much easier than the ones I have had before. I usually am left feeling awful, but I feel good. For the most part that is. I mean, heats suck regardless, but this one wasn't the worst by far. I think having you guys really helped.” I said with a smile. “Well good. We are happy to help you, no matter what the situation. But we are truly happy you let us help you with something like this.” Steve said. 

“Ugh, Cap you’re such a sap.” Tony said, but had a teasing smile on his face. Steve let out a little laugh before looking over at Tony with a raised brow. “Truth hurts old man.” Tony said before standing up. He walked over to me and kissed me, “Although he is right.” he whispered before standing up. “That being said, FRIDAY just alerted me of something very serious I need to take care of immediately.” he said before walking quickly out of the room. 

I looked over to the others to see if they knew what was going on, but the way Natasha’s eyebrows were furrowed together showed that they were in the dark too. “Well this is fun and all, but it is getting late and I am starving. I want food.” I said. As if on cue, my stomach growled loudly to emphasize my point. Bruce laughed at that, “I think food is a great idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what do we think? I know this isn't my best work, so please be kind. I did my best, and this was the outcome.   
Things for our favorite pack will pick back up. Can anyone guess what was so important Tony had to rush out?   
Not sure how the next week or two are going to line up with me posting updates, I am in the last two weeks of my semester. Probably will push through and update, though. Because who needs to study?   
THANK YOU SO MUCH to all my amazing readers who comment! Y'all are why I keep writing. I love reading what you all have to say!   
Hope you enjoyed!   
Lots of love,   
-B


	18. Let's find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello beautiful humans!  
Hope you are all doing well! I finished this chapter a little sooner than anticipated, so here you are!  
Little warning: there are some more graphic depictions in this that might be considered disturbing, but HYDRA is disturbing so. Please be safe, if it is too much for you don't read it! I am more than happy to give a rundown of what happens if needed!  
Enjoy!  
-B

Turns out, whatever was so important that Tony had to run out was one of the planes crashed that was moving stuff from the tower to the compound. I hadn’t been given the details of everything, but I did know it was done on purpose and that Spiderman was involved. I only knew that because the news mentioned it. However, my mom, who I was currently video chatting with, seemed to think otherwise.

“No, mom. No. I didn't see anything.” I said for the fourth time, exasperated. “How is that? You live with them, Samantha. How do you not know anything?” she said, giving me a look that showed she clearly didn't believe me. “Because, mom. I told you, I had just finished my heat.” I huffed out, getting annoyed.

“Do not take that tone with me, young lady. I will fly to New York and paddle your butt myself.” she said, giving me a stern look. “Yes, mom.” I said, rolling my eyes. “How are things back home?” I asked, leaning back on the couch. My mates were gone at some important meeting at the moment, leaving me alone in the pack wing. “Oh good. You know the strangest thing happened, though. Do you remember Mrs. Hansen from down the street?” she asked me. “Yea, Davie’s mom?” I asked.

“Yes. She said she went to the market on Friday and got attacked! How bizarre is that? She said he was in all black and terrifying looking. But, get this, he asked about us!” my mom said in a shrill voice. “What do you mean he asked about us?” I asked, cocking my eyebrow up. Huh. Why would anyone in Illinois be asking about us? Us as in who? 

“He asked about you and your father, then asked if I was still in town. Poor Mrs. Hansen had to tell him that Samuel died years ago and that you had left town two years ago when you turned eighteen. After she told him, he attacked her! Can you believe that, Sammie?” my mom asked. I frowned, that was very weird and very unlike any of the locals. 

“That is crazy, mom. I wonder why he wanted to know about us.” I said, biting my lip in thought. “Is Mrs. Hansen okay?” I asked. Mrs. Hansen was a nice woman, a little older than my mom. I went to school with Davie. Like many of us who lived on the ranches, he often participated in the Saturday night races. “Oh yes, she is alright. But I tell you what, something weird is happening around here.” mom said, making my heart drop a little. I chewed on my lip for a moment before speaking again. 

“Mom, do you want to fly out here? You know who my mates are, if you don’t feel comfortable back home we are more than happy to help you out.” I said, meaning every word. She waved me off though, “Absolutely not. I much prefer the ranch, thank you. Plus I have Bruce, he will protect me.” she said, referring to the german shepherd dog she had gotten after I left. “Okay. But if that changes, let me know.” I said. 

“Sure, sure. Anyways, how was your heat? I meant to text you, but work has kept me busy.” she said. My mom was still working at the post office, but she has dropped down to three days a week as she has gotten older and no longer had to support me. 

“It was fine. You know how they go.” I shrugged, looking up at the muted TV to see some footage of the Stark Industries plane that went down. I quickly hit the record button on the remote, wanting to watch it later. “Did you mate with them?” she asked excitedly. “God, mom. No. We didn’t mate.” I said. My face was burning, but I tried to give her the best annoyed look I could. 

“Oh don’t give me that look. I don't know how I raised such a proper omega, not mating the first time during her heat. You know the first heat I had with your father we couldn't stop-” “Okayyyy mom. I don’t need to hear it.” I cut her off, feeling a little disgusted at the conversation. My mom and I had always talked about these things openly, but that was not something I needed to hear. She smirked at me before raising her brow again. “Whatever, dear. Anyways, I love you to pieces but I need to go grocery shopping.” she said. 

“Alright, be safe.” I said, leaning forward to grab my phone off of the table where I had it propped up against Natasha’s book. “Always. I have my glock, don't you worry about me.” she said. I rolled my eyes, only my mom. “Okay. Bye, love you.” I said, hanging up once she called her goodbye. 

I locked my phone before going back to watch the news. I unmuted the TV before rewinding the coverage. “_ New York’s local masked vigilante, Spiderman, was spotted by three bystanders at Coney Island donning an unusual suit as he helped take down a potential hijacking of a Stark Industries plane. Stark still has not released an official statement regarding the hijacking, however, outlets are reporting that the hijacking was performed by a man by the name of Adrian Toomes. He was arrested on site and has since been taken into custody.” _The reporter spoke, a mugshot of a middle aged man appearing on the screen. So, spiderman had been the one to take him down. 

Spiderman, Peter had mentioned that he met him once or twice before. I wonder if he had heard anything. I needed to call him to catch up, anyway. I grabbed my phone, sending a text off to him. 

_ [Me] Hey Pete, whatcha up to? _

There, that way I didn't seem pushy. I sat on the couch, hoping for a response, but none came. I was alone, and had nothing to do. None of my mates were answering my calls, well Steve did. He sounded a little on edge though, he asked if it was an emergency or if it could wait. When I said it could wait he promptly told me he would call me in a bit before hanging up. 

So now, I was alone in the wing. Bored out of my damn mind. I could try to go to the lab and do some digging around on Tony and I’s project, but I had a feeling that would get me into trouble. I wasn't supposed to do research on my own anymore. I grabbed my phone and shoved it into my back pocket. Might as well do something fun. 

I walked out into the hallway from the wing, going down the sleek hallways to the main part of the buildings. I hadn't planned on going anywhere specific, I was simply wandering. I eventually made my way to the largest part of the main building. I looked up from my phone, stopping in my tracks at the sight. The whole place was chaos, people running around and talking fast. I scrunched my nose at all the people, why were there so many? I noticed some of them were wearing different uniforms, and I was able to make out a SHIELD logo on the arms of a couple of people. So they were agents. Why were they in the compound? There were agents outside with large guns, and every single one of them inside had holsters around their waists. A few were standing at the corners, keeping an eye on the large gathering. 

I looked wildly out of place, wearing ripped jeans and a yellow sweater. They were in all black, so yea. I stuck out like a sore thumb. A couple of agents gave me odd looks before they kept walking. I continued walking through the building, not paying much mind to them until a girl who looked around my age, maybe older, started walking next to me. 

“Hi, you’re Sam? Aren’t you?” she asked with a kind smile. I gave her a skeptical look, who the hell was she. I thought back to what my mom said, someone was walking around trying to find me, was she with them? My eyes scanned the room, trying to find the closest exit, something Bucky had been trying to train with me on. “Sorry, I should introduce myself. I’m Daisy Johnson.” she said, keeping her stride with mine. 

“Nice to meet you, Daisy.” I said, keeping my manners civil as I tried to shake her. “I was told to keep an eye out for you. You shouldn’t be out here.” she said, grabbing my arm. Instinctually, I went to throw a punch at her, which she easily caught. “Sorry, probably shouldn’t grab strangers. Barton said you might be on the defense.” she said, releasing my hand. I roughly jerked my arm out of her grasp, annoyed with her. 

“Okay, Daisy. Who the fuck are you and why are you talking to Barton?” I asked, narrowing my eyes at her. She smirked at me, “I work with SHIELD. I was here this morning when they were heading out to their meeting, he told my supervisor to not let you past those doors.” she said, nodding toward a pair of large glass doors. 

“Great. Well, you can stand down, because I don't listen to you.” I said, walking towards the doors. If I were told to be kept away from them, that probably meant my mates were in there, and I wanted to know what was going on. “Sorry, can't allow that. Orders are orders, ya know?” she said, stepping back in front of me. I inhaled deeply from my nose, before releasing it slowly. “Look, lady. I don't care who you were told by. I don't care about your orders, but I am going to find the others, and there is nothing you can do about it. So back the fuck up.” I said, feeling angry that she was trying to stop me. 

She raised her eyebrows at my tone but shook her head. “Sorry, Sam. But you really can’t go in there. There are some pretty bad people back there, and you aren’t allowed back there.” she said. Ah, so there it was. That was why I couldn’t go back there. “Don’t care. Bye.” I said, shoving my shoulder into her before walking forward towards the door. 

She didn’t try to stop me this time, but I did hear her saying something to someone. I pushed past the glass doors, happy that nobody stopped me. I walked down the long hallway, which was eerily quiet. How odd, I thought there were people back here, Agent Johnson? 

I smirked, feeling pretty proud of myself that I got past some stupid SHIELD agent, but that went away when I rounded the corner and saw Steve standing there in his full Captain America uniform, shield on his back, with his arms crossed over his chest. He was clenching his jaw, I could tell because of the way it protruded a little. He leveled me with a glare, but I held my ground and kept walking as if he weren't there. I tried to walk past him, and other than reaching his hand out to catch my upper arm, he didn't react physically. He didn't even move from his spot. 

“What are you doing?” he asked, looking down at me. I looked up at him, trying to hold my ground, but he did not look like he was in any mood for this. “Seeing what is going on.” I said, trying to walk forward again, which only made his grip tighten a little. “Samantha.” he growled out.

“Oh don't mind me, I won't be any bother.” I said, trying to pull away from him. A door opened, and Natasha walked out wearing her Black Widow outfit. Her eyebrows raised at the sight of me being in the hallway, before she put her head back into the room to say something. She stepped fully out into the hallway, and much like Steve, crossed her arms and gave me an unimpressed look. Fuck. 

“You can’t be back here.” Steve said, pulling me so I was in front of him. “Why? I don't see why not?” I said, holding my arms out and looking around. “Is this about the plane? Is that who is in there? Who are you meeting with?” I asked, trying to look and see into the glass room Natasha just walked out of. 

“Samantha I swear to every god there ever was. I am about to turn you over my knee right here, right now. You had explicit instructions to listen to, I know that because I was there when Clint told the SHIELD supervisor to not let you back here. So, why the hell are you here?” he asked. I bit my lip, he was mad. “I want to know what is going on.” I said, being honest. 

“So because you want to know something, you ignore every safety precaution put in place and barge in here like an errant child?” he asked, making me flush. “I’m not a child.” I said, pulling my arm out of his grasp. He gave me a deadpanned look, which made me flush deeper. “Look, I feel like I have a right to know what is going on! I am basically an-” “If you say you are basically an agent I am literally going to spank you.” he said. I bit my lip, keeping my mouth shut. 

“Goddammit Sam.” he sighed, looking back at Natasha who was watching the whole thing. “Go back to the resident wing. We will be done soon. Tony said the piano is all set up in the grand room. Go play some pieces or something, but you cannot be back here.” he said, a little softer this time. I groaned, I wanted to be a part of this. “Why can’t I just sit in there? I promise I will be good.” I said, trying to beg with my eyes. 

“You aren’t convincing me by sitting here and arguing with me. Go.” he said, turning me around and delivering a sound three smacks to my backside. Ouch. “And if I find out you go into the lab you will be getting the hairbrush.” he said. I nodded, hell no. I hated the hairbrush, and the paddle, and the belt, and the strap. Actually, I hated being punished. 

I began walking away slowly, looking back at Steve to see if he changed his mind about me staying, however, he only raised his brow and gave me a warning look. That was all it took for me to scamper off back to where I came from. 

I felt like I was taking the walk of shame, especially when I passed Daisy again in the main room. She didn't try to approach me, but she did have a slightly sympathetic smile on her face. I felt my phone buzz, and I grabbed it thinking it was probably one of my mates, but I was happy to see it was Peter. 

_ [Peter] Hey. Nm. Just hangin out. Wbu? _

I smiled, before pulling out my headphones from my pocket and plugging them into my phone. I clicked on the little video chat icon next to Peter’s name as I walked to the new piano room. I hadn’t been in there yet, Tony wanted to make sure it was perfect before I went in there. 

My smile dropped from my face when Peter answered. “Jesus! What the hell happened to you?!” I demanded. He had a black eye, busted lip, and a couple bruises on his face. “Hey. Got into a fight at school.” he said with a shrug, wincing when he shifted on his bed. “Dear god, did they beat you with a baseball bat?” I asked. He smiled and laughed a little. “Nah. He was some jerk, taking other people’s stuff.” he said with a shrug. 

“Well it looks like he got you pretty good.” I said, studying his face over the screen. He waved his hand at that, “No. I’ll be better in a couple days. It’s not as bad as it looks. I heal fast.” he said with a smile. “Whatever, Parker.” I said, also smiling. 

“So, what’s new? I heard the Avengers moved. Did that include you?” he asked. I rolled my eyes, “No, actually. They decided that I was fine on my own and left me in the tower like Rapunzel.” I said sarcastically. 

“Oh ha ha. You’re so creative.” the young alpha said, also rolling his eyes. “Hey, you're the dumbass that asked. Don’t get sassy with me.” I teased. “Aren't you supposed to be the mature one? Seeing as you're older than I am?” he asked. I stuck my tongue out at him, which he gladly did the same. “Real mature, Sam.” he said. 

“Whatever. Hey, so I know you sometimes would go to the tower with Tony. Has he asked you about coming here? I am so bored without anybody to hang out with.” I complained, not realizing I was once again, totally lost in the compound. 

I had been walking without paying attention to where I was, and now I had no clue where I was. “Shit. Hey, FRIDAY? Can you lead me to the piano room?” I asked. Peter snickered, and I flipped him off as FRIDAY lit up the correct direction for me to go. “Uh, yea, actually. He called me this morning, he wants me to come see the new place tomorrow.” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Okay! You should ask about staying the night again! I need friends.” I said, walking to where FRIDAY led me. “Yea, I will ask May and Mr. Stark.” he said, making me smile again. “I gotta ask though, shouldn’t you have friends your own age?” he asked. I scoffed, “I do have friends my own age, it’s just the last time she asked me to hang out I stole my boyfriend’s car and got arrested.” I said. “Boyfriend, huh?” he asked, making me blush. 

“Can it, loser.” I said, making him laugh. “Plus, I like hanging out with you. Is that a crime?” I asked as I walked into the piano room. I didn't pay attention to the room yet, more focused on my conversation with Peter. “No, I don’t think so. I like hanging out with you too.” he said.

We chatted for a little while longer, catching up on everything that had gone on. I had decided to leave out the details about the intel gathering I was doing, rather I focused on the move and everything else. He told me about homecoming, which was a disaster for him. He also mentioned that his crush, Liz, was moving away from New York. Her dad was the guy who took down the plane. He seemed a little upset, but not upset enough to indicate she was his soulmate. 

After another thirty minutes passed, his aunt came in and asked for his help with something. He apologized saying he would call me or text me about meeting up tomorrow before he hung up. With a sigh, I pocketed my phone and finally looked at the grand room. This room was much different than the one at the tower. The floor was hardwood, and the walls were a grey with sound absorbing pads around the room. Upon further inspection of the pads, they could close off, so the sound would echo. Much like the other room in the tower, the grand piano was settled in the middle of the room with a bench. Unlike the other room, there were some chairs pushed up against the edge of the wall so one could watch. 

I smiled at the room, it was beautiful and simple. Tony had done a good job with this. I closed the door to the room before walking to the piano. It was the same one from the tower, I could tell because it still had the screen that would show the sheet music electronically. 

I sat down on the bench before tapping the screen, I didn't know what I wanted to play. Hopefully I would find something that caught my eye. I scrolled through the classical music pieces, before finally seeing something that caught my fancy. Vivaldi’s piece _ Summer _popped up. That was it. This was always a challenging, yet fun piece. 

I pulled up the sheet music, but decided to warm up before I actually played. I went through a few bars, doing some more advanced warm ups before I felt confident I could tackle the piece. I flexed my fingers before bringing them onto the keys. With a deep breath, I began the fast paced piece. 

I pursed my lips, keeping my eyes on the sheet music as I trusted my fingers to press the correct keys. The music was intense, fast, and full of power. I imagined this is the type of music that Natasha could kick some ass to. That made me smirk, I could totally imagine it. 

The music picked up, before slowing to a softer tone, before picking up again. My hands moved across the keyboard with speed and power, making a warm feeling bloom in my stomach. I always felt proud playing pieces like this, it reminded me that I was capable of some damn impressive things. 

I smiled as the song came to an end. It was shorter, less than three minutes, but it was enough to boost my spirits. I set my hands in my lap, thinking about what to do now. I couldn’t go see my mates, I couldn’t train without my mates, so what the hell? I needed a damn hobby. 

I stood up from the piano, stretching up to crack my back. I walked out of the room and headed towards the pack wing, but I wanted something fun to do. Sure, I loved playing the piano, but that was only so fun. I passed a large window and looked outside. It was a nice day, the sun was shining high and a breeze rustled the leaves on the trees. 

I walked to the door that led outside, before pushing past it. I grabbed my headphones again and stuck them into my ears, not wanting to walk in total silence. The compound was large, that was for sure. And it was honestly beautiful. We were surrounded by greenery and the river, not another building in sight. That got me thinking back to the move, why we moved out here in the first place.

Things were getting unsafe at the tower, which was why we moved here. HYDRA is infiltrating Stark Industries and is everywhere, without us even knowing. We had leads, sure. But in reality, we had no way of telling who was actually working with HYDRA or not until they came forward. Unless Tony was not sharing his plans, it seemed like we were in the dark here. I hated that. I hated everything that was going on. I had to move homes, I had to stop working at my new job I had just gotten, and now my mates were always on edge. My dad’s files had shown that he knew about HYDRA, and no doubt he was killed by HYDRA. Another thing I have not really taken a moment to think about. My mom mentioned that someone was back home asking about my dad and I. A man...who was in all black...who was mad when he found out we weren't there. 

“Hey FRIDAY?” I asked, looking at my phone. Tony had set me up with one of his phones he made for the team, and it had FRIDAY programmed into it. “Yes?” she spoke through my headphones. “Pull up the security footage from Miss Kathy’s market in Ivywood, Illinois.” I said. Instantly, my screen was filled with grainy footage history from the local market in my hometown. Miss Kathy’s was the closest market within thirty miles, so all the locals went there for everything. Miss Kathy was a sweet, plump old woman. She used to give us kids free ice cream on Tuesday evenings after school. 

“Pull up the footage my mom was talking about. Anything that shows someone attacking another person.” I said, watching as all but one video went away. “Pull it up.” I instructed. FRIDAY obliged, pulling up the video onto full screen. 

The quality was horrible, but I knew Mrs. Hansen enough to know what she looked like. She was pushing her shopping cart through the aisle when a man came up to her. “Stop it there.” I said. FRIDAY stopped the video, “Can you clean up the resolution?” I asked. “Of course, one moment.” she said, before the video became much clearer. “Is there sound?” I asked, wanting to know what he said. “Checking...sound file located. Shall I play it?” she asked. “Is the sky blue?” I retorted. I swear if an AI could roll their eyes, she just did. 

“Excuse me, miss? I’m sorry to bug you, but I am hoping you can help me out.” he spoke in a familiar voice that made me want to vomit. It was mother fucking Earl Frazier. In my fucking hometown. “Of course. What can I do for you?” Mrs. Hansen asked, grabbing a can of beans from the shelf before looking at him. “I am looking for some lost family of mine. I did a heritage test that lead me to here. I was hoping to see if the family was still in town?” he asked. I instantly knew it was a lie. Another thing Bucky and Natasha have been teaching me, how to tell if someone is lying. It may not have been obvious to others, but the way his fingers twitched a little and grabbed at his pants was loud and clear. 

“Oh, how exciting! Which family are you looking for?” Mrs. Hansen asked. The Morrison family, specifically Samuel and Samantha. You see, I am related to Samuel, but not his wife Evelyn.” I wanted to vomit, he knew my whole family’s name, even my mom’s. Mrs. Hansen gave him a sympathetic smile, “I’m sorry, sir. Samuel died years ago, and Samantha has not been here in the last two. She moved away when she became of age.” she said, starting to walk away. Frazier grabbed her arm roughly, shoving her against the shelves. 

“I know the girl is here. She is no longer in Manhattan. Where is she?” he asked. Mrs. Hansen screamed when he manhandled her, but quieted down when he yelled at her. “I-I don't know! Please, I am sorry!” she said, tears running down her face. “What about the wife? Where is she?” he growled out. “She lives on Meadowbrook! They have a ranch, but it is just her!” she said, crying. My stomach knotted and my hand went to my mouth. She told that asshole where my mom lived? Frazier smiled, before shoving Mrs. Hansen harder into the shelves, where she hit her head hard and dropped to the ground. 

He stepped away from her before looking directly into the camera, like he did outside of my apartment, and smiled. That smile, that fucking horrible smile. This bastard. What did he want with my family? 

I closed my phone, before closing my eyes to try and calm down. “FRIDAY?” I croaked out, tears running down my face. “Yes, Miss?” she asked lightly. “Can-can you get the others?” I said, trying to stop myself from sobbing. She was silent for a moment, “Boss is on his way along with Dr. Banner.” she said. 

I nodded before sitting down on the pavement beneath me, taking everything in. Why was he looking for us? How did he know I wasn’t in Manhattan? What did he want with my mom? 

\----

I stood in the corner of the lab quietly while Tony spoke with someone on the phone quietly. I had shown him and Bruce the video, which got me a scolding and promised to put me in timeout for doing this stuff on my own. Because that is how you punish a grown ass adult around here. When we had gotten to the lab, Tony stuck me into a corner and told me not to move while he tried to figure out what was going on. 

I fidgeted nervously as I heard Tony speak loudly. “I don't give a fuck! Get me on the goddamn phone with Fury!” he yelled, slamming his hand down on the table. I flinched at the loud sound, closing my eyes tightly. I didn't know who Fury was, but if Tony was yelling like this, whatever was happening was important. 

“Sam, come out, darling. Your time is over.” he said from his place across the room. I turned around and saw him rubbing his face tiredly as Bruce was working on the computer. “Honey, what is your address back home?” Bruce asked. “Uhhh, 3842 Meadowbrook Ct.” I said, curiously. He nodded before typing into the computer. 

“Stark.” I deep voice rang out over the phone speaker. “Nick.” Tony said with a smirk. The man on the other line let out a deep sigh, “This better be important. I have a lot of shit I am dealing with.” he said. “Yea I know, you’re a busy man. Got it. Anyways, we have a lead on Frazier.” Tony said. 

There was a pause before the other man spoke again, “Where is he?” Tony looked at me briefly before giving me a tight smile. “Friday at 5:47 pm, he was seen in Ivywood, Illinois at a market. He assaulted a woman there before threatening another woman. We will need extraction for the other woman, I have reason to believe she is in danger.” 

I looked up at that, meeting Tony’s eyes. Does he think she is in danger? “Danger from our guy?” Fury asked. “Yea. Sam’s mom, I’ll send you the video we saw. Send in a covert team and get her to a safe house. We will go from there.” Tony said. 

“I don't take orders from you, Sark.” the man said, making Tony roll his eyes. “Yea, okay. Just get it done.” he said. “Tell Barton and Romanoff to check for a mission debrief in twenty minutes. They will lead the extraction.” Fury said. “On it, thanks.” Tony said before hanging up. 

I stared at him with wide eyes, what even just happened. “Okay. We should probably talk with the others.” Tony said, standing up. “We needed to talk anyway, something happened today that you need to know about.” he said, gently grabbing my hand in his own. 

Bruce, Tony and I walked from the lab to the pack wing. Not one word was uttered between the three of us. I felt like I had been sucker punched in the gut, things just escalated so, so fast. Tony unlocked the pack door before ushering me inside. How did we even get here so fast? 

Steve, Natasha, Clint, and Bucky were all standing in the middle of the living room. They were in their mission gear, making me frown. “Are you all leaving?” I asked, myheart sinking. Steve shook his head, “No, doll. Only Clint and Tash are. Have you eaten today?” he asked, changing the subject. I shook my head, “Don’t do that. We need to talk.” I said, crossing my arms. His eyebrows raised at my blatant request, but nodded his head slowly. 

“Okay. Come on then, let’s talk.” he said, nodding to the table. Once we all sat down, I was the one to break the ice. “Can we start with this morning then work our way through the day? I feel like my brain is about to explode with everything that has happened today.” I said, feeling overwhelmed as I sat with my mates. They all looked calm and composed in their uniforms, but I felt like I was being held up by a thread. 

“Alright. This morning, early, we were alerted by FRIDAY on some suspicious activity here in the compound. We decided to check it out, wanting to see what was happening before anything else. We found a man, an agent, in the server room.” Steve said, crossing his arms and leaning back. Tony tapped his screen on his phone before bringing up a photo of a familiar man. “Hey! That is that guy!” I said, looking over at Bruce. 

“Marcus Scarlotti. He has been posing as a SHIELD agent, for a long time. In fact, the fucking bastard and I had our own little chat once.” Clint said, glaring at the photo. “What do you mean?” I asked, looking at him. “He is an assassin. Hired by HYDRA to pose as one of our own, and he was taken down once by a SHIELD agent before, but he has somehow come back onto the radar. He was working with Frazier, to take you in.” he said, locking eyes with me. 

I breathed out slowly, taking that information in. There was an assassin trying to take me into HYDRA. “How many more are in the compound? How did he even get in here? This was supposed to be our new home because it is safer.” I said, looking at all my mates. “We know, baby. Trust us, we do not want you in any danger, ever. We don’t know how he got to the compound, but we are figuring it out. We have our people on it.” Steve said, trying to soothe me. 

“But who do we trust? We haven't even been here for more than a week and a half and we have the same problem! What if he had gotten to me? Then I would have been taken into HYDRA and they would do whatever they want to do to me!” I said, feeling panic rising in my chest. Tony grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight. “Darling, that won’t happen. We are the Avengers, we know who to trust. When SHIELD went down, we found out who was loyal. Like Stevie said, we don’t know how he was here, but we are figuring it out. We are figuring out what went wrong, and fixing it. Security has been doubled and FRIDAY’s programming has been updated. We are going to keep you safe, we promise. You just need to be on alert, we will start training more. Whatever you want to feel comfortable, but we are going to strip this place to the bones. Nobody is able to come in or out anymore without me knowing about it. I have the best, most trusted people working on a team of SHIELD agents. I promise you, it will all be okay.” he said firmly. 

I nodded, “Okay. we can talk more about that later. But, why was he in the server room? Was he trying to input the coding? Holy fuck, he works with Frazier doesn’t he?” I asked, looking to the others. Bucky smiled wide before laughing. “Buck!” Steve chastised. “No, no. I know this isn’t funny. But what the fuck? She just figured that out in like three seconds and it took us almost two hours of interrogation to get the same answer.” he said, looking at me with a proud smile. 

“You sure you haven’t been sneaking off to the academy behind our backs?” he teased, making me laugh a little. “Promise.” I said, making him smile. “And she isn’t training to go out in the field with Nat, why?” he asked, looking at Steve. “Bucky. You know damn well why. Drop it.” Steve said. Bucky looked at me, then back at Steve. “Just sayin, she would make a badass field agent. Quick as a goddamn whip, this one.” he said, smiling at me again. “Bucky, I ain’t gonna say it again. No. She is not going to be a field agent, we probably shouldn’t even be telling her this as it is.” Steve said, glaring at Bucky. 

Bucky rolled his eyes, before motioning for Steve to continue with whatever he was saying. “Okay, anyways. Yes, he was trying to input the coding. He does work with Frazier, which we only found out after Tony left to come get you.” he said, locking eyes with me again. “And he wants me because?” I asked. Steve looked to the others for support. Natasha gave him a small nod, which was all he needed. 

“Because, your dad was one of their greatest successes with the program.” 

\----

I stared at the screen, wanting to vomit. I had gone back to the bedroom to take a nap after our conversation about everything. Natasha and Clint were being called out by SHIELD for the extraction mission. I knew they were going to get my mom, which should be my focus at the moment, but I was looking in horror at the files on the HYDRA database that was under my dad’s name. There was a video, the first of the five in his file. Tony had warned me not to watch it, but I had to. I thought he was killed in an accident, then I learned he was killed by HYDRA. I thought that meant he was killed in action, but I guess that wasn’t so true anymore. I couldn’t sleep worth shit, so now I was sitting in the dark bedroom, my laptop propped open on my lap, and headphones in as I went through the database. 

With a deep breath, I clicked on the video. My dad was tied to a chair, in his combat outfit. He was struggling, trying to get out of the rope that tied him there. “Ah, Samuel.” a familiar voice spoke. I closed my eyes, wanting to puke. Earl Frazier walked into the room, before standing in front of my dad. “What a lovely surprise.” he said, leaning down to look at my dad. My dad spit at him, before trying to struggle more. Frazier wiped his face with his sleeve, before bringing his leg up to kick my dad in the gut. “Fucking worthless. Look at you.” Frazier said, walking around my dad. 

“Please. I have a little girl at home.” my dad begged. Frazier didn't say anything when my dad finally looked up high enough so the camera could see his features. His lip was bleeding along with his nose, and his eye was swollen shut. “Family. A weakness, everybody’s downfall is family.” Frazier said, walking around my dad. “I won't even bother telling you what is about to happen, agent. You already know.” he said, before snapping his fingers at the door. 

My stomach sank when the HYDRA agents filled the room, rolling in the same cart they had for agent Hardt. “Please. Please, I have a wife and a daughter. I can’t leave them. Please.” My dad begged, struggling so hard his wrists began to bleed. “Agent, you are about to be the next face of HYDRA. This is a blessing, you should thank me. Evolution doesn’t usually happen this fast for most species.” Frazier said, smiling wickedly at my dad. 

“Fuck you! Fuck HYDRA!” My dad screamed, trying to get away from the agents in black. One of them took his baton off his hip, and hit my dad hard over the temple. I closed my eyes at the cracking sound and scream. The agents forced my dad’s head down. “You won’t beat SHIELD. You won’t. HYDRA will fail.” he said, trying to throw his head back against the agent. They grabbed the first needle but Fraizer stopped them. “No. Let him feel it all. Let him feel as the chip takes over his brainstem, let him feel his neurons die as they are replaced with my genetic coding. Let him suffer.” he said, looking down at my dad. 

When they inserted the chip into the back of my dad’s neck, I actually leaned over and vomited into the trash can. His screams were deafening as he writhed in the chair. “I’ll fuckin kill ya! I’ll kill ya all! Fuck HYDRA!” my dad screamed. “If you say so, agent.” Frazier said, smiling as my dad struggled. 

The video went black from there, and I wanted to vomit again. HYDRA was fucking monsters. They tortured my mate, and my family. Now, they were trying to finish the job. What was their obsession with my family? I steadied myself before clicking the next file. Another video came up, and I had to send a prayer for strength before I opened it. 

I gasped at the image, my dad didn't even look like my dad. He was beaten black and blue, but the main thing was the missing leg. He was strapped onto a metal table and breathing heavily. Once again, Fraizer came into the room, only this time he was followed by another man. “Hello agent, I would like you to meet Mr. Garrett. He is the whole reason you are here today, say thank you to him.” Frazier said. My dad looked pained before croaking out “thank you”. Mr. Garrett looked pleased at the interaction before turning to Fraizer. “Excellent job, doctor. I am intrigued to see how he will take to the next step of the evolutionary process.” he said. 

Frazier smiled, before walking over to a large black case. “I have perfected the coding on this, he should be twice as successful as hardt.” he said as he opened the case. He walked over to my dad who had not said anything. He looked so broken, so defeated. “Try not to move, agent.” Frazier said as he grabbed a tube and slipped it over the stump on my dad’s leg. Had they cut off his leg? Why? Once the tube was settled on his leg, Frazier backed away. 

It seemed as if nothing were happening, before Frazier pressed a button. My dad let out a scream as the metal tube began expanding downwards. “Oh god…” I whispered, watching in horror as the metal unfolded into a metal leg. My dad’s screaming stopped, and he was left panting by the end of it. “Magnificent.” Garrett spoke, walking to observe my dad. “The next string of super soldiers has begun.” Fraizer said with a smile. 

My laptop was closed suddenly, causing my eyes to snap up. Bucky was standing there with Bruce. He gently tugged my earphones out, “This doesn’t look like a nap.” he stated, crossing his arms. I sighed, flopping back onto the bed. “I know, I’m sorry. I couldn’t sleep.” I said. He hummed, grabbing my laptop off my lap and handing it to Bruce. “Give that to Steve, I will be out in a minute.” he said, sitting down on the bed with me. 

Bruce nodded, walking out of the room, closing the door behind him. Bucky looked at me, before sighing. “You ain't supposed to be doin this on your own, doll.” he said. I nodded, “I know, Buck. I really do, and I’m sorry, but Tony didn’t want me watching those before he did, but I had to know. I am tired of being treated as if I don't have a place in this whole thing, because I do! It was my dad they took, and me, apparently, that they want! I have the same right as you all to do this! And you even said I would be a good agent!” I said, getting a little worked up by it all. 

“Sam.” he sighed, thinking about his words for a moment. “I meant it, you would be a good agent. I ain’t going to deny that. But, as an agent, we can’t protect you from the bad guys. We love you, Sam. We truly do, and this whole thing? God. You have no idea how fuckin scared we all are. We are your mates, so we don’t want to show it, but Tony had a meltdown after you came in here. He is blaming himself for everything because it is his business and his building.” Bucky said. My heart broke a little, Tony was blaming himself? 

“It isn't his fault, though. It is hard to tell who you can trust.” I said. I didn’t blame my mates, not one bit. “I know that, and you do, but he wants nothing more than for you to be safe and happy. That's what we all want. This is a hard thing we are going through, and I am so sorry you have to deal with it, but just know none of this was ever anticipated. We would have been better prepared if we knew something like this was going to happen.” he said, looking down with his eyebrows scrunched together. He felt guilty, too. 

“Buck. Nothing, and I mean nothing, can ever make me blame you guys for this. I knew when I found out my mates were superheroes that things might get a little crazy. Sure, I never thought there would be a psychopath scientist who wanted to input his genetic coding into my brain to turn me into a weapon would be something I dealt with. But, I guess it just keeps the fire alive.” I said, trying to ease the situation. He huffed out a little laugh, shaking his head. 

“Doll, I am so sorry this is happening. I really am. We should have seen something was up, and the fact we didn’t? I mean, fuck. We are a pack of superheroes and spies. We should have known, and the fact we didn't know means you are in danger, and your mom. “ he said, rubbing his hand over his face in frustration. “Buck, really. I dont blame you guys. This sucks, like really sucks. But, there is nothing we can do now. We knew HYDRA was out there, and we knew eventually they were going to try something. Sure, we didn’t think it would be stealing Tony’s coding, or trying to stalk me, but it is what it is. We will make it through this. I know we will.” I said, grabbing his hand and squeezing it tight. 

He smiled, grabbing me and giving me a hug. “Thank you. You're amazing. But, you know you broke a rule, right? You ain't supposed to be doing this alone, and I know for a fact you have reached well beyond your time limit on this.” he said, making me shift a little. Dang it. “Yea, I know.” I said, looking down to pick at the white thread on the comforter. “And you know I can’t let that go, right?” he asked me. 

I nodded again, “Yea I figured.” I said quietly. “Alright, well then come on. Over my lap.” he said, shifting to the edge of the bed. I groaned, but didn’t kick up too much of a fuss. Bucky never let me get away with it, sometimes Tony would, but I guess men from the forties didn’t. I let him guide me over his lap, only squirming a little when he pulled my pants down. 

“Sit still, Sam. You know better than to kick up a fuss.” he said as he pulled my panties down. See? What did I say? “Only going to do fifteen with my hand.” he said, rubbing my butt a little before delivering the first sharp smack. 

“Tell me how you got here.” he said, placing the next two smacks quickly. “Ugh. For gathering intel on my own.” I said, wincing when his next swat was on the sit spots. It has been a little while since I found myself in this position. “And?” he prompted, delivering two sharp swats to the swell of my backside. I hissed, trying to get away. Only nine more, Sam. “Going over the amount of time you guys told me I can do.” I said, groaning when he locked his leg over mine to keep me still. “Good job, that’s right. Do you know why you aren’t allowed to do these things on your own? Or why we have given you a specific amount of time?” he asked, going back to the sit spots, before laying down the next two. Jesus, fuck. This one is stinging. 

“To protect me.” I said, sniffling a little as tears made their way from my eyes. Not from the pain, but from knowing I broke my rules for something stupid like this. “That’s right. We are here to protect you. You are the most precious thing to us, we want what is best for you. And that means sometimes you need to do things you don't like. Such as listening to us.” he said before placing two more swats. Five more. I nodded, biting my lip to keep me from crying out. “You’re a good girl, Sam. You have been so strong for us with everything, and it is okay to need help sometimes. That is why we are here. We didn’t want you watching those on your own for a reason. Do you understand? We do the things we do for you, to keep you safe. Everything we do, is to keep you safe. We can’t do that when you do things like sneaking behind our back to do intel on your own.” he said, delivering the remaining five swats in stinging succession. 

By the time he was done, which was very quickly, I had started crying earnestly now. The emotions I have shoved down through all of this coming to the surface. Bucky helped me up, settling me into his lap as he held me. “I know, doll. I know. This is all a lot to handle, isn’t it?” he soothed, holding me tight as I cried into his shoulder. I had grabbed his shirt tightly, using it to anchor me as I let everything out. “We will keep you safe. I swear to you. Nothing, and I mean nothing will stand in our way. We will figure this out. I promise, Sammie.” he said, starting to gently rock me. 

It took a couple of minutes, but I eventually calmed down to the point I was only sniffling a little. Bucky pulled me back from his chest, looking me in the eye. “You okay?” he asked, using his thumb to wipe away my tears. I thought about it, should I be honest? I decided to be, and shook my head. No, I wasn’t okay. “Oh, baby. That is alright. It is okay to not be okay. Trust me. We will help you, do you trust us?” he asked, grabbing my hand tightly into his own. 

I nodded, I did trust them. I trusted them more than anything else. He hugged me tightly, and I melted into his embrace. At that moment, I almost let those three little words slip from my mouth. I loved him. I loved my mates, I knew that for a damn fact. 

\----

The next day rolled around, and we were all in the lab going over intel. I could tell that the others have begun formulating a plan behind the scenes, there were still some things I wouldn’t be allowed to know. Such as their mission plans. This morning had been a little hectic, Tony had cracked down on security and made sure he knew the background of every single person in the compound right now. Which, after yesterday, had decreased significantly. 

Peter was supposed to be coming today at two, which I was looking forward to. I think that Tony mentioned he had a room here in the compound, meaning he got to spend the night more often. Before he came over, I asked if we could go over the files I saw yesterday and talk about them. 

“So, do you think this is why they want me?” I asked, watching a video of my dad, who wasn’t my dad anymore, beat the living hell out of some men. Tony had pulled up the written reports on my dad, which helped us find out that the coding sequences that Frazier used are only compatible in certain genomes in the DNA. Bruce was dissecting the coding with Tony right now to find out what that genome was.

“Possibly. He probably thinks that because you share his DNA, and he was so successful with their program, you can do the same thing. We found only a few other members of the program, but only one other man didn’t die from complications. Michael Peterson. It looks like he is no longer under HYDRA’s control though. Which means-” “That you can fight it.” I said, cutting Tony off. 

“Right. I don't know how, but I think that coding Frazier has for this program might be trying to fix that error. I need to dig a little deeper for that. Also, Cap. I went through that coding Frazier originally gave me, and I think that this may go deeper than I thought. Not only are they wanting the coding to Bucky’s arm for the program, which by the way all coding for that has been encrypted so only I know what it is, there were reports of the attempt to try and recreate the original serum, again. Which is not really surprising to me, but it makes you wonder. Why try to combine two different super soldier programs into one? How does that work? Do you inject the serum, then implement the coding chip?” Tony speculated, pacing a little as he thought out loud. 

“Is there information on it?” Steve asked, looking at Tony. Tony made a face, “Ehhh. Kinda. Not all together in one report, but FRIDAY was able to bring it up for me in one. We always knew HYDRA’s main goal was to create super soldiers, right? Right. But, did we always know that they planned to use some nasty hybrid concoction to do so. No, but again, not surprising. Take a look at this.” he said, bringing up a chemical formula surrounded by 3D models of molecules. 

“This, is called the centipede serum, goes right along with everything we know already. Michael Peterson was one of the lucky ones, along with Garrett, to receive this. It is everything that has been used to make your serum, thrown into a damn blender. Highly unstable, but they didn't care. Some of their other subjects literally exploded from this stuff. It makes you wonder, if they were able to find someone with a genome abnormality, would it work? Enter Samuel Morrison.” he said, pulling up a photo of my dad. 

“Genetic mutations are something many people have, without even knowing they do. Samuel had one, his blood platelets were different, according to his file. His abnormal platelets allowed him to receive the serum, and not die. How? Don't know, Bruce is working on it.” Tony spoke, continuing his pacing. 

“Tony, speak English. What are you trying to say?” Steve asked, crossing his arms and looking at Tony with hard eyes. “I mean, HYDRA knew Samuel had a genetic abnormality that didn't kill him, and allowed him to successfully take their serum. Think about it, each version of the super soldier serum ever given had the very real possibility to kill its host. Why did you make it? Or Bucky? Agent Hardt didn’t, she died as soon as the serum made its way into her veins. I think HYDRA has found a way to manipulate genetic abnormalities to their favor, quite possibly, even be able to alter them. That’s what is on that coding. And that is why they want Sam.” he said, stopping to look at me. 

“You think she has a genetic abnormality?” Steve asked, looking at me. “Possibly. They seem to think so. I am just trying to think the way that they are.” he said, looking at Steve. I looked over at Bucky, who was looking back at me as if he were in thought, “I think, that maybe, just maybe. They are trying to get the coding into my system because they want to know what Bucky’s genetic abnormality is. They never thought to find out when they had him, and thank god for that. But, if they are able to find out what made their two greatest soldiers so successful, then they would be able to create that army they want to take down life as we know it.” Tony said. 

I pursed my lips. That was heavy. “Okay, so what do we do?” Steve asked Tony. “Honestly, the best thing would be to find out ourselves, but I am against human experimentation, so probably not that. I don't know, if I am being honest. Give me a few hours, I want to make sure I am right before we make a plan.” he said before turning towards me. 

“If I am right, and they want to use you for their fucked up soldier program, we need to be prepared. On the off chance those bastards ever get in here again, we need to know you can handle your own. Bucky is going to train with you now, he is probably the best one for the job. He knows HYDRA’s workings better than all of us combined. Are you okay with that?” he asked me. I nodded, what other choice do we have? 

“You seriously think that this whole coding thing is about genetics and being able to create an army?” I asked, crossing my arms. “Honestly at this point, who knows. Maybe? Like I said, I want to be sure.” he said as he typed on his computer. “Anyways, all of you. Out of the lab. Tony needs peace and quiet.” he said, shooing us away. “You never have peace and quiet, you listen to your music way too loud for that.” I said, smirking. 

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Banner, you sticking in here or going to your own lab?” Tony asked Bruce, who has some super complicated molecular formula pulled up on his own computer screen next to a DNA sequence. “Probably head down to my own, this might take awhile.” he said, turning the DNA sequence to look at it from a different angle. 

“Okay, cool. Bye everyone.” Tony said, before loud rock music began blaring from the speakers in the room.” We walked out of the lab with a little laugh. “Well, now what?” I asked, looking to my two alphas. “Up to you, we can all split or stick together.” Steve said, wrapping me in a hug before kissing my head. “Wanna teach me how to be a super secret agent?” I asked, looking at him and Bucky. Steve rolled his eyes while Bucky laughed. “Think you got what it takes?” he teased. "Let's find out." I challenged, making him smirk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the foundation continues to be laid. How long am I going to drag this out? Who knows, I enjoy writing it so probably a little while longer.  
Things are starting to happen, and Sam is going to be finding out some big things! The past is not always what it seems, after all.  
Please leave your thoughts, comments, or concerns in the comments! I love hearing from my readers! It makes me as happy as a clam!  
Thank you all for reading! Stay safe and healthy!  
Lots of love,  
B 
> 
> What inspired this chapter:  
Sam's outfit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/342766221643633678/  
Piano room: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/342766221643642348/  
Summer by Vivaldi: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H_3JiTfmuzg
> 
> For your viewing pleasure:  
Nat: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/342766221643444745/  
Tony: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/342766221643198119/  
Steve: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/325103666823430077/  
Clint: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/342766221643198242/  
Bruce: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/509680882825182242/  
Bucky: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/488077678368175886/


	19. As a team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone,   
I hope you are all well!   
So this chapter kinda feels like it came out as trash, but I was writing it at about 2AM for the last couple days after studying for my finals.   
I am now done with all my classes for the semester (yay!) so I should be able to dedicate some more time to my writing. 
> 
> Warning for the chapter: Smut. (Let me know what y'all think of this smut. I have never written anything like it!) 
> 
> enjoy!   
-B

Being a super secret agent was not as fun as it sounded, Bucky made that clear. He was not holding back against me, teaching me the way he would teach anyone. Over the last few months of training with my mates, I have noticed the change in my body. My muscles were more defined and my stomach was less pudgy than before. 

Steve watched from the side, keeping his arms crossed and only interjected when Bucky went too hard in a way that might hurt me. Right now, I was currently trying to get him off of me. He had pinned me to the ground, and was hovering over me with a knife pressed to my throat. It was one of the training knives, which meant it was rubber, so he wasn't actually about to hurt me. 

His hair hung around his face as he held me down, and his blue eyes sparkled with a teasing fire, a smirk played on his lips. I struggled again, trying to get him off of me, but to no avail. “Focus, doll. You know what to do.” he said, pressing his body weight a little heavier on me. He had taught me a few different ways to get out of a pinning, but never had I had a knife pressed against my throat. I looked up into his eyes, pleasing him to guide me on what to do next. “Come on, Sam. You know this. What do you do if someone gets you down like this? Ignore the knife for now. Get yourself free first, we will work on disarming later.” He said to me. Steve was circling us, watching on as we trained. He could probably hear how loud my heart is beating as I tried to think of a way to get Bucky off of me. 

I took a deep breath, before I shifted my hips a little to the side, throwing Bucky’s balance from center, to one side. From that movement, I used the momentum to reach up and lock my arms behind him, and pulled down. His torso came down and his head went next to my shoulder. “Good. Now what?” he asked once I pulled him down. I took my right leg, bringing it over his to trap it under mine. At the same time, I took my right arm and brought it around his left shoulder. I brought my hips up once again, planting my left foot down hard on the ground while using my left arm to elbow down into his armpit. This allowed me to gain momentum, swinging us so he was pinned under me and I was on top. “Atta girl.” he said with a smile. 

“But, you are missing something.” he said. I gave him a confused look before looking at Steve. Steve gave a little smile, before schooling himself. “I didn’t-” I started, but was cut off when Bucky brought his left arm up, which had the training knife, before wrapping it around my torso. He added a little force to it, and had it been a real knife, it would be stuck into my lower left abdomen. “And now you would be disemboweled.” he said with a smirk as he drug the rubber knife across my stomach. Steve let out a bark of laughter, and I made a face. 

“Ew why do you go there? And that isn’t fair you said not to worry about the knife.” I said, rolling off of him. He smiled from his spot on the floor, “Because that is what would happen.” he said casually. “How many people have you disemboweled?” I asked with a disgusted face. He smirked in response. “Bucky. That is nasty.” I said, walking over to get a sip of water. He laughed, pushing himself up before walking behind me. 

He wrapped his arms around me, kissing my neck. “And messy.” he murmured, tickling my side a little. “Stop it. Now all I am going to think about is you cutting me open and harvesting my organs.” I said, pushing him away. He and Steve looked at each other, before they both started laughing. “This conversation is over.” I said, going back to the middle of the gym where Bucky and I had been training. 

“Teach me something new.” I said, bouncing on my feet a little. “Like?” Bucky asked, leaning into Steve’s side. Steve wrapped his arm around Bucky’s shoulder, pulling him in for a kiss. “You guys are disgustingly cute.” I said with a smile. Steve laughed, and shockingly, Buck’s cheeks turned the slightest bit pink. “Awww, Buck you're blushing.” I teased. He rolled his eyes, “Am not. I don’t blush. Unlike you. I swear your face is always some shade of red.” he shot back. 

I felt my cheeks heat up, making him smirk. “Shut up.” I said, crossing my arms. “Aw, don’t pout. Come on, I’ll teach ya something actually useful.” he said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me to the middle of the room. “Do you trust me?” he asked, not making any moves towards me. He always checked in before he taught me new moves. “With everything.” I replied easily, making him smile. 

He nodded, before rolling his shoulders. “HYDRA’s moves are always powered by anger. That is how they train. Find the enemy, and try to hurt them. Doesn’t matter what it takes, as long as they end up dead. It is efficient, and most often, effective. But, in order to do that, you use most of your upper body, leaving your lower half exposed and vulnerable. Ask Stevie about that one, he is almost as bad at it as HYDRA agents.” he said, smirking over at Steve who was watching us. Steve sighed, his shoulders sagging as he shook his head. 

“Get into a fight stance.” he instructed me, getting into his own. I bent my knees, bringing my hands up in front of my face. “Lower your arms a little.” Steve corrected. I did that, looking at him again. He nodded, before motioning for me to focus back on Bucky. “Good. Okay, so come at me. However you want.” he said. I hesitated a little. I knew for a fact any one of my mates could take me down and handle whatever I dished out, but I always felt a little bad when they trained me on the offense, telling me to hit them. 

“Come on, Sam. I was an assassin for seventy years. You aint gonna hurt me.” he said with a smile. I laughed, before I stepped forward, swinging my hand forward in a punch. He easily caught my hand, before he took his leg and swept it from underneath me, causing me to land hard on my back. “Fuck.” I groaned, the wind knocked out of my lungs. “You were too focused on me catching your hand.” Bucky said, standing above me with his hands on his hips. 

“You okay, Sam?” Steve called from his spot at the sidelines. “Yea, I’m fine. Fucktard just took me by surprise.” I said, sitting up. Steve frowned at my choice of words, but Bucky laughed. “I think I like that one.” he said, thrusting his metal hand out to help me up. He easily pulled me to my feet, before pulling me close into his body. “Did I hurt you?” he asked, with a little concern. His eyes quickly skimmed my body, before coming back to focus on my face. “No, I am good. Can we try again?” I asked, wanting to try and get this down. 

He nodded, before pulling me closer for a kiss. “In a minute.” he mumbled out before his soft lips crushed against mine in a kiss, causing me to let out a soft sound. He smirked against my lips, before I felt another body press firmly behind me. I let out a real sound this time when Steve leaned his head down to kiss my neck. I pulled away from Bucky, leaning my head to kiss his neck while Steve sucked a bruise into mine. “I don't see how this is fair.” I said, rolling my hips back into Steve. He growled at the motion, biting down a little. “Not being fair would be tying you up and making you watch Stevie and I.” Bucky teased, leaning down to kiss the other side of my neck. 

My body was hot already, but that comment made a new fire ignite within my stomach and my breath caught in my throat. “I think she would like that.” Steve mused, licking the skin where he just bruised. He titled my head back, capturing my lips against his. The angle was a little awkward, but I didn't care. Bucky smirked, shoving his leg forward so his thigh was between my legs. I whined against Steve’s lips, which turned up a little when he caught on to what Bucky was doing. Steve rolled his hips forward into me, causing me to roll my own hips, right onto Bucky’s leg. I let out a little whine, the friction causing me to feel more pleasure than I anticipated. 

“Dirty girl, grinding down onto my leg.” Bucky murmured into my ear, bringing his leg up a little higher, pressing firmer against me. I moaned at the feeling, dropping my head back onto Steve’s chest. Steve’s hand came around to my stomach, gently pulling up the edge of my shirt to rest it on my bare stomach. “What’s your color, babydoll?” he asked me, nipping gently at my ear lobe. “Jesus. Green.” I said, grinding down a little harder onto Bucky’s leg. Steve hummed lowly, dragging his hand from my stomach to grope my breast over my sports bra. I moaned for real this time, opening my eyes to stare at Bucky who had a smirk playing over his lips. 

Bucky smiled before bringing his own hands to rest on my hips, gripping them firmly. He moved his arms, pulling me forward by my hips to rub on him. “Buck.” I said in a breathless tone, needing more than what I was being given. My dark haired alpha smirked, repeating the motion while raising his thigh again. “I thought we were supposed to be training? I don’t recall ever training for a mission like this.” he teased, one of his hands sliding up my body to grope my other breast. Steve let out a little laugh before his other hand joined my hip where Bucky’s was. 

Steve made eye contact with Bucky, before they both let go of my body and took a step back. Bastards. “Uh. No, you don’t get to tease like that then not follow through.” I said, my body feeling uncomfortably cool without their body heat pressing against me. “Actually, we do. You on the other hand, have to be our good girl and take it without too much fuss.” Bucky said with a menacing look in his eyes. Oh he was playing cat and mouse now. “Buck.” I whined, walking up to him and pressing my hands against his stomach and looking up at him through my eyelashes. “You won’t leave your girl hanging, would you?” I asked, blinking up at him. 

He smiled, before rubbing his nose against me. “I would, and I am. I like seeing you all flustered.” he said before pulling away from me and walking next to Steve. I turned to see them both standing with their arms crossed over their chests and matching smug looks on their faces. “How about we make a deal? You have been training for months with Clint and Nat, which means you know a whole hell of a lot more than you are giving yourself credit for. If you are able to pin each of us down during a round, you will get both of us and finish what we started. If you can’t, then you will sit there like a good little omega and watch your alphas while not touching yourself or cumming for the rest of the day. Deal?” Steve asked, looking at Bucky who nodded. “You guys are super soldiers, I can’t pin either of you!” I exclaimed. This was not fair. 

“Oh you can, you have it in you. You’re a natural at this stuff. Come on, doll. You can do it. We will go in separate rounds. I believe in you.” Bucky said with a smile. “What if I only pin one of you?” I asked curiously. “Then the person you pin finishes you off while the other has to watch.” he said. I nodded, okay. I can do this. “Deal?” Steve asked me. “Deal.” I said. 

\----

I rolled my shoulders, stretching my neck as I stared at Steve. I had stripped down to my sports bra and taped up my hands real good. He was in a tight fitting compression shirt with his shorts on, his hands were also taped. We would actually be sparring, meaning either of us could hit the other opponent. He was worried about hitting me too hard, so he double taped his hands to add a little more cushion, just in case. “You ready, baby?” he asked me, shaking his arms out before bringing them up. I nodded, bringing my own hands up the way my mates have taught me. I looked to Steve for his approval, wanting to make sure I was set up correctly. “Good, doll. Widen your stance for stability.” he guided, always making sure I was set up properly before a training session. 

I widened my feet a little before looking back at him. “Perfect. See, you got this in the bag.” he said, making me smile and shake my head. There was no fucking way I was going to win this. We began circling each other, slowly moving in with each step. Watching his upper body movements the way Clint has taught me, Steve flexes his fingers before he punches. I saw his fingers twitch a little, and immediately put up the defense in my mind. He stepped forward with his left foot and swung in with his right hand. I blocked his hand, bringing my own up to lay a right cross on his face before retracting my hand back down. He grunted, stepping back. “Hell yeah!” Bucky yelled from behind us. 

Steve smiled a little before shaking his head. “Clint’s or Nat’s work?” he asked, circling with me again. “Clint.” I said with a small smile. He nodded, clenching both his hands a little before leveling me with a stare. He was watching me for any signs of an offensive strike. “Don’t go easy on me now, Rogers.” I said with a smile. His eyes glanced up to my face, and I moved in to lay another punch on him. He anticipated my movements, and moved out of the way before kicking his leg out to the back of my knees. I felt my left knee give out, so I allowed myself to move with the momentum and rolled out to the side away from him. 

I stood back up on my feet, bringing my hands back up in front of my face. “Nice, Sam.” Bucky praised, walking around us to get a better angle to watch. My breath was starting to come a little shorter and my heart was beating a little faster. “Deep breath, darling.” Steve said, lowering his hands a little to give me a stern look. I nodded, sucking in a deep breath, before letting it out slowly. “Good. Don’t let your opponent see you get worked up, they will use it against you.” he said, raising his hands again when I nodded in understanding. 

This time, he was the one to come at me. He swung his fist at me, and I ducked just in time. I grabbed his arm when his body twisted in his follow through, pulling it down and shoving me shoulder into his torso before flipping the both of us down onto the ground. A little move Natasha taught me to take down an opponent bigger than me. I quickly moved my legs so they were circling his arms and locked them behind his back. “Holy shit!” Bucky said before clapping his hands. Steve reached his hands back to try and unhook my legs, but I squeezed my thighs tighter. “Holy shit she has you, Rogers!” Bucky yelled before dropping to the ground with a smile to see if Steve was going to tap. 

“Not today.” Steve said, planting his feet down and pushing his hips up, before kicking his legs up and flipping over me into a standing position. The shock of the movement caused me to loosen my hold on him, which allowed him to untangle himself from my legs. “Damnit!” I yelled, slapping the floor before standing back up. Now I was pissed. 

Steve’s face was a little red, but other than that he looked fine. “That was impressive. But you will need more than that to take down Captain America.” he said smugly, before he came towards me. He brought his arms up like he was going to grab me, but I let out a little yelp when he swiped his leg out to take mine out. Gosh dang it, Bucky and I just went over that too. He hopped on top of me, his body weight fully on my thighs before he grabbed my arm and twisted it to the side. “Fuck.” I yelled, struggling to get my hips up and free one of my legs. “Come on, Sam.” Bucky yelled, trying to encourage me. “We didn’t go over this scenario!” I yelled, struggling again. 

Steve tightened his grip on my arm, making me wince at the uncomfortable position. “Tap, Sam.” he grunted out. “You wish.” I said, relaxing my arm a little. True to Steve Roger’s form, his hold loosened a little. I quickly pulled my arm back, which he tried to tighten his grip again, but I got just enough leverage to throw my elbow into his face as hard as I could. His hand dropped from my arm, and I was shocked to see blood flowing from his nose. “That’s my girl!” Bucky yelled, but I ignored him as I brought my left hand up, wrapping it around his head as I brought my right arm up to elbow his ribs. Simultaneously, as I elbowed his ribs and twisted my hips, successfully throwing him off of me. 

I kicked backwards, planting my hands on the ground, landing on my feet. Another move Natasha taught me, more for style than anything. Steve stood, wiping his nose on the back of his hand before looking at me. He cracked his neck before bringing his hands up. “You know, I was going easy on you. Now, I don’t think you deserve it.” he said as he lunged towards me. I don't know what I was expecting, but it definitely wasn’t for him to lay a well placed punch to my side, before grabbing me and flipping me onto my back hard. “Shit.” I groaned, forcing myself back up and facing him again. “You done yet?” he asked me. I shook my head, despite the sweat dripping down into my eyes. “You won’t win this.” I said, stepping forward to try and place a right hook on him, but he grabbed my arm and flipped me over, again. “Fucking stop doing that!” I yelled, standing up to glare at him. He smiled and laughed a little, before coming back forward and kicking at me, which I dodged. 

From there, I was determined to win this bet. Both of us were jabbing, punching, and kicking at each other as we slowly moved backwards. Long gone was the meticulous studying of the other’s fight pattern, I was going for blood. Steve’s jaw was clenched as he blocked my hits, and placed his own. Not going to lie, he got a fuckin swing on him. I was vaguely aware that I probably had a bloody nose like he did, but I didn’t care. Bucky never interjected, only watched the two of us to make sure we wouldn’t break any bones or kill each other. Steve threw his next punch, hitting me square in the jaw, which succeeded in pissing me the hell off. I cocked my head, before looking at him out of the side of my eye. Alright, let’s fight dirty. I kicked at the front of his knee, causing him to try out, before grabbing his head, bringing it down as I brought my knee up. “Fuck!” he cried out, pulling himself out of my grasp. I was breathing hard, and I thought of one move Natasha had tried to teach me, that I never got quite right. Well, what a better time to self teach than in the middle of an intense sparring match with one of your mates. 

When he came at me again, I grabbed his arm before kicking my leg up before wrapping it around his neck, and twisting my body upside down and bringing him with me. I landed on my feet, which I never successfully did with Natasha, while Steve landed with a loud thud and grunt on the ground. He stood up, but he was staggering, so I lunged forward and grabbed his upper body, pulling it back before using all my body weight to throw him back on the ground again. He groaned, resting his hand on my back as he smiled up at me. “Gotta give it to you, Nat has taught you well.” he said. I huffed a laugh, trying to see if I had him or not. He looked me dead in the eyes, before he grabbed my arm and flipped me over and rested his forearm on my neck, not enough to choke me out, but I knew I was done from here. “But you still have a long way to go.” he said, leaning down to kiss my cheek. I was heaving my breaths at this point, my body has been pushed to its absolute max, my arms were shaking from where I tried to push his arm off my neck. He placed his knee on my torso, successfully pinning me down. I struggled for a few more minutes before I knew it was over. I tapped his arm three times, and he immediately let up.

I closed my eyes, trying to catch my breath. Fighting a super soldier really took it out of me. “You good, babydoll?” he said, leaning his arms on his knee and staring at me. I nodded, despite the fact my body was in pain. I was without a doubt going to have bruises, but Steve probably had a broken nose, so it was fine. “Are you ready to go against me?” Bucky asked, and I shook my head. “I’ll thake the loss. No fuckin way can I do that again.” I said as I sat up. Steve stood up, holding his hand out to me. “That bet will from here on out always stand. Just between us three. Consider it motivation. You did good, Sam.” he said with a smile. He had blood dripping down his face, which gave me some strange satisfaction. “She had you a few times.” Bucky said, walking up to me and tilting my head up and to the side, observing the damage done. “You got some good hits on her, punk.” he said, looking down at my torso. “Yea, I’m really sorry about that Sammie. Guess I forgot you weren’t used to this type of thing yet.” he said, rubbing his neck a little bashfully. 

“It’s alright. I think I broke your nose.” I said, blushing a little. He winced a little and nodded, “I think you might’ve. Hurts like a bitch.” he said, gingerly touching his nose. Bucky came up to him, and I knew immediately what was about to happen. I bit my lip, trying to not give away anything as Bucky touched Steve’s face gingerly. Steve didn’t flinch at all, letting Bucky look him over the way he did to me. Bucky’s hand went to touch Steve’s nose, and before Steve could even tell him not to touch it, he quickly grabbed it and reset it with a crack. “Ah, shit!” Steve yelled, grabbing his nose and stepping away from Bucky. He let go of it, scrunching it up a bit before glaring at Bucky. “You are fine. You’ve had worse, and you will heal within the next few minutes.” Bucky waved him off before turning to look at me.

“Alright. Well if we are done here, let’s fulfill that bet. Sammie, you sure you’re okay?” Bucky asked me in concern. I nodded, I was already feeling better. My body ached, but my breathing was starting to regulate a bit. “Good. Well then. Steve, doll. Grab that for me, please?” Bucky asked, pointing to the tape that was laying on one of the benches. 

Steve grabbed it before walking it over to Bucky. Bucky grabbed it before looking at me. “Turn around.” he instructed me. I obliged, a deal is a deal. He grabbed my arms and pulled them behind me. “Don’t move or you will get a spanking, too.” he said as he began taping my wrists together. He wound it around my wrists artfully, making sure to use an ample amount. “Try to get out of that.” he said once he was satisfied with his work. I moved my wrists around, trying to pull them apart, but they wouldn’t budge. “Good. Now, sit down.” he said, instructing me to sit where I was standing against the wall.

He turned to look at Steve who was watching us with lustful eyes. He grabbed the back of Steve’s neck, bringing him in for a searing kiss. Oh dear god, I was about to die. Steve made a little sound when Bucky’s tongue entered his mouth, bringing his hand down to grope Bucky’s ass, before smacking it harshly. I groaned right along with Bucky, not believing what I was seeing. Steve pulled away from Bucky before he looked deep into his eyes. “Get on those knees, baby.” he said, pulling gently at Bucky’s hair. Bucky sunk to his knees, keeping his eyes up on Steve the whole time. I felt my heart beating hard in my chest as I watched them, my panties beginning to feel damp between my legs. Bucky’s hands went to Steve’s waistband on his shorts, asking for silent permission. When Steve nodded, Bucky looked over at me. “Color, doll?” he asked me. 

I nodded, before realizing that wasn’t the proper answer. Bucky smiled a little at that. “Green, sir.” I said, the sir slipping out on accident. Bucky groaned along with Steve, Bucky’s head dropping onto Steve’s thigh. “Fuck me. I just about came in my pants.” Bucky said, looking back up at me. “You’re being a good girl for us, babydoll. You like watching us?” he asked, palming a little at Steve’s now very obvious bulge. I nodded, my throat going dry at the question. He smirked before turning back to Steve, who had wrapped his hand in Bucky’s hair. Bucky slowly pulled Steve’s shorts down, and Steve kept a watchful eye on me to gauge my reaction. I moaned a little when Steve’s member was released from his boxers. 

Bucky wasted no time in leaning in, licking a wide stripe along the underside of Steve’s dick. Steve shuddered at the sensation, keeping eye contact with me. I was entranced by the sight, Steve was not small by any means. I hadn’t seen any other man before besides my mates on occasion, but Steve was probably the largest out of everyone. Being an alpha and a super soldier, ensured he was able to satisfy his mates. Bucky took him in his mouth like a champ, practically swallowing him down to the base. Steve thrust his hips forward into Bucky’s face, and Bucky coughed a little before pulling back. 

I groaned, my panties were soaking through at this point, and now I knew why Bucky tied my hands behind me. I would not have been able to resist the temptation to touch myself at the sight of them. Bucky began bobbing his head on Steve’s dick, causing Steve to let out the most beautiful moan I have ever heard. I bit my lip, shifting my weight forward a little to try and ease the ache I was feeling, but the attempt was futile so long as I was sitting on the ground. He was beginning to breath heavily, sweat forming on his brow. His hand was tangled in Bucky’s hair, and he was whispering praises I couldn’t hear. I imagined myself in Bucky’s spot for a second, having to bite my lip harder to muffle the sound I let out at the thought. Steve didn’t even glance up when I made a sound, too busy with fucking Bucky’s mouth now. Bucky was moaning, and had his hand on himself now, jerking off as Steve fucked his mouth harshly. His hand was clutching Steve’s thigh tightly, but he never pulled back, even when Steve finally let out a final groan and came in his mouth. Bucky finished the moment Steve’s cum hit his mouth, spurting white ropes all over his hand.

Bucky pulled off Steve before opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue for him. “Good boy. You did very well, baby.” Steve praised, helping Bucky up from his knees and brought him in for a gentle kiss. “What is your color, darling?” Steve asked Bucky, stroking his cheek lovingly. “Green, Stevie.” Bucky said with a smile. Steve smiled, kissing him again before turning towards me. 

“Look at our poor girl, Buck. She looks so pretty, doesn’t she?” Steve asked, looking at Bucky with a smile. Bucky looked at me and smirked. “She sure does, Stevie. Was she a good girl?” he asked, making me whine and nod. “She was, but a deal is a deal. Huh, Sammie? No finishing the rest of the day, doll. Understood?” Steve asked, grabbing my chin when he crouched down in front of me. I nodded in understanding, resisting the urge to cry from frustration. “Let me hear you say it.” he said, making me groan a little. “No touching or cumming for the rest of the day.” I said, pouting a little. Steve smirked before saying, “And you know better than to touch yourself without permission, ain't that right, doll? Wouldn’t want to break a rule now would you?” he asked, stroking his thumb against my cheek. I shook my head, no way. That was the last thing I needed right now, to be sexually frustrated and punished? Not a combo I want. “Good. Buck, cut her loose.” he instructed. Bucky pressed up behind me before warning me not to move my arms. I felt metal against my wrist, recognizing it as a knife. Where the hell did he get a knife? 

In one swift motion, Bucky cut the tape that bound my wrists. I clenched my hands a little and rolled my wrists. “Color?” Steve asked me, studying my eyes to make sure I didn’t drop during our little scene. “Green.” I replied instantly. He nodded, before offering to help me up. I made a face when I stood up, my panties and shorts had gotten way wetter than I thought, and I did not enjoy the feeling of it pressed against my skin. Steve and Bucky laughed at my reaction, and I flipped them off before grabbing my shirt off the ground where I had set it down next to my phone. 

I checked the time, surprised to see it was almost three. “Peter should be here by now.” I said, looking at Steve. He shrugged, checking his own phone for notifications. His eyebrows raised a little, and he unlocked his phone to text whoever it was back. I tried to peer around to see who he was texting, which got me a soft flick in the head. I laughed at his action, what an old man thing to do. “That is not yours.” he said, turning his phone away from me so I didn't see what the message said. “Is that Nat or Clint? Have you heard from them?” I asked, clutching my shirt a little tighter in my hand. He shook his head before giving me a sympathetic smile. 

“Not yet, baby. But when I do, I will let you know. Sometimes no news is good news with missions.” he said, putting his hand on the small of my back and leading me out of the training gym. “I think all of us could use a shower, and some food.” he said as we walked through the hall into the Avengers wing. “Second that.” Bucky said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders as we walked to the resident wing. 

\----

I was most certainly not pouting, I would never do that. 

Bucky, Steve, and I took a shower together, which ended up being their excuse to get me naked and tease the living hell out of me. Bucky had gotten on his knees in the shower, mouthing at me as his fingers entered me, and he brought me right to the brink of an orgasm, then pulled away from me. He had a smirk on his face, but I didn’t see the humor in it at all. Edging was now my least favorite thing on the planet, well. That may be an exaggeration. 

By time we were dressed and out of the shower and getting food, Peter and Tony had appeared on our floor. Peter’s eyes were slightly red around the edges, and I wondered what happened to him. Every time I tried to ask Tony, he would tell me it was none of my business and to stay out of it. I guess I asked one too many times, and he threatened to bend me over the kitchen counter and spank me with the wooden spoon. Which is why I may or may not be pouting now.

“Hey, Sam? Wanna play?” Peter asked me, holding up a Mario Kart DVD for the playstation we had in the living room. “Sure, but I suck at it.” I said with a shrug, catching the remote he threw over to me. My reflexes have gotten a little sharper since I started training, but it still annoyed me that the kid who could hardly walk straight had faster reflexes than I do. 

“Dinner will be ready soon, guys.” Steve called from the kitchen. I rolled my eyes at his warning tone, setting up my player on the screen. I knew once dinner was done, if we tried to ignore him and keep playing he would unplug the gaming system. He just did it to Clint last week. 

Peter chose Browser as his player, and I chose baby Toad, only because he was cute. “Why would you pick him?!” Peter asked, as if my choice personally offended him. “Because he is cute! Look at him!” I said, smiling as I chose a cute little car for him. “Oh my god, Sam! You don’t choose based on cuteness!” he screeched, making me laugh. “Shut up, Pete. You’re just jealous.” I said, kicking him a little. He rolled his eyes, picking a race track before we started. 

To say Peter won would be the understatement of the year. I was doing so bad that Steve stood behind the couch with Tony and Bucky, laughing when I got the rocket to bring me back to the race for the third time. “You’re cheating!” I yelled when I fell back into last place while Peter was in second. “No. You just suck.” he laughed, leaning into the turn with his whole body, even though all you needed was to use the controller. 

“This game is dumb.” I pouted, annoyed when I missed the colorful cube on the screen. “Seriously. Fuck this game.” I said, getting ready to throw the controller when I hit the wall, again. Tony laughed and Steve tried his best not to. “Watch your mouth, Sam. It’s just a game.” he said from behind me. “Fuck this. Bucky, finish for me.” I said, handing Bucky my controller. He grabbed it with a laugh, before he maneuvered my guy back onto the track from where I had spun out. 

“That is cheating!” Peter yelled, not looking away from the screen. “You’re already winning, so who cares?” I said, crossing my arms and leaning back into the couch. Tony laughed, leaning down to kiss my head. “Don’t be a sore loser, honey.” he whispered into my ear, biting at my ear lobe. I swatted him away, not wanting him to pester me. “Oh, stop it Sam. Act like a big girl.” he teased, making me roll my eyes. 

Peter snorted at that, which earned him a hard kick to the rib. He grunted, kicking back at me as he tried to keep his first place spot from Bucky, who had somehow gotten my guy up to third. Bucky threw a blue turtle at Peter, causing Peter to let out a loud screech and stand up as Bucky passed him. “No!” Peter screamed, trying to get his guy to go faster. Bucky had a big smile on his face, throwing the controller down on the couch when he finished in first, and Peter threw his down in anger when he finished in second. “Rigged! That was rigged!” he yelled, hopping over the back of the couch and walking into the kitchen. 

I was still definitely not pouting, when Bucky wrapped his arms under my armpits, lifting me over the back of the couch as if I were some rag doll. “Buckyyyy.” I said, wiggling out of his grasp. He smirked, setting me on the back of the couch before moving between my legs. “You’re being a brat.” he said quietly, kissing down my neck before biting down on my collar bone. “So?” I sassed, making him growl. “Keep it up, Sam.” he said in a warning tone, pinching my backside hard. I whined, unable to escape his hand. “I’ll tell Tony, he likes to tease just as much as I do.” he said quietly into my ear. My heart skipped a beat, and I nodded quietly. “Be good.” he said, moving away from me to let me down.

He smacked my ass hard when I walked in front of him, making me squeak and run away from him and straight into Steve. He held his food up so I didn’t knock it out of his hands, and gave me a funny look. “Where’s the fire?” he asked, making me roll my eyes. “God you're old.” I said, but smiled so he knew I was only teasing him. He rolled his eyes, walking around me to set his plate on the table. I walked into the kitchen, happily surprised to see Bruce in there. 

I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him from behind, resting my head on his shoulder. “Hi, Sam.” he said, reaching an arm back behind him to squeeze my bicep. He turned around, wrapping his arms around me. “Did you find out anything?” I asked into his chest. He sighed a little, rubbing my back. “I have some ideas, but pinpointing one single gene is hard. I will get there though, I have FRIDAY running analytics right now.” he said, pressing a kiss to the top of my head.

“Do you want to look in my genes for an abnormality?” I asked him quietly. He paused, before he answered. “I think that is something we should all talk about at a different time.” he said honestly, squeezing me one more time before unwrapping his arms from me. “Go get your food.” he said, grabbing his plate from the counter and walking out to the dining table with the others. 

I was the last one to join, sitting in my usual spot between Tony and Bruce. I stared at Clint’s seat, which Peter now occupied, and realized how quiet things were without him and Natasha. “Have you guys heard from Clint and Nat?” I asked, looking at Steve hopefully. I didn’t like the pack being separated. He shook his head, chewing his food. 

“We will let you know when we do, darling.” Tony supplied for him, squeezing my leg a little. I nodded, looking at my food in distaste. I had tried to call and text my mom earlier, but her phone was off and it went straight to voicemail. I knew better than to try and call one of my mates, although they usually didn’t have their phones on them on missions. At least they didn’t last time. 

“Eat your food, Sammie.” Tony whispered into my ear when I didn't touch the chicken on my plate. I frowned, but took a small bite anyways. The longer I thought about the mission Clint and Natasha were on, the less hungry I felt. Bucky gave me a concerned look before he met eyes with Tony. 

Peter was happily talking Bruce’s ear off about some chemical experiment he did at school, which Bruce seemed to know exactly what he was saying, which made Peter that much more excited. Tony gently turned my head away from them so I was looking at him. His brown eyes met my blue ones in an intense stare. I knew that look, I had gotten it from all my mates at some point now, he was checking for signs a drop. “Stop. I’m fine.” I said, moving my head so my chin wasn’t in his grasp anymore.

He gave me a look before dropping the subject all together. Dinner was quiet after that, at least for everyone but Peter. I ate less than half of my food, before I couldn’t stand the awkward silence and stood up, grabbing Steve’s empty plate and walking to the kitchen. 

I scraped my food into the trash, before placing the empty plates in the sink to be done late. I turned and saw him standing there against the counter, arms crossed as he stared at me with a concerned look. “Wanna let me know why your mood has done a total one eighty? Because it kind of gave us all whiplash.” he said. I bit my lip, looking around him to the others. He looked back at where everyone was gathered in the living room before turning back to me. 

He held his hand out to me, wanting me to take it. “Come on.” he said. I took his hand, a little wary of what he was doing. He guided me to one of the glass windows, or what I thought was a window. The glass slid open to the outside, to a very nice sitting area that looked over the river. How had I not known this was here? 

Steve gently tugged on my hand, nodding his head towards the opening. We walked outside into the cool air, hand in hand. He walked right past the sitting area, guiding me to a wide area of grass where we had a killer view of the river with the sun setting behind the trees. 

He sat down in the grass with a little grunt, before guiding me down so I sat between his legs with my back pressed up against his chest. I leaned back into him, watching the bright pink sky in front of us. “You know, when I first woke up from the ice. I was so scared.” he said, resting his chin on my shoulder as he wrapped his arms around me. 

“Things were...bad for me. I guess you could say. One minute, I am going down into the water during a war. Next, I wake up to this whole new world. I thought I had lost everyone I ever loved. I didn’t know if I had missed my chance at meeting my soulmates, I had no idea what I was going to do.” he spoke, grabbing my hand into his. I ran my thumb over his knuckles, letting him talk without my interjection. 

“I had never felt so useless in my life, and I weighed less than a hundred pounds when I joined the army. My world was turned upside down. And it all happened so fast. I felt like I had just woken up before New York was invaded with aliens, which I guess I did. I don’t know. Sometimes, I still wake up afraid it was all just a dream. That one day I am going to wake up and you will all be gone, and this was some sick trick my mind played on me.” he said in almost a whisper. He squeezed my hand at that last part, making tears well up in my eyes. I leaned my head against his, a small sign of comfort as he opened up about his feelings to me. 

“This life, it isn’t an easy one, Sam. I wish it were sometimes. I wish we could give you the house with a porch, and kids. God I so wish we could, and maybe one day we will. But, things happen when you are in this type of business. Sometimes, bad things. What I am trying to say is that things are going to get crazy every now and then. We have tried to protect you from it, and we always will. Whatever happens next with all this HYDRA stuff, we go in as a team. You are a part of our team, baby. We love you. I love you. And if things go sideways and you find yourself falling because of it all, we will be there to catch you. We will always, always catch you.” he said, kissing my head. 

I nodded, tears running down my face. “I’m scared, Stevie. I am sorry for flipping like a switch on you guys. I don’t mean to. Things in my brain just don't make sense anymore. I mean, two of my mates are gone taking my mom to a safe house because some asshole is weirdly obsessed with my family. I just found out my dad was turned into some monster at the hands of HYDRA, making him the second person I love that they did that to. I don’t know why, but they want me to be a part of that program. I just feel like nothing makes sense anymore. I don’t know what to do, Steve. I really, really don’t. I don’t know how to feel, things just are so different and we don’t know what is coming next. And that scares me. I just feel like everything keeps changing right when they start to get better. ijust want things to be normal.” I said honestly, leaning further into him. 

He tightened his arms around me, resting his head against my own. “We will get through it, Sam. I know you are scared, and honestly, so are we. I know what it is like to feel like your world has been flipped on its axis, and I want you to feel comfortable talking to us about it. We don’t want you to suffer, baby. We want you to be happy and healthy. Does that make sense?” he asked as he interlaced our fingers together. I nodded, leaning back into his chest as we watched the sun disappear behind the trees. 

We didn’t speak after that, he placed the occasional kiss to my temple, but he mainly comforted me in silence. I think being wrapped in each others arms was a reminder to the both of us that this was real, and neither of us had to do anything alone anymore. 

\----

I was wrapped up tight between my four mates in the bed. I planned on spending the night in the living room with Peter, but by time Steve and I got back inside it was late and he had gone to bed in his new bedroom. The other three waited for the two of us to get back inside before we all got ready for bed, which was where I was now. 

I had fallen asleep quickly, but woke up when I heard whispers and light footsteps on the hardwood floor. “Why didn’t you tell us you were on your way?” Bucky’s gravelly voice spoke, and I whined a little when I was roused from my sleep. A hand made its way to my back and Steve shushed me, trying to get me to go back to sleep. I stretched a little, before opening my eyes and seeing Clint and Natasha standing at the edge of the bed, still in their tactical gear. 

“We didn't know when we would be leaving, everything happened pretty fast. Evac came sooner than we thought, so we got out of there quick.” Clint said, unstrapping his arm guard before tossing it on the nightstand. Steve’s hand rubbed my back, and I nuzzled closer into Tony’s back, who had somehow switched spots with Bruce since I fell asleep. “You guys injured?” Steve asked, which made me perk up a little from my half asleep daze. 

Steve flicked on the lamp next to the bed, illuminating the room in a warm glow. They looked rough, but for the most part they seemed okay. “Tash got a graze on the arm. I patched her up on the way home but she probably needs a better hand than mine.” he said. I looked at Nat who was holding her left arm, and I noticed the dark patch on her sleeve. “You got shot?” I asked her. 

She looked at me, giving me a small smile. “I am alright, malyshka. I have had much worse. Don’t you worry about it right now.” she said in a soft voice. She sounded tired, which made me a little sad. 

Bruce got out of bed, grabbing the first aid kit that we had in the bathroom before coming back out to the bedroom. “Go shower real quick then I will take a look.” he said, sitting back down on the bed. Natasha and Clint both walked into the bathroom, closing the door so the harsh light didn’t come into the bedroom. 

Tony flipped over from his side that he was on, wrapping his arms around me tightly. “Go back to bed, Sammie.” he said, his voice still thick with sleep. He let out a deep breath, opening his eyes to look at me. He brushed my messy hair back, before leaning in for a quick kiss. “Don’t worry about them. Bruce knows what he is doing.” he said as he twirled a piece of my hair around his finger. 

Steve sat up from his spot behind me, rubbing his face a little. We were all in a dead sleep when they came up, so we were trying to either remain asleep like Tony, or wake ourselves up like Bruce. Bucky was somewhere in the middle, sitting up on his pillows but blinking slowly as if he were about to fall back asleep. I peeked over at the clock and saw it was almost three in the morning. Even Steve normally wouldn’t be up for another two hours. 

“Sam. Sleep.” Tony mumbled out, his voice a little muffled from the pillow. Steve brought his hand back to rub my shoulder, before he trailed it to the middle of my back and rubbed in small circles. I loved when he did that, it usually did the trick on getting me back to sleep. I felt my head get heavy again with sleep, and tucked my head under Tony’s chin. 

I was just about to fall asleep again when the door opened again. Steve let out a little laugh when Tony groaned. I swatted at Tony to get him to shut up, but remembered why Steve and Bruce were still awake. I sat up again, blinking the sleep away from my eyes as I watched Natasha sit down on the bed. She had a towel pressed against her arm, and I could see red soaking through it. 

“I accidentally ripped it open again.” she said a little bashfully, looking at Bruce through her eyelashes. “You know I am not usually this kind of doctor, right?” he asked, opening the first aid kit and rummaging around before grabbing a sterile suture packet. 

“I don't have any anesthetics in this. If you want me to numb it we need to go to the med bay.” he said after he looked through the contents again. “No. I am way too tired to walk all that way. Just do it.” she said, squaring her shoulders a little and staring straight forward. “You sure?” Bruce asked, grabbing an alcohol wipe and gently moved his hands to the towel wrapped around her arm. 

“Yes.” Natasha said, clenching her jaw a little when the towel was pulled away. “Clint, can you hand me my glasses?” Bruce asked, nodding towards the nightstand where his reading glasses sat. Clint grabbed his glasses before handing them to Bruce. I stared at her arm in shock, that was only a graze? The gash was at least half an inch deep, and very angry looking. 

“Jesus, Tash.” Bucky said, watching as Bruce handed the alcohol wipe packet to Clint to open. He wiped at the edges of the wound, making Natasha wince. “Shut up.” she said, but squeezed his hand when he offered it to her. By now, even Tony had sat up to observe the whole thing. I had to turn my head for a second when Bruce moved to cleaning the actual flesh of the wound, the sight of it made me a little queasy. Natasha let out a slow, controlled breath when he began to do a suture on her arm, the needle digging into her skin as he drug the thread through. 

Hell no. I always thought being a doctor sounded fun, but the sight of that nearly made me vomit. I tried to watch as Bruce stitched her up, but I eventually got light headed and had to look away. Steve patted my thigh, a small smile playing on his lips. “You okay?” he asked me, looking away from Nat. “Yeah. Just think I will lay back down.” I said, laying so I was facing Steve and not the others. 

I heard the snip of scissors, and Bruce telling her he was done. She thanked him, before falling backwards horizontally across the bottom of the bed. I let a little snort out at her actions, before I let out a very embarrassing squeal when she grabbed at my foot that was by her head. “Leave my baby alone, Nat.” Tony said, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me so I was on top of him. He was much more awake now. He didn't even get a good hold on me until a different pair of arms were pulling me out of his arms. “It’s okay. I didn’t want to stay in my spot.” I said, also waking up a little as my mates played pass the Sam. I looked up into the face of Bucky, smiling at him. He let me braid his hair before bed, and he was sporting a very manly french braid. 

“Hi.” I said, making him smile. “Hello darling.” he said, leaning down to press a kiss to my cheek. Clint grabbed Natasha’s hand, helping her up and handing her pajamas. I guess I didn't even notice the fact that she came out in nothing but her towel. “Am I sleeping here now?” I asked him with a little laugh. He smiled, brushing my hair off my forehead. I had very, very lovely bed head from all the moving. 

“If you want, I just wanted a kiss.” he said before leaning down and kissing my lips. I kissed him back, relaxing in his arms. Natasha and Clint came back in their pajamas, before crawling into the bed. Clint wrapped an arm around my waist, turning me so he could kiss me properly. “Hi, baby.” he said, resting his forehead on mine. “Hi, how did it go?” I asked, wrapping my own arms around his waist. I was sandwiched between him and Bucky, and we were a mess of arms intertwined with each other. He grunted in response to my question, bringing his hand up to rest on my cheek. 

“We will all talk about it in the morning, baby. Right now, I think we need to go to sleep.” he said, already closing his eyes. He brought his hand back down, bringing me in for a strong hug. “It all makes sense, though.” he muttered out quietly. “What makes sense?” I asked, playing with the back of his shirt as I listened to Bucky’s breathing begin to even out behind me. “Where you get it from.” Clint said with a little laugh. “Your mom, I mean. You two are very much alike.” he said with a little smile. 

“So is she okay?” I asked, at least wanting to know that. His hand rubbed up and down my arm, before he placed another kiss on my cheek. “Yes. She is fine.” he said, fully relaxing into the pillows. I let out a little sigh of relief, before I also allowed myself to relax and slowly fall back into sleep. 

\----

I woke up alone in the bed, something I have gotten used to over the last few months. I was always the last one to wake up, usually around nine in the morning. I stretched my arms up, popping my back before I rolled over onto my stomach. I inhaled Clint’s scent that lingered on his pillow, forcing myself to not go back to sleep. 

“Good morning, Miss. I was informed to tell you to make your way to Boss’ lab once you were awake.” FRIDAY spoke. I grunted in response, signalling I heard her, but didn’t make a move to get up. I kept my eyes closed, not wanting to get up, until my phone started ringing from the nightstand on Steve’s side. I let out a groan, rolling across the bed to grab it. 

“Hello?” I croaked out once I had grabbed my phone and answered it, not even bothering to check the Caller ID. “Good morning, sunshine.” Tony’s voice chirped out, way too happy for me. “Mornin.” I replied, still not moving to get up. “Get up and come up to the lab. We have something to tell you.” he said. I hummed before replying, “Better be coffee and food.” I said, nuzzling into Steve’s pillow. I heard a laugh in the background, probably Clint or Bucky. “Course I have coffee, who do you think I am?” Tony said, the smile evident in his voice. 

“Do I need to wear real clothes?” I asked. He let out a little laugh this time, “At least put a bra on. Pete is in here, too.” he said. “Copy that.” I replied, sitting up in the bed and rubbing my eyes. “You’re so cute in the mornings.” he said, making me open my eyes. “Can you see me?” I asked, looking to the ceiling for any cameras I hadn’t seen before. 

“No, no. No cameras in the bedrooms, but I just know how you are. Get dressed and hurry up.” he said, before hanging up. I sighed, rubbing the sleep away from my eyes. The shades in the bedroom began to automatically lift, allowing sunlight into the room. “Alright. I’m up.” I said, getting out of the bed and walking to the bathroom. 

I made quick work of getting ready, I decided last minute to put on jeans along with Tony’s MIT hoodie I stole from his side of the closet. I laced up my high tops before grabbing my phone and making my way to the lab. 

The walk there didn’t take too long, I had shot a couple texts to my mom, and replied to the one I had from Karla. She was still settling in with her new mate at home. 

Peter was alone at one of the workbenches, working on a holographic model of what looked like a person. “Hey, Pete.” I greeted him, making him jump. He quickly hit a button on the workbench and the image disappeared. He turned to look at me and not so gracefully leaned back on the bench. “Hey, Sam. You, uh, have a good night?” he stumbled over his words, his face going a little red. I snorted at his actions, very impressive, Pete. “Yea. My night was good. How was yours?” I asked, walking around him to peel into the other room where my mates were. I couldn't see anything besides their backs. “Good, good. Yea. Mr. Stark really set me up in there, he bought me the lego millennium falcon, so I stayed up doing that until like one in the morning.” he said, looking far too excited about legos. 

“That’s sick. Maybe I can come up and we can work on it together.” I said with a smile, which only broadened when his face lit up. “Hell yeah! Ned is going to be so jealous, I get to do legos with the girl who is dating the Avengers. Awesome.” he said, making me laugh. I looked back to my mates, seeing Bucky standing at the entryway now, facing me. 

I nodded at him, letting him know I saw him. He nodded back, before motioning his head to the other room. “Cool. Well, have fun with whatever you are hiding. I will catch you later.” I said, patting him on the shoulder before walking over to Bucky. 

“Mornin, doll.” he said, kissing me before setting his hand on my lower back. “Come on. We have to talk.” he said, leading me into the other room. My other mates were all waiting for Bucky and I, all facing us now. 

“What’s going on?” I asked, taking the mug of coffee Tony handed to me. “FRIDAY pinpointed Fraizer after Tash and Clint got back from their mission. A large warehouse out in Maine, one of the two HYDRA headquarters he has been seen in more than ten times in the last four months. The other one is in the middle of Greenland.” Tony said, pulling up a map with two triangles on it, marking the bases. “That’s great. So does that mean you are sending a team out there?” I asked, taking a sip of the coffee. 

Tony sighed, pushing his hair back as he looked to Steve. “Baby. Things, went bad for the mission. By time Clint and I got there, there were HYDRA agents waiting at your mom’s house. We lost two of our own, two agents. We were able to get your mom out of there and to a safe house, but Fraizer has a lot of men behind him on this one. They are convinced you're the link to the perfect soldier. We were able to bug one of their men and have been collecting audio data since then. They have a whole plan, they know you are here. They know your genes. They know everything there is to know about you, including the face that you are our omega. We need to go in and take down this program before something happens to you.” Natasha said, biting her lip a little nervously. 

“You guys have to go?” I asked, squeezing my mug a little tighter. Steve interjected this time, desperate to calm the situation down before it even escalated. “Yea, Sam. We have to go. We are going to Greenland, where the main program base is. SHIELD is sending a highly skilled team to Maine to take out the other base. We are taking this down, once and for all.” Steve said, nodding his head firmly. 

“What about me? What am I going to do? Are you going to leave me here? Nat just said that they know who I am, and that I live here. You guys are going to leave me alone?” I asked, feeling a little panicked. Steve looked at the others, who nodded their heads before nodding in encouragement. 

“No, Sam. We aren’t leaving you here. We can’t risk that with everything going on. We are bringing Sam with us, and either him or one of us are going to stay with you. We are taking a special quinjet, it is reinforced with vibranium. T’Challa and Shuri helped us design it. It is the safest place you can be while we take care of this.” he said, while Tony pulled up a design model of the quinjet. 

My mouth dropped at his words, they were taking me. Me? Samantha Morrison. They were taking me on a mission. But, not to fight. So they can protect me. I nodded, setting my mug down before looking at Steve again. “When do we leave?” I asked, my stomach twisting nervously. Steve gave me a small smile, “Tomorrow.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, yea. Remember when I said things were being laid down and big things were about to happen? We are about to embark on that journey. I am very excited to write the next few chapters with what I have come up with in my brain. Hopefully this wasn't absolute trash and you don't hate me for being a bad writer lol.   
As always, PLEASE let me know what you think! Comments make me happy and want to continue writing!   
Love you all, thank you to all those people who always support me and my writing!   
See you soon,   
-B 
> 
> What inspired me:   
Sam's training outfit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/342766221643711482/  
Bucky (Seb) knife training: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/342766221643768036/  
^^^: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/342766221643768039/  
Sam's training moves: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/342766221643696797/  
^^^: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/342766221643696808/


	20. Before the storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my beautiful humans!   
Sorry there was no update last week! I actually had this ready to go, but never published it. That just means two updates this week! Yay!  
This chapter is kind of another filler, because I really want to focus the next one on what I have envisioned for the last couple of chapters.   
This isn't my best work, but I feel alright with posting it. It is fluffy, and I needed a little fluff in my life with everything going on.   
I hope you enjoy! More notes to follow at the end, as usual.

“Peter.” I said, throwing a pillow at his face. “Sam.” he said back, not missing a beat and throwing the pillow back at me. We were sitting on the couch in the team wing, where Wanda was in the kitchen and Sam was meeting with my mates in the other room. 

“I’m bored. Let's do something.” I said, slumping down into the couch. Tony swears up and down that I am due for a drop soon, which he isn't really wrong. Throughout the day I had begun feeling the familiar pull of a drop in the back of my head, my head going fuzzy every now and then, before it evened itself out. Realistically, I should probably ask my alphas to help me drop today, but that means distracting them from the mission, which I wasn't about to do. 

Tony told Peter to make sure I didn’t do anything stupid while they got ready for the mission in the morning. I think it is dumb how a kid younger than me is supposed to be ‘watching’ me, but so far it was like we were hanging out normally. “Like what?” he asked, putting his phone down to look at me. 

“I don't know. Wanda! Want to do something fun?!” I yelled, peeking over the couch to see into the kitchen where she was baking cookies. “I am.” she sassed, making me roll my eyes. She was younger than me, but older than Peter. “Baking isn’t fun. Let's go outside or something.” I said, looking back to Peter. 

“We aren't supposed to be going outside, and it's raining.” he said, looking out the window to the gloomy sky. “So? Put on a jacket. Please? We don't have to tell Tony.” I begged, making him raise his eyebrows. “Sam. That is the worst idea you have ever said. And, I’m not going to help you lie to your alpha.” he said, making me roll my eyes. 

“It wouldn't be lying, just holding the truth.” I said, making him scoff. “Not a chance. We can play board games in here, where it's warm. I don't like the cold.” he said, unlocking his phone and playing on it again. I stuck my tongue out at him, before standing up. I swayed for a second, making Peter shoot his arms out to steady me. “Stop. I’m fine.” I said, but held onto his forearm as my head felt like it was full of sloshing water. “You sure? I can call Mr. Stark.” he said, looking slightly scared. “No. Don’t call them. I am fine.” I said, letting go of his arm and shaking the feeling from my head. Pull it together, Sam. They have more important things to deal with. 

I walked over to the kitchen where Wanda was, before leaning heavily on the counter. Her eyes flicked up to me, and she dropped the spoon she was holding. “God, Sam. You look like you're about to pass out.” she said, coming over to guide me into one of the bar stools. I shook off her hands, shaking my head. “Just a little dizzy. Probably need some water.” I said, walking to the cabinet to grab a glass. 

I felt an even weirder feeling move through my head, one I had never felt before. It made me lightheaded, and I set down the glass to brace myself against the counter. “Get out of my head.” I hissed out, looking back to see Wanda’s eyes with a red tint to them. “You are dropping.” she stated, making me roll my eyes. “No. I’m not. Don’t go in my head.” I said, grabbing the glass and filling it up with water. 

“You won't be bugging them by asking them to take care of you.” she said softly. “I’m not some worthless omega who needs their mates every waking second of the day. I can handle it on my own. I have handled myself alone for seven years, I will be fine.” I said, taking a deep breath before taking a sip of my water. 

“I didn't come in here to get a lecture. I am bored, do you want to do something?” I asked her, leaning my head back on the upper cabinets behind me, closing my eyes. “You play music, right?” I asked after she didn't reply. “Yes.” she answered, cocking her head a little. “What do you play?” I asked her. “Guitar.” 

I nodded, before walking out into the living room where Peter was. “Peter.” I said, leaning on the couch to look at him. “Sam.” he said, smiling a little. “You still know how to read sheet music, right?” I asked him. He looked confused, but nodded. “FRIDAY?” I asked, looking up to the ceiling. “Yes?” she replied easily. 

“Do we have any extra instruments in the compound anywhere?” I asked, looking at Peter with a smile. His eyebrows raised and Wanda let out a little sound. “Are we going to play?” she asked me with an excited smile. I nodded and she ran out of the room and down the hallway. 

“Boss has an array of musical instruments in the same room as the piano.” she replied. Wanda came running out with her guitar and a huge smile on her face. “Come on, let’s go!” she said, grabbing both Peter and I. 

\----

Peter was staring at the array of instruments Tony had lined up behind one of the panels on the wall. I had no idea they had even been there. Wanda had pulled one of the chairs up to the side of the piano and set up one of the music stands, her guitar was propped next to her chair on its small stand. 

“Come on, Pete. Just pick one.” I said, nudging his shoulder. “I don't know what to choose.” he said, his eyes lingering on the different instruments. “Are there any you can’t play?” Wanda asked him. He shook his head, “no. I am pretty good with instruments and reading music, always was able to pick them up pretty fast.” he said, turning a shade of pink. “Oh god, whatever. Mr. mini genius.” I said, teasing him a little. I went forward and pointed at one of the trumpets, but I was sure Peter knew what to do with it. 

“Here. I just chose what you are playing. Grab one of the music stands.” I said, pointing to the special music stands Tony had put in the room. They looked like a regular stand, but true to Stark finesse, it was an electronic screen that would light up with the sheet music. 

Peter grabbed the horn and then the stand, walking over to the other side of the piano. He set down the stand before walking and grabbing a chair to sit on. “Warm up first?” I asked the others, sitting down on the bench. They agreed, and we all began our own warm ups. 

I did simple scales, before moving onto a more advanced warm up. Wanda did the same, starting simple before working her way to a little harder set of chords. Peter, he didn't even start simple. The show off went fully into an advanced scale warm up, and the sound was nearly perfect. 

The room sounded like chaos, three different instruments doing three different warm ups, but it didn't bug us. We continued to play our own warm ups, until we were satisfied that we would be able to play properly. 

“Okay. So what do you guys want to play?” I asked them once we were all done warming up. Wanda shrugged, leaning back with her guitar on her lap. I looked over to Peter, who shrugged as well. “As long as I have sheet music, I should be able to play just about anything.” he said. 

I rolled my eyes, because of course he would. He is literally a kid genius. “FRIDAY, pull up something for me.” I said, watching as the screen in front of me lit up with names of songs. I scrolled through, not realizing it was also on Wanda’s and Peter’s stands. 

“Stop!” Wana said, making me freeze. She leaned forward and clicked the song, bringing up the sheet music on our stands. “This one.” she said, smiling at me. I smiled back, nodding before looking at Peter. He nodded back at me. 

“Alright. Let’s do it.” I said, taking a deep breath and shrugging out my shoulders. It wasn’t a very hard song, but I didn’t want to mess this up with Peter and Wanda also playing. I wasn’t one who usually did jam sessions, but I was kind of excited for this. 

Peter licked his lips, bringing the trumpet up to his lips. Wanda started the song, strumming her guitar, a soft smile on her face. I brought my fingers to the keys, pressing down on the keys to join Wanda. 

“ _ Tell me something girl, are you happy in this modern world? Are you happy in this modern world?”  _ Wanda began once Peter joined us, his horn providing a nice pitch as he played the melody. Wanda continued strumming as Peter and I played in unison, her guitar holding the tempo of the song.  _ “Or do you need more? Is there something else you're searching for?”  _ she sange out, making me smile. 

Her soft sokovian accent added a nice sound to the tune, making it a little more unique to her style.  _ “I’m falling. In all the good times I find myself, longing for change. And in the bad times I fear myself.”  _ she sang. 

Peter picked up the melody as my fingers continued to dance across the keys. I took a breath before picking up the next piece. “ _ Tell me something, boy. Aren't you tired trying to fill that void? Or do you need more? Aint is hard keeping it so hardcore?”  _ I sang, continuing playing as I allowed the sounds of Peter and Wanda wash over me. Peter was playing his trumpet at just the right pitch, not too loud to drown out Wanda and I. 

_ “I'm falling. In all the good times I find myself, longing for a change. And in the bad times I fear myself.”  _ I continued, the song beginning to pick up a little as we all played a little more passionately, all of us were experiencing the same feeling of the music drowning out everything else in the world. 

_ “I’m off the deep end, watch as I dive in. I’ll never meet the ground. Crash through the surface where they can’t hurt us, we’re far from the shallow now.”  _ Wanda’s and Peter’s instruments began to pick up, while my keys went lower. The floor was vibrating from the sound reverberating off of the walls and the hardwood floor. 

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Peter look up, but kept focused on the sheet music in front of me.  _ “ _ _ In the shallow, shallow. In the shallow, shallow. In the shallow, shallow. We're far from the shallow now”  _ Wanda and I sang together, the music picking up a little faster. My heart was beating faster, and I felt my stomach flutter as we all played as a cohesive unit, our unique instruments working seamlessly together. 

Wanda sang the next part, and I focused on putting all my energy into the upcoming notes, the sound of the piano and guitar starting to overtake the sound of Peter's trumpet. My foot pressed down the damper pedal, letting the sound of the piano flow loudly through the room. 

_ “I'm off the deep end, watch as I dive in. I'll never meet the ground.”  _ I sang, closing my eyes as the passion of the song ripple through my chest, the sound of Wanda and Peter playing mixed with mine encouraged me to sing my heart out. Through my moment of passion, I heard a whoop of someone cheering, but I didn't even think about who it might be before I continued with the crescendo of the song.  _ “Crash through the surface, where they can't hurt us. We're far from the shallow now.”  _ I sang, smiling a little when Wanda picked it back up with me after that. 

_ “ _ _ In the shallow, shallow. In the shallow, shallow. In the shallow, shallow. We're far from the shallow now”  _ We sang together, Wanda finishing off the song with her last few chords. I was breathing a little heavily, having gave it literally my all. 

“That was sick.” Peter said with a smile. I laughed, turning to look at Wanda who had a similar look on her face. I heard slow clapping, and turned to see Tony standing there with a large smile on his face. He was wearing some casual clothes with a blazer thrown over the top of his tshirt. 

“Lord you guys are one talented bunch of kids. Nice voice, Sabrina.” he said, nodding over to Wanda. She ducked her head, blushing a deep red. “Pete, not surprised you can play that sucker that well. Good job, kid.” he said, smiling at Peter. 

He turned to look at me and smirked. “You were alright.” he said, making me laugh. Wanda and Peter also laughed at his little jab, Wanda coming to my defense. “She has one of the best voices I have ever heard.” she told Tony, giving him a hard look. He raised his hands, but still had a smile on his face. 

“Easy there, little lady. I was joking, she has one of the most beautiful voices.” he said. Wanda smiled, nodding in agreement. “I hate to break up this little jam session, but I need to steal Sam for a second. I will return her eventually.” he said, looking between Peter and Wanda. 

I laughed, standing up and walking over to him. He wrapped his arm around my waist before looking back to Wanda. “Steve wanted me to tell you that we will need you on this one. Mission debrief will be heading your way soon. We leave in the morning.” he said to her. She nodded, grabbing her phone to read the debrief. 

“Nat wants you to stick with her, she said you would know what that meant.” he added on. She nodded again, “tell her I will meet with her tonight and we can go over it.” she said to him. Tony nodded and saluted the two of them before guiding me out of the door. 

We walked into the hallway, Tony grabbing my hand in his own. “You sounded great, Sam. Your voice is truly something else.” he said, turning to give me his award winning smile. “Thanks, Tones.” I said, leaning into his side. He hummed, making my knees go a little weak at the sound. My head had cleared up a little from this morning, but I still had that fuzzy feeling at the base of my skull. 

“So. I heard from a little birdie you tried to peer pressure our poor little Pete into breaking your rules today.” he said, looking down at me with a raised brow. I blushed red, looking away from him. I was the worst liar, so trying to deny it would be pointless. “Yup. That’s what I thought. And that, for the record, is why I trust Pete to watch you. He doesn't take your shit.” he said, squeezing me a little tighter. 

I rolled my eyes, pulling out of his arm. I realized he was leading me to the same area I went into where they were holding that HYDRA agent, across the compound behind some glass doors. I frowned, until I realized he was pulling me into one of their Aveneger’s meetings. He guided me to a certain door, pushing it open and prompting me inside. 

My mates were gathered around the table, chattering amongst themselves. Natasha noticed me and shot a smile my way, pulling out one of the chairs next to her. I took that as my que, and walked over to sit down next to her. “Hi malyshka.” she said, leaning in to kiss me. Her hand rested gently on my cheek, before she broke away. I sat down fully into my chair before looking to the rest of my mates. 

As always, Steve was at the head of the table and Tony and Bucky were at his sides. Bruce was at Tony’s side, and Clint was on his side. I was sitting next to Nat, who was next to Bucky. “Sam. We wanted to pull you in and talk to you about what is going to be happening on this mission. Before you get too excited, no you're not helping on the mission nor do you get the details of what we are doing.” Steve said, shutting me down when I perked up quickly at the sound of learning what was happening on a mission. I let out a huff, slumping back into my chair. 

“We are leaving in the morning, which you already know. It is going to be us six, Wanda, Sam and Spiderman.” he said. My eyebrows raised, I didn't know they did missions with Spiderman. “I get to meet Spiderman?” I asked, bouncing a little excitedly in my seat. Spiderman was cool, my mom and I talked about him all the time. She thought he was a hero, staying out of the big fights and staying in Queens. She often told me she thinks Chicago could use a Spiderman. 

“Kinda. He wears his mask at all times. Secret identity and all.” Tony spoke up. I nodded, he was the masked vigilante afterall. 

“Anyways. That is the team we are going in with. Its about a five and a half hour flight for a regular jet, so we should be there around three or so. Not too far. We should be in by eight their time, then we are doing a covert intel gathering. That is all you get to know besides the fact after we get the intel we need, we will be taking out the base. One of us, probably Bruce, is going to stay on the jet with you until a code green is needed.” Steve said. I nodded in understanding. I knew I was most likely going to stay on the jet, afterall I was most definitely not an Avenger. 

“On a side note, I am going to turn on the tracking on your bracelet. It hasn't been turned on yet, but I want to be sure it works properly before we go out. All of us have put ours on, and FRIDAY is going to be monitoring all of our vitals at all times. Is that okay with you?” Tony asked me. I looked at my bracelet on my wrist, before noticing that the others were all wearing their own versions. Steve’s was a dark navy blue, Nat’s was black, Clint’s was purple, Bruce’s was green, Bucky’s was also black, and Tony’s was a grey. I hadn't even noticed that they all had their own bracelets. 

“Alright.” I agreed easily, it made me feel better knowing I wasn't the only one of my mates who has fallen victim to Tony’s overprotectiveness. 

“Other than that, I don't think there is much else we need to tell you about the mission. Most important thing, which we will go over again tomorrow, is you listen to our every word. The only reason why you are coming is because we don't know how safe it is to leave you here. It makes us all feel more comfortable having you near us where we can protect you.” Steve said, giving me a firm nod. I nodded back, giving him a small smile. 

“Plus, I know that you can't steal any of my cars if you are with us.” Tony added, teasing me. I rolled my eyes while the others let out a good natured laugh. “I thought we were over that?” I asked him, the tips of my ears burning. 

“Oh, I will never be over that. Ever.” he said, giving me his famous Tony Stark smirk. I huffed again, giving him a dirty look, which only made him laugh. 

“Well. That was a good talk. Sam, you want to come with me, doll? Get you trained up on your shooting skills before we leave.” Bucky said, standing up from his chair. My heart beat sped up a little at that, Bucky has been trying to help me learn how to shoot guns. Both pistols and rifles. I was decent with them, but in all honesty, I was still a little uncomfortable with them if I didn't have one of my mates with me. 

“Promise to help me?” I asked him, standing up when Natasha nudged me. He nodded with a smile, motioning his head towards the door. “Of course, doll.” 

\----

“Breathe in.” Bucky instructed from my right, using his metal hand to bend my elbow and correct my hold on the pistol. I took in a deep breath, holding in it and flicking my eyes to him. “Good. Now, when you release it, squeeze the trigger. Dont pull it back harsh, it'll jerk then. One fluid motion.” he instructed, walking from my side and bracing my shoulders with his hands, keeping me square with the target in front of me. 

Natasha and Clint were on the side of me, both of them popping off shots in rapid succession, much faster than I was going to be doing. Bucky made sure I was fully in position and braced by his arms before giving me the ‘go ahead’ to take off the safety. 

I used my thumb to flick the safety and took a deep break in. “Relax your hold. The kickback on this one is hardly anything. The tighter you hold it the more inaccurate you are going to be. You like to squeeze just before you shoot to compensate for the kick, don't do that. Trust yourself and your weapon.” he told me, snaking his hand up my arm to my wrist, squeezing it as a sign for me to relax. 

He brought his hand back down my arm and around so it was resting on my shoulder. “Whenever you're ready, doll.” he told me. I nodded, closing my left eye and focusing my right eye with the sights, centering them on the bullseye of the target in front of me. I let out a slow breath, squeezing the trigger. 

The pistol fired, and Bucky’s hands kept me steady as I unloaded the magazine. I was surprised I was even able to fire the thing, my head had gotten a little fuzzier throughout the day, but the loud sound helped clear it up a little. 

Bucky kept a firm hand on my shoulders, even when I fired my last shot and the slide clicked open. “Good. Now unload it.” he instructed, letting go of me to go press the button on the wall to bring the target over to us. 

I pressed the release on the side, dropping the magazine into my hand before setting it down on the small table he had set up, which had his own weapons on it.. He was shooting a much bigger weapon than I was. I only had a 9mm, and he had what looked like a cannon. 

He was looking at the holes in the target, nodding his head. “Good job, baby.” he said, wrapping his arm around me. I had been shooting at fifteen yards, not too far so even with my head being fuzzy, I did okay. I was grouped together, just left of the middle of the target. 

I leaned into Bucky’s side, taking in his scent as he looked over the target with an analytical eye. The eye of a master assassin, one who never misses. He was thinking of ways to get me to improve, which was sweet and all, but after one round I was feeling exhausted and ready to be done. “Sam? You okay my darling?” he asked, looking down at me. I hummed, closing my eyes as I leaned into him. 

“Are you dropping, baby?” he asked me, tilting my head up a little. “Open your eyes, love.” he told me. I did so, looking up at him. His blue eyes met mine, an intense stare as he studied me. His eyes narrowed and he tsked at me. “You know you're supposed to tell us when you are dropping.” he scolded, guiding me away from the loud sound of Natasha and Clint practicing with their own handguns. 

“I'm not dropping. I am just super tired.” I lied easily. I didnt want to distract him from the mission, they didnt need to worry about making me drop when they were about to go to a different country to take out the Nazi organization who hijacked my dad, and was trying to do the same to me. “I dont think youre being truthful.” he said, walking me down the hall that connected to the training gym. Steve, Wanda and Sam were in there training, Steve was in the room that had targets set up everywhere for him to practice throwing his shield. He looked up once he caught his shield, watching Bucky and I with a curious eye. 

I let out a large, fake yawn to try and sell Bucky on the whole being tired lie. “Do you want to lay down for a little while?” he asked me. I nodded, because that did sound nice. My head felt heavy, and the thought of resting it sounded nice. He hummed deep in his chest, and it took all my willpower to not buckle at the sound. It was one of my favorite things my mates did, it always did wonders to calm me down, or to help me submit to them during a session. 

Bucky guided me out of the gym, walking me down the halls of the compound back to the residential area. I guess I must have been walking too slow, because he suddenly stopped, and swooped me into his arms. I let out a little squeak at the motion, clinging to him tightly. “Buck. I can walk.” I whined once he adjusted me in his arms so he was carrying me to where my chest was pressed against his, and my legs were around his waist. “I know. I want to carry you.” he said, but I had a feeling he was seeing right through my little act. I had a suspicion he was trying to help me admit that I needed to drop by giving me the contact I always desired when I was dropping, and letting me scent him. 

I put my head into the crook between his shoulder and neck, nipping at the skin gently. He chuckled at my action, leaning down to nip at my own skin. “Don't bite.” he teased, stopping in front of the door that led to the pack wing. “Didn't bite, I nipped.” I said, making him laugh. “Ill nip you back if you don't behave.” he said, setting me down gently once we crossed the threshold into the room. Like I did earlier with Peter, I swayed a little on my feet at the sudden movement. His arms shot out to steady me, raising his eyebrow. I knew he was catching onto me, so I pulled out of his arms and walked towards the living room. 

Bruce was on the couch, reading some papers with his reading glasses perched on the edge of his nose. He looked up at me then to Bucky who was trailing behind me. Bucky shook his head at Bruce, holding his finger up in the universal sign for ‘one moment’. Bruce nodded, looking black down at his papers. 

I walked into the bedroom, immediately stripping my clothes off to crawl into the bed. Bucky went to the closet, grabbing one of his shirts and handing it to me. I thanked him, throwing it on once I was stripped down to nothing but my underwear. He pulled back the covers on the bed for me, which I gladly crawled into. He sat down next to me, running his hand through my hair. 

“You ready to admit you are in a drop?” he asked me quietly. I shook my head, relaxing into his hand. “I promise I’m not dropping.” I told him. He scoffed at me, rolling his eyes. “Sam, I can read you like a book, doll. I can see you're dropping.” he told me with a little smirk. “Buck, I promise I'm not. I'm just tired.” I told him, meeting his eyes with my own. He gave me a skeptical look, pursing his lips. 

“If you wake up and you still aren't leveled, I am helping you drop. Then once you drop and come back up, you will get the wooden spoon for resisting a drop, lying and not telling us you're dropping. Understood?” he asked me. My heart thudded at that, shit. How was I supposed to make sure to not show any signs of dropping? 

I nodded my head, regardless. He nodded his too, leaning down to give me a kiss. “If you tell me now, you won't get in any trouble.” he said quietly, brushing his knuckles against my cheek. I shook my head, I was way too deep into this now to cave in. He sighed, nodding and kissing me again. “Alright. I am trusting you on this one. I will be in the other room with Bruce. Try to rest a little.” he said before standing up. He walked to the door, giving me one last look before shutting the door gently behind him. 

I was left alone in the dark, on the verge of a drop. I was somewhere in the middle of a drop, not on the cusp where I was about to drop at literally any moment, but also far beyond feeling the first symptoms. I let out a whine, rolling over to press my face into the pillow. No way was I letting myself drop now. Not until after the mission was over. I will let one of my alphas help me down on the jet ride home, but I just had to be able to hold it in until then. Just like I have many times before, I cursed the day I was classified as an omega. 

\----

I woke up to a hand rubbing my back, rolling away from it. “Sammie, you gotta get up. Peter hasn't left me alone all day.” Clint whispered, shaking me a little. “Dont care.” I rasped, my throat scratchy with sleep. My nap had helped a little with clearing my head, but I knew I was still on my way down the road to a drop. “Oh, don't be that way. You've been sleeping most of the day, anyway. You won't sleep tonight.” he said, rubbing his way down to my butt, which he gave a firm squeeze to. 

“Stop it.” I mumbled out, moving my hips away from him. He laughed, flopping down on top of me. “Cliiiiiint.” I whined out. “Saaaaam.” he retorted, in the same tone. I let out an annoyed huff when I realized I wasn't going to be allowed to go back to sleep. “I hate you.” I mumbled out, rolling my way out from underneath him. 

He laughed, flopping down on the other side of me so I was facing him. “No you dont.” he said with a soft smile. “You're right. I don't.” I replied easily, basking in the comfort his presence was giving me. “Bucky told me to come get you and bring you into the living room. You want to walk or be carried?” he asked me. I snorted, of course Bucky was the one to tell him to come get me. Bucky was also the one who said he would spank me if he found out I was suppressing a drop. 

“I'll walk.” I mumbled out, willing my head to clear up a little more, not wanting to risk having glazed over eyes. If I knew my alphas, which I like to think I do, they don't hesitate to haul me over their knee the moment they see I am dropping. 

“Do you want pants? I mean, I know you are close with Peter and all, but I didn't know you were that close.” Clint asked me once I kicked the covers off of my body. I looked down, I was in a pair of pink panties, lined with lace, and Bucky’s black t shirt. I nodded, smiling a little at his comment. I groaned, standing up and stretching my arms over my head. Clint reached his hand out, grabbing a handful of my ass when my shirt raised a little, making me let out a little yell and drop them quickly. 

I gave him a look, which his only reaction was a smug smirk. “Loser.” I grumbled, quickly walking to my drawers and grabbing a pair of soft grey leggings. I stopped to look in the full body mirror that hung in the closet, making sure I looked semi normal. The only thing out of place was my messy hair, and my eyes looked tired, but I didn't think I looked like I was dropping. I bit my lip, feeling a little guilty for not telling my mates I was dropping, but shoved that feeling down deep along with everything else. Not until after the mission, Sam. That was more important. 

Clint was standing next to the bed, which has been fixed from where I had been laying. “Good?” Clint asked me. “Yup.” I replied, popping the ‘p’ at the end. “Sweet. Bruce is making chicken tikka masala, and I don't know about you, but I am starving.” he said, holding his hand out to me. I laced my fingers in with his, tilting my head up for a kiss. He smiled, closing the space between us. 

We walked into the living room, which was unsurprisingly full of chaos. Wanda, Peter and Sam were all in there, which was a pleasant surprise. I thought only Peter was going to be in here. Wanda was sitting with Steve and Sam, both who she was apparently very close with. Peter was with Tony, both of them bent over a Starkpad and talking quietly. Bruce was in the kitchen with Nat, who was helping him cook. 

Clint didn't let me choose who I wanted to walk over to, rather he put his hands on my shoulders and steered me over to where Bucky was reading on the loveseat. He looked up from his book, setting it down when he saw it was me. He smiled at me, before looking at Clint. “Thank you, baby.” 

His arms wrapped around my middle, pulling me down so that I was in his lap. “Buck, stop.” I said, flushing crimson. He pulled me in his lap like a child when we had people over! Rude. 

“That is my hello?” he asked me, tickling my sides a little. I laughed squirming away from his hands, which only made him tighten his grip on me. “No.” I said, before leaning down and kissing him. “Hi.” I said, making him smile. 

“Hi, doll. You feel a little better?” he asked me, bringing his hand up to gently cup my chin, tilting my face down a little so he could get a better look at me. “Yea. I told you, I was just tired.” I said, leaning forward to nestle myself into his hold. I allowed myself to indulge in a little comfort, leaning my head down onto his shoulder. His arms were looped around my waist, and he rested his head against my own. 

“I could tell, you slept for a couple of hours. You still don't have any of us convinced you aren’t about to drop.” he said quietly into my ear, giving us a little privacy. “I’m not though.” I said quietly back, playing with his long hair. He hummed, causing a shiver to run down my spine. “We don't want you to drop when we are on the mission, Sam. I promise we will get you down easy, just trust me.” he said into my ear. 

“I do trust you, but I don't have to drop. I am totally clear.” I said, locking eyes with him. He worried his lip between his teeth, looking intensely at me for any possible signs. Neither of us said anything, but Bucky finally gave me a tight nod. “Alright. I am going to trust you on that. Your word means a lot to me, so if you say you are fine then I am going to trust you.” he said, squeezing me a little tighter. Guilt pooled in my stomach at that. Fuck. Here he was, putting his trust in me and I was sitting in his lap, lying my pants off about needing to drop. 

I nodded regardless, pushing any uneasy feelings down deep in my chest. “We love you, doll.” he said quietly, pressing a kiss to my temple. I felt tears fill my eyes at his words, and I had to squeeze my eyes shut so I didn't blow my cover. My emotions were a little all over the place since I was dropping, and his words were hitting deep in my heart. 

I sat in Bucky’s lap until Bruce called out to us that dinner was ready. I made no move to get up off of him, his steady breathing having almost lulled me back to sleep. I felt a cool hand press against my forehead, making me jump. My eyes snapped open, which when did those even close? Tony was standing in front of me, his hand on my forehead. “You feeling okay, darling? You've been sleeping a lot today.” he said, moving it to feel my cheek. 

“I wasn't sleeping. Just relaxing.” I said, looking up at him. He hummed, leaning down to press a kiss to my cheek, before leaning in to kiss Bucky on the mouth. “Ah. Yea Buck has that effect, doesn't he? He may think he's a badass, but he's a giant snuggle bug.” Tony teased, helping me up off of Bucky’s lap. 

Once I was stood up, he captured my chin in his hand, much the same way that Bucky did earlier. He raised his eyebrow at me, before looking at Bucky. “You're kidding, you seriously aren’t convinced she is dropping?” he asked him incredulously. Bucky shrugged, looking at me. “She said she isn't, and I trust her.” he said easily. Tony looked back at me, this time with a more intense stare. 

“Tony, I promise I am fine.” I said, trying to pull away. When he tightened his grip on me, I let out a whine and stomped my foot a little. He raised his eyebrow again at my actions, which made me freeze. “You acting like a child isn't convincing me. You stomp your foot one more time or throw a fit then I will put you in the corner like one. Now. Tell me, in absolute honestly, are you dropping? I know you know when you are, and I can't scent you good enough to tell by scent.” he said in a firm tone. 

Tony’s hierarchy in the pack, being one step below head alpha, made me want to spill that I was actually feeling the need to drop, but my pride prevented me from doing so. “I’m not dropping.” I said in a tone that portrayed a confidence I was not feeling at all. 

He narrowed his eyes, before stepping a little closer to me. “Alright. I trust you. But, if I find out you are lying, and breaking multiple rules, your cute little butt is going to be turned a nice shade of red. Do you understand me?” he asked me in a dominating tone. It was his ‘alpha’ voice, which he only used on me when he caught me doing something I was supposed to. I nodded in understanding, and he let go of my chin. “Go get food and sit at the table.” he instructed. 

I followed his orders quickly, getting a plateful of food, sitting in my normal spot where he would soon join me on the side.Bucky and Tony joined us a few minutes after I sat down, both of them with full plates. Tony sat down next to me, patting my thigh before nodding at my plate. A silent order to begin eating. I obeyed, maybe a little quickly if his little huffed laugh was anything to go by. 

The table was full of chatter about everyone’s day. Peter was gushing about how cool it was that everyone at the table was going on the mission, and I felt a little bad for him. Peter has quickly become my best friend, aside from Karla that is. I wished he could come with us, at least to keep me company on the jet, but I knew my mates would say no. Not only was he a civilian, but he was also a minor. We all chatted easily, conversation was flowing easily between us all. 

I felt a wave of exhaustion crash over me after about an hour of talking, and I leaned heavily into Tony’s side. He wrapped his arm around me, continuing his conversation with Sam from across the table. I felt my eyes growing heavy, and I grabbed Tony’s hand which had his watch on it. It was only half past nine, but I felt like I could go back to sleep. Tony laced his fingers with mine, rubbing his thumb on the back of my hand. 

“She okay?” I heard Peter ask quietly. Tony nodded, looking down at me. “Yeah. She’s just been really tired today.” he answered, squeezing my hand lovingly. “Baby? Do you want to go lay back down?” he asked quietly into my ear. I shook my head, wanting all the body contact I could get at the moment. He said something else, but I was relaxing into his side to the point I couldn't hear him. 

I wasn't sure when, but amidst their conversation, I allowed myself to fall asleep against his shoulder. 

\----

I woke up with a jolt, the alarm blaring through the room. I heard my mates grumbling, but I was more confused as to how I made it into the bed, and when my mates joined me. I sat up, rubbing my eyes as I tried to force the sleep out of them. I was next to Steve, who had his arm draped across my midsection. 

Steve let out his own groan, sitting up as well. “Come on, guys.” He said, looking at the clock and seeing that it was approaching six thirty. It wasn’t an early morning for him, or Bucky. For the rest of us, we all liked to sleep in until at least seven. 

I was still trying to figure out how I went from the dinner table to the bed without ever waking up, but settled on the idea that Tony was the one who brought me in here. I also was dealing with the fact I very much felt like I could drop at any moment. 

My head was fuzzy and light, and I was positive my eyes were glasses over. Thank god I just woke up and would be able to pass it off as still being tired, but part of me was worried how long I could keep this up. The other part was guilty, so fucking guilty. I hated lying to my mates. It made me feel sick to my stomach. 

“Come on, doll. You need to get dressed.” Steve coaxed me, rubbing my arm a little. I was brought out of my daze, looking around to see the rest of my mates had already drug themselves out of bed and were getting ready. I looked at Steve, who cooed a little when he looked in my eyes. 

“I know baby. I’m sorry it’s so early for you. You can sleep some more on the jet. I just need to get you there first. Do you think you can get up and dressed?” He asked me gently. I nodded, rolling out of bed. I was clad only in a pair of panties and Bucky’s shirt. 

Steve kissed my head, before nudging me towards the closet. I drug my feet as I walked over to it, feeling tired and fuzzy. It wasn’t the worst feeling, but realistically I knew if I didn’t go down either today or tomorrow, I was going to crash and send myself down into omegaspace. 

I stared at my clothes, feeling a little lost as I tried to work my way through the fog in my brain. My eyebrows scrunched as I tried to remember what I would need to wear, and I was very grateful when I suddenly had an armful of clothes. 

I looked up to see Bucky standing there, dressed in his compression tshirt and a pair of sweats. “You okay?” He asked me, his eyes full of concern. I nodded, immediately beginning to get changed with him right in front of me. “Yea. I think I either need to go back to sleep or have a couple cups of coffee. This is a little early for me.” I said as I pulled on the soft pair of leggings he grabbed for me. My mates knew me so well. 

“I can make that happen. How are you feeling otherwise? Fuzzy at all?” He asked me. I shook my head, another fucking lie. “Nope. I'm good.” I lied, not making eye contact with him. Either he was also tired, or simply distracted by getting ready for the mission, but he didn’t push it beyond that. He simply nodded, kissing me before grabbing his duffle bag and joining the others. 

I pulled on my Avengers hoodie, slipping on a pair of converse and grabbed my own bag. Once I was with the others, Clint grabbed my bag from me. What a gentleman. “Alright. Everyone good? Did we forget anything?” Steve asked, looking around the room once more. I shook my head, leaning into his side. He subconsciously wrapped this arm around my shoulders, his alpha instincts kicking in at his omega seeking out his comfort. 

“Great. Move out everyone!” He said, way too enthusiastically if the sounding groans from my mates meant anything. Steve kept a firm hand on me, guiding me through the quiet halls of the compound from our wing to the quintet hangar. The hangar was all the way across the compound, so it was a decent walk. 

The rest of my mates were slowly starting to wake up, and now they were all complaining about not having any coffee. I remained quiet, glued to Steve’s side. He walked the two of us behind everyone else, giving me a little quiet time. “Baby, are you sure you are okay? Bucky and Tony said you seemed like you were on the verge of a drop yesterday? Do you want me to take you down once we get one the jet?” He asked me quietly. 

Like I had been doing with Tony and Bucky, I shook my head at his question. I was holding out until after the mission. I was not about to be a distraction to them. “Okay. I think maybe you and I will have some quiet time on the jet, I will let you think on that one. If you decide otherwise, we can make it happen. Okay?” He asked me. I nodded, still not trusting myself to really talk without caving on telling him everything. 

We made it to the hangar not too long after that, where Sam and Wanda were both holding their own bags. Spiderman was also there, but he wasn’t holding any bags and he was already in his suit. There was also the covert team that was going out to Maine. They were standing with their arms behind their backs at full attention, waiting for Steve to debrief them. “Tones.” He said, nodding over to Tony was the closest to us. Steve gestured down to me, and Tony nodded in understanding. “Want to get her settled? I was going to have some quiet time with her if you want to get it started.” He said to Tony. 

Quiet time was something new that we had begun implementing during my last domming session. It was usually don’t before the actual session, and it was used to help me get into a submissive headspace. My alpha would ask me to kneel at their feet between their legs, and rest my head against their thigh. I didn’t think it would do anything, but it actually worked fast to get me feeling submissive when I was struggling to let go. If I didn’t need to submit, it was a good thing to help me just relax and get out of my head for a little while. 

Tony nodded, wrapping his arm around me. “Come on, darling. I think you need some Tony time.” He said with a little smirk. I nodded, feeling too hazy to argue with him. He walked us past the rest of my mates and their teammates, walking us up the ramp into the jet. 

This one was different, designed in Wakanda. It seemed a little more luxurious, and a bit bigger than the standard issue jets. He walked us past the main room, and into one of the doors that blended in with the walls. 

It was a small bedroom, only fitting a cot sized bed and a little bit of walking room. “Alright darling. I am going to sit on the bed. You are going to kneel on the pillow, and when Steve gets in here he and I are going to switch. You are to remain in position until told otherwise. You may always color out if needed. What’s your color now?” He asked, going through the usual speech that comes along with any sort of submissive act I perform. 

“Green.” I answered easily, happy to have a question I didn't need to lie about. He took one of the pillows from the cot, throwing it on the ground in the space between his legs. He snapped and pointed at the pillow, and I immediately dropped to my knees for him. This was what I needed, my alpha ordering me to do something that I could actually do. 

“Good girl.” He praised, rubbing his finger across my cheek. “No talking. No thinking. I want you to just relax for a little bit. If you start to drop, I will help you all the way down. Okay? No worrying about anything. Just let go.” He said as he guided my head to rest on his thigh. 

He ran his fingers through my hair for god knows how long, and I rested my head on his thigh with my eyes closed for the whole time. Outside of the door I heard footsteps on the metal floor, and I opened my eyes and began to turn around to see if I could hear anything. “Ah. No. No moving, Samantha.” Tony chastised, moving his hand out to capture my chin in his hand. He gave me a disapproving look, which made me let out a little whine. “You know the rules. Behave.” He said in a firm tone, bringing my head back to his thigh. 

I guess I was falling into a deeper headspace than I thought, because I let out another whine at his order. I was behaving. He returned with a little growl, and any fight in me melted away. The act of kneeling for your alpha was an old one, but there was a reason why they still taught omegas how to properly kneel in school. It was one of the most intimate ways to show your submission to your mates. 

I felt the ground beneath me rumble a little as the jet was started, and Tony had to shush me again when I whined at the feeling. “One of sound and I’m going to gag you, little lady. You are supposed to be having quiet time.” He said, pinching my lip a little. I nodded, closing my eyes and focusing on my breathing. 

I hadn’t ever been gagged, but I knew my mates had many of them. I had seen their collection of ball gags and other toys during the move, so I knew Tony wasn’t bluffing. 

A couple more minutes went by, and I felt myself slowly letting go of myself as Tony kept a firm hand on the back of my neck and I knelt for him. I was pulled up harshly when I heard the door open behind me. Tony tightened his grip on my neck, shushing me gently when I went to turn and see who it was. “It’s just Stevie, darling.” He consoled, rubbing his thumb in a comforting motion on my neck. 

“Well?” Steve asked from behind me. “Nothing. Whatever she has going on up in that head, she is fighting hard.” Tony said, tapping the side of my jaw to indicate for me to sit up. 

I remained kneeling, looking down at the ground in front of me as my alphas conversed foo quietly for me to hear. I knew better than to break position when kneeling, every omega did. But I so badly wanted to. “Good girl.” Steve said quietly, walking around to the front of me and sitting down where Tony was. 

“Want to tell me what’s going on inside that head of yours?” He asked me once my head was resting on his muscular thigh. Tony was well built, don’t get me wrong. But Steve, he was firmer than Tony. Bucky on the other hand, that boy had some thighs. 

“Hey. Focus on me.” Steve said, gently tapping under my chin. I looked back up at him, before shrugging. “Nothing in my head.” I replied, closing my eyes and sighing in content when he began scratching my scalp. “Mmhm. You just want some quiet time? Or do you want to talk?” He asked me. 

Tony left the room after that, I heard chatter from where everyone was congregated in the main area of the jet, but it quickly went quiet again when the door closed. “Quiet time.” I replied. Sometimes I needed to just get out of my head, and my mates knew that. Right now, quiet time meant not showing them I’m on the verge of a drop, and that sounded pretty good to me. Steve hummed, continuing to scratch my scalp. 

The jet rumbled beneath my knees, and I felt a small jolt before it felt like we were moving. “We are getting ready to take off. Do you want to stay down there or come up with me?” He asked me once I heard the sound of the jet engines roaring to life. 

“Down.” I said back, feeling like a limp spaghetti noodle as my head alpha helped bring me down. It wasn’t a full drop, but it was enough to release some pent up pheromones and help me level out a bit. 

The jet began it’s take off, the engines whirring loudly as we left the ground. I closed my eyes tighter at the feeling, it wasn’t as bad as a regular plane, but it still gave me the swooping feeling in my stomach. Steve shushed me gently, bringing his hand down to give a firm squeeze to the back of my neck. Another old, but well practiced thing alphas did with their omegas. My mates quickly found out that I thought it was extremely comforting, feeling their physical presence. Like always, it helped calm me down to where I could relax on Steve’s thigh again. 

Like I was with Tony, I relaxed fully into Steve as I let my submissive nature take full control over me. It felt like I was in that state between sleep and awake, where my head felt light and nothing around me registered with my brain. Steve would ask my color occasionally, which the first time I stupidly blurted out blue, which made him laugh. Guess I was a little deeper down than I thought. 

I wasn’t aware of how much time had passed, until the door behind us opened up again. I whined pathetically into Steve’s thigh at the thought of someone interrupting our quiet time, and he comforted me by bracing the back of my head with his hand. “Wow, I thought you liked me.” I heard Bucky tease from behind me. I wasn’t feeling very vocal, which sometimes happened when I was brought down to submit and hadn’t come back up yet. So, instead of having a smartass comeback, I huffed and turned my head into Steve’s thigh. 

“Poor thing. What’s the matter, doll? Can’t go down? Or are you refusing to?” Bucky asked me, putting his cool metal hand on the back of my neck like Steve had done earlier. I wanted so badly to spill the beans then, tell them that for days now I had known I needed to drop but didn’t want to distract them, but I didn’t. I just shrugged, nuzzling into Steve’s thigh. Bucky clucked his tongue, before his hands were under my armpits. 

He hoisted me to my feet, despite the fact I was dead weight in his arms. I made a sound of protest when he settled me on my feet, which he quickly shushed me over. “Oh you’re fine. We need Steve and then we need to talk to you again about things that are going to happen. Do you want to stay in here and rest until we need you? Or do you want to come out with us?” He asked me once I was settled on my feet. 

“I’ll come out with you.” I said, wrapping myself in Steve’s arms. Bucky nodded, opening the door leading out to the rest of our crew. They were standing around one of the long tables in the middle with a holographic projection of terrain up. Steve tried to pull himself out of my grip, which I refused to let up on. He sighed, pulling me to the front of the table with him. 

“Be a good girl for me.” He said before looking up at the team. “We have forty minutes until we land. Today is all about recon. Go in, get information, and get out. If Frazier is there, you do what you think is necessary to get him, but don’t kill him. We need to interrogate him and his team if at all possible. Understood?” He asked his team, looking at each and every one of them. 

They all nodded in understanding. I admired how they all looked at Steve, they recognized and trusted him as their leader. “Suit up in twenty. We need to be ready to roll as soon as we land.” he instructed everyone. Wanda and Sam nodded, walking away from the table, while Spiderman nodded his already masked head, and walked with them. A privacy door slid in place, closing off the area where we were and where they had just walked into. 

“So. What's up with her?” Clint asked, nodding at me. Tony reached his hand out at the same time Natasha did, both smacking him upside the head. “Ow!” he yelped, reaching back to rub the spot they both hit. “Don't be rude.” Tony scolded. Clint made a little sound in the back of his throat, before quickly muttering out an apology. 

“Nothing is wrong with me. Steve and I were just doing quiet time and I am coming back up to level.” I said, answering his question. He made a little ‘oh’ sound before nodding his head. Bruce was looking at me the way a doctor looks at his patient as they explain their symptoms, and I knew he was trying to analyze me based off of what he saw. I looked down, knowing that he would be able to read my face like a book. 

“Okay. Now that we have all been brought up to speed on that, I want to go over what is expected during this mission. Sam, especially for you. This shouldn't be too intense, mainly taking down the base. We have done it plenty of times before. That being said, all of us have our own rules that are in effect during missions.” Steve began, looking at me with his signature captain look. I nodded at his words, letting him know I was listening and understanding what he was saying. 

“We expect you to follow your regular rules at all times, if we are with you are not. I want to try and have someone in here watching over you, but I don't know if that will happen or not. We also expect you to listen to what I am about to say, process it, and abide by it. Understood?” he asked me, all business and no play. 

I bit my lip, once again nodding. I felt a pinch on my side, and looked over to see Bucky raising his brow. He didn't say anything, giving me a second to think about what I did. I frowned, racking my brain for what he was looking for. My brain was way too foggy still to be thinking clearly, and I looked up at him with pleading eyes to tell me what I did. “When we discuss your rules, and we ask you something, how do we expect you to answer us?” he asked, guiding me in the direction he wanted. 

How do I answer them? Oh. Oh. yea. Verbal answers when discussing important topics. We have gone over that, haven't we? “Verbally.” I mumbled out, looking at him for his approval. He nodded in approval, and my body sagged a little in relief. I guess I was feeling a little more submissive than I thought if I was seeking his approval on something like that. Not that I didn't always want my mates approval, I always wanted to make them proud of me and my decisions.

“Samantha.” Steve said, grabbing my attention once again. I looked back to him, and he had his own eyebrow raised. I was confused as to why I was getting one of his looks for a second, before I realized he was still waiting for me to let him know I understood what he asked me earlier. “Oh. Shit, sorry. Yes. I understand.” I said, fumbling over my words a little. He gave me a slightly concerned look, before tightening his lips into a line. 

“Thank you, doll. While we are gone, like I said, you need to follow your normal rules like you always do. In addition to those, we have all decided under no circumstances are you to leave this jet. This is probably the safest jet you will ever set foot in, it is made of vibranium so nothing is going to penetrate these walls. If for whatever reason, things go awry and you feel like you are in danger and you need evac, you press the side of your bracelet three times. Tony has our coms linked to FRIDAY, so we can patch you in. Does that sound good so far?” Steve said. “Yes.” I replied easily, taking in the information. 

“I don't think you will need it, but it puts us at ease. There is going to be a 9 millimeter in here, loaded with a thirty round mag.” Bucky said, taking a pistol out of the front of his pants, and setting it down on the table. Now I knew why he had me do some target training before we left. I eyeballed the gun, before looking back up to him. I gave a firm nod, which he returned. I could tell my mates were getting into their mission headset, Natasha was quiet, her eyes hard and her face stoic as she watched the conversation play out. 

Tony seemed normal, but I could see that the glasses he had on had a video on the lower corner playing, and I imagine it was in relation to the mission. Clint and Bruce seemed fine, Bruce was relaxing into Tony’s side, while Clint stood next to Steve and I. 

Bucky had a coldness in his eyes, one I had not seen in person. Of course I had seen photos of him as the Winter Soldier, and he had the same look in his eyes. The difference now was that I could tell the coldness wasn't towards any of us, when he locked eyes with any of his mates, his eyes would soften and the edges of his lips would turn up in a smile. 

It seemed like Steve was doing alright, he was in his ‘captain mode’, which he falls into easily on a regular basis, so I was used to seeing him like this. “Alright guys, I love our little chats, but we have twenty minutes until landing. Time to suit up.” Tony broke the silence that we had fallen into. 

Steve leaned down to press a kiss to the top of my head, before patting my side and walking around me. The privacy door that had slid into place opened back up, and I saw Wanda and Sam already dressed and ready to go. Sam didnt have his wings on yet, but I knew he would put them on the closer we got to our destination. Spiderman was fumbling with his mask, pulling it into its proper place. 

My mates went to their respective areas, T’Challa had installed compartments with each of their uniforms in them, and they could only be accessed by their individual handprints. They all made quick work of pulling their gear on, and like the last time I watched them prepare for a mission, I watched in awe as my mates turned into the actual Avengers. Something that still doesn't register all the way. 

“Landing in five minutes, Boss.” FRIDAY spoke up, breaking the quiet chatter that filled the room. Tony and Clint made their way to the cockpit, getting ready to take control and land us. Bucky walked over to me, fully dressed in his gear. His thighs stretched the fabric of his pants in a sinful way, and his kevlar vest hugged his chest in a way that made me want to drool. I watched him saunter over to me, a smirk on his face. “Hi, babydoll. Could I ask you a favor?” he asked me sweetly. 

“Course, what’s up?” I asked him, feeling excited at the thought of helping him for a mission. As if he knew what I was thinking, his smirk widened as he held up a brush and a hair tie. “Help me?” he asked. I rolled my eyes with a scoff, what an asshole. He was trying not to smile, especially when I yanked the brush from his hand and grabbed the hair tie. “What do you want? Pigtails?” I asked him, running the brush through his long hair. It came down to almost his shoulders, and he has been going back and forth on whether or not to cut it. 

“Out of the way. No pigtails or braids.” he said, squatting down so I could access his hair a little better. I made myself work quickly, pulling half of his hair back with the brush. I used the hair tie and wrapped his hair into a little bun, before tightening it. “There ya go.” I said, nudging his back a little with my knee. He stood back up, grabbing the brush before turning around to face me. “Thank you.” he said, leaning in for a kiss. I returned it, my hand snaking around to rest on his back, while his came to rest on my face. He broke the kiss, leaning his forehead down onto mine. 

“We are stopping this, for good. We are taking him down.” he said, referring to Frazier and his team. “Good.” I whispered out, flicking my eyes up to look at him. His hand came to rest on the back of my head, tightening his hold on me. “We will avenge your father. I swear to you. HYDRA will never hurt anyone else, not if I am involved.” he said, his voice thick. 

I knew this mission hit home for him, they were taking out one of the last branches of HYDRA and the super soldier program they had. They were taking down the man who had helped program him when he was tortured, the man who helped break him. Bucky was going to stop at nothing to make sure that they wouldn't ever get the chance to do what they did to him to someone else.

He kissed my lips again, before pressing something cold into my hand. I looked down, seeing the pistol from earlier resting in my hands. “Keep that on you at all times. If someone other than one of us comes in, you shoot. No hesitation.” he instructed. I felt the jet beginning its descent, and my heartrate was beginning to pick up. 

I knew why we were here, but Jesus Christ knowing they were going out there to take down the man who did unspeakable things to my family, it made me nervous. I was scared, and I knew my mates knew it. “Shhh. You're okay. We will be okay.” Bucky consoled, grabbing the gun and tucking it into the pocket in my leggings. Natasha had gotten me these, they had a pocket specifically made to conceal a weapon. 

My head swam, and I looked up at Bucky, terrified. I felt like I was crashing, my head spinning and my gut dropping. I knew I was going to drop today, either on my own or with one of my mates. Tonight when they got back from gathering intel, I was going to ask one of them. Distractions be damned. 

“Avengers! Get ready! Recon only, get in and get out. Try not to kill anyone, but if they shoot at you, shoot back. Main goal, get intel on the program and that coding. If you come in contact with Frazier, you keep him alive.” Steve said, snapping the buckle underneath his cowl. 

My mates gathered next to him along with Sam, Wanda and Spiderman. “Ramp drop in three, two, one.” Clint said, before the ramp dropped and the light from outside shone into the jet. Clint and Tony killed the engine, before joining the rest of the team. Bucky grabbed my arm, bringing me in for a kiss one more time. 

I walked to my other mates after that, kissing them each one by one. I made it over to Sam who held his hands up. “I don't want any trouble.” he said, a smile playing on his lips. I rolled my eyes, wrapping my arms around him for a hug. He hesitated for a second, before returning the hug. I broke it off, before winking at him. “If you change your mind, you know where to find me.” I teased, making his eyes widen a little. My mates all laughed, used to my snide comments like that. I walked up to Wanda, embracing her. “Be safe.” I said, tightening my arms around her. We were not super close like Peter and I, but I considered her to be my friend. I didn't hug Spiderman, because why would I hug someone I don't know? But I did give him a high five. 

“Alright, gang. Let’s move out!” Steve said, giving me one last smile before they walked down the ramp and onto the ground outside. I didn't see a HYDRA base, but I assumed they knew what they were doing. Plus, they wouldn't park me too close to the action, just in case. 

I watched them all walk away, before the ramp closed again and the doors shut, leaving me alone in the jet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! Yay! Next chapter is going to be ALOT! I wanted you guys to have a little fluffiness, and a little angst to prep you.   
What do you think so far? Sometimes, I get frustrated with Sam, even though I am the one writing what she does. BUT! Her actions in this chapter are going to hugely impact what happens in the next one!   
I love you all, and I hope you are staying safe and healthy! If you need someone to talk to, comment down below and I will try to PM you! We are in scary times, and I hope that this story is able to help you escape reality, even if it is only for a little bit.   
See you later this week!   
Lots of love,   
B 
> 
> Things that inspired this chapter:   
Song: Shallow - Trumpet and Piano: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6k-Kgr-wdmY  
Shallow- piano and guitar: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KMFfA0a9O5c
> 
> Sam's leggings: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/342766221643822358/


	21. So many changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. This chapter was 22 pages. So, buckle up and get ready for a long one!   
I heavily debated splitting what happens in this chapter into 2 parts, but eh. Screw it.   
This is ALL angst. So, I am sorry.   
TRIGGER WARNING: some graphic (?) descriptions of gore. If this bugs you, do not read this chapter. I updated the tags, so please heed those warnings.   
Thank you all for your love and encouragement for this story! It makes me so happy!

My leg bounced as I watched the screen that had my mate’s vitals on it. FRIDAY had pulled up the life feed from their bracelets they had on, transmitting the data onto the screen I was currently watching. She wouldn't give me permission to see Tony’s view from the helmet, but this was the next best thing. I was impressed with how cool and collected my mates were, none of their heart rates raised above 110 beats per minute. Their oxygen saturation was nearly perfect, and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. They were only doing recon, but I knew how these things went. 

Once they had left, I tried to entertain myself. Karla wasn't answering any of my text messages, nor was Peter. My mom was MIA since the evacuation mission, which was to be expected to some extent. I tried to watch a movie, but after thirty minutes into the Disney film, I lost interest and became antsy. I knew that I was on edge due to the drop that was heading my way, but I was refusing to give into it. I can hold out, only a few more hours. 

“FRIDAY? How far are they from here?” I asked, staring at the little heart beats that were on the screen. It was neat, Tony definitely had all their bases covered when it came to the tracking. In the bottom right corner, was my own data. I tried to not look at it, my heart rate was higher than any of theirs, and I was sitting down doing nothing. 

“Approximately ten miles south of this location.” she replied in her cool tone. I made a sound of acknowledgement before standing up from the little stool I had commandeered, before I looked around the jet. It was bigger than the normal jets, but it wasn't anything huge. It was clear it was only meant for missions, it lacked any type of luxury seating areas. The chairs that were in the main area were a little more cushioned, so I grabbed my phone and sat down in there. 

I let out a puff of breath, flopping down into one of the chairs. “FRIDAY. Play my nesting playlist.” I requested. “Miss, my protocols require me to inform boss of any possibilities of you entering your heat, shall I contact him?” she asked me. I groaned, of course Tony has protocols for anything relating to my heat. “No, no. I just want to listen to some classical music.” I answered her. She didn't reply to me, but the soft sound of Mozart’s _Great Mass in C minor _began playing. I sucked in a deep breath, leaning my head back as I let it out slowly. 

I tried to get comfortable, but with no avail. I reached into my leggings and pulled out the pistol Bucky had put there. I set it down on the chair next to me, before relaxing back into the chair again. I stared at the metal ceiling, begging time to go faster as the music continued playing, the sound of the opera singer rang throughout the jet. 

Time ticked on, the songs continued playing as I waited for my mates to come back from whatever was going on. Minutes turned into hours, and I was self dropping into omegaspace. I opened my eyes, turning around to look at the screen with the vital signs on it. My heart rate spiked a little when I saw that Natasha and Bucky’s heart rates were elevated at around 150 beats per minute. Whatever they were doing, it was requiring them to work hard if their heart rates were that high. Well, it was high for the two highly trained assassins who could run miles without their heartrates ever breaking 110. 

I bit my lip, adjusting so I could see better. The rest of them were sitting okay, all a little elevated to be doing recon. They must have hit a bit of trouble, but all of them were alive, and that is what mattered. I noticed Bruce’s vitals were gone suddenly, which made my heart lurch into my throat. 

“Shit. FRIDAY, where is Bruce?” I asked, standing up so I could see the screen better. “Dr. Banner is in the field, there was a code green” she replied. Crap. Code greens don't happen unless it was really bad and they needed the big guns. 

I shifted on the spot, trying to figure out where to go from here. I knew I had specific instructions to stay in the ship, but I also really wanted to know what was going on and my rational thinking was beginning to go out the window the longer I was alone. 

I walked up to the ramp, biting my lip as I looked at the button on the side that would open it up for me to get outside. I thought about the rules I was given, and I hesitated. I brought my hand that had reached out, back into my chest. “FRIDAY? I, I need them to get here. Soon.” I whispered out, resting my head on the cool metal of the ramp. “Shall I patch you through to the Captain?” she asked me, offering me the choice to talk to the head of my pack. 

I let out a groan, lifting my head and banging it forward a little on the ramp. No. No, I did not want to be patched through. “No. Can you open the ramp a little, though? I need fresh air.” I asked her. After a moment of hesitation, the ramp began to lower and I saw the light from outside. I heard the distant sound of gunfire, and the loud clap of thunder. 

I looked up to the sky, shocked to see lightning from the sky crack down into the distance. What the hell? How is there... oh. Oh! Thor. They got fucking Thor to come help them. That is badass. I watched the scene in the distance, before the ramp began closing in my face. “Samantha Morrison, I swear to god.” I heard Tony’s voice ring out in the jet. Great. 

“I do not have time for this bullshit. What the hell are you doing?” he asked me in a sharp tone. I heard the same clap of thunder again through his comm, which made me feel a little guilty that I was interrupting their mission. “Tony.” I croaked out, my head feeling suddenly very heavy and fuzzy upon hearing my alphas voice. 

He was silent for a second, before he spoke again. “Sam? Are you hurt?” he asked me, voice urgent. When I didn't answer immediately, he bit my name out in a sharp tone. “Sam!” 

I shook my head quickly, looking up at the ceiling as tears filled my eyes. Hiding the drop, the guilt over it, the fear of the last few months, it all came down on me like a tsunami. “No. No, I’m not hurt.” I choked out, swallowing the lump in my throat before continuing. “I’m dropping, Tony.” I said quietly, grabbing at my hair in frustration. 

I heard his sigh, before he spoke up again. “Steve?” he asked in a questioning tone. “I heard. I can't head out right now, I am a little preoccupied.” he grunted out, sounding frustrated. See? This is why I didn't want to tell them anything. “I can wait. I am fine.” I assured them, desperately trying to cling to the last little bit of cognitive thinking I had in me. “Enough with the lying, Sam. We are having a conversation you will not like when we all get back. For now, hang tight. One of us are going to try and sneak away to help you.” Tony said, before the comm line went dead. 

I groaned, kicking the ramp door in frustration. Fuck. Of course I fucked up their fucking mission, because that is what I am good at. All I have ever wanted is to prove I am not some worthless omega who needs her alpha’s constant attention, yet here I am. With another frustrated groan, I trudged to the chairs I was sitting in before, sitting down heavily as I waited. 

Twenty minutes went by until the ramp began lowering itself, making me look up from my position of playing on my phone. I was aimlessly scrolling through social media at that point, not actually paying attention to what I was looking at. My head was far too fuzzy to be able to focus on anything. I knew the moment they started to put me down, it would be a matter of minutes until I was all the way dropped. 

Bucky stood there, staring at me in a strange way I had never seen before. He didn't have his weapons on him, which made me think he had to drop what he was doing and rush to me. That's great, good going, Sam. “Buck. I’m sorry. I know I shouldn't have lied, I know. I am so sorry you had to interrupt the mission because of me.” I apologized the moment I was sure I wasn't going to get a punishment the moment he walked through the door. 

He walked closer to me, and I stood up out of instinct. We always talked before any type of punishment occurred, but he had a distant look in his eyes. I couldn't tell if he was mad at me, or simply still in his mission headspace. “Buck?” I asked him when he got closer to me, still having not said anything. 

“Kneel.” he ordered me, his tone cold and harsh. What? “Bucky?” I asked him, backing away from him. “Kneel.” he growled out, using his alpha tone I so very rarely heard. I instantly dropped to my knees at his tone, my knees shoulder width apart and my palms turned up on my thighs, my eyes downcasted. 

“Omega.” he growled out, bringing a whimper from my lips. What was he doing? He has never acted like this before. Was he going into rut? “Alpha.” I replied back, a little timidly. Is this what we were doing? Why was he treating me like this? 

“You broke your rules.” he said, his voice sounded distant. I bit my lip, tears welling in my eyes as he brought up my misdeeds. “Yes, alpha.” I agreed, feeling like total scum. “You were bad, omega.” he said. A sob ripped its way up through my throat at that, he thought I was bad? All my mates insisted that I was never bad, but sometimes I made bad decisions. Was this too far? “Yes, alpha.” I replied, shifting on my knees where the metal floor had begun hurting my knees. 

Overhead, the sound of static broke through the speakers, but it was quickly drowned out again by silence. Huh. Odd. Suddenly, a firm metal hand was on the back of my neck, squeezing tight. I gasped at the feeling, my head clouding over instantly at the rough touch. 

“You are going to perform beautifully.” he said to me, squeezing a little tighter, making it uncomfortable. I felt like I was choking, unable to catch my breath. “Bucky.” I whined, trying to pull away from his tight grip. I felt the corners of my eyes going black, and I tried to stand. Panic filled my body, and I desperately wanted him to stop. He was scaring me. “Red. Bucky, red.” I pleaded, bringing my hands up to try and pry his fingers off of me. 

“Red! FRIDAY help!” I cried out, and instantly the jet sounded with an alarm. I heard Bucky curse, and I brought my eyes up to meet his. He brought his hand up to his face, pulling at it. I watched in horror as his face distorted, before he pulled his hand away. No longer was I looking at my Bucky, but I was staring into the eyes of Earl Fraizer. 

I panicked then, realizing I was in trouble. I should’ve known. Without even thinking twice about it, I took a move from Natasha’s book and quickly stood up, throwing my elbow back into his face, then kicked my legs up to wrap them around his neck. He must not have been expecting that, as he dropped his hand quickly from my neck and I was on top of him. He reached up, grabbing the front of my hoodie and pulling me down harshly. I flipped over the top of him, landing with a hard thud on the metal ground. The air from my lungs left in a sharp wheeze, but I forced myself to stand up. I eyed where he was standing, and where my gun laid on the chair behind him. Fuck. I knew I should've kept it on me. 

The alarm was blaring loudly in the jet, making my already sensitive ears ring and my head to throb, but I never let my eyes leave Fraizer. He looked odd, dressed in the usual outfit I would see Bucky in. He lunged at me, moving to grab my arm. I sidestepped him, jumping over the chair and grabbing the gun. 

I stood to my full height, pointing the gun square at his chest. My breath was ragged, usually omegas who were actively dropping didn't perform such strenuous activities like that. 

“They have taught you well.” Frazier observed, his hands clasped behind his back. He began pacing and I moved my gun with him, never leaving my target. “Who trained you?” he asked me. I didn't answer, only curling my lip up into a sneer. Fuck this guy. I should shoot him right here, end it all. I didn’t answer his question, only responding by pulling the hammer back on the back of the gun.

“Ah, yes. You are much like your father. Full of fighting spirit, refusing to let anyone push you around.” he said, pausing to look at me with a smile. That fucking smile. There is nothing in this world I hated more than that smile. “Go fuck yourself.” I said, my finger on the trigger beginning to squeeze. 

Just as I was about to pull the trigger, I felt a strong force pushing down on my arms. I tried to fight it, but it felt like a car was pushing down on me. I looked back, seeing a woman I had not noticed before. She had her hands out, a look of concentration on her face as she manipulated the air around me. Fuck me, he has an enhanced. 

In a moment of panic, I fought the weight and raised the gun the best I could, squeezing the trigger once as I tried to reposition it back to Fraizer. The loud bang of the gun firing echoed through the jet, making my ears ring. I heard the woman grunt, and my whole body was forced down to the floor. I yelped when my body hit the ground, she had a lot of force behind her to get me down. 

My head was swimming, and I knew I was entering the fight or flight drops that Bruce had talked to me about. I just prayed to god my body chose to fight. I looked up at Frazier, unable to move anything but my eyes. “This is where omegas like you belong. At my feet, ready to comply.” he said, walking towards me with a sinister smile. He smirked, bringing his boot so it rested on my head. “I should kill you.” he said, pressing down hard on the side of my temple. 

“Fucking do it then.” I spat out. Frazier snapped his fingers towards the woman, and the weight holding me down instantly was released. I took a deep breath in, but cried out when a sharp pain in my neck erupted. “I wouldn’t kill the one thing that kept my greatest asset from fully complying.” he said. 

He grabbed my arm, pulling me up onto my feet. I swayed, my limbs feeling heavy and my head clouding over. “Walk.” he ordered, cool metal suddenly pressed against my temple. Awesome. I tried to move my feet, but whatever drug he just stuck me with worked quick. I stumbled forward, trying not to fall over myself as we made our way to the ramp. 

The moment I made it to the ramp, I heard a very familiar sound of blasters charging up. “Make one more step, and you die.” Tony said, his voice a little distorted from the helmet. I tried to look over at him, but my eyes were fogged over and I couldn't see anything. Darkness was creeping into my eyes, and I was desperately trying to hold out. 

“Shoot me, and she dies too.” Frazier said, and the sound of the safety being released on the gun clicked loudly in my ear. I took a deep breath in, closing my eyes as I waited for him to pull the trigger. Tony didn't say anything, but I highly doubt he lowered his hands. 

“Sam?” I heard Steve call out, but I was now swaying in my spot, on the brink of collapse. “What did you do to her?” I heard Tony ask, his voice full of venom. “Oh. I haven't done anything, not yet.” he said, his smile practically audible from his place behind me. I swayed again, my eyes closing as my limbs gave out. I dropped in Frazier’s arms, and I heard my mates yell my name in alarm. I wasn't unconscious, but I couldn't move in any way. I couldn't speak, or talk, just lay there as the next event took place. 

Frazier yelled for the woman, but I didn't hear her name over the loud gunshots and clanging of metal that overtook my senses. I felt hands on me, before an odd sensation pulled in my stomach, and I truly fell unconscious. 

\----

I woke up feeling like my head had been bashed in with a baseball bat. My limbs hurt, but what was most concerning was my inability to move. I tried to move my arms, but they wouldn't budge. I began to panic, my eyes snapping open as I looked around me. I was in a concrete room, silent except for the sound of water dripping. My breathing picked up, and I wanted to vomit when I looked up and saw my arms wrapped up in chains. They were being suspended from the ceiling, holding my limp body upright. 

I tried twisting my arms, wincing as it rubbed harshly against my right wrist. I eyeballed my wrist, my eyes widening when I noticed the blood trickling down my arm. I looked at the chains, and a whimper left my lips when I saw the bracelet Tony made me was gone. In its place, was a large gash from where they must have cut it off, cutting my skin in the process. 

Okay, this was bad. Really, really bad. I am in a concrete room, alone. I am tied up, on the verge of a drop, and my mates have no way of finding me. Cool. That is fine, it's fine. I’m fine. I'm not panicking, nope. 

My breaths were coming in ragged heaves, and I felt like I was about to pass out. “Don't panic, Sam. Panicking does nothing.” I said, repeating the words Natasha has told me so many times before. We had gone over simulations on how to get out of ropes, but never chain. And never when I was dropping. I felt tears in my eyes, I should have told them I was dropping. This is my fault, if I hadn't been so stubborn and just told them, I would have been able to see it wasn’t Bucky the moment he walked in the door. 

I groaned in frustration, yanking hard on the chain in hopes of it loosening up. All that did was cause the blood to rush out of the wound on my wrist, dripping down my arm to my shoulder. Fuck. Do not cry, Sam. Do not. Don’t let them win. 

“Ah. She is awake.” I heard a male voice speak out. I whipped my head around so fast that I nearly gave myself whiplash. Earl Frazier and his goonies were standing there, all of them with lab coats on. “Hello Ms. Morrison.” Frazier said, coming up to walk around me. “How was your sleep?” he asked me. 

“Fuck you.” I said, spitting at his feet. Before I even finished the action, a dull pain bloomed across my cheek. My head was forced to the side as Frazier hit me, blood filling my mouth. I clenched my jaw in anger, glaring daggers at him as the blood dribbled out of my mouth. 

“Such a pretty thing, no wonder your mates have kept you hidden. But, if I remember correctly…” he began, moving my hair to expose my neck. “Ah. Unmated. Shame on them. Don’t they know omegas are desperate to please any alpha?” he asked, his smile feral. My heart was pounding, and I clenched my fists from their place above me. I hated this guy, I hated him so fucking much. I wanted nothing more than to beat his face in, and I had no doubts my mates would do that the moment they found me. 

“Clarise!” he called out, and the woman from the jet stepped out of the shadows. She had long, dark hair. Her eyes and face were sunken in, and she had a blank stare that made my skin crawl. She radiated power, despite her appearance. It was like the air around her was pulsing, which wouldn't surprise me based off of what I saw her do at the jet. “Hello, darling.” Frazier crooned at her. I grimaced for the poor girl, wanting to kick his shins at the degrading tone he used. 

“Miss Morrison, this is Clarise. She is our most recent success. We redeveloped our serum we had used before, the one that was used on your father, and made it better. No longer are we simply changing the cells in the body, but we were able to combine technology and biology making it so that Clarise here is able to manipulate matter. I believe, you possess the gene sequence that will bring the serum to its full potential, making you HYDRA’s greatest asset. You will be the strongest being on earth if this does not fail.” he said, a smile on his face. 

“And if it does?” I asked him, eyeing Clarise as he spoke. “Then you will die a painful death.” he said as if he were discussing the weather outside. I closed my eyes at that. So either he is going to inject me with some weird ass drug, or I die. Awesome odds you have there, Sam. 

“Before we are able to proceed, however.” he said, before the chains holding me up loosened suddenly, and I dropped to the concrete floor. I groaned, my head spinning from the movement. “We must get you into a compliant state of mind. I could simply dose you again, but I like to see the fight leave the eyes of my participants.” he said, with a sick smile. I tried untangling myself from the mess of chains, but that plan was cut short when a swift kick was delivered to my back. 

I fell forward with a grunt, looking up to see Clarise standing above me. Frazier had backed up next to his lackeys, watching the two of us. “Miss Morrision. You must do better than that if you wish to survive.” Frazier called out, right before Clarise bent down, grabbing a fistful of my hair and pulling me to my feet. 

I tried to kick my leg at her, but I was tangled in the chain that had been supporting my body mere moments ago. She was free of any type of restraints, allowing her to bring my head down into her knee. I felt and heard a loud crack, and I knew my nose was broken. I reared back from her, falling onto my ass. I went helpless, tangled in chain with nowhere to go. Think Sam. Think. 

In a moment of impulse, I squeezed my hand tight together, pulling it back from the chain. I winced as I felt the blood begin to ooze from my wrist again, but it provided enough lubrication to allow me to pull my hand out of the loop it was in. The skin on my wrist was peeled back in some places, exposing the red flesh underneath it. I gagged at the sight, before looking away. Clarise took the moment of distraction, kicking the back of my head, hard. My vision swam and I thought I was going to vomit. I forced myself to stand up at that, staggering away from her. The chain was dragging behind me, still looped around my other wrist and tangled around my leg. I kept my eye on her, shaking my leg in hopes to free myself from the chains. Clarise raised her hand, keeping her eyes focused on me. 

I felt the air around me shift, before the same pressure I felt back on the jet was surrounding me again. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I shook my head, forcing myself to focus. You cannot die here, Sam. No way in hell. I grabbed one of the chains in my hand, making sure the tail end of it was free from my body, before I swung around with all my power. The chain whizzed through the air, coming in contact with Clarise with a sickening sound. She screamed, and the air around me went back to normal. The chain had wrapped itself around her torso and arms, and deep, bloody gashes sat where the chain hit. 

She let out an angry growl. So, she was an alpha. “God damn omega.” she hissed, walking towards me. I looked down at where my left wrist was still looped in the chain, and did what I did with my right hand. I closed my eyes, yanking the loose chain hard and slipped my wrist out of the loop it was stuck in. This one hurt much worse, nothing had been lubricating my skin as I pulled it free. I let out a scream as the skin pulled harshly against the metal, but I didn't let it stop me. I dropped the chain, finally able to fully step out of it. 

“Come on. No powers, just some good ‘ol hand to hand.” I said, getting into the familiar fight stance like I had done hundreds of times before. “HYDRA fights with aggression, they use all their range to attack.” I heard Bucky’s voice ring out. Clarise fit the bill perfectly, letting out a scream as she charged at me. I was able to side step her quickly, kicking out my leg in a simple fashion, successfully tripping her. In any other situation, I would have laughed. How fucking dumb. Of all things, I chose to trip her? She let out a deep, powerful, demanding growl, one that no omega would be able to resist. 

Against every rational cell in my body, my biology took over from that point. I dropped to my knees, my head bowed and palms up on my thigh. I knew from that moment, I was done for. All the training, all the practice, all the talk, it all led to me kneeling for some alpha. One who wasn't even mine. I felt angry at myself. Maybe if I hadn't needed to drop, I would be able to resist this, I wouldn't have sealed my fate. 

“You have a fighting spirit, omega.” she said, coming up behind me to pull my hair back. My head tilted up, so I was looking up at her. “But this is why omegas should stay home. No omega can resist an alpha, all you want to do is…” she began, and I felt a long needle make its way into the side of my neck. “Listen.” she finished, smiling at me as she pushed the plunger down on the syringe. “Just for good measure.” she said before placing a solid punch to the side of my head. Just like that, my world faded to black. 

\----

I woke up on a bed, not a comfortable one by any means, but at least my arms were not tied to a ceiling. I felt like I was burning alive though, every inch of my body was burning. I tried to move my arms, but of course, they were strapped to the edges of the bed. 

“Good. You are awake.” I heard a voice to my right say. My head lulled over, and surprise, Earl Frazier was standing there. “I'm going to kill you.” I mumbled out, my words slurred and my vision fuzzy. I was almost fully dropped, but my body was refusing to let go all the way, knowing I wasn't in a safe situation. “I don't doubt that.” he said, looking up from the computer he was typing on. 

“What do you want?” I slurred out, looking back up at the dirty ceiling above me. “You. Well, your compliance on becoming the newest asset to HYDRA. It makes my job much easier.” he said, returning his gaze to his computer. “You’ll have to kill me for that.” I said, closing my eyes. My body hurt, it hurt so fucking bad. I imagined this was what it would feel like to burn in hell. “I don't plan on killing you, my dear. No. You are much too valuable for that. I do, however, plan on killing everyone you love until you give me your submission and learn not to fight against your handlers.” he said, meeting his steel grey eyes with mine. 

Usually in this state in dropping, I wouldn’t comprehend what was being said to me, but those words were crystal clear in my mind. “We only have a short period of time with you, I am afraid. So, I must hurry if I want to see results in you.” he said, before the door to the room opened up and men in black came in with a metal cart. No. 

I watched though my blurred vision as the men came up behind me on my left. My heart was beating way too fast to be healthy. I knew what was coming. “No.” I mumbled, struggling with what little strength I had left in me. “Don't make this harder on yourself, dear.” he said. My blood boiled at the pet names he was using for me, only my mates were the ones allowed to call me that. “Fuck you.” I slurred out, my head feeling too heavy when the bed I was on was sat up at a forty five degree angle. 

He tsked, before he snapped his fingers. I heard yelling from the open door, before it got closer to my room. “One more time, I ask for you to comply.” he said before more men in black came in, this time they had a woman with them. She was yelling, but the yells were muffled by something in her mouth and the black bag over her head. They kicked the back of her knees, causing her to fall to the ground. 

“What is this?” I asked, my eyes trying to focus on the woman. The men in black ripped the bag off of her head. My heart sank, and tears began streaming down my cheeks. “Mom?” I choked out, looking at the woman on the ground. 

She looked like hell, her hair messed up and matted with dried blood. She has a cloth gag in her mouth that was tied behind her head. Blood caked her face, and she had a black eye. She tried to say something, but I couldn't understand her with the gag in her mouth. Her eyes were wide, full of fear as she stared at me. I realized then, I must not look much better than her. My arms were covered in my own blood, and I felt the blood caked on my head from where I had taken some hits yesterday. 

“Momma.” I whimpered out, the last sense of comfort I needed was to see a familiar face, and I felt myself slipping down into omegaspace. “Sam!” I heard her screaming, that was audible through the gag. I watched with hazy eyes as she screamed my name, her own tears cascading down her face. I tried to reach out to her, but my wrists were reaped at my sides. She was screaming for me, her words muffled, but her tone was desperate. 

“Miss Morrison.” Frazier spoke up. After a second, I realized he was talking to me. I looked up, forcing my eyes to focus on him. My body was giving up, and I knew it. It had been holding off on dropping for days now, and that mixed with the pain and trauma I have endured over the last several hours had pushed me beyond the breaking point. My body was trying to save itself, by simply shutting down. 

A scream caught my attention, and I forced my eyes to look at the woman on the ground. That was my mom, my caregiver. She raised me, cared for me, nurtured me. She looked scared, and I realized why when my eyes traveled up, and I saw a man holding a gun to the back of her head and she shook her head. Tears streaming down her face. Oh no. “You have three seconds to answer me, Miss Morrison. Do you give me your compliance?” he asked me. 

Three seconds, that wasn't a long time for my brain that was working its way through thick sludge it felt like. My thoughts were slow, too slow apparently. Before I could even formulate an answer, a loud gunshot rang through the room and I felt the warmth of liquid splatter onto my body and face. What the fuck. My body jerked from the sound, and I was brought back to the surface. 

My body convulsed a little at being torn out of omegaspace, but I wasn't focused on that. I was focused on the woman laying crumpled on the ground. My mom. She laid dead on the floor, a bullet hole in her head. I felt myself shaking, and I looked down to see blood and other matter splattered on me. Oh my god. 

“No.” I whispered, looking back at her body. “No. No no no no!” I screamed, thrashing on the bed. “Mom!” I screamed, as if that would bring her back. “Maybe next time, you will answer to your master.” Frazier said. My head whipped up at those words. “You see, Miss Morrison.” he began, and my head was shoved down, exposing the back of my neck. “You are mine, now.” he said. 

A pain ten times worse than I felt before blossomed from the back of my neck and I screamed. I screamed louder than I have ever screamed before. The physical pain mixed with the emotional pain of my mother dying took over my body. I knew what was happening, he was inserting the chip into my neck, allowing it to mingle with my nervous system. 

“You are going to be the greatest weapon HYDRA has ever seen.” he said loudly over my screams. The pain lasted minutes, before it was nothing but the same burning sensation again. My breathing was heavy, my cheeks wet with tears. This was it, if this didn't work properly with the serum they gave me, I was going to die. Honestly at this point, I think that would be the easy way to go. Pain radiated in my body, and I felt like I was suffocating from the intensity of it. 

The hand that held my head down disappeared, but I didn't even have it in me to lift my head back up. I sat there, my head dropped as pain seeped through my bones. “You see, Miss Morrison. Compliance will be rewarded. This pain you are feeling will soon dissipate, and you will realize what true power you have.” he said, as if that would make me feel any better.

My eyes flicked to where my mother’s dead body laid. He killed her, because of me. He used her against me. He got me to drop down into omegaspace, which allowed me to become compliant. Then he killed her, just like that. No remorse, no hesitation. Nothing. Just murdered her. I began crying, my head sagging as I stared at the woman who raised me, dead on the floor.

I felt a prick in my arm, and I saw a black gloved hand entering an IV into my arm. “When you wake up, you shall be ready to be the new face of the super soldier program.” Frazier said as my vision began to blur, and once again, I faded into black. 

\---- 

When I woke again, my body felt weird. I felt like the air around me was shifting, like I could feel the buzz of the air despite the fact I was in a solid room with no air movement. A little groan left my lips, and I turned my head to the side. I opened my eyes, and was met with the sight of the concrete wall. Blood was splattered on the walls and a large red stain remained on the concrete, but my mother’s body was gone. 

I closed my eyes, tears filling my eyes again. My head was so fuzzy I couldn't comprehend actual thoughts, just emotions. I must have dropped into omegaspace when I was sleeping. My mind wandered to my mates, were they coming after me? Sadness filled my body as I laid alone on the table. Things were happening within my body, and I had no idea what they were. I pulled on the restraint on my wrist, a desperate attempt to get out of the restraints. To my shock, the metal creaked when I tugged on it. My head felt a little clearer at the revelation, once again, my body was thrown out of omegaspace as soon as I went down. 

I looked at my wrist, which was still covered in crusted blood and my flesh has since turned an angry red around the open wound. Great, so now if I don't die from all the other shit I was dealing with, now there is a chance I could die from sepsis. That was awesome. 

I grit my teeth, and pulled on the restraint again. The metal creaked and my arm pulled harshly, and the restraint broke off of the bed. I let out a little laugh, looking at the metal cuff that was around my wrist in disbelief. I did the same to the other arm, pulling it off the bed in one swift motion. Ha! Take that Frazier. 

I sat up, a little too quickly with how my head swarmed, and began unbuckling the cuffs around my ankles. I noticed then that I was missing most of the clothes I was wearing yesterday. I still had my leggings on, but I had been stripped down to my sports bra and my socks and shoes were missing. Bastards. 

Once I got myself free from the table, I turned to step off onto the ground. I stared at the dark red stain on the ground, and my stomach churned at the thought of having to walk past it to exit the room. “I’m sorry, momma.” I whispered, trying my best to jump over the stain with my bare feet. The concrete was cold, but I ignored that as I reached the door. I wasn't sure what I expected, but I let out a frustrated groan when I pulled on the door and it was locked. “Fucking mother fucker!” I cursed, grabbing the handle and yanking as hard as I could. 

The door ripped in towards me, the metal bending on the hinges. Huh. How bout that? When I got back to my mates I would have to arm wrestle with Bucky and Steve to see how strong I was now. No, focus Sam. Not the time. I grabbed the handle with both hands, and pulled as hard as I could again. The door ripped off the hinges, and I threw it into the back of the room. Hell yeah. 

Without a second thought, I ran into the hallway and ran as fast as I could. I guess whatever that serum was didn’t give me speed like it did strength, because an alarm began blaring overhead and I heard feet behind me. God damnit, leave me alone!   
  
I ran, not knowing where I was going, but I didn’t care. I rounded one of the corners, and was stopped in my tracks as all my muscles seized up. I fell to the ground, my arm crunching underneath my weight. “Now, now. That was not a smart move, Miss Morrison.” I heard Frazier speak up. I grit my teeth, feeling a pulse that radiated from the base of my neck and traveled through the rest of my body. The chip. 

“Yes, we upgraded the coding of the chip. We now are able to remotely control not only how you move, but when you move. I was going to explain this to you in a different setting, but I fear you might try to run again.” he said, not letting up on whatever control he had over my body. I tried moving, but my muscles were no longer in my control. 

“You see. After a few failed experiments, we decided the best route is not to rely on patients complying, but rather taking control. That is precisely what we have done here. A simple click of a button…” he said, and my mind went blank and my body lax. “And I have full control of your thoughts, and actions. And you, will have control of all physical matter. You are now the strongest being on earth.” he said. Against my will, I stood up and faced him. My mangled arm rested at my side, the pain not phasing me one bit. 

“_Omega_?” he asked me in German with a sinister smile. “_Ready to serve you, alpha.”_ I replied back in German. In the back of my mind, I knew this was bad. I didn't speak German, I never have. An alarm overhead picked back up, this time Frazier’s smile broadened. “They are here.” he said, looking at his men. He looked back to me, his eyes cold. 

“_Your mission, omega. Kill the Avengers_.” he instructed me. At the words of my mission, my back straightened and I was prepared for a fight. No doubts in my mind about my abilities, I was ready. “_Understood, alpha._.” I replied. “_Get out of my sight. Do not fail me, omega_.” he spoke, waiving me away. I walked away at that, my body acting on its own accord. I began following two men, both of them in black uniforms. 

I didn't know how I knew to follow them, but I did. They led me into a bunker, and typed in a password on the keypad. 6852 was the code. I stored that in the back of my mind, just in case I ever needed it again. The door slid open with a hiss, revealing walls full of weapons. In the middle of the room, there was a set of folded clothes. 

I went up to the clothes, seeing it was a black jumpsuit lined with protective reinforced padding on the abdomen, elbows and knees. I stripped my leggings off, not caring about the soldiers behind me. I slid the jumpsuit on, fitting it over my body before I grabbed the belt that would hold my ammunition. Slowly, I geared up with what was laid on the table. Thigh holsters on each leg, knife slots on the arms, and black boots that went up to mid calf. The final touch was a black mask that would cover half of my face.

I fitted two 1911 handguns into the holsters on my thighs, before grabbing a large automatic rifle. I stacked the ammunition in the belt, before finally sliding the knives into the slots on the arms. I grabbed the rifle, holding it in my arms as I walked past the two soldiers into the hallway. 

I stood in the hallway, trying to listen for any clues as to where my mission was. I heard a pair of light footsteps, about seventy five yards northeast. They just infiltrated the building. I began walking towards the sound, my feet silent on the concrete floor. In the distance, I heard the sound of automatic weapons being fired. I didn't allow myself to focus on that, I was less than twenty yards until I reached my first target. I passed a fire escape, halting in my tracks as I looked at the ladder. I began climbing the ladder, one hand holding the rifle as the other helped me up. 

My arm was hurting for some reason, but I didn’t allow that to stop me. I made it to the metal grate, stepping silently onto it. I listened again for the footsteps, but all I heard was quiet breathing. “Cap. Southeast wing, third floor. Activity detected.” I heard a female’s voice speak out. It was familiar, but I didn’t know how I knew it. I kept walking towards the voice silently, looking down the metal grate until I pinpointed my target. 

A woman with red hair was standing there, a pistol gripped in her hand as she looked around. She was wearing a similar outfit to mine, less the mask. “Any sign of her?” I heard another voice speak out, but there was nobody around. “Not yet.” she spoke back, holding her finger up to her ear. Communication system. Noted. I kept walking towards her, until I was right above her and brought the rifle up to my shoulder. 

“Nat. FRIDAY is detecting thermal activity right next to you.” I heard another familiar voice speak up through her earpiece. The redhead slowly circled on her spot, her arms stretched out. “Tony there's nobody here.” she said. My finger rested on the trigger, and just as I was about to squeeze it, she quickly looked up. He arms went up in a split second, and we both fired our weapons at the same time. Unlike her, I did not miss. My bullet hit her square in the shoulder, making her cry out. “I’m hit!” she exclaimed, bringing her pistol back up. 

I shot again, but she moved out of the way before the bullet could find its way into her body again. Another gunshot rang out, this time it wasnt from either of us. I heard the bullet approaching me, and I turned quickly to where it was coming from. Unexpectedly though, I raised my hands and the bullet coming toward me slowed down to a crawl. I looked up, seeing a man standing there with long dark hair. I knew him too. I thrust my hand back out towards him, and the bullet went whizzing backwards. He cursed, diving out of the way just in time. 

“We have an enhanced in the southeast wing. Third floor. Female.” the woman spoke, before gunshots came from her gun. I easily dodged them, although I wasn't sure how I did. Nothing made sense, but nothing was even processing with me at the moment. I had no idea how anything that was going on was taking place. 

She shot at me again, and I growled in frustration. That was enough of that. I dropped the rifle, before I grabbed the railing and jumped down towards her. She wasn't expecting that, so I was able to wrap my arms around her neck, easily twisting my shoulder down to throw her onto the ground. She landed with a groan, the wind knocked out of her. “_Stay down._” I hissed, bringing my foot up to press down on the wound in her shoulder. She let out a yell, trying to wriggle free. 

I heard the sound of another gun being cocked, and I reached down to grab her pistol off of the ground, whipping around and shooting quickly. It was another male. Blonde hair, blue eyes, a quiver on his back. He also shot back at me, but he moved as he did so. I stayed in one spot, not even flinching. His aim was good, and I could tell he was trying to miss me on purpose. I removed my boot from the woman, standing to face the man fully. “Cap! I think we got her.” he said into his own comm, lowering her gun. 

“Sam?” he asked me, raising his hand. “Clint, location?” I heard a voice ask through his earpiece. “Southeast wing. Third floor. She’s enhanced.” he said. I bared my teeth at him, conjuring energy into my hands, like Clarise had back on the jet. He backed up a little, his hands still raised. “Sam, baby its me. It’s Clint.” he said, ducking when I thrust my arms out at him, sending a wave of energy at him. 

Deep down, I had no idea how I was able to do that. “I’m sorry. Clint, did you say she was enhanced? Or there is an enhanced?” Tony asked. I faltered a little at hearing the voices converse over the communication system. I knew the voices, but I couldn’t pinpoint how or why. 

I faltered too long, because there was suddenly a tight grip around my neck, and I was thrown to the ground. I felt a hand come up to my face, pulling harshly on the mask that was covering the lower half of it. “Shit. Yeah, it’s her.” The redhead said into her earpiece. 

“I have Frazier.” I heard one of the voices ring out. “I got her.” a man said, and a flash of silver was all I saw until I was face to face with the dark haired man. “Take in Frazier. Don’t let him go. I’m dealing with this.” He said into his earpiece before looking at the other two. “Get back to the jet. Medical kit is in the cockpit. Clint, you know what to do. Give me a minute to settle this before we blow it up.” He said to the others. 

The man, Clint, grabbed the woman and helped her up. They gave us an uneasy look, but I was already circling with the man, ready for a fight. “Come on, babydoll. It’s me. It’s Bucky. I know they messed with your head, but you gotta fight it. You know our voices, I know you do.” He said. I growled in frustration, couldn’t he just shut up. 

I could tell he wasn’t going to be the one to throw the first punch, so I lunged at him quickly. I must have shocked him with my speed, as he hesitated a quarter of a second too late to react fully. I grabbed his knife from his thigh, twirling it in my hand before shoving it deep into his arm. The whole thing took less than two seconds, which he obviously wasn’t expecting. 

He hissed at the intrusion, gripping the handle of the knife and pulling it out. “Okay. You want to play? Let’s see what they gave you.” He said, before lunging at me with practiced skill. He kept the knife in his hand, but never made a move to hurt me with it. It was all hand to hand, he was on the defense while I threw the attack moves. 

We moved like a well oiled machine, he knew my moves before I even did them. I realized then that I was using the same fighting style he was. “They made you able to analyze a fight pattern before being able to match it perfectly within seconds. Impressive.” He said, before throwing his elbow into my jaw. The move wasn’t expected on my end, seeing as I was on his side. 

“But what about when your opponent switches it up?” He asked, before a whirring sound was heard and he grabbed at me with his metal arm. He wrapped his arm around my torso, lifting me up before throwing me onto the ground. Him talking during a fight was oddly familiar, as if I had even in this position before. I shook my head, gathering a concentration of energy in my hands before something white and sticky bound them together. The fuck? 

I looked up when I heard a thwap, feet landing on the metal grate above us. “Good work, kid.” The dark haired man said to the newcomer. “Thanks Mr. Bucky. So, is it really her?” The masked man asked, his voice much higher than the others. “Yup. It’s her. I just need to get her sedated, then we can take care of that chip that is controlling her.” He said. I was focused on trying to break free of the webbing around my wrists, but I almost let him get the upper hand. 

Bucky, how did I know that, came up behind me with a needle in his hand. I twisted around, wrapping my arms around his head, pulling down hard and bringing my knee up. His face collided with my knee, producing a sickening sound. “Fuck!” He cursed, throwing the needle on the ground as he feared back from me. I focused the air around me, and used it to saw away at the webs on my wrists as I pulled with all my strength. The webs broke away, and I grabbed one of my pistols from my thigh holster, pointing it up at the boy in red. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Sam! It’s me! It’s Peter! Don’t shoot!” He said, holding his hands up. He looked behind him when his back hit the railing, before looking at me. “Tony, Cap? We could really use some backup in here.” the other man spoke into what I was assuming was his ear comm. “Securing the server room. Cap?” One of the voices spoke. 

“Just finished on my end. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” the other voice spoke, sounding slightly out of breath. 

I listened to their conversation, yet focused on the man my pistol was currently pointed at. He had taken off his mask, and the fear was evident on his face. He was young, but I didn’t care. “Sam…” the man behind me began, but it was too late. I pulled the trigger, and the bullet released. It wasn’t a killing shot, I already knew that, but it did plant itself into his side. The kid grunted once the bullet entered into his side, his hands going to grab at his wound. 

I don’t know why I didn’t kill him, I had the right angles to. But, I didn’t. “Goddamnit. Pete’s hit.” Bucky spoke, before he went up and grabbed me into a strong choke hold. I tried throwing my elbow back, then twisting my body, and even trying to kick my legs up over him, but his metal arm whirred as he locked it over my neck. 

Footsteps pounded on the metal floor, coming to a halt at the scene. Peter was up on the metal overhead grate, and Bucky had me in a tight choke hold. “Oh shit.” Steve said, watching things unfold. “Get the kid. I have her.” Bucky said, readjusting so his arm was pressed tighter against my neck when I loosened his hold with my arms. I dropped my weight, pulling Bucky down with me and rolled onto the top of him. He grunted, kicking his own leg up to pull me off of him. He jumped on top of me, in a position that was strangely familiar. He had his legs on each side of me, his metal arm pressing down tightly onto my chest.

“Hang on, Queens.” Steve said, looking for a way to get on the metal grate with Peter. Bucky was watching them, but still had a tight grip on me. I raised my hip, kicking my left leg hard and threw him off of me with the aid of my arm. I vaguely remembered never being strong enough to throw him off of me so easily, which would explain why he yelled a little as I did so. I got to my feet, grabbing my pistol from my other holster and aiming it at him. “Buck!” Steve yelled, and all I heard was a whizzing sound before the shield Steve had landed in Bucky’s arms. He raised the shield just in time to block his body as I pulled the trigger. The sound of the bullets hitting the metal echoed through the room, mixed along with Peter’s groans of pain.

I emptied the magazine within seconds, before realizing I was out of ammunition. I cursed, dropping the magazine and grabbing one from the belt around my waist. The two seconds it took to do that was all Bucky needed. The shield was thrown at me, hitting me square in the chest. I grunted and staggered on my feet, a sneer on my face as I watched the shield return to his hand. “Come on, doll. Don’t make me do this.” He begged, his dark hair falling around his face. I didn’t reply to his words, grabbing one of the discarded knives on the ground and twirling it in my fingers. “Alright then.” He said, before setting his shoulders and squaring his jaw

I was ready when he was the one to lunge at me. I turned my shoulder towards him, throwing the knife backwards. Realistically, I knew he would be able to anticipate any of my movements, he was trained by HYDRA after all. His arm came up to block the knife, the sound of metal and metal clanged. “Samantha.” He growled out, hoping to get a reaction from me by using his alpha tone. His was much different than the one Frazier used on me before, his made something deep down within me want to submit to him. I growled again, frustration taking over my body as I realized he was trying to sabotage my mission.

I lunged at him, using my momentum to take my knife, and driving it deep into the flesh of his thigh. “Bucky!” Steve yelled. Bucky hardly reacted to the knife entering his leg, as if he expected something like that to happen. “Fuck.” He grunted, pulling the knife out and throwing it to the side. He came at me, hand to hand this time. Punches, jabs, dodges, kicks, and shoulders were thrown between us. We moved quickly, as if we were dancing. We were a flurry of arms and fists, grunts from both of us as we tried to take down the other.

  
“_Sam. It’s me. You need to fight it. I am your alpha. Listen to your alpha_.” He grunted out in German. I set my jaw at that, grabbing his arm, pulling it as I dropped my body down, flipping him over me and onto the ground. He landed with a groan, and I quickly jumped on top of him and laid a punch to his face. I reined my fists down on him, until I saw blood pouring out of his mouth and nose. I grabbed one if the knives from my arm sheath, positioning it against his throat before getting ready to plunge it into his neck. 

Kill the Avengers, that was my mission. He was my mission. “Goddamn. I’m real sorry, doll.” Bucky said, before I felt a pain in the back of my head and a pinch in my neck. “But we need you back.” He said quietly, his hands coming to grip my hips firmly.

My body went slack, and I began to sway on my spot above Bucky. “She had you.” I heard Steve say to Bucky, before a pair of strong, familiar arms wrapped around me. “She’s strong. Much stronger than I ever thought they would be able to accomplish.” Bucky said, before another pair of hands touched my face gently. 

“We got her, Tony. Call Dr. Palmer. We need this thing out of her as soon as possible.” Steve said, before looking back at Bucky. “Here. Take her. I’ll get the kid.” He said, running over to the metal ladder and climbing up it to get Peter once he passed me into his arms. “Come on, son. You gotta stay with me. We got Sam. Bruce will be able to patch you up in the jet.”

Another pair of strong arms gripped me tight, before we began our journey through the building to the jet. Bucky ran with me in his arms, Steve hot on his heels with Peter. “Blow it up, Tony!” Steve yelled once we made it outside. Explosions and the crack of thunder were heard for miles as the Avengers successfully took down the base and the men behind it.

\----

Surgery, that is what it took to remove the programming chip from my body. Not only was it surgery, but one that took well over right hours by the hands of one Dr. Christine Palmer. She also had Dr. Stephen Strange and two well trusted nurses in the room with her, even though she was the only one actually performing the surgery. Tony had requested Strange to be there, as he was one of the most accredited neurosurgeons before he got in his accident. They had been flown out to a private hospital that Tony apparently owned.

The chip has been implanted directly into my brain stem, which is why the surgery took so long. One wrong move and I could die on the table. My mates were painfully aware of this as they waited for me to get out of surgery. Tony had been the one to capture Frazier after Steve came to help us, bringing him in for questioning. He was back at the compound where Natasha and Clint were handling him along with SHIELD. My alpha mates were the only ones with me at the hospital, well, besides Bruce who was aiding the medical team in my recovery.

I was currently in a recovery room in the critical care unit, the surgery had been successful in removing the chip, but like most things in life, there had been a price to pay. 

I was just beginning to regain consciousness, but my eyes were to heavy to open yet. “Nerve damage? What kind of nerve damage?” I heard Tony’s voice speak up, his voice a little shaky. “Nothing major, Tony. The chip was implanted in her brain stem, which goes into the spinal cord. Some of the sensory neurons were damaged upon implantation. We were able to remove the chip, which in all honesty, was a huge feat in itself.” A man with a smooth voice woke up.

I heard the familiar sigh that belonged to Tony, and I could imagine him rubbing his forehead with his hand in frustration. “So, what does this mean for her?” he asked. “Well until she wakes up, it’ll be hard to tell exactly what nerves were damaged. The nervous system is vast, and any disturbance in it can cause minor damage such as tingling in the toes, all the way up to paralysis.” He spoke. I heard a sharp intake of breath at the words, but I wasn’t able to pinpoint who it was.

“I don’t believe she will be suffering from paralysis, Mr. Stark.” Dr. Palmer said quickly. “luckily for her, there was no brain damage associated with her time in the hands of HYDRA. She was banged up pretty good, and had some physical traumas, but no significant brain damage was seen on our scans.” She said to Tony.

“When will she wake up?” Steve asked, his voice full of concern. “That is entirely up to her, Captain. She is stable, and that is the biggest step to a successful recovery.” Strange said, ending the conversation there.

My world went in and out from there, voices mumbled as I drifted in and out of a medical induced sleep. The constant beep of the heart rate monitor served as a reminder that I was safe, and no longer in the hands of HYDRA. I listened to the voices of my mates, letting the comfort of knowing they were here with me lull me into a deep sleep.

The next time I woke up, I felt much more coherent than I had any time before that. I groaned the moment I was awake, my body hurt in places it had never hurt before. Like I did at the room in HYDRA, it felt like I could feel the energy in their air, only this time it was much stronger than in the room in HYDRA. I flinched, the sound of the monitors were far too loud, the whirring of the oxygen machine made my head spin.

Everything was too much, way too much. My heart rate picked up, and I could basically heard the blood pumping through my heart at a faster rate. The beeping in the room got louder and faster, which only made me begin to panic. I tried to sit myself up, but my right arm flared up in pain. “Whoa. Easy, doll. Easy. You’re okay.” I heard a soothing, familiar voice say.

I looked up, seeing Steve getting up from the green leather hospital chair he was sitting in. he looked rough, his hair tousled messily, dark bags under his eyes, and a beard growing in on his face. “Steve.” I croaked, looking at him in fear. “I know, I know. Hang on let me call the nurse.” He said, reaching behind the bed to press a button that would call one of the nurses.

“What’s going on?” I asked, trying to put my arm down to push myself up, only to be met with the same pain. “Steve.” I whimpered, looking at him for answers. I felt scared, because at that moment, I realized I couldn’t feel part of my right arm, and my left hand. “Shhhh. Hang on, baby. Hang on. I will explain once I make sure you aren’t about to collapse or something.” He said to me gently.

I heard footsteps, ones that I shouldn’t have been able to hear through the closed door. “I hear them.” I said quietly, looking up at Steve. His eyebrows scrunched together, his lips pursing for a second. “Who do you hear?” he asked me cautiously. “The nurses. They are running.” I said, looking into his eyes. He didn’t say anything, but I could tell he was trying to hear it, too. “Doll, there isn’t-“ he started, before he stopped mid sentence. His eyebrows raised and his mouth dropped a little.

You hear footsteps coming towards us?” he asked. I nodded, and he let out a small breath before rubbing his cheek. “She heard them before I did.” He mumbled quietly, before looking up at me. “You’re enhanced.” He blurted out, before looking like he immediately regretted it. I looked at him, before nodding. I knew that, because I remember being able to pull the restraints from the bed and the door off of its hinges. “I know.” I said to him.

He nodded, opening his mouth to say something before the nurse knocked on the door twice, before opening the door. “Good afternoon, Captain.” She greeted, before looking at me. “Good afternoon, Miss Morrison. How are you feeling?” she asked me, coming over to check my vitals. She grabbed the clipboard off the end of my bed, recording the numbers of my heartrate, oxygen levels, and blood pressure. “I hurt.” I said honestly, wincing a little as she pressed a button to sit my bed up.

“Where do you hurt?” she asked, grabbing a pair of gloves and pulling them onto her hands. “My head, my neck, my stomach, my back and my arm.” I listed off. She nodded, before gently grabbing my arm to feel around on it. “You had a compound fracture on your arm, but it has been reset, just not casted. Based on the positioning of the break, we figured a sling would suffice.” She spoke to me. I nodded, that would explain the pain in my right arm. I noticed the white gauze wrapping my hands and going up beyond my wrists. “Category three skin tears on both of your hands and wrists, a large laceration on your right forearm. No major arterial or vein damage, but you did need a total of thirteen stitches.” She spoke as she checked over my gauze. “I just changed these not even an hour ago, so you should be okay for a little while.” She spoke.

I looked over at Steve, seeing him on the phone while watching the nurse and I. He said something into the phone before removing the phone from his ear. “You okay, baby?” he asked me in concern. I nodded, wincing a little as the back of my neck moved. “Oh, please no moving your head, dear. You are still recovering from the surgery you underwent.” She said, pressing a gentle hand on my shoulder. Steve ended the call, before walking back over to us.

“Tony and Bucky are on the way.” Steve said before looking up at the nurse. “Dr. Palmer will be here shortly, she is in surgery right now. She will go over everything with you.” She said, before looking back at my IV. “Miss Morrison, on a scale from one to ten, what if your pain level as a whole?” she asked me.

I thought about the question, I was in a lot of pain, but I didn’t feel like I was about to roll over and die. “An eight or so.” I replied honestly. Steve let out a pained noise and his face twisted at my answer, as if hearing I was in pain physically hurt him. The nurse nodded, before fussing with the IV drip. “I am restarting your morphine, that should help.” She said. The clear liquid began flowing through the tube, and I could feel it entering my bloodstream. The pain instantly began to ease up, and I no longer felt like I was being suffocated by the pain that surrounded my body.

My nurse went over to speak to Steve quietly, he was the one who had the final say in all my medical treatments as the head of the pack. I heard her ask him some questions, which he answered just as quietly. I thought back to everything that just took place in the last forty eight hours, and it suddenly hit me what had happened.

I dropped, my mom died, I was injected by some mysterious serum that gave me superhuman abilities, I shot my mates…oh god. “Oh god. Steve?” I asked, suddenly sitting up. A pained gasp left my mouth as I jostled my body, and he was instantly at my side, easing me back down onto the bed. “Sam, babydoll you cant be moving like that.” He chastised, before looking my body over quickly. “what’s the matter? Is the medicine not working? Ma’am, I think she is still in pain.” He said quickly, calling the nurse over. The nursed clucked her tongue at him, before putting her hand on his shoulder. “I assure you Captain that the medicine is working. She is on a maximum dosage. I will leave you for a moment and try to page Dr. Palmer.” She said, as if she knew I needed to talk to Steve about something important.

Steve opened his mouth to argue with the nurse, but I beat him to speaking. “I shot Nat, and Peter.” I said, looking at him with wide eyes. His head snapped down to look at me, his mouth opening and closing a couple times as he tried to formulate a response. “You remember that?” he asked quietly, his eyes going soft. I nodded, wincing when the stitches on the back of my neck pulled. “Stop moving your head before I ask them to put a neck brace on you.” He scolded, before sighing deeply and rubbing the hair on his face. “We weren’t sure how much you were going to remember. Between the surgery and the programming of the chip, none of us knew what would and wouldn’t stick.” He said with a little grimace.

“Are they okay?” I asked him, feeling sick at the thought of hurting my mates. More memories came flooding back into my brain, and I remembered my fight with Bucky. “I stabbed Bucky. Twice.” I gasped, looking at him. He gave me a sad smile before nodding. “You did, but you had no control over your actions. Nobody holds that against you.” He spoke softly, sitting down on the bed with me.

A knock on the door was heard before Dr. Palmer walked in. “Good afternoon.” She spoke, giving us a smile. “It is nice to see you awake and well, Miss Morrison. How are you feeling?” she asked me. I pursed my lips, feeling terrible about everything. “Like I fucked up.” I replied. Steve grabbed my hand at that, rubbing the back of my knuckles with his thumb.

“I see. Well I can speak on behalf of everyone when I say that what happened was not your fault. However, I do think that is a discussion you need to have with your mates.” She said kindly. She looked at Steve before continuing. “Would you like to go over what we found now, or would you like to wait for your other alpha mates?” she asked him.

“They should be here any second, they were already on the way when I called them. We will wait for them.” Steve said firmly. Dr. Palmer nodded before looking back to me. “Tell me about the pain you are in. I see that we restarted your morphine drip.” She said, looking up at the IV bag hanging next to my head.

“I was hurting.” I said, wincing when I tried to sit up more in the bed. “That is to be expected, you had quite the list of injuries.” She said with a sympathetic smile. Before she got another word in, the door flew open and Bucky and Tony rushed into the room. “Oh god, Sammie.” Bucky said, rushing up to me before he stopped himself from hugging me, settling on kissing my head. “There’s my girl.” Tony said, repeating the same action. “Hi.” I said with a small smile.

“Hello Dr. Palmer.” Bucky said, giving the woman a nod in greeting. She said her hellos to them before clasping her hands in front of her and leaning back on the counter. “Alright, well let’s get straight to it. Sam, I wont beat around the bush here, you shouldn’t be alive.” She said bluntly, making me grimace. I knew that. Frazier said only a few people have survived his tests.

“Besides the long list of injuries, we found some other damage during our tests we ran when you were brought in. The first being the nerve damage that was caused from the implantation of the chip. I want to first ask you to do some quick tests, then we will talk about the rest of our discoveries.” She said, looking at me with kind eyes.

“Can you touch your fingers together, like this?” she asked me, touching her thumb to her fingers. I was able to do it on my left hand, but my right hand had some troubles. My hand was shaking violently, and I couldn’t bring my thumb past my middle finger. Fear rose in my chest, and I looked at my mates with wide eyes. Tony gave me a sad smile. “You’re okay. We will work on it.” Steve soothed, bringing his hand to rest on my thigh. I took a deep breath, before looking at Dr. Palmer. “He is right, there is a chance that the difficulties may be from the break. Now what about your toes, can you wiggle your toes?” she asked me. I looked down with my eyes, not wanting to move my neck as I wiggled my toes for her. “Good, those seem to be in working order.” She said with a smile. I let out a watery laugh, looking back to my right hand where I couldn’t move part of it. I stared at the gauze wrapping my arm, before looking back up at her.

“Can you scrunch your face up? Like this?” she asked, wrinkling her nose and scrunching her eyebrows. I tried to mimic her, not sure if I was able to do it correctly or not. Tony let out a deep breath slowly, which indicated to me something was wrong. “Alright. I suspect there was minor nerve damage done on the right side of your body, but some physical therapy should help rehabilitate your functionalities.” She spoke.

She took a deep breath before looking at each of us. “Now, the next thing we discovered was a little more concerning. Upon studying her blood work, we found dangerously high levels of chloroform, and similar drugs used to keep you in a constant sedated sate. We also found an odd mixture of chemicals, one that is similar to the ones in Captain Rogers’ body. The difference being, well. They have a radioactive charge on them, and they reacted to the air when exposed to oxygen.” She said, stumbling over her words just a little.

“They injected me with something my first day there.” I said, making her nod. “Yes, and I firmly believe that is what it was. The other thing about the serum that you have been injected with is how it bonded with your cells.” She said. “There are some things science can’t explain, and I am afraid this is one of those cases. I don’t know how the serum works, what it did to you, or what you now have control over. All I know is that when we tried to run tests, we were unable to find conclusive results.” She said. I frowned, looking at Steve who wore a matching expression.

“So you have no idea what they did to her?” Tony asked her. “I’m afraid not. Not in this sense that is.” She said, biting her lip before continuing. “But I bet Stephen would be able to help you out.” She said a little quieter.

\----

Stephen Strange was a nice man, albeit a little intimidating at first. He didn’t seem to care that we came into his sanctum without permission, he claimed he knew we would be coming. He was a magician, or sorcerer, as I was corrected.

When we got there, he laid me down on a table and ran his hands over me in an intricate pattern. He explained what had happened to my body as a result of HYDRA’s program. Nerve damage was one of them, but the thing that shocked my mates and I the most was the face my body had been enhanced in a few ways.

I was stronger now, much stronger. Not as physically strong as Steve or Bucky, but almost there. I had enhanced healing factors, although once again, they were not as fast as Steve’s. The real kicker was that I possessed control over the elements and physical matter. I knew I could control the air, I found that out back at the HYDRA facilities, but I had no idea about the other elements. The control over physical matter meant once I was able to control it, I would be able to manipulate objects in whatever way I wanted.

After he was able to tell us what was going on with my body and what we could expect, we thanked him and piled into the black SUV and began our journey back to the compound. Bucky sat in the back with me, holding me tightly into his chest as Tony and Steve spoke quietly in the front. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he felt especially guilty over everything since he was the last one to really talk to me about dropping before they went out on the mission. He felt like he should have helped me drop before they went out, and he was guilty he didn’t. I didn’t blame him at all, I shouldn’t have held that information from him.

Bucky was whispering in Romanian into my hear, and I knew from his tone he was apologizing over and over again. “_Bucky.” _Steve bit out in Romanian. Bucky stopped his whispering, looking up to meet his eyes in the review mirror. _“Nobody is blaming you. Enough. If I hear one more apology leave your mouth about this I will stop the car and spank you over the hood. Understood?” _Steve said in a firm tone, still speaking in Romanian. I didn’t know what they said, unable to understand the language. Bucky mumbled a reply, which I knew was a response to the scolding he just got from Steve. Tony snorted at the two, turning to look at me.

“How are you feeling? Not too much pain?” he asked me. “Nope.” I said, trying to relax into Bucky’s hold. When I left the hospital my mates insisted on me wearing a neck brace, that way I wouldn’t be able to move my head and pull on the stitches that were on the back of my neck. My arm was in it’s sling, and Bucky had just replaced the wrappings on my forearms. Tony nodded his head, turning back to look at the road.

My mind wandered, how would these changes affect my life? Was I going to be different now? Well, obviously I would. But now, I was an omega who was stronger than most of her mates, and an enhanced. I could literally control the elements, and physical matter. How would this change things? Would my mates still even want me now that I was different? 

Steve reached his hand back after a few beats of silence. His hand wrapped around my thigh, squeezing it reassuringly. “We will get through this, baby. We love you.” He comforted, as if he knew what I needed to hear. Bucky gripped my hand tightly, kissing the side of my head as Steve turned on some light music, lulling me into my first peaceful sleep in days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Yay!   
So, I have had this planned for Sam since I began writing this story. I know not many people like OC fics where they have powers, but I plan on making this one a little different. Sam is going to have struggles, this is not going to be easy on her. So please prep your minds for that.   
I hope you will still read after this happened! If it is no longer your cup of tea, I totally understand!   
The pack WILL still be the same as it was before. Sam is still the omega and submissive. Punishments will still be consequences for actions. That will all stay the same. But, like I said, there will be some struggles with her new powers.   
I hope you didn't hate it, and if you do, you don't need to continue to read! This story is a way for me to escape reality, and this is just how it is now.   
Please let me know what you think in the comments, I love reading what y'all have to say!   
Until next week,   
Lots of love!   
-B 
> 
> PS: Sorry for the spacing formatting, my computer didn't want to transfer the file properly. 
> 
> Things that inspired me:   
Quinjet: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/342766221643957901/   
Frazier as Bucky: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/AZ2THXLqec41Gh-9ju66mfUmnA_FatYkbm-4J3aUMISQa3QCc4BQT4Y/  
Sam captured: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/342766221643934729/   
Sam's HYDRA room: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/342766221643762242/  
Sam's HYDRA outfit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/342766221643969391/  
Sam's powers: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/342766221643969596/


	22. Six days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst. That's it. That is the chapter.  
PS: sorry about the spacing again, this was uploaded from my phone. Hope you enjoy!!!

_ “Clint!” I screamed, watching in horror as Frazier held the gun up to his head. “Please! Kill me! Kill me instead!” I screamed, watching as he closed his eyes as tears cascaded down his cheeks. The gag between his teeth muffled it, but I heard every wheezing breath he took. A direct result of them beating him because of me.  _

_ “You can save him.” Frazier said, before the men in black busted into the room with the metal cart trailing behind them. “Anything! Please!” I begged, my own tears spilling onto my cheeks. He was trying to withhold his sobs, but I could see him look up at me, desperation in his eyes. You can save him. Save me, his eyes screamed.  _

_ Rough hands shoved my head down, baring my neck as if I were facing a guillotine. “I love you Clint. I love you all, so much.” I sobbed, before a scream left my lips. My throat was raw already from crying, so the screaming brought agony to me.  _

_ “Sam.” A voice spoke loudly. God, was I dead? Was this hell? Was that voice the sound of God damming me to eternal suffering?  _

_ The pain overtook me like waves on a beach. It would intensify, before subsiding. Then do it over and over again.  _

_ “Sam.” The voice repeated. I turned to look at Clint, only to see a dead body laying on the ground. Brain matter and blood was splattered across the room. His head held a gaping hole, eyes still wide with fear from where he laid on the ground. “Clint.” I whimpered before another scream racked my body.  _

_ The next thing I knew, I was standing above the bodies of Natasha and Bucky, holding a gun up to Clint’s head this time. I was dressed in the all black jumpsuit, mask covering my face.  _

_ “Please. It’s us. You know us. You need to fight it.” Bucky pleaded, moving towards Natasha to place pressure on a wound that was seeping blood from her shoulder.  _

_ I didn’t respond to his words, my face stoic and eyes blank as I remembered my mission. Kill the Avengers. I took the hammer on the gun, pulling it back slowly. Clint began shaking in fear, his own pleas leaving his lips as I placed my finger on the trigger. I began to slowly squeeze the trigger, about to end his life…. _

_ “Sam!”  _

I jolted awake harshly, the scream making its way past my lips. “You’re okay, shhh. It’s okay. You’re safe. It wasn’t real.” I heard a rumbly voice soothe, before I was pulled into a pair of warm arms. 

This had become a nightly routine the past six days. Every fucking night. One of my mates would have to help comfort me after another nightmare plagued my dreams, always about my time in HYDRA, always a new scene about me hurting those I loved. 

I curled in on myself, whimpering as the stitches on the back of my neck pulled my skin uncomfortably. “Deep breaths. Come on, darling. Follow my breathing.” Tony instructed, exaggerating his breathing so I would be able to follow his breathing easily. 

I tried to follow his breathing, trying to push past the wall of fear but I panicked. His arms around me were confining me. I felt like I couldn’t move again, the same fear that filled my chest when I first woke at the HYDRA base tied in the chains bloomed and spread through my whole body. I couldn’t breathe, I couldn’t breath. I needed to get out. 

Panicked, I shoved my way out of Tony’s arms. I clamored backwards on the bed, trying to get distance. “Easy, easy. Hey. It’s just us. You’re home. We are at the compound. You’re in bed with your pack. It’s me, Tony. Steve, Bucky, Bruce, Natasha and Clint. You are Samantha. You are safe. You are home.” Tony said softly, raising his hands to show he wouldn't make any move towards me.

Steve had jumped to action, turning on the lamp next to the bed to bring some light into the room. Since I had gotten back, we have been sleeping with a small night light in the room and the bathroom light on, but right now he knew I needed more than that. 

My mates were all wide awake now, none of them making a move towards me as I tried to calm down. My chest was heaving and I felt like I was about to vomit. The back of my neck ached, and realistically I knew it was from jostling my body and pulling on the stitches, but it still struck fear into my body that the chip had been re-implanted. 

I brought my knees to my chest, keeping my eyes on Tony’s chest where he was still doing the exaggerated breathing. I closed my eyes, dropping my head down between my knees. I hissed in pain as my neck pulled painfully again, but I didn’t have it in me to care. 

“Sam. You need to at least straighten your neck. You’ll pop the stitches like that.” Bruce said quietly after a few moments of silence. I let out a controlled breath, feeling myself returning back to reality from the nightmare. I brought my legs closer, shifting so my neck was a little straighter and the uncomfortable pull on the stitches dissipated. 

“Can I touch you now, darling?” Tony asked me once my breathing was back to normal and I was calmed down. “Yea.” I mumbled out, wanting the physical comfort he was offering. The bed shifted under me, and I was being pulled into his chest. “You’re okay. I got you.” He murmured into my ear quietly, kissing my head. I melted into his arms, letting the safety and comfort his body radiated wash away the remaining fear I had. “I got you.” he whispered quietly again. I wasn't sure if he was reassuring himself or me, but either way it was a nice reminder I was home and not at the base. 

Tony held me tightly, tucking my head under his chin as he swayed us from side to side. He whispered reassurances into my ear. I wasn't entirely sure how late it was, but I knew if he was trying this hard to get me to sleep, it must have been late. He didn't cease his movements even when I began nodding off, keeping me in his tight hold as one would do with an infant when they finally began to sleep after hours of crying. I was positive my poor mates were feeling the same feeling at the moment. “Go to sleep, my darling. I will keep you safe.” he whispered into my ear once he nodded at Steve to turn off the lamp. 

I clutched onto his shirt as if my life depended on it, allowing myself to fall deep into the arms of sleep. I felt another pair of hands on my own. I knew it was Nat from the size of her hands and the softness of her skin. She squeezed my hand a little, which I gladly did back. “ Ya lyublyu tebya.” she whispered quietly, making me smile. That was the last thing I heard before I finally fell into the sweet escape that was a dreamless sleep. 

\----

I groaned in frustration, my hand shaking as I hovered it over the piano keys. I was currently in the piano room, trying to escape my fucked up reality. I was supposed to be in therapy with Sam right now, but I refused to go today. I woke up in a foul mood after Tony had finally helped me go to sleep, which has been the theme of the week. 

We had the funeral for my mom two days ago, only four days after I got back. My mates and I flew out to my hometown to bury an empty casket next to my dad’s. That was a bittersweet moment, both of my parent’s had headstones but neither of their bodies were buried. HYDRA took that away from them. I didn't want a huge funeral for her, so only her close friends in my hometown showed up. I didn't have any family left, so now all I had was my mates. Another fucked up reality I was facing. 

I was angry after that day, angry with HYDRA and everything they have ever done. Not only did they take my family away from me, they took part of me with them. My nerve damage wasn't getting any better, not that it would after only six days, but it was the fact that HYDRA took that away from me that angered me. Like now, I was angry that I couldn't even do the one thing in my life I have always been able to do. 

Because I couldn't move part of my hand, I couldn't play the piano like I used to. Frustration morphed into anger, which morphed into sadness. I stared at the keys in front of me, tears in my eyes as my lip wobbled a little. Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry. I took a breath, trying to do a simple warm up. The kind of warm up I did when I was six and still a beginner. My left hand did alright, but I lost it when my right hand wasn't even able to press down the keys. 

I brought my right hand up, clutching my wrist as I leaned down to rest my head on the music rack, sobs racked my body. I wasn't sure how long I was in there crying, but I tried to compose myself when I felt a presence next to me. 

“You going to let me sit?” I heard Sam ask. Great. Just what I wanted right now. I nodded regardless, scooting over on the bench for him to sit next to me. I rubbed my eyes, turning to look at the entryway and saw Bucky standing there, his arms crossed across his chest, but his eyes were sad. He had a knowing look on his face. I knew he knows what I was going through. He gave me a tight lipped smile, before turning and walking away. 

Sam sat next to me silently, waiting to see if I was going to talk first. When it was clear I wasn’t going to, he broke the silence. “Want to tell me why you skipped our session to cry on a piano?” he asked me, trying to lighten the mood. I let out a watery laugh, which turned into more tears. “Sam?” he asked me, his voice laced with concern. “I can't do it.” I sobbed, leaning down into the piano again. 

“Do what?” he asked me, his voice soft. “Any of it.” I sobbed harder, my world crumbling in that moment. Reality was hitting me full force. I might not ever be able to play again. I was never going to see my mom again. I had become an enhanced. I have pushed my mates away as I struggled with my own emotions. Overall, I was just a fucking mess. 

“Kiddo, you need to be more specific than that. Because that sounds pretty concerning to me.” he said, his voice serious. I sat up, looking at him. His dark eyes were concerned, but his face was neutral. Sam has seen and heard a lot of things working down at the VA. 

I scrubbed my eyes with the heel of my palm, taking a deep breath before looking back at him. “Anything, Sam. I can’t do anything anymore. They fucked me up. I am fucked up now. They ruined my life. I am some fucking freak, I have these powers that I have no idea how to control. I can’t sleep anymore. I can’t drop. I can’t be a good omega. I can’t do anything. I don't want to anymore. I just, I cant.'' I said, crying as I told him how I was feeling. 

He made a sound, before continuing. “Sam, I know you wont like to hear this, but as your friend and your ‘therapist’ as I have been deemed, I need to ask. Are you planning on hurting yourself?” he asked me, the underlying question heavy in his words. I instantly shook my head, no. No I was not. I couldn't do that, not to me or my mates. “No. I’m just having a hard time.” I said, wiping my eyes again. “Alright. I just had to be sure.” he said, before he closed the cover over the keys. “I want to focus on your thoughts though. Because I know we have talked about this before. Just because some things have changed after what happened to you, it does not mean you are any less of an omega or mate, or a person. And you are most definitely not a freak. Not to anyone here that is, some people out there aren't as accepting of enhanced as we are, but nobody in your support system is normal. Do you think your mates are freaks?” he asked me. 

“Of course not!” I said, appalled by the thought of him thinking I thought they were freaks. I loved my mates, no ifs ands or buts about it. “Then why would they think you are a freak?” he asked me. I shrugged, looking down at my hands. I was subconsciously holding my right hand in my left one. “Because.” I mumbled, not really having an answer. “Because why?” he pressed. “Because I let it happen! If I had just fucking told them I needed to drop none of this would have happened! It is all my fault! Now I am stuck with these stupid powers I have no control over!” I yelled, anger with myself filling my body. The ground beneath us shook, and I instantly willed myself to calm down. 

“Okay. First of all, that is absolutely not true. None of it. Nothing that happened to you was your fault. None of it. We are going to get that out of your head. Second of all, those powers you are stuck with, they don’t make you a freak. Not at all. They make you unique.” He said firmly. 

I didn’t reply to him, simply nodding and keeping my eyes downcast. The anger that I felt slowly started to seep away. I was getting so tired of them being all over the place, especially since whenever I lost control of my emotions I would begin to control the elements around me. It was a true shock for poor Steve when I lost my temper and flames erupted from my hands. Then he had to hold me as I cried over the whole thing. That was a bad day, it was also the day I realized I was a freak. I knew Dr. Strange said I had control over the elements, but none of us had thought that would happen. 

“Sam? You listening?” Sam asked me, bringing me back to reality. “Huh? Oh. Sorry. No, I wasn’t.” I said stupidly, focusing on him. “I asked how you have been handling your emotions recently? Better? Worse?” He asked me. Guess we are still having a session. “Uh. Kinda the same.” I said, fingering at the cover over the keys. 

“What about the nightmares?” He asked me. I winced at the question. That was something I was seriously struggling with. The nightmares have been the worst thing so far. Sure, the emotional whirlwind sucked, but the nightmares were god awful. The first one scared me shitless, it was so real I wholeheartedly thought I was back with HYDRA. Poor Steve jerked awake when I woke up gasping and screaming, and he held me tight as I cried into his chest. Clint got it the second time, doing the same thing. Every night since I got back, my sleep was plagued by false memories, or of my real ones. None of my mates were strangers to nightmares, they all suffered from them on occasion too. The first night back nobody slept peacefully, all of us forced to face our demons. 

“They...they are bad. Last night was rough again.” I said, looking down at my lap. He made a sound of acknowledgement, but remained silent for me to continue. “It was Clint this time.” I mumbled, biting my lip hard to keep my tears at bay. I was so tired of crying. 

Sam and I kept talking for an hour and a half before Bucky showed back up. It was nice to talk to someone about everything, someone who wasn't one of my mates that is. Bucky was the other person I talked to the most about everything with. He understood what I was going through more than anyone else, and he helped me process through my feelings in the healthiest way possible. “Sammie? Dr. Palmer is here.” he said softly, drawing our attention over to him. 

I nodded, looking back at Sam. “We will talk more in a couple days. If you need me though, don't be a stranger. I know Pete and Wanda miss seeing you around on our wing.” he said, hugging me into his side. “Hang in there, kiddo.” he said as he released me from his hold. We both stood up from the piano bench, and I all but fell into Bucky’s awaiting arms. “Hi babydoll. You feeling better?” he asked, gently kissing the side of my head. I nodded into his chest, inhaling his soothing scent. 

“Yea. Sam is a good listener.” I said, pulling away from him. “Yea, he is. Thanks for takin’ care of our girl, Wilson.” he said above my head, nodding in thanks at Sam. Sam nodded his head up, “Anything for a friend.” he said, giving me a smile. 

Bucky led me to the left, while Sam split to the right towards the team wing. “Well? How was it?” Bucky asked, taking his left hand and intertwining it with mine. I stared down at our hands, part of mine wasn't able to close around his, and I couldn't even feel the pressure of his hand in mine. “Fine.” I mumbled, trying to squeeze my hand in his. He also looked down, pursing his lips when he saw what I was trying to do. I let out a huff when nothing happened, no matter how hard I thought about it. 

“Do you think the sessions are helping?” he asked me, not commenting on the fact I wasn't able to close my hand. I shrugged, not really in the mood to talk about what was going on. Sam and I just talked about that, how I was pushing away my mates because I was having a hard time with everything. He assured me that because everything was still fresh, it was perfectly normal to push away those I love. But he also told me the sooner I began to let them in and help me, the sooner I would begin to heal the wounds that HYDRA had caused. 

“Come on doll, don't shut me out.” Bucky said quietly, stopping and pulling me into his arms. “Don’t. Trust me, it only hurts you worse.” he whispered into my ear. I nodded, closing my eyes tight. I pulled away, looking at him with teary eyes. His wounds I gave him were still wrapped up, and seeing the gauze on his arm made me sick. 

“Hey, hey. Stop. Don’t do that to yourself. Trust me, dwelling on the things you did when you weren't fully you will do nothing but bring you down a dark, dark hole. I don't want to see you go down that hole.” he said, leaning down to gently kiss my lips. I kissed back, happy to have some physical affection. “So, what are you not going to do?” he asked me once we broke apart. “Dwell on the things I did.” I said, looking into his icy blue eyes. “That’s my girl.” he smiled, making a warmth spread through my body. 

“Come on, let’s get you to the med bay.” he said, pulling me along once again. 

\----

“Ow.” I complained, clenching Steve’s hand a little tighter. Dr. Palmer was doing some tests on me, and that included a blood draw from the crook of my elbow. She had finally removed the stitches from the back of my neck and my wrist, only after she made me promise to take it easy and not reopen the wounds. 

“After this I want to schedule an MRI.” she said, looking from Steve to me. “Why?” I asked her, screwing up my face when she pulled the needle out of my arm. “I want to see your brain activity. I don't expect a full recovery this quick, but I do see progress. Your facial nerves seem to be doing a little better. The scan will give us an idea of what we are dealing with.” she explained, placing a cotton ball over my arm and instructing me to hold it there. I gave her a look, she wanted me to hold it with my right hand? She must be testing me. 

I raised my hand, which still shook, up to the crook of my elbow. I set my jaw as I focused on the movement, annoyed that something this mundane took so much effort. Steve raised his hand to help me, but backed off when I shot a glare at him. It took a lot of concentration, but I was finally able to get the cotton ball pressed onto my arm. I looked up at Steve, who was wearing a huge smile on his face. “Good job, sweetheart.” he praised, making the air around me lighten more than it had in days. I looked over at Bucky who was also in the room, but standing off to the side. He gave me a similar smile, the kind that was full of pride. “Good job, babydoll. I told you that you’d get it.” he said. 

I smiled, looking back down at my arm. My hand still shook like no other, but for the most part the cotton ball had been pressed into place. “I am thinking that it would be beneficial to start physical therapy for your hand soon. I have no doubts that with a consistent regime, you will have function back in that hand of yours.” Dr. Palmer said, returning with a pen light. 

“Will she regain full function?” Steve asked, looking up at where she was shining the light into my right eye. “Unfortunately, I cannot make any promises like that. Nerve damage is tricky. But regardless, I think within a few months she will be able to go back to life as normal.” she said, clicking off the light and pocketing it. 

Steve made a sound, looking up at me with his soft blue eyes. “So, Sam. Tell me how things have been since we last saw each other. Have you experimented with your powers at all?” she asked me. I flushed a little, remembering my incident with Steve. “I don't think experimentation is the right word for it. But they have made an appearance once or twice.” I said, the tips of my ears still burning. Steve snorted, looking down to hide his smile. “I see. Were the appearances on command? Or by accident?” she asked, nodding her head at my words. 

“Accident.” I replied, looking over at Bucky. He was listening, but he was typing on his phone. “Alright. Well, as a doctor I must advise against any type of activities that might be strenuous on your body. That would include trying to experiment with your new enhancements.” she said. I frowned, that was one thing I have been wanting to talk to my mates about. I am stuck with these new powers, and I really wanted to test them out and see what they entail. I nodded my head in understanding, although I was not happy about it at all. 

We wrapped up the visit soon after that, mainly she let us know what we could expect with my next visit at the neurology center. I wasn't listening at all, if I am being honest. I knew my alphas were based on their expressions and nodding, but I was more focused on the fact that I wasn’t allowed to try out my new powers. If I am being honest, I am annoyed with the fact I can’t do anything right now. I was tired of being locked up in the pack wing. My mates were pretty clear that I wasn't supposed to be doing anything strenuous. And they have been very lenient on me the past six days when it came to punishments. My emotions were insane, and I can't even begin to count the times I have lost my temper with one of them or sassed them over small things. 

I pursed my lips, thinking about where we were going to go from there. Other than not doing strenuous activities, I was basically cleared. I frowned then, what counts as strenuous? I had been itching to ask to go down to the river, get outside, or just do something. Shit I would even take walking around the track in the training center over sitting on the couch for one more day. 

I looked back over to where my alphas were talking to Dr. Palmer, and I formulated a plan on how to ask them if I could go do something today. 

\----

“Steve! You're being unfair!” I yelled, walking away from him. Turns out, I can't control my big mouth the way I thought. As soon as we began walking back, I had asked about when I could train with my powers. Then I backtracked and asked to go to the river. He agreed to the river, but only if someone came with me. I wasn't sure why that upset me, but it did. I am blaming the mood swings for that though. 

“Oh? Am I? Because I think I am being very fair.” he said, rolling his eyes a little at me. Captain America? More like Captain of Sass. “Okay, well you're not.” I huffed out before muttering under my breath “can’t fucking do anything around here.” 

He scoffed, and Bucky had to bite his lip to stop himself from smiling at our exchange. He has told me so many times that I am the only one who can rival Steve’s level of sass besides Tony. “Keep it up and you will find yourself over my lap and in timeout for the rest of the day.” Steve said, giving me his look that screamed ‘try me’. 

My mouth dropped at the threat, it was the first one I had seriously gotten since we got back. I recovered quickly, feeling more annoyed than anything now. “Yeah. Okay. Whatever.” I said, before walking in front of him and Bucky. I don't know why I thought I would get away with that, especially with Steve. He despised when any of us replied to him with ‘whatever’. He said it was rude and downright disrespectful. So, I wasn't really all that shocked when I felt his hand wrap around my bicep and pull me back towards him. He maneuvered me so I was facing him, and he wasted no time grabbing my chin gently and making me look up at him. 

“That is enough. This attitude you have had is getting ridiculous. You have been hurt, which is why we did not enforce our normal rules. But you are proving to us all that you need the structure and consequences by carrying on with these antics. I am done with it. Understood? You can be upset, you can be sad, you can be whatever you are feeling, but you cannot be disrespectful to us. We are your mates, we are your partners. I said you need someone with you not because I want to be a controlling asshole, but because the water is high and fast. You decided to cop an attitude before I could explain, which is why we are having this talk.” he said, making me look down. It has been a little while since I received a scolding from Steve, and he always made me feel like a child who was caught with their hand in the cookie jar. 

I know he meant well, they all did. He was just trying to keep me safe. “Okay.” I said quietly, not wanting to dig myself a deeper hole than I already have. He sighed, grabbing me into a tight hug. “I’m not trying to be mean.” he murmured into my hair. 

“I know.” I said into his chest, wrapping my arms around his waist. “I think we need to talk about everything, as a pack.” he said. I sighed, but nodded anyways. We had avoided talking about HYDRA, Frazier, or my powers like the plague. We all knew I had powers, and they have made themselves known a couple times, but after dealing with the situation in the moment, we never really talked about it. “I think so, too.” I said, pulling away to look up at him. 

His blue eyes seemed a little duller, and he had dark shadows under his eyes, and his beard was coming in at full force. He looked a little rough around the edges, but so did the rest of us. Nobody slept anymore, either due to their own nightmares or my own. The whole abduction and torture thing had shaken us all. 

He gave me a smile, but it didn't reach his eyes. He brought his hand up to brush my hair behind my ear, “We are going to get through this.” he said, before leaning down to press a kiss on my lips. It was a quick one, but the passion was clear. It was full of love and reassurance, exactly what I needed right now. I rested my forehead on his, closing my eyes and soaking in the comfort he brought me. “Partners?” I asked him quietly, opening my eyes. “Partners.” he said, smiling for real this time. 

“You guys are gross.” Bucky said, but I could hear the smile in his voice. I rolled my eyes, kissing Steve one more time before I walked over to him. I puckered my lips, making him smile and lean down and closing the distance between us. He pulled away, before bringing me into his side. “Youre lucky youre such a doll.” he said as we continued walking. “Why?” I asked him, looking up at him curiously. “Because if you weren't Stevie woulda pulled your pants down and wholloped you right there for talkin’ like that.” he smirked. 

I flushed a little at the thought of Steve bending me over in the middle of the hallway for being a brat. Bucky gave me a smug smile, obviously pleased with himself. I rolled my eyes before looking at Steve. “You wouldn't do that, would you?” I asked him. He didn't reply, but the way he raised his eyebrows and shrugged his shoulders told me that yes, he would. “You are sadists.” I said, rolling my eyes at him. 

We walked the rest of the way to the wing, the air light between us for the first time in a few days. We shared jokes and smiles, and I almost forgot the reason why we were heading back to the wing in the first place. The air around me shifted, and it took me a second to realize if it was the tension in the room or if I had subconsciously shifted the air. It didn't seem to affect anybody else, so I pushed it off as my omega senses picking up on the tension my mates gave off. 

“Hi guys.” I said, walking into the living room where everyone was congregated on the large couch. They all replied with their hello’s, and I sat down next to Nat. She wrapped her arm around my shoulder, and I happily leaned into her side. I tucked my feet up under myself, all but laying on her. I looked at Steve, he was always the one who started these conversations. He was the head of the pack afterall.

“Alright. I think it is time we laid everything on the table. Face it all head on, so we can deal with it and go forward. Does everyone agree?” he asked us, making eye contact with each and every mate. I felt like I had a rock in my stomach, and wasn't sure if I was going to vomit or not. I felt so nervous, and I wasn't even sure why. 

We all made our agreements, and Steve nodded before going into his alpha mode. “So. What happened, should never have happened. I just want to say that now. I do not blame anyone but HYDRA. Does everyone understand? No one in this room is at fault. Sure, some of us made mistakes, but they should not and did not lead to what happened.” he started. I looked down at my hands when he mentioned how some of us made mistakes, because I knew I made a big one by opening the ramp, and not telling them I needed to drop. 

“I want to talk about what happened on both ends, on our end in the field and what happened in the jet. Clint, you were supposed to be stationed outside of the jet in the tree line. What happened?” Steve asked. I raised my eyebrows in shock, they were debriefing in front of me? Usually I didn't get to hear this. 

Clint raised his eyebrow in question. “We talked about-” he began before Steve cut him off “What happened?” he pressed. It clicked then, they were going over their mistakes too, to show me we all played a part in this mess. Clint’s mouth fell into the shape of an ‘o’ after a second, as if he caught on to that as well. 

“Well. I was in the trees watching the jet, then I noticed some men coming from the opposite end of the tree line. It looked like they were heading towards Natasha and you where you guys were staked out before going in for recon, so I initiated contact by leaving my post.” he said, his face screwing up in shame and his ears turning red. I could tell instantly he felt guilty about his decision, and my heart ached for my mate. I already knew that I didn't blame any of them for what happened, because it was nobody’s fault but my own. 

“Do you think that your decision to go against rules and mission orders caused everything that happened?” Steve asked him. “Steve..” Clint said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Steve raised his brow, and Clint groaned in annoyance. “I mean. Kind of. Had I been there I would have been able to warn Sam that it was not our Bucky coming to the jet.” he said. I frowned at his words, not liking the way they sounded coming out of his mouth. That was unnecessary guilt he did not need to be carrying around. 

“Does anyone else think Clint could have stopped Frazier? Had he stayed in his position nothing wrong would have happened?” Steve asked, looking around at us. I looked around at the others, shaking my head no. They all did the same. There was always the possibility that something could go wrong, even if you didn't leave your post. “Great. Glad that was cleared up. Buck?” Steve asked, making my dark hair mate groan and drop his head back. 

“I don’t need an intervention, punk.” he groaned, giving Steve a glare. Steve returned the cold look, making me lean further into Natasha’s side. I never enjoyed seeing two alpha’s face off. “This aint an intervention. You said you should have known something was wrong, because you knew how HYDRA worked. Care to share how that is?” Steve asked him. 

  
Bucky glared at him, before letting out a dramatic sigh. “I remembered them talking about a new program, one where they would enhance the person beyond normal abilities. They talked about a new breed, one that can control the physical states of the universe. I never thought they would have developed it, let alone successfully. I should have known because I saw the coding, it must have been in there.” 

“You see, that is where you are wrong. I studied that coding more than Steve has studied the Bible. There was nothing in there about enhancements, just about controlling the nervous system and bodily movements. The enhancements came from the serum injected.” Tony piped up, shooting down Bucky’s arguments. Bucky huffed out, leaning his head back again. “Yeah well, I also knew she was dropping. I am her alpha, I should have said something or taken her down.” he groaned out, looking beyond frustrated. 

I looked down again, worrying my lip between my teeth. I hated what I was feeling right now. “Hey. We all three should've done something about that if that is the direction you are going. The fact is, none of us did. That was a mistake on our part, and Sam’s. She shouldn't have been hiding her drop, amd we should have taken control of the situation.” Tony interjected. 

I felt like crying, in the end this was all my fault. None of them did anything wrong, it was me who decided to hide my drop. It was me who fucked everything up. 

I stood up abruptly, unable to take it anymore. The guilt and pain was eating away at me, and hearing them say they blamed themselves was going to make me vomit. I quickly pulled away from Nat’s outstretched arm, and all but ran to the door in the kitchen that led outside. “Sam!” I heard them shout, before Steve cut them off. “Give her space. She needs to process things her way.” he said, his voice calm yet laced with concern. 

I was breathing hard, tears clouding my vision as I ran outside. It was a gloomy day, the sky grey with large thunderclouds overhead. How fitting. I made my way down the lawn, right down to the edge of the river. 

I dropped to my knees, closing my eyes as tears came down my face. Clint blamed himself, Bucky blamed himself, they all blamed themselves, but it was me. It was me who ignored the need to drop. It was me who couldn't tell my mate from an imposter. It was me who got captured. It was me who wasn’t strong enough. It was me who got my own mother killed. 

A sobbed ripped through my chest, and I fell back onto the damp grass, burying my face into my knees. I fucked up. I fucked up so fucking bad. This was all my fault, and now I was stuck with these fucking powers and my mates are going to hate me, and I am a bad omega and…and they are going to find a way to get rid of me now. 

I let out a little wail, the painful thought physically hurting me. Everything that has happened has hurt me, mentally and physically. It was like that was the straw that broke the camel's back, and I sobbed my heart out. I let everything out, the guilt, the fear, the pain, all of it came out in the form of my heavy tears. I had no idea how long I was outside, all I knew was my throat and eyes hurt from crying, but it wasn't stopping anytime soon. To make it worse, I was outside all alone, because once again I fucked up and decided to run outside. 

My sobbing picked back up, making it hard to breathe through the tears. My breathing was getting short and erratic, and I began to feel slightly panicked as I lost the ability to fully breathe. That made me cry harder, and I entered the horrible cycle that kept going around. Just when I thought I was about to pass out, I felt arms wrap around me tightly. 

“Hey. Hey, baby. Darling you need to calm down.” I heard Tony’s voice speak out, making me cry harder and lean back into him. His hand came to rest on my head, and he braced me against him with his other. “I know. I know you are hurting, my darling. I am so sorry, we thought you needed space. I am here now. I need you to take deep breaths and calm down for me. Think you can do that?” he asked me. I shook my head, although his presence helped calm me down. 

“I think you can. How about you just follow me? Deep breath in.” he instructed. I took a shuddery breath in, a hiccup shaking my body. “Now out.” he said, letting his breath out slowly. We repeated the motion a couple more times until my tears almost stopped and I was no longer in a full blown panic. 

“There we go. Come here.” he said, pulling me into his chest. I stuck my face in his neck, and he held me tight. “Don’t do that again. That scared me more than I care to think about.” he murmured, holding me tighter. I nodded, it scared me too. I had never felt that much panic, not even when I was in HYDRA.. “God. I love you , Sam. I love you so much. I am so sorry, for everything. We will work on being better for you.” he said. I shook my head, “You don't need to. You're not the one who needs to be better.” I said. 

He held me back, using his thumb to wipe away the tears left over on my face. “Darling. Sam, you don't have to be better for us.” he started. “But-” I began, earning me a pinch on my side. 

“No. Let me finish. We never got around to this because you left the room, but nothing that happened was your fault. Sure, you hid a drop from us, and you lied about it. We knew you were dropping, and we were going to deal with it accordingly when we got back from recon. We were also going to deal with the lying, but none of us could have predicted what happened. We should have dealt with it when we knew what was going on. And we didn't, because you kept insisting you were fine. We were trying to give the benefit of the doubt and hoped you'd come to us, but you didn't. Which, by the way we will be talking about with the others, just not right now.” he said firmly, maintaining eye contact with me. 

“But, even though we all made mistakes, none of us are blaming anybody but HYDRA for what happened to you. We failed to protect you, and you failed to tell us about your drop. We made mistakes, but we are human, so it is okay. Now you have these.” he said, gripping my hands tightly. “Which we can work with. We can help you, darling. We want to help you. You are not in this alone, remember what Steve told you? We are partners, all of us. We are a pack, and packs stick together. Right?” he asked me. 

I nodded, feeling a little more at ease now. “Right?” he pressed me. “Right.” I said, nodding a little. “Good. Now come on, it looks like it is about to rain and the last thing you need is to be getting a cold.” he said, helping me to my feet. He pulled me in again, tilting my chin up to kiss my lips. “I love you.” he said with a soft smile. 

Butterflies erupted in my stomach just like every other time he said those words. “I love you, too.” I said, making him smile wider. I had only just begun to reply to those words right before the mission, and it always made my heart flutter. “Now let’s go finish that conversation.” he said, grabbing my hand to lead me back inside. 

\----

The conversation from there went alright, turns out we all feel guilty about what happened. It took about two hours, before Steve had finally gotten through our thick heads that nothing was directly our faults. I could tell nobody was convinced, but we had talked about it ad nauseam and we were all done with the conversation, for the time being that is. I was positive another conversation would take place eventually, but for now we were able to clear the air that nobody blamed the team. The only issue now is the guilt I felt about hiding my dropping. I kept going back and forth if I wanted to tell them, because I was painfully aware of all the rules I have broken the last week. 

Now, we were all piled up in our bed watching some show on netflix. I wasn't really watching the show, more happy to be with my mates without the fear of them leaving me for being different now. 

I was snuggled up into Bruce, enjoying his warmth his body gave off. It began raining heavily, and we decided to order some pizza. It somehow turned into lounging around in our pajamas in bed, not that I was complaining. 

I was trying to create a small flame in my hand, and Bruce watched with an amused smile when little sparks would erupt and Steve would scold me. We talked about my powers a little, and it was a pack decision that it would be wrong to let me practice on a large scale in the gym until I was fully healed, and given the go ahead by the doctors. However, after a lot of begging on my part, I finally got them to agree to let me do small things, like control wind gusts or attempt to conjure a flame in the palm of my hand. Nothing that would require actual physical exertion on my part. 

I focused on my left hand, closing my eyes and imagining a flame there. I felt my palm heat up with a pleasant tingle, and opened my eyes to see a small flame flickering. I smiled, looking up at Bruce who was watching in fascination. “That’s amazing.” he whispered in awe, his hand gently cupping mine. “Does it hurt?” he asked, eyes fixated on the flickering flame in my hand. “Nope.” I said, popping the ‘p’. 

I knew the rest of my mates were watching us, and I smiled to myself knowing I was impressing the Avengers. Who are friends with a guy who controls lightning. Speaking of, I wonder if Thor is still here. 

“Can you control it to make it disappear?” Tony asked, his arm propped under his head as he watched me like a child looking at the candy shelf. It was blatantly obvious that my two scientist mates were enthralled by watching me conjure the flame.

I closed my eyes again, focusing on the image of the flame disappearing. When I opened them again, I saw my palm was back to normal. “God that is amazing. Try something else.” Tony said excitedly. “Don’t push it, Samantha. Tony, stop instigating.” Steve scolded again, looking up from the book he was reading. Natasha snorted at us from her place in Bucky’s arms. They were the only ones actually watching the show. Some stupid murder show I would never watch, especially recently. Clint was next to Natasha, and somehow was dead asleep despite all of us talking mixed with sound of the TV. 

“Oh come on, Steve. I am fine.” I said, waving him off. He raised his brow at me, challenging me to keep talking. I let out a dramatic sigh, shifting so I was further into Bruce’s arms. “Killjoy.” I mumbled. He reached across Tony, pinching my leg playfully. “Keep it up, brat.” he said, a smile playing on his lips. 

This is what I missed. I missed being able to tease each other and joke around. The doom and gloom atmosphere that has followed us the last six days has taken a toll on all of us, and honestly, our relationship. We all felt like we were walking on eggshells, and I hated it. 

We finally were beyond that, and we talked about everything. Except...oh god. “Steve?” I asked, suddenly sitting up to look at him. He gave me an odd look, but nodded for me to continue. “Frazier. What happened to him?” I asked, remembering that we never talked about him. That fucking asshole, I could only hope he was rotting in hell. 

Steve looked to the others, his eyebrows coming together for a moment. “He, he was taken into custody.” he said vaguely. “Steve. Where is he? Did Clarise die?” I asked him, needing to know. “There were no survivors in the building, darling.” Tony said. Well, that took care of Clarise. “Frazier? Where is he?” I asked again, my tone sharper this time. 

Steve looked torn, looking at the others for support. Bucky tipped his head up the slightest amount, encouraging Steve to talk. Steve set his book down on the nightstand, letting out a large sigh before looking at me. “Don't be mad-” he started. Oh great. What a great way to start. “Just tell me, Steve.” I bit out, frustrated with this whole ordeal. 

“He is here, at the compound. We have him locked in one of the high security cells, but we have been interrogating him. He could be useful to us.” Steve said. My heart sank at that, straight down to my stomach. How could they? How could they put the bastard who killed my family, who tortured and hurt me. Their mate. 

“Why? Why would you bring him in here? How could you bring that, that bastard here?!” I exclaimed, my voice raising at the end. Anger filled my body, and there was a brief moment when the ground shook the bed. “Samantha. That is enough.” Steve scolded once the room shook. I took a deep breath, recentering myself. The ground ceased its shaking, but anger still bubbled in my veins. 

“No. No not enough! Steve, you have got to be the biggest idiot to bring him here! He tried to hurt me, he killed my mom! Are you fucking kidding me?! This is bullshit!” I yelled, staring him straight in the eyes as I cursed like a sailor. 

“That is enough of that. Mind your tone, and watch your language. You may not speak to me with that kind of disrespectful language. One more curse out of you and your mouth is getting washed out. We talked about your attitude earlier, so consider this your final warning. If you want to behave like a child, then fine. I will treat you as such. However, give me a chance to explain our reasoning for bringing him into the compound.” he said, his voice stern and commanding. 

I huffed an annoyed breath, wiggling my way out of Bruce’s arms. I was pissed, why would they ever think that this is okay. “Where are you going?” Tony asked, resting his hand on Clint’s back, who startled awake at the shaking and yelling. “Away from here.” I said, grabbing my slippers from underneath the bed. I shoved them on my feet angrily, wanting to get away from this whole cluster fuck. 

“Samantha, you can’t continue running from your problems.” Bucky spoke up. “Whatever. Fuck you guys.” I said venomously. “Fucking bringing that piece of shit bastard- hey!” I yelled in surprise when a hand wrapped around my bicep. “I have had enough of this, Sam. You are allowed to have feelings, and you know that. But you may never, ever talk like that to any of us, ever.” Steve scolded, looping his arm around my midsection and pulling me into his side. Oh fuck. I know what this position is for. 

I began struggling then, trying to throw his arms off of me. I hissed in pain when my right arm twinged painfully, but tried to get him off. Unfortunately for me, even though I now had enhanced strength, Steve was still stronger. “Samantha. Enough!” he scolded, placing the first stinging swat on my backside. I yelped at the feeling, struggling harder. “You do not act like this. Do you understand?” he asked, laying down three more swats that brought the familiar heat to my backside. 

“Stop! You're being an ass!” I yelled, trying to pry his arms off of me. I was painfully aware of the pack watching us, and heat quickly traveled to my face, almost as fast as Steve was bringing it to my butt. “And you are being an insolent child.” he hissed, laying the last swat to my butt before standing me back up. 

He grabbed my arm again, dragging me to the bathroom. No! I will not allow him to soap my mouth like a child. “Steve! Stop!” I whined, trying to dig my heels into the ground. I knew it was a childish attempt, but can’t blame a girl for trying. I pulled my arm harshly, and he struggled to keep his hold on me for a brief moment. He got us to the bathroom, before standing me in front of the counter. 

“Sam, I tried to reason with you. I warned you, and we talked about your god awful attitude earlier today. You had plenty of warning.” he said, picking me up like a doll and sitting me on the counter. “You move an inch and I will bend you over this counter and spank you with the hairbrush, then proceed with washing your mouth out from then.” he said, before turning around to the sink opposite of us. He opened one of the cabinets, grabbing a bar of soap and unwrapping it. He turned on the sink and held it under the water, using his hand to lather it up. 

Once he was satisfied with the soap, he turned around to face me. “Open.” he instructed. I whined, shaking my head with my mouth clamped tightly shut. “Sam.” he said in a warning tone. I whined again, biting my lips. “One.” he began, making me groan. Fuck. “Two. Don't make this harder on yourself.” he said, leveling me with a stare. “Thr-” he began, and I opened my mouth slightly for him. He raised his brow, and I opened wider. 

I closed my eyes when I felt him rub the offending product all over my tongue, cheeks, teeth, and every other crevice in my mouth. I tried not to gag, but I couldn't help the coughing and spluttering as he literally washed my mouth out. Why was he so good at doing this? “Close your mouth, keep it shut for ten minutes, then you may spit it out.” he said, removing the bar from my mouth. My face twisted up in disgust when the taste set in on my tongue, and it took every cell in my body to not spit it out then and there. 

I looked at Steve with pleading eyes, which were now watering. He shook his head, keeping eye contact with me. As odd as it may sound, the simple punishment was working wonders in clearing my head and helping me think clearly. I was still carrying around a lot of guilt from hiding my drop, and being such a brat the last few days. Punishments were supposed to be so that guilt is forgiven from yourself and everyone else. It eased my mind and soul knowing that once this was over, Steve and the others were going to forgive me for my attitude and disrespect that I have been lashing out with. 

I was so lost in thought about my punishment, that I nearly spit out the soap in my mouth when Steve tapped my thigh. “You back on earth?” he asked, a smile playing on his lips. I nodded fervently, knowing he wouldn't speak to me unless my time was up. “Good. Spit and rinse.” he said, helping me down from the counter. 

As quickly as I could, I spit out the saliva and soap that was in my mouth into the sink that was now in front of my face. I reached up, turning on the tap and cupping the water into my mouth. I gagged again when the suds hit my tongue, but continued to rinse my mouth until all that remained was a faint taste of soap. 

I turned off the tap, standing up and taking the face towel Steve had stretched out for me. I gladly took it from him, wiping my mouth of the saliva and water that covered it. “There. All if forgiven, do you feel less angry now?” he asked me. Dang, of course he knew that this would help level out my emotions. Stupid mind reading alphas. I threw the towel on the counter, nodding at his question. “Good. Now do you hate me too much to give me a hug?” he asked, holding out his arms. 

“No. I don't hate you.” I said, rolling my eyes and walking into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his middle, resting my head on his chest. His strong heartbeat thudding in my ear, providing a soothing rhythm that took all my worries and woes away with it. “I’m sorry for being a brat. I don't know what has been wrong with me.” I said, staring at the wall to my side. His hand rubbed up my spine in a comforting manner. “Things have been hard on you, you went through something awful, baby. None of us blame you for your emotional fluctuations, it is to be expected after what you went through. However, you know better than to curse at us like that. No matter how upset we are, none of us are allowed to curse at each other like you did out there. It is disrespectful and just plain rude, do you understand? That is why you were punished. Not for being angry, not for the shaking of the room, nothing other than the disrespect you showed the pack.” he explained softly, keeping his voice low and steady. 

“I understand, I’m sorry Stevie.” I said, hiding my face in his chest. “I forgive ya, doll. But I think there are five other people you should be apologizing to right outside that door.” he said, pulling away and giving me a light push towards the door. I flushed in realization, I was so rude in front of all my mates. “Yup.” I sighed, before walking out into the room. 

Everyone turned to look at me, making my cheeks heat in shame. God this was always the worst part. “You alright, doll?” Bucky piped up after I stood there like an idiot without saying a word. “Uh. Yea. I just wanted to say..to say sorry for being rude and disrespectful. I should not have said what I did, it was wrong. I was acting out of anger. So yea, sorry.” I apologized, rocking back and forth on my feet. My mates were quick to accept my apology, assuring me that I was forgiven. 

I crawled back into the bed after that, snuggling up between Bruce and Tony again. Tony wrapped his arm around me and kissed my temple. “Was he too harsh on you?” he asked quietly. I shook my head. I may not have liked the punishment, but it was a fair one. I deserved the mouth washing, and I knew the same would have happened to any of my other mates. 

“Alright. You did well, Sam. You always handle your punishments so well. I am very proud of you.” Tony said, making me smile. I focused my attention back to the TV, not giving into the sleep my body so desperately wanted. It was late in the evening, probably not too far past nine. I had a long day, between the session with Sam, getting my stitches removed and then the talk. Yeah, today wasn't the best of days. We were all exhausted, and one by one sleep took hold of my mates. 

Not too long and I was the only one awake, staring blankly at the TV. My mind was not on the show, but rather on Frazier. I had hoped he died, it was the only good thing that had come out of this shit show. Now, turns out the bastard was in the same mother fucking building as me. My mates never told me why he was here, I didn't give them the chance. But I knew nothing they said would make it okay, I was angry with that man. He took away my parents, and a part of me. I was different now, I couldn't sleep and I was in a constant state of anxiety that something bad was going to happen. What if the serum stopped working suddenly? Would I die? What are all the side effects of what he gave me? I had to know. 

I looked at Tony and Bruce, both who were fast asleep. Steve was snoring, which meant he was in a deep sleep. Nobody should wake up if I got out of bed. I shimmied out of the covers, something I have gotten good at since I first began sleeping with my mates. I made my way down the bed, before my feet settled on the cold hardwood floor. I made quick work of finding my slippers, and made my way out of the room. I quietly shut the door behind me, before walking into the living room. Now or never, Sam. I was going to confront Frazier, and I was going to make him pay. I was going to make him suffer the way he made me. My neck still hurts at the thought of the chip being inserted. 

I started walking towards the door, but halted when I went to pass the coffee table. I bit my lip, looking back towards the door through the dark. No lights had come on, and if I focused hard enough I could hear faint snores. Without a second thought, I reached down under the coffee table and grabbed the .45 Springfield Natasha kept under there. 

I took it and shoved it into the waistband of my sweatpants, before making my way out of the door. The hallways were dark and cold, the atmosphere was heavy throughout the whole compound. I realized I had no idea where the high security cells were, and I couldn't ask FRIDAY without her possibly alerting the others. Fuck. 

I wandered through the halls, unsure of where I was truly going. I ran into a hard body suddenly, shocking me back into reality. “What the fuck?” I said, looking up and blushing deeply when I saw a familiar face. Thor, the literal god of thunder was standing there with a sheepish look. “Apologies, lady Samantha.” he said, a smile gracing his face. “Oh, I am sorry, Thor. I didn't mean to curse, I was just startled.” I apologized, feeling a little bashful for cursing at a god. 

“That is alright. It is late, lady Samantha. What are you roaming the halls for at this hour?” he asked, walking along side me down the halls. It was an odd sight, he wore blue jeans and a dark grey hoodie. “If I tell you, do you promise not to say anything to my mates?” I asked him, he would probably know where the cells are. 

He gave me a side look, as if he was gauging me and my reasoning. “My brother often asked the same of me, but with our parents. To this day, I am the best secret keeper for the god of lies. You can put your trust in me, lady Samantha.” he said earnestly. I nodded, stopping in my tracks to look at him. “Earl Frazier, he is here in this compound. Take me to him, you must know where he is.” I said, looking at him hopefully. 

Emotions flicked across his face, and he looked conflicted. “I am not sure if-” “Please. Please, you have to take me to him. He killed my mom and dad, I need to talk to him.” I begged. A look crossed over his face again, this time as if he knew what I was going through. “Alright. But I must warn you, he has been a hard man to get information out of. We have all tried.” he said. Before leading us forward down the hall. “I think I can handle it.” I said, my voice more confident than I felt. He looked me up and down, a smile ghosting on his face. “I do not doubt that.” he said. 

We took a turn down a dark hallway, where we were met with a large metal door. I wish I had paid attention to where we went rather than talking with him mindlessly. He was very easy to talk to, like he was willing to be my friend even though this was our first real interaction. 

He placed his hand upon the scanner next to the door, and with a hiss the metal separated and revealed another hallway. “This is where I leave you, lady Samantha. I wish you the best of luck.” he said with a smile, before turning and walking away from me. I looked down the dark hallway, my heart thudding hard in my chest. You got this, you need to do this. You need to make him feel what you felt. 

With a deep breath, I stepped into the hallway. Lights turned on automatically with my movement, showing me the high security cells. They were glass with bars going across, with a single bed, toilet and sink in it. 

I walked down the hall, my eyes trained on the one cell with light in it at the end of the hallway. He was there, sitting on the bed. He stared at me with a smile as I walked down the hallway towards him. His smile widened once I was directly in front of his cell. “I knew you would come, Miss Morrison.” he said with an ominous smile. 

I didn't not reply to his words, staring at the keypad next to his cell. I stared at it, before looking back up to him. I tried the date I met my mates, and smiled when the keypad light turned green and the glass and bars began to slide open. 

Frazier looked happy, but he stopped in his tracks when I stepped into the cell with him. The cell door began to close behind me, which his eyes never left. “Miss Morrision, to what do I owe this pleasure?” he asked me. 

I grabbed the pistol out of my waistband, holding it up so it was pointed at his head. “You have three seconds to comply.” I hissed out, cocking the gun. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh. Sammie. Girl, we got some things to work through, don't we?  
Soooo yeah, some closure coming up in the next chapter.  
What did we think of the first 'punishment'? I thought maybe it would be too soon, but I went with it.  
ALSOOOOOO, mating. That is coming up soon! Yay! I wanted to ask what you guys think, should the whole pack be present for their first mating? Or should it be one at a time? Let me know!  
I am so happy you all are still loving this story! Please keep commenting! It makes me so happy!  
Stay safe and healthy,  
-B


	23. Changing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
First of all, sorry for not posting this earlier!! Life has been insane, and this kinda fell to the back of my mind.   
So, this chapter definitely has some warnings in it.   
WARNINGS: gore, death, mental illness (doesn't outright say it, but the implication is there!)
> 
> This chapter didn't turn out the way I thought it was, but who cares. My story, my rules!   
That being said, see the end notes and enjoy!!!

“You have three seconds to comply.” I hissed out, cocking the gun. I trained the pistol between his eyes. “One.” I said, moving a little closer. His smile remained on his face, making my blood boil. “Two.” I growled out, resting my finger on the trigger. 

“Alright, Miss Morrison. You have my compliance.” he said, raising his hands. I didn’t drop the gun, but removed my finger from the trigger. “Why me?” I asked him venomously. He didn't answer at first, but kept his eyes on the gun. I had it held in my left hand, opposite of how I would usually hold any weapon. His eyes flicked down to where my right hand was lightly resting on my left wrist, shaking as it always does now. “Answer me.” I spat, moving my finger to the trigger again. 

“It’s obvious, isn’t it?” he asked, moving his crazed eyes back up to meet mine. “The serum and your genetics were highly compatible, like your fathers. But, unlike him, you did not yield to seeing your loved ones, you remained a warrior. You proved the programming was successful. You proved the program could be successful.” he said, his voice carrying an airy tone that only madmen seemed to possess. “So you took me, stalked me for months, on the risk that I might be different from my dad? You fucking took everything away from me, you asshole! You stole my fucking life! You killed my only family!” I screamed at him, tears welling in my eyes despite my anger. 

“You were injured.” he observed, his eyes flicking down to my right hand again. “Yeah, because you decided to put a fucking chip into my spinal cord, you sosicopath!” I yelled, anger seeping through my veins. I had never felt anger like this before. 

“Tell me, Miss Morrison. Have you gained control of the elements successfully yet?” he asked, a smile on his face again. “I am going to kill you. I am going to make you suffer.” I said, not answering his question. “I would not expect anything less from HYDRA’s greatest weapon.” he said with a smirk. 

I snarled at that, lowering my gun and little and pulling the trigger quickly. A shot rang out, and Frazier let out a cry as the bullet implanted itself in his abdomen. “I am not HYDRA’s weapon. I have nothing to do with that. You kidnapped me. You stalked me. And now, I am going to make you pay. I am going to watch you burn, you and every other HYDRA bastard who is out there.” I hissed out, giving in to the anger I was feeling. 

He looked up, his hands pressing into his stomach where the bullet penetrated his body. He had blood dribbling out of the corner of his mouth, but I didn’t have any remorse. I wanted vengeance, I wanted him to hurt. “You say you are not a weapon, but look at you now. You are a killer. You will never be more than an experiment. And when you think otherwise, remember who made you. Who gave you this power? Who gave you the drive to kill? You are and always will be HYDRA’s weapon. You think one day you will be a hero? You are nothing, you are nothing and will never be anything but.” he said, his teeth stained red with his own blood. I faltered at his words, but forced myself to remain stoic. 

“Maybe. But, you will always be a coward. You hid behind other men and a screen. You couldn't fight your own wars so you had to program someone else. You are just like every other HYDRA lackie. You would rather take the easy way out than actually fight, or have honor. You are nothing. You will die alone, suffering. And you will die knowing you are nothing but a coward.” I seethed, locking my eyes with him. 

He laughed, more blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth. “Then I shall see you in hell.” he said quietly. I scoffed, before unloading another bullet from the chamber. This time, I pointed it down to his kneecaps. He screamed in pain, bringing a small satisfaction to my conscious. “That was for my dad, and what you did to him.” I said, before clicking the safety on the gun again and putting it in the waistband of my leggings again. “You bitch.” he snarled, baring his red teeth at me. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’ve heard it all before. Fuck you, by the way. Fuck you for what you did. I hope you rot in hell.” I said, before turning around. I knew he wouldn't be able to follow me, not with having a gunshot wound to the kneecap. I went to the cell, before looking at the camera in the corner. “Open it up FRIDAY.” I ordered. The door hissed as it opened, giving me a gateway to the outside once again. 

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot.” I said, turning around to look at him. He had a flicker of fear in his eyes, before they changed. He stared at me with analytical eyes, and I realized then he was studying me with the same eyes I have seen Bruce and Tony use on their own experiments. That was all I was to him. Data to be studied. Well, study this, asshole. 

I focused on my left hand, conjuring a flame in it. It was a larger flame than I made in bed, and I could feel the heat of it radiating on my skin. “Like I said, I am going to watch you and all of HYDRA burn.” I said, before thrusting my hand out towards him. I didn't know if it was going to actually work, but I figured it would be worth a shot. 

The flame traveled through the air, before sparking a flame on the thin blanket on the bed Frazier was sitting in. “FRIDAY, increase oxygen input into the cell.” I ordered, before stepping out of the room and sealing the cell behind me. I watched through the glass as Frazier tried to stand and move away from the flame, but he only succeeded in falling on the floor. The increased oxygen caused the flame to spread, and burn hotter. I felt emotionless as I watched him look up at me, his eyes pleading as the fire overtook the cell. 

“Disengage all fire suppression systems in this room.” I ordered, keeping my eyes trained on the glass in front of me. FRIDAY didn't say anything in response, not that I would have heard her. I was transfixed on watching the scene unfold in front of my eyes. Frazier was screaming, I could tell by the way his face was distorted and his mouth was open. I also watched as his skin began to boil, bubbling up in a yellow seeping goo. His hair was singing off slowly, and he desperately tried to get the fire off of him. It was a futile attempt, the fire was raging and there was no stopping it now. 

I felt numb of all emotions as I watched his body burn, eventually he passed out from the smoke inhalation. His body laid limp on the floor as the flames danced across his back, sending dark puffs of smoke swirling across the glass. 

Footsteps thundered down the hallway, and I heard multiple voices yelling, but I kept my eyes trained on the flames that have now engulfed Frazier’s body. I felt arms wrap around my shoulders, turning me away from the cell. “What the fuck happened?” Tony demanded as he also ran into the room. He was in his pajamas, barefoot with his hair arry. 

I tried to look back at the cell, but the hand holding me prevented me from doing so. “No. Look at me.” I heard the voice speak firmly, guiding my head up. I met steel blue eyes framed by dark hair, and his eyes softened. “Oh, doll. What did you do?” he asked gently, his eyes studying mine. 

I turned to look at the cell, watching the black cloud of smoke take over the orange of the flames. “I killed him.” I whispered, the words tasting like acid on my tongue. “I made him pay.” I muttered, looking back up at Bucky. “Jesus, Sam.” he said, looking over at the cell that was engulfed in flames. 

“Alright, shit. Okay, let’s get you out of here. We will talk back in the room. Go to Bruce and Clint. They are going to take you back. Go take a shower, calm down, and then stay in the room. Understood?” he asked me, his tone laced with that of an order rather than a question. I nodded, letting him walk me over to the others. 

It was odd, usually people who just murdered someone would be feeling some sort of emotion. Regret, sadness, satisfaction, anger, anything. Me? Well, I don’t feel anything. It feels like I am walking through a thick fog. 

I was drawn out of the fog when I felt cool hands touch my face. My eyes were met with brown warm eyes, full of concern. “Hi baby. Let’s go back to the room, okay?” Clint asked, pulling me into his side and away from Bucky. I blinked a couple of times, letting myself be pulled next to him. 

We were walking down the long hallway towards the door, when it hit me. I just killed someone. I shot him, twice then made him burn alive. He was an asshole, sure, but did he truly deserve that? Oh god, oh my god. Everything became too much, too fast.The breath left my lungs, and my knees gave out from under me. 

“Fuck.” Clint cursed loudly, grabbing me so I didn't fall to the ground harshly. I stared at the wall in front of me, my thoughts not processing anything but what I just did. I watched him burn. I said I was going to, but I was a murder now. I didn't kill out of need or to save people, I killed out of vengeance. 

“I’m nothing but HYDRA’s killer.” I muttered, ignoring the different faces and voices surrounding me. My world began to fade, and I felt nauseous. “Sam, baby stay with us. Don’t you dare pass out on us.” I heard Steve’s strong voice order, but I was already on my way into the darkness that was swallowing me. Before I gave in, I saw the terrified eyes of the man I just killed as he was surrounded by a fire I produced. 

\----

My eyes followed the raindrop rolling down the window, my cheek pressed against the cool glass. It has been three days since I killed Frazier, and in those three days I haven't slept more than an hour per night, my mind was plagued by the horrible thoughts of the last nine days. First I was kidnapped, then I killed the man I was kidnapped by. 

That night I had to tell my mates what happened, I had to tell them I killed someone out of spite. It was hard to gauge their reactions at first, but then we had a very serious talk about how we have all done things we shouldn't have. They all killed people at one point, and this didn't make them think any less of me. I called bullshit, because now none of them look at me the same. They looked at me with pity, they felt bad that I had felt so strongly about what happened to me that I killed the man responsible for it. 

I looked down at my hands, disgusted with them and the destruction they could do. I let myself lose control, I let HYDRA control me, again. I let myself kill out of hate. I never thought I would kill someone, ever. Yet, here I was. I looked away from my hands, watching the flash of lightning that was followed by a loud clap of thunder. 

“How long are you planning on beating yourself up?” I heard a voice speak up from my left. I didn't look away from the window, not wanting to have this conversation. “Go away.” I said, resting my head on the window again. “No.” she replied, nudging my feet closer to my body to sit down across from me. 

I was in the music room, huddled next to the window on the ground. This was the one place I used to be able to go and find some sort of peace. Now, it was an awful reminder of everything that went wrong. The piano has sat untouched for over a week, nobody had played it and I sure as shit couldn’t. “Please go away.” I said, briefly glancing up at her before looking back out the window. 

  
She looked as beautiful as ever. She wore dark jeans and a grey hoodie, her red hair combed and styled. She didn't wear makeup, not that she needed to. She was always gorgeous. Me? I was a mess. I haven't showered in two days, my eyes were bloodshot, and I hadn’t eaten a meal since the day of. I wore the same pair of leggings and an oversized long sleeve shirt. My hair was in a tangled knot on the top of my head, but no part of me cared. I was so far deep into my self pitying hole that I didn't care about how I looked. All I cared about was how I killed someone. Yes, I knew he deserved it. Yes, he hurt me and my family. But, killing is killing. Isn’t it? Who am I to decide if someone lives or dies? In my eyes, I am no better than the mindless machine HYDRA made me into the first time. 

“Hey, look at me.” Natasha said quietly, leaning forward to place her hand on my thigh. I took a steadying breath before bringing my eyes up to meet hers. “What you did, is no different than what the rest of us have done. We have all made mistakes, we have all let our emotions get the best of us. Not to say it wasn’t justified, because it was if you ask me. Regardless, none of us are upset with you and you shouldn't be upset with yourself. I know it is easier said than done, trust me. Taking someone's life is not an easy thing to live with, but you need to learn how in this field. People are going to die, Sam. And if you decide to use those powers and work with us, it might be at your hand.” she spoke softly, rubbing her thumb on my thigh. 

“And I know you’re hurting, I can see it written on your face. We want to help you, malyshka. Please let us help you. Stop doing this to yourself, please. It is killing us to see you fall apart like this. We want to pick up the pieces. Please, let us help you. We know better than anyone what you are feeling.” she begged, her green eyes shiny with tears. 

I felt bad at her words, who else was I going to hurt? “I didn’t mean to hurt you.” I said, my voice a little hoarse as I tried to keep my emotions at bay. Her face twisted at that, and I could practically hear her heart breaking. She reached forward, placing her hands on my cheeks. “I didn't mean it like that, Sam. You didn’t hurt us, it just makes us sad to see you hurting. We want to help you, love you, and protect you. You are our world, and what is the job of the Avengers?” she asked me. 

I let out a little laugh, shaking my head. “To protect the world. That was so disgustingly cheesy, Nat.” I said, smiling for the first time since my walk back with Bucky and Steve. “Thanks, I try. Come on, we are going to have a girl’s day.” she said, standing up and holding her hand out to me. 

“I don’t know, Nat.” I said, not taking her hand. She rolled her eyes, leaning down and pulling me to m y feet. “Well now you're up, so you don’t have an excuse.” she said, smiling. I nodded, allowing her to pull me close to her. “I love you. No matter what you do.” she said, leaning down to peck my lips. “ya tozhe tebya lyublyu.” I said, making her smile wider. “I love when you speak Russian to me.” she teased. 

We walked hand in hand from the music room to the pack wing. Once we made it through the door Nat made our presence known. “Tones! I need your credit card!” she hollered, sauntering into the living room with me trailing behind her. 

“Why?” Tony asked, not looking up from his tablet he was working on. “Does it matter?” she asked sassily, making me smirk a little. Tony scoffed, finally looking up from his tablet. He saw me standing behind her, and a smile broke out on his lips. “Hello, dear.” he said to me. “Hi, Tony.” I said back. 

“Well? Card please.” Natasha said, holding her hand out to Tony. Tony rolled his eyes, but leaned forward to grab his wallet from his back pocket. He opened it and fished through the many cards he had, before grabbing one and handing it to Natasha. “Treat her well.” Tony said, nodding towards me. “Always. Thanks babe.” Natasha said, leaning down to peck his lips. 

She grabbed my hand, leading me into the bedroom. The bed was made to perfection, and the room had been cleaned up. “Go take a shower, then we will leave.” she said, pushing me towards the bathroom. I knew this was her way of nicely telling me to shower because it has been a couple of days since I have. I allowed myself to walk into the master bathroom, before turning on the shower. I turned to look at myself in the mirror, frowning at my appearance. 

I looked like shit. And that was putting it nicely. The bags under my eyes made me look like I had been punched. My hair, well honestly I pray I can get the hair tie out of there. My clothes were rumpled and hung ill fitted on me. Overall, not my best look. I looked at my hands next, something capable of such large destruction. The cell had been destroyed by time the fire was put out, along with it the body of Earl Frazier. 

I looked away from my hands, focusing on trying to untangle the hair tie that laid deep within my tangled bun. My hand shook violently, and tears were quickly gathering in my eyes. I let out a sharp breath, giving up and covering my face with my hands. Everything was just too much. I still had hardly any function in my right hand, making something that shouldn’t be a problem suddenly into a huge one. 

“Hey, hey. What’s with the tears?” I heard Tony’s voice ring out through the bathroom. I looked back up to the mirror, seeing him walking towards me quickly. “FRIDAY said you were upset.” he said, coming up behind me and setting his hands on my shoulders. “What’s going on, baby?” he asked again. My lip quivered a little, and his eyes softened. “Oh, Sam.” he sighed, turning me around and pulling me close to his chest. Having the comfort of my alpha made me feel safe, and that was all I needed for the floodgates to open. I began sobbing. Not the cute little cries, no. I was heaving my breaths and ugly crying into his chest. 

He comforted me quietly, not talking much as he let me cry. “Sam, you need to tell me what happened. Are you hurt?” he asked me after a moment of rubbing my back. I shook my head, pulling away from him. I wiped my eyes, sniffling a little as I gathered my thoughts. 

“Can you answer me honestly?” I asked, looking up into his eyes. “Always.” he said, his brown eyes fierce and protective as he watched me. I bit my lip, subconsciously gripping my right hand in my left. “Do you think I am HYDRA’s weapon? That, that they messed me up so bad that everything I do is because of them? That I will never be anything because they will always control me? Do you think that the only reason I killed him was because they are still in my head? Or am I just a shitty person?” I asked, getting all my thoughts out into the open. 

“Okay, first off. You are the furthest thing from a shitty person. Literally all of us are the shittiest people on the planet in comparison to you. So, that is definitely not the right answer. I also don’t think you are HYDRA’s weapon, not any more than Bucky is, and not any more than Natasha is the red room’s. I won’t say they didn’t do something to you and you came back a little different, because you did. I won’t lie to you about that, but it is okay. We all come back different after bad things. I don’t think they control you, not the way you think that is. We will start working with your powers, and you will have control over yourself.” he assured me, easing my worries a little. 

“What about the killing?” I asked him, almost afraid of the answer. He sighed a little, squeezing his arms around me a little tighter. “The first time you take someone’s life, well, it’s hard. I would be more concerned about you if you weren’t reacting to it. The fact you are struggling shows me that they don’t have control over you, that you are still the Sam we love. We will work through the coping together. I can’t say you wouldn’t have killed him had you not gotten the injection, but that doesn’t matter now. What happened is done, and there is no going back from it. None of us are angry or upset with you killing him, to be honest one of us would have if you hadn’t.” he said, kissing my head before patting my butt. 

“Anyways. You need to get in the shower.” he said, pulling away from me. I remembered what had set me off in the first place, and pursed my lips. “Can you help me?” I asked him, swallowing my pride and asking him to help me with something as small as removing the hair tie from my hair. “With what?” he asked me, agreeing without even knowing what I needed help with. 

“Uh, my hair. I couldn’t get the hair tie out of it and my hand…” I said, shrugging a little embarrassedly. “Say no more. Turn around.” he said, guiding me so I faced the mirror. He gave me a smile, before going to work on trying to fish out the hair tie. My hair had grown quite long the last few months, now reaching down past my breasts and sitting just at the bottom of my ribcage. The blonde had gotten a little darker with the winter, not being exposed to the sun as I remained inside for the majority of days. 

Tony had his tongue between his teeth as he worked on carefully pulling my hair out of the hair tie, until he finally was able to pull it free. “Alright, let’s never do that again.” he said, throwing the tie on the counter. I nodded, agreeing easily. “How are you feeling? You want to do a little domming before you leave?” he asked me knowingly. I had not dropped since I was with HYDRA, I was still afraid of it. What if something bad happened again? 

I bit my lip in thought, it would probably be good to take the edge off. Maybe that was why my emotions were so off. I gave a slight nod, trusting Tony. “Alright. Nothing too crazy. Get in the shower, wash your hair and condition it. Wash your body really good, then shave where you normally would. When you get out, you will use the lotion I put out for you on the counter and brush your teeth. I will have an outfit laid out on the bed, put it on then come meet us in the living room. Got it?” he ordered, using a little firmer voice than he normally would. I sighed at the feeling of being dommed, it gave me a sense of purpose and helped ease the anxiety and turmoil going on inside of me. 

“Got it.” I said, leaning up to kiss him before walking to the shower. Thank god we don’t really run out of hot water here. I made quick work of undressing and getting in the shower. I followed Tony’s instructions to the T, washing my hair thoroughly with shampoo then putting a generous amount of conditioner in it. I scrubbed my body until my skin was red, before shaving. I secretly thanked Tony for ordering me to do this, because there was no way I would’ve on my own. I heard Tony come back in the bathroom and open the cabinets. “Lotion is on the counter. I will be in the living room if you need me.” he said, before walking back out. I finished shaving before turning the water off. 

I grabbed the fluffy towel that was outside of the shower, wincing a little at the cool tile on my bare feet. I wrapped myself up in the towel before walking to the counter. Sitting there was a bottle of lotion that looked disgustingly expensive. It was a light pink in a glass bottle, something Natasha would use before I ever would. Despite that thought, I diligently listened to my alpha and slathered my body in it. It was pleasant, not too heavy and smelt like roses. I brushed my teeth before realizing he didn't say anything about brushing my hair. Would I get in trouble if I did that? Shit. 

I walked to the room and saw the door open. “Tony?” I called, walking out into the living room in my towel. I blushed red when I saw Steve and Bruce standing there talking with Nat and Tony. It wasn’t that they hadn’t all seen me naked, but still. “Yes my dear?” Tony asks, pausing his conversation with the others. That is the nice thing about dommings, no matter what is going on I get priority over everything else. It is to ensure I am safe and consenting. 

“Uh. My hair. You didn’t say what to do.” I explained a little awkwardly, still blushing as my other mates observed the exchange. “Oh I’m sorry. Go ahead and brush it, then get dressed.” he said. I nodded, before turning around and walking back to the room. “Verbal answer, Sam!” I heard him call even though I was back in the room. “Okay!” I called, smiling a little. It was a nice familiarity to joke around and be lightly chastised. Maybe this meant things will go back to normal soon. 

After brushing my hair I got dressed into the outfit Tony laid out. I snorted at the undergarments laid out. They were mainly red, with some beige overlay lacing. It was very, Tony. I shook my head and put them on anyways, not minding the color combination. It was something my alphas all enjoyed doing. Steve often laid out blue lingerie for me when we did our dommings, and Bucky was a huge fan of me in black. I think it was an alpha possessiveness to enjoy seeing your omega in your colors. 

I had to admit, I was impressed with Tony’s fashion skills when it came to the outfit. It wasn't anything spectacular, but definitely something I might have picked out on my own. He laid out a pair of jeans, a black long sleeve and a beige pea coat to go over it all. My white and black adidas were on the ground, with a pair of no show socks in them. I smiled at that, a small but adorable gesture. I got dressed, looking over myself before grabbing my phone and shoving it in my pocket. I walked up to Tony, who wrapped his arm around my shoulders. “Good job, darling. You did so good.” he said, kissing my head. “Thank you.” I said, basking in the praise. 

“You look wonderful, Sam.” Bruce said to me. I smiled and thanked him, walking out of Tony’s arms and wrapping my arm around his waist. “It’s nice to see you looking well, Sammie. Not that you didn’t look well before, but now you look better. Well, good. You look good. Beautiful. You are beautiful.” Steve said, fumbling over his words a little. I bit back a smile, this was the Steve that Bucky always talked about. The stuttering, red eared Steve that forgot how to talk to women, even his own omega. 

“Steve, what the hell was that?” Clint asked, trying to hold back his laughter like the rest of us. “Can it, Barton.” Steve hissed at Clint, making us all lose it. His ears were red, and he rolled his eyes as he tried to play it off. 

“Have you been drinking?” I teased, making everyone laugh. “No, I have not been drinking.” he exclaimed, “ I might now, though.” he added a little quieter. I snickered at his comment, before letting out a quiet squeak when he brought me into his side. “You’re a brat.” he murmured, kissing me before letting me go again. 

I looked around, not even noticing Natasha had gone to change. She came back out looking like a freakin goddess, well if goddesses could be badass. She wore black jeans that were tucked into a pair of knee high stiletto boots, a grey long sleeve and topped with a black leather jacket. A true classic Natasha Romonoff look. Badass but make it fashion. 

“We ready?” she asked me, smiling at my outfit. “Yup.” I said, turning to wrap my arm around Steve. “Bye, Stevie.” I said, standing on my tippy toes to kiss his cheek. “Bye, doll. Be safe.” he said. I kissed Tony and Bruce goodbye as well, stopping when Tony held his arm out in front of me. “Listen to Nat, no matter what. Yes?” he asked me, totally serious. I knew the underlying meaning behind that, listen to Natasha if she says to run, duck, jump, or hide. “Yes.” I said, letting him know I understood. “Good. Now have fun.” he said, kissing me again. 

Natasha grabbed my hand, leading us out of the room and down the hallway. We began the quick walk to the garage, making small talk along the way. “So I was thinking of some retail therapy, then maybe a little pampering?” she asked me, guiding us down the corridor that connected to the garage. 

“Sure, I guess whatever sounds fine.” I said, letting her type in the code to the Avenger’s personal garage. I watched as the doors opened, revealing the ever growing collection of cars. Natasha eyeballed me, before going to the cabinet and grabbing a pair of eyes. 

My eyes were drawn to the Bugatti, remembering the night I took it. What a time that was, it seemed so long ago. I felt Natasha’s hand on my own, before something cool was pressed in it. I looked down, seeing a set of Lamborghini keys in it. I looked up at her curiously, to see her smiling. “It’s an automatic, so no shifting. Tony promised it would be a smooth ride so driving with one hand shouldn’t be a problem.” My mouth dropped a little, I was allowed to drive one of the cars? And it was a Lamborghini? 

I clicked the unlock key, watching as the lights on the Lamborghini Urus lit up. It was one of Tony’s newest additions. “Well? I don't know about you but I won't be standing around all day.” she said, strutting towards the vehicle. I stared at her for a moment, before quickly following her to the car. 

“Where are we going exactly?” I asked her, putting on my sunglasses that she thankfully grabbed for me. “The city.” she said, looking over at me with a smirk. The city? That was a couple hours away. “Come on, start her up. I think we need to get away for a bit.” she said, leaning her head back on the headrest. 

I looked at the steering wheel, happy to see no paddle shifts. It was a true automatic, thank god. I took a deep breath in, pressing the start button on the center. The engine roared to life, making me smile wide. Oh how I have missed that sound. I reached over with my left hand, turning the gear dial into drive. “Let’s go then.” I said, pulling out of the garage. 

\----

“You sure nobody is going to be mad?” I asked, looking over at Natasha as she walked me to the hair salon. The drive took a little over three hours, and I was pleasantly surprised I had no issues driving with my left hand only. When we finally made it to Manhattan, Natasha had me pull into a private parking garage. I was not surprised to see the Stark Industries logo plastered on the garage door that rolled up for us to enter. 

She said that before we did anything else, we were going to get our hair done. Something about how some changes can be good. “I never said that.” she said, smirking a little as she pulled me along to the high end salon. I hadn’t been down to this end of Manhattan before, it was much more, well, uppidy than I was used to. I would never have been able to afford anything from this side of town working at the coffee shop. “What are we even doing?” I asked her curiously as she stopped in front of the doors. “I told you, we are getting our hair done.” she said before pulling the glass door open. 

“Ah! Miss Romanoff!” an accented voice rang out, before a middle aged man came around the corner. “Hello Julian.” she greeted him, giving a small smile. “So happy to see you again. And this is your mate, the one you called about?” he asked, before giving me a pleasant smile. “Hello Miss Morrision, I am Julian. Pleased to meet you.” he said. I grimaced at the name, Miss Morrision. I was reminded of Frazier calling me that, before he hurt me, before he killed my mom. “Sam. Call me Sam.” I said, a little harsher than intended. 

“Apologies, Sam. Please follow me.” he said, before turning around and walking away into the main room with the chairs. “You good?” Natasha asked me, placing her hand on my hip so I was facing her. “Yea. Fine, just had a problem with him calling me that.” I said, before pulling out of her grasp and following the man. 

“Sam, this is Lanette. She will be helping you today.” he said, before telling Natasha to follow him to her chair. “Hello, Sam. Take a seat, what are we thinking about doing today?” she asked me kindly. “Uh, something different. Very different. I am at a point where things have changed in my life and I am ready to start my new life.” I said, making her smile. “I think we can do that.” she said, before fastening the hair cape around my neck. 

The hours ticked by as foils were added to my hair, and Lanette and I conversed easily. She was only twenty five, from Staten Island. She asked about my hometown, and what I did growing up. We talked until it was time to remove the foil and wash out the dye in my hair. When I got back to the chair, my eyes widened a little. Holy shit, I can’t believe I did this. “How short?” she asked, grabbing a pair of scissors. I held my fingers up to my shoulders, before nodding in confirmation. “Somewhere in here.” I said. 

The sound of my hair being cut away filled my ears, and I watched as I transformed into a new person. The new Sam. Nothing was the same about me anymore, I was a different person. The old Sam left when I watched my mom die, when that chip was entered into my neck, when I was set on a mission to kill my mates. Now? This Sam was different. This Sam wasn’t afraid, she was determined. This Sam was there to take her life back, and not let it go to waste. 

“Wow. Is that even my Sam?” Natasha’s voice rang out, making me smile. “Blue looks good on you, malyshka.” she complimented. I stared at my reflection, admiring the dark blue locks that replaced the dirty blonde that had been there this morning. My hair now sat just at my shoulders, and I didn’t even look like myself anymore. She looked different too, her iconic red hair was now a rich golden blonde. “Wow, you look hot as a blonde.” I said, making her smile. “Thanks. When we are done I was thinking we could hit up some shops? Tony booked us a room at the Four Seasons for the night, so we have the evening to do whatever we want.” she said. I smiled, Nat and I didn’t get a ton of one on one time. So this was a nice change.

“And, done.” Lanette said, pulling the cape off of me. I smiled at my reflection, newfound confidence hitting me. “This is great, thank you so much.” I said, giving her a hug. “Anytime, dear.” she said, before ushering us to the door. 

The rest of the evening went quickly, Natasha and I walking into almost every shop there was. Chanel, Prada, Louis Vuitton, Gucci, all brand name stores I have never even dreamed of setting foot in. Natasha looked right at home in every store, as if she had done it a million times before. Me on the other hand? I kept looking down to make sure my shoes weren’t tracking any dirt in. I refused to touch anything, and felt slightly ill at the amount of money Natasha was spending in the stores. The one thing that made the experience a little easier was the fact every store offered free champagne, and they didn’t ID. 

Needless to say, a few hours later and Natasha was all but carrying me back to the hotel. I guess I didn’t have much of an alcohol tolerance. “You do realize Steve is going to kill me for letting you drink in public, right?” she asked, putting the key card into the door and opening it for us. “Nah. ‘M almost legal.” I slurred a little, walking into the room and stopping. I wasn’t sure wht, but I was not expecting something this grand. 

“Damn. This is bigger than the house I grew up in.” I said, walking to look out the large window. Tony booked us the penthouse suite, so the view was incredible. I jumped violently when I heard a loud and sudden pop, before calming at the sound of Natasha’s Russian cursing. “Sorry, sorry. I didn’t think it would be that loud. Just the bottle, I popped the cork. I promise you are okay.” she said quickly before I could begin forming any other thoughts. I nodded, looking back out to the city as the sun dipped behind the massive buildings. I hadn’t realized that now I might be bugged by certain sounds or names, but today has shown me the very real fact that I would have to learn how to live life normally, even though nothing was normal. The fact I now have blue hair solidified that. 

“Here. You look far too sober to be thinking about such dark thoughts.” Natasha said, before handing me a fluke of champagne. I looked up at her, confused. She was letting me have more? “I won’t tell if you won’t.” she said, winking before walking over to the couch. “Come over here, my love. You don’t have to talk, I just want us to get comfy.” she said, patting the seat next to her.

I slid down onto the couch, taking a big sip of the bubbly drink. I grimaced a little as it went down my throat, but quickly recovered. We sat in silence, both simply enjoying the other’s company. “Wanna play a game?” I blurted out, smiling a little. I was starting to get that fuzzy, tipsy feeling. “Sure, like what?” she asked, smiling too. I knew she wasn’t feeling the effects at all, freakin Russians. 

“I dunno. Just ask questions? I like that one, Pete and I did it. I got to learn a lot of things about him. Did you know he has a soul mark? It's a dahlia flower, on his thigh. He showed it to me once, it is super pretty.” I said, reminiscing on that day. I frowned then, I really needed to talk to Peter, especially about the fact that he is freakin spiderman. The loser never even said anything! 

“Anyways. Of everyone, who do you think is the sexiest?” I asked her, making her snort into her glass. She quickly covered her mouth, to keep the champagne in her mouth from spilling out. I threw my head back, laughing loudly. I guess I was feeling a little looser than I thought. 

“That is an unfair question, I don’t prefer anyone over the other.” she said once she recovered from the initial shock of the question. I snorted, taking a large gulp of the drink. “That’s a lie. There is always someone who sticks out.” I said, standing up to refill my drink. My world spun a little, but I was quick to catch myself on the couch. 

“In different situations, yes.” she said, taking a leisurely sip. She was still much less affected than I was by the alcohol. “Okay, so in the sexy ones, who is the sexiest?” I asked her, smirking when I spotted the wet bar across the room. 

“Well, hm. I mean, there are a bunch of different sexy situations, and they all hold their own.” she said, smirkings. She knew that wasn't the answer I was looking for. I rolled my eyes, grabbing a bottle of tequila that was on the bar and two shot glasses. “Alright, you suck. We are going to make this interesting.” I said, placing the bottle and glasses on the coffee table. 

“Before every question, you gotta take a shot. Deal?” I asked her. She scoffed a little, but agreed anyway. “Sure, why not?” she said, pouring us both a shot. “Same question. Go.” I urged her. She raised her eyebrow, before shrugging and tossing the liquor back. She didn't even freakin flinch. 

“Alright. Well in the general situation, I would say Clint is sexiest. For no toys or anything, he is very...raw.” she said, smirking at the thought. I felt my cheeks heating a little, but nodded for her to continue. “Bruce is surprisingly very good at tying knots, and has mastered the art of rope bondage. It is very erotic and pleasurable, so he takes the cake on that one. Especially when we watch him do it to someone else.” she said, smirking as I squirmed on my seat. I reached forward and grabbed the shot, feeling the urge to drink after that. 

“Yeah, I’ll drink to that one.” she joked, pouring herself another shot and clinking her glass with mine. “The alphas. Ooo this one is going to be hard.” she said, drinking the liquor. I shivered involuntarily at that. “Bucky, I mean he is always sexy I think. Well everyone is. But him, he likes the kinky stuff. He likes to be dominant in bed, which makes sense. He is an alpha. But when he brings out the toys and restraint. Whoo. He takes that one.” she said, her own cheeks tinting pink. 

My face was burning, imagining Bucky with his hair pulled back, shirtless holding a pair of handcuffs. God, did the heater turn on in here? Natasha smirked at me, before leaning back into the couch. “Then there is Tones. I could watch him work all day long, especially in the lab. He has this vein in his bicep that pops a little when he is working on the suit, or the way he unconsciously loosens his tie as he works on the computer. He makes work sexy.” she said, before thinking about our last mate. 

“Then there is Steve. That man can make anything sexy. But I get off on watching him do the domestic shit. Cooking or washing dishes in nothing but a pair of sweats hanging low on his hips. When he makes the bed and you get that perfect view of his ass. You know what I am talking about.” she teased, nudging me in the ribs. I coughed a little, reaching back to the table to pour myself a drink for my question. 

“Oh and then there is you.” she said, smirking when my hand stopped. I snapped my head to look at her, confused. “Oh, sweetie. Don’t think I wouldn’t include our little omega. You look the sexiest when you cum.” she said, making my heart launch into my throat. My mouth dropped open at her words. “Oh yeah, we have all talked about it. The way your breathing picks up, your eyes flutter shut, and those muscles in your legs begin to tighten. The way you lose yourself in the moment and sing our praises, the way you beg for us to let you cum. Trust me, you take the cake on that one.” she said, tossing back another shot. 

I was blushing furiously, my whole body feeling hot after that. I shook my head at her, choosing not to comment on it. “Plus, I love watching you get all flustered.” she said, smiling softly. Of course she does. They all do. “Yeah, I know.” I mumbled, taking another shot of tequila. 

We went on like this until my words were slurred, and my head was spinning. “Nat?” I slurred, leaning onto her shoulder. “Yes, my love?” she asked, rubbing my thigh. She wasn’t nearly as drunk as I was, but she was definitely a little tipsy. “When d’ya think we are gonna mate?” I asked, giggling at the question. “I don't know. When do you want to mate?” she asked me, her movements halting and her body stiffening ever so slightly. “I can tell you it won’t be tonight though. We aren’t doing anything when you are like this.” she added quickly, shooting down any chances I had of getting laid. 

“I dunno. I think about it lots. Especially when I was with HYDRA. I thought I was gonna die unmated.” I said, tears pricking my eyes a little as I thought back to that day. The fear I felt when I thought it was over. “Oh, malyshka. I don’t know when we will all mate, but maybe it is something we can all talk about when we get home? And when you are sober.” she said, leaving the conversation at that. 

I nodded, staring at the empty bottle on the table. “I want us all to get married.” I said, closing my eyes as I imagined it. “Yeah?” she asked, her fingers dancing over my thigh again. I nodded, smiling at the thought. “Yeah. I do. And I want babies, a lot of them.” I said to her, chuckling at the image of me chasing little toddlers around a green yard as my mates watched on. 

“That sounds nice, doesn’t it?” she said, before tapping my thigh. “Let’s go to bed, yeah? You are tired.” she said, helping me up. We trudged to the large bed, both of us shedding our clothes down to our underwear. “Come on. In you go.” she said as she helped me under the covers. “Ya lyublyu vas.” she whispered, kissing my lips lightly. It was our own special thing, expressing our love in her mother tongue. They were the only words I knew in Russian. “ya tozhe tebya lyublyu.” I whispered back, relaxing into her hold. For the first time in days, I fell asleep without the fear of nightmares.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay!! Yay!   
First off, I thought we needed some girl time in here! Plus, I love a soft Nat.   
This chapter was subtly a huge deal for Sam's character development. From here on out, she is going to have to work on living a semi-normal life. I didn't want her to change too much, but physical change can often aid in healing after a trauma. I pulled those feelings from personal experience, so if it doesn't make sense to you, I apologize.   
I am excited for Sam to evolve, but of course, things are going to have their ups and downs. I hope you all stay with me through it all!! 
> 
> Side note, was the domming too soon? I worry about these things as I write! Let me know in the comments what you think! 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and as always thank you to all who comment such kind words! I hope this lived up to my past chapters! Also, don't worry, the smut will come back soon!   
Until next time!   
-B
> 
> What inspired me:   
Sam's lingerie: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/342766221644175692/  
Sam's outfit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/342766221644175019/  
Sam's hair: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/342766221644164564/  
Nat's outfit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/342766221644177256/  
Nat's hair: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/746682813204183346/


	24. So this is how it is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!!   
First, I want to apologize for not getting this up sooner! Things got crazy with the holiday, and this was intended to go up last Friday. Sigh.   
Second, I kind of hate this chapter. I re-wrote it about four times before settling on this.   
This chapter has a lot of emotions flying every which way. That is how things have been for me personally, so I apologize if this is hard to keep up with. On the plus side, the smut is back!!   
I also wanted to portray some of the mental struggles Sam is going through, but also how her mates are trying to help her with them. Not sure if that is clear in this, but it is what it is!   
So, with that being said, enjoy? 
> 
> WARNINGS: Mentions of physical disabilities, mental health struggles, SMUT

“Sit still. No movements. Try to keep your eyes closed and your body relaxed.” Dr. Palmer instructed, stepping away from the MRI machine. Today was my last day of tests, if everything looked normal then I would be clear to resume all activities. Well, anything that didn’t require too much effort on my right hand’s part. 

I moved my eyes to where my mates stood on the other side of the viewing glass. I asked all six of them to come, afraid of leaving anyone out in case something was wrong. Steve nodded at me, a small act of encouragement. “It’s going to be loud, Sam. Try to stay relaxed.” one of the doctors spoke once the headphones were placed over my ears by Dr. Palmer. I nodded, closing my eyes and forcing my body to relax. 

The machine whirred to life and I took a deep breath in, nerves plaguing my body. “Sam are you doing okay in there?” the doctor asked through the speaker. Don’t move, only talk. “Yeah. I’m good.” I said, swallowing when the machine started making the loud sound that accompanied the magnets spinning. 

I laid still for almost thirty minutes before the machine began slowing down. “Alright, we are done with that. We will review the images and if they look good that is all we will need.” the radiologist spoke. The table slowly moved back out, where the doctors were waiting to unstrap me and remove the headphones. “Well done, Sam.” Dr. Palmer said, giving me a kind smile. I appreciated her, I knew she usually wasn’t involved with this sort of stuff. She usually did the surgeries. Not the recovery. 

I sat up on the table, looking up at my mates. They all stood in the same stance, which was quite amusing to tell the truth. Arms crossed over their chests, feet almost shoulder width apart, no emotions being given away on their faces. I guess that is just the way badass superheroes stand. 

One of the doctors helped me down off of the table, guiding me back to the changing area. I slipped back into my (Clint’s) sweatpants and a long sleeve. I wore a pair of slide on sandals, making it easy to slip on and walk back out to my mates. “They have a room for us to wait in until they look at the images and come up with a plan.” Tony said when I walked back up to them. I nodded, leaning into Bruce’s side for a moment. 

“You okay?” he asked, squeezing my shoulder. “Yeah. I’m just tired.” I said, making him nod. Not surprising, I didn’t sleep much last night and it was just barely nine in the morning, and I haven’t had any coffee yet. “We will stop for you on the way home.” he promised. We walked to the private room that Tony had talked about. I wasn’t surprised to see it was like a normal hospital room, just more fancy. It was totally private and way more luxurious than any hospital I have been in before. 

I went to the bed, laying down on it immediately. “You sure you are alright, doll?” Bucky asked, walking to me to smooth the hair out of my face. I nodded, closing my eyes at his touch. We all knew I was overdue for a drop soon, I never got a proper one in the first place. Now, it has been ten days since HYDRA and I still haven't dropped. Either I was going to drop on my own, or my mates were going to take control and help me. 

Whatever way it was going to happen, it is probably the reason why I am so tired at the moment. Bucky sat down next to my leg, grabbing my hand with his own. “Relax for a bit, the doctor should be here soon with the results.” he said, looking back at the others. 

They had one of their silent conversations that made perfect sense to each other, but I was never able to catch on to them. “So once I am cleared does that mean I get to start my Avenger’s training? I asked, smirking when Steve gave me an exasperated look. Since I got home from my trip with Natasha yesterday, there have been two things I kept pushing my mates with. One was that I wanted to mate with them, which got quite the reaction when I brought it up at dinner. The other one was that I wanted to train with them again, but this time using my powers and becoming an Avenger. This one got me a reaction, but not a very good one. Steve didn’t like the idea of me being an Avenger now that it was a very real possibility, even though we had talked about it before. He has been reserved about me trying my powers out to their full extent, but now if I get cleared today there is no reason not to start training. 

“Maybe. I told you, we will talk about it.” Steve said, looking at Tony with a look that screamed ‘back me up here’. Tony held his hands up, trying not to laugh when Steve glared at him. “We are talking about it. Right now. So can I?” I asked, squirming away when Bucky pinched at my leg. “Keep pushin it. Tell me how far that gets you.” Steve sassed, making me roll my eyes. Grumpy old man. 

“Was he always this grumpy growing up? Or is that old age catching up to him?” I asked Bucky. “Don’t answer that.” Steve said, cutting Bucky off when he opened his mouth to answer me. Bucky clamped his mouth shut, but winked at me. That was a yes. 

A knock at the door broke us out of our banter, and Dr. Palmer walked in followed by another man. “Hello everyone.” she greeted, before pulling up one of the rolling chairs next to the bed. “Hi, Sam. How are you feeling?” she asked me. I felt like she was about to say something bad, so I sat up and reached for Bucky’s hand. He grabbed my hand, lacing our fingers before giving it a firm squeeze. “Good.” I replied, even though I felt like my heart was beating through my chest. 

“Good. So we received your MRI images back. They look pretty good.” she said, turning in her chair to type on the computer. She pulled up the MRI scans, showing us all the image of my brain. Cool. 

“This area right here is where we operated and removed the chip from. You can see the scar tissue and small damage right here.” she said, pointing to the base of my neck where the spinal cord went up into my brain. “We were worried about the damage to the cerebellum, due to the damage in your hand. But as you can see, your brain looks great. Nothing here shows us any sign of concern.” she said, giving me a smile. 

I nodded, staring at the image as I tried to comprehend her words. What was the catch? “What’s the but?” Bruce asked, speaking what we were all thinking. Dr. Palmer looked at the other doctor, before letting out a small sigh. “Well with your brain looking so well, it brings us back to the damage in your right hand. Now, this can be from the injury you received, or from the chip that damaged the spinal cord. We aren’t sure the exact cause. What we do know, is that you are suffering from a form of ulnar nerve paralysis.” she said. 

“Oh fuck.” I heard Clint sigh quietly. My thoughts exactly. “P-paralysis? Like, never going to feel it again? Never going to be able to move it again?” I asked, my heart picking up quickly. Bucky squeezed my hand in comfort, but I felt like I was having an outer body experience. “Well this condition usually only affects the last two fingers. Some weakness in the rest of the hand or elbow can happen, but I believe with physiotherapy we can prevent it from getting any worse. The pain should be manageable, but we can always prescribe pain medication.” she said. 

I let out a deep breath, looking at Bucky. His eyebrows were scrunched together in concern as he took in the information. “There has to be something that can be done, right?” Tony asked, his arms crossed as he took in the information. 

“Sort of. There is a surgery that can be done to release the compression on the nerves and surrounding structures, but there is no guarantee that mobility and feeling will come back after it. That is why we said we aren’t sure if it is a result of the injury on her arm or her spinal cord.” the second doctor spoke up. 

“So there is nothing that can be done?” I asked, looking back at Dr. Palmer with hopeful eyes. There has to be something. This can’t be it. “That is the only option other than non invasive therapy. Unfortunately, nothing has a guarantee at this point.” she said. I nodded, looking down at my hand that rested in my lap. Just another reminder of what Frazier took from me. 

“Excuse me, please. I need some air.” I said, letting go of Bucky’s hand and walking towards the door. “Sam.” Steve called, trying to get me to stay. I looked back at him, my vision beginning to blur from the tears that were quickly forming. He met my eyes with a sigh, before nodding once. 

I turned back around quickly, opening the door as fast as I could to get out of the room. I walked down the hall, ignoring the looks from the nurses as I let the tears run down my face. What was supposed to be a good day, turned into a shit one. 

Paralysis. Those were the words used. I turned the corner, happy to see that nobody was there. I leaned against the wall, tilting my head up as I tried to contain myself. Against my will, a sob ripped its way up my throat. I clamped my left hand over my mouth, squeezing my eyes tight as I slowly sank to the floor. 

I sat on the floor, crying as quietly as I could for who knows how long. My mind was full of self pity, anger, sadness, and every other emotion there was. Part of me knew, how could i not have? I couldn’t even brush my own hair some days. My right hand was all but useless, and yeah there was a possibility of some feeling coming back, but not a very high one. “Fuck.” I sobbed, dropping my head to my knees. 

Footsteps approached me from my left, and I assumed it was a nurse making their rounds. I was proven wrong when they stopped next to me, and a body crouched down. “Come here, baby girl.” Clint said, pulling me close to his chest. I turned so I was facing him, crying into his shoulder. 

“I know, I know. We will get you through this. You will be alright. I promise you.” he said, holding the back of my head in a comforting motion. I nodded, wanting so badly to believe him. “Hey, look at me, Sam.” he said, leaning back to hold my cheeks. I looked up at him through my wet eyelashes, sniffling as the sobs still raked my body. “We can work through this. We can work with this, it could be so much worse. Trust me. We got this. Remember, we are a team. Right?” he asked. I nodded, hanging onto every comforting word that left his lips. “Right. So that means we work together through the good, the bad, and the ugly. No matter what life throws at us.” he said, kissing my head, 

\----

I stared at the window that was covered by the blinds, wrapped up in the comforter. I was laying in bed, in the dark, with no will to move from this spot. I had asked to simply go home, not wanting to do anything anymore. The good news of being physically cleared to resume normal life hadn’t even sparked joy in me, all I could focus on was the bad news that my life could be forever changed. 

As I laid in bed, my mind raced about all the things that would change because of this. I might not ever be able to play the piano again, I have no idea if I will be able to write or eat using my right hand, would I be able to put my own hair in a ponytail without Nat’s help? What about tying my own shoes? Right now I have to ask my mates for help like some sort of child. What else would I not be able to do? Would this affect me becoming an Avenger? Was that still even an option? 

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bedroom door slowly creaking open. I didn't turn to see who it was, hoping they thought I was asleep and would leave me alone. Unfortunately, luck was not on my side today. The bed dipped behind me, and a hand came to rest on my hip. “You can’t lay in bed forever, doll.” Steve spoke softly. I closed my eyes, pretending I was asleep. He huffed out a laugh, patting his hand on my butt. 

“Come on, Sammie. Don't shut us out. Talk to me. Tell me what you are thinking, it doesn’t even have to be good thoughts. We can help you, you just need to give us the chance.” he said, rubbing his hand up and down my thigh. I opened my eyes again, still keeping them focused on the wall in front of me. “Will you go away if I don’t?” I asked, hoping for the easy way out. 

“If you truly want me to, then yes. If you think that is what you need to process everything inside your head.” he said. “But, I know you well enough to know that is not what you want right now.” he said, making me huff a little laugh. Yeah, I swear he reads my mind. I didn’t move for a moment, before I rolled over on my back. Steve was wearing a hoodie and a pair of jeans, but he still made my heart skip a beat. He gave me a gentle smile, his blue eyes full of warmth and love. “There’s my girl.” he said, smiling for real. 

“Hi.” I said, not sure what else to say. “Hi.” he whispered, leaning down to kiss my lips softly. “Talk to me.” he said softly, laying down so we were side by side. I bit the inside of my cheek, not really sure how to put my thoughts into words. “Nothing is going to be the same.” I said, turning my head to look him in the eyes. One of our unspoken rules, always try to make as much eye contact as possible during important conversations. It just made things easier and more personal. 

“No. It’s not.” he agreed. “And I won’t be able to do things.” I said, frowning and looking down. He put his finger under my chin, lifting my head back up so I was looking straight into his eyes. “Maybe, maybe not. We won’t know if you give up. You are better than that. You have never given up on anything, why start now?” he asked me. I sighed, shaking my head a little. “It’s not the same, Steve. Paralysis. You heard them.” I said, making him frown this time. 

“I also heard that there is a chance of it only affecting part of the hand. Plus, get this, you have serum in your blood now. What if, maybe, that will make it so the whole hand heals? What if it is just taking time?” he asked. I swallowed thickly at those words, shaking my head again. “Don’t put those thoughts in my head.” I whispered, making him smile a little. 

He brought his hand up to gently brush my hair away from my eyes. “Those are the only thoughts you need right now. Those are the thoughts that keep us going when nothing else does.” he whispered. I took a shaky breath in, letting it out before closing the distance between us. 

“Make me forget.” I whispered into his mouth, before pushing my mouth against his hard. “Forget what?” he mumbled against my lips. “Everything.” I gasped out when he broke the kiss from my lips to kiss at my jaw. “You sure? We can just talk it out.” he said, breaking off the kiss so we locked eyes once again. 

“No. I want this. I want you.” I said, snaking my hand up behind his neck, pulling his head back down to me. “Please help me, Steve. Help me forget.” I begged, wrapping my legs around his waist and pulling his body closer to mine. 

"Do you want to drop?” he asked me, pressing light kisses to my neck before pulling back again to look at me intently. I nodded, nothing sounded better. Dropping means forgetting, which means for a few minutes everything will feel normal again. 

I watched as the pupils of his eyes began to dilate, the sky blue being overtaken by the black. “I got ya. Just relax and let go for me, doll.” he said, leaning down to press a soft kiss to my lips. His one hand kept him propped up over me, while his other began slowly pulling the covers away from my body. “You really were wrapped up.” he chuckled when he finally got me untangled. 

He one swift motion he took the covers and threw them backwards, not caring where they landed. His lips came back down to my lips, before he started pressing feather light kisses down my chin, then back to the curve of my jaw. “Steve, the door.” I gasped, my eyes flicking up to look at the door that was wide open. She shushed me, bringing his lips up to nibble on my ear lobe. 

“Let them listen.” he whispered huskily. I groaned at that, a shiver running down my spine. “Steeeve.” I whined, my head already going a little fuzzy with every touch and kiss he placed on my body. “I got ya. Just let go.” he said, kissing down my neck. He nipped at the sensitive skin right next to where my mating mark will be, drawing a moan from me. 

“There it is. You like that, huh?” he asked, smirking against my skin. “Yes.” I breathed out, my body arching up to press against him. “Relax, let me take care of you. Tell me your color, doll.” he said, his hand moving down to skim my thigh, before moving back up to my stomach. 

“Green.” I said quickly, getting lost in the feeling of his hands on my body. “Good girl. Sit up for me.” he said, moving off of my body so I could sit up. I listened instantly, not an ounce of hesitation in my body. I knew he was doing this because I wanted it as much as he did. “Are we going to mate?” I asked him hopefully. 

“Not right now, baby. I want to help get you down right now, but we will talk about it once you come back up. Right now, I want you to listen to your alpha.” he said. I nodded, I guess that makes sense. “Yes, alpha.” I replied, sitting up like he asked. 

His hands moved to the hem of my shirt, grasping the fabric in his large hands. He raised a questioning eyebrow, asking for silent permission. I nodded, giving him the green light. He pulled the shirt over my head, revealing the sheer bra I had put on this morning. 

“What were you hoping for this?” he teased, tracking his finger over the fabric covering my nipple. I shivered at his touch, my breathing started to become labored. “I always hope for this.” I said easily. He smirked at that, pressing on my shoulder for me to lay back down. 

“You want to do some domming too?” he asked me, a smirk playing on his lips. “Yes please. I need you take control Steve.” I all but begged. He nodded, shushing me gently when I whined and rolled my hips up into his. “Alright, I will. You need to be patient though. Do you trust me?” he asked, now totally moving off of my body and standing off to the side of the bed. I could’ve cried at the loss of his body over mine. My head felt as if I had a beehive in it, buzzing with the pheromones my body was begging to release. 

“Yes! Yes, please Steve. I do. Please.” I begged, although I wasn’t sure what I was even begging for. My instincts were taking over and all I could think about was my alpha coming back and taking care of me. “Okay, okay. Settle down, doll. We are going to try something new, it should help you a little bit.” he said, opening the drawer of the nightstand next to the bed. 

“You are worried about not being able to use your hand, right?” he asked, grabbing something from the drawer before closing it again. I nodded, watching his movements carefully. “Well, this should show you that you could lose both of them, and your mates will take care of you.” he said, holding up what was in his hand. Black rope dangled from his fingers, swaying when he dropped it so he was only holding the edge. 

“Give me a color, Sam.” he said, not moving towards me. I swallowed thickly, my mouth feeling dry as I stared at the rope in his hand. “Green.” I whispered, clenching my legs together as I stared at the rope. “You sure?” he asked, moving towards the bed. “Yes, alpha.” I said, meeting his eyes and nodding. 

“Okay. Hands together.” he said, coming to stand next to where I was laying on the bed. I placed my hands together, letting him adjust them how he wanted them before he began weaving the rope around my wrists, between my hands, then back around my wrists. “You have super strength now, so you can pull these off if you really want to. Try not to.” he said, pulling my hands up so they were above my head. He tied the rope to the bars of the headboard. So that is why we have those. 

“Color?” he asked once he secured the rope to the bed. “Green.” I said before he even finished asking. My body was buzzing with a newfound arousal, one that I have never felt before. My stomach was twisting in the best ways, and I could feel myself beginning to soak the panties I was wearing. Never in my life had I experienced something this intense. On top of that, I felt myself slowly begin to drop. I guess Steve knew what he was doing after all. 

“Are you still with me?” he asked, breaking me from my thoughts. I looked up at him, my mouth dropping a little at the sight. He had shucked off his hoodie and tshirt, leaving him in nothing but a pair of jeans hanging low off of his hips. I swear, his body was sculpted by the gods, or a german scientist I guess. “Yup.” I said, not taking my eyes off of him. 

“Good. You okay with me taking these off?” he asked, tugging at the waistband of my pants. I nodded with a little ‘uh huh’. I wasn't capable of many words now. “Alright. You just tell me to stop if it gets to be too much.” he said, pulling my pants down my legs slowly. He was teasing me, the bastard. 

“Don’t tease.” I groaned, trying to shimmy my pants off my legs, which was quite hard without any arms. “Who is in charge here?” he asked, but obliged by pulling them off in a quick motion. “You.” I said, my heart starting to quicken in my chest. “That’s right. And what does it mean when I am in charge?” he asked, bringing his hand up my now bare leg. Goosebumps rose on the skin he touched despite the fact I felt like my body was burning. “I listen to you.” I said, trying to catch my breath. 

“Mmhm. Good girl. Now why don’t you lift your hips so I can take these off?” he said, running a light hand over the top of my panties. I didn’t say anything, but happily raised my hips for him to pull my panties down my legs. “Steve, please.” I whined when the cool air hit my core. 

“Please what?” he asked, leaning down to mouth at the skin of my thighs. “Fuck, Steve. Anything!” I said, getting desperate for any type of contact. “Alright, I won’t make ya wait anymore. Be a good girl and relax, don’t hold back on me.” he said, moving so he was laying on his stomach beneath me. Oh fucking Jesus this was happening. I knew how Steve’s mouth was, and I knew I wouldn’t be lasting long before he got me to drop. 

He nuzzled at the inside of my thigh, tickling the sensitive skin with the beard he had growing. I tried to squirm away, stopping dead when he placed a stinging smack to the inside of my thigh. “You know better, Sam.” he said, giving me a shit eating grin. Oh yeah, did you know Captain America is a fucking sadist? Me neither. 

“Don’t move.” he said, pushing my legs apart a little more. My stomach erupted with butterflies and I dropped my head back in anticipation when I felt his tongue on my thigh, slowly making his way up. I let out a groan at the motion, it felt so dirty yet so, so right. His hot breath slowly moved from my thighs, before I finally felt it on where I wanted it the most. 

“Don’t hold back, just let go.” he said, before licking a wide stripe up my folds. A loud moan made its way past my lips, making Steve smirk against me. I pulled a little on the rope that bound my arms when his tongue made its way to lap at my clit. “Steve.” I gasped, pulling on the rope a little harder. The headboard creaked a little under the pressure, making Steve smile against me. “Easy, doll.” he murmured, before returning to his actions. 

The coil in my stomach began tightening, and I felt the oh so familiar feeling of the wave of a drop creeping up on me. “Steve. Alpha.” I gasped when I felt his finger brush against my entrance, the muscles in my legs clenching involuntarily. “Come on, doll. Let go.” he said, before slowly inserting one of his thick fingers into me. I let out an obscene moan, my head lulling back as pleasure overtook my body. 

Steve worked his tongue and fingers in tandem, bringing me closer to my release. My breathing was becoming erratic, and I no longer cared about the sounds that I was making. My body was giving into the need to let go, letting my alpha take me down and care for me. The muscles in my stomach clenched, and my body arched with the pleasure he was delivering. 

“Let go, doll. I got ya.” Steve said, looking up at me as he inserted another finger. I whined, pushing my hips down as the cloud began overtaking my brain. No longer was I actually focused on his actions, but I was allowing them to pull me down into omegaspace. The last push I needed was when his mouth returned to me, but this time he used his teeth to gently nip at my clit. 

All at once, my body reacted and I was pulled deep into omegaspace. It had been too long since I fully dropped, so this one came fast and hard. I screamed out Steve’s name, my body arching high as I reached my climax, before my biology took over and the impending wave crashed down on me. 

Steve stopped immediately when I dropped, his body reacting to my release. He gently removed his fingers from me, before making quick work of untying my hands that were still above my head. He tsked quietly when he saw the angry red marks on my wrists from my pulling.  “Alright, let’s get you comfy.” he spoke to himself more than me. I was way too deep to even comprehend what he was saying. My body felt warm and relaxed, and my mind totally shut off from the world surrounding me. I was engulfed with the blonde alpha’s scent as he grabbed the blankets off the floor and wrapped the both of us in it. “You did so well, Sam. So, so well. You made me very proud.” he murmured into my ear before placing a kiss on my temple. 

I tuned out everything around me, not even hearing or seeing anything with how far down I was. I was floating in that black void, the one that feels safe, warm, and firm? Oh, no. That’s not the floaty place. That’s my alpha, he is taking care of me. He is keeping me safe. Huh. Safe. I hadn’t felt safe since, I don't know when. I don’t really care right now either. All I care about is the rhythmic beating of my alpha’s heart as he held me close. 

I relaxed deeper into his hold, humming happily when his hold on me tightened protectively. His hand was holding me in place on my back, while his other one rubbed small circles on my hip. He was talking, I knew he was because his chest was vibrating. I opened my eyes to look up at him, which was useless because my vision was clouded like it always is when I am dropped.

“Hi, darling.” he smiled down at me, placing a kiss on my forehead. “Relax. I got ya.” he soothed. I placed my hand on his bare chest, leaning my head back down to rest on his shoulder. 

We sat in silence, other than Steve whispering the occasional sweet nothing into my ear. He continued with his hold on me, keeping a consistent pressure on my back to ground me and keep me dropped. At some point, another muffled voice was talking, but no part of me could care about who it was. Until a pair of lips pressed a kiss to my head. Beta scent filled my senses, which meant I didn’t need to move from the spot on my alpha. 

I remained in omegaspace, happily letting my brain shut down and relax. Of course, like all good things this too had to come to an end. “Sammie, time to come back up doll.” he said, rubbing my back as he helped bring me back to reality. Had it already been that long? I just went down. 

I desperately tried to cling onto the remnants of my drop, but my body knew it was time to come back up as soon as my alpha said it was. I let out a groan when my senses started coming back to me, all I wanted was to remain in that happy place. “I know. I’m horrible aren’t I?” Steve teased, still working on bringing me back up. 

Coming up from omegaspace was an odd thing, it feels like you are at the bottom of the ocean one moment, and next thing you know it feels like you are being pushed to the surface without a warning. Everything starts returning to normal. Sight, hearing, feeling, it all comes back at once. 

I let my body respond to Steve’s coaxing, letting out a shuddered breath when I felt everything return. I was suddenly aware of everything around me once again. The firm pressure of Steve’s hands, the sound of the TV playing softly in the background, the sound of my other mates chatting in the other room, and the warm blanket wrapped around us. It was a lot to take in all at once. I buried my head deeper into Steve’s shoulder, trying to block out the sensory overload. 

“Are you up?” Steve asked after a moment. I nodded with a groan, trying to press myself further into his arms. “Hey, what’s wrong?” he asked in concern, his hand automatically coming up to my forehead. He was such a mother hen when I was dropped or recovering from one. “Do you feel sick?” he asked. 

“No.” I mumbled, becoming aware of the fact I was still very much naked on my bottom half, and only in my sheer bra on the top. “Just dropped harder than normal. Give me a second.” I said, pulling myself off of his chest. I sat up, rubbing my eyes hard to clear any lingering fuzziness. 

“You did so well, Sam. I am very proud of you.” he praised, kissing my shoulder gently. Even though I was fully balanced, the words still spread warmth through my chest. “Thank you. For everything.” I said, giving him a genuine smile. 

“Anytime, doll.” he said, returning the smile with his perfect teeth. I leaned down to press a light kiss on his mouth before rolling off his lap. I laid on the bed next to him for a moment, debating if I truly wanted to get up or not. This drop really took it out of me. My body felt like it was made of lead, but my head felt clear and refreshed. 

“Whatcha doin?” Steve asked, staring at me with an amused smile. “I’m sleepy.” I said, making him laugh. “I bet. You dropped hard and fast. But you need to eat something and we still need to talk.” he said. I groaned obnoxiously, forcing myself to sit up. 

“How about we not talk?” I asked, dragging myself off the bed and to the closet to put on clothes. Well, if you consider a pair of underwear and Steve’s shirt with the Captain America symbol as a pair of clothes. “Nope. We need to talk rules.” he said, standing up and stretching his arms above his head. I shamelessly admired the way his abs flexed and his muscles strained against his skin. 

“See something you like?” he teased, dropping his arms and leaning down to grab his discarded shirt that laid on the ground. “I see lots of things I like.” I said, meeting his eyes with a smirk on my lips. “Tease. Alright, let’s get something to eat then we can talk about everything.” he said, walking past me and smacking my ass. I rolled my eyes, but followed him into the living room. 

“There she is!” Tony called, standing up with a smile. “Why are you so happy?” I asked when he came over to wrap me up in a large hug. “Because I love you. And it makes me happy to know you are being taken care of.” he said, making me blush. Yup, being taken care of is definitely the right word. 

“Do you feel a little better now?” he asked me, pulling me out to arms length to take a look at me. I nodded honestly. I was still obviously upset over everything that I learned today but I was not totally overcome by negative emotions without any way of dealing with them. Steve helped with that, now I felt balanced. Which I learned meant also still being allowed to be upset. 

“Yeah. Steve said we need to talk about everything.” I said, pulling away from his hands and flopping down onto the couch. Bruce huffed a laugh when I kicked my feet up into his lap, but didn’t complain. “I think that is a good idea. After you eat something. You haven’t had anything all day.” Clint spoke up, drawing murmurs of agreement from the rest of the pack. 

“Or we can just sleep the rest of the day? It’s only like, two.” I said, trying to avoid the inevitable conversation ahead. “Well we could, but then you wouldn’t get the chance to train.” Tony said, leaning back and kicking his feet up on the coffee table. I nodded, before the words fully processed in my brain. I sat up quickly, looking at him to see if he was hiking. “That got her attention.” Bucky said, not looking up from his game he was playing on his phone, but wore a smirk on his face. 

“Wait, training? Like what kind of training?” I asked, narrowing my eyes. This was a test. This was totally a test. They wouldn’t let me train, they didn’t want me on the team. 

“Training as in I want you to try on the new suit I made for you and see how strong your powers actually are in the reinforced training room I had built within the last three days.” Tony said nonchalantly. My mouth dropped at that, no fucking way. I looked at the rest of my mates, who were struggling to contain their smiles. Even Steve was smiling! “I-what?” I stuttered, at a loss for words. “But if you’d rather lay down, then that is totally fine too.” Tony said, crossing his hands behind his head and closing his eyes. 

“No! No. I want to train!” I said, sitting all the way up and giving them my full attention. “Thought so. Go grab the sandwich in the fridge that Nat made you. I want you to eat it all, then we are going to talk about the changes that will be implemented around here, then we can go to the gym. Good?” Tony said, knowing he had the upper hand on me. “Good.” I said, putting my left hand on the back of the couch and leaping over it. 

“Sam!” a few voices admonished, but I ignored them as I hurried into the kitchen. “You are going to hurt yourself if you do that!” Steve chastised, making me snort. As if jumping over the back of the couch is going to get me hurt. I opened the fridge, seeing the ham and cheese sandwich covered in plastic wrap. What a blessing. 

Grabbing the plate, I made my way back to the living room. “Okay, the faster we get this done the better.” I said, sitting down on the edge of the chaise so I could see everyone. “We aren’t rushing this, Sam. So get that out of your mind. We will get done when we get done. The gym isn’t going anywhere.” Steve said, crossing his leg as he relaxed into the couch. “Fine. Go ahead and start.” I sighed before taking a bite. 

“Okay then. So, we all know that what happened today was very upsetting. Obviously we need to talk about that. But we also need to talk about how to handle it.” Steve spoke. I scrunched my eyes up at that, what needs to be handled? 

“We spoke to Dr. Palmer about all the options after you left. Now before you give me that face, let me remind you that everything we do is for your best interest and safety. We agreed that physical therapy will be the best option for now. We scheduled for him to come three days a week.” Steve said, making me turn my nose up. 

Physical therapy sucks, but I know it’s about to be worse now that we know what we are trying to rehabilitate. “Do I get to refuse?” I asked, taking another bite of my sandwich. 

“Not if you want to train to be on the team. If that is something you truly want still. It’s a rule that we all abide by, so you will have too as well. You need to go to any physical therapy that has been ordered by medical staff, and you need to go to psychological therapy.” Steve said, his voice leaving no room for argument. 

“That’s a dumb rule.” I sassed. It was, why would the earth’s mightiest heroes need therapy? “It’s for our safety. We all do it.” Natasha spoke up. I made a “hmph” sound, but let it go. 

“Plus, let's be honest with ourselves. We all know you’ve had some issues handling everything since Frazier. Maybe that will help.” Bucky said. “I see Sam.” I said immediately. He nodded, giving me a gentle smile. “I know, doll. And he is great, but maybe something professional will help you more.” 

“I’m not seeing anyone else.” I insisted. I liked Sam, I trusted him. He knew what it was like to go through shit, and he knew first hand the best ways to deal with things. He fought with the Avengers, so who better to talk to about that stuff? 

“Anyways. Those are the rules, you have to make sure that those both happen. Other than that, training is obviously a must. It is a huge commitment, meaning you will be doing that whenever we do. Including our six in the morning sessions.” Steve said, making me fake a gagging sound. It was always a blessing to watch my mates drag out of bed while Steve ushered them out the door and I got to lay in bed for a couple of hours alone. 

“Those are the rules? The only thing that changes is I have to see Sam more than I do now and I have to go to physical therapy?” I asked, narrowing my eyes in suspicion. That couldn’t be it. 

“And the training. The biggest thing is getting control of your powers right now. That means finding out what you can and can’t do.” Tony interjected. I nodded, still not quite believing that was it. 

“So, can we start?” I asked, putting my now empty plate on the couch. “You know this isn’t something that you can decide you don’t want to do anymore, right? This is a commitment, the moment you decide you want to be on the team we will begin relying on you as a member of the team. You think you can handle that?” Steve asked, making sure for the last time I was serious about it. I nodded fervently, I could, I would. I am more than capable of that. “Alright. We will go down to the gym for a little while.” 

\----

“Reinforced woven threads for extra protection in the vital areas. The gloves should help you center your powers, but not inhibit them. I called Shuri, she gave me some tips on the design. The red lines you see are able to absorb the energy from your powers, and can be used again. Of course, it comes equipped with two thigh holsters, knife holsters on the calf, and sheaths on the back for whatever you are feeling that day. What do you think?” Tony asked, bouncing on his toes as we all stared at the suit on the mannequin in front of us. 

It was amazing, but I expected nothing less from Tony. It was a sleek black, with red line accents. It was very impressive, and totally something a superhero would wear. “It’s amazing, Tony. I love it.” I said, turning and giving him a big smile. He gave me a nod, before clapping his hands together. “Good. I’m glad. Go try it on, then we will see what truly runs through that sweet little body of yours.” he said, sending me towards it with a smack on my butt. 

I walked to the outfit, not quite believing it was made specifically for me. By Tony Stark no less. But here I was, surrounded by my mates as I stared at the outfit. It was really happening. I was going to put it on and basically become an Avenger. What even is my life? 

It took a minute, but I was able to pull it off the mannequin. I ran to the locker room and stripped myself of my regular clothes, feeling giddy with excitement as I slipped my limbs through the thick fabric. It was much different than the one I wore at HYDRA. The stomach, back, elbows and knees were reinforced heavily, thicker than the rest of the suit. Protection, that is what it felt like this suit was made for. 

I zipped up the front, before turning and looking at myself in the mirror. It was an intense experience, staring at yourself and not recognizing your own reflection. The blue hair was still taking some getting used to, but now wearing a suit, wow. 

I took a calming breath, put on the combat boots that went with the outfit, and made my way back out to my mates. 

I cleared my throat awkwardly, gathering their attention to myself. They all had a look of shock on their faces, bringing a blush to my cheeks. Clint whistled lowly and whispered out a quiet “damn.” 

“Now that, that is a fucking suit. Tony why isn’t mine that cool?” Natasha said, elbowing Tony in his ribs. Tony huffed a laugh, shaking his head at her question. 

“You look great in that. Fits you perfectly.” Bucky complimented, bringing a light blush to my face. “Thanks, Buck.” I said, playing with the edge of the sleeve a little. “So, does this make me an official Avenger?” I asked, smiling a little at the thought. 

Tony scoffed a little laugh, making me roll my eyes. “Let’s see what you got first.” He smirked. I gave him the same look, raising my eyes brows before walking towards the large room that was encased by five inch acrylic. The newest addition to the training gym made special for me. Totally fireproof, but with a fire suppressant system in place. It also had a drain in the middle, capable of draining any water produced. It was quite the set up. 

The door to the room opened when I approached it, swinging firmly shut behind me once I stepped through. My heart was beating hard and I could basically hear the blood rushing through my veins. We are truly seeing how powerful I actually was. This would determine if I would be on the team with my mates. 

“Can you hear us, Sammie?” I heard Steve’s voice ring out in the room. I nodded, looking over to them through the glass. “Good. Do whatever feels natural to you, but don’t do anything you’re not comfortable with. If you want to stop at any time you do so. This is just to see where you are with everything. Okay?” He asked, keeping his eyes locked with mine. I nodded again, my breathing picking up a little. 

“Whenever you’re ready.” Tony said, holding a starkpad in his hands. Another cool invention of his, this suit has a life feed transmitter on it. He can monitor my body heat, heart rate, oxygen levels, everything. No doubt he had my baseline specs up so he could compare them to when I used my powers. 

I took a deep breath in, centering myself as I focused my energy to the ground beneath me. There wasn’t any water for me to manipulate, or anything to move with the air, so I could focus on the other two elements. 

I crouched down, placing my hand down on the floor and closing my eyes. I imagined the ground shaking, and lo and behold, when I pictured it in my mind the entire room began to violently shake. The concrete floor made a loud cracking sound, before Tony spoke back up over the intercom. “Don’t break my new room.” He said, a hint of humor in his voice. I opened my eyes, and removed my hand from the ground. The floor stopped shaking, and I was left with labored breaths. 

I tried to gain control of my breath again, looking at my mates for their comfort. I hadn’t don’t anything yet with the earth on purpose, and causing a small earthquake was quite fatiguing. “You alright? You can stop with that if you want.” Steve spoke up through his own intercom. 

I shook my head, “Nah. Just give me a second.” I breathed out, still trying to control my breathing. I felt like I just ran a mile. “Sam you were just cleared today. Don’t push it.” Bruce spoke up, pulling the doctor card out.

“I’m fine. Really. I’m good now.” I said, standing up all the way and taking a deep breath in. Fire, this time I was going to make fire. I took a steadying breath, looking over to my mates one more time. Natasha tipped her head up just the slightest amount, keeping her arms crossed and feet shoulder length apart. Clint stood next to her, in the same position. The only difference was he gave me an encouraging smile and a thumbs up. 

I faced forward again, facing the large room again. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath in, before letting it out slowly as I pictured the fire in my mind. Fire was the easiest for me to conjure and manipulate so far. A warmth blossomed throughout my body, and I knew then that I had been successful. I opened my eyes, looking down and seeing my hands and arms totally engulfed in the flames. My mouth dropped at seeing it covering my body rather than only being in my hands. 

I whipped my head to look at Tony, knowing the suit had something to do with it. The moment my concentration broke, the flames went away. “I told you, the suit is supposed to help enhance the powers.” Tony said, smirking smugly. I nodded, breathing a little heavier than normal. 

“Okay. I think I’m done.” I said, feeling slightly light headed from the exertion. I walked to the door, letting it slide open before walking out. I all but collapsed in the nearest person’s arms, which just so happened to be Bucky. “Easy, doll.” he said, grabbing me tightly under the arms. 

“I'm fine.” I said quickly, not wanting them to think I couldn’t handle my own powers. Which, maybe I couldn’t. Not yet at least. What I just did took a lot of energy out of me, more than I thought it would. Maybe I was still tired from my drop? 

“I know you are.” he replied, pressing a kiss on the top of my head. “That was incredible, Sam.” Bruce said, making me smile tiredly. “Thanks. I could’ve done more.” I said, leaning my head back onto Bucky. My world was slowly fading as exhaustion seeped into my bones. “More? Sam, do you know what just happened in there?” Clint asked incredulously. 

I looked at him, confused. “I made a fire in my hands?” I said, not sounding totally confident now. Did something else happen? “Sam. It wasn’t just your hands and arms. Your entire body was engulfed.” Steve said slowly, as if telling me something bad. My eyebrows raised at that, my entire body? I only paid attention to the flames on my arms and in my hands. “Like, everywhere?” I asked, not believing that I missed something like that. 

They all nodded their heads. “Huh.” I huffed out, leaning back into Bucky further. Darkness was creeping in on the edges of my vision, just like when I used my powers on Frazier’s room. “Buck.” I murmured, feeling dizzier as the moments passed. “Yup.” he said, placing his one arm behind my knees, and scooping me up into his arms. 

“Is this going to be a normal thing every time you use those?” he joked, but looked down on me with concerned eyes. “Dunno.” I slurred, leaning my head onto his chest. “Okay. Let’s get you back to the room.” he said, before walking with me in his arms to the exit of the gym. “But my suit.” I mumbled, barely holding onto consciousness the longer I remained in his arms. 

“It’ll be okay. We will take care of it. Hang on for me, I will get you in bed then we can have Bruce look over you.” he said, picking up the pace to the pack wing. I stared hazily at him, my body slowly feeling heavier as the moments passed on. “Bucky, I’m gonna take a nap.” I said, closing my eyes and resting my head on his chest. “Okay. We are almost to the room. Try not to pass out on me, okay?” he said, keeping our kick pace to the pack room. 

I nodded, but my body was betraying me once again. The darkness crept in just as the pack room door came into view, and I allowed myself to give in to the exhaustion. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okayyyy. Yeah so, like I said I kinda hate this chapter. Sorry about it?   
I wanted to show that Sam is learning how to control her powers, but like with any physical activity she has to build endurance with it. That is why she got so exhausted at the end.   
Also, I wanted her to drop because it is my story and I said so. Plus, I felt like it was time for it.   
The physical disability Sam is faced with is something I felt was very important for her growth as a character. She lost the ability to do something she loved dearly and has to learn how to cope with that. But, that is easily something that can pull you down into a bad place. Keep that in mind when you look at her actions in this chapter.   
Also, her mates are trying to help. It may seem like they are trying to pretend everything is okay for her, but we know as reasonable people that is not the case. They care deeply about her, and they are trying to help the way they know how.   
ANYWAAAAYS, let me know what you think. If you hate it, be gentle with your words because I know it isn't my best work. If you love it, let me know that too!   
I plan on having a better chapter up soon, so stay tuned!   
Lots of love,   
B 
> 
> PS: When you think of Sam's fire powers, think of Jean Grey (Dark Phoenix)


	25. It's going to be okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter isn't really for plot, but more of a character development story.   
I realized I haven't really written about any of the other mates being punished, so I decided why not? Also, it adds a nice sense of vulnerability that we haven't really gotten to see yet.   
This is basically a lot of fluff, with a little plot. The next chapter is going to be an important one, so I thought this was a nice way to lead into that. Enjoy the double post this week!

The beep of the heart monitor was steady, but deafening. I had fallen unconscious in Bucky’s arms, and remained that way for the next two hours as my body recovered from the use of my powers. It was quite the ordeal, and my mates have been fussing over me ever since. Bruce had hooked up an oxygen and heart monitor to me as I laid in bed, keeping a watchful eye on me until I woke up. The moment I woke up, I was bombarded by questions of what happened and an amendment to my omega rules about not using my powers alone in case this happened again. 

Steve had been the most upset, as he was the one who had kept insisting that I should have waited or taken a break from trying my powers. Then he got upset with Tony who was monitoring my vitals, and wondered why he didn't call me off. That had turned into a yelling match between the two of them, which prompted Bucky to grab them both by the ears and drag them out into the spare bedroom with an order for the others to watch me while he dealt with them. 

That was nearly half an hour ago, and I was still resting on the bed in my underwear and a loose tshirt as Bruce checked my vitals for the umpteenth time. “Brucie come on, I’m fine. Seriously. I just used too much energy.” I said, trying to shy away from his hands that held the blood pressure cuff. He raised his brow, not even saying anything in reprimand. I raised mine too, challenging him. Deep down, I knew I was going to lose. I always did when it came to my health. But it felt good to rebel just a little. 

Before I could get any further with my little act of rebellion, the sound of the other door opening filled the wing, before a pair of heavy footsteps were heard. “If either of ya move I swear to god you won’t sit for a week.” Bucky’s voice echoed out, before he appeared in the room. 

He gave us a brief look, before narrowing his eyes on me. “You listening to Bruce?” He asked, making his way to the closet. “Always.” I said, not that he believed it. He scoffed a little, turning around with a wooden paddle in his hand. “Better be, or I will bend you over my knee like I’m about to do to Steve and Tony.” He said, making his way back to the door. 

My mouth dropped in shock, and I didn’t even notice Bruce fitting the cuff around my arm. “Why are you spanking them? They were just arguing. We are allowed to argue, you guys always say it’s okay to show emotion.” I said, wanting to protect my other alpha’s from Bucky’s right hand. 

“Sam.” Bruce hissed, trying to warn me. It was nobody’s business why someone was being punished, unless they wanted to share or if you already knew. It was rude to ask otherwise. Bucky seemed to agree, giving me an unimpressed look. “I won’t answer that question and you know exactly why. Now, I’m going to deal with the other two. You are going to listen to Bruce, get something to eat, then rest. Understood?” He asked, giving me his full attention. His intense stare with the crossed arms and all. Even holding a paddle while wearing jeans and a tshirt he looked intimidating. 

“Understood.” I said, slouching back against the pillows. Bucky nodded his head, before turning and walking back to the bedroom. “Steve turn around, Tony keep facing the corner.” I heard Bucky’s voice ring out, before the door was firmly shut and I couldn’t hear anything else. 

“Eyes forward.” Bruce said, grabbing the pen light and shining it in my eyes. I squinted at the sudden brightness, but he must have gotten the answer he wanted. He clicked the light off and put it back in his pocket. “Blood sugar is a little lower than I’d like to see, but your heart rate and oxygen levels are back to normal. How about we go get something to eat, then rest a bit? I could go for something myself.” Bruce said, unstrapping the cuff from my arm.

“Yea. Can we hang out with Clint and Nat on the couch?” I asked, letting him fuss over me and help me sit up. Not that I was complaining, going from a laying to sitting position made my world spin a little. “Sure thing. Come on.” He said, helping me off the bed and stand to my feet. “Just don’t say anything to Steve or Tony when they come out. I bet their pride is pretty hurt from being punished in the next room to their mates.” He said, winking before leading me to the living room. 

Now I don’t consider myself to be a nosy person, at least not with people outside of my pack. But there is nothing else in this world that strikes my curiosity like hearing my alpha mates being punished. The door of the spare bedroom wasn’t thick by any means, and every crack of the paddle over bare skin seemed to echo through the wing. Not only that, but the muffled sound of Bucky lecturing and Steve and Tony’s cries could be heard.

Bruce tried to be the good mate and turn up the TV to drown out the sound, but Clint, Natasha and I were all trying to hear every detail. “Guys, how would you feel if it were you on the other side of the door?” Bruce asked, setting down plates of leftover pizza for us to snack on. 

“Uh, I’ve been spanked plenty of times with you guys in the other room.” I said, meeting his eyes. “Ditto.” Clint said, fist bumping me before grabbing some pizza. Natasha rolled her eyes, it wasn’t often she got punished, but when she did our alphas made sure there was nobody else around. It is a comfort thing for her. Out of all the pack, Clint and I were easily the ones who got punished the most. 

“You know what I mean.” He said, sitting down and grabbing another stack of papers he kept under the coffee table. “How do you read those all the time? Aren’t they boring?” Clint asked, shoving pizza in his mouth. Bruce scoffed, looking up at Clint over his reading glasses. 

“How could the r eport measurements of the impact of high doses of gamma and neutron radiation on nanoscale perpendicular magnetic anisotropy of spin transfer torque magnetic random access memory, ever be boring?” he asked, a smirk on his lips at our faces. Natasha hid her smile behind the book she was holding, but Clint and I stared at Bruce with matching dumbfounded looks. I looked at Clint, who’s eyebrows were scrunched together in confusion. 

“I honestly don't even know how to respond to that.” I said, leaning forward and grabbing myself my own piece of pizza. “I figured not. Eat two pieces and then I want to check you again.” Bruce said, leaning back into the couch cushion and holding his papers up. “Kay.” I mumbled around my mouthful, turning my attention to the movie on the screen. 

Clint and I were engrossed in the movie, despite the fact it was clearly meant for children. We laid sideways on the couch, Clint behind me with his arm draped around my middle. “You need to eat one more, baby.” he said, leaning forward to press a kiss at my neck. I groaned, not wanting to move. “Nah. I’m good.” I said, tilting my head to give him full access. 

“Sam.” Bruce said in a warning tone. I let out a large, exaggerated sigh but didn’t move an inch. Clint smacked his hand down on my butt, before nudging me with his leg. “Come on don’t be a brat. I’d do it before Bucky comes out. He is already all warmed up and won’t be afraid to paddle that cute butt of yours.” he teased, making me roll my eyes but get up all the same. He had a point, Bucky had already made it clear my beta mates were to keep an eye on me while he was dealing with other matters. 

As I leaned forward to grab another piece of pizza, the door to the guest bedroom opened. Steve and Tony walked out, followed by Bucky. The two alpha’s eyes were red rimmed, and the tips of their noses rubbed raw. My heart clenched painfully in my chest at the sight. I knew for them to have cried then Bucky really didn’t hold back on them. They stood in front of the room, neither of them looking quite sure of what to do with themselves. That was until Bucky cleared his throat expectantly. Steve was the one to jump to action, trying to be get it over with sooner rather than later. 

“We want to apologize for earlier. We should not have been arguing in front of you all, especially over something that wasn’t anybody’s fault.” he started, taking a steadying breath when Tony picked it up from there. “We are your alpha’s, and we are held to a higher standard than placing the blame on people. We also should never have yelled at each other in front of the pack, it was rude and could have led to a bigger problem.” Tony said, scratching at his goatee a little awkwardly. It was clear they had certain points to hit with this apology, and they were trying their best to make sure they did. 

“I hope you all can forgive us, and trust that as your alpha’s we will be better than what you saw in the room earlier.” Steve said, looking truly upset as they apologized for their actions. The four of us were quick to accept their apology, we have all been in the same position before. There is nothing worse than waiting for your pack to accept your apology while you stand there totally vulnerable. 

They both looked relieved at our acceptance, but both stood a little straighter when Bucky appeared behind them. Jesus, he must have done a number on them to get Steve of all people to respond like that. “Go do what we talked about, that will be the last part of your punishment. You are both forgiven and it will all be in the past when it is done.” he said quietly, not meaning for the rest of us to hear. I wasn’t sure if the others did, but I did. Thank you serum. 

They both mumbled a “yes, sir.” and made their way to the kitchen. I watched curiously as they walked together, but it clicked when they grabbed a piece of paper from our drawer in the kitchen that held the supplies for one of Bucky’s favorite punishments. Lines. Bleck. 

“Aren’t you being a little harsh? You already-” I started, but clamped my mouth shut when Bucky shot me a cold glare. That was a big no, Sam. Never question an alpha’s punishments with their mates. Ever. It was such a basic thing, they taught us that in school for God’s sake. “You want to finish that sentence? I can guarantee you that you won’t like what happens if you do.” Bucky said, walking towards me. He placed the paddle he had in his hand on the coffee table before bridging the gap between us. I tried to remain still as he approached me, but I couldn’t help but squirm in my seat when he crouched down in front of me and took my chin between his fingers. 

“I heard you giving Bruce a hard time. Do you need a reminder of what happens to disobedient omegas who don’t listen to their alphas when they get specific instructions?” he asked in a dangerously low tone. I whined at his words and tone, I hated being scolded. 

“No. I don’t.” I said, trying to pull away from his grasp. Wrong move. He growled, gripping me a little tighter. “Then why are you acting like a brat? You dropped already today, so I know you aren’t doing it because you can’t help it. No. You know what you are doing, and I won't sit here and let you act out. You know better than that.” he said, making me shrink back at his words. I hated this, I hated when any of my mates scolded me. It was worse than getting spanked if you asked me. 

“I know. I’m sorry.” I said quietly, trying to keep our little conversation between us. “Hm. I bet you are. Be good the rest of the night and we won’t be having this conversation again. Finish that slice, then I want you to let bruce retake your blood pressure. If you fight him on it I am dragging you down to the med bay and letting them do it.” he said, meaning every word. “Understood.” I said, reaching around him and grabbing my pizza. “Good girl. I love you, sorry if I am being grumpy. I don’t like punishing any of ya. But you know I won’t let you act out just for attention. There are other ways to get it.” he said, pressing a kiss to my cheek and standing up. 

“I’m calling you on that one. You are a sadist who likes to turn your mate’s cheeks red.” Clint said, giving him a smile when Bucky glared at him. “Bend over and find out.” Bucky retorted quickly, making me snort into my pizza. “You’d like that wouldn't you?” Clint asked, bringing an eye roll from Bucky. “Okay. You are all too much sometimes. I am going to check on the boys.” he said, walking over to Steve and Tony. 

\----

The evening passed quickly from there. I let Bruce check my blood pressure, which I still am not sure if it was raised from the pizza, or the stress of Bucky standing over me with his arms crossed. Either way, I got the clear from both of them. Now, I was sitting outside on the grass watching the river rush by. I had been given instruction by my alphas to stay close where my mates could see me from the windows, but slowly I have made my way further down to gain some privacy. I knew it was only because I passed out today, but the last things I wanted right now was my overbearing mates watching me.

“Mind if I join you?” I heard a voice that I hadn’t heard in far too long. I looked up, seeing Peter standing there a little awkwardly with his hands shoved deep in his pockets. I nodded, looking back out at the river. He sat down beside me, staying silent as he also looked out at the river. 

“Are we okay?” he asked after a couple minutes. I looked over at him, meeting his eyes with mine. “You aren’t scared of me now?” I asked, not believing he would want to be my friend after I shot him back at the base. 

His eyebrows scrunched together, and he shook his head. “Why would I be scared?” he asked curiously. I sighed, looking back out to the open space in front of us. “I shot you, Peter. I killed Frazier, I have these freaky powers now. You never know what you are going to get with me now.” I said, not meeting his eyes. 

“Sam. What happened that day, that wasn’t you. They controlled you, the same way they controlled Mr. Barnes.” he said, making me huff a small laugh. If I had a coin for every time I have heard that. I didn’t reply, but held out my right hand for him to see. “Paralysis. It got fucked up when they removed the chip or something. Can't feel from my middle finger over, or about halfway up.” I said, the words tasting bad in my mouth. 

“Oh, Sam. I’m so sorry.” he said, looking forward when he realized I wouldn't meet his eyes. I nodded, clearing my throat when I felt the oh so familiar lump forming. Peter was probably my best friend besides Karla, who I can’t talk to any of this about. He knew what it was like to have things happen, bad things. “No. I’m sorry.” I said quietly, finally looking over at him. He looked at me, his eyes full of unshed tears. I scooted toward him, leaning my head on his shoulder. His arm wrapped around my shoulder, bringing me closer to his side. 

“Does this mean we are still friends?” he asked, his voice gentle as if he were scared I would say no. “Yeah.” I choked out, my own tears that I have been holding back coming to the surface. I wiped at my face, trying to get control of myself. We sat there, watching as grey clouds rolled overhead and thunder could be heard in the distance. 

“So, what actually happened? I thought the jet was locked? At least that was what Steve told us when we left, that we weren’t supposed to focus on the jet because it was the safest place. How did they get in?” he asked suddenly, addressing the elephant in the room. 

I took a deep breath in, I knew this was coming. “You want all of it?” I asked. He nodded, and I proceeded to tell him everything. How I was dropping during the mission and panicked, how I opened the ramp, how Frazier wore the morphing mask, how I had to fight Clarise, how I was taken to their base, how they chipped me and injected me, how he killed my mom, how I tried to escape, how he took over my body, and how I tried to kill my mates and him. 

“Thats fucking terrible.” he said finally, letting out a disbelieving breath. I let out a dry laugh. Yeah, it was fucking terrible. “Yeah, well then I decided that shutting everyone out was the proper way to cope. Bad decision. I finally just, had enough one night. Steve mentioned that Frazier was in the compound and that night, I ended it. I let him know how much I hated him, then that was it. I got my closure.” I said, shrugging as if it didn’t actually bug me. 

“But?” he prompted, giving me the same type of look Steve gives me when he knows I am not being totally truthful. Yeah, he is going to be a good alpha. I leaned away from his shoulder, watching the river rapids as I tried to formulate my next words. 

“But I can't help but think it was wrong. I keep thinking back to what I did. I watched as he burnt, as he begged for his life. Pete, I didn’t even have emotion when I did it. I felt nothing, not until after the fact. The only thing that happened was I passed out from using my powers. Since then, I don’t know. I just feel like I am some murderer. He even told me that, before I killed him. He said I am nothing but HYDRA’s weapon, and that everything I do is because of them. And he wasn’t wrong. I never wanted to kill someone until after HYDRA.” I said, still not meeting his gaze that was burning into the side of my head. I didn’t want to see his face when I told him how I killed a man. 

He was silent for a moment before he talked. “I don’t think you are their weapon, or that what you did was bad. I mean, I did the same thing. Kind of.” he said quietly. I snapped my head up at that, meeting his eyes with mine. He had a glossy look in his eyes, one that you see when people are deep in thought. 

“There was this man, hurting his family once. I heard the police report through Karen. So, I went to the scene and went in the building and helped get the kids and wife out. I webbed him up to the wall. It was supposed to be until the cops came, but then a candle fell on the floor because I bumped into the table. It happened so fast. The place went up, and I panicked. I was frozen, until Karen told me to get out of there. I left him there, webbed to the wall. He yelled for me to come back, but I didn’t. I got out and watched the building burn, the fire department didn’t get there in time before the floor collapsed. Fifteen people, Sam. Fifteen people died that day, because of me.” he said, clenching his jaw and looking down. 

He sniffled, wiping at his nose. “Mr. Stark came to my house that night. That was the second time he saw me cry, but it was the first time he hugged me. He held me until I couldn’t cry anymore. May was at work, so she didn’t even know what happened. I mean, fuck. When you make a mistake or do something that ends up with people dying, it never feels good. It’s just, part of the job.” he said, pursing his lips a little. He looked up at me, his eyes glassy with tears.

“I’m so sorry, Peter.” I said quietly, giving him a sympathetic look. He shrugged, letting out a deep puff of air. “I mean, like I said. Shit happens. Mr. Stark made that clear to me that night. You learn to process this type of stuff, it doesn’t get easier but it is manageable.” he said.

I nodded, Tony and I had the same talk. As well as my other mates and I. I was sure we were going to have it again soon with me after we began training for real. “I guess they make good points every now and then, huh?” I asked, giving him a small smile. 

“Guess so, just don't let them hear it.” he said, returning the smile. I nodded, looking down at the grass beneath us. I felt lighter now, as if talking with Peter physically took a weight off of my shoulders. “Wanna see something cool?” I asked, giving him a side smile. He nodded, watching as I placed my hand on the ground. Just like in the gym today, I closed my eyes and focused on the ground. I imagined the ground moving, and the grass growing taller. 

Peter let out a quiet “holy shit”. I opened my eyes, watching as the grass grew quickly to well over our heads. I lifted my hand from the ground, giving him a large smile. “That was sick!” he said, standing up to admire the grass that almost reached his head while standing. “I can do fire and air too.” I said, also standing up. “What about water?” he asked curiously. I shrugged, looking at the river. I could try it. I looked back at the windows of the wing. My mates were bustling around the kitchen, none of them paying attention to me as they cooked dinner. 

“Let’s try it?” I asked, walking towards the river. Peter, unknowing that I had instructions to stay in the view of the windows, followed me down to the riverbed. I watched as the water rushed by, the rapids white capping at the fastest points. It was still the winter months in New York, meaning the water was moving fast, and cold. I looked back at Peter, who was eyeing the river warily. 

I took off my shoes, and rolled my pants up to my knees. “You're not getting in are you?” he asked, his voice full of disbelief. “I haven’t messed with water yet. What if I need to be touching it?” I asked, walking down into the water. My face twisted at the freezing water, but I just grit my teeth and bent down a little so my hand was in the water. 

I closed my eyes again, focusing on the water touching my skin. I imagined the water following my hand, and forming a ball between the two of them once I stood up. I felt a pull at my fingertips, and stood up straight. “Oh my god.” Peter whispered in awe. I opened my eyes, happy to see the water was following my hand like I pictured. I kept my eyes focused on the water, bringing my other hand next to it. The water moved on its own, joining together to form an orb between my hands. 

I let out a little laugh, not believing what I was seeing. The water was moving still, as if it were still rushing in the river, but it stayed between my hands. “Oh my gosh!” I said, feeling giddy as I watched the water tumble over itself between my hands. “That’s amazing.” Peter said in a hushed voice. I looked at him, letting the water fall from my hands when a wave of dizziness passed over me. “Thanks. I can’t do it for very long though.” I said, walking out of the water. “Way cooler than anything I can do.” he said, shrugging with a smile. I shook my head, letting him help me sit down to put my shoes on. 

“You okay?” He asked, watching warily as my hands shook. “Yeah. This happened earlier when I practiced. Just not used to using this much energy yet.” I said. I took a deep breath, before standing up. I staggered a little but righted myself pretty quick. 

“Don’t tell mt mates about that. They made a rule about not using my powers without someone with me.” I said. He raised a brow, but nodded his head. We began walking back up to the compound, chatting about his school as we did so. 

We made it to the backdoor, walking in to the amazing smell of dinner. “Hey. I was about to come get you kids.” Tony said, grabbing me and wrapping me in a hug. “Where were you guys? I didn’t see you out there.” he asked, kissing my head. “We walked to the river for a second, but we came back up quickly. We just got to talking.” I said, hoping he wouldn’t be too upset over us leaving. 

“Hm. Don’t do that again. Steve about had a heart attack.” he said, reaching down to pat my butt a few times. “I’ll go apologize.” I said, peeling myself out of his arms. “Good, he will appreciate that.” Tony said, kissing me softly before letting me go. I walked over to Steve, snaking my arms around his waist. “Hey, soldier.” I said, resting my head on his back. 

“Hey trouble.” he said, setting down the salad bowl on the counter. He turned around, so my face was against his chest. “What are you up to?” he asked, brushing my hair back off of my shoulder. “Nothin. Wanted to say sorry for going down to the river.” I said, looking up at him from my place on his chest. He hummed, his hand making its way to my back. 

“Thank you for apologizing. You know that was not okay, right?” he asked, raising a brow. I nodded, praying he wouldn’t punish me. “And normally when you break a rule you would be punished, but it has been a long day for all of us. And to be quite honest, after this morning I don’t think I have it in me to sit long enough to give you a punishment. So don't do it again.” he said. My eyebrows shot up, he was letting me off the hook? Dang. I should go buy a lottery ticket. 

“Oh don’t look so surprised. I don’t live to punish you.” he said, bringing his hand down to squeeze my butt. I giggled, twisting myself out of his arms. “Come on, time to eat.” he said, leading me to the table. I sat down next to Tony, happy to see everyone’s moods have picked up since this morning. 

\----

“I have an idea!” Tony yelled from the bathroom where he was taking a shower. I looked up from my phone, meeting Bucky’s eyes. He was pulling on a pair of sweatpants as we were all getting ready for bed. Peter had gone to his room for the evening a little while ago. Natasha was showering with Tony, and judging by the wet slap and Tony’s yelp, she did not take kindly to him yelling right next to her. 

“That’s never a good sign.” Bruce said as he walked out of the closet from where he changed into his pajamas. “Brucie, I am offended.” Tony said, walking out naked and dripping wet. “Tony you’re getting the carpet wet.” I said, locking my phone and resting it on my stomach. A hand took it away, drawing my attention away from my naked alpha. I shot a glare over at Steve, who was plugging my phone in for the night. He gave me an expectant look and I backed down. We had rules, no phones in bed or at the table. Because Steve is old school like that. 

“Does nobody want to hear my fabulous idea?” Tony asked. I laughed, before nodding. “Are you going to go away if we say no?” Clint asked as he walked in from where he locked the doors for the night. “No. I own this building.” Tony said. “Tony come here.” Bucky said, beckoning him closer. He turned him around, checking for bruising the same way we all get checked after a spanking with anything other than a hand. 

“I already checked, you just want to look at my butt.” Tony joked, but yelped when Bucky sent him off with a sharp smack. “Sure did. So let’s hear this fantastic idea.” Bucky said, before telling Tony to get dressed. It was always a curious thing to see my alphas dom each other, but it just reminded me that we all need to be taken care of every now and then. 

“Okay. So I was thinking we all need a romantic vacation.” Tony said as he walked to the closet. Now that was an idea I could get behind. A vacation sounded awesome. “Can we afford to get away right now?” Natasha asked, walking out in her bathrobe. “Why not? We haven’t had a mission since missy over here got kidnapped.” he said, nodding at me. “Tony.” Steve bit out sharply, warning him verbally to stop the sentence right there. 

“Okay, too soon. Anyways. We are all recovering from that, and I mean we can help Sammie with her physical therapy if that is a concern. But think about it. I have a private island and my own jet. We can take the quinjet if we want our gear close by. I see no reason why we couldn’t go.” Tony said from inside the closet. 

I shrugged, eyeballing my other mates. Bruce seemed to be considering it, Clint seemed like he couldn’t care either way, and Natasha was nodding her head along with Tony. My alpha’s were watching our reactions, before Steve spoke up. “And if we get a mission? What would we do then? Take Sam with us?” 

“Um, excuse me. I am an Avenger now.” I said, holding my arms out. Clint snorted, hiding his face in the pillow to hide his laughter. “What? I am!” I insisted, kicking his leg. “Sam, I know you are powerful and have been able to try out your powers, but you aren't ready for a mission.” Steve said. I frowned, feeling a little upset at that. “I did just fine against you guys.” I retorted, feeling defensive. 

“I know, doll. None of us are saying you didn’t. What I am saying is everyone needs to practice before they go out on a mission.” he said. I humphed, before looking over at Tony. “Well I would like to go.” I said. Tony smiled, nodding his head. “Well? Thoughts from the rest of the jury?” he asked. 

“I could go for a vacation. I need a tan.” Nat said. I smiled, we were three for seven. “Brucie? Clint?” Tony asked, not bothering to ask Steve or Bucky. They would go wherever the rest of us wanted. “I’m down.” Clint said, rolling to his back and resting his arms behind his head. I eyeballed his body, licking my lips at the muscle that was being pulled tight from his stretched position. I looked up his body, blushing when I met his eyes. “Not too bad yourself.” he said with a wink. I looked away, laughing when he tickled at my foot. 

“What now you are shy after you just eye fucked me?” he asked. “Yes.” I said, trying to get away from him. I wasn’t trying too hard though, and he wrapped his hand around my ankle and pulled me towards him. “Tease.” he whispered, before kissing at my neck. 

“Bruce? What do you think?” I asked, gasping when Clint bit my skin and began sucking a bruise into it. “I guess it sounds nice. I would enjoy a little getaway.” he said, blatantly distracted with watching Clint and I. My face heated even more when I saw him watching us. No matter how many times my mates expressed their affection for me, they always succeeded in making me blush like the virgin I am. 

“So it’s settled then. I will tell the pilot to have the jet ready for Friday.” Tony said. Today was Tuesday, which gave us two days to get everything we needed to get done before we left. “Just like that?” I asked curiously. Steve sighed, shaking his head with a laugh. “Just like that. Alright, it’s late. Everyone get their butts in bed.” he said, getting in himself. I looked to the clock, shocked that it was past midnight. I was pulled over Clint suddenly, before I was engulfed in Bucky’s scent. He kissed my shoulder, before whispering in my ear. “I’m sorry if I was harsh on you today.”

I turned so I was facing him. I stared at the sight in front of my eyes. His face was illuminated by the yellow light of the lamp, casting a beautiful shadow on his features. He gave me a small smile, one full of insecurity. “You weren’t. I promise.” I assured him, leaning into his chest. “You sure?” he asked, his metal hand tickling my side as he brought it to rest on my hip. “Are you feeling guilty?” I asked, bringing my fingers up to trace over his chest. Our other mates were kind enough to let us have our own moment, none of them commenting on what we were saying. 

I traced over the scars on his chest, bringing my eyes back up to meet his. “I don’t know.” he whispered. I hummed, leaning down to kiss the scar at his shoulder. “You shouldn’t. You did nothing wrong.” I whispered back. He nodded a little, but his face still held some disbelief. “Seriously, Buck. You didn’t do anything. You scolded me for having an attitude and not listening. That is totally fine, expected even. I would be feeling like crap if you didn’t say anything.” I said honestly. He swallowed, before muttering a quiet ‘okay’. 

I leaned up, pressing a kiss to his lips before settling into the pillows. Clin’t hand came to rest on my stomach, sandwiching me between him and Bucky. “You're a good alpha, Buck.” Clint said quietly, bringing his hand up to squeeze Bucky’s arm. I nodded in agreement. I really lucked out with my mates. Steve turned out the light, signalling it was time for us all to go to bed. 

I brought my right hand up to Bucky’s chest, slowly tracing the lines of his body with a soft touch. My hand still shook, but I think we were all getting used to it now. When I brought my fingers to his arm, he grabbed it and brought my hand to his lips. “Go to sleep, baby.” he whispered, barely audible. 

I tried to relax, but my mind was elsewhere. I stared at Bucky’s sleeping face through the dark. Another something that changed when I was injected with the serum. I waited until Bucky’s breathing was slow and even, and his and Clint’s arms were dead weight on me. I slowly slid out of their holds, shimmying down the bed. Man I was getting good at this. 

I stood at the edge of the bed, staring at my mate’s s;eeping forms. How did I get so lucky with them? I quietly padded out of the room, making my way to the kitchen. I grabbed the notepad we kept on the fridge, scrawling a quick note for them. 

I left the wing, making my way down the familiar hallway to the music room. I had to try again. The doctor said paralysis, but was it actually true? Would I never get to play again? I wasn’t going to let that be my fate. No way. 

The lights in the room turned on when I walked in, illuminating the black piano that sat proudly in the middle of the room. My heart was beating hard in my chest, I haven't felt this scared to sit on the bench since my junior year recital. I made my way to the piano, running my hand over the closed key cover. “You got this. You survived HYDRA, you are mates with the Avengers, you can handle a little piano playing.” I said, trying to convince myself that I could actually do this and I wasn’t going to let myself down. 

I lifted the cover of the piano, and sat down on the bench. My hands were both shaking when I rested them on the keys. I swallowed thickly when I looked at my right hand, the feeling of dread overcoming every sense. No. No. I got this. I could do this. You didn’t need all five fingers to play, right? 

I took a shaky breath, closing my eyes as I thought of a song I knew backwards and forwards. Something slow and easy. I began playing canon in d major by pachelbel. It was one of the first songs I mastered when I learned to play with my hands independently. It still used both hands, but I thought maybe, just maybe I could swing this. 

I bit my tongue in concentration, staring at the keys as I began playing the song. It was odd at first, playing with only three fingers on my right. I stopped suddenly, having an idea. I pulled the hair tie out of my hair, and wrapped it around my two fingers before looping it around my wrist. It was odd, but it kept them out of the way. Now that I was settled, I began the song again. 

It took a couple measures, but I slowly was gaining confidence as the song progressed. My breath was shallow as I watched my right hand carefully, my left hand playing the song with practiced ease. I stumbled a few times when I went to use my right hand, but I caught the hang of it. The familiar feelings of the music taking me away made me smile. 

I let out a breathy laugh, I was actually playing. I was playing the piano, and it didn’t sound bad. I stopped, letting happy tears flow freely down my face. I covered my mouth when a sob bubbled up in my throat. I couldn’t believe it. “Now that is a beautiful sight.” I heard a voice speak. I turned around, seeing Bucky leaning against the door with a large smile. “I played. I played almost half the song.” I said, not quite believing the words myself. 

“I knew you could. You just had to believe it yourself.” he said, coming up to stand next to me. I stood quickly, falling into his arms. I was crying out of pure happiness. Sure, I was playing a little slow and choppy, but I could play. And that is what mattered. 

“I’m so proud of you.” he said, kissing my head and squeezing me tight. At that moment, it didn’t feel like I got news this morning that I had paralysis in my hand. No. This feels like i just found out the best news of my life. And I was going to cherish every moment of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwww, fluff!! Yay!!   
So, yeah I wanted Sam to start regaining some sense of normality in her life. The ending was a big thing for her, and I smiled like an idiot writing it.   
Also, alphas being punished?! Yeah, I thought that was overdue. I thought it was kinda important to show that the alphas are held at a certain standard, and those standards need to be enforced. Plus, as I mentioned in the beginning notes, I like to see the others show vulnerability.   
Also, sorry if the beta mates aren't getting enough attention! They will soon!  
What did we think about her and Peter making up? I personally thought it was about dang time. Obviously what he said doesn't truly happen in the MCU, but I thought it made for some nice character development.   
What about the vacation? I am SOO excited for y'all to read that. It is actually going to be quite important for Sam, if you get what I am hinting at.   
Anyyywayyyyyys, self-promo time!   
I also have a new story! It is called Like the Stars. It's a 1940's era Stucky/OFC fic. I love it. It is a lot different from this fic, but has some of the same undertones. If you want, go ahead and read it!   
Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter that added nothing for the story besides fluff!   
Thank you all for the kind comments on the last chapter! I personally didn't think it was that good, but you guys didn't seem to mind it! Please leave a comment on how you are liking things so far! it makes me happy to see positive comments!   
Love you all! Stay safe and healthy!   
-B 
> 
> Things that inspired this chapter:   
Earth powers: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/342766221644390852/  
Water powers: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/342766221644017967/  
Bucky in the bed (OOF): https://www.pinterest.com/pin/676736281486784496/  
Cannon in d major: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZHCjU_rcQno


	26. Vacation Pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS.   
So. Much. Fucking. Fluff.   
This chapter is literally 16 pages of fluff, and I am living for it.   
I won't say anything yet, but this is part one of the vacation. Not sure how many parts it will be, probably only 2 or 3.   
So yeah, enjoy!

“Clothes for at least two weeks, maybe more?” “Yes.” “Toiletries?” “Yes.” “Underwear?” “Yes.” “Shoes?” “Uhhhh, hang on.” I said, standing up from my suitcase and grabbing a pair of flip flops, heels, and sneakers. “Yes.” I said, placing them next to my suitcase. “Makeup?” Natasha asked, leaning against the drawers on the closet floor. “Yes.” I said, looking at my makeup bag. 

We were leaving in an hour and a half, and we were making sure we had absolutely everything before we went. They boys were already packed and had their stuff next to the door of the bedroom. “Lingerie?” she asked with a smirk. “No?” I said, looking at the plain underwear I had packed. She rolled her eyes, standing up and walking towards my ‘special drawer’ as my mates have so cutely labeled it. 

“You will want some.” she said, staring at the options. She looked at me, before grabbing certain pairs. She tossed them at me, before going to my swimsuit drawer. I eyeballed the lingerie, each pair was a light color, rather than the darks I usually wore. I raised my eyebrow, looking up at her. We bought the light colors for one occasion in particular. “Do you really think it is going to happen?” I asked her, praying she would say yes. She shrugged, but had a smile playing on her lips. 

“Maybe. But wouldn’t you rather be safe than sorry?” she asked. I nodded, carefully placing the articles in the suitcase. She tossed a couple bikinis at me next. “Nat! I can't wear these! Clint got them as a joke!” I said, blushing at the little triangle bikinis she tossed over to me. “Yes you can. It’s just us. I am wearing some.” she said, closing the drawers and sitting back down on the carpet. 

“Yeah but you are, you. I don't have a body like you.” I said, but packed them anyway. She scoffed, rolling her eyes. “You say that again and I am making you bring nothing and you get to walk around naked the whole trip. You are the most beautiful thing on the planet.” she said. I blushed, focusing on packing the clothes into the ridiculously expensive suitcase Tony gifted me this morning. 

“Hey. Try to have fun, okay?” she said, nudging me with her foot. I nodded, still focusing on packing everything carefully. She huffed, before her body weight was pressing me down into the ground. “Nat, I have to-” I started, but was cut off by her lips pressing against mine. I let out a little sound of surprise, but easily let her take control of the situation. She brought her leg up to rest between my legs, and pinned my arms down. 

“You need to relax.” she said against my lips. I nodded a little, letting my body melt beneath hers. He tongue entered my mouth, before pressing against my own. 

“Woah now. I thought we all came out of the closet?” Clint’s voice rang out. I huffed in annoyance, whining when Natasha removed her lips from mine. “Go away.” I said, looking up at him from my spot on the floor. “Can’t. Steve said to make sure you guys were ready to go. Guess not.” he said, a coy smile on his face. 

“Ugh. Cockblocks. All of you are fucking cockblocks.” I groaned, sitting up. I zipped my suitcase closed, letting Clint take it away. “Jesus, Sam.” he grunted, but managed to carry it to the door. “That is karma.” I said, undressing from my pajamas. I threw on a pair of linen pants and a tank top, before slipping into a pair of sandals. Natasha changed into a pair of denim shorts and a loose fitting tshirt and a pair of slip on converse. 

“Ready?” she asked, a genuine smile on her face. I nodded, not being able to help the smile that also came to my face. “Yup.” I said, walking behind her out to the bedroom. My eyes scanned the room, before they landed on my phone charger on Steve’s side of the bed. I grabbed that, shoving it into the small backpack that Tony gave me to match the luggage. “Okay, now I am ready.” I said, jogging over to Natasha. 

She nodded, reaching into the dresser that was across the bed and pulling out a pistol from one of the drawers. “Really?” I asked when she shoved it into the waistband of her shorts. “I don’t judge what you pack.” she said, walking out to the living room where the guys were waiting for us. 

“I made breakfast.” Bruce called from the kitchen, bustling around to clean the pans he used for the food before we left. I maneuvered around my mates, before grabbing a piece of bacon. “Plane is here and ready to go when we are. Sam, did you grab your physical therapy schedule? And did you bring what you need for the exercising?” Tony asked, looking at the list of things we needed that he had on his starkpad. I nodded, before pausing. I think I did. “Hang on.” I said, opening my backpack and checking inside. 

“Yes.” I said when I saw it all in there. He nodded, checking it off his list. “Alright. Well I think we have everything we need. So once everyone finishes eating, we can head out.” he said, putting his stuff into the leather case he had resting on the counter. I watched him, pausing my movements when I took on what he was wearing. He wore a pair of light wash jeans, a yellow tshirt and a plaid button up over it, topped off with his normal sunglasses and a pair of flip flops. “Tony, what are you wearing?” I asked, having never seen him in clothes like that. In fact, I haven’t really seen any of them dressed the way they are at the moment. 

Clint shook his head at my question, motioning for me to stop. But it was too late, Tony dropped his case and looked at me. “Do you not like my outfit? Does it look bad?” he asked, sounding offended. Oh shit. 

“Oh, no. No it looks, fine. Yeah, you look great babe.” I said, trying to backtrack. His mouth dropped, but he had a trace of a smile. “You don’t like my outfit.” he said, leaning back onto the counter. “Oh god, here we go.” Steve said, walking away. “I didn’t say that.” I said quickly. 

“You look great, Tony. Are we leaving soon or what?” Natasha asked, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. “Not if I look bad!” Tony insisted, before walking to the room. “Tony, come on! I didn’t say you looked bad!” I called, but he yelled back a “Nope! Too late I’m already changing!” 

“He’s just excited.” Bucky said, pulling his hair back into a bun. He was wearing a light beige shirt, rolled denim shorts, and flip flops. “Why haven’t I ever seen you guys in shorts other than in the pool?” I asked, admiring the way his skin peeked out from under his shirt. “Because it’s winder, doll.” he said, dropping his arms. 

Steve came over, kissing Bucky on the cheek before giving me one too. He was wearing a green tshirt, khaki shorts with a brown belt, and brown boating shoes. “You all are so hot it's stupid.” I said, looking him up and down. He smiled, before doing the same to me. “Funny hearing that coming from one of the hottest girls I know.” he smirked, smacking my butt before yelling for Tony to hurry up. I looked over to where Bruce and Clint were waiting, admiring the way they looked too. 

Clint was wearing a casual pair of shorts with a light grey top, a pair of sporty sunglasses resting on top of his head. He caught my eye, winking at me before returning to his conversation with Bruce. Bruce was wearing a white linen button up, jean shorts, and boating shoes. God, I am so fucking lucky. 

Tony emerged from the bedroom, only this time dressed in something much more, Tony. He wore a striped button down, beige pants, and a fedora. Like I said, very Tony. “Better?” he asked, putting on his Ray Bans and walking to the door. “Come on guys, hurry up.” he said, a smirk on his lips. Steve scoffed, heading over to grab our bags. He and Bucky grabbed all that they physically could carry in their hands, walking out first. “Lock her up FRDIAY.” Tony said when Natasha and I walked out last. His hand came to rest on my lower back, and we made our way to where the plane was. 

The walk to the hangar was never a very long one, especially when all you were carrying was a small backpack. Tony was talking excitedly about the plane, apparently it was one of his recent investments that was made specifically with the pack in mind. It all became clear as we rounded the corner and the large windows of the hangar came into view. 

“That is insane.” I said, walking out through the doors and up to the private jet waiting for us. It was huge. Tony's newest addition was decked out with the Stark Industries logo on the outside. “Just wait until you see the inside. Fully remodeled. This was a commercial passenger jet, but I decided to make it more comfortable for us all.” he said, before walking forward to talk to the pilot. I shivered in the cool New York air, rushing forward to stand with the rest of my mates. 

Steve wrapped me in his arms along with Bruce, who also wrapped his arms around me. “It will be warmer there, I promise.” Steve said, rubbing his hands on our arms to warm us up while we waited. Perks of having a super soldier mate, his body temperature runs much warmer than normal. Bucky had Natasha and Clint wrapped in his arms, doing the same thing. 

Tony shook the pilots hand, before the door to the jet opened and stairs unfolded. “Come on in.” Tony said, walking up the stairs first. Steve let go of Bruce and I, urging us forward. I followed closely behind Bruce, staring in awe at the plane. I had flown a few times, but never on anything like this. 

“Holy shit.” I said when I walked into the cabin. I don’t know why I expected anything less from Tony, but this was amazing. The seats were a light cream, and the floor was lined with a soft brown carpet. There was a wet bar against the wall, and a bedroom in the back with a full sized bed. The seats themselves were almost double what a normal plane would have. Against the wall adjacent to the cockpit were two large TV screens. The wall opposite of the wet bar was a couch that would comfortably sit the whole pack. 

“Wow, this turned out great.” Steve said, looking around the plane with his hands on his hips. “Didn’t it? I thought so.” Tony said, beaming as he watched our reactions. Bucky let out a low whistle when he walked in, taking in the scene. “They sure didn’t have stuff like this when we were younger.” he said, nudging Steve in the ribs. “No kiddin.” Steve said before making his way over to one of the seats and throwing his stuff down on it. 

“Is that a full bedroom?” Natasha asked, walking back to look into the room. “Yup. And there is a full bathroom right across from it.” Tony said as he set his own stuff down before walking over to the bar. 

“Alright everyone sit.” he said, popping a bottle of champagne and beginning to fill the glass flukes. He began passing them to us as we sat down. Steve got the first one, then Bruce who sat down across from him, then Clint who sat on the couch, then Natasha and I who sat across from one another. 

He grabbed one for himself, standing at the front of the cabin. “A toast” he began, raising his glass. We all raised ours, watching as he spoke. “to us. To our pack. To this vacation. May it bring us healing, love, bonding, and happiness. I am so grateful for you all, and words can not describe how much I love every person in front of me. To us.” he said, raising it higher. “To us.” We all repeated, taking sips of the bubbly drink. 

\----

I shifted in my seat for what felt like the hundredth time. We were four hours into the plane ride and I was getting antsy. Natasha was sleeping softly across from me, crawled up on the seat with a soft blanket over her. Bruce and Clint were sharing a seat on the couch where they had a movie playing on the tablet. Bruce was trying to stay awake as he watched the movie, but Clint was already asleep. Tony, Steve and Bucky all moved to the back of the plane and were huddled around a laptop and speaking quietly. I couldn’t hear what it was over the sound of the jet, but I had a feeling it was about me by the way they would look up at me and whisper again. 

I stood up with a huff, stretching my arms above my head. “Only an hour or so left, Sammie.” Tony said just loud enough that I would be able to hear him. I nodded before walking towards them. Tony shut the laptop, before patting his lap for me. “Come here, darling.” he said once I crawled into his lap. 

“Have you slept at all?” he asked once I was situated comfortably. I shook my head, resting on his shoulder. “Do you want to try? We have a lot planned once we get there.” he said as he brought his hand up to rest on the back of my neck. I shrugged, but already I was feeling the pull of sleep. We left early, well early for me. We were on the plane before ten in the morning, which is when I woke up on most days. 

“Just close your eyes, doll. We will be there faster if you are sleeping. Plus everyone else is napping.” Bucky said as he brought his hand to rub my back. “Bruce isn't.” I said into Tony’s shoulder. “Oh yes he is.” Bucky chuckled, looking over at our sleeping mates. I lifted my head only to see Bruce sleeping against Clint now. 

“Well he wasn’t.” I said, resting my head back to Tony’s shoulder. “True. You don’t have to sleep if you aren’t tired. You can watch a movie if you want? What are you thinkin?” Tony asked. I noticed then that he was slowly rubbing his hand up and down my spine, something my mates have been doing since we started sleeping together to soothe me or help me fall asleep. 

“I’ll just relax. We don’t have very long.” I said as I closed my eyes and melted into his embrace. He hummed deep in his chest, only adding to the relaxed feeling I was experiencing. “You’re cruel.” I said into his skin, already falling into a light slumber. “I know, but trust me when I say you will need your energy.” he said softly. He pressed a kiss to my temple before resuming his conversation with Steve and Bucky. The vibrations of his chest mixed with his scent and touch lulled me into a peaceful slumber. 

What felt like five minutes later to me, but was in reality over an hour, Tony was coaxing me awake. “Sammie. We landed, baby.” he spoke softly when I began to stir. I turned away from him, hoping he would go away and let me sleep. The words he spoke didn’t register fully in my mind yet, the claws of sleep were still dug into me. 

“Come on, Sam. Don’t you want to see the island?” he said, tickling my sides a little. “Stoooop.” I groaned, shoving my face in the pillow. Pillow? When did I lay down in the bed? Wait. I opened my eyes to see Tony squatting next to the bed with a smile on his face. “Good morning, sunshine. Reality catching up?” he asked when I sat up and looked around at my surroundings. 

I guess Tony had put me in the bed at the back of the plane after I fell asleep. “We made it?” I asked, my mind starting to finally catch up with me. “Yes ma'am. Just landed about ten minutes ago. You're the last one that I woke up.” he said as he stood up. “I’m honored.” I said, rolling over onto my back and stretching. 

“You know most people would be jumping for joy if their mate took them to a private island on a private jet.” he teased, grabbing me and pulling me to the edge of the bed. “Most people would jump for joy at the thought of Tony Stark kissing them too.” I smirked, looking up at him standing over me. “True. What about Samantha Morrison though?” he asked, leaning down and hovering over me. “I’m jumping for joy on the inside.” I said quietly, my heart pounding with him being so close to me.

“Oh yeah?” he asked, leaning closer so our lips were almost touching. “Uh huh.” I breathed out, watching him closely. “Been with us for months and you still get nervous when we go to kiss you. You are so adorable.” he said, before pressing his lips against mine. I pressed back, deepening the kiss before he pulled back. “Come on, trust me when I say that we will have plenty of time for that.” he said as he stood back up and held a hand out for me. He pulled me up into another kiss before gently shoving me to the door. “Now let’s go see our island.” he said as we walked through the plane. 

“Our island?” I asked curiously, turning to look at him. He shrugged, a smile on his lips. “I bought it for our pack a couple years ago. I wanted us to be able to do exactly what we are doing right now.” he said, nodding for me to continue walking. “But, nobody else owns it?” I asked as he guided me forward. 

“Well, thats not totally true. It is in a trust, so if something happens to me the pack still gas rights to it.” he said. I made a face at that, my stomach clenching horribly at the thought. “Don’t talk like that.” I said, not wanting to think about anything ever happening to my mates. “Gonna happen at some point, baby.” he said, putting on his sunglasses when we reached the open door of the plane. 

The bright sun was a huge contrast to the gloomy skies of New York, and I had to shield my eyes as I stepped out onto the stairs leading to the ground. We were surrounded by a lush, tropical forest full of greenery and rolling hills. In the distance, I heard the sound of the ocean waves crashing onto the shore. It was warm, much warmer than New York. My mates were waiting for Tony and I by two open top jeeps with our luggage already packed up. 

“What do you think?” Tony asked me with a wide smile. “It's beautiful.” I said, turning around to look at scenery. “Isn’t it? Come on, wait until you see the house.” he said as he walked to the driver’s side of one of the jeeps. I walked to the jeep Clint was sitting in the driver’s seat of, crawling into the backseat next to Bruce. 

“Everyone ready?” he asked, turning around to look at us. I nodded along with Bruce, turning to look back at the surrounding island features. Bruce reached towards me, grabbing my hand in his own. Still leaning against the side of the jeep, I turned to look at him. He too was looking out the window, his dark hair blowing as we followed the other vehicle down the gravel roads of the island. The sun hit his skin in the most beautiful way, bringing out the olive undertones of his skin. I smiled as I admired my beta mate, once again wondering how I got so lucky in this life that I was the soulmate of six of the most amazing people in this world. 

A large bump broke me out of my thoughts, shocking me back into reality. “Sorry! Tony is four wheeling it looks like!” Clint yelled over the wind, smirking over at Bucky who was in the passenger seat looking at ease despite the fact we were literally off the road and going through the dirt towards the ocean now. 

I gripped onto the side of the jeep a little harder, wincing as the metal creaked under my tight grip. Bucky laughed when he looked back at Bruce and I, shaking his head and looking forward again. “Look to the left!” he yelled once we began slowing down. I looked over and saw a bungalow style house in the distance. It wasn’t too large, but it was clearly going to fit us comfortably. 

It had a straw style roof, white stucco and tan beams on the outside. It faced the ocean, and was hidden partially behind the trees. “Wow.” I exhaled, watching as we got closer to the house. The drive wasn’t as long as it looked, and before I knew it we were parked in the sand to the side of the house. Clint turned off the jeep, hopping out and taking a deep breath in. “Smell that? That is the smell of no responsibilities for the next few weeks.” he said, smiling and helping me out of the back. “Smells like ocean to me.” I said, smiling up at him. 

I took another look around, not quite believing what I was experiencing was real. I was literally standing on Tony Stark’s private island, surrounded by the people I love the most in this world, about to spend a week here with no strings attached. What the hell even is my life? 

“Okay! Let’s go see the inside.” Tony said, clapping and walking to the front door. We all followed him like puppies, eager to see what everything looked like. Tony pressed his finger against a keypad next to the door, before the sound of the lock unclicking was heard. “Come on in everybody.” he said, pushing the door open and holding it for us all. 

The entryway was gorgeous, the floor was a bamboo wood and the walls a pleasant cream. The windows were covered by light shades, but I was willing to bet we would open those up once we were done touring the place. “Entryway, living room, kitchen, first bathroom. The stairs are over here, which do nothing but lead to the master.” he spoke as he walked us around. We walked up the stairs, admiring the view from the top as we did so. The whole place was surrounded by large windows that allowed in plenty of natural lighting. 

The master, that was truly the most beautiful room in the house. The focal point of the room was the large bed in the middle, which was surrounded by sheer white sheets hanging from the ceiling. “Wow, Tony.” Natasha said in awe, walking forward to gently brush her hand against fabric. “This is truly, amazing.” Steve said in wonder, looking around the room. 

“Yeah it is pretty cool, isn’t it?” Tony said, watching our reactions to the room. I walked to one of the doors off the wall, opening it to see a luxurious bathroom full of large windows overlooking the ocean below. The vanity was across from the shower, but my eyes were being drawn to the large basin tub sitting closest to the window. 

“Well, what does everyone want to do?” Tony asked from the other room, drawing me out of the daze I have found myself in yet again. “Beach!” Clint yelled quickly, making me chuckle. “I could go for the beach. Just relaxing sounds nice.” Natasha said, looking out the window at the beach. “Well, it’s settled then. Everyone get in their suits.” 

\----

So much has changed in my life recently, but never did I think I would be lounging on a private island in a cabana, with a fruity drink made by Natasha Romonaff. It just never even seemed like something that would happen in my lifetime, yet here we were. We have been here for almost a full day, and now we were watching as the sun went down behind the ocean. The day had passed too quickly for my liking. I still felt as if I would wake up and everything was a dream. “Have you had too much to drink or are you thinking?” Natasha asked from my side. 

I looked over at her, admiring the view that she was. Her hair was pulled up in a bun, the bottom falling out a little. Her skin had gotten a little too much sun, turning a shade of pink on her chest and shoulders. Her black bikini was sinly though. She had a high neck top with a wide cut out in the front that accentuated her breasts, and a high cut bottom that left little to the imagination. 

“No, just thinking. This doesn’t feel real after everything. Part of me wonders when I am going to wake back up on that table.” I said honestly, looking back out to where the guys were swimming in the ocean. She made a little sound in her throat, also looking out at our boys. “I know what you mean. I felt the same way for a long time, to be honest I think we have all experienced that feeling. I remember Steve after he got out of the ice, he didn’t believe anything that was happening was actually real. Clint, well after Loki he had a really hard time. Bruce has the other guy to deal with, and a lot of times he has no idea what happened when he comes out. Tony, well you know that Tony is a hot mess on a good day. Don't even start on Bucky with that though, he has been through a lot. When we first came in contact with us, he had no idea who Steve even was. Then when he was able to be himself, he didn't know if he was having a cyro dream or if it was real.” she spoke softly, keeping her eyes on the horizon as we talked softly. 

We sat there in comfortable silence, watching the boys act like rowdy teenagers in the water. They were splashing through the waves, scooping the wet sand up and throwing it at each other, or literally picking someone up and throwing them into the waves. It was quite amusing to watch. A smile formed on my lips and I looked at Natasha over my sunglasses. 

“Think I can control the water from here?” I asked her curiously. She took a sip of her drink, eyeballing me then the water. “I think it’s worth a shot.” she smirked. I huffed a laugh, and put my drink on the white mattress we were lying on. “Don’t let that spill.” I said, before sauntering to the edge of the water. 

The boys stopped roughhousing, watching as I walked to the ocean. I was wearing one of the bikinis Natasha packed. It was white with a gold chain on the side of the bottoms and on the straps, complete with a deep scoop and push up top. It was much sexier than any swimsuit I have worn before, and the way my mates looked at me as I walked proved that thought. 

I stepped into the blue water, leaning down in a way I knew caught their attention. I pretended to act as if I were looking for a sea shell, but in reality I was seeing how much of the water I could control. I focused on making the incoming waves bigger, looking up with only my eyes so I didn’t give myself away. I smiled when the waves slowly got bigger, coming up to reach past Steve’s shoulder. “Got it!” I yelled, standing up and looking back at Nat. “Come show me!” she yelled back, a smile on her face. I stuck my hand in the water one last time, focusing my energy on making a wave twice as big as the last one, before hurrying back over to the cabana. 

The boys were so focused on us, that they all had their backs turned towards the ocean. I hopped back onto the mattress next to Natasha and grabbed my drink as the large wave grew behind them. “You know they are going to pull you in after that, right?” she said, nodding at the wave that was about to crash over them. “Yup.” I said before downing the rest of my drink quickly. We watched as the wave curled, and crashed down over the five boys. 

“Oh shit.” she chuckled, watching as they all disappeared under the water. I smiled as I watched Bucky emerge from the water first, shaking his long hair out of his face and looking back at the sea as if he would get an answer to where that wave came from. Natasha nearly spit her drink out, and turned to hide her head in my shoulder as she laughed silently. “Stop! You’re going to blow our cover!” I hissed out, biting my lip hard to not laugh as the rest of them surfaced and looked around. 

Steve looked around, before focusing his eyes on Nat and I. He smirked, saying something to the others without looking away from us. They all were looking at us now, and I was struggling to keep it together. “Busted.” I said, nudging Natasha off of me. She looked over, laughing even more when Steve and Bucky began walking towards us. “Do we run?” I asked, not moving from the cabana yet. She tried to level them with her famous black widow glare, but they continued their walk towards us. “Yup.” she said, before rolling away from me and standing in the sand. “Oh look, sun is going down. I think I am going to go inside.” she said, winking at me before turning to walk away. 

“Mmm, don’t think so Natalia.” Bucky said, rushing forward and grabbing her into his arms. “You’re wet.” she said, trying to push him off of her. “You are about to be.” Bucky said, smiling and pressing a kiss to her lips. “For the record, it was her idea.” she said, pointing at me. My mouth dropped, did she just sell me out? “Traitor!” I yelled, before squealing when a very wet Steve pulled me into his arms. “How surprising, my little omega reeking havoc everywhere she goes.” he said sarcastically, hauling me over his shoulder and smacking my upturned ass. “Steve! Stoooop!” I yelled, but couldn't help but laugh. Here we were, a bunch of grown adult superheroes, acting like teenagers on summer vacation. “Should've thought of that before you tried to drown us after seducing us.” he sassed, before wading waist deep into the water and jumping into the water with me still on his shoulder. 

The water surrounded me, before Steve pulled us back to the surface. “You alright?” he asked, shaking the water from his face. “Yeah.” I laughed, rubbing the water out of my eyes. “Are you having fun so far?” he asked, holding me close to him in the water. I nodded, looking up at him. I was once again, amazed by my mates. The setting sun cast a pink glow on his face, his eyelashes were wet with water droplets, and the blue of his eyes were reflecting the rays of the sun. 

“Yeah. I don’t quite feel like it is real yet.” I said honestly, staring at him. He gave me a small smile, nodding his head. “It is pretty incredible, isn’t it? And it is only going to get better from here.” he said. I gave him a small nod, thinking of how it could possibly be better than watching the sun go down on the ocean surrounded by my soulmates. 

\----

I let out a small groan when the light hit my eyes, I felt like I had only just gone to sleep less than five minutes ago. The sunlight was shining through the open windows, and the warm sea breeze was moving the sheer curtains around the bed. It had to be at least nine in the morning, seeing as I was the last of my mates to wake up. Steve of course woke up early to go on his run, but from there we all took our time. Natasha and I were the last ones up, which made sense as we were the ones who polished off a bottle and a half of coconut rum. 

I let out a breath, opening my eyes. I still was having a hard time believing what I was seeing. I was staring out at the teal water of the ocean, laying in a pair of silk pajamas. People would kill for this. I let myself get lost in the view, admiring the way the light breeze moved the palm trees. I allowed myself a few moments alone, before I forced myself to get out of the bed. 

I padded down the stairs, stopping midway when I looked on at my pack. They were setting the table in the kitchen area. Steve was cooking alongside Clint, while Natasha and Tony set the silverware down and Bucky set down the plates while Bruce set up the cups. I bit my lip, touched by the gesture. “When was the last time we even ate breakfast as a pack?” Tony asked curiously, looking over at Steve who shrugged. “Too long if you ask me. Did our packages arrive this morning?” he asked, peeking over at Tony. “Yup. I need to sneak away at some point and grab them. Then I think that is everything we need.” he said, before stopping in thought. 

“Well. Almost. We will need our sneaky omega who is a terrible spy.” Bucky said, peeking around over at me. I scoffed, walking the rest of the way down. “How do you always know?” I asked, curious how they would always hide from me and scare me, but I never was able to. 

“Because destiny put you with a bunch of highly trained spies and superheroes.” he said, before swooping me up and setting me on the counter. “Good morning, doll. How did you sleep?” he asked, kissing my cheek. “Good. The bed feels just like the one at home.” I said, happily accepting the mug of coffee Tony brought to me. “It better, it is the same one.” he said with a huff. 

I nodded, watching them bustle around the kitchen. “Do you guys want any help?” I asked, taking another sip of the hot drink. “No. You just sit there and look pretty.” Clint said, winking at me. “She’s already doing that.” Bruce said, making me blush. “You guys are embarrassing.” I said, but had a teasing tone to assure them I didn’t mean it. 

“So I have something special for today for us all.” Tony said. “What’s that?” I asked curiously, still sipping on my coffee. “On the other side of the island is where the caretakers live, but I also have a little bungalow thing over there. It is right on the beach, but I have booked us a spa day of sorts. You and Nat are getting the full treatment with facials and nails and shit, but we are all getting massages together. How does that sound?” he asked, stealing a piece of toast as Clint walked past him. 

“That sounds amazing.” I said, giddy with the thought of massages and pampering on the beach. “Good. Everyone needs to eat some breakfast then we can head out.” he said, grabbing my coffee cup and helping me down from the counter. The pack sat down at the table, all of us packing our plates full of food. 

Breakfast was a quick affair, but awfully sweet. I appreciate my mates going through the trouble of setting it all up for us, but now I was hurriedly throwing on a loose fitting shirt, jean shorts and a pair of sandals. “Come one, let’s gooooo!” I said impatiently as they all took their sweet time getting ready. “They will be there all day, Sam.” Clint reminded me as he buttoned up his loose shirt. “Okay well I want to go now.” I sassed. “Hey, cool it you two.” Steve warned, giving Clint and I both his captain look. I nodded, before excusing myself to walk downstairs and wait for them. 

It took what felt like an hour, but we finally made it to the area that was set up for our massages. There were a few open cabanas pressed next to each other, and seven massage tables placed underneath them. We made our way over to the women standing by the tables, who approached Tony with kind smiles. “Mr. Stark, welcome. We are so happy you asked us to be here on this special day. We are all ready for you and your lovely mates. We have set up robes over there for you to change into.” the eldest woman said kindly. I looked over to see where she gestured, noticing one cabana with solid white sheets pulled shut. 

“Thank you, Laylana. We appreciate it.” he said, before herding us to the cabana. It was a little bit of a tight squeeze, but we all eventually stripped down and put on the robes as instructed. “Are you sure you are supposed to be naked?” I asked, holding the robe close to my body as we walked back to the massage tables. “Yes, haven’t you ever gotten a massage?” Natasha asked, not bothering to hold hers closed. 

“No. What if they see our, stuff?” I asked, watching in horror as she stripped out of her bathrobe and laid on the table face down. “They cover you like this.” she said, turning her head to look at me when the woman draped a towel over her backside. I made a little sound, looking over and seeing my male mates doing the same. “Nothing they haven’t seen before, babydoll. Relax. We won’t let anything happen to ya.” Bucky said from the table to my left. I nodded, before shyly undoing my bathrobe. The masseuse was not looking at me, in fact she made it very obvious she was looking away from me as I undressed. “There’s a good girl. You will like this, trust me. Do you want me to cover you instead?” Bucky asked, watching me carefully to gauge my reactions. I shook my head, laying down onto the table. Almost as soon as I was laid down, the towel was placed over my backside. 

“See? You did great. Now put your face down, and relax.” Natasha said, already following her own advice. I nodded, doing as I was told. It was a little weird at first, having your head through a hole as a strange person touched your body. But, once I closed my eyes and focused on the sound of the ocean, that awkwardness slipped away quickly. 

Who knows how long we laid there, but it was by far one of the best things I have done in my life. I hadn’t truly relaxed since everything with HYDRA went down, but this was exactly what we all needed. It was weird, having your mind be blank despite the horrible things you have gone through. 

When they announced for us that it was time for the men to leave and for Natasha and I to flip over to receive facials, I nearly cried. Turns out though, the guys had other things they needed to get done. What that was, who freakin cared? All I knew was I must have died and gone to heaven because I have never felt anything like what I was feeling right now. 

The day passed quickly, and far too soon Natasha and I were being driven to some secret location on the island. I started to get the feeling something was going on, but Natasha assured me it was nothing. “We all just want you to relax, malyshka. They love you, but none of them want to get their nails done or facials. They especially don’t want to go to a professional makeup artist to get their makeup and hair done for dinner.” she said, smirking when we pulled up to our next destination. 

It was a small open air building with only one chair set up in it. “I will be in the other room, one you are done we will head back for dinner, okay?” she said, leaning in and pressing a kiss to my lips. “Is this a fancy dinner? I didn’t pack anything too fancy.” I said a little worriedly as I watched her walk away. “Trust me, we took care of that. Relax, Sam!” she called before disappearing from sight. I sat in the chair and allowed the women to work on me, snacking on some fresh fruit and crackers they had set out as I watched the sun slowly move across the sky. 

“And, done. What do you think?” the makeup artist asked, holding up a hand mirror for me. I looked, well, beautiful. It was a full glam, but not too much. She did my eyes so they popped, but kept my skin and lips neutral. My hair was curled lightly, creating the perfect beach wave. “Wonderful, thank you.” I said, standing up from my chair. 

“Ms. Romanoff had to head out a little early, but she made sure to tell us to have you wear this.” the woman said, handing me a black garment bag and walking away. Before I could ask any questions, she was gone. “What the hell are you guys up to?” I muttered, looking out at the island once more before hanging the bag on one of the pillars of the building. I unzipped it, watching as a beautiful cream colored gown was revealed. “My god.” I whispered, gently running my hand over the lace fabric. It was an off the shoulder gown, with a fitted bodice and a full length skirt that flared out. 

I then noticed something tucked inside of it, and pulled it out. It was a set of white, strapless lingerie. I nearly choked on my own spit, my hands shaking as I read the note attached to it. 

_ Like I said, better safe than sorry. -N _

Oh god, what? Is this happening? No. No that isn’t it. That is just Natasha being herself, always a flirt. She did say to be prepared for it essentially the entire trip, but, can this actually be happening? My phone buzzed in my pocket, and I hastily grabbed it. 

_ [Tony] Better hurry up, we don’t like to be kept waiting. I love you.  _

My heart was thudding hard in my chest, and I was sure I was about to pass out. I looked back at the gown. What the heck, it couldn’t hurt? Right? And they were all waiting for me. 

I stripped out of my normal clothes and undergarments, slipping on the expensive white laced lingerie before slowly pulling on the goen. It was somehow a perfect fit, leaving just enough room to be comfortable, but not baggy. Now or never, Sam. 

I walks outside, seeing a limousine waiting here. “Madam.” the man waiting by the door greeted. I nodded at him, crawling into the backseat where yet another note was waiting for me. 

_ Take a sip, and enjoy the ride. We will be waiting for you at the end. -Clint _

He placed the note next to a bottle of champagne, which I hardly got the wrapper off of with how shaky my hands were. Popping the cork was another nearly impossible task, but I managed. I poured myself a glass, drinking it to soothe my parched throat. None of this felt real. No way in hell was this happening. I watched the scenery pass as the sun began to fully set, casting it’s pink glow 

The limousine stopped, and the same man opened the door back up for me. “We have arrived.” he said, holding the door as I stepped out. We were back at the beach, and I knew I was only around the corner from the house. What caught my attention was the table with some rose petals, a lit candle, and another note. “Thank you, sir.” I said, before walking up to the table. 

_ Nearly there, beautiful. Just follow the roses and you will find us. -Bruce _

Follow the roses? I looked around, before my eyes settled on the sand. Rose petals were laid on the ground, creating an aisle way that led into the distance. “Oh my god.” I whispered, tears filling my eyes. I set my glass down on the table, walking into the sand with my bare feet. I followed the roses, my heart beating faster with each passing moment. 

Soon, there were wooden arches in the sand across from each other, fairly lights crisscrossing overhead, and there waiting at the first stop for me was Natasha holding a single rose. She looked breathtaking in an all black mermaid gown that laid off the shoulder, her mating marks proudly on display with her hair pulled back into a low bun. “Malyshka.” she said, nodding her head with a wide smile as I walked towards her. “Nat? What is this?” I asked, coming to a half directly in front of her. She didn’t answer, but her smile said it all. “You will see.” she said, handing me the rose and linking arms with me. 

“I love you so much, Sam. These last few weeks have been hard, I know. But I hope this shows you how much we adore you.” she said, her voice a little thicker than normal and her scent stronger. Soon, we approached out next stop with Clint standing there, holding another rose. He was dressed in a black tuxedo, his face with a huge smile as we walked towards him. 

“Look at you two. Beautiful.” he said, handing me the rose much like Natasha did. Natasha let my arm go, before placing a kiss on my lips. “Have fun, malyshka. I love you.” she said, standing in Clint’s spot as Clint linked arms with me. “I love you too.” I said, before we continued down the path guided by lights and roses. “You are stunning, Sam. I have never seen anyone more beautiful. You amaze me every single day. You make the pack whole, without you we would be nothing. You complete us. We didn’t realize what we were missing until we found you.” Clint said, making tears well up in my eyes. This was too much, their loving words. 

We came up to Bruce, who was also standing in his black tuxedo and holding another rose. Bruce handed me the rose with a smile, before Clint turned me towards him. “We will be here if you need us, but try to enjoy it yeah? You want to remember this forever. I love you.” he said, before pressing a kiss to my lips. “I love you too, Clint.” I said, giving him a smile before Bruce and I continued walking in the sand. 

“I know I am not the best when it comes to telling you how much I love you, but I think now I got it. You were the missing piece, Sam. For all my life I knew something was missing. I searched for that something, and I may have found other pieces of the puzzle, but then we found you and I knew you were it. You were the piece that finished the puzzle. You make me happy, and so proud. So proud. You are the toughest girl I know, and you make me want to be a better man for you. I love you so, so much.” Bruce spoke, finishing when we came up on Bucky standing there with another rose. 

“I love you too, Brucie.” I said, leaning up to kiss his lips. “Have fun out there.” he said, smiling when Bucky linked his arm with mine. He was also in a black tuxedo, his long hair pulled back into a bun and his beard trimmed to perfection. “Hiya, doll.” he said before we started walking. 

“God, where do I even start? I never, ever thought I was going to have a life like this, ever. I thought that I was going to die in a war, then I thought I was going to die in the hands of HYDRA. When I realized that I wasn’t, well I didn’t think I would actually ever meet you. I used to dream about my pack as a kid, what type of alpha I would be, and what my omega would be like. You exceed every single one of those thoughts. You are so perfect, it amazes me one person can be as amazing as you. I love you so much, doll. So much.” Bucky said, taking every second to talk before we reached Tony. “I could keep going, but I know that someone is very nervous waiting for you. Go have fun, I love you.” he said, passing me off to Tony with a kiss. 

“I love you, Buck.” I said, before taking the rose from Tony. “You look magnificent.” Tony said before we started the final walk. By now my hands were a little sweaty and my stomach was clenched in anticipation. “So do you.” I said, looking over at him with a smile. He was wearing a tuxedo much like the other boys, pressed to perfection with his hair and beard styled perfectly. He gave me a smile, before looking back forward then at me again. 

“Oh, my Samantha. Do you know how hard this is to say in such a short amount of time? Probably not, but I am going to give it a shot.” he said, stopping a brief second to collect his thoughts. “You, god, Sam. You mean so much to me, to us. All of us. There is nothing more in this world that I want to do than to protect you, love you, cherish you, forever. When we first met you, you were this little spitfire of an omega who I swore was never going to learn, which honestly I still think that. But that is one of the things I love about you. Through everything we have been through, what you have, you have remained true to yourself. You amaze me, you are so strong willed, and so perfect in every way. I don't know how we won the jackpot with such an amazing pack, but I am so happy we did. I love you, and that love continues to grow stronger every day.” he said, stopping in front of an archway that had flowers surrounding it and a white curtain with fairy lights hanging down. 

“On the other side of that, is a very special man who planned this all out himself. We love you so much, Sam. I hope that you realize that by now. Go have fun, we will be here when you are done.” he said, grabbing my chin and raising my chin for a kidd. “I love you.” he murmured against my lips. “I love you too.” I said, breaking away from him. By now if I wasn’t nervous before, I definitely was. “Wait.” I said, grabbing Tony's arm. He raised a brow, but nodded for me to continue. Desperate for some form of comfort, I turned to our normal form of joking around like normal. “Are you going to put this much effort into wooing me before we mate too?” I asked, smirking when he rolled his eyes. “Guess you will have to wait and see.” he said, gently urging me towards the archway. 

“Love you.” I said, blowing him a kiss. “I know. Go.” he said, nodding his head forward. I nodded, taking a deep breath and walked through the curtain. My breath caught in my throat when I saw Steve, standing there in a tuxedo holding a large bouquet of flowers. “Hi Sam.” he said with a smile. My heart sped up, my own smile playing at the corner of my lips. “Hi Steve.”

****   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEEEEK!!!!  
I'm so excited for this, I can't even begin to explain it.   
Y'all KNOW what is about to happen!   
This might be too fluffy for some of you, but I am an absolute whore for domestic Avenger's fluff. Fight me about it.   
What did you think?? Love it? Hate it? Let me know!   
Next chapter should be up maybe by this weekend, but for sure by Monday next week.   
Thank you all for all your love and support on this story, it makes my heart so full and happy! 
> 
> What inspired me: (Does anyone actually look at these? No? Okay.)   
The private jet: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/342766221644428286/  
Steve's vacation outfit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/342766221644427309/  
Bucky's vacation outfit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/342766221644427288/   
Clint's vacation outfit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/342766221644427273/  
Tony's first outfit (RDJ): https://www.pinterest.com/pin/342766221644427273/  
Tony's second outfit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/342766221644427388/  
Bruce's outfit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/342766221644427407/
> 
> The house: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/342766221644470919/  
The bedroom: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/342766221644470881/  
Nat's swimsuit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/342766221644467013/  
Sam's swimsuit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/342766221644467026/
> 
> Sam's dress: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/342766221644471072/  
Nat's black dress: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/342766221644043729/  
Clint in a tux: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/342766221644043514/  
Bruce in a tux: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/342766221644043501/  
Bucky in a tux: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/342766221644043596/  
Tony in a tux: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/342766221644043554/  
Steve in a tux: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/342766221644043466/


	27. Vacation pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUUUUUYS!   
The freakin response to the last chapter literally had me in tears. You are all soooo amazing and I love you all.   
This chapter is shorter by a lot, but the next one is going to be really freakin long, so that will make up for this one.   
Hopefully, this doesn't disappoint. I am not the best with smut, so let me know if the next round of mating if you want more, less, or keep it the same.   
Please enjoy!

“Hi Steve.” I said, a smile forming as I took a minute to admire him. He has been letting his beard grow out for a while, but he trimmed it to look sharper and cleaner than it has been. His blue eyes were shining under the reflection of the fairy lights. He fidgeted a little, bringing his hand up to adjust the bowtie around his neck. “You look beautiful, doll.” he said, his cheeks tinting pink ever so slightly. 

“Thank you.” I said, smiling back at him. He stared at me for a moment, seemingly lost in his thoughts, before clearing his throat a little. “These are for you.” he said, holding the bouquet of roses out for me. I bit my lip, hiding my smile at seeing my alpha act so nervous. It reminded me of all the stories Bucky told us about Steve from back in the forties. It was endearing to see, it reminded me that my mates still got as nervous around me as I did around them. 

“Thank you, they are beautiful.” I said, accepting the roses. “Would you like to eat?” he asked, turning and gesturing to behind him. Somehow I missed the rose petals and candles leading to a small table with two chairs set up. A round of fresh tears pricked at the corner of my eyes, this was all too sweet. “I would love to.” I said, my voice a little thick with emotion. He beamed at me, holding his hand out to guide me to the table. “My lady.” he said, holding the chair out for me. I chuckled, sitting down and looking out at the sun that was almost fully below the horizon now. 

“So this is why you guys were buttering me like a biscuit all day.” I said, looking at him as he sat down across from me. He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck a little. “Yeah, I guess we don’t know how to be subtle.” he laughed. I shook my head, smiling. “If it makes you feel better, I had no idea until the dress.” I said. 

“Yeah I figured that would give it away.” he said with a shrug. “You seriously planned all this?” I asked, looking around at the hundreds of candles and flower petals scattered around us all the way back to the house. “Yeah, I couldn’t have done it without the others.” he said, smiling when our other mates tried to peek around at us. I hid my smile into the glass, unable to contain the laugh when Steve motioned for them to go away. 

“Nosy assholes.” he muttered under his breath. “Oh stop, don’t worry about them. You have my full attention. I am quite curious as to what is under these.” I said, motioning at the covered plates in front of us. He smiled at that. “Find out then.” he said, taking a sip of the red wine that was in his glass. 

I grabbed the top of the cover, pulling it off. I nearly squealed in excitement at what was there. Steve really pulled out all the ropes. He had chosen mac n cheese with bread crumbs on the top, paired with steak and veggies. My all time favorite dinner. “Whatever it is you want, you can have it. Done deal.” I said, smiling at him in excitement. He laughed, before shaking his head. “We can talk after you eat.” he said before holding his glass up to me in a silent toast. I smiled, grabbing my class and clinking it against his. 

We chatted over dinner, smiling and laughing until we were both done and leisurely sipping on our wine. “So, I suppose you probably want to know the reason behind all of this, don’t you?” he asked, setting down his glass and focusing on me. “I think I can guess.” I said, shooting him a smile. 

“Well let me say it then. Sam, I know that you have heard this a lot tonight but let me just say it. I knew that you were what this pack needed from the first time we met you. From the time we saw that lovely bird that sits around your neck we knew you were perfect for us. Then you agreed to live with us and we got to know you on a different level, we got the blessing of having you sub for us, for letting yourself be vulnerable on an intimate level with us. Soon, we began to love you. That love shines brighter everyday, and we knew months ago that we wanted you to officially become a part of the pack. Which is what this is about, on top of us showing how much we love you. Samantha Morrison, I have a question to ask you.” he said, clearing his throat and meeting his eyes with mine. 

My heart was pounding faster than I think it ever has, and my hands felt clammy with nerves. “Sam, would you like to become part of the pack officially?” he asked, his eyebrows scrunching a little as he spoke. “Steve, are you asking me to mate with you?” I prompted, wanting to make sure I was understanding him correctly. He nodded, giving me a small smile. “That is exactly what I am asking.” he said, the tips of his ears turning red. 

My smile widened, and I was sure I was floating on cloud nine. I stood up from my chair, walking over to him. I hiked up my dress, before kicking one leg over him and sitting in his lap so I faced him. “Of course I will.” I said, before leaning in to kiss him. His hand came to rest on my lower back, while the other came to cup my cheek. “You don’t have to.” he muttered, before kissing me again. “I know. I want to.” I mumbled against his lips. He hummed, deepening the kiss by swiping his tongue across my bottom lip. 

I was lost in the moment, time seemingly stopped as he held me close to him and ravished my lips with his. He pulled away and gave me a look. “What?” I asked, patting down my hair to make sure it was still in place. “There is one more thing, something I want to do before we go inside.” he said, helping me off his lap. 

He looked over to the cabana that Natasha and I laid in yesterday, which was now wrapped in fairy lights. My other five mates were congregated over there, all watching us with fond smiles. Steve nodded, and Tony pulled out his phone. To my surprise, music began playing softly. “Sam, may I have this dance?” he asked, holding his hand out. I let out a disbelieving laugh, but nodded and placed my hand in his. He pulled me close, holding my right hand firmly in his, and holding my lower back with his other. I love you for sentimental reasons by Nat King Cole was playing softly, and Steve began swaying us to the tune. 

“Who knew you were so romantic?” I asked, looking up at him with a fond smile. “Well, to be fair I most definitely wasn’t for a long time. But I had some guidance.” he shrugged, his beautiful smile gracing his face. “Bucky?” I asked curiously. He was always the most romantic of us all, having been a charmer in the forties gave him some ideas that girls woo over now. “Oh yeah. He was the one who taught me how to dance. The rest of the lot had some input too though.” he said. 

I laughed, looking over at my soulmates who were unabashedly watching us. Tony even had his phone up as if he were taking photos or a video. “I’m sure. This is incredible.” I said, taking another look around. “Well I had some time to plan it, I have been dreaming of this for months. Just never knew when it was going to happen.” he said, pulling me closer when the song began to end. The next song was Should I tell you I love you by Kitty Kallen. I smiled, looking back at him. 

“Isn’t this a little after your time?” I asked, squealing happily when he twirled me out before bringing me back in. “All this, and you are still a brat.” he said, leaning down to kiss me as we swayed to the music. “Always.” I said, smiling against his lips. 

We danced for a few more songs, until our kissing got fervent again. “Come on, Steve. Don’t keep a gal waiting.” I whispered, nipping at his earlobe when he leaned down to kiss my neck. “Alright. Follow me.” he said, breaking away from me and holding his hand out for me to grab. I followed him to the house, ignoring the whoop of joy that came from Clint, and the loud smack that followed. 

The house lights were turned off, but there were candles and rose petals in there too. The candles made a path to the stairs, and went all the way up to the bedroom. I felt like a princess following her prince in my dress, walking along the flowers in the candlelight. My breath hitched as I looked at the bedroom. There was a heart on the bed, of course made of red rose petals. The floor was scattered with candles and flowers, giving the room a very romantic feeling. 

“Samantha, I need you to listen before we do this.” he said, standing in front of the bed. I looked back at him, letting him know I was listening. “I love you, Sam. I love you more than you could ever know. You have always been part of the pack, and this changes nothing but our bond. We are going to be connected in a new way, a stronger one. That bond will increase as you mate with the other too. This isn’t because I want to get in your pants or anything. I love you, and I want to commit myself to you forever. I want us to be forever. I want you to know that.” he said, looking at me with the most honest eyes I have ever seen. 

I nodded, unable to speak. I could feel the truth in his words. I knew he meant it. “I love you, too.” I said, clearing my throat. He smiled, before looking me up and down. “Are you sure you are okay with this?” he asked nervously. “You would know by now if I wasn’t. Here. Watch.” I said, walking forward so I was in front of him. 

I unbuttoned the front of his suit jacket, before pulling it off his shoulders. “I undress you, and you undress me.” I whispered, looking up at him through my lashes. “Okay.” he whispered back. I went to work on undoing his bow tie, pulling that off before slowly unbuttoning his white shirt with shaky hands. He toed off his shoes, before standing still for me once I began undoing his belt. “I love you, Steven Grant Rogers.” I said, leaning forward to press a kiss to his bare chest. 

He was soon standing in front of me in nothing but a pair of black boxers, making my nerves kick into high gear. “Turn around, gorgeous.” he said, placing his hands on my hip. I obliged easily, turning around so he had access to my back. He began undoing the string that held my dress closed, before it went loose and fell from my shoulders. His hand ghosted over the skin of my back, traveling to my shoulders to grab the fabric and aid it down. The dress pooled around my feet as I stared at our reflection in the windows. “You're beautiful.” he said softly, dropping his head to kiss my shoulder. A shiver racked my body when I felt his hands come to rest again on my hips. “You can always color out.” he said, bringing his hand to brush over my stomach. 

“I don’t want to.” I whispered, dropping my head back to look up at him. He looked down at me, nodding before kissing my forehead. “Go to the bed, babydoll.” he ordered. I obeyed, stepping out of my dress and laying back on the bed. My breaths were shorter, my stomach full of nerves. He came to the edge of the bed before crawling over me so his legs rested on either side of me. His lips came to meet mine, and his hand grabbed mine and placed it on his side. I ran my hand lightly up his side and to his back, noticing how goosebumps popped up wherever my fingers went. 

We kissed and touched one another lightly until I couldn’t handle it anymore. “Steve, baby mate with me. Please.” I said, gasping when he began kissing down my chest and mouthed at my breast. “Okay. We need to take these off then.” he said, sliding his hand down to gently rub over my panties. “Then do it.” I gasped, my body arching as his fingers slipped into my panties and rubbed over my folds. I blushed at how slick it felt, but Steve groaned and dropped his head to my chest. “God you are perfect.” he said, before bringing his fingers to his mouth. That was my turn to groan, watching as he licked his fingers clean. 

He helped me sit up, before impressively unsnapping my bra with a single hand. I laid back down, watching with wide eyes as he stood up and pulled his boxers off. He was already hard, standing up as he looked down at me. He wasted no time from there, looping his fingers into the side of my underwear. “Lift.” he said, pulling down. Like many times before, I raised my hips to help him ease them off my hips. Steve crawled back over me, kissing me softly before bringing his hips forward to meet mine. 

“You say stop if it gets to be too much. I will go slow.” he said as his blunt head pressed against me. I nodded and pressed my lips back to his. He slowly pressed against me with a little more force, before I felt my body giving in to the intrusion. 

At first, it stung, and a whimper left my mouth making Steve stop immediately. “I’m fine. I’m fine. Just let me adjust.” I said, taking some calming breaths as his hand rubbed my arms comfortingly. “We can stop.” He said quietly, looking at me with concern. 

“No, I don’t want to stop. It just stings a little.” I said, forcing my body to unclench itself and relax. “Okay. Go ahead.” I said, bringing my hands to run down his muscles back. He locked eyes with me, slowly inching forward again. God let me tell you what, Steve is not small. At all. That man is well endowed, and at this point I was pretty sure it was never going to fit. 

“You sure it’ll fit?” I grit out, clenching my jaw when he was about halfway in. “‘Im sure. But only if you are. You need to relax, babydoll. You're going to hurt yourself if you keep clenching like that.” He said, bringing his hand down to gently brush a finger at my clit while his mouth found its way around my nipple. I groaned when the pain I was feeling disappeared and was replaced by the familiar pleasures I have come to love. 

A moan left both our lips when he rubbed my clit and bottomed out in one motion. “Jesus, fuck.” I cursed, my head dropping back as the pain dulled and pleasure began taking its place. “Oh my god.” He groaned, crashing his lips onto mine. 

“Move, Steve.” I urged, grinding my hips down with another moan when I had adjusted to his size. “Yes ma’am.” He said before slowly rocking his hips into mine. My breaths were coming in short puffs and my hands roamed every inch of his body. I held onto his arms, admiring the way the muscles tensed with every motion he made, then I ran my fingers up his abs which earned me a godly moan. 

“Fuck, Sam.” He groaned, kissing my lips before he moved his mouth to where he would place the mating mark. My body responded instantly to having my alpha sucking on the area while having sex, and a new wave of pleasure crashed over me. “Steve.” I moaned, feeling an orgasm approaching by the way I felt my body tense. “Me too, baby.” He groaned, thrusting a little harder and a little faster. 

My breaths were coming shorter and faster, and his body above mine began to tense and his groans were getting louder and more frequent. “Babe.” I panted when I felt the pulling behind my stomach grow, my head feeling fuzzy with the influx of pheremones. He dropped his head, angling so his neck was next to my mouth. “When I say bite, you bite. Okay?” he panted, his thrusts getting erratic. “Yes.” I said, pressing a kiss to the hot skin that already had a mark on it. 

His hips snapped against mine, the sound of our skin hitting echoing in the room. “Ready?” he asked, his hands going to rest on my thighs. “Yes.” I said, holding his arms as I sucked on his pulse point. He grabbed my thighs, positioning my hips up and thrust in harder than he had before. A new kind of sensation blossomed in my body, and a scream of pleasure found its way past my lips. “Bite.” he instructed, before pulling back and doing it again. 

I bit down on his neck, feeling the sharp pain of him doing the same, but that was all washed away from the sheer intensity of the orgasm I experienced. My vision went white when he bit down, and all at once my senses felt like they were quadrupled. I could suddenly hear Steve’s heart beating quickly in his chest, I could smell his scent as clear as anything, and I felt every one of his teeth that were biting down on my neck. His knot began forming inside my body, sealing the mating process. A mating was not complete unless a knot and a mark were given at the same time. Steve was breathing heavily as our bodies locked together, not removing his mouth from my skin. 

My own breathing took a few minutes to return to normal, and when it did Steve told me I could release my jaw from the skin of his neck. I did just that, pulling back and admiring the dark red mark that laid on his skin. “Beautiful, isn’t it?” he asked, smiling down at it. I nodded, reaching up to touch it gently. He hissed when my fingers grazed over it, prompting me to draw my hand back quickly. “It is going to hurt for a day or so.” he said, leaning down to lick over where he laid his mark on the junction of my neck. I gasped at the feeling, looking up at him with accusing eyes. “Just showin ya.” he said, wrapping his arms around me and rolling us over so I was resting on top of him and he was laying on the bed. 

It was a little awkward with him still having the knot at first, but I soon adjusted and relaxed in his hold. He rubbed my back softly, letting me recover at my own pace. “Steve?” I asked, resting my chin on his chest. ”Yes?” He asked, looking down at me. 

“We are mated. And I’m no longer a virgin.” I said, smiling at the words. “That’s how it works.” He chuckled, making me blush. “So how did you get first dibs?” I asked, trying to make conversation as he was literally still in me. “Perks of being head alpha. Mating needs to happen in the hierarchy order for it to seal the bond, or that is what scientists claim for multi alpha packs.” He said, shrugging at the end. 

“So what happens now?” I asked, tracing shapes on his chest. “Well. You and I are bonded now, that was the feeling that happened with the bite. But eventually you will mate with the others and the pack will be completed.” He said, kissing the top of my head. 

I nodded, before another thought popped in my head. “I have a question.” I said, looking back up at him. “What’s that?” 

“Do you knot every time you cum?” I asked, blushing a little at the question. “Only with an omega.” He said. I nodded, that is what I thought. Only omega bodies were designed to receive a knot from an alpha. “Right.” I said, resting my head so I was listening to his heart and lightly running my fingers down his arm. “I love you, Steve.” I said, smiling when I felt a warmth spread through my chest. That was the bond reacting. “I love you too, Sam.” 

\----

“Good morning lovebirds!” a voice rang out, rousing me out of my sleep. I groaned, turning to hide into Steve’s chest. He did the same, hiding his face in my hair and pulling the comforter higher over us. We were both exhausted, we kept busy last night. Many times, to the point I swear I could still feel him between my legs. 

“Wow, you guys did a number in here.” Tony’s voice said, full of amusement. “Go away.” I groaned, desperately clinging to the last remnants of sleep. “But we brought food.” he said. I cracked an eye open, seeing the rest of my mates standing in the room with huge smiles on their faces. They were changed out of their clothes from last night, so either they brought an extra set with them last night or they snuck in and Steve and I were just that tired. 

“Go away, Tony.” Steve mumbled, rolling away from him and pulling me closer. “I don't think I have ever seen Cap sleep past ten. Even after we get back from missions it is only until eight or so.” Tony said, coming up behind Steve and kissing his cheek before kissing my head. “Well? We want details.” he said, laying behind Steve and resting his head on Steve’s side. “No.” Steve said immediately. I smiled, looking up at Steve’s face. 

“Let’s see it.” Tony said, grabbing my chin and moving it so my neck was outstretched. “Now that one is a beauty.” he said, brushing his thumb over it lightly. I hissed gently at the burn, pulling away from him. “Tony leave her alone.” Steve said, opening his eyes with a huff and rolling onto his back. “I haven’t seen you this sexed out since our mating anniversary last year. How many times did you guys do it?” Bucky teased, leaning against the wall. 

“Enough to be too tired for your shit.” Steve said, glaring over at the offending alpha. “Watch it punk. I'll tan your hide.” Bucky said, but his voice held nothing but affection. “You guys are so annoying.” I groaned, rolling over and hiding my face in the pillow. Steve’s hand rubbed my bare back making me melt into the mattress. “So is today a lay in bed and have sex all day kind of day?” Clint asked. 

“No. We are getting up.” Steve said, but made no move to do so. I huffed a laugh, turning my head and making eye contact with Natasha who winked at me. The room was a disaster, they weren’t wrong there. The flower petals had gotten kicked around sometime during the night when Steve ended up pinning me against the wall, or when we went into the bathroom and he sat me on the counter while we filled the bathtub, or when we did it in the bathtub. Like I said, we stayed busy all night. 

I forced myself to roll over, wincing when I sat up. “Damn Rogers.” I hissed, feeling the ache between my legs intensify when I moved. Steve smirked, but rubbed my shoulder with a “sorry, doll.” 

“No you’re not.” I said as I stood up and walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth. “No I’m not. You asked for it all. I offered to stop.” He said, appearing behind me. I rolled my eyes, continuing getting ready for the day. 

“Eat your food then put on your swimsuit. We are doing something fun today.” Tony said when I walked out. I nodded, going into the closet and gingerly putting on my swimsuit. I don’t know why I thought nothing would happen and I would be totally fine. Obviously I was going to be sore. 

“So does this mean the rest of us mate? Or do you all have something romantic planned?” I asked once I was dressed and nibbling on the toast they brought Steve and I. “Yes.” Tony said, making me frown.

“That’s not an answer.” I said, annoyed. He shrugged, taking a bite of the toast in my hand. “What do you want?” He asked, leaning back into Bruce who was behind him. 

“I want to mate with you all.” I said honestly. I have wanted that for months, now that the mating was started, it only made sense that we all bond. “Well you will. But would you rather us try to add some romance to it? Or just throw you on the bed?” Bucky asked as he struggled to get his hair to lay flat. 

“Depends on when you ask me.” I smirked, pulling my own hair up before walking up to him with a brush. “Sit.” I instructed him, patting the bed. He happily did so, and I began pulling it up into a half bun. “I think I’m going to cut it.” He said. I halted my movements, looking down at him. “No. I like it long.” I said, making him laugh. “It’s annoying.” He insisted. 

"It’s sexy.” I said, running the brush through it. He shrugged, leaving the conversation there. “So what exactly are we doing today?” I asked Tony. “Snorkeling.” he said with a smile. 

\----

“Are there sharks?” I asked, eyeing the water cautiously as I held the snorkel gear in my hands. “Maybe.” Tony said, walking knee deep into the water. “What if there is?” I asked. He looked at me with an incredulous look. “Then there are?” he said. 

“I don't want to go if there are sharks.” I insisted, staring at the water like a shark was about to jump out of it. “Wait, woah. You fought the fucking winter soldier and endured days of torture, but you are afraid of sharks?” Clint asked from where he was already geared up. “Pretty much.” I said, toeing the sand. 

“There won’t be sharks. They are in deeper water than this.” Tony said, putting his gear on. “Reef sharks aren't.” I said quickly. “Come on, doll. We won’t let you get eaten by a shark. Maybe bit, but not eaten.” Bucky said. “Bucky!” Steve admonished, smacking him upside the head lightly. “What? You can’t tell her there aren’t sharks! What if there is? Then we are liars.” Bucky defended. 

“I'm not going.” I said, setting the snorkel gear down and sitting in the sand. “I will stay with her.” Bruce offered, sitting down next to me. He hadn’t been too keen on going either, guess only smart people were afraid of what is in the ocean. “No. You are both coming. I will hold your hands if I have to, but I promise this will be fun.” Tony said. 

I scrunched my nose, before looking at Bruce. “Will you stay with me? That way if there is a shark we can get out of there faster?” I asked Bruce. He nodded, standing up and pulling me to my feet. “If I don’t like it, I am not doing it. And if I see a shark, I am hightailing it out of there and y’all are on your own.” I said as I stepped into the water. “Ah, your love is so refreshing.” Tony said, making me roll my eyes. 

Soon, we all waded deeper into the water. We made quite the sight in our snorkel goggles and flippers with the breathing tubes. Never thought I would see Earth’s mightiest heroes wearing goggles. “Okay. Put it in like that, there ya go. Now make sure it is above the water when you breathe.” Bruce instructed as he helped me. The others were watching us, letting Bruce and I go under the water first to make sure we were okay before they did. Natasha was standing with Bucky, and Clint with with Tony. Steve was going to swim with Bruce and I in the middle of the group. 

“Go ahead. Just put your face in.” Steve said, putting his own mask on and dipping under the water. I gripped Bruce’s hand, feeling a little nervous as we both looked down under the water. To my surprise, there was nothing. No fish, no coral, no sharks. Just sand. Nothing but sand. I came back up, pulling my mouthpiece out and looking over at my mates. “No sharks?” Natasha asked with a smirk. 

“No anything.” I said, looking at Bruce who came back up with Steve. “Told ya. Now, everyone put their mouth thingies in, and let’s go!” Tony said, putting his snorkel in his mouth and going into the water. He and Clint lead the way, then Steve, Bruce and I took up the middle, followed by Bucky and Natasha. 

We swam for about ten minutes before we saw our first sea creature, which had me freaked out as all hell when the fish swam close between Bruce and I. Then we came across some stingrays that were swimming close to the sand, and that had Bruce trying to swim as close to Steve as possible. Then we saw a sea turtle swimming, which made going in the water all worth it. I pointed down to it, looking back at Bucky and Natasha. Bucky nodded, and Natasha took a deep breath before swimming deeper next to it. I watched from above in awe as one by one my mates swam down next to the turtle. Bruce nudged me, before pointing down. I nodded, taking a deep breath and letting him help me swim down to it. There have been many moments in my life that I thought were the coolest thing I will ever do, but this is definitely high up there on that list. 

We snorkeled for a few more hours, swimming back to shore for lunch at one point before going back out. Thankfully, we never ran into any sharks. It took a little more convincing but I eventually branched away from Steve and Bruce and swam with Clint away from the others into deeper waters. We saw more stingrays, and many more fish, but nothing else from there. By time we were done my skin was pruny and my back was sunburnt from being up towards the sun all day. 

Now, we were lounging in the lounge chairs watching the waves. Well, I was laying against Tony’s chest and his head rested on my shoulder as we watched the waves. Steve was sitting on his own chair sketching the ocean. Clint was laying on Bruce’s chest the same way I was on Tony, and Natasha was asleep with her arm covering her eyes. Bucky was sitting behind Steve with his chin over his shoulder, watching Steve’s pencil dance across the page. 

I let out a sigh of content, leaning my head back to kiss Tony’s neck. “Love you, Tones.” I said, making him smile. “I love you too, darling.” he said back, pressing a light kiss to my new mark. I closed my eyes, feeling more relaxed today than I did even yesterday. “Will you come lay down with me?” I asked, keeping my eyes closed as the sun mixed with the exhaustion from being in the water all day settled over me. 

“We are laying down.” he said, making me laugh. “In the bed, where I can take a proper nap.” I said. “Ah. Sure, I could go for a nap.” he said, scooping his arms under me and standing up with me. I giggled, pressing my face into his chest. “Hey, how are you feeling about everything?” he asked as we walked up the stairs to the bedroom. 

I smiled, thinking back to last night. I could sometimes feel Steve’s emotions I swore. I would feel a higher level of happiness or love, before it would return to normal. The “bond” he spoke about was still settling, and it wouldn’t truly but to its full extent until I completed the pack bonding. “I feel great about it.” I said, peeling off my swimsuit and tugging on a light nightgown I packed. Tony stripped down to nothing, his preferred method of sleeping, and got into the bed. 

“Yeah? Was Steve good to you?” he asked, pulling me into his side. I looked out the window at the mate in question, nodding my head. “Yes.” I smiled, looking up at Tony. “Good. I’m glad.” he said, playing with a strand of my hair. An idea came to my mind, and I couldn’t help the smirk that came to my face. “Whatever you are thinking, stop it.” he said. I looked up, shocked to see his eyes were closed. “What makes you think I am thinking?” I asked. 

“I am your alpha, and soulmate. I know these things.” he smirked, still not opening his eyes. I took my chance, sitting up before crawling over him so I was straddling his lap. We were both still very naked on the bottom half, I was wearing nothing but my nightgown, and he was wearing nothing at all. “Sam.” he groaned, opening his eyes to look up at me. 

“I want to mate with you.” I said, leaning down to press a kiss on his lips. Now that I had a taste, all I could think about was having sex with my mates. All day. Especially seeing them in their swimsuits, oh man. “Mm. I think you are just feeling a little wound up, darling.” he said with a little groan when I rolled my hips down onto his. “No. I want to mate with you, all of you. I want to be bonded with you forever. I want to, Tony.” I said, kissing down his jaw and to his neck where he had his healed mating marks. 

“I would love that. Really, I would. But I have a plan, I want you to have a memorable experience. Not mating when we went to take a nap and everyone is outside.” he said with a laugh, biting playfully at my ear. “I don’t care. You were outside last night.” I said. 

“Yes. But we knew you two were going to be mating. I have a plan that was supposed to happen tomorrow. And Bucky has a plan too, so don’t pounce on him either. I am more than happy to take care of you in other ways.” he said, gripping at my ass before bringing his hand down on it with a light smack. I laughed, rolling off the top of him and onto my side so my back was pressed against him. “No, I want to wait for the real thing.” I said, smiling when he kissed my shoulder. “Alright. Take a little rest.” he said before resting on the pillows. I listened happily, closing my eyes and letting myself relax into his hold. A smile graced my face as I reflected back on the last few days, we weren’t even halfway through our vacation and I was already the happiest I have ever been, and we still had so many more things to do.    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww, I love fluff. Don't you?   
So yeah, Stevie and Sammie are mated. the next chapter is going to go more into their bond they have, but also spoiler alert: I am going to be writing Tony and Bucky's mating scenes. Yay! Still not sure if the vacation will be 3 or 4 parts, but probably a verrrrry long 3.  
What did you think? Was it good? Let me know!!! 
> 
> ALSOOOOO, turns out my pinterest links don't work and I suck with technology. So! Shoutout to Ashybaby who gave me the wonderful idea of linking my pinterest board. I made a second one to share with y'all because my original one has stuff for later chapters that will spoil a lot. Soooooo, here is the link for my board. It is sort of in order, sort of not. My brain is a very spontaneous thing and I add things as I go even if it is out of order. but hopefully you guys will see where I pull my inspiration from. This board is still a work in progress, so I will post the link once I get it up to date! 
> 
> With that being said, see y'all at the end ish of the week!   
xoxo, -B


	28. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii!   
So, final part of the vacation has arrived. I loved writing this, and I apologize because it is a LONG chapter, and maybe some pieces are irrelevant but I love character development.   
Without giving too much away, hopefully, this doesn't feel rushed.   
Anyhoo, enjoy!!

I groaned when I felt an arm drape across my middle, pulling me closer to the offending mate. Bruce by the scent of it. “Stooop.” I moaned, rolling out of his grasp so I laid on my stomach holding the pillow as I tried to go back to sleep. “No.” he replied groggily, before his arm rested over my back. I huffed, blearily blinking as I opened my eyes. The sun was just beginning to rise over the horizon of the water. Steve was dead asleep to my side, as were the rest of my mates by the sound of it. I reached out, laying my hand on Steve as I tried to go back to sleep. The last day or so since we mated have been intense, all I could focus on was having constant contact with Steve. I felt everything he did, and he felt what I did. Turns out, they all feel each other's emotions. That is how they are so in tune with one another all the time. To me, it has been absolutely exhausting. 

I tried my hardest to go back to sleep after that, but I was awake for the day. With a huff, I shimmied my way out of the bed and quietly padded down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen, happy to smell the fresh coffee already brewed. Thank god. Grabbing a cup, I made my way outside into the cool air and over to the cabana. I sat on the white mattress, leaning against the pillows as I watched the waves roll onto the sand. 

My mind began to wander. I wondered how things were back in New York, how were Peter and Wanda? What about Sam? I needed to call them soon. Then I wondered if this would still have happened if I hadn’t been taken by HYDRA. We took a vacation to get a break from our shit storm back home, would it still have happened if I had just stayed in the jet? If I had just asked for help? What would be different? I mean, I would have my mom here to tell I am finally mated for one. I would have full function of my hand and not have to do thirty minutes of physical therapy every freakin day. I would stay able to play the piano to my heart’s content, not with restrictions. So much would be different, but who knows. I might not have mated without all this shit. 

“Do you mind if I join you?” I heard Clint’s voice speak out. I looked up, seeing him with two cups of coffee in his hands and a blanket draped over his arm. “Thought yours might have gotten cold by now.” he said, handing me the cup with a small smile. “Thanks.” I said, happily grabbing the warm cup. “What has you thinking so hard, baby?” he asked, pulling me into his side and pulling the blanket around us. 

“Just how we got here.” I said, taking a sip of my coffee and leaning into him. “Here as in the island? Or everything else?” he asked, taking his own sip. “Both, I guess. It’s just kinda of funny. It took me getting broken down so low, to get to my highest.” I said, watching the water again. “That’s usually how it works from what I have seen. Sometimes, those things that you think you will never recover from, is the push you need to become the best and happiest version of yourself.” he hummed. 

I nodded, taking his words into consideration. It was funny, what I thought was happiness is not even comparable to what I have felt the last few days being on an island with nobody but my soulmates. Part of me felt guilty for feeling happy so soon after everything, but the rational part of me knows there are no right or wrong times to feel okay again after something like that. I know, I asked Sam the last time we had a session. 

“Just trust yourself. You know how you feel and you know if it is wrong. I don't think there is anything wrong with how we got to where we are. Don’t get hung up on the past. You have done remarkably well so far for what happened to you, and we are all so proud of you.” he said, kissing my head before letting us relax in comfortable silence. 

We sat watching the sunrise, neither of us trying to initiate a conversation. He would place the occasional kiss on my temple and murmur his love for me, but that was it. Steve peeked his head out the door at one point, but went back inside when he saw Clint was with me. He has been feeling a little extra protective since we mated, not that I minded. It was comforting. 

“Are you hungry, baby?” Clint asked at one point, breaking me from my trance like state of watching the waves. “Huh?” I asked, shaking my head before responding. “Sorry, no. No I am not.” I said, looking over at him. Despite my words, my stomach growled loudly. “You sure about that?” he asked, a smirk playing on his lips. 

“Guess not.” I replied easily, kicking the blanket off of me and standing up. “Think they made food?” I asked hopefully, grabbing the now empty coffee cups and heading back in. “Most likely. You know how Steve and Buck are, they have to eat every ten minutes.” he teased, winking at the mentioned soldiers who were already seated and eating. “That is false. It’s every five minutes.” Natasha added, smirking and dodging the piece of bacon thrown at her by Bucky. 

“No, no. You guys aren’t giving them enough credit. I once saw Steve wait twenty minutes between meals.” I added, laughing when Steve reached out to try and pinch my butt as I walked around to the other side of the table. “I otta take that wooden spoon to all of you.” he teased. It was all smiles and jokes from there. None of us getting up even when we were done eating, enjoying the easy flowing conversations that kept rolling. 

“Okay, okay, okay wait.” I said, catching my breath from all the laughter. “He, him, Bucky, did karaoke in a bar, but he won’t do it with me?” I asked, staring at Bucky accusingly. He was bright red, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed across his chest. “No, you don’t understand. It wasn’t just him singing. He was piss drunk, singing Pour Some Sugar On Me while dancing on a table in a bar.” Clint wheezed, laughing along with the others at the memory. 

“In my defense, Steve didn’t tell me that I was going to get hammered off one drink.” Bucky defended, his face going even more red. “Oh my god! Do you still have that stuff?” I asked, turning to look at Steve. He smiled, wagging his eyebrows while Bucky groaned. “No. I am never touching that shit again. I was hungover for like a week.” he said, shaking his head with a laugh. 

“But you danced on a table! Come on, I have to see that at least once in my life.” I teased, smiling at how defensive he was being. “I don’t need to be drunk to dance on a table.” he said, flicking his hair back with his own smile. “Then hop up and give us a show!” Tony said, patting the table. “Fuck off.” Bucky said back instantly, flipping him off before Steve flicked his ear. “Stop it you two.” he said, standing up and gathering the dishes. 

“Ooo! Idea!” I said suddenly, startling poor Bruce who was next to me. “Uh oh.” he muttered, making me scoff. “Rude. No, this is a good one. I promise.” I said, bouncing a little as the idea formulated in my mind. “Let’s hear it.” Clint said, shoving his last bit of toast in his mouth. “What if, for my twenty first birthday we go to vegas and I get you all to dance on a table with me?” I asked, smiling at the thought. 

“Oh my god, that’s right. You aren’t even freaking twenty one yet.” Tony groaned, dropping his head back. “My mate is young enough to be my kid.” he groaned, covering his face with his hands. “Ew, stop. That’s gross.” I grimaced, my nose scrunching at that thought. “Hey. We are old enough to be her great grandparents. I could be your dad.” Steve said, making Tony scrunch his own face up.

“That’s just one more reason to call you daddy.” Natasha said, making me snort into my drink of orange juice and cough. Bruce began patting my back, trying not to laugh along with everyone else. “Oh god. Do you call him daddy?” I asked once I stopped coughing, wiping my eyes of the tears. She didn’t reply, but her smirk and shrug along with Steve’s blushing face told me enough. “Sorry Stevie, I love you but I don’t know if I can hop on that train.” I said, blushing at the conversation. “Hey, don’t knock it till ya try it. Stevie loves being called daddy.” Clint said, making me blush harder. 

“Okay! That’s enough of that. Thank you very much.” Steve said, coughing a little awkwardly and pulling on the collar of his shirt. “Look, he is all worked up. How cute.” Tony teased, tilting his head back to look at Steve who was standing behind him. “Shut it, tin can.” Steve teased back, looking down at him. Tony made a face at him, which Steve happily made back. 

“So what on this earth can get Bucky so drunk he danced on a table?” I asked curiously, bringing the conversation back around. Whatever it was, I planned on keeping some on hand. 

“Asgardian mead.” Steve said, smirking when my mouth dropped. “You drank space liquor?” I asked, causing another round of laughter. “Like I said, I had no idea what I was getting into when Steve gave me it.” Bucky said, holding his hands up. I looked at Steve, narrowing my eyes before asking “And how did you handle this liquor?” 

“Oh just fine. It gave me more of a buzz than I had since before the serum, so that was fun. But no, I wasn’t standing on a table and dirty dancing to a rock song.” He said, shaking his head with a fond smile. “I suspect you simply didn’t drink enough.” I said, biting my tongue as I smiled. “You are all brats. Every single one of you.” Steve said, grabbing the last of the dishes and bringing them to the sink. 

“Has anyone else danced on a table? I feel like this is a very important conversation for our relationship.” I asked, wanting to hear any more stories like that. “Oh are you kidding? Steve is the only one who hasn’t danced on a table.” Tony said with a scoff. My eyebrows knitted at that and I turned to look at Bruce. 

“When did you dance on a table?” I asked, not imagining my soft spoke beta mate to ever do anything like that. The others, yeah I could see it. Maybe not Natasha as much as Tony and Clint, but I knew she could get pretty promiscuous. 

Bruce turned red and rubbed the back of his neck. “Uhh. Vegas 2014? 2015? Somewhere in there.” He said, laughing a little awkwardly. “Ugh. I missed all the fun stuff. I wasn’t even an adult yet, I was still in high school then.” I said, crossing my arms with a huff. “Doll, I would hardly consider you a full adult until you’re 21.” Bucky said, making me roll my eyes. 

“Okay first off, I will be 21 next month. Second off, you are the one who is planning on mating with me any day now. So think about that next time you want to say I’m hardly an adult.” I said, narrowing my eyes at him. He narrowed his back, before muttering a “touché.”

I humphed triumphantly, smiling when Clint tried to kick me from under the table. He stuck his tongue out, which I gladly did back. 

“You two keep doing that and it’ll be stuck that way forever.” Bucky said. Clint and I both lost it at that, both of us laughing and breaking the odd little contest we had going. “God now you really sound like the grandfather of the group.” Tony teased, dodging Bucky’s flick as he stood up to walk out of the room. Bruce and Natasha were quietly chuckling, unlike Clint and I who were all but howling with laughter. Each time we would stop, we would look at each other and begin laughing again. 

“You two have way too much energy.” Bruce laughed, shaking his head fondly. Clint and I tried to refrain from laughing again, having to bite our lips and look away from each other. 

“Good. You are going to need it for today. But first, thirty minutes.” Tony said as he dropped my physical therapy kit in front of me. “Ughhhhhh. Can I skip today?” I asked, sneering at my finger extensor and the list of workouts. “Not a chance.” he said, kissing the top of my head and walking away. “Thirty minutes!” Tony called before he walked upstairs to help tidy up the bedroom. I groaned, crossing my arms and glaring at the stupid thing. “Sam.” Bruce said in a warning tone. I huffed in annoyance, not making any move to grab it. I did not feel like doing it today, and I am a grown ass woman. I can decide for myself if I want to do it or not.

I jumped when a firm hand clamped down on my shoulder, stilling when I felt them lean down close to my ear. “You know now that we are mated I feel every emotion that goes through that brain of yours. Which means I know when you know better and are just trying to be a brat. I will not hesitate to take you over my knee, even if we are on vacation. You have been asked three times now, this is your last chance. You can do it sitting comfortably or you can do it with a sore behind.” Steve spoke firmly yet quietly into my ear. 

I shivered at his tone, knowing he was being absolutely serious. “Understood?” he asked, his hand squeezing a little firmer on my shoulder. “Yes, alpha.” I said, bowing my head a little. That was new. I usually listened when he spoke firmly to me, but I felt instantly submissive and ready to obey his command, whatever it may be. He stroked his thumb over my mating bite, kissing the top of my head. “Sorry, I know that you are feeling the bond a little more than before. It’s normal for me, but I know it can be a little much for you. Do as you're told though, and we won’t have to find out what it is like to be punished as a freshly bonded omega.” he said before walking away. 

“Punishments are much more effective when the mates are bonded, I guess you could say the message sticks faster. Especially if they are less than a week in. Everything you are feeling is already heightened, so take the emotions you feel during a normal punishment and triple them. Then add the fact you will probably drop harder than you ever have before from it.” he explained upon seeing my confused face. My eyebrows raised, he knew exactly what I wanted to know without me having to even ask. “How did you know that was what I was going to ask?” I asked, eyeballing him. 

“I know everything. Now do your therapy so you can do what is planned for the day. Speaking of, I got a text from Sam this morning. He asked about how you were doing.” he said as he began washing the dishes from breakfast. I began doing my exercises after I set the digital timer for thirty minutes. 

“I will text or call him. I need to talk to Peter and Wanda too at some point.” I said, focusing on trying to extend my fingers. I let out a frustrated sigh when my hand shook past a certain point. “Everything okay? Are you getting tired of us?” Steve asked, drying his hands on the towel once all the dishes were in the dishwasher. 

I huffed, dropping my hand for a second and looking at Steve. He gave me a sympathetic smile before saying, “you’re doing good, baby. Keep trying.” I nodded, trying again. “Everything is fine. I just haven't talked to them much. Especially Wanda. I want to make sure we are still friends.” I said, grimacing when a twinge of pain shot up my arm. I looked at the timer, annoyed to see fifteen minutes still remaining. 

“I can guarantee you are still friends.” he said, a smile playing on his lips. “Who is still friends?” Clint asked, coming in and sitting down next to me. He grabbed one of the rings that are supposed to go around your fingers for you to extend and began playing with it. I glared at him, annoyed he was so easily able to do it. 

“Me and Wanda apparently.” I said, grabbing the ring with my left hand and putting it back down on the table. “Of course you guys are. Wanda adores you.” he said, grabbing the ring again. “Clint, stop it.” I said, trying to grab it. He smiled, holding it away from me. Asshole. “Stop roughhousing. She needs to finish.” Steve said, grabbing the ring from Clint who was busy holding me back with his other hand. “Hey!” Clint said, reaching for it and receiving the same stern look I got not too long ago. “You two act like children. Sam, you have five more minutes. Try to actually do what you are supposed to. Clint, don’t you have four other mates you can bug?” Steve asked. 

“Well two of them are going at it like catholic rabbits, and the other is getting ready for today, and the last one is taking a shower.” he shrugged, grabbing one of the papers with my exercises and trying to mimic it. “Who is doing what?” I asked curiously. 

“Bruce and Nat are fucking. Tony is finalizing his day, and Bucky is taking a shower.” he said, focusing on trying the exercises. “Nat and Bruce? Did they not get enough this morning?” Steve asked with a smile. Clint shrugged, looking at Steve. “Nat wanted to top and I didn’t feel like bottoming today. Bruce did, so they are doing that.” 

Steve nodded, looking at me when I stopped my movements to listen. “Sam, I swear to all that is holy on this earth I will make you redo those last fifteen minutes if you keep delaying it.” he said. I nodded, knowing better than to push it more than I already have. Had we been at home he would make me restart to do the full time ordered by the doctor, but they have been pretty lenient on me while on vacation. 

I finished the last five minutes, happily tossing the stupid thing on the table when I was done. It was now almost eleven, and all my mates but Tony have come back downstairs. “So, what is the plan for the day?” I asked, sitting down next to Natasha on the couch. She smiled, resting her hand on my thigh. “Actually, you are stuck with me today.” Tony said, walking down the stairs. He was dressed in a pair of shorts, a tight fitted shirt and a pair of sneakers. “Are we working out?” I asked, looking at him curiously. 

“You’re cute. No. Go upstairs and get changed in the clothes laid out.” he said, helping me up and sending me off with a swat to my backside. I laughed, making my way up the stairs to the bedroom. Laying out on the bed was a swimsuit, a pair of tight athletic shorts, a white tank top and my running shoes. I frowned, looking back at the stairs. Nobody followed me, nobody was going to explain what it was for. 

I made quick work of getting dressed, tying my shoes and pulling my hair back into a messy bun. I looked at my phone, before deciding against taking it with me. I had a sneaky feeling I wouldn’t need it, not if I were to go alone with Tony somewhere. Deciding to leave it, I bounded down the stairs back to where my mates were gathered. 

“Ready?” Tony asked, a backpack slung over his shoulder. “Yup. What are we doing?” I asked, bouncing on my toes a little. “You will see. Now say you love them and hurry up.” Tony said, clasping his metal bracelet on his wrist. “Are you planning on killing me in the woods?” I asked, before walking over to where my mates stood up to hug us goodbye. 

“Yup. Painfully and slowly.” he said, kissing and hugging Steve who whispered something in his ear. “Bye, doll. We will see you tomorrow, yeah?” Bucky said before kissing my lips. “Should I be worried?” I whispered when he brought me in for a hug. “Not at all. You know he wouldn’t ever do anything to hurt you.” he said before kissing my temple. “Love you, be safe.” he whispered before I walked over to Natasha who was smirking. 

“Have fun, malyshka.” she said, kissing my lips gently. “I don't even know what is happening.” I whined, leaning my head onto her chest. She laughed, gently running her hand down my back. “You will love it. I am pretty jealous of you if I am being honest.” she chuckled, before squeezing me and whispering an ‘I love you’ in Russian. I made my way down the line, kissing and hugging my mates before I made it to Steve. 

He smiled, bringing me in for a hug. “Be good, and listen to Tony.” he said, before pulling away from me and pulling something out of his pocket. “I tried to tell Tony to give it to you, but he was convinced you would think he was trying to send you off as a game or something. I don’t know. But anyways, he made it for you. New and improved.” he said, handing me a black box. 

I looked back at Tony who was speaking quietly with Bruce, before taking the box. I opened it, smiling at the black bracelet with a red outline around the edge. “It’s supposed to match your suit. It is a custom blend of vibranium and adamantium. It should be nearly indestructible now.” Tony spoke up, watching as Steve pressed his thumb on it and closing it over my wrist. 

“Updated features as well. Tracking that can reach even the deepest cave. Totally waterproof. Three taps sends an emergency signal to us and HQ. Five taps and it will alert us and emergency task forces. It also is able to withstand fire, so on missions it won’t overheat by fire or anything. Basically it is like the one before, but way better.” Tony said with a shrug. 

“It’s amazing.” I said, giving him a smile. “Of course it is, I made it. Now are you ready?” he asked. I rolled my eyes and looked up at Steve. “See you tomorrow?” i asked, standing on my tippy toes to give him a kiss. “Sounds good.” he said before kissing my lips. “Be good. Be safe. I love you.” he said. “Love you too.” I said back, walking over to Tony. 

“Ready when you are.” I said. “Alright. Let’s kick it then. Bye all!” he said, walking out the front door and to the jeep that was parked in the sand. He stuffed the backpack in the backseat before turning to me. “Let’s go on an adventure.” 

\----

Turns out, that adventure was a hike through the mountains. Not what I was expecting. We took the jeep down the dirt roads until there were no roads left, then parked it and walked down a footpath into the trees. 

We have been hiking for over an hour now, and Tony and I were both coming to realize how widely out of shape we had gotten. “I need to do more cardio.” I panted, stopping and resting my hands on my hips as I tried to regain control of my breath. “You and me both.” he panted, leaning against a tree and pulling our waters out of the backpack. “You know we have to hike back up this tomorrow, right?” I asked, taking a few sips of the water and handing it back to him. 

“Not my best idea, okay? But it will be worth it, I promise.” he said, putting our waters back and throwing the backpack back on. “It better be. Or I will be very upset I have hiked two hundred miles for nothing.” I said, following him as he continued down the path. “I thought I was supposed to be the dramatic one?” he asked, looking back at me with a smile. 

“Whatever. How much further?” I asked looking down at the never ending greenery. “You will know when we get there.” he said, laughing when I groaned obnoxiously. “You know Bruce would really be alarmed at my heart rate now.” I said after a few more minutes of walking. “I am sure they are laughing at ours as we speak.” he said before he stopped suddenly. 

“Jesus!” I yelled, running into the back of him. “Dude you can’t just stop in the middle!” I said, before following his gaze. Down in the canyon nestled between the mountains was the bluest water I have ever seen, and one of the prettiest waterfalls. “Oh my god.” I said in awe, looking at the water coming down over the rocks and into the water. 

“Told ya it would be worth it.” he said with a smirk. “Are we going down there? Please tell me we are going down there.” I said, beaming at him. “We are going down there.” he said, laughing when I let out a squeal of excitement. 

“Ah! Let’s gooooo!” I said, nudging him forward. “Oh now you want to keep going.” he laughed when I kept pushing him. “Duh! There is a gorgeous waterfall down there, and I hot and sweaty and that water looks fucking awesome.” I said, still trying to get him to move. 

“I don't know. I like you hot and sweaty.” he said, laughing harder when I used a little of the super strength to move him. “Okay, okay. God you're impatient.” he scoffed, walking forward as if I didn’t just push him. 

The walk to the waterfall took thirty minutes, and I had never been so happy to see a body of water. “Hallelujah we made it.” I exclaimed, smiling as my voice echoed through the canyon. I looked back at Tony, seeing him leaning against the rocks. “You're amazing, you know that?” he asked, smiling from the corner of his mouth. 

“You know what would be even more amazing?” I asked, grabbing my shirt and pulling it over my head. “What’s that?” he asked, watching me carefully. I smirked, grabbing the waistband and pulling my shorts down after toeing my sneakers off. “If you were to take your clothes off and jump in this water with me.” I said, winking at him before diving into the blue water. 

Seconds later, a presence joined me in the water and arms wrapped around me. I blinked the water out of my eyes, looking into the warm brown eyes staring at me. “Like this?” he asked, pulling me closer. I wrapped my legs around his waist and looped my arms around his neck. “Just like this.” I whispered, kissing him on the lips. I dont know how it turned like this, yet where we were, making out in the pool underneath a waterfall. I still don’t know how I got so lucky with my life. Sure, i got handed some shit cards. But I am about to be mated with Tony mother fucking Stark. One of the most generous and loving people alive. 

“You didn’t even take a minute to see what I had set up.” he mumbled against my lips. “Are you complaining?” I asked, my breath hitching when his lips traveled down my jaw to my neck, mouthing at my mating mark. “This isn’t exactly how I imagined it happening, but if you would rather.” he said, his hand squeezing my ass. I giggled, pulling away from him. “What did you have set up?” 

“Well that backpack I lugged around has a lovely little blanket and all the necessities for a picnic in it for starters.” he said, letting go of me and swimming in the water while watching me. “And?” I asked, copying his movements. “And, you will see the rest when the time comes. But I am famished.” he said before swimming back to the shore. 

We both got out, sitting on the beach blanket Tony had and happily eating the slightly squashed sandwiches. “So, this is dinner?” I teased, smiling into my food. “I never said it was a good picnic.” he replied. I laughed, shaking my head. “I wouldn’t expect anything else from you.” 

He winked at me, finishing his sandwich before laying down with his head on my lap and watching me finish my own food. “Stop it.” I laughed, covering his eyes as I took my last bite. “Why?” he asked, grabbing my hand and bringing it to his lips. 

“Because you are sitting at a very bad angle of me, especially when eating.” I said, covering my mouth as I talked. “I don’t know. I kind of like this angle.” he teased. I rolled my eyes, gently moving his head from my lap and laying down next to him. 

I looked at the canyon surrounding us, determining it was somewhere around five or so based on the sun dipping behind the mountains. “So, what changes from here?” I asked, turning to look at Tony who was already watching me. 

“In what sense?” he asked, looking into my eyes. “Well, I mean everything I guess. I am most likely going to be mated to you and Bucky by time we leave to go home, maybe the other three too. I don't know. But, that's a big thing. Mating is forever, so does anything change?” I asked. His eyes were full of light, and his smile made my heart want to melt in my chest. 

“Of course nothing is going to change. Not unless you want it to. We will go back to the compound and continue the way we were, but with more sex if I had to guess.” he said. I nodded, thinking about my next question. “What if I wanted it to change?” I asked curiously. 

He propped himself up on his arm so he was looking down at me. “Depends on what you are talking about.” he said a little hesitantly. I huffed a laugh, shaking my head. “No, nevermind. It is a stupid idea.” I dismissed and looked away. “Hey, no.” he said, turning my head so I was looking at him. “There are no stupid ideas. What are you thinking?” he asked. I blushed, biting my lip. 

“Well, okay hear me out. I didn’t grow up in the city, at all. I grew up on a ranch playing in the dirt. And I was thinking, when the time comes, I would like to return to somewhere other than the compound.” 

“You want to move?” he asked. I shook my head with a little groan. “No, well yes. Not right now. I was just thinking this morning and now that we are mated it means my next heat there is a high chance I could get pregnant and I just don't think the compound is the best place to have a baby.” I said, flushing when his eyebrows went up in shock. 

“Don’t look at me like that.” I said, covering my red face. “No, no I’m not looking at you like anything. But, you do know there are ways to prevent babies? Right? We don’t have to start a family until you are ready. If you want to move, we will move. But to be honest with you training with your powers, I am not sure anywhere else would be able to sustain that type of energy. I could build a warehouse though, if we want.” he said, sitting all the way up now. I propped myself up on my elbows, watching as he mumbled about the possibilities. 

“Tony.” I called after he didn't stop. “Yeah?” he asked, looking at me. “It was just a thought. We don’t have to do anything yet. Now come and swim with me. We will talk about this later.” I said, standing up and holding my hand out for him. “You sure?” he asked, standing with a grunt. 

“Yup We should talk about it as a pack anyways.” I said, walking with him to the water again. “I won’t disagree.” he said, picking me up bridal style and walking in the water. I laughed, wrapping my arms around him. “You planning on showing me a good time?” I asked. 

“Being with me is a good time.” He said, kissing me. He walked us on the edge of the water to the rocks that the waterfall fell onto. I squealed when the water crashed over my back, but didn’t break away from his lips. He broke away, sitting down before grabbing me and pulled me on his lap so I was straddling his waist. 

His one hand came to support me under my butt while the other rested on my upper back. I leaned down to capture his lips back against mine, not quite believing we were kissing under a waterfall. I smiled against his lips, before swiping my tongue at his bottom lip. His mouth opened a little, and our tongues began the battle for dominance. Of course, he won far too easily. All it took was a firm squeeze to my backside and I melted into him. 

“Tony.” I whispered against his lips when I began getting impatient. I could feel his body responding underneath mine, along with my own body responding to his touch. “Here? The shore? Or the cave?” he asked, pulling away from me. “Probably somewhere where we won’t slip.” I said, catching my breath. 

“Follow me then.” he said, helping me stand on the rocks before standing up himself. “Ready?” he asked over the sound of the waterfall. I nodded, gripping his hand a little harder when he walked into the waterfall. Oh my god. 

He gently pulled my hand, urging me to do the same. Following him, I walked through the curtain of water. I giggled as the weight of the water pressed down on my shoulders, emerging on the other side. I wiped my eyes, opening them and gasping in shock. Behind the waterfall beyond the small pool of water was a cave. The sand stretched back about fifty feet before it met the wall of rock. Laying out on the sand was a king size air mattress, decorated with pillows and blankets. Spread out beyond that were flickering candles. 

“The candles were an afterthought after Steve pulled them out.” Tony said with a little laugh. “Tony, this is beautiful.” I said in awe, staring at the dimly lit cave. “Thanks. I had some help.” he said before grabbing my hand again. “You sure you’re ready for this? Steve is one thing, he's amazing. Everyone wants to be mated to him. But me? I am a mess, I don't know if-” he started but I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. 

“Shut up. Of course, I want to mate with you. Now throw me on that bed and make me yours forever.” I said, kissing him again. He smirked against my lips, reaching down and grabbing my thighs before picking me up. He carried me to the bed, before gently laying me down and hovering over me. 

“You can color at any moment and I will stop.” he said, kissing my nose. “I know, I know. I’ve already done this before. Shut up and kiss me.” I replied, pulling him down to me. His lips were back on mine, his body a comforting weight on top of me. I rolled my hips up to meet his, both of us groaning at the friction. 

“It’s rude to make a lady wait.” I said when he began kissing my jaw. “You could use a lesson in patience.” he murmured, nipping at my skin. “Not right now.” I said, pulling him closer to me. “Who here makes the rules again?” he said, his hand trailing down my arm. “Don’t pull that card.” I gasped when his hand came back up to cup at my breast. 

“Let me hear you say it.” he grinned, pulling his head back when I went to kiss him. I huffed, my head already feeling fuzzy. “You do.” I said, wrapping my legs around his waist. “I do what?” he prompted, still pulled back from me. “You make the rules.” I all but whined when his hand kneaded at the swell of my breast. 

“Mmhm. Don’t you forget it.” he said, leaning down and kissing me again. “Tony, please. I want it.” I said, tugging at the waistband of his shorts. “You positive?” he asked, his hand trailing up my chest to tug at the strings around my neck. “Yes, goddamn it.” I said, getting antsy with anticipation. He responded by pulling the strings loose and letting my top fall. His mouth kissed down from my lips to my chest. His hand slid under my back, lifting it so I arched off the bed. “Let me help you out.” he said, pulling the string that held my swimsuit to my body. 

The top of my swimsuit came loose, which Tony happily tossed to the side. His hands returned to my body, one resting on my hip while the other came back to grope at my breast and his mouth licked a stripe between my breasts. I shuddered at the feeling, arching up to meet his lips. “I love how responsive your body is.” he whispered, his thumb swiping over my hardened nipple. “Why are you teasing me?” I whined as I rolled my hips again. 

“Just warming you up.” he smirked, kissing my collarbone before gently biting my mating mark. “Well I am ready.” I insisted. “Hmmm. Are you?” he asked, leaning back and bringing his hands to grip at my swimsuit bottoms. “Color?” he asked, pausing his movements. “Green.” I replied instantly, lifting my hips for him. He slid my bottoms off, tossing them the same direction as my top. His hands gripped my ankle, gently prompting me to spread my legs more for him. I blushed a deep red, but let him urge them open. 

His hand skimmed my leg, going higher until his fingers brushed over my core. “Tony.” I gasped, closing my eyes when he dipped a finger between my folds before pushing it in slowly. “God, Sam.” he groaned, leaning down to kiss my lips as his thumb brushed over my clit. “Tony. Now.” I urged, pushing my body down to meet his hand. “Desperate thing aren’t you?” he teased as he continued fingering me until he was absolutely positive I was ready. Once he deemed I was, he pulled his fingers away and sat up to shimmy his shorts down. 

He threw his shorts and underwear to the side and got back on top of me. I took a moment then to appreciate what was happening. I had a freakin gorgeous man, whom I love, on top of me ready to commit himself to me. Mind, body and soul. We were doing that in a cave behind a waterfall surrounded by flickering candles. It was something out of a dream, truy. I am probably one of the few people out there who has gotten to mate in such a romantic way. Most people do it on the first night of meeting in an apartment or something. Yet, here I was. 

“You with me?” Tony asked, pulling me out of my moment of awe. “Yeah. Just admiring you, thinking of how lucky I am.” I said, smiling a little. “You’re so sweet. Are you ready?” he asked, dropping his body down close to mine and kissing my cheek. “Yes. I’m ready.” I said. 

I felt him press against my entrance, bringing a shiver through my whole body. Up until now I was feeling confident, but now I was a ball of nerves. “I will go slow.” he said before he slowly pressed into me deeper. I gasped when his head stretched past my entrance, the slight burning sensation present. Tony wasn’t as long as Steve, but he had girth to him. And I was feeling every inch of that girth. 

“You are so beautiful.” he whispered, kissing me softly before pulling up. “Let me know when you are ready.” he said, rubbing my thigh comfortingly. I nodded, relaxing and letting myself adjust. “Okay. I am good now.” I said finally. He bit his lip, sliding in slowly until he was halfway. 

“You want me to keep going or stay here?” he asked. “You can keep going.” I said, my head dropping back. Unsurprisingly, my body handled this much better the second time now that I knew what to expect. Although he did have to tell me to relax a few times 

Tony bottomed out, groaning along with me when my walls clenched around him. I felt him twitch inside me, drawing a moan from my lips. “Move, Tony.” I whined, rocking my body down onto his. “Yeah.” he groaned, pulling his hips back a little before pushing them back forward with a little roll. 

I moaned, his movements much more fluid than I was expecting. “Tonyyy.” I whined, crying out when his lips appeared on my breast and his fingers gently ghosted over my clit again. His hips rolled against mine, pulling out and pushing back into me like a wave crashing on the shore. Every time he re-entered me a little moan left my lips, unable to contain myself. 

It didn’t take long for me to feel the oh so wonderful pull behind my navel and the tensing of my muscles. “Tony.” I panted, my fingers digging into the skin of his back as his hips met mine. “Yeah?” he asked, seeming totally at ease. He maintained the same pace, the only thing that indicated his own pleasure being the soft grunts and hitched breaths. Me on the other hand, he was pulling a moan out of me with every thrust. His fingers alternated between playing with my nipples and clit, until he noticed me getting closer to my climax. Then he used the pad of his finger to rub small circles on my clit. 

“You remember what to do?” he asked, his breaths getting shorter and his hips stuttering a little. “Yeah.” I gasped when he changed our position a little, hitting that spot inside me with incredible accuracy. “Oh fuck, Tony.” I moaned, my back arching as I gripped onto him tighter. “Fuck, Sammie.” he groaned, leaning down and positioning his body so he was still thrusting into me but his lips grazed over my mating mark. His neck was presented to me beautifully, his own marks dark against his skin. The muscles in his neck strained as he got closer to his release. He was breathing harshly against my skin, the muscles in his back tensing as his hips sped up. 

“Ready? Because I’m barely hanging on.” he said, his hands fisting the blankets as his thrusts became a little faster and a little harder. “Yes. I’m ready.” I said, my nails digging into his skin a little harder. “Tony.” I moaned, my eyes closing as the pulling in my stomach became stronger and my head swam with pleasure. My body tensed, and the feeling became overwhelming. 

“Now.” Tony grunted suddenly, his teeth sinking into my skin. I did the same, biting down on the junction of his neck, muffling the high pitched moan that ripped its way through my mouth. His body stilled over mine, his lips still attached to my neck as we completed the bond. He held me close to him as he pulled his lips off of me. I followed suit shortly after, looking up at him in what seemed like a new light. We were both breathing heavily, our bodies still interlocked together in the most intimate of ways. 

“Oh my god.” I said, smiling breathlessly. “Wow.” he said, grabbing me and rolling us so I was now laying on top of him comfortably while his knot remained inflated. “Yup.” I laughed, my head feeling a little fuzzy and my skin too hot. 

“That, that just happened.” he smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling in happiness. “It did.” I said, smiling as he looked up at me the way I imagined I was looking at him. “That was amazing. You are so perfect.” he praised, gently kissing the very tender mark on my neck. I blushed, but kissed his lips in response. 

We laid there for god knows how long, making small talk as we waited for his body to complete the bond with my own. “So, how do you feel?” he asked, brushing my hair back and placing a kiss on my bare shoulder. “Good. Sleepy and slightly fuzzy.” I hummed, tracing his housing unit with my fingers. 

“Drop fuzzy?” he asked as he ran his fingers lightly up and down my spine. I shrugged, shifting a little on his chest. “Little different. It happened last time too. I think it’s just the bonding.” I said, my eyes blinking sleepily. This happened last time too, after the initial mating I felt drained of all energy. I slept for an hour or so before Steve and I went back at it again. Tony must have caught onto what was happening, kissing my lips before telling me to take a little rest. I gladly listened, focusing on the sound of his heartbeat and the waterfall behind us as I fell into a light sleep. 

\----

It seemed like things only got better from there. Tony and I completed our mating that night, many more times. He also taught some things that I had no idea about, which I was looking forward to showing the others at some point. He also got me into some positions that still left me blushing. 

Now, it was two days later and things were literally amazing. The hike back yesterday was horrible, but we came back to a wonderful lunch of tacos and ice cold drinks, which was a blessing. Like before, my mates begged for the details of our mating, which Tony refused to tell. To me, that was pretty freakin special. 

We were due to leave back for New York tomorrow, an unfortunate reminder that we couldn’t stay here forever. No matter how many times I begged to. Steve got me to drop yesterday when we were having sex, which was a small shock for the both of us, but not unsurprising. He handled it like a pro. Now I was feeling much more energized and balanced than I was before. Only thing was, I am still waiting for Bucky to make his move. We were leaving tomorrow evening, and we still weren’t mated. 

“Twenty bucks says it’s tonight.” Natasha said from her place next to me in the cabana, a blended drink in her hand. I looked over her shoulder where Bucky was sitting with Bruce. “No way. He’s going to push it to the end. He’s going to wait until tomorrow right before we leave.” I said, grabbing the drink from her hand and sipping it. 

“Mmhm. You think that.” She said as she plucked the drink out of my hand. “No more. You’re already tipsy.” She scolded lightly. I laughed, shaking my head. “Nah. Would I do this if I was tipsy?” I asked, leaning in and kissing her fiercely. She set the drink down and let her hand come to my side. “Yes. You would.” she laughed, gently pushing me off of her. “Seriously, go and try your moves on him. See what happens.” she said with a smirk. I looked back over at him, smirking when I saw him look over at us. “I just think I might.” I said, standing up and stumbling over to him a little in the sand. 

“Easy, doll.” Bucky said when I all but fell into his lap. “What did Nat give you?” he teased, moving my hair off my shoulder and kissing my neck. I giggled, pulling back from him. “Something good. I only had two though.” I thought back to what Nat said, looking back at her over my shoulder. She held her drink up to me in a salute, before bringing it to her lips. 

“What do you two have going on?” Bruce asked suspiciously. “Nothin. I just wanted to get some alone time with this one.” I said, grabbing Bucky’s face and bringing my lips to meet his. “This one has a name.” Bucky said, pinching my butt with a smirk. “I know. Say, what do you have planned tonight?” I asked, trailing my finger down his chest to rest on his hip. “Well I was thinking about skinny dipping in the ocean, maybe watching a movie, getting Brucie over here to suck me off, who knows? The possibilities are endless.” he teased. 

“Anything else planned?” I asked curiously, hoping he would divulge some information. “Ah. I see what is going on here.” he said, dropping both his hands so they were groping my ass, and hoisting me closer on his lap. “Who is betting on tonight?” he asked quietly, his hands squeezing a little harder. I shuddered, my eyes flicking over to Natasha to see her watching us. 

“So that means you are betting on tomorrow?” he asked with a little laugh. “Never said that.” I said, leaning back a little. “You’re the worst liar I have ever met, Sam. I was trained to get information out of people. You make it way too easy.” he smirked, leaning forward to kiss my cheek. “Do not.” I defended. He was about to retort when his phone buzzed on the side table next to the chair he was lounging on. “Who’s that?” I asked curiously, going to reach for it. He snatched the phone quickly, tossing it to Bruce. Bruce jerked in surprise at the sudden movement, looking at Bucky in confusion. “Go inside and help Steve with that, baby. Thanks.” Bucky said in an odd tone. Bruce looked at the message, nodding and making his way inside. “What was that about?” I asked. “Nothing, don’t you worry about that. Why don’t you and Nat go have some girl time? I am sure you two are both dying for it.” he said, patting my butt twice. I nodded, getting up and making my way back over to Natasha. “Come on, we need girl time.” I said, holding my hand out to her. She smirked, getting up and standing in front of me. “We sure do.” 

\----

Natasha had me pinned up against the shower wall, her fingers working furiously in and out of me as I moaned into the tiles. “Nat.” I whined, pushing back into her hand. She shushed me, her fingers moving faster as my knees shook and pleasure had my head spinning. “Nat!” I all but screamed, my hands clenching as my orgasm shook my body. “Yeah, scream my name for me.” she whispered huskily in my ear, her fingers never stopping their assault on me. “Please.” I cried out, rolling my hips back as the overstimulation brought me back to the edge. “Scream my name.” she said, her fingers pumping harder and her other hand coming up to play with my nipple.

“Nat!” I yelled out, my knees giving out as my second orgasm washed over me. Thank god she was holding me up otherwise I would have fallen to the ground. “There's a good girl.” she cooed, brushing my wet hair off my forehead. I was panting heavily, letting her hold me as I regained my breath. 

“You okay?” she asked, a smirk on her lips. “Yeah. Just peachy.” I said breathily, dropping my head on her chest. “You got quite the mouth on you today. More ways than one apparently.” she said, rubbing my back. I blushed, squirming at the thought of what I did to her earlier. 

“We need to get out, I was tasked with preparing you.” she spoke as she turned off the water. The words went over my pleasure clouded brain, but I nodded anyways. 

We made our way out of the shower, and Natasha pointed at the stool in front of the vanity. I grabbed the bathrobe I have been using, shrugging it on and sitting down. Natasha began brushing out my hair, grabbing the hair dryer and turning it on. She dried my hair so it laid flat with some volume. I admired the way she manipulated my blue hair so it laid effortlessly. “What is going on, Nat?” I asked, looking at her in the mirror. She looked up at me, smirking before she continued fixing my hair. “I think you know.” she said. 

My heart began pounding a little harder at that. “Are you serious?” I asked, turning around to look up at her. “You owe me twenty dollars.” she said quietly, smiling down at me. I let out a disbelieving laugh, turning to look at myself in the mirror again. “Do you want makeup?” she asked me curiously. “Do you think he will want me to have some on?” 

“Detka, we all think you’re drop dead gorgeous without makeup. You don’t need that to look beautiful, it is only a tool to make you feel better if you want it.” she said. I looked back in the mirror, admiring the way my skin had gotten darker from my days in the sun. My blue eyes stuck out more, and my blue hair made my skin look even darker than it was. I shook my head, liking the way I looked. 

“Alright. Let’s get you dressed then.” she said, helping me up and out into the bedroom. The night had come quickly, and the sun was almost below the horizon, painting the sky a bright orange. Natasha went to the closet, opening it up to reveal a new dress. Much like the one I wore on the night I mated with Steve, this one was flowy and white. “Gotta give it to them, they are pretty traditional.” she smiled. 

It was common for women to wear white on the night of their mating, it symbolized their purity or some shit. This dress was simpler than the one I wore with Steve, it was plain white with a deep v neck and a slit running up the side. “When did Bucky get a fashion lesson?” I asked, undoing my robe to put the dress and a pair of white panties on. This dress didn’t require a bra, it would show anyways with the open back. “He had some help.” Natasha said with a laugh, helping tie the back of the dress. 

Once I was situated Natasha turned me around, admiring the way I looked. “You are so beautiful.” she complimented, kissing me lips lightly. “Now go on, don’t keep him waiting.” she said with a smile. I smiled back, butterflies erupting in my stomach as I made my way down the stairs. 

Unsurprisingly, the whole pack besides Bucky were waiting for me. “Are we going to have to send you off every time this happens?” Clint teased, bringing me in for a hug and a kiss. “I didn't ask you guys to.” I defended, moving to hug Bruce around the middle. Clint laughed with a shake of his head. “Ignore him.” Bruce said, tilting my head up to kiss me. “I am.” I said against his lips. 

I went up to Tony, who was beaming like an idiot. “Two guys in four days? Give me a run for my money.” he said, pulling me to his chest. “Don't say it like that.” I said, scrunching my face up. “Kidding, kidding. You know I am happy for you. I love you both and am so proud of you. We all are. Just a little bummed you guys will be missing out on some awesome pack sex to celebrate our last night.” he joked before kissing my lips. “I love you.” he said before letting me go. “Love you too.” I said, walking over to Steve. 

I thought Tony looked happy, but Steve was ecstatic. “You look radiant.” he said with a smile. “Not too bad yourself, Captain.” I smirked. He laughed, hugging me tightly. “Have fun, okay?” he asked, kissing me before nudging me to the door. 

I walked out the front, opening the door with shaking hands. Bucky stood in the sand, wearing rolled up pants and a white linen shirt. “Hi, doll.” he said with a smile, his flesh hand gripping his metal one nervously. “Hi, Buck.” I said, walking forward towards him. The door shut behind me, but my eyes were only on him. There was a blanket in the sand, with two pillows and some food on top of it. I stopped in front of him, gripping the fabric of my dress a little nervously. “Wow. You look...you look so beautiful, Sam.” he said with a smile.

I swallowed hard, looking at him for guidance. “I made dinner.” he said, nodding towards the little picnic he had set up. I chuckled, nodding my head. “I see.” I said, letting him help me sit down before he sat next to me. “I’m not the best cook, but I aint bad at it. I used to cook for Steve and I back in Brooklyn. Little punk, you know what he would say?” Bucky laughed, shaking his head at the memory. 

I smiled, nodding for him to continue. I always loved hearing the stories of my mates from before me, it just added to the chemistry they all had. “Little shit, I would get home from work and start up dinner. We made a lot of shitty food back then, rations and all. Anyways, I would make dinner and every night before bed he would do the dishes. I would ask what he thought of the cooking and he would shrug and say ‘Ma made it better.’” he laughed, shaking his head again. I giggled, biting my lip as I watched Bucky. 

“God he was a punk. Still is. But he was worse when he was skinny. I used to worry about him dyin in the night, now I worry about him dyin jumping out of planes. Always been a self sacrificing asshole.” he said with a small laugh. He looked up at me, his eyes shining. “Sorry, this is supposed to be our night and here I am blabbing about Steve.” he apologized. 

“You’re fine. I love hearing your stories.” I said, taking the plate of food he handed me. It was chicken of some sort and grilled veggies. “Thanks.” I said, taking a bite of the chicken. “It was my mom’s recipe. Some dried herbs rubbed on it then cooked in some butter. Easy, but what we were able to do back with the rations. I think it tastes pretty good though.” he said, taking a bite of his own chicken. “It’s wonderful.” I said, smiling. He was awfully chatty tonight, he must be nervous. 

We ate happily, making small talk. At some point he pulled out a bottle of champagne, and when the sun went all the way down the cabana lit up with lights. “Solar powered.” he said, nodding his head at the cabana. “It’s beautiful.” I said, looking back at him with a smile. I stood up, holding my hand out to him. “Walk with me.” I said. He nodded, standing up and grabbing my hand. I walked to the edge of the water, smiling when he appeared behind me. “You sure you want to mate with me?” he asked after a few beats of silence. 

I nodded immediately. “Whenever you're ready.” I said, resting my head back on his shoulder. He was watching the ocean waves in the moonlight, a smile gracing his face. I turned in his arms, slinking my arms around his neck and bringing his head down to mine. Our lips met in a gentle kiss, full of love and passion. 

His hand rested on my lower back while the other cupped my cheek. Our lips moved against eachother’s, his tongue swiping against my bottom lip gently. Bucky was being so gentle, holding me carefully as if I were a piece of glass. It was a little surprising, the feared Winter Soldier, being so gentle. But that was how Bucky was, at least what I have experienced so far. I have heard what he can do though, Natasha told me earlier that he enjoys getting quite kinky in bed. 

“You ready?” I asked when we finally broke apart. “Only if you are.” he said, smiling so large the sides of his eyes crinkled in happiness. “Give it to me, soldier.” I said, squealing when he grabbed me into his arms. He walked us to the cabana, which has been decked out with extra blankets and pillows along with the lights. 

“No need for any foreplay, just undress me.” I said when he sat me on my feet. He raised his brow, but nodded. “Turn around for me, doll.” he said. I did so, giving him access to the back of my dress. His hands were cool to the touch, running down my shoulder blades before he grabbed the string and pulled. The dress loosened around my shoulders before I shrugged it off, letting it fall to the sand in a heap. My breathing was getting labored, especially when his hands returned to my skin. “Turn around.” he said quietly, guiding me so I faced him. “Ready?” he asked, guiding me to lay down on the mattress in the cabana. Once I nodded, he began shedding his own clothes. 

He stripped down to nothing, before he hovered over me. His lips met mine while his hands explored every inch of my skin, eventually setting on the waistband of my panties. “Buck. Now.” I urged, pushing my hips down. “What’s your color?” he asked, his finger lightly tracing my sex through the now wet fabric. “Green.” I said, my body begging for his touch. 

He smirked, grabbing my panties with both hands, before ripping them. I squealed, my hand covering my mouth at his actions. He was smiling, this tongue between his teeth in a smug look. “Bucky!” I exclaimed, shocked at his movement. “Gotta spice it up some way, don’t I?” he asked, throwing what was left of my underwear to the side. 

I let out a disbelieving laugh, shaking my head as a blush rose on my face. “You’re adorable. Blushing like a virgin.” he said before leaning down and kissing my lips. This time he didnt break away when his hand traveled down my body. His fingers appeared at my entrance, running the length of it before dipping his finger into me. “I’ll have to thank Nat for warming you up for me.” he said with a little smile when his finger entered me with ease. My breath hitched a little and my hips came up at the intrusion. “Fuck.” I gasped when he slowly pulled it out and pushed it back in. He wore a smirk on his face as he watched me come unglued at his touch. 

He continued to slowly pump his finger in me, until he was sure I was ready. I was releasing breathy moans, until he crooked his fingers forward and hitting that spot inside me. “Fuck, Bucky!” I yelled, my back arching. He smiled triumphantly, pulling his hand away from me. I was breathing heavier, my chest rising and falling a little quicker as he changed his position so his upper body was aligned with mine. 

“You sure you’re ready, Sam?” he asked, his blue eyes staring deep into mine. I bit my lip, nodding. “I’m sure.” I said, resting my hands on his upper arms. He nodded, pressing his lips to mine before lining himself up at my entrance. I looked down, getting a good look at him. I don't know how I got blessed with three alphas who were very well endowed. Bucky had length on him, and the girth. Somewhere between Steve and Tony. “I'm going to push in, relax for me doll.” he said before pushing a little. “Color?” he asked. 

“Green. Go ahead.” I said, relaxing back into the pillows and gripping his arm a little tighter. I had gotten used to the feeling over the last few days, so this time around went smoother than the previous ones. He pressed into me slowly, stopping halfway to let me adjust. I took a deep breath, nodding my head when the slight stretching feeling dissipated. He pressed the rest of the way in, both of us moaning when he bottomed out. I involuntarily clenched around him, drawing a guttural moan from him as he dropped his head to my chest.

“I ain’t usually a two pump chump, but holy fuck I ain’t gonna last long.” he said quietly into my ear, pulling his hips back to snap back against mine. Unlike the other two, he went right for that sweet spot inside me. A loud moan made it’s way past my lips, my head dropping back against the pillows as he thrust into me in sharp, quick motions. “Fuck, baby.” he grunted, his own moans mingling with mine. He kissed me deeply, his tongue dancing against my own as he pressed me deeper into the mattress. 

“Buck…” I whimpered against his mouth, my stomach coiling and my hands clenching at his arms. My mouth opened as I gasped in pleasure, his teeth nipping at my lower lip as his motions sped up. “Fuck, baby.” he grunted, his hips meeting mine faster as he chased his orgasm. 

It didn’t take much longer after that for me to feel the very familiar feeling behind my navel, indicating I was close to my climax. “Buck. Im gonna cum.” I gasped, my nails digging into his arm a little deeper as I rolled my hips down to meet his thrusts. “Yeah. Yeah me too. Fuck.” he moaned, reaching up to brush my hair off my neck. His head dipped down, licking a stripe across my marks before he kissed it. 

“Remember what to do?” he panted, his thrusts getting a little sloppy and more desperate. He was right there. “Yeah.” I gasped, mouthing at his marks. He groaned, grabbing my hands and pinning them above my head as he began thrusting harder. I let out a loud moan at the same time as him, both of us reaching our orgasms. “Now.” he said, taking my skin into his mouth. I did the same, biting down on his neck as my body shook with the force of my release. 

His knot inflated inside me, signaling for us to release. I pulled off him, panting hard as he kissed my mark lovingly and hovered over me. He still had my hands pinned above my head, and smiled down at me. 

“God, that was better than I ever thought it would be.” he said breathlessly. I nodded, closing my eyes as the fuzzy feeling took over my mind. Our bodies were sealing the bond, and I felt dizzy with the euphoria of mating with my final alpha. It was weird, I could feel Steve and Tony in the back of my mind, but all I could focus on was Bucky. His everything. His scent, his body, our souls completing the mating process, all of it. 

He let go of my arms, gently situating himself so we were both on our sides facing each other. It was a little awkward at first, but I quickly got comfortable and stared at him with pure happiness. “You alright?” he asked, grabbing my hand and bringing it to his lips. “Yeah. You?” I asked, smiling softly as my brain felt foggy. “Perfect.” he said, returning the soft smile and leaning in to kiss me again. I smiled against his lips, relishing in the moment. 

Here I was, halfway mated with my pack, laying under the stars and lights in a cabana with the waves crashing on shore. Yeah, I guess life wasn’t so bad after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww! We are officially mated with the alphas! Yay!!   
I wanted to get Sam mated with the alpha's before they went back to New York. Don't know why, but it felt right.  
Next chapter we are going back to reality, which will open a new arc for this! Yay!   
Let me know what you think! I loved writing this so hopefully it was fun to read.   
*Side Note*   
I plan on going back to the beginning of this story and trying to update the first few chapters because...yikes. It won't affect updates too much, but give me a month or so then we should be good to go!   
ALSO! I made the public Pinterest board for this fic! And my other one. The board for this fic is only updated to Ch. 11 or so, but I will be adding to it a lot this week! I plan on having it updated to this chapter by Friday. Cross your fingers for me.   
Here is the link: https://pin.it/702sWqi
> 
> Let me know if it works.   
Until next time,   
xoxox  
-B


	29. Back Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, alright, alright.   
This was not supposed to be a double post week, but it is now.   
This is nothing but a filler chapter, and I didn't want it to be the only update next week so lucky you guys!   
Enjoy this random chapter that is essentially fluff about the pack getting home.   
WARNING: It starts with some pretty heavy smut, but I don't think that is a bad thing. ;)

“Do you remember the night before your first mission after we found out we were mates?” I asked Bucky, tracing the scars on his chest lightly with my finger. He laughed, nodding his head. “Trust me, that is a period of time I don’t think I will ever forget. Which part are you referring to in particular?” Bucky asked, pulling the sheet over us tighter. It was the morning after our mating, and I was in absolute bliss. The sun was just hardly over the horizon, but it was enough to wake us up. We were still nude, the only thing covering us being the white sheet and a couple of blankets Bucky sat out for us. The curtains around the cabana blew in the sea breeze, creating the perfect romantic morning. 

“The night before you left. When you held me when I cried, then danced with me until we went to sleep.” I said, looking up at him with a dopey smile. We didn’t sleep much last night, and the three matings within a short period of time seriously took it out of me physically. And, on top of that, I felt fuzzy with what could be the start of a drop. Bucky smiled, looking down at me. “Course I remember that. How could I not? What about it?” he asked. 

I shrugged, leaning my head back on his chest and lacing our fingers together. “I remember how scared I was that night, and you promised me you would make sure everyone got home.” I said, smiling at the memory. “Then I remember how scared I was that whole time you guys were gone. I also remember what happened when you guys got back.” I said, making him laugh. It wasn’t that long ago, only a few months, but it felt like we were worlds away from the pack we were then. Then, they left me alone in the tower in hopes I would behave. Now, they know better. 

I looked up at Bucky, smirking when he shifted and brushed up against my leg. Thank god for mornings, I have learned that they do the hard work for me, literally. I leaned up, kissing his lips before I began kissing down his body. “Watcha doin?” Bucky asked, tilting his head when I kissed his neck on his now very dark mating mark, and continuing my way down. “Kissin.” I replied simply, making my way down to kiss his pecs before continuing to my destination. I kissed his muscular stomach, before pulling the sheet off of him to expose him in all of his morning glory. “Sam.” he tried but was cut off when I placed a kiss on the tip of him. 

His hand hovered at my head, unsure of what to do before he settled on fisting the sheets. I smirked, widening my mouth to take more of him into my mouth. He moaned, his head lulling back as I sucked, before hollowing my cheeks a little. “Fuck, babydoll. So good.” he groaned, his hips twitching a little. 

I didn’t have much experience with oral sex, but I had enough to know to use my hands on whatever I couldn’t fit in my mouth. Buck’s head was thrown back in pleasure, curses and praises flowing from his lips like a prayer. I took more of him in my mouth, gagging a little when he hit the back of my throat. “Oh, fuck.” he groaned, fisting the sheets harder and thrusting his hips into my mouth. I gagged again, pulling off a little as I spluttered a little. “Shit, sorry doll.” he apologized, smoothing my hair back before holding it away from my face. 

I continued working him in my mouth, feeling proud of the sounds I was pulling out of him. I knew he was getting close by the way he twitched in my mouth. I heard the door to the front of the house open suddenly. I looked over, not ceasing my movements, to see Steve standing there in nothing but a pair of boxers. I wasn’t sure he was even going to give us a second glance until Bucky let out a loud moan when I took him deeper and hummed around him. 

Steve’s head whipped over at the sound, a smirk playing on his lips when he saw what was going on. Being the voyeurist he is, he crossed his arms and shamelessly began watching us. I moaned at the thought, causing Bucky to moan again. I felt myself growing wetter at the thought of Steve watching me suck Bucky off. Bucky’s head shot up, looking towards the house to see Steve there. 

“Fuckin hell that is what has you so worked up?” he asked, looking back down at me. I looked up at him through my eyelashes, smirking before popping off of him and pumping him with my hand. “How do you know I am all worked up?” I asked, continuing to move my hand on him. “We are mated now, baby. I feel what you feel. You wanna give him a real show?” Bucky asked. I nodded, knowing where he was going with this. “Hop on up.” he said, taking himself into his own hand and pumping it while I crawled up and straddled over him. 

I found out with Tony that being on top is a whole different feeling, giving me the feeling of being in control but also still filling the submissive need I had. I grabbed him, positioning him at my entrance before slowly sinking down on him. I moaned, my head dropping back as I began slowly rocking my hips. Soon I found my rhythm, using his chest to stabilize myself as I began raising off of him then dropping back down. Bucky’s hands gripped my hips, aiding me as I began riding him harder and faster. I was a moaning mess on top of him, and Bucky wasn’t much better under me. I looked up towards the house, moaning when I saw Steve still watching us. “Show him how pretty you are when you cum, Sammie. Give our Stevie a show.” Bucky said, planting his feet on the mattress before thrusting up into me. He began thrusting from under me, forcing me to lean forward and brace myself on his shoulders. 

All of a sudden, Bucky was flipping us over and I was pinned underneath him. He looked up, making eye contact with Steve as he thrust into me. It didn’t take long after that, and I was cumming hard. My fingers clenched Bucky’s arms as my body arched off the bed. Our moans blended together as we came at the same time. Bucky’s knot inflated in me again, locking us together. I was breathing hard, my mind foggy from the intense orgasm I just experienced. 

Bucky dropped his head, kissing me before rolling us so I was on top again. He reached down, pulling the sheet over us until we were able to separate. “Wow, I forgot how much of an exhibitionist you were.” Bucky grinned, referring back to our first true domming session. I blushed, nodding my head. 

“We will have to try that out again, maybe get the whole back to watch you.” he said. He smiled wolfishly when I squirmed at the thought. Oh yes, we will have to try that. “Stop getting me all worked up.” I said, hiding my face in his chest. He laughed, but didn’t push it from there. Looking back over to the house, I was shocked to see Steve was gone. Bucky chuckled, shaking his head. “Probably went to go take care of himself after that. He gets off on watching us.” he said. I nodded, relaxing back into his arms. 

Tony was the next one to come out with Bruce, smiling at the sight of us. “Hey lovebirds. Have a good morning?” Tony asked, handing Bucky and I both a cup of coffee. I gratefully accepted the liquid, allowing Bucky to scoot us into a sitting position before accepting his own cup. It was a little odd, talking casually while someone is literally knotted inside you, but Tony was an alpha and has been knotted inside me before. Bruce knew all about biology and how alphas and omegas were different from alphas and betas, so he didn’t say anything about it. 

“So, what is the plan for today?” I asked, shifting when I felt Bucky’s knot begin to deflate a little. “Don’t pull on it, Sam. You will hurt yourself. You will know when it’s ready.” Bucky scolded, using his metal hand to place a smack on my butt. I nodded, letting him chastise me a little as I relaxed again. 

Tony smirked, having had to scold me for the same thing when we mated. “Well, the plane will arrive here around two. When we leave is up to us as long as it is after. I was thinking just hanging out on the beach, taking it easy before we have to go back to reality again.” he said, sipping his own coffee while Bruce cuddled into his chest. He was being unusually cuddly. 

“You alright, Brucie?” Bucky asked, picking up on the same vibe. Bruce nodded, hiding his head in Tony’s shoulder. Tony smiled, holding the back of his head the way he does to me when I scent them. “He’s fine, just needs some one on one I think. Ain’t that right Brucie bear?” Tony asked, patting his back a little. Bruce nodded, inhaling Tony’s scent deeply. 

Despite having seen it many times before, I always forget that betas also had submissive and dominant traits that needed to be fulfilled to keep them level the same we alphas and omegas did, just to a smaller scale. It is common knowledge that when a new mate is initiated into a pack, the existing pack members might experience some form of jealousy and seek out extra comfort from their alphas. Kind of like what happens when a baby is born into an existing family. It is not a conscious act, rather it is just how it is sometimes. I suspected that was what was going on here. 

Bucky cooed, patting Bruce’s leg comfortingly. “That’s alright. Sometimes we just need some one on one time, huh Sammie?” Bucky asked, nipping at my mating mark. I whined, pulling away from him. “Don’t you pull away from me.” Bucky growled playfully. In reality, we both knew I wouldn’t get very far. Especially with him still having a partial knot in me. I shifted again, seeing if I would be able to pull off of him yet. All it did was earn me a sharp pop to my thigh from Bucky again. “What did I say? Sit. Still. You are going to pull it out too early and tear. Trust me, that is not something you want.” he scolded. I pouted but nodded anyway. Tony laughed, shaking his head. “Do we have two cranky mates today?” he asked jokingly. “I’m not cranky! I feel great.” I said. Bruce on the other hand didn’t even bother trying to rebuttal, letting the comment go. 

Tony raised his brow, narrowing his eyes at me. “You know we are mated, right?” he asked. I nodded. “So I can tell when my mates are being cranky, or when they need to drop, or when they are tired, or when they are overworked. Contrary to what you all seem to think, there is no hiding what you are actually feeling.” he said. I rolled my eyes, having heard it all before. 

“Buck?” Tony asked, looking for his input. “Oh, leave her alone Tony. Isn’t it my job to be the overbearing one?” Bucky asked, patting my hip when his knot went down fully. “Alright. Now you can get off. Slowly, Samantha.” he said, helping me off of him. I blushed bright red, but crawled off of him before laying back down on the mattress on my stomach. I rested my arms under my head, relaxing. That was until a swat was placed on my bare ass. “Ow! What the heck?” I asked, turning to see Tony laughing from where he was still sitting with Bruce. 

“Sorry, it’s just so spankable.” Tony said with playful eyes. I grumbled, rolling into Bucky’s side. He wrapped his arm around me, kissing the top of my head. “Leave her alone, Tones. She says she’s not, but she is exhausted. She might crash today.” Bucky said. 

“I will not crash. I just dropped like three days ago.” I said, pouting a little. “Alright, alright. You won’t crash. Sorry for even suggesting it.” Bucky said, putting out that fire quickly. I humphed, flopping back down on the pillows and relaxing as the sun continued to rise overhead. 

Eventually, our remaining three mates emerged from the house. Bruce was fast asleep in Tony’s arms, who didn’t seem to mind at all. I was on the cusp of consciousness, fully relaxed in Bucky’s hold. The three of them piled on the cabana with us, crowding Bucky and I. I whined, hiding my face in Bucky’s chest. He shushed me, pulling me so I was laying on his chest and my ear was right above his heart. “Is she dropping?” Steve asked, his hand coming to rub my back gently. 

“I think she is on her way. Her body was put to its max with three alpha matings in less than a month. Less than two weeks actually. She is exhausted, and her body needs to recoup some way.” Bucky said softly. “She is capable of talking for herself, and she is not exhausted or dropping, just relaxed.” I said, not even needing to open my eyes to see Steve roll his eyes. 

We lounged around for a good while, Bruce remained asleep while I remained in that half conscious half asleep phase. It was nice, all of us relaxing together. I was surrounded by the heavenly scent of my mates, warm from Bucky’s body heat, and totally content with life at the moment. Well, until Steve broke the silence by informing us we all needed to eat and begin cleaning up. I blatantly refused, which earned me a nice stinging swat to my butt. “Dooon’t.” I whined when Steve did so, moving my body away from him. “Don’t be a brat. Once we are cleaned up we can come back outside for a little bit.” he said, standing up and shooing us all inside. I grumbled in annoyance but knew better than to argue once Steve made the word final. 

We trudged inside, Bucky and I walking upstairs to throw on clothes. I pulled on one of his shirts that he tossed at me, and a pair of panties. Bucky put on a pair of shorts, before walking to the bed. “Help me with the sheets, doll.” he said, pulling the comforter off and tossing it in the corner. We stripped the bed of the sheets, and gathered all the towels that we had upstairs. Bucky and I walked them to the washing machine downstairs before we helped the others with tidying up the rest of the house. 

Before I knew it, we were done cleaning the house and now we were only waiting for the washing machine to finish. “Now can I go back outside?” I asked Steve, wanting to enjoy our last few hours on the island. Steve looked ready to protest but caved when I stuck my bottom lip out and laced my hands together in a plea. He sighed, but nodded his head. “Sure. Be careful.” he said, sending me away with a kiss to the lips and a pop on the butt. I ran upstairs, throwing on my swimsuit that was hanging up in the bathroom, before bounding back down the stairs and all but running outside. 

I tried to convince Tony that I wanted to live here forever, but he said no. The world still needed protectors and he wasn’t ready to retire. I allowed that answer only because I also wanted to be an Avenger, and I couldn’t be one if they weren’t. 

“Sam!” I heard Steve call once I was almost in the water. I rolled my eyes, turning around to look at him. “Don’t go in the water alone. I want someone out here with you if you are going to swim.” he said from his place outside the front door. “But you're out here!” I said, inching back towards the water. All I wanted to do was swim a little. 

“I have to go back inside, don’t go past your knees, okay?” he asked, turning to walk back inside. I groaned, turning back around to face the water. I walked to the shore, letting the waves wash up to my knees. This wasn’t swimming, so there was no problem with it if you asked me. Slowly, I inched my way deeper until the water was up to my waist. 

“Samantha!” I heard the voice of my oh so loving head alpha ring out sharply. “I’m not swimming!” I yelled, not even turning around to face him. I could feel his frustration, smirking at that. Plus side of being mated, I could tell when he was actually mad at me now. “I said to not go past your knees. Come here.” he called. I made a face, turning to see him standing outside the door again, fully dressed. 

“We need to get ready to go, doll. It is almost two.” he said, nodding his head towards the house. I frowned, where had the day gone? “I don't want to.” I said, not leaving the ocean. 

“I know, baby. We will come back. But you need to shower before we leave and pack your bags.” he said, sticking his ground. I groaned but trudged out of the water unhappily. “Don’t look so miserable. You just spent two weeks on a private island.” Steve said, resting his hand on my back. 

“Not long enough.” I pouted, stomping up the stairs. “Watch the attitude, Samantha.” he chastised. “Yup.” I replied, walking to the bathroom to take a shower. I was feeling grumpy now, not wanting to leave at all. I didn’t want to go back to New York yet. I washed the salt water off my body quickly, walking back to the bedroom to start packing my stuff. Too lazy to do anything else, I shoved my clothes back into my suitcase. I pulled out a pair of jean shorts and Tony’s MIT hoodie I have commandeered as my own. I pouted as I zipped up my bag, grabbing my backpack and walking downstairs. 

The telltale sound of the jet coming in buzzed through the house, making me pout even more. I walked to the couch, sitting down heavily and crossing my arms. “Are you packed?” Steve asked me. I nodded, glaring at him. 

“Stop that. Pouting doesn’t look good on you.” he said, tapping my chin before standing up and walking upstairs. I stuck my tongue out at him, resuming my pouting, this time glaring at the ground. 

“I'm sorry, this is the same omega who was just telling us that she will be twenty one so we need to treat her like an adult?” Bucky asked, smiling at my antics. I scrunched my brows, looking up at him. He stuck his own lip out, mimicking me. “Your life is so hard, huh?” he asked in a mock sympathetic tone. 

I almost broke and smiled, but I frowned more to prevent it. I nodded, hoping he would tell us we could stay. Tony laughed, shaking his head. Bruce was doing better now, I guess he and Tony did a little session while I was outside. Another thing I tended to forget, betas did sessions too. It was a beta session that led to my first session, after all.    


Steve came back down, my bag in his hand. “Upstairs is good to go. Ready when you lot are.” he said, setting my bag by the door with the others. I whined, grabbing a pillow off the couch and hugging it. I wasn’t sure why I felt so upset at leaving, but I did not want to go. At all. 

“Come here, darling.” Tony said, patting his lap. I followed his command, crawling into his lap and clinging to him. “Hi. What do you think about us getting to the plane then having some quiet time? You are on the edge and you are awfully tired, aren’t you?” he asked, rubbing my back. I shook my head, I did not need quiet time. He was right, I was tired. I was actually very fucking tired. But I didn’t want them to think I couldn’t handle mating. I still had three more to mate with. 

“I think you are. You know you are. Just like you know you need to drop for real soon.” Bucky said, standing up and walking next to Steve to begin gathering the bags. “I am not, and I just dropped. I don’t need to again.” I insisted, pulling away from Tony despite the fact I was very content with scenting him and sitting in his lap. “Who are you trying to convince, yourself or us?” Natasha asked, standing up as well. 

“Nobody! I am not tired! Okay? I just don’t want to leave.” I said, tossing the pillow back on the couch and standing. “I know, none of us do. But we need to go home.” she said, linking her arm around my waist and guiding me to the jeeps. I sighed, letting her walk me outside. I looked back at the house, biting my lip before getting into the car. 

\----

“Stop it.” I said, pushing Steve away from me while Tony shook his head at us. We were now an hour into our flight and I was losing it. I cried for some ungodly reason when we boarded the plane, and Steve had to hold me while I calmed down. He tried to explain to me that it was my body reacting to leaving the place I mated with my alphas, which is a very hard thing for an omega to do. Most omegas lived in the place where they sealed the bond with their alphas, so leaving it was hard. 

Then he tried to convince me that I was tired on top of it and that I should take a nap, which made me angry. Which led me to where I am now, being drug to the back room of the plane by a very fed up Steve. “I know you are upset, and I know you are tired, but you need to calm down.” Steve said when I sat on the ground, trying to pull my arm away from him. Unfortunately, my super strength was not enough to shake him. 

“I’m not upset.” I insisted for the millionth time, trying to kick at him to let me go. “Obviously.” Tony snorted. I glared at him, which he returned. Steve leaned down, grabbing me and hoisting me over his shoulder. “I think it’s been too long since a certain omega has had a proper drop.” he said, walking us to the back bedroom. “Noooo. Steve stop it.” I said, squirming in his arms. 

“Sam, you can't hide these things anymore. For one, we are mated and I know when you need to drop. Second, you know darn well and good that it is against your rules to suppress a drop. So, we can do this my way, or your way. Your way will end up with you over my lap with a very sore behind. You pick.” he said, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

It took all my willpower to not stomp my foot in frustration, looking back at the now closed door. “They ain’t going to help you out of this, Sam. If you want them to help you instead of me, that’s fine. But this is happening if you like it or not. You trust me, right?” he asked.

I sighed, knowing he was right. Again. “Yes of course I trust you.” I said. “And you know you need to drop?” he asked. I pursed my lips, thinking about that one. I felt like I could go either way right now. Fuzzy, but not to the point I can’t function or am about to drop myself down. 

Eventually, I nodded slowly, not wanting to say the wrong thing. “How about we do this. We have some quiet time for a little bit, then if you’re already almost down we will put you all the way down. If not, then no big deal. Okay?” He asked. “Okay.” I agreed. 

He nodded, tapping his thigh. “I want a cuddle first.” He said with a smile. I easily slid onto his lap, hugging him tightly. “I love you.” He murmured, kissing my head. “Love you too. Even when you drag me across the plane.” I said. He laughed, reaching behind him and grabbing a pillow. He tossed it on the ground in front of him between his legs. “Alright. You ready?” He asked me. 

“I guess.” I mumbled, getting off his lap and standing in front of him. “Kneel.” He ordered. Instantly, the familiar relief that came with my alphas giving me orders when I felt unbalanced. 

I easily dropped to my knees, looking up at Steve for direction. “Good girl. We are going to do some quiet time, okay? You know the drill. Head on my lap, eyes closed, hands behind your back.” He said. 

I let myself fall into the familiar routine, happy that I already knew what to do. I clasped my hands behind my back before dropping my head to rest on his thigh. I looked up at him before I closed my eyes. “Good girl.” He purred, earning a shudder from me. 

His fingers threaded through my hair, easing me down into a mindless state. I enjoyed quiet time, especially when I felt like I kind of needed to drop, but not all the way. Quiet time helped me clear my head and focus on my physical feelings rather than my emotional ones. 

Right now though, I felt like a giant puddle of goo. I let out a happy hum, relaxing further into his leg. My mind was clear, well except for the fuzziness that came with our current position. Steve didn’t say anything, he simply continued rubbing my head or the back of my neck. 

Time slipped away quickly, and before I knew it Steve was tapping my shoulder. “Alright baby, come back for me.” he spoke quietly so he didn’t startle me in the fragile state I was in. I didn’t want to come back up. I was in that wonderful phase where I felt like my mind and body were clear of everything, but I was still aware of my surroundings. “Little longer, please?” I asked, looking up at him. 

Steve looked at his watch, before nodding his head. “Five more minutes, then if you aren’t back to level then I am going to put you the rest of the way down.” he said. I nodded, resting my eyes again and I basked in the comfort he was giving me. I loved mating with my alphas, but sometimes I sought comfort in familiar actions such as submitting to my mates. 

Five minutes went quickly, too quick if you ask me. “Alright doll. Times up. How are you feeling?” Steve asked, helping me stand up. “Better.” I replied honestly. I did feel better, less dopey and emotional, and more stable. “You want to drop?” he asked, although he already knew my answer. “No thank you.” I replied, making him laugh. “Okay. Well we will check in again in a bit. I want you to take a little rest though. You don’t have to sleep, just lay down and relax.” he said as he pulled the sheets back on the bed. I grumbled unhappily at his words but followed Steve’s orders anyway. 

“Thank you. I will be back in an hour or so.” he said, kissing my head before leaving the room and shutting the door gently. I knew he wanted me to sleep through the plane ride, giving my body a chance to heal and recoup from the extensive last two weeks, but my mind just wouldn't relax. 

After tossing on the bed trying to get comfortable, I gave up and grabbed my phone. I scrolled through social media, liking one of Karla’s posts of her and her omega. He was a good looking guy. He was small, a few inches shorter than Karla but probably taller than me. I realized then that I haven’t talked to Karla in a few weeks, and decided to change that. 

I went to the video chat icon, and clicked on her name. I waited a few moments as the phone rang, smiling when her face appeared. “Sammie!” she answered, a big smile on her face. “Hey Karls.” I smiled, propping the phone on the pillows and resting my hand under my chin. “How are you? You look good. What changed?” she asked. I shrugged, containing my smile as I made sure to show my mating marks. 

She gasped, her mouth dropping open. “You mated?!” she squealed, clapping her hands. I shushed her, turning down the volume of my phone quickly. “Shhh! I’m not supposed to be-” I started, before the door opened. Bucky was standing there, a bemused smile on his face. “Aren’t you supposed to be sleeping?” he asked, leaning against the side of the door. I blushed when Karla snorted, telling her to shut up before looking up at Bucky. 

“Who is that?” he asked. “Karla.” I said, looking at my phone then back up at him. He hummed, “Hello Karla!” he called, making me groan in embarrassment. “Hi Sam’s mate!” she called back, unable to tell who it was based on their voice. She knew the Avengers were my mates now, having found out when Tony Stark took me home after racing. Boy did I get an earful from her that night. But she didn’t talk to them very much. 

“Do you need something?” I asked, shrinking down when he gave me an unimpressed look at the rude words. “I was checking to make sure you were okay. I heard squealing and you are supposed to be sleeping. Like everyone else.” he said. I smiled sheepishly, shrugging. “Can we talk about this later? I want to catch up with Karla.” I said. He raised his eyebrow at the bold question but nodded slowly. 

“Fine. Twenty minutes, that is it. You had orders, little miss. Steve aint going to be happy to hear you are awake.” he said. “Steve said I don’t have to sleep, only relax.” I argued, very aware of my friend listening in on the phone. “You know you aren’t supposed to have your phone in bed anyways. You also know relaxing is not video chatting. If you want to argue then I suggest you end that call. I am being nice and giving you twenty minutes, but I am not afraid to take that offer back along with your phone. That is a privilege. Got it?” he scolded. I shrunk back again, nodding my head in understanding. “Got it.” I said. 

Rules had been lax on vacation. My mates gave me much more rope than I had been used to, and being reigned back in was going to be something to get used to again. He gave me one last pointed look before closing the door. I stuck my tongue out at the door before looking back at Karla. 

“Sorry.” I blushed. She waved her hand, a smile gracing her features. “Don’t worry about it. If Ian spoke to me like that, he’d be face down over my lap.” she teased. I rolled my eyes. Karla may have been a bad influence at times, but she always told me I was lucky I wasn’t her omega with how unruly I was. 

“I wasn't talking bad.” I said, rolling on my back and holding the phone above me. She made an ‘mhm’ sound, giving me the look an older sister would give their siblings when they were in trouble and trying to talk their way out of it. “Whatever. They are just grumpy old farts.” I said, shaking my head. “Can we talk about this later?” she mocked in a high voice, making me snort. “Don’t sound like that.” I mumbled, pouting. “Yes, you do. Anyways, you should be resting. You have the new mated glow, but I can see it in your eyes that you are tired. Go spend time with your mates. We will catch up later. Okay?” she asked. I sighed but nodded, saying goodbye before hanging up. 

I made my way out to the main cabin, greeted by silence other than the sound of the jet. Natasha and Bruce were passed out on the couch together. Clint was curled up in a seat with a blanket, snoring per usual. Tony was staring at the plans of his suit and making adjustments every now and then. Bucky was reading his book, and Steve had his sketchbook out. His tongue was poking out of the corner of his mouth as he looked at his drawing, then up at Tony, then back at his drawing. 

I came behind him, wrapping my arms around his chest and watching him sketch over his shoulder. It was impressive, only a rough sketch at the moment, but it was a profile of Tony. He nailed the outline, all the way down to the way Tony’s lips parted a little as he stared at the screen. “Give me your phone.” Steve said, stopping his sketch to kiss my cheek. “Why?” I asked, even though I knew it was because I used it instead of relaxing. 

“Do I need to explain?” he asked, setting his pencil down and grabbing the belt loop of my shorts and dragging me in front of him. “Steve-” I began, but quieted down when he looked up at me. “You know what’s expected of you. What does it mean when someone tells you to take a rest?” he asked. I could’ve screamed in frustration with myself. We had this talk many times early on in our relationship when I was still learning what was expected of me. Rather than screaming, I sighed and slapped my phone down in his hand. “Trying to relax by getting rid of all distractions that might make me restless.” I quoted, hearing Steve say it to me in my own head. 

“Right. And are phones ever allowed during a rest?” he asked. I shook my head. I hated “taking a rest” as Steve called it. But, it worked for all of us. He has sent us all to the bedroom to take a rest, many times at that. It was one of the few times I saw Natasha be punished. Steve told her to take a rest, and she refused. It was after a mission and she was very strung out. It took the paddle for her to finally agree to rest. She ended up sleeping until the next day. 

“No.” I grumbled, unhappy that rules were actually being enforced again. “Right. I know we have been lenient on you, which I am sorry for, but you know what is the right thing to do and what is not. Let’s not have this conversation again today, okay?” he asked. I nodded, not liking the feeling of being scolded for something I knew better than to do. 

“Good. So let’s try it again, you can do it out here this time. Find a spot and get comfy, then try to relax and get some rest.” he said, setting his sketch pad down and walking to the cupboard in the back where the extra blankets were. I grabbed my pillow that Steve put next to my bag and made my way over to the empty seat next to Bucky. If I was going to be forced to “relax” then I wasn’t going to do it alone. Tony looked busy though and I was annoyed with Steve for making me in the first place. 

Without looking up from his book, Bucky lifted the armrest from the middle and set the pillow on his lap and patted it twice. I settled in, crawling up on the seat and resting my head on his lap. He bent the page of his book, closing it and setting it to his side. He began running his hand through my hair, adjusting the blanket to rest over my shoulders when Steve came and laid it over me. “One hour, doll. Just close your eyes and relax.” Steve said, leaning down to kiss me before kissing Bucky. 

It took less than fifteen minutes until I was cursing Steve, barely holding onto consciousness as Bucky’s fingers lightly scratched at my scalp. Another ten minutes passed before I found myself slipping off into sleep. 

\----

A shaking on my shoulder woke me from my very much needed nap. “Go ‘way.” I grumbled, shoving my face into my pillow. Bucky’s body rumbled with a chuckle before his hand began rubbing my back. I became aware of the clanging and other noises around me. 

“W’as happening?” I mumbled, looking up at Bucky. “We just landed back at the compound and I have to piss something fierce. So I need you to get up.” he said, tapping my side and gently nudging me up. The moment he could slide out from under me, he all but ran to the bathroom, not even bothering to close the door . 

“Jesus, Buck You’re an animal.” Clint said, closing the door for him. I sat on the chair, blinking slowly as I tried to wake myself up. “Come on.” Bruce’s voice said from behind me, helping me stand up. “We are home?” I asked, letting him guide me forward. “Yup.” he said, urging me along. I stopped, looking back to see Bucky grabbing my pillow. “I need my bags.” I said, trying to go back. 

Bruce chuckled, kissing my lips and turning me back around. “Steve got it. We waited to wake you up until we were ready to go.” he said. We made it to the open hatch, and instantly my body was wracked with a shiver. Oh yeah, it was still cold in New York. What the fuck. “Nooooo.” I said, ducking under Bruce’s arm to return to the warmth of the plane cabin. 

Unfortunately for me, Bucky is a super soldier and simply grabbed me with his metal arm and slung me over his shoulder. “But it's cold!” I protested, squealing when he began walking down the steps. “Sure is. Maybe you should've put pants on.” Tony said, placing a little slap on the back of my thigh. “I don’t like the cold.” I insisted, letting Bucky carry me. 

“Maybe you should’ve moved to California instead of New York then.” a voice I have not heard in too long said. I gasped, looking up to see Sam standing there with his hands in his pockets. “Sam!” I yelled, trying to squirm out of Bucky’s hold. “Woah. Easy. You will fall on the concrete.” he said, putting me down on my feet. The moment I touched the ground, I rushed over to hug Sam. 

“Hey, Sam. You got some sun.” he chuckled, hugging me back. “We all did. You should see Bruce’s back. He was all over us about wearing sunscreen but he got burnt too.” I said, feeling excited about seeing my friends. All the sadness I felt about leaving the island was now forgotten. “Oh yeah? Who else?” he asked, looking up at Steve with a knowing smile.

“Well Nat, but she was so white that wasn’t shocking. Bucky a little, but he turned dark pretty fast. Clint, Tony, and I just tanned, no burns. Steve was pretty good about wearing sunscreen, so he is the same now.” I spoke, walking with Sam in front of my mates. They all smiled, happy to see me back to normal. The whole point of the trip was to help me recover mentally from everything, which I think we could all agree was pretty successful. 

“Yeah?” he laughed, looking down at me as we walked into the hallway of the hangar. “Anything else happen?” he asked. “Well I went snorkeling, we went hiking, we ate a lot of food. Uhhhhh, we played a lot of games. Oh! And I got mated.” I said, smiling like an idiot. He laughed, shaking his head and pulling me in for a one armed hug. “It’s good to see you happy again, kid. Speaking of kids, there are two waiting in the wing to see you.” he said. 

I gasped again, looking back at my mates for silent permission. Steve nodded his head, and I took off towards the team wing. I ran through the halls, feeling giddy at the prospect of seeing Peter and Wanda. I busted through the door, startling whoever was in the room. Wanda by the looks of it. She looked up, smiling when she saw me. 

“You’re back.” she said. I walked towards the couch she was on, pulling her arm and embracing her in a hug. “It’s so good to see you, Wanda.” I said, hugging her a little tighter. We never really made up, so this was providing the closure I needed. “You too, Sam.” she said, squeezing me tighter before we broke away. I heard footsteps running down the hall, and prepared myself for the incoming teen. 

“Sam!” I heard Peter’s voice echo, before I was hit with the solid mass that was him. “Hi, Pete.” I chuckled, embracing him. “Welcome home.” he said, letting me go with a smile. “Thanks! Good to be home, shockingly.” I said with my own smile. He nodded, beaming. “You need to tell us everything.” he said, Wanda nodding in agreement. 

That was how we were found, three hours later. Sitting on the ground in the living room as we caught up on everything. It was a pleasant surprise, feeling so happy to be home. But it was a very welcome surprise. It made me excited to see what was going to happen next. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this really doesn't hold much importance, but they had to get home somehow.   
I am SOOOO excited to take this story on it's next arc! It is going to be full of so much.   
Alsoooooo, let me know when you guys want another punishment scene. I have it written up, but I am curious what you guys think.   
AS ALWAYS, thank you guys SOOOO much for the love you have been giving me on this fic. It makes me want to do nothing but write for you.   
I love you all, and I will see you next week!   
-B


	30. They are still there, I promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!   
Just a little bit of a filler for ya! I think it was overdue, so why not?   
Idk if this is my best work ever, but I wanted to try and bring back some normality to Sam's life.   
Not much else to say here, so enjoy!!

A week passed since we returned from our little vacation, and slowly but surely we were falling back into the same routine we made for the pack before we left with some minor changes. Well, if me officially starting my “Avengers” training counts as minor. On top of my training, I began working with Tony again at times. Nothing serious, just helping him in the office.

Despite the positives, I have what my mates have so cutely dubbed “rule regression”. It started on the plane with the phone, and ever since I haven’t been able to help it. It just feels so natural to rebel against every rule we had in place. To test my boundaries and make sure there were still consequences for my actions. It didn’t happen all the time, but it has gotten more common in the last few days. We knew it was a consequence of vacation having zero rule enforcement, and my mates were seriously regretting that decision. It has been one of those give an inch and take a mile situations. And while I found some sick, twisted humor in it, they were at the end of their patience. 

\----

“Fuck.” I cursed, cupping my jaw where Clint laid a hard hit on me. “Easy, Clint.” Bucky called from where he was watching the two of us spar. “Yeah, easy Clint.” I taunted, lunging forward and hitting him square in the gut with my elbow. He grunted, stepping back from me. 

“What, did you forget how to fight?” Clint asked, before sliding down past my legs, grabbing them and flipping me onto the ground when he stood up. I hit the ground hard, groaning in pain when I landed on my right hand and a sharp pain traveled up my arm. 

I had done something earlier in the week to it, noticing the pain during my physical therapy, but I decided against telling any of my mates. I knew they would freak out, make me go back to the doctor which would probably mean more extensive rehab, and I just wasn’t willing to do that. 

“Sam? You alright?” Bucky called. I rolled my eyes in annoyance, did they all always have to be so freaking overbearing? We were combat training for god’s sake. This wasn’t supposed to be easy, it was supposed to get us ready for the real fights. And in real fights I won't have my mates asking if I was okay every five seconds. 

“I’m fine. Stop interfering.” I said as I flexed the three fingers that weren’t taped up. We had quickly figured out the best thing was to tape down my two fingers when we taped up my hand, keeping them out of the way. It was Tony’s idea when I almost broke my fingers a few days ago. Bucky eyeballed me, but nodded his head. 

I got back into my fighting stance, making eye contact with Clint. He was unphased, but I was sweating and struggling to catch my breath. “Last round, Sam. Then I want you to take it easy for the rest of the day.” Bucky called to me. 

I ignored him, watching Clint as he circled around me. I narrowed my vision on him, focusing on his movement. I saw the muscle in his arm twitch, and I dodged immediately. He swung but was met with nothing. He looked at me in shock, before a smirk played on his face. 

“Alright. So she didn’t forget.” Clint smiled before we began sparring for real. His hand went up, and I brought mine up to block it. We moved across the mat, each of us gaining and losing the upper hand. 

At one point he had me in a painful hold, my arms twisted uncomfortably behind me while he told me to tap. I seriously considered it, but the way Bucky tensed when it looked like Clint had me made me want to that much less. I wasn’t about to look like some wuss. I could control the elements for God’s sake. And I had super strength. Wait. I had super strength. Oh yeah. 

I gripped Clint’s forearm, before dropping to one knee and pulling him over my shoulder. He fell on the ground, and I was immediately on top of him with my knee on his chest. “Fuck, Sam.” He groaned breathlessly, holding his ribs as he grimaced. “I thought we talked about using powers on others?” Steve asked from across the room. I sighed, we had actually. Especially when I got angry yesterday and the sink tap exploded in the kitchen from the shaking and surge of water I unintentionally caused when I lost my temper from Tony was scolding me. He declared a new rule right then and there, no using powers on others until I have absolute control over them.

I stood up, looking down at Clint as he struggled to catch his breath. I felt slightly proud that I was able to get him down that hard, but the other part of me felt guilty knowing I caused my mate pain by using my powers, even if it was only my strength advantage. 

“What, you forget how to be on the defense?” I teased, helping Clint up off the ground, ignoring Steve’s comment. “Shut up.” Clint groaned, standing up straight with a wince. I smirked, wagging my eyebrows at him. “Just admit it, it’s because you're getting old.” I said, making him laugh and shake his head. “If I am old, then he is ancient.” he said, gesturing back at Bucky who was now talking to Steve and Natasha. 

I heard a  _ thwap  _ next to us before Peter dropped down next to me. “Ya know, I think I prefer Spiderman in a mask. This is just weird.” I said with a smile when he landed. He was wearing a pair of basketball shorts and a tight fitted workout top. He shrugged with a laugh. 

“Sam. Come here, doll.” Bucky called. I let out an obnoxious groan, dropping my head back. Ever since we got back my alphas have been stupidly overbearing, well they were in my eyes. In reality, it was nothing different than before we left, except now I could feel their protectiveness over me and it has been driving me insane. 

“Go. You don’t want to piss Bucky off.” Clint said, shoving me towards him. I made a face at Clint, walking over to Bucky. “What?” I asked, more sass than intended laced in my words. 

Bucky raises his brow in warning, pushing his hair back before speaking. “How are you feeling?” He asked, choosing to ignore my sass. They have been very patient with me so far, but I know they would only last so long. 

“Fine.” I said, tapping my foot as I waited for him to let me go back to Clint. “Yeah? How is your hand?” He asked knowingly. Did he know I hurt it? How did he know? I hadn’t mentioned my injury to anyone. “It’s fine” I lied. Instantly I felt the guilt of my lie sitting heavily in my stomach. I looked away from Bucky, knowing he would be able to see through me. 

His fingers gripped my chin, tilting it so I looked at him in his eyes. “Are you lying to me, Sam?” he asked. I shook my head, my eyes flicking to Steve and Natasha next to us. Steve raised his brows at me questioningly, and Natasha looked away. “No. I am not.” I said, looking back at Bucky with what I hoped was a convincing gaze. He narrowed his eyes, but let go of me when I pulled my jaw away from him. 

“You are done for the day. Go on back to the pack room. Peter too.” he said, looking at Steve for confirmation. “Why am I done? I can keep going.” I said, even though my muscles were already starting to feel sore and tight. “Because I said so. We are almost done. We will meet you guys back at the wing.” Bucky said, ending the conversation there. I grumbled as I walked back over to Peter, telling him we needed to go to the pack room as I roughly untaped my hands. He was much happier to go than I was. I cursed under my breath the whole way, an unwonted surge of anger coursing through me.

\----

“Sam. I won’t ask again. Clean this up.” Steve said, walking by the living room where I had decided to start a lego set with Peter after training, who was in the lab with Tony now. I was laying on the couch, while playing a virtual game of Monopoly with Karla and Ian. Clint and Steve had walked back in not even twenty minutes ago, and they were already demanding things from me.

“I said okay the first time. Give me a minute.” I said, not looking up from my phone. “Sam. Now.” he said, standing at the end of the couch to look at me. I cocked a brow, looking up at him. “Okay.” I sassed, looking back at my phone. “Put that phone down or I am going to throw it out the window.” he said, dead serious. 

I groaned, dropping it so it was on my stomach. “Clean this up. Please.” he said. I rolled my eyes, grabbing my phone when it was my turn again on the game. “I can’t. We need it separated the way it is.” I said, watching my piece move on the board. “So put the loose pieces in bags and put what is already made somewhere where it won’t get knocked over.” he said, losing his patience. 

“Sounds like you have a pretty good handle on it.” I said, looking up at him again. It was the weirdest thing, testing boundaries. All omegas did it, mated or not, but it was like your mouth said stuff before you could even think about it.

“Oof. Girl has a mouth on her today.” Clint commented, walking out of the bedroom. I flipped him off, earning me a flick to the ear as he passed me. I grabbed my ear, glaring at him as he made his way into the kitchen. “Sam. I shouldn’t have to ask more than once. Do it, now.” Steve ordered, resting his hands on his hips. 

“Oh my god. Fine. I will just stop what I am doing to clean up a mess that isn’t even all mine.” I huffed, heaving myself off the couch and walking to the kitchen to get the bags. “Keep it up. Let’s see how far that attitude is going to get you.” Steve said, watching to make sure I actually cleaned up. I shut the drawer a little harder than I meant to, resulting in a loud bang echoing throughout the wing. Oh fuck. 

We literally just had a conversation about slamming doors and drawers yesterday when I slammed the door in Bucky’s face. Oh man was he mad. He yanked the door open quickly, marching me forward so I was bent over the bed and gave me ten good swats for it. He was the one who was getting the most fed up with this, but Steve and Tony weren’t too far behind. 

Clint let out a low whistle, watching Steve and I hold each other's gaze. He had his eyes narrowed, the crease between his brows more prominent than normal. He was pissed. “Samantha.” he growled out. “Steven.” I replied, smirking when I saw his jaw clench. “Okay. Sam, stand down. You are going to make this worse on yourself.” Clint tried, hoping to end it before it even started. “No. No. She wants to push buttons, let her. She wants to test boundaries. Go on, Sam. Give it all you got.” Steve said in an icy tone. “I can promise you that you aren’t going to like the way this ends for you.”

I shivered at his tone, feeling submissive as he talked. He was using the tone of voice that they use when I am in trouble. The one that is scary calm, the one that instantly makes me regret every decision that led up to them using it. Still though, I held Steve’s gaze. Eventually, I was the one to break, lowering my eyes in submission before walking to the living room to clean up. 

I felt his eyes on my back, watching me like a hawk. I squirmed a little, the muscles in my back tensing. The door opened, and the remaining four walked in. “Holy shit.” Tony said, sniffing the air before looking between Steve and I. The room smelt like pissed off alpha and belligerent omega. I clenched my jaw harder, not looking up when they walked in. 

“Hi guys. Nice to see everyone again. How was everyone’s day?” Natasha spoke, walking over into the living room and squatting in front of me. “Hello there.” she said, giving me a small smile. I looked up with my eyes, before focusing back on the lego pieces without saying anything to her. Her eyebrows scrunched together before her hand came to feel my forehead. “Nat. Stop.” I snapped, pulling away from her. God I hate when they mollycoddle me. 

“Just making sure you aren’t sick because my omega mate never acts this rude.” she said, standing up. I snorted, that was a lie. I acted just like this many times before. Granted it was mostly in the beginning of our relationship, but still. 

I silently cleaned the living room up, not saying a word to my pack. Once it was cleaned up, I began walking away, my mood too foul to stick around. “Nope.” Bucky said simply, catching my arm and pulling me so I was in front of him. “What?” I snapped for what felt like the millionth time today, looking down at him. Bucky’s eyes hardened, and his lips formed a thin line. 

“I know you did not just snap at me. Let’s try again. Ask me nicely this time.” he said, tightening his hold on my hips a little. I took a deep breath in, rolling my eyes. “Hello Bucky. How are you today? Did you have a good day? What can I do for you, my oh so wonderful alpha?” I asked, mustering up as much sarcasm as I could. 

“Oh shit.” Bruce said quietly, all of our mates watching in shock as I blatantly continued my disrespect. Bucky stood up slowly, easily towering over me. “Excuse me?” he asked, daring me to repeat it with his eyes. “I don’t think you fucking misheard me.” I said, pulling out of his grip with a sneer. His eyes narrowed and he growled deep within his chest. Oh shit, you did it now Sam. 

“Well. Nice knowing ya.” Clint said, watching the scene from his spot next to Natasha. “Stay out of it.” Tony said, smacking him upside the head. Bucky grabbed me, dragging me into the kitchen. “Ooooo. You’re scary. What are you planning to do? Fish oil or soap?” I mocked, despite the fact my stomach churned nervously at the thought of either of those options. 

“You say that now.” Bucky said, grabbing the oil from the cabinet before grabbing the largest tablespoon we had. He poured it on the spoon, before stalking towards me and holding it up to my mouth. I made a face, backing up from it. “Oh no. You had quite the mouth before, and I am taking care of it. Open.” Bucky said, holding it out again. I shook my head, looking for a way around him. He had me cornered against the counter, and I knew that when Bucky put his mind to it, there was no getting out of his punishments. 

“No.” I mumbled, turning my head and clamping my mouth shut tightly. “One.” he began. I shook my head, trying to think quickly. “Two.” he continued, making me panic. In an instant, I conjured a gust of wind and the spoon went flying across the room. Bucky watched as the spoon went across the room, distracting him enough so I could shove him out of the way and run beyond him. 

“Sam!” he yelled, trying to catch me. I maneuvered past him, rushing to the door. I shoved Steve hard, who had tried to grab me too. He staggered back, but caught his balance easily. “Okay! That is enough!” Steve called in his alpha voice. I halted, my heart beating wildly in my chest. “Kneel.” he ordered in the same voice. Instantly, I fell to my knees in the submissive position. My head bowed, and I placed my hands palm up on my thighs. 

“This ends now. Do you understand me?” he growled, making me bow my head more at the tone. I whimpered a little, nodding my head. “Yes, alpha.” I whispered, blinking back tears when I felt the anger and disappointment radiating off of him in waves. He was actually mad at me. “I'm not so sure you do. You have been our mate for over half a year, and you decide to act like this? I understand testing boundaries, and pushing back a little. But this has gotten out of hand, and I am ending it now. We tried to let you come forward, but it is obvious you won’t. The lies, the anger, the rebellion, it all ends now. Go get the spoon.” he said in a stern voice. I whimpered, looking up at him pleadingly. 

“Steve…” I tried but clamped my mouth shut when he shook his head. “No. You won’t be talking your way out of this one. The disrespect alone warrants a good meeting with the spoon, but the lying about your health, the blatant disregard for your safety and the safety of others, those are tempting me to get the belt. So I suggest you stop while you're ahead.” he said. 

I nodded, biting my lip and standing up. I walked to the kitchen, opening the drawer next to the stove that held nothing but a thick wooden spoon, one that had never been used for cooking. I stared at it, wanting nothing more to burn it in my hand. “Stalling isn’t doing you any favors.” Steve called. I groaned, grabbing the stupid thing and walking it to the living room where Steve was standing. 

I became very aware that every single one of my mates was sitting in here, watching everything finally unfold. I shoved the spoon in Steve’s hand, resisting the urge to grab it and break it. “You broke pack rules.” Steve began. I knew where this was going, and I was not happy about it. “Which means…” he trailed off, waiting for me to finish. I sighed, looking back at my mates before focusing back on Steve. 

“Breaking pack rules means being punished in front of the whole pack.” I quoted, having heard those lines once or twice, or a lot. I've only ever seen Clint and Bruce also punished in front of the pack, unless Tony and Steve apologizing and doing lines counted as a punishment in front of the pack. “Right. So, that being said. Who in this room have you disrespected in the last week?” Steve asked. 

“Do we have to do this?” I asked, twisting my hands as I stared at my feet, dread sitting in my stomach like a ball of lead. “It’ll make you feel better, doll.” Bucky said from his spot on the couch. I bit the inside of my cheek, I always hated fessing up to my wrongdoings. But, they always did make me feel better. Fuck I hated this. 

With a deep sigh, I looked up at my pack before looking back down at my feet. “Eye contact, Sam. You know how these work.” Steve chastised. I whined but looked up. Pack apologies only happened with eye contact, otherwise it doesn’t mean anything. 

“I disrespected Tony when we were in the lab, and in the office. He asked me to do something and I ignored him on purpose. Then in the kitchen I got annoyed with you scolding me and I lost control of my temper, and now we need a new sink in the kitchen.” I started as I looked Tony in the eyes, nausea creeping in my stomach as I began admitting everything. God, this sucked. I took a deep breath, before looking at Clint who was next to him. 

“I disrespected Clint in the gym today by using my powers against him, which also put him in danger. Then also the other day when he asked me to help him in the kitchen and I refused to help him.” I confessed, keeping eye contact with Clint as I spoke. He nodded, giving me a small smile. Slowly but surely, the tight knot in my stomach began to loosen as I got the guilt off my chest about acting like such a bitch the last week. 

I moved down the line, my left hand gripping my wrist. A nervous habit I have picked up. I looked at Bruce, my stomach twisting again. “I disrespected Bruce in the lab too, he tried to back Tony up when he asked me to do something and I ignored him too. I shouldn’t ever ignore orders in the lab, because it could end in me or others getting hurt. By ignoring both of you guys, I put myself in danger.” I said, twisting my hands a little more as I made it halfway. Three more, Sam. Then a punishment, then it is all over. Then I will be level and back to normal, yeah. I got this, it will be fine. 

I looked at Nat, feeling the sting of guilt when she pursed her lips and crossed her arms. She was upset. “I disrespected you, Nat. A few times. Just now when you tried to come over and talk to me and I brushed you off rudely. Then yesterday when I told you I didn’t want to train with you, I could’ve been a lot nicer about it. Then earlier this week when you suggested we have another girls day soon I told you I didn’t want to do anything with you guys, which was not only rude and mean, but also a lie.” I spoke, letting out a relieved breath when she gave me a small smile. 

I chewed on my lip, before finally looking at Bucky. Poor guy, he seemed to be the one who got the brunt of my horrible moods. “I disrespected Bucky on more than one occasion, going back to the plane ride home when I was rude to him. Then, almost every day since then. I slammed the door in your face, I was rude to you in the gym today and yesterday, I didn’t tell you the truth about my hand when you asked today, I lied straight to your face. Then in the kitchen I used my powers on you even though we just talked about not using my powers on my mates.” I said, biting the inside of my cheek so hard I could taste the blood. 

Bucky inclined his head a little, indicating he was listening but I knew they wouldn’t accept my apology until I apologized to my last mate waiting. 

I took a steadying breath, before turning to face Steve who was behind me. He has his arms crossed, the stupid spoon still in is hand. “I disrespected you, Steve. I haven’t been listening to anything you have told me to do since we got back and before. You told me to rest on the plane and I didn’t. Then it happened again on Tuesday when you asked me to take it easy, I didn’t then either. Then I refused to eat my lunch when you told me to, then I was intentionally refusing to clean the living room today.” I said, relief flowing through my body as I was laying everything out in the open. 

Steve nodded before he continued with the little intervention we began. “Anything you want to add before we begin?” he asked, giving me the chance to confess anything else that was eating away at me. 

I nodded, gripping my right hand a little tighter. “I was acting out intentionally at some points, but others it just happened. But yesterday during training I think I hurt my hand, I noticed it this morning during physical therapy and I didn’t say anything like I know I am supposed to. I just don’t want to see any more doctors and I thought you guys would make me! Then if I can’t even train with it how am I going to be a part of the team? And yeah, I know lying about injuries is against pack rules. I don’t need to hear that bit.” I said, cutting Steve off when I saw him about to lecture me on hiding my injury. 

“I’m not finished.” I said when he looked like he was about to speak again. His eyebrows raised, but nodded for me to continue. “I broke more pack rules, I lied to you all in more than one way. I was disrespectful, I used my powers on two of you, three if you count the sink and Tony...” I trailed off, rubbing my arm as I looked back up at Steve. 

He sighed, looking at the pack for support. Well, the other alphas. My beta mates were there for the punishments, but they never punished me physically unless np alphas were around. Clint has been the only one to actually do so, one with the fish oil and then a second time he has bent me over the counter in the kitchen and smacked me a few times for being a brat. Natasha has given me the occasional warning smack on my thigh, but never a true punishment. Luckily I have only gotten by with a few verbal warnings from Bruce. 

“Alright, so pack rules and personal rules were broken. That is what you are saying, yes?” Tony asked, clearing it up so there was no confusion. “Yes.” I said, nodding my head. Tony sighed, pushing his hair back and looking at Bucky. “What are you thinking?” he asked quietly. I shouldn’t have been able to hear it normally, but super hearing is a thing now. 

“Thirty? Ten from each of us? She broke the rules and had an attitude, but I don’t think that warrants much more than that.” Bucky suggested quietly, turning his head so his voice was a little muffled. I clenched my jaw, thirty wasn’t bad. I knew I could handle that. “You want to make her take the oil? That is what led to this.” Tony asked. Bucky looked up at me, raising his brow when he noticed I was listening to their conversation. 

I looked away quickly, before Steve’s hand clamped down on my shoulder. “Okay. I think we have a conclusion. Thirty total, ten from each of us. I don’t see a need to punish you further than that. Just know that if this little attitude continues after this, then you will be getting reacquainted with the fish oil.” Steve said. I nodded, knowing he wasn’t bluffing. “Verbal answers, please.” he scolded. 

“Yes, sir.” I replied automatically. He nodded, before nodding at the other two. “Because Bucky was the one you used your powers on, he will be the one administering the spoon. Tony and I will be using our hands. Any objections?” he asked. 

“Yeah. Do we have to use the stupid spoon?” I asked, my sass coming back as I stared at the offending item in Steve’s hand. “I can get the strap if you would rather that?” Bucky spoke up from the couch. I shook my head instantly, no fucking way. Those stupid things should be illegal, they are instruments of torture. “No. No, the spoon is fine.” I assured him quickly. 

“You positive? I can get it right now?” ” Bucky pressed. I shook my head quickly, “No thank you. The spoon is fine, I promise.” I said just as fast. He hummed, leaning forward to grab the spoon from Steve’s outstretched hand. 

“Well, I guess we shouldn’t delay this anymore then, huh?” I asked, rocking on my heels as I became uncomfortably aware that my mates were all watching me. “Guess not. Let’s get it over with, yeah? Then we can go back to normal and I promise you will feel better.” Steve said, sitting down on the edge of the couch. 

“Pants and underwear, you know the drill.” he guided when I stood there a little awkwardly in front of him. I grumbled under my breath, but undid the button of my pants and shoved them down to just below my butt before begrudgingly doing the same with my underwear. Steve tsked at me, grabbing them and pulling them down to my knees. “Steeeeve.” I whined when he guided me over his lap, blushing as I realized the position we were in gave the rest of the pack a very clear view of my backside. 

“Settle down. You know that pants need to be at the knees, otherwise I wouldn’t be able to see what I am doing.” he spoke. I huffed in annoyance, my attitude definitely not improving much now that I was face down over his lap. “You want to remind everyone how you landed in this position?” He asked, his hand resting heavily on the back of my thigh. “Not really.” I muttered, yelping when he delivered a sharp smack to my thigh. 

“Okay! Okay! Sorry.” I apologized, squirming from the sting. I guess it has been a while since I found myself in this position. “I broke my omega rules and my pack rules. I was disrespectful and rude to you guys. I hid an injury which was recklessly endangering myself. I used my powers against you guys, which endangered my mates. My attitude was bad and I was overall acting out.” I said, adjusting to get as comfortable as possible over his lap. 

“Good job. What are your colors?” Steve asked, his hand coming up to rest on the swell of my ass. “Red to stop, yellow to break, green to continue.” I said automatically. I shifted when I felt a sense of dread wash over me, I wasn’t sure if it was my own feelings or one of my alpha’s but I didn’t get much of a chance to think about it before Steve said “we begin now.” and brought his hand down hard. 

I gasped in pain, my left hand reaching down to steady myself while my right went back on its own accord, attempting to shield my body. Steve easily caught my hand, pinning it to my back with his left hand. His hand came down for a second time, getting a similar reaction out of me again. “Steve.” I hissed, squirming as the sting from his hand spread through my backside. “Sit still.” he ordered, bringing his hand down to meet the curve between my leg and butt. I cried out, gripping his hand hard as he did it twice more in quick succession. Five more. 

“You planning on getting rid of that attitude?” he asked, smacking the tender underside again. “Yes.” I gasped out, tears stinging at the corners of my eyes. God I forgot how shitty this was. “No more lying about injuries?” he asked, bringing his hand down for the seventh tie. “No, sir.” I said, my breath beginning to pick up. He wasn’t hitting hard per say, but boy has it been a while since I have found myself in this position. “Three more.” Steve said before delivering said three to the already burning parts of my butt. 

I let out a sharp breath, willing myself not to cry. I still had two more of these to go. He let go of my hand, helping me stand before pulling me into a tight hug. “I love you, Sammie. I don’t enjoy doing that at all. I understand sometimes it is hard to not do so, but let’s try not to test boundaries too much all the time. I promise you have consequences.” he said, kissing me before standing me in front of Tony who was now sitting in the same place as he had been. 

“Alright, come on. Let’s try to make this quick, okay?” Tony said, helping me over his lap. “Do you need another lecture?” Tony asked once I was situated on his lap. “No thank you.” I said, placing my hands firmly on the ground. The bright side of being over Tony’s lap was both my toes and hands could touch the ground at the same time. Not that it mattered much, Tony may not seem like it but he has a mean swing on him. 

“Okay. You can always color out if you need to. I love you.” he said, before he brought his hand down with a heavy smack. I bit my lip, dropping my head with a harsh breath. The second smack had me taking a shuddering breath as I tried to keep control over myself. I did this, I deserved this. After this, I will be forgiven. 

I grunted with the third smack, closing my eyes right as I felt the tears well up. I could feel the emotions of my alphas, more so now than ever. The disappointment, the sadness, the anger, but also the pride. It was confusing and honestly overwhelming. 

The fourth one had me whimpering as the heat from his hand spread through my body. I shifted uncomfortably, trying to ease the ache. I was rewarded by a hard smack to the top of my thigh that had me crying out. “Tony! Please, I’m sorry.” I gritted out, raising on my toes to try and get away from his hand. “I know you are, and I appreciate that. But, rules are there for a reason. If you break those rules, we need to correct that. You are not one of those omegas who gets to run around with no rules and no consequences.” Tony said sternly as he brought his hand down on both cheeks in quick succession. Three more, Sam. 

Tony dropped his front knee, raising my butt higher for him. “Noooo.” I whined, squirming as he exposed the most sensitive spots. “Stop moving or I am adding five more.” he said sharply. I stopped moving instantly at that, but I reached my hand back for him to hold. His fingers laced with mine easily, gripping my hand tight as he delivered the hardest spank yet to my sit spot. “Fuck.” I hissed out, clenching his hand the best I could, which wasn’t very much seeing as it was my right hand.

“I don’t think you are in any position to be using that sort of language.” Tony scolded, bringing his hand down on my other sit spot. My breath hitched, and I felt my resolve breaking. One more, then only ten with the spoon and it’ll be done. 

He laid the last hit harder than the others, bringing a dry sob from my lips. Fuck. He instantly helped me up, and brought me in for a tight hug. “I’m sorry, I won’t break any more rules.” I said into his shoulder, tears threatening to spill over onto my cheeks. “Now don’t be making promises you can’t keep.” he chuckled, kissing the top of my head and comforting me. “You are doing so well, darling. I forgive you, you have a clean slate in my eyes. Be a good girl for Buck, then this will all be in the past.” Tony soothed, pulling away to look at my face. I knew I probably looked like a wreck, but he gave me a loving smile and kissed my forehead anyways. “I love you, we all love you. Remember that, because if we didn’t we wouldn’t hold you accountable.” he said, passing me over to Bucky. 

I pouted when I saw Bucky sitting in Tony’s previously occupied spot, holding the spoon in his right hand. “Alright, doll. Last set then you will be all forgiven.” Bucky said, guiding me over his lap. He reached down, easily pulling my pants and underwear off that had been bunched around my ankles. “Buckyyy” I whined a little, flushing in embarrassment at the action. As if it wasn’t embarrassing enough to get your hide tanned in front of your whole pack, he had to go and add the cherry on top. 

“I know you aren’t kicking up a fuss to the guy with the spoon in his hand.” he said, locking his leg around mine to keep them down. Oh fuck that was never a good sign. “You reach back and you ain’t going to like what’s going to happen, so let’s skip the possibility all together. One hand on the ground and one back here, please.” he added once he had me in the position he wanted. 

Knowing better than to argue, I placed my left hand down on the floor and brought my right hand to the small of my back. It was uncomfortable, my toes were hardly grazing the floor and my arm supported most of my weight, but I knew that it was part of the experience. Bucky easily pinned my hand to my back before just like Tony did, he dropped his front leg. I took a steadying breath in, trying to relax my tense muscles. It would only make it worse. 

“I ain’t going to bother lecturing ya, you know what you did and you know it was wrong. You also know that if this doesn’t change that god awful attitude you have had, well then some fish oil and another trip over my lap will. I don’t want to have this conversation again, Sam. Do I make myself clear?” Bucky asked, before the cool wood of the spoon rested at the top of my thighs. Oh god, I don’t think sitting is in the picture for the next few days. 

“Yes, sir.” I replied, trying to grip his hand tighter. His hand tightened on mine, giving me a silent sense of comfort before the spoon left my skin. Now let me clear some things up, all my mates are wonderful disciplinarians, they all get the job done and I always end up as a blubbering apologetic mess. But lord have mercy, Bucky didn’t have to work very hard to get me to that point. He claims it was from having so much experience with Steve and his sisters growing up, which I absolutely believed. 

The first crack of the spoon lurched me forward with a cry. Bucky tightened his grip on me, holding me still before the next one came. Lord, he was lighting a fire on my ass that's for sure. I raised on my toes when the second one came, unable to help the sound that escaped my lips and the tears that filled my eyes. 

“Come on, Buck! I said I was sorry! I won’t do it again! I promise!” I begged, shifting my weight as I felt the spoon leave my skin again. He was being damn sure to leave a lasting impression on me. “I thought we went over lyin?” Bucky chastised. “I’m not lyin! I promise.” I insisted, gasping when the spoon came down sharply at the curve of my butt. 

“I don’t believe you for a second, doll. But that’s okay. We don’t expect you to be perfect, but we do expect to be treated properly. I said I ain’t going to lecture you, but if you want one I will give it to you.” he said, resting the spoon heavily on my burning butt. 

“No. No, I don’t want one. I know I fucked up, I don’t need to hear it again.” I said, sniffling pitifully as I thought about how I treated my soulmates. 

“If I hear you say that one more time I am continuing with the spoon until you get it through that thick head of yours.  _ You  _ did not fuck up, nor are  _ you _ a fuck up. Sometimes you make poor choices, but then you end up in this situation and then when all is said and done, you are forgiven. Those decisions do not mean you are a bad person or a bad omega. It just means you need a guiding hand to steer you in the right direction. Which is where we come in. So, that being said, do you still think  _ you  _ fucked up? Answer truthfully because I will know.” Bucky said in a very stern voice. 

I swear I could hear my mate’s heartbeats with how quiet it was. I sat silently over Bucky’s lap, thinking on his words. Did I actually feel like a fuck up? No. No, I think I just was feeling a little unbalanced and needed to test my boundaries. But, I don’t think I was actually fucking things up. 

“No. I don’t think I am a fuck up.” I whispered, my cheeks heating up as I admitted it. This whole thing sucked, I hate being punished and admitting when I am wrong. “Atta girl. Seven more, okay?” he asked. I nodded, bracing myself for the remaining blows. 

The sharp sting returned to reignite the burn that had dulled during our little conversation. I exhaled shakily, dropping my head back down. The relief of admitting my wrongdoings and being punished for them was washing over me slowly, along with it the shame of needing to be punished. I felt my facade breaking down, and the fifth smack was what it took for the tears to really start. 

By the time he laid the seventh smack down, I had begun sobbing earnestly. “Three more babydoll. You are doing so good.” he soothed, rubbing my hand with his thumb. I didn’t reply to his words, letting the punishment do its work with helping all the negative feelings I have had the last week. 

He finished quickly, and deep down I knew he hit a little lighter than he normally would. Not that I cared, I was too preoccupied crying over his lap. He tossed the spoon on the floor, heaving me off his lap so I straddled him. “You’re okay. It is all done now, you are forgiven by everyone.” he comforted. Everything was so much...more. After mating it is common knowledge that the bond only gets stronger between soulmates, but especially alphas and omegas. And there has never been anything better in this world than being comforted by my mates after I just repented for being a total fucking bitch the last week. 

Bucky held me tight as I cried on his shoulder, both of us knowing it wasn’t from the pain. No. The tears were a mix of regret for acting out, and relief that they cared enough to correct those actions. Another set of hands joined Bucky’s in comforting me and a kiss was placed on the back of my head. “You handled that wonderfully, Sammie. We are awfully proud of ya.” Steve murmured in my ear. 

Bucky held me for as long as needed, he and the others all taking turns whispering their forgiveness along with their praises. It took almost an hour for me to calm all the way down, and less than five minutes for me to pass out on Bucky’s shoulder from exhaustion. 

\----

I hissed a little as I gingerly sat down on the ground, ignoring Peter’s snicker. “Shut up.” I mumbled, blushing crimson. 

“They finally got tired of that attitude, huh?” he asked, grabbing the bags of legos and walking them over to the coffee table. “Guess you could say that.” I said, wincing as I shifted on the hard ground. They really covered all their bases. Peter looked at me, trying to hide his smile. 

“Hairbrush?” he asked with a shit eating grin. “Fuck off, Parker.” I grumbled, flushing deeper. “Should I tell Mr. Stark you are being sassy again?” he teased. I rolled my eyes, unable to help but laugh at his antics. He was truly like the brother I never asked for. “Whatever.” I mumbled, grabbing the instruction book. 

“Mr. Stark!” he yelled, but shut up when I threw the instructions at his face. “NO! Don’t listen to him, Tony!” I yelled, diving over to Peter to cover his mouth with my hand. I heard my mates laughing from the other room, but yelped in surprise when I felt something wet on my hand. “Ew! Peter, that is so gross!” I whined, wiping my hand on my pants where he licked it. He laughed, plopping down on his butt to grab the legos. 

We sat there building for a while in comfortable silence before he broke it. “It was the spoon, wasn’t it?” He laughed when I threw the handful of legos at him and cursed at him under my breath. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to end it with a brother/sister ish moment!   
What did you think? Was it about time we had another punishment for our dear Samantha? I thought it was!   
I am so excited what is over the horizon for Sam! I hope you guys are too!   
There will probably be multiple updates next week, I am going on a VERYYY long roadtrip so I assume I will be writing a lot.   
Anyhoo! I hope yall enjoyed!  
See you next time!   
-B


	31. Let’s dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. This is literally just fluff and smut. I have more plot coming up I promise, but it was my bday and I partied way harder than I should’ve. So, if there are mistakes I apologize because I was probably drunk when I wrote it   
There WILL be a second update this week! That I can promise as the next chapter is almost done   
So, now that you know what is going on, enjoy!

“I don’t know, Tash.” I said, eyeballing the music in front of me as she sat on the wooden floor. “Trust me, you will be fine.” she said, smiling up at me before going back to taping her toes the way she needed them or whatever it was she was doing. 

“I haven’t played something like this since my injury.” I said, scrolling through the sheet music of Chopin’s  _ Nocturne.  _

“Well, never a better time than now.” she said with a smirk. She was wearing a black long sleeved leotard with a short flowy skirt, a pair of light pink tights, and she was finishing it off with her pair of pointe shoes. “What if I mess you up?” I asked nervously. That was the last thing I wanted to do. “You won’t. If you are worried, slow down the tempo a little.” she said as she put her foot in the shoe finally and started lacing it up. 

“Won’t that also mess you up?” I asked, staring at the paper. This particular piece wasn't terribly fast, but it had more individual hand playing than I have been doing. “Malyshka, I promise whatever you do will be fine. Just trust me, you will be fine. You don’t give yourself enough credit.” she said, standing up from the floor. 

She began doing some stretches that made me feel like she was about to snap in half, flexing and pointing her toes. “I suggest you also warm up.” she said when I had been staring at her for just a little too long. 

“Why would I stop watching this? I am quite enjoying the way that leotard looks on you.” I said, admiring the way it pulled tight as she bent down. “You have been spending too much time with Tony.” she said with a little laugh. 

I smirked, facing the piano again. “Nat? Do you have tape?” I asked, not wanting to risk messing something up with my hand. I had gotten a very long, long lecture after my punishment about hiding injuries from my pack. But especially injuries to my hand or arm. After the lecture I received from Bucky, I was drug down to the medbay by Steve and Tony to get images done to be sure nothing was broken. Thank god it was just a sprain, but I wouldn’t be able to tell the difference between a sprain and a break since you know, I can’t feel half of it. Yeah, that was not a fun day. 

She stopped stretching, grabbing the tape and tossing it at me. I quickly taped my right hand up, I was getting better at this, before setting it on top of the piano. 

“How loud do you want it?” I asked her. That would determine if I opened the cover or not. “I don’t care. You can choose.” she said, stretching one last time before bending her arms out and rising to her toes. I winced at the sight, my feet hurting just by looking at it. “I don’t know how you do that.” I commented, standing up to open the cover of the piano. 

“And I don’t know how you could ever play a piano. It has like one hundred keys.” she said, returning back to flat. “Eighty eight, actually.” I corrected with a teasing smile. 

She rolled her eyes, returning onto her toes before doing a few turns and whatnot as I began warming myself up with some basic bars. I warmed up for a few minutes until I was doing a fairly advanced warmup, one that would probably match the tempo of the song Natasha chose. 

“Well? How are we feeling?” Natasha asked, walking up next to the piano. 

I admired her for another second, she looked beautiful with her hair pulled back tight. Her legs looked like they went on for days, and her body elongated and elegant. She looked like a proper ballerina, something I have not seen yet. 

“Uh, good. I think. I still don’t know if I am ready or not but I guess it is worth a shot. If anything I can watch you as FRIDAY plays music.” I said, shrugging my shoulders out and shaking my hands. Don’t fuck this up, Sam. 

“You will be fine. FRIDAY drop the mirrors.” Natasha ordered, still looking down at me. A whirring sound spread throughout the room, and I watched in shock as mirrors dropped down over the walls, until we were surrounded by them on every wall. “Where the heck did those come from?” I asked, looking up in shock as I saw a spot in the ceiling where they came from. “They have been here since we moved in. I told Tony how one day I wanted to dance to your playing so he added those for me. Little bit of selfish indulgence.” she said, leaning down to kiss my lips before walking to the middle of the room. 

She took a breath in, dropping her hand down into a U shape below her waist, and putting her feet into what I would learn as a fifth position. She nodded at me, raising her chin high and looking at herself in the mirror. 

I sucked in a deep breath, sending a prayer to God that I didn’t fuck this up before I began playing the song. It started slow, and fairly simple. I looked up, watching Natasha as she spread her arms out then up, before lowering her torso and coming back to en pointe. 

I looked back down at the music, my heart beating faster in my chest when I noticed some repeated notes in quick succession that would require my right hand. I felt my tongue move between my teeth in concentration, watching the music as I trusted my hand to do what I needed it to. 

I missed a couple notes, ending it short when a flare of pain shot up my arm from the angle. It was still recovering from my additional injury, so I needed to be sure not to hurt myself playing piano of all things. The tempo didn’t pick up much, so I looked up to watch Nat again. 

She moved so gracefully, on the tip of her toes before lowering back down. Her arms moved in a way that reminded me of a butterfly, or even the stingrays we saw on vacation. It was one smooth motion, with a purpose behind it. Her legs bent then straightened effortlessly, her toes always pointed when they were not on the ground. 

She did a turn, traveling across the room before stopping and raising her back leg. It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, her arms reaching up and out as her back leg was extended. It was such a proper ballerina move, but I have never seen anything like it in person. It just added to the beauty that it was the woman I loved the most in this world. 

I looked back down, smiling as I noticed I had no issues with this song. I continued playing, captivated by Natasha. She had an aura around her that left me speechless. Everything she did was absolutely perfect. She had my attention, well her and the music did. Despite how much I wanted to continue watching her, I had to look back down and make sure I was playing the proper notes. 

All too soon, the song came to an end and she hit her final position with her arms stretched up high above her. Her chest was rising and falling quickly, a smile on her face. I heard clapping, which made me laugh and drop my head. Those boys always seemed to sneak in nowadays when I was playing. They also have taken to asking FRIDAY to record every time I try a challenging piece. At first I found it creepy, but then I learned it was because they simply enjoyed watching me do the thing I love the most and overcoming the odds thrown my way, then I found it endearing. 

“That was beautiful, ladies.” Tony’s voice seemed to boom through the room. I looked at the mirror, seeing the whole pack standing behind me. “Don’t you boys have something else you can be doing?” Natasha asked, walking to me and grabbing the bottle of water she had set by the bench. 

“And miss this? Nothing in the world could be more important than watching what we just witnessed.” he said. I rolled my eyes, and Natasha snorted at that. “That sounded awesome, Sam.” Bruce complimented. I smiled at him, thanking him quietly as a blush rose to my cheeks. Over six months with them and I still got embarrassed when they watched me play. 

“So. You guys going to keep going? I would love to see you guys do this more often.” Clint said with a beaming smile. I looked up at Natasha and shrugged. “Up to her. I kind of like watching her dance.” I said. “And I love watching you play.” she said, making me chuckle. 

“Well how about, Nat you do a dance and Sammie you play. That way you can both watch.” Clint suggested. I shrugged, looking back to Nat who did the same. “I probably can’t do more than one song. I’m feelin it.” I said, rolling my wrist a little. Bucky narrowed his eyes a little at me when I said that. After we had a very long heart to heart after my punishment regarding learning my limits and when to stop, he has been keeping a watchful eye on me everytime I do anything that involves using my hand. He said I had no concept of knowing how to not act like a reckless idiot and that and it was going to get me or the ones I loved hurt one day if I didn’t learn how to control myself with the small stuff. 

“Hey, I can do one more. But probably not after that.” I said, trying to put him at ease. “Don’t push it, doll. We were going to train today.” he said before tacking on, “but you can forget that if you end up hurting it worse than it already is.” I huffed, before nodding. 

“Nat, you go first.” I said, standing up and grabbing the piano bench to move it to the edge of the room. Bucky and Steve grabbed the piano like it weighed nothing, moving it also to the edge so Natasha had the whole room. 

She got into her position when we were all pressed against the walls. The sound of  _ Waltz of the Flowers  _ began playing. I smiled, I loved the Nutcracker growing up, my mom somehow convinced me to play some of the songs during my senior year piano recital at Christmas time. 

Of course, Natasha absolutely killed it. She was the literal definition of beauty and grace, she lept and turned like one of those ballerinas in a music box. She landed silently on the ground, raising to her toes like it was second nature. When she finished I felt totally awe struck, speechless even. She left me goosebumps on my arms, and the breath gone from my body. She was beaming, looking beyond happy with herself when she turned to look at us. We clapped for her as if it were a true recital, Clint even stuck his fingers in his mouth for a loud whistle. 

“That was beautiful, Tash.” Steve complimented, making her preen and laugh. “Thanks. Finally got it, been practicing that for months.” She said, walking over to me and kissing my lips before patting my butt. “Your turn.” 

I flushed, grabbing the bench again and walking to where I wanted it. The boys brought me back my piano, and I felt oddly nervous. This was my first true time sitting down and playing for them intentionally, not them sneaking in. I’ve done hundreds of recitals, but never have I been this nervous. 

I looked at my pack, encouraged by their smiles and nods before I sat back down. My heart was beating fast, and I shook my hands before picking the song. There was no doubt which one I wanted, I knew exactly what I would be playing. 

I pulled up the music, before placing my fingers on the keys. I left out a slow breath before I began playing the first notes, ignoring the way my hand shook. 

_ “I set out on a narrow way, many years ago.”  _ I sang, watching my tempo carefully on the screen before I looked back to the sheet music. It was a little slower than normal, but hey give me a break. 

_ “Hoping I would find true love, along the broken road. But I got lost a time or two, wiped my brow and kept pushing through. I couldn’t see how every sign pointed straight to you.”  _ I continued, smiling at the meaningful words. My heart swelled as I sang to my mates, playing the piano which a few weeks ago I swore I’d never be able to do. 

_ That every long lost dream led me to where you are. Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars. Pointing me on my way into your loving arms. This much I know is true. That God blessed the broken road, that led me straight to you.”  _ I sang, smiling wide when the song began to pick up slightly and I was able to keep up with little struggles. Tony whooped which made me laugh a little, losing myself into the song. I hadn’t felt like this in a long time, and I absolutely cherished it. 

_ “I think about the years I spent just passin' through. I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you.”  _ I continued, the intensity of the lyrics and notes crescendoing a little before it slowed back down. 

_ “But you just smile and take my hand. You've been there, you understand. It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true.”  _

_ “Every long lost dream led me to where you are. Others who broke my heart, they were like Northern stars. Pointing me on my way into your loving arms. This much I know is true, That God blessed the broken road. That led me straight to you.”  _ The notes came a little faster, and I stumbled a little on a couple notes but recovered quick enough that it didn’t ruin the song. 

_ “And now I'm just a-rollin' home. Into my lover's arms, This much I know is true. That God blessed the broken road, That led me straight to you.”  _

_ “That God blessed the broken road. That led me straight to you.”  _ I finished, playing the rest of the notes, letting the last one drag out with the damper pedal before cutting it off. 

My hand was shaking a little, I wasn’t sure if it was from the nerves, or the excitement but I didn’t mind. I laughed and blushed like a fire engine when my mates began whooping and clapping. I ducked my head, covering my face before looking back up at them. 

“It wasn’t really all that good.” I said a little bashfully, picking at my fingers in embarrassment. 

“You’re insane. That was amazing, I have goosebumps.” Clint said with a wide smile. I laughed and shrugged, standing up from the bench. Clint took me into his arms, dipping me back with a hard kiss before righting me again and turning me to face the pack. 

“Go upstairs and rest a little bit, get some food in you or something. I have a plan for your training today.” Tony said, looking excited. I saluted him, grabbing Natasha’s hand and made our way to the pack wing. 

——

“Shhhh. You gotta be quiet or we will both get a beating for not resting.” Natasha teased in a whispered tone, capturing my lips with hers to drown out the moans she brought me from her fingers. 

We haven’t done much in the way of resting since we got back to the pack wing. The boys hadn’t come back yet, they were off doing something in the compound while Natasha and I went up to “rest”. 

“Nat.” I whined, pushing my hips down when she crooked her fingers up. “Shhh” she shushed, rubbing my clit with her thumb before pumping her fingers a couple more times. I gasped, my body arching as she smiled against my lips. 

“You want to try something you will really like?” She asked suddenly, stopping her movements and gently removing her fingers from me. “As long as it ends in me cumming I don’t care.” I whimpered. She smirked before sitting up. She had me totally naked, but she was still in her undergarments. She fixed that quickly though, reaching behind her to unclasp her bra before tossing it on the floor somewhere. 

She stood up and shimmied out of her panties, before crawling back on the bed and hovering over me. She placed a kiss on my lips, before traveling her lips down to kiss my mating marks, spurring a shiver and a rush of heat between my legs. “I want you to add yours.” I whispered, wrapping my legs around her waist and pulling her hips down against mine. 

“We don’t have to. We can just have fun.” She whispered, running her tongue up my neck to bite at my ear. “I want to. Please, Nat.” I moaned when she kissed her way back to my lips. She bummed against me before pulling away. 

“Sit up a little more then follow my lead.” She said with a smirk that left me blushing. I sat up, propping myself up on my elbows before she took ahold of my shoulders and pulled me up so I was sitting. She was straddling me now. 

I blushed deeply when she bent my leg up, before sliding her leg under mine while her other stayed on top of my thigh. We were now entangled at the legs, our pelvis’ were nearly touching. My heart was beating fast and hard with nerves, I may have done some more risqué positions with the guys, but I have never doing anything like this. 

“I think you can get the hang of what to do now.” She said, scooting closer so we were pressed tighter together at the hips. I let out a loud moan, dropping my head back against the headboard when she rolled her hips against mine, creating a friction against my clit that had me nearly crying from pleasure. 

“Oh fuck.” She moaned, grabbing the back of my neck and bringing me in for a searing kiss as she continued to rub up against me. I was panting into her mouth, letting her take total control of our movements. Her hand tightened a little on my neck before she moved her lips down to the joint of my neck and collarbone. I shivered when her lips pressed against my marks and her hips sped up against mine. 

“Fuck, Nat. I’m gonna cum soon.” I moaned, my hips stuttering a little as we continued to rub against each other in desperation, both of us seeking our releases. 

“Cum for me, Sam. That’s it, just like that.” She encouraged me as I began moving my hips to meet her motions. We were both breathless and moaning like our lives depended on it. She pressed her hips harder against mine, and a shock of pleasure rippled through my body, and a high pitched moan left my lips as I felt my stomach clench with the anticipation of my release. 

“Nat. Nat, now. I’m so close, please.” I blubbered, mouthing at her neck as my mind became clouded from the pleasure. “Yeah, me too. Me too.” She groaned, her hands moving down to my waist to pull me closer. We no longer even remotely trying to hide our sounds, the bed was creaking with our movements and the sound of our skin meeting each other’s filled the room. 

“Naaaat. Please.” I whined, biting her skin a little as my toes began to curl from the pleasure. “Whenever your ready, malyshka.” She murmured into my neck, bringing one hand up to toy with my nipple as the other moved to my lower back to press me against her more, if that was even possible. 

I moved my hips furiously against hers, unable to push it off any longer. I cried out, feeling my orgasm crash over me suddenly. Without even having to guide each other, we both bit down on the other’s neck right at joint of the neck. 

A shudder passed through my body as we placed the mating bites, neither of us releasing until we both came down from our highs. I felt her relax against me, and took that as my que to also wind down and remove my mouth from her neck. My head was spinning with endorphins and I was smiling like an idiot as I looked up at her. 

Mating with a beta was a different feeling altogether. It essentially was like having sex and having a very strong orgasm. There were no knots to consider, but a shit ton of pleasure accompanied with the feeling that comes with releasing the mating pheromone, just not as strong was with an alpha. 

“Damn.” I said with a chuckle, dropping my head down on the pillows when she moved her body away from mine. She smirked and laid on her side, propping her head up on her hand. “Yeah? Was it good?” She asked with a smile. 

“It was more than good. We have to do that again.” I said with a smile, feeling giddy at the fact that I just mated with her. “Oh trust me, we can do that whatever you want.” she said, leaning down to kiss me. What started off as a simple kiss, quickly turned heated once again. 

Her hand traveled down my torso to my thigh, and I took the initiative to roll over so I straddled her, leaning down and pressing my lips back to hers. Her hand traveled up my thigh and back to grope my butt. I made a little noise which was easily swallowed by her lips, until she raised her hand and placed a sharp smack down on it. I gasped into her mouth, feeling the effect of her action immediately between my legs. Her hands traveled up my body, and just as she was about to do it again a voice broke through the room. 

“Are you two quite done?” 

I groaned in annoyance, dropping my head onto her chest. “Go away, Tony.” She said, not even bothering to stop her movements. She trailed kisses up to my neck, placing a soft kiss on my fresh mark. I whimpered at the feeling, hissing lightly when she ran her tongue over it to soothe the burn. 

“We have training day.” He said, before the bed dipped down next to us and another hand appeared on my back. I shivered at the feeling, not because I was cold, but because having two peoples hands on me while I was in such an intimate position left goosebumps on my skin. 

“You two are literally the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen. I need to get Steve to paint a picture of the two of you so I can hang it up.” he said, making me blush all the way down to my chest. Natasha hummed, rubbing her knuckles up my sides and making me squirm. “She’s even prettier when she’s begging me to cum.” She said with a smirk, looking up at Tony. 

I groaned in embarrassment at the crass words, but Tony made an appreciative sound deep in his throat that had me shoving my face deeper into Nat’s chest. “Don’t get all shy now, baby girl. You know we are just being honest.” Tony said, patting my butt gently before looking at Natasha. 

“So, done deal?” He asked with a beaming smile. “Done deal.” Natasha replied, also smiling widely. 

“Good. Glad to hear it. Anyways, both of you need to put on some clothes. I reinforced the training room for you, I want to try again on seeing just where your powers are at when given the chance to use them at their full potential. So, hop to it.” he said before standing up and walking out of the room. 

I huffed in annoyance looking up at Nat, hoping she would tell me to just stay in bed. “You wanted to become an Avenger.” She said with a smirk, kissing my cheek and pushing me off of her. I groaned, watching her saunter to the closet before forcing myself to get up and follow her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyyyy! Another mating!   
I just wanted to write some smut. It wasn’t my best smut ever but eh, I did would I could.   
Let me know what you think! 
> 
> See y’all soon, xoxo   
-B
> 
> What inspired me: 
> 
> Pinterest: https://pin.it/6w6aDSv
> 
> Natasha’s and Sam’s first song w/ dance: https://youtu.be/IzHRNNvWruM
> 
> Natasha’s dance: (solo version): https://youtu.be/_NWdj8PCdY
> 
> Sam’s song: piano (no lyrics): https://youtu.be/2AbwFG8PqSY


	32. Deal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy, remember when I said I was going to update twice last week? Well, I suck. Sorry!   
This isn't my best work, and it is more of laying down plot more than anything else. But, I think it is needed for what happens next.   
ALSOOOO, on my road trip, I re-read the 50 shades of gray books, and I have been very inspired to write some kinky fuckery, so keep posted on that. Most likely it will be in the next chapter because I can't contain myself.   
Not much else to say, so yeah. Enjoy!   
PS: Thank you all so much for the birthday wishes! I don't deserve your love!

“I thought an injured arm meant no training?” I asked, letting Steve tape my hand up heavily as I stared at the training gym. I was wearing a sports bra and leggings, my hair pulled back tight in a ponytail. 

“Yeah well, Bruce not so gently reminded me you have enhanced healing after your last appointment. The others also reminded me that I can’t always hover over you, especially since you decided you wanted to join the team. No matter how bad I want to. Being on the team means training, and it has been way too long since you have done any hand to hand if that is something you are still wanting to do.” he said, looking up at me with his eyes before looking back down. “It is. Promise.” I said, letting him tape down my fingers gently. 

He nodded before saying, “Plus, we may need to go out soon. Things have been quiet, too quiet. I don't trust things when it's this quiet.” he said with a sigh, breaking the tape and securing it tightly. 

“Try to move it.” he instructed, looking at me expectantly. I tried to roll my wrist, raising my brows when I realized he taped it so heavily I hardly could. “You should still be able to hand to hand, it isn’t too tight for that. But the extra should help you not hurt it any more than it already is. Any pain flares though, you let me know immediately.” he said seriously. 

“Enhanced healing, remember?” I asked with a smirk. “Don’t be a brat. I want you to start with Clint, then switch to me or Bucky.” he said, leaning in to kiss my lips before patting my butt. “Go on. I’ll start with Buck then we will switch.” he said, pushing me towards Clint before walking to Bucky. 

“When Tony said training, I thought he meant with my powers. Not hand to hand.” I said, walking up to Clint. He shrugged, eyeing my new mating mark with a smirk. “I’m sure that is on the agenda as well. Steve has been paranoid all day about shit hitting the fan soon, he wants us to all get back in tip top shape and to be ready for anything.” Clint said, leading me to the nearest training mat that was set up.

“I don’t think any of us are lacking in our shape.” I said, admiring Clint’s body when he pulled off his shirt. “Tell that to the guy who told me that we need to bump training back up to a daily thing.” Clint said, taping his own hands quickly before turning to look at me. “I could probably use it.” I said, patting my stomach and wagging my eyebrows at him. He shook his head fondly before ripping the end of the tape. "Shut up, you are in great shape. Plus, I like a little something to grab onto." he teased, winking at me before tossing the tape towards the edge of the mat.

“You ready?” he asked once he was taped up and ready to go. “I guess.” I said, pulling my one arm over my chest to stretch it out, before doing the same with the other. After a few more stretches, I shrugged my shoulders out before rolling them to loosen up. Clint copied my motions, before walking to the middle of the mat. 

“Okay. Are you going to go easy on me today? Or should I be expected to get flipped back over you like a ragdoll?” he asked teasingly, raising his hands up in a defensive position. “Depends on how hard you hit me back.” I said before lunging at him. 

It never dawned on me that all the months of training with Clint meant that I learned the way he fought, so I knew his moves the moment he went to do them. So, when the muscle in his forearm twitched, I ducked to the right and missed his strike. His shoulder turned a little from his movement, and I took that as a chance to stand up quickly and jab my elbow in the spot between his spine and shoulder blade. “Fuck.” he cursed, his back arching before he stood up again and faced me. He moved quickly from there, not even giving me the chance to read his body language before a hard hit was placed on my ribs. 

“Why do you insist on hitting me so hard? I like training with Nat, she doesn’t hit me as hard.” I groaned, ducking away from him quickly when he went to place another hit on me. “No, she does. You just are all sweet on her because you guys mated less than four hours ago.” Clint said.

“Are you jealous?” I asked, getting back into my fighting stance at his nod. He smirked before lunging at me. “Only thing I’m ever jealous of is not being able to watch you.” he said. I laughed, catching his wrist before twisting his arm behind him. “I’d be jealous too. It was quite the show.” I teased, gasping in pain when he twisted out from my hold and returned the favor by putting me in the same position. 

“I’ll take a reenactment tonight.” he said casually before letting me go. “When you have someone in that hold, keep their arm right about here.” he said, tapping on the middle of my back a little above where he had my arm. “The higher you keep it, the harder it is for them to get out of it. But you need to expect them to pull from both the side and straight down. Keep your grip tight.” he said, turning me around and stepping a few steps back. 

Bucky and Steve came up to the edge of the mat, crossing their arms and watching us with a critical eye. “Last round then I’ll throw you to the wolves. Make it count. Don’t hold back, except no using powers. Please don’t set me on fire.” he said with a smirk. 

“Only because you asked so nicely.” I said before I stepped towards him. I raised my right hand as if I were going to place the hit with it, but quickly used my left hand to hit him low in the side. He grunted, turning his body before placing his own. We moved lock clockwork, neither of us truly gaining the upper hand, not yet anyway. Just like Nat taught me, I used the momentum of my run to hop up on his shoulders and pull my body down, effectively throwing him down on the ground. He groaned when his body hit the ground with a loud thud, rolling onto his stomach to push himself back up.

“God, when did you get so good at this shit?” he asked, pushing his body all the way up and standing upright. “When I started getting trained by the Avengers.” I said, throwing a punch his way before following through with my elbow. It was clear that my new strength gave me the upper hand against him now that we have been going at it for almost thirty minutes, and he was struggling more so now than I have ever seen before.

“What, are you tired?” I teased when I kicked his legs out from under him and he laid on the ground for a second. “Either that or I’m getting old.” He grunted, standing up slowly. “You’re not old. I think you’re still hot.” I said, dropping my arms when he took a step back to catch his breath. It wasn’t that either of us were truly out of shape, but it is hard keeping up in a spar when you are talking, especially when your opponent is giving you a good fight. And right now, both Clint and I were breathing hard from the exertion.

“So, do you think I am ready for a mission?” I asked, getting back into my defensive stance at his nod. He shrugged before taking the first swing. “That isn’t up to me to decide. Hand to hand, you are doing great. I don’t see any issues here. I am sure your shooting skills are still fine, it hasn’t been that long since you held a gun. But your powers, I have no idea. All I know is that I am glad I’m not the one to make that call.” He said as we sparred across the mat.

I grunted when he got a good hit on my side, quickly rolling out of the way when he swung his arm at me again. I looked up and saw Steve and Bucky still watching us, a light sheen of sweat on their faces and arms from their own sparring. They stood close to each other, whispering back and forth as they watched on. 

I stood up, facing Clint again with a newfound determination knowing that they were talking about us. Clint and I didn’t say anything, we just went after each other. It was a flurry of jabs and dodges, neither of us giving up as we moved across the mat. It wasn’t like when Bucky and I sparred. The HYDRA training that he had and the remnants of the coding that I had allowed us to move like a well oiled machine every time. It was like we knew what the other was about to do before they ever did it.

Clint went to throw his elbow at me when I got around to his backside, but I caught his wrist and twisted his arm behind his body at the middle of his back and pulled him to my chest by wrapping my arm around his neck and pulling his head back by the back of his hair. “Shit.” He cursed, his other arm coming up to grip at mine and try to pull my arm away. I locked my hand on my upper arm, holding him a little tighter, waiting for him to tap.

“Sam, not too hard.” Bucky called out warningly. They were still worried that I didn’t have a handle on my strength, which isn’t totally wrong, but I have gotten better.

Clint tapped my arm three times, and I instantly let go. He was breathing hard as he fell out of my hold, stumbling forward before turning to look at me. “God damn, didn’t think I would see the day you had me tapping.” He said, shaking his head with a proud smile. “Long way from the girl who used to hit the punching bag with me in the tower, huh?” he asked, kissing me hard before walking towards our two alphas that were in the gym. Tony was up in the lab with Bruce, unsurprisingly they rushed up there the moment Steve mentioned training.

Natasha walked up at the same time as us, a smirk on her lips. “Guess the student has finally surpassed the teacher.” She said with a smile. I hid my smile by looking down, but Clint had no problem hiding his, he wasn’t upset like I thought he would be. No. He was proud.

“Damn right. She’s about to take on one of these assholes though, so we will see how far she gets with that.” He said with a gleam in his eye. I looked over at Steve and Bucky, trying to see if I could tell which one of them was going to volunteer. “Watch your mouth.” Steve said, giving Clint a pointed look. Natasha looked at them before back at me. “Take Steve. We all know you can take Bucky already. We saw it.” She said.

Bucky scoffed, shaking his head while Steve threw his head back with a sharp laugh. “You are kidding, right? I can take this punk any day.” Bucky said, nudging Steve with his elbow. “Yeah. That is why you almost blacked out fifteen minutes ago when I had you in a chokehold.” Steve said with an eye roll.

“That was because he is too stubborn to not tap, even when he knows he is done for.” Natasha said, coming behind me and pressing a light kiss to my neck where her mark now laid. I shivered, leaning back into her hold. She whispered something in Russian before kissing my neck again.

“So who am I going against?” I asked curiously. “Me.” Steve said quickly, not giving Bucky the chance to answer. I nodded, I have trained with Steve on the rare occasion, but usually, I stuck with the other three. Steve had a very different fighting style than Bucky, but it was fairly similar in the way that Natasha and Clint did, which made me assume it was the SHIELD training. 

Bucky rolled his eyes, but let the subject go. “Whatever. You guys are all punks.” Bucky said, getting the last word in before he pulled me away from Natasha and into his arms. “Don’t let that punk get the upper hand. Remember, our little bet still stands.” he whispered in my ear before grabbing Clint’s hand. “You're with me.” he said, dragging him to the sparring mats. 

I sighed, looking at Steve who was standing on the mat already. “Well, you going to stand there all day or are you actually going to train?” he asked with a crooked smile. I rolled my eyes and walked to the spot across from him, not knowing I was about to get my ass handed to me by Captain America himself. 

——

“This is not training.” I complained from where Tony stuck some monitoring stickers on my chest, back and arms while the rest of the pack watched on. I was in my sports bra with my suit folded down at my waist, holding my arms out for Tony and Bruce to put what they needed on me. I winced, feeling my body protest at using my muscles. Steve kicked my ass in training, and I ended up tapping as he held my face down into the mat with my leg and arm pinned up. No matter how hard I tried, I could not beat him in hand to hand yet. Him or Bucky. I may have almost had Bucky under HYDRA’s training, but I wasn’t there yet. Close, but not yet. 

“It will be when we actually get this all set up.” Bruce said, looking up from the Starkpad he was looking at as I was brought out of my thoughts. I peeked over, seeing a live feed of my vitals. 

“You already did combat training. So pipe down about it. Plus you don't need to pretend that you can keep going. We all saw Cap hand it to you in there.” Tony said, smirking before sticking one last sticker on the left side of my chest. “These do basically what the suit already does, just a little faster.” Tony explained when he saw me looking at the stickers on my arm curiously. I made a little sound of acknowledgment and let them finish hooking me up before Bruce helped pull the top of my suit up onto my arm, before he walked away when Steve appeared behind him. “Okay. You remember what we talked about?” Steve asked, coming up in front of me and zipping up my suit. 

“Considering we literally talked about it less than ten minutes ago, yes.” I said, rolling my eyes. We had gone over not overexerting myself, especially after I had pushed myself way too hard trying to beat him. He gave me an unimpressed look before helping my right hand into the glove and tightening it before letting go. 

“Try to move it.” he instructed, looking down at my wrist then back up at me expectantly. I tried to roll my wrist, raising my brows when I realized the material of the suit was padded so heavily I hardly could. “You should still be able to hand to hand, and manipulate the elements. I asked Tony to reinforce the material, it should help keep it mostly straight so you don't accidentally almost break it in actual combat or training. Any pain flares though, or if anything feels uncomfortable, you let me know immediately.” he said seriously. 

“Enhanced healing, remember?” I asked with a smirk. Those were his words after all, the main reason I was even allowed to train anymore. “Don’t be a brat. Get in there before I change my mind.” he said, urging me towards the glass room where I could train with my powers. I scampered towards it with a laugh, feeling nerves bloom in my stomach. We were doing a simulation training, something we have not tried before when it came to my powers. I didn’t know exactly what the simulation was going to be, nobody has disclosed that information to me. All I knew was whatever was going to happen now, was going to determine our training plan. 

“We will be on the other side, but Tony is going to make it so you can’t see us. Just focus on the simulation. If at any point you need to stop, you say so, okay? That is super important. This is to gauge where you are at with everything, not push you beyond your limits. Got it?” Bucky asked, his voice echoing in the room. 

I heard the hissing of the door sealing, and I could basically hear my heart pumping the blood through my veins. “Got it.” I said, looking over at them where the glass was still clear. Bucky nodded his head, his lips twitching up in a small smile as he watched on. Natasha had one arm across her chest, the other propped on it as she nibbled on the tip of her finger. Tony and Bruce were glued to the tablets and a holographic screen they had pulled up. Clint and Steve stood next to each other with their arms crossed, both of them watching me intently. Steve nodded his head, before turning and speaking to the others. I couldn’t hear what he said, but I could guess by the way the glass turned opaque and I could no longer see through it. It was like it was a normal wall. 

I let out a slow breath, looking up at the large mirror at the end of the room. I stared at myself in the mirror, still not quite able to believe it was me standing there in a Stark made suit, getting ready to use freakin “powers” to manipulate the elements. Are they considered powers? Or enhancements? Is it wrong to say it is borderline magic? 

I was pulled out of my thoughts when suddenly the walls had vents open up and water began pouring into the room. My head snapped over to where the glass should be, but it was impossible to see my mates. “Tony…” I said unsurely, watching more and more water flow into the room. It was not the best feeling to be stuck in a sealed room with water pouring in. 

“Do what feels natural. We won’t let you get hurt.” Tony’s voice spoke up, before cutting back out. Water was still a challenge for me to manipulate, so I couldn’t help the slight panic I felt when the water reached my ankles and only kept coming. 

“You got this, you got this. Nothing will happen. It’s just a test. You can handle a test.” I muttered to myself, willing my heart to slow down as I watched the water pool over my boots. 

I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath, and held my hands palm down towards the water that was now almost halfway up my shin. Like every other time I’ve done anything with the elements, I pictured in my mind what it was that I wanted to do with them. So, I imagined the water rising from my feet, swirling around my body. I watched with a smile as the water began to rise, slowly creating a spiral shape around me. 

I let the water flow around my body, admiring the way it went wherever I chose for it to go. A whirring sound had me turning around, and a hologram of a man was in the middle of the room. Ohhhh, so that is the simulation. Got it. 

The hologram looked like a HYDRA agent, and despite the fact I knew it wasn’t real, my heart quickened and my stomach clenched. The hologram began moving, coming towards me as if walking to me. I stared at the water surrounding me, before realizing that I was meant to use the water against it. 

I moved my hands, centering the water so it created one large form around me. I watched as the holographic man began running at me, and in one quick motion, I spun in a circle, letting the water follow me, before thrusting it out at the hologram as hard as I could. The water moved fast, slamming hard into the chest of the hologram. Instantly the image disappeared and I was standing there panting. 

The drain in the middle opened and the water began draining. I dropped my head back, putting my hands on my hips as I caught my breath. The wall with the glass returned to its normal state and I could now see my pack standing there. Bruce and Tony were obviously talking about something by the way they were gesturing at the tablet and hologram screen. Steve said something, keeping his eyes on me before his voice was heard in the room. 

“You alright?” He asked, his eyebrows creased in concern. “Yeah. That was probably the most I’ve ever done with water.” I said, letting out a slow breath and standing straight. 

“Well, I am not surprised you are tired. The water you threw hit the target with over three hundred pounds of force. That could move a car.” Bruce said, looking up from his hologram. My eyebrows shot up and my mouth dropped a little. Three hundred pounds of force? 

“How is that even possible?” I asked, cocking my head to the side. Bucky had a grin on his face, his eyes full of pride as he listened on. Clint and Natasha wore similar looks, while Steve looked a little shocked. 

“Well, put it this way. You are enhanced now, and the more you learn to control your powers and use those properly, the more you can combine them with your other enhancements like your strength. You did it unknowingly, but when you thrust the water as hard as you could, you used that super strength you have to make it go faster. That’s the best way I can explain it.” Bruce explained. I nodded, taking his words in, and processing them. 

“So do you think if I tried it with the ones I’m actually good at manipulating it would be the same type of thing?” I asked, playing with the gloves on my hand. 

“Only one way to find out. What are you thinking next?” Tony asked, a smile on his lips. There was no way I was messing with air right now, that was even harder on me than water. “Well, earth and fire are the easiest for me. I don’t think I have it in me to work with air, especially if we are doing hand to hand later.” I said, reaching up and tightening my ponytail. 

“Fire. I like watching you do fire. Plus, less destructive.” Clint suggested with a smirk. Bucky smirked as well, raising both his brows with a little shrug. “Fire is cool.” he provided with a small chuckle. I shrugged, looking over at Tony and Bruce. They were the ones doing the data collecting. 

“Sure. Fire is great, I know that is the one you do best. We will go ahead and collect the data for this, any differences that are there that can be fixed by the suit will be fixed. Also, we just want to see where you sit with everything. Whenever you are ready.” he said, reassuring me why they were collecting data. It wasn’t the same way that Frazier collected data, this was then trying to help me and use what I have for a good thing. 

The wall went back to where I couldn’t see through it, and this time the lights went so low I could hardly see. I took a deep breath in, already feeling the warmth through my body as I centered my energy. Fire was powerful, so powerful it was a little daunting at times. Controlling it gave me one of the best feelings in the world, it made me feel as if that power was coursing through my body. It was like the blood in my veins turned to fire itself. 

I closed my eyes, thinking of something I’ve never done before. The thing about fire was I was able to conjure it, I didn’t need a preexisting flame. I have yet to try the same with water, but it always felt natural to manipulate something that was already there with it. 

I heard the  _ whoosh _ of a flame and a smile came to my face. I opened my eyes and saw a ring of fire surrounding me. The tips of the flame danced brightly in the darkness of the room, creating a flickering shadow. I raised my hand at the fire, imagining it to do the same thing the water did earlier. The flames moved around me in a spiral before I willed it to return back to its ring around me.

I remembered that this was a simulation test, and the quiet sound behind me had me spinning on my heel and conjuring a ball of fire between my hands while the ring around me disappeared. There was another hologram like before, but this time there were more than one. One was standing across the room as if watching me. The other was somewhere behind me, the quiet sounds of movement meeting my now enhanced hearing. I’d have to compliment Tony on the simulation. It felt so real, but nothing less should be expected from his and Bruce’s minds when put together. 

I looked up at the one in front of me before turning my head ever so slightly to get a glimpse at the one behind me. It wasn’t directly behind me, more to the side of me than anything. So, without a second thought I thrust my hands to the side, letting the ball of fire that was between my hands soar through the air and hit the target square in the chest. Like before, it disappeared instantly. 

I refocused on the one in front of me, studying the way it moved. Like I said, Tony and Bruce did a great job. It looked like a real agent except for the fact it had a blue tint of being a hologram. The image moved towards me slowly before it slowly broke into a run. I didn’t move from my spot, but I widened my feet a little and watched as the image got closer and closer. The flame between my hands grew larger, growing a little past the size of a basketball. I felt the heat of it tickle my cheeks, not that it bugged me. The heat of my own fire never did. 

I waited to make my move until the image was directly in front of me, then I repeated the motions of earlier and thrust my hands at the image, letting the mass of fire hit it in the chest. The image disappeared and I was left panting in the dark. My head swam with exhaustion, and I stumbled over to the wall to hold myself up. Holy hell, why was I so tired?

“Sam.” Steve’s voice rang out, echoing through the training room before he dropped to his knees in front of me. “Hey. Look at me.” he ordered, grabbing my face in his hands. “How’d I do?” I asked, leaning into his touch and closing my eyes. Sleep sounds nice right about now. 

“You did great, baby. You made us all real proud. How are you feeling? Dizzy? Do you hurt?” he fussed, looking over my body quickly before meeting my eyes again. Over his shoulder I could see the rest of the pack watching, Tony and Bruce talking quickly as Bucky began to slowly make his way into the room, feeling protective as he watched on. Nat wasn’t too far behind him, Clint was holding her back. Steve held out his hand, signaling for them to wait as he kept his eyes on me. “Not hurt. Tired.” I said, letting my head flop back against the wall as exhaustion crept into my bones. 

This was bigger than anything I have done before, which made me proud of myself. It was also the longest I have worked with my powers. I was slowly building up stamina when it came to working with them, but gosh darn did it take it out of me. 

“Yeah, I bet you are. Come on, I think we should take a little nap then we can have dinner.” Steve said, helping me stand up and walk out of the room. He ended up scooping me into his arms and carrying me to the pack room. The moment my head hit the pillow after he helped me out of my suit and into a pair of pajamas, I was out for the next three hours. 

\----

“That’s bullshit.” I whined, glaring up at Steve from my spot at the dinner table. “Sam.” Tony hissed, pinching my thigh in reprimand. I swatted his hand away before continuing my rant, “No! I have been training my ass off for months, and now you guys are going to say I can’t even go on a mission when the time comes?” I asked, crossing my arms and leaning back in my chair. 

“Sam, I didn’t say that. I said that when the time comes, we are just going to have to see what the mission is. There are certain things I don’t feel comfortable sending you out to do yet. I want you to get more experience before going out and doing something like taking down a base or fighting aliens.” Steve said, trying to bring the conversation back down from it’s escalated state. 

“I can do just about anything you guys can. I beat Clint in hand to hand today.” I said, glaring at Steve who looked exasperated with me. “Which is great, and we are so proud of you. But look how tired you were today from just hand to hand and two rounds of simulation training. What if you get in a situation where you need to use your powers multiple times? We can’t have you passing out in the field, doll.” Bucky pitched in. 

I huffed at that, looking to my beta mates for support. They had stayed quiet through this whole conversation, keeping their heads down and attention on their dinners. “Clint, Nat, tell them I am fine. I’ve trained with you two more than anyone else in this room. You guys can vouch for me, right? And Bruce, you know the biological stuff. Tell them I can go on a mission.” I said to them, fully aware of my alpha’s staring at the back of my head. 

“I’m staying out of this one.” Clint said, taking a large bite of his food so he wouldn’t have to talk. Bruce nodded his head, watching us talk as he did the same. 

“There are things we can’t control out there, malyshka. Bad things, you know that more than anyone. Think about how things turned bad so quick last time, there is a very real possibility of that happening again.” Natasha began, taking a sip of her wine before continuing. “I think what Steve is trying to say is that our next mission that the whole team goes out on might be too much for your first one. Which is fine, we all need to start somewhere. Maybe we can find something smaller to start, so we can be sure you can perform when needed under pressure.” She said softly. 

“Okay, but you guys don’t do small missions.” I said, rocking back onto the back legs of my chair. “Sure we do. Just not the whole team all at once.” Tony said while Bucky reached his foot under to table to push my chair back down. “Rude.” I muttered, glaring at him. 

“When’s the last time you dropped?” Bucky asked suddenly, totally changing the subject. “Uhhhhh. I think with Steve.” I said, trying to remember if I dropped during my punishment. If I remembered correctly, I didn’t. “When? Recently?” he asked, crossing his arms and leaning back in his own chair. 

“I think on the island. I don’t know for sure though. I don’t feel unlevel though.” I said, scrunching my nose at the thought of a drop. Bucky gave me a look before speaking again, “That was almost two weeks ago.” he said with a knowing look. I rolled my eyes, earning me a sharp smack to my bare thigh from Tony. “Stop being a brat. I’m getting tired of asking you.” He said before moving my plate closer to me. 

“Eat.” Was all he said before bringing the fork to his own mouth. 

I begrudgingly ate my food before I decided to take a risk. “Okay so does this mean I get to go on a mission before SHIELD calls us?” I asked curiously. Steve sighed, setting down his fork and looking at me. 

“Yes. That is what I tried to say in the first place. We can see what is going on tomorrow, maybe one of us can go out with you. Before that happens though you need to go down.” he said sternly. 

“I don’t need to go down.” I insisted, earning myself a snort from Tony. “I don’t! I feel level.” I said, actually meaning it. Sure, my head swam every now and then, but not to the point I felt like I needed to drop. “Sam, do you remember what happened when we went on vacation? The big thing that happened?” Tony asked, making me almost roll my eyes, but stopped when Bucky raised his brow and said, “You roll those eyes any more and they might stay like that. Don’t do it again, it's rude.” 

“Fine. And yes, I do remember thank you very much. How could I not remember being mated to you guys? It was one of the best moments of my life.” I said, smiling at the thought alone. Mating has been a very special thing, even with Nat. Plus, turns out sex was great, and my alphas were very good at it. 

“That is adorable. We feel the same, baby. But, what I was trying to get at is that we are mated, which means as your alpha’s we have slowly learned the way you work on a new level. The whole part of the bonding that we go through is so that we can know what you need before you even do. We are starting to be able to tell by your scent alone, but also its instinct. Does that make sense?” Tony asked. I scrunched my eyebrows before looking at Steve and Bucky for confirmation. 

“You know it’s true. We talked about it before. The bond allows us to be your best alphas, and sometimes that means letting you know you need to drop, even when you don’t feel like you do.” He added. I sighed, this was all information I already knew. I knew that when we mated there wouldn’t be any more hiding how I was feeling. It was going to be all out in the open. 

“Fine. You promise that if I drop then we can go on a mission?” I asked looking back at Steve. “I promise if you drop, we can find something small that is within your skillset and go out. Then after we can discuss the option of a bigger mission. Deal?” He asked, taking a sip of his water. 

“Deal.” I said with a smile, feeling excited at the prospect of going on a mission with one of my mates. Knowing them, it will probably be with Steve. He’s all overprotective head alpha right now, and I really can’t imagine him sending me out without him.

“Great. I’m glad we had that discussion. Now eat your dinner.” Tony said before returning to his own meal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh. Plot.   
So yeah, Sammie is getting geared and trained up for her first mission. I am SO excited for that!! It is going to be something small (as we heard from the pack), so nothing huge. It is going to be purely fictional, as everything is in this fic. She is also overdue for a drop if you ask me, because I love writing her drops. Sorry if you think it is too much, but it's my story and my rules lol. 
> 
> Thank you all for your continuous support on this fic! I love you all with my heart and soul. Let me know what you guys think! Your comments keep me inspired and wanting to write more!  
I will see you guys next week at some point! 
> 
> This story has a pinterest! Check it out, I save the things that inspire me:
> 
> https://pin.it/6KkJ3QW  
Lots of love,   
-B


	33. Mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh.  
Hi guys!  
So yeah, I'm not dead!  
I am soooo sorry this chapter took ten years and a day. Let me just tell you what, life sucks sometimes!  
Life kinda slapped me in the face this last month, then I started school, and I don't know about y'all, but I live on the West Coast and trying to balance school, tests, worrying about my house catching on fire, and everything else, yeah this got pushed to the back burner.  
BUT, we are here now!  
This chapter is actually a mess, but I don't really care enough to re-write it! So, if you hate it, I'm sorry? If you like it, why?  
Lol, just kidding. but seriously, go easy on this chapter. Its a mess like me!

“Tell me your limits.” Tony said, walking in a slow circle around me. I shivered at his presence behind me, staring at the carpet of the bedroom that was under my knees. I had woken up this morning with a very strong urge to submit to my alphas. One like I had never felt before. I had asked Steve about it and he said it was likely the bond reacting to their need to dom, and my need to drop. It was signaling to all parties involved it was time. It made sense, especially considering our conversation at dinner last night. 

“Samantha. Your alpha asked you a question.” Bucky’s voice spoke up from across the room where he sat in one of the plush chairs in the corner of the room with Steve, bringing me back to reality. Shit. What? 

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t listening, I was stuck in my own head.” I apologized, keeping my eyes firmly locked on the ground. Any omega knew better than to look up when they were in a submissive position, especially one like I was right now. 

After we figured out what was going on this morning, my alphas sat me down and asked about doing a domming session with all three of them. At first, I wanted to say no, but then the more I thought about it the more I wanted to do it. I loved them all, I trusted them all, and they had all had sex with me many times. They have all dommed me in front of each other before, so why not? I agreed then, which led us to where we are now. My beta mates were somewhere other than the bedroom, and I honestly had no idea where they were. And where they were was literally the last thing on my mind. 

Tony had me all dressed up for the occasion, and I swore I had never blushed more in my life. Earlier, he had held out some lingerie for me, if you could even call it that. It was basically a body harness made of leather that did everything but cover up my intimate parts. The straps went around my breasts, leaving them exposed and on full display. The straps then crisscrossed over my stomach and back, before going down between my legs and meeting in the back up my spine. It was a very promiscuous outfit, but it sure did make my alphas all but drool at the sight of it. 

“I asked,” Tony began before his hand gripped my chin and forced me to look up at him, “for you to tell me your limits for the scene.” He said firmly, not letting go of me. 

“Oh.” I breathed out, flicking my eyes back down to his jeans covered legs before up at him again. “I don’t know. None?” I asked, not feeling quite sure of myself. My head was already clouded with the fog of a drop. 

“Don’t lie, Sam. Any lying ends this right now and you will drop by the traditional means. We all have limits, so tell us yours right now.” Steve chastised from his place next to Bucky, giving me a hard look when I flicked my eyes over to him. I frowned, looking down and collecting my thoughts. Limits, Sam. Limits. You had them. What were they? 

“Uh. No fire play?” I asked, looking up at Tony. I had limits, and I knew them. They never changed. “Good. What other ones?” Tony said, brushing his thumb over my bottom lip. 

“Uhhh” I drawled, looking at Steve for support. My head felt like it was full of cotton bricks, too heavy and too fuzzy at the same time. “What do you not like, Sam? If we are going to have a scene to make you enter omegaspace, what do you not want to happen?” Steve asked, clarifying what it was they were asking so I understood in the state of mind I was in. 

I took a shuddered breath, clearing my mind from the feeling that makes it so I can’t think straight. “No fire play, no weapon play, no breath play today.” I said, trying to think of anything else, but my mind came up blank. I looked up at Tony pleadingly, hoping he would get the hint.

“That’s a good start. We know most of your limits, and this scene’s main objective is to get you to drop. Not to push limits or explore kinks. So, we will do our best with that list. Do you remember your colors?” Tony asked, stroking my cheek with his thumb. 

I nodded, until Steve’s throat cleared. “Verbal answer, Samantha.” He reminded me when I made no move to answer. Oh. Right. 

“Green is good. Yellow is slow down. Red is stop.” I said, not even thinking twice about it. That was one thing I was almost always able to remember, no matter how I felt. Colors were what we used to gauge a situation, which means they are used to keep everyone safe. If I was asked my color, we didn’t proceed until I answered honestly. 

“Good. You ready?” Tony asked, stopping behind me and gently threading his fingers through my hair to scratch my scalp. “Yes, alpha.” I hummed, my back straightening and my legs widening in my kneeling position. I tilted my head up a little, elongating my neck, but kept my eyes down. 

“We are going to begin. Rules of the scene, you refer to us as alpha. Nothing else. You are here to submit to us, and to drop. Let your mind go blank, focus on your breathing.” Tony said, snapping his fingers over to where Buck and Steve were. Steve was observing the scene, making sure we stayed within my limits. Tony is doing the majority of the domming, as he was feeling pretty unlevel today. Bucky was helping him out, and will probably do some domming too. Steve had a session with Natasha last night after dinner at her request, so he didn’t feel the urge like the three of us were. 

I kept my eyes down, shifting a little when I heard Bucky open one of the drawers in the closet. We had only recently begun implementing toys and other stuff into our sexual relationship. The most recent being the introduction of nipple clamps, sensual spanking, and sensory deprivation. Oh lord. Bucky was actually the one to ask me to try them, and to my surprise, I ended up loving all of them. They provided the perfect amount of pain and pleasure and made me rely on him as my dominant figure. It made me put all my faith and trust into him, and that feeling was one of the best feelings in the world.

“Give me a color, doll.” Bucky said fondly, his metal fingers brushing over the marks proudly displayed on my neck. “Green, alpha.” I said, shivering again at his touch. His fingers trailed down my chest, toying with my nipples until they hardened under his fingers. 

“Good. I am going to put the clamps on. Does that sound good?” He asked before I heard the chain of the clamps somewhere in front of me. My breath hitched at the thought and I couldn’t help the little sound that left my lips. “Yes, please.” I breathed out, pushing my chest out a little when I felt a pair of hands move to my chest. Tony’s. I could tell by the calluses on the middle of his fingers from working in the shop. 

I gasped when another set of hands appeared on my body, this time they toyed at my nipples. “Fuck.” I whispered when Bucky’s fingers began rolling them between his thumb and forefinger. I felt the buds harden under his touch, letting out a little moan when he pinched them. 

“Going to put the clamps on now. Tell me if they are too tight. We want the good pain, yeah?” Bucky asked, grabbing the clamps before carefully clamping it on to my nipple. “Yeah.” I gasped, my hands clenching at the sensation. “Palms up, Sam. You know your position.” Tony said sharply when I broke my position. I whined but quickly got back to how I was supposed to be. 

“Good girl.” He praised, making me basically melt into the floor. Bucky put the other side on suddenly, making me cry out and drop my head back. “Tell me your color.” Tony said, dragging his finger down my chest to hook it on the chain connecting the clamps. “Green. Very, very green.” I moaned, my hips moving to try and gain friction on my aching core when he tugged the chain a little. 

“Atta girl. You are doing great. We are going to move to the bed, okay?” He said, grabbing my arm and helping me stand up. I was a little shaky, having been on my knees for so long, but he supported me and led me to the bed. 

He guided me so I was lying face down with my ass up in the air. Tony’s hand pressed on my back, urging me to arch it. “Hands laced behind your head.” he ordered, helping me all the way down so the side of my face was pressed down on the bed. “Keep them there and don’t move. You let them go then you are going to get the hairbrush, understood?” Tony asked once I got into said position. My face was burning as I nodded, realizing just how exposed this position left me. 

A stinging pain bloomed on the back of my thigh and I gasped in pain, yet it felt so, so good. “Verbal. Answer. I won’t ask again. If you won’t want to answer me then I am more than willing to put the gag in. Do you want the gag?” Tony asked, falling easily into the dominant lead of our scene. 

“No, alpha. I will answer. I understand. I won’t move.” I said quickly, my mind clouding from the pleasure. He hummed before going quiet. I shifted a little on the bed at the silence, unsure of what was happening with my mind being so foggy. Usually, I can pinpoint movements from my hearing being enchanted now, but my mind was blocking out everything as I crawled closer to my drop. 

I tended when I felt something cool brush down my spine. “You remember this, don’t you?” Tony asked, dragging it down towards the swell of my butt. Oh yes. I remember. 

The flogger and I met not too long ago, and it was quickly added to the list of things that can make me come without a single touch. My mates were learning I was a much bigger masochist that we thought I was. Not that anyone was complaining, it was a good way for my alphas and beta mates to dom me. And I got pleasure from it. So it was a win, win situation. 

“Yes.” I whined, my body arching to meet the cool leather that was brushing over my body. “Buck, do me a favor and kiss her until she’s dizzy. She’s going to drop from this, aren’t you darling?” Tony asked, dragging the straps of the flogger over my legs, and I had to clench my fingers together tighter in an attempt to stay still. 

The bed dipped down next to my head before a very familiar pair of lips gently pressed against mine despite the awkward angle. Bucky started slowly, softly kissing me as Tony continued dragging by the flogger over my skin. 

I started to lose myself in our kiss, his lips making me melt into the bed. His one hand was resting on my cheek, while the other traveled down to tug at the chain of the clamps. I moaned into his mouth, which turned into a loud groan when the bite of the flogger found its way to my thigh with a stinging hit. Tony raised it off my skin again, and I braced myself for the next hit. Bucky’s hand moved and his lips pressed harder against mine when the next hit was placed on my upper back.

“Oh god” I gasped, my body arching up. The thing about the flogger wasn’t it didn’t hurt, not really. It was a sting that lasted a millisecond before it was replaced with pleasure. “Easy, doll.” Bucky murmured against my lips before his tongue entered my mouth. 

I let them continue this for what felt like hours but was truly minutes. Tony would drag the leather over my skin to soothe the sting before placing another hit wherever he could. Never hard, just enough to push me down into omegaspace. 

By now, I was boneless and my head was swimming. I couldn’t even make a coherent thought, I was acutely aware of my alpha’s scents surrounding me, and the fact they were taking care of me. 

Another sting of the flogger was placed on my inner thigh where my legs were spread slightly, dangerously close to me center. I squeaked at the feeling, clutching my hands tight when the leather left my skin again. “Going to get you all the way down, darling. Give me your color.” Tony said, his lips pressing a kiss to my knee. My breathing had picked up the longer we went on, and I was nearly panting at this point. 

“Green.” I breathed, my tongue feeling heavy in my mouth. I was hardly holding off the drop anymore. Every inch of my being was giving in to the floaty feeling that crept into the back of my skull. 

“Good. Buck, make sure she stays exactly where she is.” Tony instructed, moving away from me. Bucky’s hands appeared on my shoulders, pressing me down further into the bed before keeping firm pressure on them. “Not too much, Tones. We aren’t supposed to be testing limits.” Steve said, not that I paid him any mind. Bucky kept his tight firm, his hands massaging my shoulders a little to get me to relax. 

“Got it. Sam, if this becomes too much you color out. Okay? That is so, so important. I know you’re feeling fuzzy, but can you let me know that you understand?” Tony said, his hand appearing on my ankle. “I understand. What are you going to do?” I asked, sinking deeper into the mattress. I was right there, on the cusp of dropping. I just needed a little extra shove, something that was going to push me over that edge.

“Gonna put you down. This,” he began, resting the flogger on my lower back before dragging it down. “Is going to give you that extra incentive that you need.” He said, resting the leather on my butt before his fingers dipped down to my core. Oh.  _ Oh. Holy shit.  _

“Sammie? You gotta give us a color, doll. Is that a yes or no?” Steve asked from where he was watching us. “Yes.” I said instantly, widening my legs at the thought. Oh, how I love the delicious sting the flogger gives, and at this point, every inch of me was Tony’s for the taking. 

“That’s not a color, darling.” Tony said, making me whine. God, wasn’t ‘yes’ enough? My brain was hardly functioning as it was, now they want me to actually think?

“Green. Green, please.” I begged, wanting nothing more than to feel the leather bite at my skin again. “Alright. Buck, hold her tight.” He instructed before the flogger left my skin again. Oh my god, this is happening. 

The leather returned on the back of my thigh, closer to the curve of my butt than before. My body jerked forward a little, but Bucky’s arms kept me firmly in place. 

Before I could process a thought beyond that, my other thigh got the same treatment. The bite of the leather had me throwing my head back and arching my back, pushing my hips back.  _ More. God, please. More, more, more.  _

“Easy, babydoll. You’ll get more, just stay still. Your alphas got you, don’t they?” Bucky asked, leaning down to kiss my shoulder. I nodded fervently, my mind going absolutely blank with pleasure. 

“Ready, babe?” Tony asked to whom I was assuming was Bucky, because I was way beyond being able to form any words. “Got her. When you’re ready.” Bucky said. I decided I missed his lips, and raised my head and puckered my lips. I heard him chuckle before pecking me and guiding me back into position. 

“Don’t move, or I gotta punish you.” He whispered before leaning up all the way. I gasped, before crying out when the flogger tassels met the sensitive skin inside my thigh. “Spread them wider.” Tony said, his hand nudging my legs apart. I whined, but let him move me how he wanted. I was way too gone to argue with him anyways. Not that I wanted to. 

I was cut out of my thoughts when the flogger came up this time, hitting the skin of my inner leg, dangerously close to my center. Bucky’s hands held me firmly in place, even when Tony brought the flogger to rest between my legs. “Relax, Sam.” Tony said, running a hand down my spine. I nodded, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. Within a second of me relaxing, he brought the flogger up rather than down, making me gasp and my head deepen the fuzzy feeling. 

Dear God almighty. That was, new. Good new, but never in a million years did I think I would enjoy getting hit...there. 

I jerked a little when the second blow came, being shoved down quickly towards omegaspsce. It was sudden, and left me breathless as I felt my mind cloud over completely. 

“Oh she’s right there, Tones.” Bucky said, sounding a little breathless himself. That right, they can feel my feelings now. Does that mean they can feel when I’m dropped? Or dropping? 

“Yeah I feel it too. One more, Sammie. Be a good girl and let go for us, okay? Just let go, I’ll be right here to get you when you do.” Tony said, running his hand up my quivering thigh lovingly. He was going to send me over the edge, and I have never wanted anything more. 

I clenched my hands that we’re still miraculously behind my head, feeling a little nervous when the leather left me again. “Relax, doll. Go down for us, yeah?” Bucky hummed, the deep rumble of his voice pushing me down even further. My head felt full of cotton, that oh so familiar feeling bringing comfort to me in a new situation. 

I felt Bucky readjust his grip, and Tony nudging my legs further apart just a tad. I was so far gone that I wasn’t even embarrassed from the position. “Last one, doll. Let go for me.” He whispered, kissing the back of my head. 

The anticipation was driving me insane, my hips moving back towards Tony on their own accord. I heard him tut quietly before Bucky’s grip tightened. I whined, my head clouding over. It was like my head was full of water, and the water was slowly turning from a calm lake into a tsunami, and I was going under with it. 

“Let go, Sam. Stop thinking.” Steve said in his firm alpha tone. My breath hitched at the tone and instantly it was like whatever residual thoughts lingered in my mind were washed away. My mind relaxed, and with it my body. I was so close to dropping, so fucking close. I just needed that one extra oomph. 

As if my alphas could read my mind, the room went deadly silent except for my labored breathing. That is, until the flogger was brought up onto my skin for the final time. With the hit that was laid, I let myself be washed under the waves of my drop. 

My mind went blank instantly and all my senses were blocked as I fell into clutches of omegaspace. A shuddered breath left my lips and I was down, and deep at that. 

My alphas worked quickly once I finally dropped. Bucky immediately let go of me and gently helped me into a more comfortable position. Steve got up and turned off the lights of the room, protecting my eyes from the harsh lights. Tony dropped the flogger, teaching up and gently removing the clamps before gathering me into his arms. 

“There you go, our good girl. You handled that so well, darling. So, so well. You made your alphas very happy and proud.” He said, letting his voice drop an octave so it sounded rumbly and smooth. I preened, leaning in to his hold as I slipped deeper into omegaspace. 

I was floating far away, their voices and touches feeling distant as I closed my eyes and let the sensation wash over me, pulling me down deeper into that wonderful feeling. 

Warmth surrounded me suddenly and I was pressed against something firm, but also soft. I made a sound of confusion until I was positioned so I could smell whatever it was. Alpha, that was one hundred percent my alpha. I groaned softly, nipping at the scent gland that was exposed to me. 

“Hey, none of that. You’re just supposed to scent it.” Tony’s voice reprimanded gently as he repositioned me. I let him do so, inhaling deeply as I let his comforting scent bathe over me. No feeling in the world compared to scenting your alpha during a drop or while getting aftercare, and I could stay here forever. 

The steady rhythm of Tony’s heartbeat kept me in a comfortable stasis, giving me something to focus on while my alpha’s conversed quietly. I could tell they were talking based on the vibrations coming from his chest. 

I lounged on him, letting his presence comfort me as I floated happily in omegaspace. 

\----

My alphas kept me down for a little longer than normal, Steve wanted to make sure I had a good drop before we went on our little endeavor. However, that meant I was groggy as hell when I was finally brought back up to the real world. 

Now, we were gathered in the living room as Steve thumbed through the reports of incidents in New York that have been pushed through to SHIELD’s database. I was wrapped tightly in a blanket still, cuddled in Bucky’s arms as I stared tiredly at the screen. 

“You can go tomorrow, baby.” Bucky whispered, kissing my marks on my neck lovingly. I shook my head, leaning back into him. “No. I wanna go today.” I said, watching Steve look through the reports for something to stick out. Bucky was trying to get m to agree on waiting to do a mission later, he wanted to be absolutely positive I was fully brought up from dropping. Which, I was. 

“You still seem out of it.” Clint said, making me roll my eyes and huff. “Hey now. Watch the attitude.” Bucky chastised, pinching my thigh. 

“Sorry. I’m fine though Clint. I feel level.” I said, shifting on Bucky’s lap and looking at the screen again. 

“Stop.” I said, making Steve pause mid swipe and look at me curiously. “What about that one?” I asked, getting up and pointing at one on the list. 

“That one? Really?” Steve asked, raising a brow and looking at me. It was in the underground of New York, reports of human trafficking with ties to the mafia were listed as the description. “Yeah. Why not? It’s not too much, and maybe we get to best up assholes taking people and selling them?” I shrugged. 

“That’s a little…low for our range of skill, darling.” Tony spoke up. I rolled my eyes at that, shaking my head. “What, the Avengers are too good to deal with human trafficking?” I asked accusingly. 

Steve’s face instantly twisted up at the words and shook his head. “Well, no. But that is usually something the police deal with.” Tony backtracked, making me roll my eyes. 

“She makes a good point. Why would human trafficking end up in SHIELD’s system? There’s gotta be something more going on there.” Natasha spoke, making me smile smugly. Take that, Tony. 

“Open it up.” Clint added on from his spot in Bruce’s lap. Bruce was gently rubbing his fingers through his hair, whispering loving words occasionally as he watched our interaction silently. 

“Yeah, Steve. Open it up.” I sassed, going back over to Bucky and plopping down next to him. “You’re sassy for just dropping.” Bucky teased, tickling my side. I laughed, pushing his hands away as I watched Steve open the file up. 

The room went quiet as we read the reports. Steve thumbed through the words, his shoulders tensing as he read on. “They...they are selling people?” I asked, my stomach knotting as I read through. 

“Not just selling people, auctioning off enhanced individuals.” Natasha snarled, her eyes locked on the screen. I felt nauseous as I read the words on the screen. There was an auction tonight in the undergrounds of New York. Mafia’s had a truce for the night and they would all be congregating and purchasing enhanced individuals to do their dirty work. The whole thing made me sick to my stomach, and I had to close my eyes when Steve scrolled down and there were photos of people that were listed as missing, but in reality, they were about to be sold like cattle. 

“So. Can we kill them?” Bucky asked nonchalantly, but the way his arms were tense around me showed he didn’t like what he was reading as much as the rest of us. 

“You can’t just go in and kill them all, babe. If we are going to do this, then it needs to be to get the enhanced and get them to safety. This is supposed to be an introductory mission for Sam, this might be too much.” Steve said, his eyebrows furring in concern.

“Objection. I can handle it.” I said, looking at Steve. He shook his head, opening his mouth to protest when Tony cut him off, “Steve. I think that this one would be a good one for her. We can send the two of you in to take the brunt of the action. But think about it, we have three super spy assassins plus a hulk, and me. I can get into their system and do whatever I need to do. We won’t get involved unless absolutely necessary. She is going to face worse assholes later on. She has been kicking ass in her training. Let her try it. We have the stealth suits, we have everything that could possibly be needed for something like this.” Tony said, trying to persuade Steve into letting this happen. 

I bit the inside of my cheek, trying to not smile. I knew if the rest of the pack agreed, then it would be game. Steve sighed, running his hand over the scruff on his face and looking over to Bucky and I. “Do I need to even ask your thoughts?” Steve asked, looking straight at Bucky who shrugged. “We wouldn’t let it get out of hand. I could be your eyes from above, and if things get messy then you have the literal Avengers backing you guys up.” Bucky said, his fingers trailing up and down my arm lightly as he spoke. 

Steve’s jaw tightened a little, and I knew he was falling into his captain mode now that the prospect of a mission was being discussed. He looked at our three beta mates, wanting their input too. “I know first hand, she can handle anything that comes her way.” Clint said, giving a firm nod. Natasha nodded in agreement before adding, “Steve, you know this is going to happen at some point anyway. She is going to have all of us around her, nothing will happen to her again.” she said in her soothing voice, almost as if she was trying to reassure Steve. 

“I have to agree with the others. I think this is a good start mission, and if it means saving those people from being sold into slavery, then I can’t complain.” Bruce added with a little shrug of his shoulders. Steve sighed, nodding his head before looking at me. “Alright. We leave tonight at nine. The auction is supposed to be at midnight on the dot. That will give us time to make a plan and go over rules and positions. But listen to me now when I say this, Sam. If you so much as go off the plan by an inch, I am pulling you off the mission. The deal with these things is you listen to the lead of the mission, and today it’s me. Things can go bad quickly. I don’t want to risk you getting hurt. You got it?” Steve asked, looking at me intently. I nodded quickly, not wanting to risk getting pulled from the mission before it even starts. 

“I got it. No disobeying orders. I can do that. I promise.” I said, sitting a little straighter in my spot. He nodded, pursing his lips before looking at Tony. “Let’s go take a look at the stealth suits then.” 

\----

I bounced on my toes nervously from my place next to Natasha. We were all geared up and in the Quinjet, getting ready to go out to downtown New York for the mission. Tony had the specs of a building pulled up, getting it ready so Steve could give us our jobs. Nobody else looked nervous, not that they should. This is child's play compared to their normal missions. 

“Okay. Focus up.” Tony said, stepping to the side for Steve to take over. “This is a fairly simple mission. Get in, get the authorities on the scene, secure a perimeter so nobody can leave, and get those enhanced people out of there. Ideally, no casualties. Easy in, easy out.” Steve began, expanding the image before looking at me directly. 

“You wanted this, so you and I are the main force on this. We stick together, you won’t be leaving my sight unless instructed to do so. We are going to begin here.” he said, pointing at a side entrance to the building. “We will start here. Bucky is going to start with us, but right here,” he said, looking at Bucky as he pointed at a stairwell, “is where you are going to branch off. About two hundred feet in, there is an overhang that looks over the auction hall. That’s where you’re going to be staked.” Steve said, continuing when Bucky raised his chin in acknowledgment. 

I tuned Steve out, taking a second to observe our little team. We were all in much darker outfits than normal. Natasha’s outfit was the only exception, hers was black no matter what. Clint was wearing a black skin tight jacket, his quiver over his chest and resting on his back. Bucky was wearing his black tactical pants, loaded to the nines with ammunition and guns. His metal arm and hand were totally covered with the sleeve of his black shirt and a black leather glove. 

Tony and Bruce was watching from the side, neither of them had special gear on like the rest of us. Bruce came with us not because he thought he would be needed, but mainly as moral support. And to watch the feed from the Quinjet and let us know if we had targets coming towards us. 

I looked down at my own glove covered hands, my heart thudding hard in my chest. My suit wasn’t much different than the other one Tony made me. It was still reinforced in certain areas and held the same look, the only thing different was it was all black with no red accents. It still would let me use my powers the way the other one did, but it had some extra features in the inner workings that Tony deemed unimportant. Probably some more stupid safety protocols. Peter and I decided he liked those things way too much. 

“Ahem.” someone said, bringing my attention back to my pack who were now all staring at me. “I’m sorry, were we boring you?” Tony asked, a smirk playing at his lips. I flushed a deep red and shook my head. “No. Sorry, just getting lost in my own head. It’s a maze up there.” I said, gripping my right hand with my left. A nervous habit I have developed since I lost feeling in it. 

“Well try to focus. We should be landing soon. I want to talk to you about your rules for this.” Steve said, shooting me a stern look when I groaned and rolled my eyes. 

“Dude, I am basically an Avenger. I don’t need rules.” I said, crossing my arms and cocking my hip, letting my sass radiate through the room. Clint snorted, hiding his face in Natasha’s shoulder as he tried to hide his laughter. Natasha had a smirk, looking at Steve with raised brows. Tony let out a sharp bark of laughter, shaking his head fondly. 

“Did you just call me dude?” Steve asked incredulously, his cheeks tinting red a little. “Yup.” I said simply, biting my cheek when I saw his cheeks flush deeper and he sighed in annoyance. He turned to Bucky, who was watching on in amusement. 

“Back in the day a lady wouldn’t be caught dead talkin to her fella like that.” Bucky teased, making me snort. “Back in the day, a lady wouldn’t be caught dead wearing a catsuit either. Can we go on with the rules? I promise I will play nice.” I said, trying to make up for the sass. Steve rolled his eyes but continued anyway. 

“Alright. We already said it, but you are to stay by my side the entire time. No trying and doing things off on your own. You don’t have full control of your powers yet, and tonight is not the time to experiment with them.” he said, waiting to continue until I voiced my acknowledgments. 

“Next we also mentioned, but I want to drill it into that stubborn brain of yours. You listen to us when we give instruction. I don’t mean to sound like an asshole, but you are at the bottom of the chain of command. Any disobeying will result in you coming back to the jet and staying there. I cannot stress that enough. Am I clear on that?” he said, his voice full of seriousness. 

“Yes. You are clear.” I said, nodding in understanding. 

“Good. Keep your comm line open, you will be able to hear us and we will be able to hear you. Remember, stick by me and listen to my commands.” Steve said. “Got it.” I said, standing still when Tony came over and began outfitting me with the wireless comm that went in my ear. 

“How does that feel?” he asked when it was set up all the way. “Weird.” I said, making a face at the feeling of something in only one ear, but not the other. “You will get used to it. Don’t take it out. Do you have your bracelet on?” he asked. I help up my left wrist, letting him pull down the sleeve to see the metal piece resting there. “Good. That stays on too.” he said, leaning down and kissing my lips lightly. 

“Nat has your stuff out, go grab it from her.” he said, patting my butt before nudging me towards our beta mate. 

Natasha handed a pistol to Clint, who stuck it on the thigh holster he had strapped on. Bucky was already loaded with his own guns, and Natasha fitted herself with a few before looking at Steve. “You carrying?” she asked, holding up a .45 in question. 

“Nah, I got two people as my eyes. I shouldn't need it.” he said, waving her off. She shrugged before looking at me and crooking her finger towards herself. “Come here, detka.” she said. I walked towards her easily, stopping in front of her. “What are you most accurate with?” she asked. I opened my mouth to reply before I was cut off by Bucky. 

“Nine millimeter or the forty caliber Smith and Wesson. She ain’t bad with the thirty eight special either, but there isn’t a safety on that so I would say the other two.” he said. I shrugged and looked at Natasha again, who nodded and grabbed said firearms. Bucky was the main one who did firearms training with me. He knew how accurate I was probably even better than I do. 

Natasha placed the guns in front of me, which I immediately grabbed and opened the chamber on, making sure there weren’t already rounds in it. A little habit Bucky taught me for safety precautions. Once I deemed there were no rounds, I grabbed one of the ten round magazines and put it in, sliding the chamber closed before holstering them. Next I grabbed a few knives, which I have also gotten pretty good at handling. 

I felt the jet begin to descend and I knew we were close. “Alright. Remember, get in, get the enhanced out, no casualties. A simple mission, everybody report when they get into place. I love you all, be safe, and be smart.” Steve said, fastening the strap under his chin for his cowl. A pair of arms wrapped around me and I was swooped into a kiss. I let out a little noise before melting into it. Clint. 

“I have plans for us when this is all over.” he whispered before letting me go. We all exchanged kisses and words of love, before the back of the jet opened up to the brisk New York night. Steve led the way out, which I followed closely. He stopped before grabbing my hand and leading me to the edge of the roof we were on. “See that building?” he asked, pointing at a brick building that was two structures away. “Yeah?” I said, looking at him curiously. 

“That is where we are going. We need to get over there without being seen on the ground. What is your plan?” he asked, crossing his arms. The clanking of metal boots told me that Tony was walking up behind us, waiting to see what we would be doing. Bucky appeared on my left, looking at the building with a smirk then over at me. 

Crap, how would I do that? I walked to the edge, determining it was too far for me to jump. There was nothing connecting the buildings that I could cross over. So how would this work? I thought about it, letting the breeze of the night whip at my nose. Wait, the breeze. 

I looked down at my hands before back up at Steve who was waiting for my answer. “I could use these?” I asked, holding up my hands a little nervously. He nodded before saying, “Yup. You sure could. Can you think of anything else?” I thought about it before shaking my head. Nope, I couldn't. 

“Alright. So make it happen then.” he said, walking to the edge of the building too. “You want me to go first?” I asked, my stomach twisting nervously. He shrugged, grabbing his shield from his back and putting it on his arm. “They usually say ladies first, but I will let it slide this once.” he said as he backed up from the edge. What the hell is he doing? 

Steve began running then towards me, and my heart sank a little. Holy shit he was going to jump over to the next building. Before I could even protest, he pushed off the ledge and laughed himself towards the slightly shorter building. The breath left my lungs in a gasp, and my hand immediately reached over to grip Bucky’s arm as I closed my eyes. The thud of metal hitting the roof told me that at the very least the shield made it across. But what about my mate? 

I felt Bucky shaking from laughter, and I opened my eyes and peeked over the edge. To my immense relief, Steve was standing there looking up at us. I could’ve cried with relief, but I settled for smacking Bucky’s chest for laughing. “That’s not funny. I just watched him jump off a building.” I pouted, looking back down to Steve. “That’s nothing, Sammie. Nat saw him jump out of an airplane without a parachute.” Tony piped up, appearing on my other side. My mouth dropped and I looked down again at our reckless head alpha. 

“How is he not dead?” I asked, shaking my head in disbelief. “If I had a nickel for every time I have asked that…” Bucky said quietly, making Tony snort. 

“You guys planning on standing there all night or actually joining us on this mission?” Clint’s voice spoke in my ear, causing me to jump a little at the sudden sound. I looked at Bucky who smirked before backing up like Steve did. Oh no… 

“You are seriously about to also jump off that building?” I asked, my eyes going wide. “Yeah. It’ll be fun.” he said before running towards the ledge the same way Steve did. I flinched when I saw his feet leave the edge, and held my breath until I heard the thud that was his body rolling as he landed on the roof. “Your turn.” Tony said, his faceplate flipping down. 

“I’m not good at using my powers for the air.” I said uneasily, looking at the building uneasily. “You will do just fine, I will be in the air to catch you if needed. We won’t let anything happen. The other two are waiting for you on the other side. You got this, I know you do.” Tony encouraged. I took a steadying breath, if I wanted to go on missions I need to be able to use the thing that gave me the ability in the first place. Without powers they wouldn’t have ever let me on the team, well, I wasn’t technically on the team yet. But close enough. 

I slowly walked to the edge of the building to where the tips of my boots hung over the edge. I closed my eyes for a second, feeling the breeze whip around me. It wasn't too strong, but I had been able to conjure up wind outside the other day to lift me off the ground with less. “Just like we practiced. Start with hovering before moving.” Tony said, referring back to the time we first began trying out my powers. He told me about the first time he tried using the repulsors to fly, and suggested I started slowly and hovered until I felt stable enough to move. 

I closed my eyes and held my hands down by my sides, similar to the way Tony stood when he hovered. “Ok, I am going to be between the buildings. Focus on where you want to go.” he said before the sound of the suit powering up filled the night air. I forced the sound out of my mind, focusing on the feeling of the air around me. With a deep breath, I centered my energy and focused on the thought of letting the air around me move beneath my hands and feet. Hover, don’t move. 

I knew the moment that I succeeded, the air around me shifted and my body felt lighter. “There ya go, darling. Keep that steady then move.” Tony’s voice spoke in my ear. I opened my eyes, staring straight ahead as I focused on keeping my body hovering. I soon felt comfortable enough to begin trying to move. 

When I first tried this, I thought it was the weirdest thing. I was literally flying, which was a weird thought that took some getting used to, but Wanda assured me it was the coolest superpower. 

Slowly, I began moving towards where Steve and Bucky were watching with sharp eyes. They knew Tony would never let me fall, but I now knew what it was like to watch your mate fly through the air between two buildings. So I could only imagine the fear they felt as they watched me actually fly. 

I made it a point to not look down, especially when Tony appeared in front of me and flipped his faceplate up. “Doing great, only a few more feet. Keep your eyes up.” He guided, his eyes flicking down to where I had my hands out and keeping me upright. 

Before I knew it, Tony and I were above the other roof right above Bucky and Steve. With a sigh of relief, I dropped my powers and landed on the roof. “Holy shit.” I breathed, looking back at the other building in disbelief. I just did that. I used the air to move me. I just basically flew. That was awesome. 

“Everything okay?” Natasha’s voice spoke through the comms, drawing me out of my daze. “All good. We just got Sam over. Heading over to the east side of the building.” Steve said before looking at me. “Good job, doll. I’m real proud of ya. I’ll make sure to show ya later, but we got to get a move on.” He said before grabbing my forearm and pulling me towards him. “Let’s go. Tones, be our eyes from outside.” Steve said before we began jogging to the edge of the building. Bucky trailed behind us as Tony took off ahead of us to scout out the area. 

“All clear up here.” Tony said through the comm system. “All clear in here.” Clint added from wherever Steve had them positioned. 

“Copy that. We are about to go down.” Steve said before turning and looking at Bucky and I. “I know I don’t need to say it, but I think you both could use a reminder. No going off the plan, follow my lead and for the love of god, do as I say.” He said, giving each of us a pointed look. 

I looked at Bucky who looked less than amused at the reminder but nodded his head regardless. He slung his rifle on his back before walking to the roof access ladder that leads to the door we would be going in. “I’ll get in position. Keep our gal safe, punk.” He said before all but jumping down the ladder. He moved so quickly I hardly had time to blink before he was on the ground. 

Things were kind of a blur from there if I am honest. It was a quick ordeal getting from the roof down to the ground. Steve took a quick look around to make sure everything was clear before we slipped through the side door into the building. Instantly, my hand came up to cover my mouth and nose as the smells of the auction house invaded my senses. My sense of smell got enhanced with the rest of me, and I could very clearly smell distressed omegas, and aroused alphas. Somewhere mixed in there was a ton of cigar smoke and booze. Oh, and let’s not forget the stench of sex that seemed to linger in the air. 

“I thought this was an auction for enhanced, not a brothel” I hissed at Steve, my face twisting in disgust. His nose scrunched and he shook his head to clear himself from the distractions. “I thought so too. Must be their side gig. Come on, we need to get in the back where they have the enhanced. Bruce, how are we looking?” Steve said, pulling the shield off his back and positioning it in front of him before motioning me to follow him. 

“So far, you two are looking clear. Clint and Nat are in position already, Bucky is above you guys. No extras until you get about fifteen yards from the holding room.” Bruce’s voice said through the comms. I looked up when he mentioned Bucky, smirking when I saw him on the landing above us. He was already watching Steve and I, and smirked back before schooling his face back into a blank expression and nodding at Steve. Right. This was supposed to be mine and Steve’s mission. They were just backup in case shit hits the fan. 

“Wait, Steve.” I whispered, grabbing his shoulder as a question popped into my head. He stopped, raising his brow and waiting for me to continue. “What are we doing with the enhanced once we get them out of here?” I asked, unsure if letting a bunch of enhanced people loose in New York was a good idea. 

His eyebrows scrunched together before realization washed over his face and he let out a sigh. “You weren’t listening on the jet, were you? No, of course, you weren’t.” he said with an eye roll before giving me an exasperated look. “You and I are going to talk about your listening skills after this. As I said in the jet, when you weren’t listening, we have a SHIELD team on the way who are going to intercept them. They are just going to do a basic physical evaluation to make sure nobody is injured, then what happens from there is out of our hands.” he said before continuing our trek towards the back room. 

We walked in silence, Steve with his shield up and me with my pistol in my hands ready to go. A few glances up confirmed that Bucky was following us from a little distance on the landing.

“Incoming to the left, Cap.” Clint’s voice said suddenly. Steve’s arm instantly was around me and pulling us into the shadows of the wall. His hand clutched me tight as he brought the shield in front of us, just low enough so we could see above it. I held my breath as two men walked past us. They looked like stereotypical mob men. Black suits, slicked back hair, and a cigar between their fingers. They were speaking in what sounded like Italian, which I was not fluent in. I watched as they continued down the hallway where we just came, not daring to take a breath on the off chance they noticed Steve and I. 

“Clear.” Bucky’s voice rang out after a few beats of silence. I let out a slow breath, briefly leaning into Steve for some comfort. This was my first mission, and everything that happened was new and scary, so coming that close to being seen got my heart beating a little faster than normal. 

“You’re alright. You need to keep it together for now though, we are close.” Steve said, letting me go before beginning to move forward again. Voices were getting louder as we continued down the hallway and I could hear men boasting and laughing. Glasses were clinking as jazz music was being played. It was like something straight out of a movie and I felt like we were walking into an underground speakeasy. 

“Stay behind me.” Steve ordered when the light of the main room began flooding into the dark hallway. I peeked around him, seeing a ton of round tables surrounding a stage with a catwalk. To the right of the stage was a podium where I assume the auctioneer would be calling out numbers. 

My stomach churned as I looked at the scene. Mostly men were here, but there were a few females littered through the crowd. It was obvious that most of the people here were alphas, except for the odd omega who was kneeling on the ground. It was like nothing I had ever seen. Everyone was dressed in black tie attire, suits and dresses. “You are going to want to take a right, Steve.” Bruce said when we came to a fork in the hallway. He nodded, checking around us before slipping into the right side of the fork. This hallway was dark, very, very dark. I couldn't even see my hand in front of my face. My breath hitched a little as I lost sight of Steve, and my heart began thudding harder in my chest. 

“Steve?” I whispered, reaching in front of me hoping to feel his back. Panic settled in my chest when he didn’t respond to my call. “Steve?” I called in my regular voice, hoping he would hear me now. “Sam.” he called back, but I couldn’t tell from what direction. That was the thing about a dark hallway, you didn’t know which direction was forward, and you didn’t know where you came from or where you are going. 

“Guys, someone is entering the hallway.” Bruce’s voice said, making real panic settle in me. Oh fuck. I began walking forward, well, what I was praying to god was forward. “Sam, get up against the wall.” Steve said through the comm system. “Steve where are you?” I whispered back, not wanting to stop until I found him. A pair of clicking footsteps were heard through the hallway then. At least it sounded like a woman, I could take on a woman. 

“Samantha get against the wall. That is an order.” Steve said into the comm again. “Whatever you are thinking is a bad idea, Sam. Listen to Cap.” Tony said suddenly. Right, they could feel what I could. 

“God damn it, Sam. Now is not the time to play hero.” Bucky said harshly, making me flinch. Too much was happening, this was too much. I needed to figure out a plan. What would get us out of this situation? Well first, I needed to see. Next, I needed to get rid of whoever was coming towards us. Without much second thought, I conjured a small flame in my right hand. Sure as shit, a woman was no more than ten feet in front of me. She stopped dead in her tracks, her face blanching in the flickering light of my flame. 

“What are you- how did you get out?” she asked, taking a small step back. I eyeballed her, seeing her right hand about to slip into her pocket. “Stop.” I bit out, raising my pistol with my left hand and pointing it square at her chest. She instantly stopped, fear crossing her face as she took in the situation. “What's in your pocket?” I asked, walking towards her a little. “I-” she began but cut herself off. “Please don’t hurt me.” she said, her face paling as I got even closer. Out of my peripherals, I noticed Steve walking up behind us with the shield raised in defense. 

“Not planning on it.” I said, before holstering my gun. As I did that, I grabbed one of the sedative patches Natasha fitted me with. Skin contact with it would knock a person unconscious for at least a few hours. I didn’t see the need to kill her, so I grabbed the patch with my gloved hand and walked up closer to her. She stood her ground admirably, but visibly flinched when I reached out and put the patch on her arm. “Sleep tight.” I said, stepping out of the way when her eyes rolled back into her head and her body hit the ground. As soon as she was down, Steve was grabbing my arm and pinning me against the wall. 

“Are you out of your goddamn mind?” he hissed, pressing me against the wall tighter. “Ouch.” I said, trying to push him off of me. “Answer me.” he said angrily, making me pause. Oh shit, he was mad. “No.” I said, struggling to get out of his grasp. “Really? Sure seemed like it to me. What were you thinking? She would have walked right past you like she to did me if you would have listened.” he hissed, trying to keep his voice down. 

“Okay, I get it. I need to listen. We're getting close to the holding room, can we continue this later?” I asked, flinching when he growled angrily. “Easy, Steve.” Natasha’s soothing voice spoke through the comm. Oh man, they were all listening to me get reprimanded in the middle of a mission. How embarrassing. 

“You gave away our position.” he growled out, letting go of me finally. “You could have gotten yourself killed. What if she was carrying a gun and shot without a second thought? Just like that. You could've gotten killed. Do you understand that? It’s not me I am worried about. I know what I am doing. You, on the other hand, do not.” he scolded before letting out a huff. 

“Guys, there isn't much time for this. They are starting.” Clint said cautiously. It was never a good idea to get between an alpha and his omega when discipline is being dished out. Mission or not. “Copy that. We are on our way.” Steve said before turning back to me. His eyes were sharp in the light of my flame, and I could see how upset he was. And of course, I could feel it basically radiating off of him. “Stay by my side, and so help me god you better listen.” Steve said, giving me a stern glare before we continued down the hallway. 

We made our way to a large metal door at the end of the hallway that had a thick padlock on it. Great. “I need a noise distraction.” Steve said, pushing me behind him before raising his shield. “Distraction in three...two...one” Tony’s voice said before Steve punched forward and the edge of the shield broke the lock. “What was the distraction?” I asked, slowly pushing open the door. “Don’t know, but it was Tony so I am sure it was good. Get behind me all the way.” he said, pushing me behind him and keeping a tight grip on me as he pushed the door open all the way. 

Inside was a blue light lit room, which instantly threw my vision off. The room had steel walls and floors, but what made it worse was the cages full of people. Some were laying on the ground while others were standing, but none of them touched the bars of the cages. “They are electrically charged.” Bruce’s voice said, providing insight why nobody was touching the cages. 

“Holy shit.” I breathed out, looking at a large screen projection of a girl on the catwalk, standing in nothing but a pair of shorts and a sports bra as people bid on her. Her description?  _ Telepathic and Psychokinesis.  _ The worst part of it was she looked no older than sixteen. Tears were streaming down her face as the numbers on the board continued to go up. How fucking sick. 

“Steve. We need to get them out of here.” I whispered, looking up at my alpha. My stomach was churning uneasily as I looked around at the people around me. There was no handler in here, as he was currently standing behind the girl on the stage with a baton in his hands. “Yeah. Tony? Is SHIELD ready to intercept them?” Steve asked into the comm. Tony was meeting with SHIELD who would be bringing some sort of transport vehicle or something to one of the back walls, which Tony would cut into so we could get these people out of here. 

“Yup, we are ready out here. Tell me when and I will cut the power supply. The gates will open and we will have to act fast to get everyone out of there.” Tony said. 

“Clint, Nat? You two in position?” Steve asked our beta mates who were positioned in the ducts above the entrance to the back room. They were covering us from above while Bucky did the same from a different angle. I didn’t actually know where he went, but I knew he was standing watch somewhere. 

“Yup. Whenever you guys decide you are ready, we got you covered.” Clint said, Natasha voicing her affirmations with him. “Awesome, I start on that side and you do this one?” I asked Steve, not waiting for him to answer before jogging over to the furthest cage where a young male was sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest. 

“Hey.” I hissed, getting his attention. His eyes widened and he scooted back a little, fear crossing his face. “No, no, no. I ain't here to sell ya. Can ya talk?” I asked, crouching down so I was on his level. “Yea.” he whispered, his voice making him sound even younger than he looked. “Good. See that guy over there?” I asked, pointing at Steve who was talking to a girl in a cage as well. 

“Captain America.” he whispered, looking at me in shock. “Yeah, sure is. Him and I are going to get you guys out of here. Okay? The power is going to go off and these cages are going to open. When they do, you all need to run like hell over to that wall. There will be some people in there and they are going to take you somewhere safe. Got it?” I asked, smiling at him when he nodded. “Good. I am going to tell the others, hang in there.” I said, getting up quickly to talk to the girl in the next cage. 

We did this until every single person was spoken to, we had to duck and hide once when they brought back the girl who just sold to grab another. Soon, Steve and I met back up in the middle where I spoke to the last person. Now, everyone was on their feet looking at Steve and I hopefully. “Everyone agreed. We just need to make sure Tony is out there with SHIELD, then I say lets do it.” I said, looking at my mate for assurance. He nodded, looking at the back wall where Tony should be. 

“Tones? What is your position?” Steve asked, waiting for Tony’s reply. “Waiting for you two.” was the reply. I nodded, looking around at the people around me. None of them looked over thirty, but the youngest was a little girl who was ten. She had elemental powers, like me, and sold for over twenty million. Twenty million for a little girl. I vowed that if things went wrong, she would be the only one I truly made sure got out of here.

“Alright. Buck? Clint? Nat? How are we looking from above?” Steve asked, grabbing his shield off his back. I grabbed my pistol, making sure it was loaded before putting it back in my holster. I didn’t want to worry about shooting back unless I had to. I wanted to focus on getting everyone out of here. “In position, most of these guys are packing so as soon as the power goes off it is going to get nasty.” Natasha said, making me frown. 

“To be expected. Okay, everyone ready? Good. Tony, whenever you’re ready.” Steve said, walking to the opening of the stage to cover me while I got everyone out. He nodded once, his face hardening. All or nothing, Sam. “Three, two, one...now.” Tony said before the light shut off and the cages opening. 

The people in the cages instantly began rushing out of the cages, and the light from Tony’s laser on his suit illuminated the room before an emergency backup power reserve sounded a loud alarm in the room. “Everyone out! Now!” I urged, pushing them towards the wall that was now cut open to reveal a cargo truck with SHIELD agents pulling them in. 

The first gunshot made me jump, especially when I heard the familiar pop of Bucky’s rifle shooting back. “Any day now.” his voice said quickly over the comms before more gunshots were heard and women began screaming from the auction hall. 

There were easily over fifty enhanced, and they were bottlenecking the opening to the truck as they all rushed to get in. “Sam! Get them out of here.” Steve said from his place behind me, grabbing my attention away from herding the people to the truck. I looked over, seeing him holding his shield up as people shot bullet after bullet at it. Did he need help? Should I help? I should help. 

What did I do best? Fire and earth. If I created a hole in the floor, I could level the whole building and kill us all. Which is quite counterproductive. Fire it is. 

“Move.” I told Steve, before conjuring two flames in my hands. “Everyone out!” I said before thrusting my hands out and creating a wall of fire where the men were trying to get back into here. Steve backed up quickly, looking at me with wide eyes as I dropped my arms and watched the flames lick at the walls as it began to spread. 

“Oh shit.” I heard Clint say before I heard him urging Natasha to move quickly. “Well, that is one way to keep them out.” Tony’s voice said from next to me, startling me enough to where I raised my fist in defense. “Woah now. Just me.” he said, raising his hand as he looked at the wall of fire. 

“You know, I don’t think I remember this being part of the plan.” he said, looking at Steve with a raised brow. “Because it wasn’t.” Steve said, looking at me with the same look. “Okay, in my defense. They were shooting at you.” I said, gesturing at the area Steve was before. “And I was just fine letting them until everyone was out.” he said before pointing at the fire. “Put it out before we leave. I doubt anybody stuck around after that.” he said, putting his shield on his back before pressing the comm on his ear. 

“Did you three get out?” he asked, referring to Natasha, Bucky and Clint. “Yup. We are on the roof.” Clint said before Bucky and Natasha pitched in too so we all heard their voices. “Great. Sam, put this out. I am starving and want to go home.” Tony said, looking at the truck that was now being closed and taken to whenever SHIELD decided to take them. I rolled my eyes, but began the process of putting out the fire. 

\----

“I don't see what I did wrong!” I whined, jogging to catch up to Steve who was walking briskly to the pack wing. We just landed from our little mission, and Steve ended debrief with saying I needed more training before I went back out. 

“That’s shocking. I thought you knew everything.” Steve said, looking over at me through the corner of his eye before looking forward again. Bucky snorted from behind us, and I flipped him the bird before looking back at Steve. “Come on, don’t be like this, babe. What did I do?” I asked, trying to pull the pet name card to hopefully butter him up a little. Steve sighed, stopping and looking at me square in the eyes. 

I stopped too, staggering a little from the sudden stop but catching my footing quickly. “We will meet you guys at the wing.” he said to the others, but never looked away from me. Was he mad? Why was he mad? I tried to focus on his emotions, but I didn’t feel anger coming from him. I felt relief, pride but also frustration? God, men are so complex sometimes. 

He waited until the pack was past us before crossing his arms and looking at me. “Steve come on, what did I do? Why are you mad at me?” I whined, sticking my bottom lip out in a pout. He huffed a laugh, trying to suppress his little smile before shaking his head. 

“It's not what you did, it is what you didn’t do. You did what every new agent or Avenger does on their first mission. You ran before you could walk. You didn’t listen, which you and I are going to be addressing at a different time in a different way. But that was rule number one. Not only did you not listen, you broke orders. You went off the plan, and you put hundreds of people in danger while doing that. You put your pack in danger, Sam. Do you realize that?” he said, his jaw clenching as he spoke. I frowned, suddenly not wanting to have this conversation anymore. 

“You didn't know how the structural integrity of that building was. What if it came down from that fire? You didn't think before you decided that setting fire to a building was a good idea, did you? Because if you took a second to actually think about it, you would have realized that was not the best decision to make.” Steve said, his shoulders sagging before running his hand through his hair. 

I bit my lip, shaking my head at his words. I did think! I didn’t put a crack in the floor, which would have been bad. I blinked the tears that pricked at my eyes away, sniffling quickly as I thought everything over. Maybe he is right, maybe I wasn’t ready for this. 

I was suddenly engulfed with the scent that was uniquely Steve, and buried my head into his chest as I desperately tried not to cry. “I’m not mad, baby girl. I'm actually very proud of you. As far as first missions go, that was not bad. We got done what we set out to do. Nobody really got hurt. The people that were shot are okay. Nobody died, and that was what we wanted. I am just not sure you are ready for more right now. Which isn’t bad. A little more training then I think you will be.” he said, kissing my head before tightening his arms around me. 

“I’m sorry.” I mumbled into his chest, closing my eyes and letting him comfort me. “No reason to be, but all is forgiven. Now come on, we all need a shower and some food. I think we have a pizza in the freezer.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyy!  
So, first mission. Not too exciting, kinda sloppy, just the way I would want mine to be, lol.  
Yeah, I didn't think Sam was ready for a super extreme mission, and I have been watching way too many gangster movies and wanted to write about the mafia. Anyways, hopefully, this didn't disappoint y'all too much!  
I want to get back on a posting schedule, but I am not sure how often it is going to be.  
Pleeeeease stick this out with me! This is going to get better, I promise! This chapter just sucked a little.  
In the next chapter I want to write Sam's 21st birthday, and another mating. Idk which beta yet, but we will see. So yeah, more domesticness in the next chapter!  
Thanks for the support, as always! I love you all so much!! Xoxo  
-B


	34. Let's get this party started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhh my gosh. So. I have had this chapter done for literally a month, but I never thought to upload it. To be quite honest, I forgot about the fact I wrote it!!  
Life has been insane...HELLO 2021!!!  
Thank you all for your love and warm thoughts in regards to my last update, you all made me feel so loved by people I don't even know. You guys mean the world to me!  
This chapter is probably full of errors, and is def not my best writing, but fuck it. I just wanted to write it to get to the fun that happens in the next chapter.  
I love you all, thank you for your support and I hope this update is the first of many regular ones!  
Please enjoy!

“Bahamas?” Tony asked, leading the way to his office. 

“Nah.” I said, looking through the calendar for what we had scheduled today. I had slowly begun working as Tony’s PA again, well when the both of us weren’t busy messing around in the lab or at the compound, or when I wasn’t training with the others. 

“No? Nothing tropic then?” he asked, nodding at the people in the lobby as we made our way to the elevator. 

“We don't need to go anywhere, plus we just got back from the island, babe. I don’t think I could handle another sunburn.” I said, looking up at him with a smirk before going back to our schedule. “Okay, fair enough. What were you thinking? It is your birthday after all.” he said, guiding me into the elevator when the doors opened up and I was too busy shooting Pepper off an email about our meetings for today to notice. 

“I don’t know. Something fun? I don’t think the people receiving the party are supposed to plan the party.” I said, pressing my Starkpad to my chest and giving him my attention as the elevator slowly began its ascent. 

“Well I want to make sure it’s somewhere you want to go.” he said, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back against the wall across from me and giving me a smile. I rolled my eyes fondly, shaking my head. “Haven’t you guys caught on that I just like being with you? And that it doesn't matter where we go? I am perfectly content staying inside and watching movies and ordering sushi. We don’t have to even leave home.” I said, crossing my ankles and leaning against the wall as well. 

“Well of course, but where is somewhere you really want to go? We can literally go anywhere. This is your trip, baby.” he said, pushing off the wall and walking up to me. He pressed his body flush against mine, successfully pinning me against the wall. Instantly, my omega instincts kicked in and my knees turned to jelly the moment my alpha’s scent hit me. 

“What are you doing?” I asked a little breathlessly, looking up at him through my lashes. He smirked, leaning down to press a light kiss to my mating marks that were proudly displayed with my low neck blouse that Natasha insisted I wore this morning.

“Just admiring my beautiful omega.” he said, trailing kisses up to my jaw before planting one on my lips. I preened at his attention, tilting my chin to get a better angle to deepen our kiss. Too soon for my liking though, the elevator came to a halt when we reached the office floor. I whined a little when he broke away, but didn’t kick up too much of a fuss. Bucky made sure I left with Tony on my best behavior, especially after we had a little “discussion” about my attitude yesterday. 

“Come on, we are meeting with Pep before we start the day.” Tony said, nodding at Susan behind the desk before walking to Pepper’s office and walking in without knocking.

“You know, I could be doing something inappropriate and you would just walk in on it.” Pepper said, typing away on her computer without even looking up. “Nothing I haven’t seen before, and Sam is no stranger to promiscuous situations.” Tony said, walking to the front of her desk and sitting down in one of the chairs before looking at me. 

“Do you want to kneel or sit?” he asked me with a quirked brow. I thought about it for a moment, I loved to kneel for my mates, but did I want to put myself in that vulnerable of a position in front of Pepper? Not that she hasn’t seen it before, she has come to the compound while I was having a domming session before, and then there was the whole tower incident. 

“Kneel?” I asked just above a whisper, biting my lip a little nervously as I looked at the open door behind us. I didn’t mind Pepper but what if someone walked by? But on the other hand, very seldom do I pass up the opportunity to kneel, and I didn’t want today to be one of those days. 

“Course, baby. Pep, do you have a pillow?” Tony asked, giving me a warm smile before standing up. Pepper nodded, opening a drawer under her desk and pulling out a small pillow. Tony walked to the door and closed it firmly, making me sigh in relief. Thank God he knew what my concerns were without me even having to voice them. 

He took the pillow from Pepper and placed it on the ground next to the chair before turning to me and holding out his hand. I placed my tablet in his hand, smiling a little at the gesture. It was those small things that meant the most to me. “Alright, go ahead.” Tony said as he sat down in his chair, placing my Starkpad on his lap and watching me expectantly. I easily got onto my knees, getting into the proper positioning before looking up at Tony. 

“Good job, darling. Go ahead and just relax.” he said, reaching out and cupping the back of my neck firmly, but not hard. I relaxed at his touch, loosening my body and leaning my head against his leg and looking up at Pepper. She smiled warmly at me before focusing her attention on Tony. 

Tony’s fingers left my neck before he began running them through my hair. Nat helped me straighten it last night during our girls night, so my blue hair now reached just above my collarbone. 

I sighed happily at the feeling, relaxing further as I closed my eyes and let the rush of endorphins warm my body. It never failed to amaze me how just a simple touch from my alpha’s can make me feel so warm and fuzzy. 

Time became irrelevant as Tony and Pepper talked, and I slipped happily into that in between phase of reality and omegaspace. It was the same little phase that I slip into during quiet time, it isn’t as relieving as omegaspace but it still provides that little bit of tranquility that comes with it. 

I startled a little when a firm pressure appeared on the back of my neck again before relaxing when I realized it was Tony intentionally bringing me back to reality. “Come back up, baby. Pepper wants to visit with you before our day really begins.” Tony said in his ‘alpha voice’, eliciting a shiver to run down my spine. 

“I’m up. I didn’t go all the way down.” I said, removing my head from his leg and kneeling so I was straight up. I took a deep, grounding breath before shaking my head to clear any lingering fuzziness away. I gave myself a moment to make sure I felt totally clear before looking back at Tony for silent permission to get up. He nodded once, and I took that as my cue.

I carefully rose to my feet, smiling when Tony’s hands appeared on my waist to steady me before I was pulled into his lap. 

“So, miss Sam, we haven’t caught up in a while. How are things going?” Pepper asked, leaning forward to rest her elbows on the desk, and gave me one of her most dazzling smiles. I blushed a little, leaning back into my alpha’s chest. 

“Good. Been training a lot, then working with Tony at home on occasion. Other than that, not much. Been starting to play a little more which is awesome. Uhhhh, otherwise I don’t think much else has happened.” I said, looking back at Tony for confirmation. 

“Not much as in getting herself into trouble at least twice a week.” he said with a smirk, making me flush in embarrassment. Pepper didn’t need to know that. 

Pepper smiled knowingly, nodding her head. “Yeah, that seems about right. I don’t know many omegas who don’t get into trouble at least twice a week. There’s no shame in that, plus it makes things a little more interesting. Doesn’t it, Sam?” she said with a wink. 

We chatted lightly for a few more minutes before the inevitable birthday question came back up. “So, the big one is coming up isn’t it?” she asked, now leaning back in her chair with her arms crossed over her chest casually. 

“Yeah, on Saturday.” I said, picking at Tony’s pants as I answered her question. 

“Any fun plans yet? I remember my twenty first birthday, well, most of it. We went to Vale and went skiing. It was a wonderful time.” she said kindly, making me smile a bit. I always liked Pepper, she had a way of making me feel safe, like she was a true friend. Which of course, I knew she was. Tony trusted her with his life, so inadvertently I did too. 

“No plans yet, he has been asking me about what I want to do all morning, but I can’t think of anything.” I said, snuggling back even further into Tony’s chest as I spoke about him. His arms squeezed me a little, before he placed a quick kiss to my shoulder. 

“What about Las Vegas? Isn’t that what all the kids do now?” Pepper asked, making me perk up. How could I have forgotten about Vegas? It was literally one of the breakfast topics on the mating trip, and they promised to take me one day! I still had to see my mates dance on tables. 

“Oh my gosh, Tony, can we go to Vegas?” I gasped, turning around in my alpha’s lap to look at him excitedly. My mood just did a complete one eighty, and now I was wide awake and buzzing at the prospect of finally coming up with a fun plan. 

He had a smile playing at his lips, but schooled his features quickly before giving me the literal most annoying answer ever. “You know we can’t make a final decision alone, babe. We need to ask the others, more specifically, the big boss.” 

“I thought you were the big boss?” I teased, squealing when he pinched my side. “I am, but he’s my boss no matter how much I don’t like it.” he said, making me roll my eyes. Always so full of sass. 

“So we can talk to them when we can get home?” I asked, already knowing the day is going to drag on from here on out. 

“Yes, we will talk to the pack when we get home.” 

\----

Boy, dragging on was an understatement for how slow the day went. I was a ball of energy the whole day, unable to sit still now that I had something to look forward to for my birthday. It got so bad Tony actually threatened to spank me or have Steve come get me if I didn’t calm down. Needless to say, I kept it together for the rest of the day. But now we were pulling into the compound and all my energy returned. 

“Haaaaaappy, drive faster.” I whined, bouncing in my seat as we pulled up the driveway to the main entrance. Happy’s eyes flicked up to the rearview mirror, and a smirk played over his lips. He was smart enough to not say anything, and to also not drive faster. Tony would have something to say I am sure if he did. 

“Sam, enough. We talked about this, you need to calm down otherwise nothing is happening tonight and you will go to bed early.” Tony said exasperatedly, looking at me with his ‘I mean business’ look. Unfortunately for him, I was way too excited to even care. I couldn't explain why I was so excited now, maybe I just missed my pack. Or maybe I was ready to truly let loose and get back into the party scene, at least for a day or two. 

The car finally came to a stop and I was jumping out of the back. I heard Tony call my name, not that I cared. I walked to the front doors, leaving him behind as I entered through the large glass doors into the empty hallway. I turned to the left and began a quick pace towards the pack wing. 

It didn’t take too long before I reached our door. “FRIDAY open her up please.” I said when I tried the handle and it was locked. I heard the audible click of the door unlocking before I grabbed the handle and pushed the door open. 

“Hello? I’m hooooome.” I called out, slipping my heels off in the entryway before making my way down our short hallway to the living room. 

“In the kitchen!” I heard Bucky’s voice call back, making me smile. I noticed then that there was a distinct buzzing sound, and I instantly went on high alert. My hand subconsciously went to the waistband of my skirt where I had my Glock concealed. Thank you Natasha for the idea. I slowly walked around the corner before stopping in my tracks at the sight that awaited me in the kitchen. 

“What the...no. No that is not, no. Nope.” I spluttered, blinking in shock. Bucky was sitting in a chair that was positioned on top of a tarp, and Natasha stood behind him with a pair of clippers and was surrounded by chunks of dark hair. The worst part? It was Bucky’s hair, which was no longer reaching his shoulders. It was now short and styled neatly in a 1940’s esque hairdo. 

“Hey babydoll. Where’s Tony?” Bucky asked curiously as if this were totally normal. 

“You...your hair.” I said dumbly, staring at him as I tried to make sense of what I was seeing.. I adored Bucky’s hair, and now it is gone. Just like that, and nobody asked me! 

“Samantha, where is Tony? Did you walk off without him?” Bucky asked more sternly, drawing me out of my shocked stupor. I made sense of what he was asking me, and blushed in shame. I knew better than to run off without anyone, even if it was only at the compound. The whole Fraizer thing affected us all, and now none of my mates felt comfortable with me wandering the compound or the grounds alone. Which is bullshit because I can literally make fire with my hands. But hey, majority rules in this one. And I can’t necessarily say I blame them. Didn't mean I liked it. 

Natasha snorted and Bucky sighed, running his hand through his very short hair in frustration. 

“How many times are we going to go over this? You can’t just walk off alone. Like it or not you are an omega, and an omega who is alone-” Bucky began but was cut off by the front door being pushed open very aggressively. 

“Well. I think Tony will handle this.” Bucky said, leaning back in the chair and gave me a chastising look that had me fixing my gaze on the floor. 

“Samantha. Come here my darling.” Tony said in a sing-song voice that had my blood running cold. He wouldn’t ever do anything to hurt me, but I knew I have been pushing buttons all day for him. And now it was time to face the consequences for that. 

“Go.” Bucky said, making me huff and give him one more look before turning on my heel and heading to the living room. 

“Tonyyyy! Bucky cut his hair!” I whined, walking into the living room in hopes that if I seemed distraught it would save me from the impending lecture I was sure to get. 

“We will discuss that in a minute. Come here.” he said, pointing to the spot in front of him. I groaned, forcing myself to not stomp over before I stood where he gestured and was looking up into his eyes. 

“You want to explain why you thought running off like that was a good idea? How can I even think talking to the others about going to Vegas, a place where people sit around waiting for an omega to get separated from their mates, is a good idea when you can’t even follow the rules we have for our own home?” he asked, making me flush at the reprimand. I shrugged, lowering my eyes to the housing component on his chest to avoid eye contact. 

“Sam.” he said, his fingers appearing under my chin to tilt my head up so I was once again looking into his eyes. He raised his brow in question, making me bite my lip before whispering out a quiet ‘I don’t know’. 

“Right. So, tell me this. You are twenty, almost twenty one. You know what is wrong when you are breaking your rules, yet you continue to do it constantly. I understand as an omega, you’re inclined to test your limits and to push back against us, and on top of that, there is the fact that there are mules less stubborn than you. Yet, despite that fact, you think it’s going to go over well with the others when we suggest Vegas?” He said, giving me a look that made me squirm. I hated to be scolded by any of my mates, but even more by when of my alphas. 

“Not when you put it that way. But I won’t run off then, I know better. This is our home, I know the building better than anything. I knew where I was going. We both know I won’t do that in a strange place.” I defended. Tony rolled his eyes, pulling me in for a hug before kissing the top of my head. 

“You’re going to give me a heart attack one day. You know that?” he asked, squeezing me before holding me out at arm’s length. 

“Tell you what, I know you’ve been excited since Pep suggested it this morning. So I’m willing to forget this little debacle if you promise that we will work on that little running off habit you have. And if you go in there and apologize to Bucky for storming in and for breaking our rules.” He said, squeezing me close to him one more time before reaching down and giving my butt a firm smack. 

I twisted away from his offending hand with a scowl, before dropping the look at his raised brow. I was getting off easy, and I knew it too. Better stop while I am still ahead. That is, if I wanted any chance of getting my way with this whole trip thing. 

“Buck?” I called, walking into the kitchen where Bucky was now bent over the sink where Natasha was using the detachable faucet to rinse his hair. 

“Yes, sweetheart?” He called out over the sound of the water. I walked over to them, resting my head on Natasha’s shoulder. She paused her movements to kiss the side of my head before returning to the task at hand. 

“I wanted to apologize for running off and breaking my rules. I know better and I should never let my guard down, even if it is at home. Anything can happen.” I said, pulling away from Natasha when Bucky shook his head free off the water and began standing up. 

Natasha gave me a soft smile, leaning down to kiss me softly before whispering a quick ‘I love you’ before turning to join Tony in the other room. 

Bucky turned around, leaning up against the counter and looking at me with a slight smile. 

“Tony send you in?” He asked, smirking fully when I nodded my head. He pushed his hair back, before wiping his forehead where some droplets of water had began dripping down. 

“Apology accepted. I know you can handle yourself. And I know that like the other ferocious woman in our lives,” he said before reaching forward and pulling me towards him. I all but fell into his arms, only remaining upright when his hands came to my hips to steady me. 

In the blink of an eye, he reached his hand down to the waist of my skirt and pulled my Glock from it. 

“You’re always packing.” He said with a wink as he held the gun up before setting it on the counter. I rolled my eyes, Bucky could disarm anyone within seconds. He was a super assassin for seventy years for God’s sake. 

“So anyway. What had you run off from Tony to here in the first place? You haven’t done that in a while. Did something happen between you two?” He asked, raising a brow before craning his head to look into the living room where said alpha was. 

“No, no. Nothing happened. I’m just excited because we have to talk to you guys.” I said with a smile. 

He hummed, nodding his head before shrugging. “Well whatever it is, will have to wait. Steve and Clint were at SHIELD headquarters earlier, but they should be home soon. Bruce is down in the lab. He will be back up as soon as he is done with whatever he has cooking up down there.” Bucky said, nodding his head towards the living room. 

I understood what he meant, and followed behind him to the living room. 

Natasha and Tony were sitting together on the couch, the news playing on the TV while muted. I walked over to Tony, sitting on his other side and resting my head on his shoulder. I’ve been doing that a lot today, maybe I was itching for physical attention because I was due for a drop. It was getting harder for me to tell when I needed to drop unless it was making me feel unstable, the longer I was with my mates the more I rely on them to know when I needed to drop. 

“Sorry for being such a brat today.” I said, grabbing his hand and lacing our fingers together. “I was just excited about what we talked about. Couldn’t focus on anything else all day.” I said, squeezing his hand. 

“I know, my darling. We will talk to them soon. After that then you can get excited. Nothing has been decided yet.” He reminded, squeezing my hand back. I nodded, closing my eyes and relaxing against his shoulder. 

The couch dipped down on my other side, and the cool metal of Bucky’s hand appeared on my thigh. I opened my eyes, seeing him looking at me with a fond smile. 

“Stop looking at me like that.” I said, adjusting my body so I was angled to the side against Tony. To my pleasure, he raised his arm and let me lay down so my head was in his lap. I kicked my legs up into Bucky’s lap, before relaxing totally against them. 

“You know your birthday is soon.” Bucky said, rubbing his hand over my calf before traveling down to my foot. I sighed happily when he began rubbing my foot, massaging it lightly with his fingers. 

“I know.” I hummed, ending the conversation before it could get started. 

We sat contently in the comfortable silence, and I found myself blinking slowly as I tried to keep myself awake. Tony chuckled lightly before his fingers began gently running through my hair. I hummed happily, before opening my eyes to look up at him. 

“When can we talk to everyone?” I whispered, as if that would prevent the other two from hearing our conversation. 

“When they all get here, baby. Try to take a nap. We are going to have a session later. I am feeling a little on edge, and I can tell a certain little omega is due for a drop.” he said, gently scratching my scalp with his nails. I nodded, melting under his touch. We remained in our little silence, and before I knew it I was losing my battle against sleep. 

\----

“Did you get her to drop?”

“Nah, she just was a little too excited all day. Needed her to calm down before the rest of you got home so Buck helped me get her to take a nap. She has something she wants to talk to us all about regarding her birthday.” 

“Did she finally choose something she wants to do?” 

“I think so. I want this to be her decision though. Just be open minded about it. She was very excited about it today and I want her to do whatever she wants to do.” 

Steve hummed in understanding before coming around the couch and squatting down where I was laid on Tony’s lap. 

“Sammie” Steve called gently, his fingers coming up to brush a few stray hairs out of my face. I made a face, desperately trying to cling to the sleep I was just in. Why do good things never last? 

“Come on, baby girl. Tony's leg is probably numb by now. You can’t sleep all day.” he said, the smile evident in his voice. I groaned a little, bringing my hand up to rub the sleep out of my eyes. I opened them, seeing the smiling face of my head alpha in front of me. 

“Hi, Stevie.” I said before puckering my lips. He laughed, leaning down and pressing his lips against mine. 

“Hi, darling. How was your day?” He asked, helping me sit up off of Tony’s lap. I groaned in protest, huffing when he sat me up properly on the couch. 

“Good. I decided what I want to do for my birthday. Tony said I have to talk with everyone though. Even if it is my birthday and I should be able to go where I want.” I said, smirking as I poked fun at the other alpha. 

Tony chuckled, pinching my side lightly as Steve smiled at us. It was all lighthearted and in good fun. 

“Where did Buck go? Steve, did you see his hair? Natasha helped him cut it. Speaking of, where did she go?” I asked, looking around for the two missing mates. Tony smirked, leaning back into the couch and nodding at the bedroom door. 

“Natasha was horny, and Bucky always wants to fuck. They’ve only been in there for about ten minutes so they will be busy for another thirty or so, depending on how hard Bucky is going on her.” He said nonchalantly. I blushed a little, nodding my head. Sure I’ve had sex with everyone but Bruce, whom I have seen naked and in other scandalous situations. So it shouldn’t make me blush to hear about my mates having a romp in the sheets, but it does. I will blush at the thought of my own time in the bedroom, or the living room, or the kitchen, or the lab, or the office…

“Sam.” Steve said, squeezing my leg. I looked at him, flushing at his knowing smile. 

“Care to share with the crowd what dirty thoughts were just floating around in that precious head of yours?” He teased, his hand creeping up my thigh a little. 

“Nope. That’s between me and God. I’m hungry, where’s Clint? I’m willing to bet money he made you stop for food on the way home.” I said, standing up and walking around Steve. He reached back, playfully swatting my butt as I passed him. 

“Kitchen I think. He should have some extra food. I was thinking about barbecue for dinner, thoughts on that?” Steve asked as he took a seat on the couch next to Tony before leaning over and kissing his second in command. 

“Whatever. I just am hungry.” I shrugged, padding over to the kitchen where I saw Clint standing at the bar top eating food. 

“Hey baby.” He said through his mouthful of food. 

“That’s rude. Hasn’t anyone taught you to not speak with your mouth full?” I teased, grabbing his box of chicken nuggets. I hopped up on the counter before shoving one in my mouth. 

“Sounds vaguely familiar.” He said, reaching into the fast food bag and pulling out another box for himself. 

“How was your day? Anything good happen?” I asked, crossing my legs and popping another nugget in my mouth. 

“Eh. It was fine. Got some new recruits in, thinking about training them. Might get Nat to help though. She has more patience with that stuff than me. What about you? You went to the office right?” 

“Yea. It was alright. Nothing super exciting happened other than the fact I finally made a decision on my birthday, thanks to the help of Pepper.” I said, shrugging the same way he did. 

“Let me guess. Paris?” He asked, making me smile a little. That would be fun, but Vegas is more my speed for my twenty first. 

“No. But good guess. That would be cool.”

We sat on the counters across from each other, Clint trying to guess where I chose to go for my birthday as I denied all of them. 

“Seriously? How are none of those the one? Where did you decide to go? Africa?” He asked, our chicken nuggets long gone by now 

“No. It’s really not that shocking where I chose. Guess you will find out soon enough.” I said when Steve walked into the kitchen. He gave Clint and I both a stern look, which resulted in us both quickly getting off the counters. 

“You know, that’s all fun and games until someone slips and cracks their head open.” Steve scolded, grabbing a pan and setting it on the stove. 

“We aren’t children. I think we are capable of sitting on a counter.” I said, walking over and peeking at the ingredients he had pulled out. 

“I thought you said we were having barbecue?” I asked curiously as I saw the ground beef on the counter. 

“Changed my mind. I want spaghetti.” He said with a smile. I rolled my eyes, leaning back on the counter and eyeing him. 

“Is Bruce back?” I asked. 

“Yup. He’s showering right now. Buck and Nat are out of the room too. They are talking with Tones. You two staying out of trouble in here?” Steve teased. 

“Nope.” Clint and I answered in unison. 

“Shocking. Sammie, be a doll and grab the loaf of French bread from the pantry, please.” Steve requested, mixing the beef with seasonings to form meatballs. 

I ended up staying to help Steve cook dinner while Clint joined the others in the living room. 

“Can I have a glass of wine?” I asked, watching Steve pour himself a half glass of red wine. 

“In a few days.” He answered with a smirk. 

“Come on, pleeeease? I turn twenty one on Saturday. And it’s not like I’ve never had wine before.” I begged, giving my alpha my best puppy dog eyes. 

“You may have a few sips of mine.” He settled, handing me his glass. I gladly accepted it and took a sip of the tart wine. 

“I missed you today.” I said, handing the glass back to him. 

“That’s sweet, doll. I know you were giving Tony a hard time at the office. Is it because you’re not feeling level? I know you need a session to drop soon.” He said, raising his brow in a knowing look. Ever since the bonding, I haven’t been able to hide when I was feeling unlevel. And my mates were most definitely not afraid to call me out on when I’m not. 

“Probably. I’m supposed to have a session with Tony tonight though. I’m just waiting for him to initiate it.” I said, pressing myself against his front and hugging him around the waist. He set his glass down before wrapping his arms around me. 

“So why don’t you go and ask him? Dinner has some time left before it’s done. By time you two are done it should be ready and we can talk about whatever it was that you wanted to.” 

I nodded, releasing him from my hold and walking to the living room. 

“Tones?” I asked, capturing the attention of my alpha from his current conversation he was having with the others. 

“Yes, my darling?” He answered with a smile, his eyes crinkling adorably at the corners. 

“Can we have our session now?” I asked, wringing my hands together and rocking onto my heels. I don’t know how many domming sessions it will take for me to not be embarrassed to ask for them anymore. If that ever happened. 

“Absolutely. If you guys would excuse me, I need to assist our perfect little omega go down.” He said, nodding at the rest of the pack before standing up. 

He came up and rested his hand on my lower back, before guiding me to the bedroom for our session. 

——

“Ouch.” I hissed, raising back off the chair when I went to sit for dinner. 

“Want a pillow?” Bruce asked, already standing up from his own chair. I bit my lip, nodding gratefully. It took a little longer to get me down, and a little firmer hand than I’ve had in awhile. And Tony was more than thorough in making sure he covered his bases to get me down. He didn’t need the paddle or hairbrush, or anything. His hand did plenty today. 

“Geez Tony, did a number on our poor girl didn’t you?” Bucky said, smiling at me in sympathy as I sat gingerly on the pillow Bruce retrieved from the couch for me. 

“She was fighting going down pretty hard. Needed a little extra incentive tonight.” Tony said, grabbing my hand and kissing it. 

“You feel better now though?” Natasha asked me. 

I nodded, still feeling a little fuzzy on the edges. I gripped Tony’s hand a little tighter, which he squeezed back. A little reminder to stay grounded to reality. 

Steve brought dinner out to the table before grabbing my plate and dishing food for me. I smiled at him in thanks, keeping my hand in Tony’s as I grabbed my fork to poke at the noodles. 

“So how was everyone’s days?” Bruce asked, sparking conversation amongst the table. I happily remained quiet, content with the relaxed feeling I was currently experiencing. 

The conversation eventually came around to me and I forced myself to be fully present to bring up my idea for my birthday. 

“Sam? What about you, doll? How was your day? We all know you have something you’re dying to share with the pack.” Bucky said, a warm smile on his face. God I loved that smile. 

“It was good. But yeah. I do have something I wanted to talk about. Tony and I met with Pep this morning before our meetings and stuff, and she helped me decide on something fun for my birthday.” 

“And that would be?” Steve prompted, sipping his wine and giving me a questioning look. 

“Vegas.” I said, a big grin making its way on top my face. 

“Hell yeah! Atta girl!” Clint whooped, raising his glass to me and taking a large swig of the beer he was drinking. 

“Ha! And you guys said we’d never go back.” Natasha laughed, shaking her head despite the smile on her face. 

“Oh good lord. I need to go have a conversation with Pepper.” Bucky groaned, dropping his head back then sighing. 

“That sounds fun, I don’t know what you guys are talking about.” Bruce said, a playful smirk on his face. 

“I agree with Brucie. I’m always ready for a trip to the strip.” Tony said, squeezing my hand with a reassuring smile. 

Steve downed the rest of his wine, before rubbing his hand over his face and stayed silent for a beat. 

“I can’t come up with a reason to not go in all honesty. Other than the fact we will have special rules for you to abide by while we are there.” He said finally, looking at the rest of the table. 

“Sure. I wouldn’t expect any different. What type of rules?” I asked, eager to go along with any expectations if it means going somewhere fun with my mates. 

“The normal ones of course. Then everything you would expect when we go on a trip. No running off, obviously. It’s Vegas, so no getting on the stage and stripping. That’s for our eyes only. Nothing you wouldn’t expect.” Steve said with a shrug. 

“So what I am hearing is a yes?” I said, excitement blooming in my chest. 

Steve sighed and looked at the others, who all nodded their heads in agreement. Unanimous vote.

“What you’re hearing is a yes. On the condition, you can keep yourself out of serious trouble until Friday.” He said. 

I clapped excitedly, nodding my head in agreement. That shouldn’t be too hard. 

“Well. I guess we are going to Vegas then. Happy birthday, baby.” Tony said. 

——

The days leading up to my birthday from the time of our dinner conversation went quickly. I did a lot of training in the gym and range. Natasha mainly did my training but I also mingled with the others. 

“Nat? Have you seen the sequin jacket you got me? The black one?” I called from my place on the closet floor, surrounded by clothing options for the trip. We were leaving tonight and I had our off packing until the last minute despite my mates constantly reminding me to. 

“Yeah, it should be hanging up, malyshka.” She answered, walking in and leaning against the entry of the closet and smirking at the sight in front of her. 

“No it’s not there. I have looked everywhere!” I said with a groan and laying back on the floor. 

“You’re so dramatic.” Natasha sighed, stepping over me and my mess to walk into the closet. 

“You love me and how dramatic I am.” I said, putting my arm over my eyes with a huff. 

“That would be an accurate statement. Do you have everything else packed?” She asked before the sound of hangars scraping on the rods as she looked for the jacket. 

“Do I look like I have everything packed?” I sassed before jumping when a sudden weight was on my chest. 

“Found it. You obviously didn’t look very hard. l Natasha said, standing above me where she dropped the jacket on me. 

“Whatever. Where was it?” I asked. 

“With your other jackets.” She deadpanned, sitting down and grabbing a pair of jeans I had pulled out and folded them. 

“Oh. Well, thank you. I love you.” I said, leaning over and resting my head on her shoulder. 

“I love you more.” She returned, leaning down and kissing my lips. 

“Now help me pack your shit. Steve will have a cow if he walks in and sees the closet like this.” She said. I nodded, grabbing the clothes and folding them before neatly packing them into the suitcase. 

Between the two of us, we got my bag packed in no time and sat it by the others that were grouped by the bedroom door, then began making our way towards the living room. 

“When did Tony say the plane will be here and ready?” I asked, spotting Bruce on the couch and moving towards him. 

“Soon enough. Just relax until we say so.” Natasha said, walking past us and sitting down on the opposite end of the couch. 

“Hi Brucie bear.” I greeted, kissing his lips and settling myself in his lap. 

“Hey, baby. Are you getting excited?” He asked, wrapping his arm around my side and pulling me into his lap. 

“Yeah! I can’t wait to get there. Where are we staying? Nobody has told me anything other than the fact we are leaving tonight.” I whined, smiling at Bucky who walked into the room. 

“Do I hear whining? That’s not allowed before a trip.” He teased, walking over and kissing the top of my head and grabbing Natasha before pulling her into his lap. 

“No. I’m just asking because I like to know what the plan is.” I said, sinking back into Bruce’s hold. 

“Where are the other three?” I inquired when Bucky acknowledged my statement with a snort. 

“Honestly, I couldn’t tell you. They were here about fifteen minutes ago.” Bucky shrugged, laying down and pulling Natasha with him. 

“Can we have breakfast? I’m hungry.” Natasha said, looking back at Bucky. 

“Sure. Watcha making?” Bucky asked with a teasing smirk, earning himself a very painful sounding smack on the arm. 

“You suck. Come on, malyshka. We will take care of this pack ourselves.” Natasha said, coming over and grabbing my arm and guiding me off Bruce’s lap. 

“I didn’t sign up for this. I’m the one who is supposed to be taken care of.” I joked, letting her pull me into the kitchen. 

“Yeah, well we can make breakfast for us and not let anyone else have some.” She said, raising her voice a little so Bucky heard her. Judging by the laugh heard from his general area, I’d say he got the message. 

“I’m not really that hungry. Can I just have oatmeal or something?” I asked, hopping up onto the counter and crossing my legs. 

“I don’t see why not. You’re not much of a morning eater.” She said as she grabbed the oatmeal packet out of the cabinet and poured it into a bowl. 

“Are you excited?” She asked once she mixed the water in and stuck it in the microwave. 

“You all keep asking that, but yes. It should be fun. I don’t know really what to expect from Vegas and the Avengers. So I think it’ll be fun. Plus drinking and partying never disappoints.” I said, gratefully taking the bowl from her. 

“I’m curious to see how the alphas will handle your partying. It is your twenty first after all.” She said, grabbing breakfast fixings from the fridge. 

“I think it will be fine. I don't imagine they will let me pound a whole bottle to myself. Not that I think I could handle that anyway. Maybe back in the day when I was suppressing my omega needs. But now, nah.” I said with a laugh. 

“What did you do back in your day?” Clint’s voice rang out before he appeared in the kitchen. 

“Be able to actually drink. I don’t think I could drink like I used to anymore.” I said, shoving my oatmeal into my mouth. 

“Oh. Yea most omegas cant hold their own when it comes to drinking.” he said, peeking around Natasha’s shoulder and snagging a piece of bacon. 

“No shit. Remember how I was when we were still in the tower and Pepper had to come and save my ass?” I asked, hopping off the counter when I caught the sight of Steve walking towards the kitchen. 

“I saw that.” he said, giving me his look before leaning against the counter and crossing his arms.

“Baby, everyone remembers that. That was the day we vowed to not leave you alone anymore.” Natasha said, making me flush crimson. 

“We are talking about the mission back at the tower?” Steve asked, looking between the three of us. 

“I hate that you know based on that context alone.” I groaned as I walked to the sink and put the dirty dish in there. 

“It is kind of hard to forget something like that mission. A lot of things change because of that one.” Steve said. I nodded, walking and leaning on the counter next to him. 

“We just checked in with the pilot. He will be ready to go in about two hours. We will be landing in Nevada around five tonight. Since you wont be legal to do anything until tomorrow, I was thinking we could drive around and do some sight seeing then go to dinner. Take tonight easy because the next few days I am sure will be quite the blur.” Steve said, wrapping his arm around my waist. 

“That sounds good to me. I have no idea what the plan was supposed to be, or what it will be beyond that. Nobody will tell me anything.” I pouted. 

“Because birthday trips are supposed to be full of surprises.” Tony quipped when he walked into the room.

“I hate surprises.” I said, my lip curling a little at the thought of the chaos Tony could have planned for this trip. You never knew what you would get with him. 

“Yeah, yeah. We know. Go get dressed into something comfortable. Are you feeling level?” Tony asked. 

“Yup. We just had a session earlier this week, remember?” I said before pushing off the counter and making my way through the kitchen. 

I passed the living room where Bucky and Bruce were curled up together on the couch, looking way too comfortable if you ask me. 

“Where are you going, babygirl?” Bucky asked, looking up from where he was running his fingers through Bruce’s curls. 

“To put on real clothes per Tony’s request.” I said, continuing my way to the bedroom. 

Once in there, I made quick work of changing into a pair of comfortable jeans, a tank top and a knit cardigan. I slipped on a pair of slippers, Tony never said I needed to put on real shoes, and made my way back out to the living area, only to see it empty. 

The pack had gathered in the dining room and were only just now dishing breakfast. 

“Sammie, are you hungry?” Clint asked, holding up the breakfast bake in question. I shook my head and took my place next to Tony. 

“No I already ate. Thank you. I’ll take some coffee if there’s any left.” I said, observing my mates dish their own food. 

“There is always coffee in this household.” Tony said, standing from the table and walking to the kitchen. 

“Are we still scheduled to leave in about two hours?” I asked when he returned with a mug of coffee. 

“Yup. We will have to find something to keep us occupied until then, which I doubt will be too hard to do.” Tony said. 

“I have a few things in mind.” Bucky said, winking when I caught his eye. I squirmed in my seat, catching on to his underlying message. 

“Leave her alone, Buck.” Steve said, before a grin broke out on his face. “I want a chance at her first.” He said playfully, making me blush and look down at my coffee. My mates sure weren’t trying to hide their desires today, that’s for sure. 

“You are all animals. Horny, sex drived animals.” I said, taking a long sip of my coffee. 

“But we are your sex drived animals.” Tony said with a cheeky smile. 

\----

“Fuck, Steve.” I groaned, my head lulling back to rest on Tony’s lap. 

“Louder, baby. Let them know how I am making you feel.” Steve encouraged, pulling his mouth away from my core and running his fingers through my slick folds. 

“Fuuuuck. Steve!” I yelled when two fingers suddenly entered me and his mouth returned to my clit. 

“There ya go, baby. Let him know how good you feel.” Tony said, his hands running over my torso before he gently ran over my breasts, teasing my nipples. 

“It’s good. So good, Stevie.” I panted, looking up at Tony through lidded eyes for approval. He nodded, leaning down and kissing my forehead. 

“Make her cum, Steve. She’s been a good girl.” Bucky’s voice spoke out from somewhere across the room. I whined at my third alpha’s voice, my omega instincts craving to have all three with me when I came. 

His scent filled my senses before his touch did, and every instinct in my body began to relax. I was surrounded by my three alphas, my protectors. Betas were the supporters, but these three, they took care of me. 

“Come back to us, baby. We want to see those pretty eyes when you let go. Let us see you fall apart.” Tony’s rumbling voice spoke, pulling me up from my thoughts. 

My chest was heaving, pleasure filling every cell in my body. Steve was lazily pulling his fingers from my body before pushing them back in slowly, watching me with a dopey smile on his face. He had me right where he wanted me. He looked me straight in the eyes and brought his mouth back down onto me. Lord have mercy. 

“Fuck” I breathed, dropping my head back against Tony again and fisted the sheets, focusing on not cumming on the spot. 

“Oh, look at you. Someone should take a picture, this is art. Look at her pretty eyes, Buck.” Tony crooned, his hands running over my torso lightly, heightening the sensations I was already feeling. 

“She’s beautiful, even more so with Steve’s face between her legs. Ain’t that right Steve?” Bucky quipped, making me moan at the words. This was too much. 

Steve hummed against me, causing my brain to short circuit. My vision blurred for a moment and my head swam. I wasn’t going to last at this rate. 

“Let go, Sam. Stop holding back on us.” Bucky said, sitting on my side so he faced me. He rested his hand on my thigh, squeezing it before looking back at Steve. “Come on, Stevie. Stop teasing her and make her scream.” 

That was all the encouragement Steve needed before he doubled his efforts on me. His fingers began pumping in and out of me faster, his tongue relentlessly flicking over my clit. My hand instinctively moved from the bed sheets to grip at the back of Steve’s head, keeping his head steady against me. 

“Steve. Please.” I choked out, feeling the familiar tug begin to form behind my navel. I was so close. 

His fingers picked up in pace, filling my body with tingling pleasure. 

“Ready to let go?” Bucky asked, leaning in to press a kiss to my cheek. 

“Yeah. Please.” I panted, my core tensing and relaxing as my body begged for release. “Alright, baby. Don’t hold back, just let go. Be my good girl.” Bucky said, kissing my lips before moving to kiss behind my ear. 

Before I could say anything, Steve repositioned his fingers before crooking them up in the ‘come here’ motion. At the same time, Bucky and Tony had silently communicated and decided to both bite down on the junction of my neck. 

Tony bit down on my mating marks, and Bucky on the other side. The feeling of their bites mixed with Steve’s fingers and mouth was all it took for me to cum and send me down into omegaspace. 

Like all times I enter omegaspace, my body felt tingly and floaty. I was subconsciously aware of Steve removing his fingers from me, and the warm embrace I was enveloped in. The scent of Steve surrounded me, and I knew I was safe. My chest was pressed against his, giving the glorious sensation that skin to skin aftercare provided. My head alpha was holding me, giving me aftercare. What more could I want? 

Things proved to get even better when Tony’s sent was added in, and a warm body appeared on my side. There was only one missing now…

Before I could get too worked up in my pleasure drunken stage, my third alphas scent filled my nostrils at the same time a fuzzy warmth took over my body. 

“I didn’t think she would go down that fast.” Steve said with a chuckle, his arms wrapping around me a little tighter. 

“I guess she was due. How many times a week is she dropping now?” Bucky asked from my side. 

“Once usually. This is her second this week.” Steve answered, brushing my hair away from my face. I didn’t really know what they were talking about in my current state. And to be honest, I didn’t really care. I was content with feeling the way I was. 

“Do you think she has reached a new point with her omega status where she needs more frequent drops?” Tony asked curiously. 

“Maybe. Hard to say based on scent alone. Her scent didn’t indicate she needed to drop, though. I think it just kind of happened.” Steve said, rubbing his knuckles across my spine. A soothing motion all my mates have come to learn that I absolutely love. 

I snuggled into his chest, relishing in the warmth that his chest put off. The light reflecting off of Bucky’s arm caught my eye, and I reached towards it. 

I smiled when my fingers connected with the metal, running them over the plates. I was always infatuated with Bucky’s arm when I was down. Something drew me to it the same way I was drawn to the housing component on Tony’s chest. 

“Hi, baby.” Bucky said with a smile, lacing his fingers with mine and kissing my knuckles. I smiled at him lazily, dropping our hands onto the bed and cuddling back into Steve’s embrace. 

Stev readjusted himself so he was lying propped up against the pillows of the bed, which in turn jostled me and moved me from my very comfortable position. 

I groaned, gently shaking my head before resting it on his chest again. 

“What time will the plane be ready?” Steve asked after shushing me and began rubbing my back again. 

“It’s already here. We are waiting on the other two to get here.” Tony answered. 

“She’s going to flip.” Bucky said with a laugh. 

“I think she will be over the moon. She doesn’t see her friends as much as she used to.” Tony said. Steve hummed, making me giggle softly when his chest vibrates. 

“We just need to watch them together. She’s not the best influence on Sammie. Huh, baby?” Steve said, his hand stopping its rubbing to gently pat my back. I hummed back, nuzzling into his neck and inhaling his scent. 

“FRIDAY just messaged my phone. Their car just arrived.” Tony said, breaking the silence of the room. 

“Send Nat to retrieve them. We can meet them at the plane. Let me get her back up. Buck, can you and the boys manage the luggage?” Steve said, his hand moving from my back to my butt before his patting got a little firmer. 

“Course. Tony, come with me. We will let Steve handle this.” Bucky said before the weight on either side of me disappeared, signaling them leaving to follow Steve’s orders. 

“Sammie.” Steve’s voice said softly, his hand patting my butt still. 

I did not respond immediately to his voice, just snuggled closer to his scent. “Samantha.” he tried again, this time using the deep rumbling of his alpha tone to try and bring me back up. This time I stirred at his voice, feeling my head become more clear. I shook my head, clinging desperately to my drop. 

“Sam, doll. Come back up for me.” Steve said in the same tone. His hand moved up to rub my back while he continued to coax me back up. Despite my best efforts, like always, Steve brought me back up in no time. 

“Noooo” I whined, shoving my face as far into his neck that I could and inhaling his scent. 

“Yesss. We are going to get going soon. Don’t you want to go?” Steve said back in the same whiny tone. I shook my head, hoping to keep the light and fuzzy feeling in my head. I always put off dropping, but once I was down I never wanted to come back up. 

“Oh, shush. Yes you do, its the one thing you have been talking about for days. Take your time and come back up all the way, then we are going to get dressed and get on the plane.” Steve said, keeping a steady rhythm of rubbing my back and talking to me until I was nearly fully up. 

“Stevie?” I mumbled into his shoulder when I felt clear enough to form a full sentence. 

“Sammie?” he answered back. 

“Where is everyone?” I asked curiously. They were all in the living room while I was in with the alphas, but now it was oddly quiet, like it was just Steve and I. 

“Getting ready for us to go. Taking the luggage to the plane, claiming seats. The normal deal.” Steve said, patting the side of my bare thigh as a signal to get up. With a groan, I rolled off of him, stretching my arms up and arching my back as I tried to loosen my tight muscles. 

“How long is the plane flight?” I asked, sitting up and looking back at my alpha. 

“Only about four and a half hours. Not too bad.” He said, helping me stand up and steadied me when I was a little off balance. 

“That’s not bad. I don’t need to wear sweats then?” I joked, leaning down and grabbing my discarded clothes from the floor. 

“No. We have the evening planned anyways for when we get there. You’ll want to be wearing normal clothes.” Steve said, fixing the bed from where we messed it up. Oops. 

“What do we have planned?” I asked curiously, anxious to hear about what we really would be doing in Vegas. I couldn’t go to a bar until tomorrow at midnight. So what was there to do?

“You will see. Stop worrying so much about it all. Just trust us. Think of it as a trust exercise, okay?” Steve said, placing the last pillow into place and facing me. I nodded, pulling my cardigan over the silk camisole I was wearing. Fair enough, I suppose. 

“Okay. I’m ready to go.” I said, slipping on a pair of sandals. It was still a little chilly in New York, not that I minded. I preferred sandals year around. 

I looked around the room, taking note if I had forgotten anything. I noticed a few pillows from the bed missing, which wasn’t abnormal. I’ve come to learn my mates liked their pillows, and they didn’t sleep well unless it was their specific pillow. Natasha especially, she has woken me up when I stole her pillow to take it back. 

“You got everything you need?” Steve asked, appearing at my side. 

“I think so. If not it’s not like there won’t be any stores around.” I said with a shrug. 

He hummed, looking around too before pulling out his cell phone. He sent a quick text, presumably to the pack to let them know we were ready, and looked at me. “Ready?” 

“Ready.” I said, grabbing the small backpack that was serving as my purse and took his outstretched hand. 

We made our way from the bedroom to the hallway outside of the pack wing, ensuring FRIDAY locked it down before we began the walk to the hangar where the plane was waiting. 

“So, what is the one thing you absolutely want to do when we are there?” Steve asked, gently swinging our hands as we walked. 

“I want to play that casino game where you throw the ball and it goes in the spinning thingy.” I said, making him snort. 

“Roulette? You ‘otta talk to Tones for that. He’s a good gambler, and Buck was very good at cards back in the day. Nat is super good at gambling too. The rest of us just lose all our money.” Steve said, smiling at my laugh. Yeah, this was going to be fun. 

We chatted about the things I wanted to do, which included going to a Vegas show of some sort. He wasn’t too happy about that but agreed to it for the sole purpose of getting the experience. As long as they were with me and I didn’t leave their sight of course. 

After what felt like a mile long walk, we finally made it to the hangar. The large doors that opened for the quinjets were closed, and the only way to get outside was through the door off to the side. 

Steve held the door open for me and I walked into the brisk New York morning air, smiling wide at the sight I was welcomed with. 

The plane sat there in all it’s Stark Industries glory, the hatch door open and the drop down stairs laid out. What the kicker was though, was the red carpet laid out in front of the steps which had two balloons tied to the hand railings. 

“Sammieeee, are you ready for Vegas?!” Clint yelled from where my mates were waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs. 

“Yes!” I answered, matching his enthusiasm. My stomach began to flutter with butterflies as I realized we were actually going to Vegas. This might be one of the most memorable trips of my life. Well, besides the mating trip. I’m sure there will be more to come, but it doesn’t get much better than celebrating your twenty first birthday in Las Vegas with your soulmates. 

“Get on in there, girl.” Natasha said with a wink. I smiled, grabbing the hand rail and walking into the plane. 

“Holy shit, look at you.” A voice rang out, causing me to snap my head up and find the source of the oh so familiar voice. 

“Oh my god! Karla!” I squealed, running down the aisle to throw myself at my long time friend. I hadn’t seen her since the street race, and holy shit I didn’t realize how much I missed her. 

“Sammie! You look so good! Look at your hair, it looks even better than on facetime. You got curves, when did those come in? You little omega, you. God, I’ve missed you!” She rambled, bringing me back in for a hug.

I laughed, wrapping my arms around her tightly. “I missed you! Did you bring Ian with you?” I asked, peeking over her shoulder and seeing the boy. 

He was adorable, most omega males were. His hair was feathered and a gorgeous brown color. He was a little shorter than most betas, but still taller than me by the looks of it. 

I let go of Karla, looking at her for permission. It was considered rude to approach a mated omega you had never met before without permission from their alpha. And if there is one thing my mates have taught me, it’s to be respectful of others. 

Karla gave me a smile and nodded her head. Never in a million years would I have thought that I’d be looking to Karla for permission to meet her omega. Boy, how things have changed. 

“Hi, I’m Sam.” I said, skirting around Karla and sticking my hand out to the fellow omega. 

“Ian. I’ve heard a lot of things about you.” He said, giving me an adorable smile. 

“Good things, I hope?” I asked with a small laugh. His cheeks tinted pink a little, but nodded his head. 

Before I could talk to him more, my mates climbed into the plane and joined us. 

“Sam, come sit with me, babe.” Bruce said, nodding at the pair of chairs he was standing at. “Go ahead. We will be here the whole trip.” Karla said, pulling me into a one armed hug before shoving me towards Bruce. I rolled my eyes, I guess some things don’t change. 

“So, who’s idea was it to let us together in the same room again? Let alone send us to Vegas together?” I asked, sitting down next to Bruce. He huffed out a laugh and nodded to where Tony and Natasha sat together. 

“Natasha suggested you bring a friend. Tony suggested Karla because you don’t have any other friends besides Pete. Steve protested at first then gave in under the circumstance that you two are supervised together.” Bruce said. 

“What about the rest of you guys? Where is your stance?” I asked curiously. 

“It doesn’t really matter to be honest what we think. This is your trip, one of those times where you get to let loose and have fun, under controlled conditions that is. Bucky was hesitant at first, but so were the rest of us. The last time you two were together didn’t necessarily go all that well.” Bruce said with a shrug. I nodded, resting my head on his shoulder and watched Steve talk to the pilot. They had a point, I guess. 

Steve finished up talking to the pilot and made his way over to the empty seat next to Clint. 

We waited around until the pilot came back out and gave his little safety talk, telling us where the emergency exits are and how long our flight was expected to take. Bruce grabbed my hand, gently running his thumb over my knuckles as we listened to the pilot. 

I had a sneaking feeling I was going to complete the pack bond on this trip. Clint and I had mated after the mission, it was a different mating than what happened with my alphas or Natasha. We were in the shower of all places, washing the aftermath of the mission off each other. It wasn’t particularly romantic in other people’s eyes, but it was nothing short of perfect for us. The others laughed a little when they found out our mating took place in the shower, but didn’t comment beyond that. 

Now, Bruce was the only remaining member that I had to mate with. Once I mate with him, the pack bond will be sealed. Everything that comes with mating will be heightened, knowing how each member felt based on scent alone. We will become a true pack. 

I was brought out of my thoughts by the sound of the jets starting, and the hissing of door closing before the air turned on. 

“You ready?” Bruce asked, squeezing my hand. 

“Very. I can’t wait.” I said, smiling at him and looking around at my mates and friends. They all were either buckling their seatbelts or talking to the person next to them. Tony caught my eye and sent a wink my way before returning to his hushed conversation with Bucky. Natasha was curled up in one of the single seats, already reading her book. 

The plane began moving before turning towards the runway. The sound of the jets filled the cabin before the plane started moving forward down the runway, picking up speed. I closed my eyes when the pulling in my stomach made me feel a little queasy, squeezing Bruce’s hand when I felt the plane nose lift before it felt like my stomach jumped to my throat. I much preferred the vertical lift off that happened in the quintet compared to this. 

Bruce squeezed my hand through the whole ascent process, checking in quietly periodically to make sure I was feeling alright. 

Not soon enough, the plane stabilized and we were cruising on our way to Las Vegas. 

Tony stood up when the light went off, signaling it was safe to move around. He made his way to the back of the plane, before returning quickly with two bottles of champagne in his hands. Bucky stood up and walked to the back as well, this time he returned with champagne flukes for us all. 

Tony cleared his throat, capturing all our attention. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls. Welcome to the very special celebration that only happens once in a lifetime. We are embarking on a very exciting journey that will take our dear little Samantha from the life she once knew, and shed light on a whole new life-”

“Tony where is this going?” Steve asked exasperatedly, cutting Tony’s little speech off. I snorted lightly, shaking my head at my alphas. Who knew where anything was going when it came to Tony. 

“Hush. I am making a speech, it is rude to interrupt. You should know this, golden boy.” Tony said, waving his hand at Steve before returning to his speech. 

“We are to shed a light on the new life that comes when you reach the ripe age of twenty one. From there, it all goes downhill. This is to a weekend you will probably not remember, but the rest of us will never forget. We are so proud of you Sammy, and we love you more than life itself.” Tony said, holding up the bottles of champagne before turning to Bucky who had the flukes. 

“If you would be so kind.” Tony said, unwrapping the cork before turning around to pop the bottle open. One by one, we were each handed a glass of champagne. Tony returned to the front of the aisle and held up his glass, signaling for the rest of us to do the same. 

“To Sam, and to Vegas. Happy birthday, baby. Let’s get this party started.” He toasted, the rest of us vocalizing our cheers before sipping down our drinks. Well, as he said. Let’s get this party started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaas! Vegas, baby!  
I love Las Vegas, and have had some fun times there. I can't WAIT for you guys to the see mischief Sam gets up to in Vegas, I mean come on. Karla is back and this time she has her omega, and two omegas in the same room is asking for trouble!  
Let me know what you guys thought! Did you love it? Hate it? Regardless, I am happy to be back and posting!  
Hopefully, it doesn't take me one million years to post the next chapter!  
I love you all, be safe and healthy out there.  
-B

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Give It A Chance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23942311) by [DemonsWish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonsWish/pseuds/DemonsWish)
  * [Meant To Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26312044) by [Imperfectwench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperfectwench/pseuds/Imperfectwench)


End file.
